


Con amor, Benjamin (Traducción finalizada)

by Jewel25



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 137
Words: 143,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Vincenzo, el abuelo de Felix, no puede esperar a que deje San Diego. Todos están nerviosos por su aparición. La imagen misma de la mafia... Pero Isaac parece más curioso por la infancia de Félix y la historia familiar que parece seguirle ocultando.
Comments: 206
Kudos: 708





	1. Chapter 1

Esta es una traducción, del coreano al español, de la obra escrita por **Top Jeong**


	2. Señor Felice 1

**"Para nada, el** **empaque es muy bueno. Me gusta la manera en que hace que la maceta se vea más brillante".**

El cliente levantó la olla pequeña y se echó a reír. La apariencia realmente parece gustarle y también parece estar feliz de que la planta esté en pleno florecimiento en lugar de medio muerta.   
Era raro ser alabado tanto por un cliente y que además dijera cosas buenas del empaque, _así que sonrió y comenzó a reír también._

Es agradable. Ahora siente que verdaderamente es el dueño de una florería. (Y una bastante buena a decir verdad.)

**"Gracias. Por favor, venga de nuevo pronto."**

El cliente le regresó un saludo ligero y después sujetó la maceta con ambas manos.

Cuando cree que el sonido de sus pasos es bastante alegre y se siente más que feliz consigo mismo, un nuevo visitante, que pasa por la puerta de la tienda, hace que el cliente se tropiece y ofrezca un breve: _**"Oh, perdón".**_   
Solo entonces, desde su lugar en el mostrador, se da cuenta de que alguien está de pie. Mirándole fijamente desde la puerta.

 _Tuvo que levantar la cabeza de un modo exagerado_.

Un hombre, con un brazo recargado en la ventana, había chocado intencionalmente con el nuevo cliente. El pobre sujeto lo miraba tan fijamente que casi dejaba caer la maceta contra el suelo. Se disculpó otra vez y se arrastró por la calle, encogiéndose de hombros.

Las frías pupilas azul prusiano no dejan de verle de arriba para abajo aunque ya casi va a mitad de cuadra.

**"¡Félix!"**

Isaac, que era realmente severo para regañarlo, le gritó con muchas ganas desde adentro así que Félix finalmente movió su mirada disgustada hacia él.

**"¿Por qué se estaban riendo?"**

Entonces, _soltó ese tipo de pregunta_.   
La atmósfera estaba rígida pero también parecía ser completamente absurda.

Dios bendito.

**"Porque es un cliente".**

**"Pues nunca te reíste cuando yo era un cliente".**

**"No tienes que tratarlos así ¿Me entendiste? Ellos son los que hacen que el negocio siga en pie ¿Y si el cliente ya no vuelve?"**

Pero aunque dijo eso, la expresión de Félix solo empeoró.

 **"¡Cuando llegué por primera vez me trataste como si fuera una piedra en tu zapato! Pero ahora vienen otras personas y...** **_¡Y vas y les haces_ ** **_ojitos_ ** **_!_ ** **¿Quién te dio permiso de reírte?"**

**"... ¿Ahora también te pones celoso de un cliente?"**

**"Sí. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque te ríes bastante con cualquiera cuando eso debería ser solamente para mi!"**

A pesar de revelar unos celos que parecían ciertamente interminables, Félix ni siquiera parecía saber que estaba armando todo un alboroto así que solo gritó y siguió gritando.

 **"Félix."** Al contrario de él, Isaac habló con una voz bastante tranquila... _Aunque su rostro se acercaba al color del fuego._ Incluso había terminado por tragar saliva de un modo bastante escandaloso. **"Tú deberías..."**

**"¡Voy a mover mi oficina para acá!"**

**"... Vaya, esa es una amenaza nueva."**

**"No es una amenaza, mi sueño secreto siempre fue trabajar en medio de una florería. Ya sabes, con el olor del perfume de las plantas, las macetas estas y mi hermoso omega, que es aún más bonito que una flor, a mi lado. No. En mis piernas... Con un delantal."**

A diferencia de su tono molesto y sus ojos fríos, _tenía una suave y bonita curva en la punta de sus labios_. Como la de un gatito... Fue una expresión que le hizo sentir una leve sensación de crisis existencial porque estaba enamorado justo de ESE gesto. Pero incluso con esa pequeña sonrisa, la parte de Isaac que todavía razonaba con normalidad comenzó a decirle **¿Estás** **jodiéndome** **?** ¿¡Por qué estás viendo la encantadora sonrisa de Félix cuando deberías estar molesto con él!? Isaac frunció el ceño.

Parecía una situación difícil, eso de tomar el control.

Félix, cuyos ojos no son usuales, derramando esa feromona Alfa sobre él... Lo estaba matando. De verdad _que estaba a nada de rendirse_.   
Isaac cerró los ojos, todavía tenía ese aroma en la punta de la nariz.

**"Solo son clientes, no están interesados en mi. Además, llevo un anillo de bodas y una marca enorme en la nuca. ¿Podrías entonces... Dejar de ser tan sensible?"**

No sabía si había dicho algo malo... Pero el hombre inútilmente sensible que tenía como esposo alza las cejas para él y hace que la energía incómoda llene de nuevo toda la habitación.

 **"** **Scusami** **, pero esto lo hago porque estoy nervioso ¿Qué pasa si alguien ve esa bonita sonrisa que tienes y se enamora de ti?"**

**"..."**

**"¿Qué pasa si eres secuestrado nuevamente? ¿Y si alguien te hace daño? Y Benjamín..."**

**"¡Deja ya esos pensamientos absurdos, Félix! Solo pierdes el tiempo al preocuparte."**

La respuesta de Isaac fue contundente, _pero Félix no parece querer escuchar:_

**"¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! Mira, se que no lo entiendes ahora, pero a mi y a las personas que están cerca de mi, siempre les pasan cosas malas. ¡Ya lo viste antes!"**

**"Pero eso no fue..."**

**"¿O estás diciendo que ni siquiera te importa si te llevan lejos de mi otra vez?**

**"No, eso no es..."**

**"Estoy lleno de pensamientos terribles. Incluso** **pienso** **que si no vengo por aquí a menudo... No sé, mi cabeza va a estallar. Debo estar enloqueciendo de nuevo porque siento otra vez,** _**esa cosa que me dice que algo va a pasar.** _ **"**

Isaac estaba sin palabras... Félix _realmente parecía estar mal._ ¿Y cómo calmas a un hombre que parece a punto de romperse frente a ti cuando todavía te da vergüenza abrirte? Entonces, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo apropiado, Félix levanta la vista y mira por encima del mostrador. Isaac lo siguió también.

Por un momento, la sensación de preocupación pasó a ser una de vergüenza absoluta.

 **"Querido Benjamin..."** Murmuró mientras se inclinaba para sostener la tarjeta en su mano. **"Aquí está otra vez."**

**"Sí."**

El hábito de Isaac de escribirle una tarjeta a Benjamin aún permanecía latente. Sin embargo, a diferencia del pasado en el que las tarjetas se amontonaban en su cajón, _ahora tenía el placer de entregárselas en persona..._   
Cada vez que se le ocurría alguna palabra, la escribía de inmediato y luego ponía la tarjeta en la mano de Benjamin. Era hermoso que el niño abriera los ojos un montón y se riera, _como si acabara de recibir un gran regalo._ Benjamin mira detenidamente la imagen de la tarjeta colorida y luego le pide que lea lo que dice allí. Isaac pone al niño en su regazo y lee la tarjeta. Besa su cabello...

Entregar tarjetas a su niño es una rutina indispensable por lo que seguramente Félix sabía que lo estaba haciendo ¿Por qué estaba hablando de eso ahora? _¿Por qué parecía tan asombrado?_

 **"Nunca me has... Dado una tarjeta a mi"** Dijo **"¿No es eso algo injusto también?"**

La voz de Félix era descuidada, estaba llena de dolor y era cada vez más y más bajita. De verdad _¿Qué estaba pasando con él el día de hoy?_ Lo hacía sentir como si tuviera niebla en la cabeza.

**"Félix, eso es algo que..."**

_**"Con amor, Isaac".** _

Pensaba que ahora si que debía decirle algo, pero sus labios se pusieron todos secos de inmediato. Félix seguía leyendo el final de la tarjeta: **"Con amor, Isaac" "Con amor..."** Y le bloqueó las palabras que ya venía ensayando.

Los ojos azules que lo miraban parecían molestos otra vez así que Isaac volvió a tragar un suspiro enorme.   
Nunca pensó que estaría celoso de esto o de aquello, pero tal vez todavía seguía siendo muy inexperto con el tema del amor.

 **"Isaac... ¿Tú harías alguna vez una carta para mí?"** A diferencia de la cara que tenía una dulce sonrisa, la pupila azul se estaba haciendo más oscura cada vez. **"¿** **Escribirías** **tus** **sentimientos** **?"**

El espeso aroma de las feromonas se enganchó de inmediato a su nariz. En un instante, sus ojos se vuelven borrosos, su corazón comienza a correr rápido y le llega un calor intenso desde el vientre al pecho. Se alejó... _Porque realmente sentía que todavía era un cobarde._

**"¿No te muestro mis sentimientos incluso sin necesidad de una tarjeta?"**

Isaac murmuró esto, ignorando el estado de calor que no dejaba de crecer dentro de él.

 **"Bueno, en realidad necesito más que eso"** Agarró sus manos y tiró tan fuerte de él que casi terminó recostado en su pecho. Luego susurró, pegando sus labios con los suyos: **"Todos los días me estás hablando con tu cuerpo, eso es verdad. A veces me dices que me extrañas y otras que me deseas..."**

Su respiración húmeda permaneció sobre sus labios incluso después de que lo besó. Y cada vez que susurraba una palabra, un dulce aliento caía en su boca y le dejaba una fuerte sensación de cosquilleo.

Isaac inclinó la cabeza un poco más hacía él. A decir verdad, amaba sus bonitos labios y su perfecta lengua. La manera en la que se sentían cuando estaban sobre él, _tan maravillosos..._ Solo quería besarlo de inmediato, incluso ahora. Pero Félix decidió burlarse de él y se alejó.

**"Pero ahora, quiero recibir tu amor por separado. Quiero una tarjeta. Una tarjeta que diga <Con amor, Isaac>".**

Isaac levantó los ojos hacía él, _estaba más que borracho por su calor._

**"Entonces mostrarte mi amor con mi cuerpo ya no será necesario..."**

**"Lo quiero todo...**  
 _**Porque necesito** _ _**confirmar** _ _**todavía más que no vas a dejarme ir".** _


	3. Señor Felice 2

Las feromonas Alfa que se sentían terriblemente agresivas provenían del Félix que no dejaba de mirar por la ventana. Su aroma dulce, que es claramente más espeso el día de hoy, irrita la nariz de Isaac y luego fluye profundamente hacia sus pulmones... _Y en sus pulmones se extiende a todos los rincones de su cuerpo y le hace tener un inmenso calor._

Suspiró.

Ese hombre es el Alfa con el que está enlazado así que cuando su aroma está en el aire, extendiéndose por todas direcciones, su cuerpo no tiene más remedio que responderle.   
Isaac se acercó un poco a él y preguntó si **estaba bien** , vomitando sus palabras tan rápido que a penas y se entendió. Incluso si trata de fingir calma, las feromonas envuelven su cuerpo de tal manera que ya siente la espalda llena de sudor.

**"No, me siento enojado cada vez que recuerdo que mi esposo se ríe con otros hombres y habla con otros hombres y escribe tarjetas para otros hombres..."**

**"Ese otro hombre, es tu hijo."**

**"¿Y eso qué...?**

Félix, que tocó la barbilla de Isaac con la punta de sus dedos, pegó los labios en los suyos y luego, acomodó la mano sobre su estómago para irla subiendo bajo la ropa...

**"Todavía es temprano ¿Qué vas a hacer?"**

Cuanto más pensaba, más absurdo le parecía la situación: Primero entra en la tienda y después revela unos celos que parecen infantiles. Grita y dice que siente que algo va mal... _¡Y luego está el asunto de ponerse a derramar un montón de feromonas sobre él!_  
Es molesto y definitivamente no lo puede entender.

**"Me preguntaba si tendría que hacerte saber nuevamente el hecho de que eres mi Omega".**

**"Eso es algo que entiendo muy bien".**

**"Pues yo siento que lo olvidaste"**

Isaac miró a Félix con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego, dándose por vencido, _levantó la vista y lo besó._ Se inclinó y abrió la boca para dejar que lo tomara de esa manera brillante, encantadora y codiciosa de siempre...

**"Yo no olvidaría algo como eso, Félix ¿Está bien? Tienes que calmarte."**

**"... ¿Puedo cerrar la puerta de la tienda?"**

La sutil pregunta planteó una tentación inmensa. Isaac tragó saliva tan fuerte que incluso se escuchó otra vez y le dejó un ligero ardor en la garganta. Es demasiado temprano para cerrar la tienda, pero... _La verdad es que ya comenzó a mojar su ropa interior._   
Su pene, que se ha endurecido debido al movimiento de las caderas de Félix contra las suyas, es algo que no puede ignorar tan fácilmente.

**"Voy a cerrar hasta que complete mis ventas de hoy".**

Era una broma, pero Félix se puso todo serio.

**"Si ese es el caso, compraré todo por un año entero."**

**"Idiota. Si mi esposo me da dinero, dudo mucho que eso pueda llamarse** **_"Una venta"_ ** **."**

Aunque no había cambios en su actitud, con estas nuevas palabras Félix se echó a reír escandalosamente con los labios todavía pegados a su cara.   
_Es difícil soportar la sensación de cosquilleo cuando su aliento le entra así en la boca..._

Isaac extendió las manos y alcanzó su espalda para abrazarlo con fuerza. Esta vez, sus labios no se detuvieron a corta distancia, más bien, _parecen estarse comiendo la boca._ Empujándose hasta que quedan contra la pared.   
Sus lenguas comienzan a enredarse como serpientes, se meten y salen en la boca del otro. Succionan... Chupan. Isaac fue el primero en comenzar pero, al momento siguiente a partir de ahí, ya estaba moviéndose a merced de Félix.

El beso, que rápidamente se volvió violento, _es como estarse atacando el uno al otro._ La saliva fluyó por su boca abierta. Las lenguas van del interior de Isaac al de Félix.... Se mueven a la par hasta que termina escuchándose el sonido del roce y de la codicia de sus membranas mucosas. Se vuelve obsceno.

Félix comenzó a retroceder otra vez. El lugar al que se dirigían ahora era el sofá que estaba junto a la puerta. Caminan paso a paso sin despegar los labios y cada nuevo movimiento que realizan termina dejando una camisa o unos pantalones, calcetines y calzoncillos en el suelo.

La tienda ya estaba cerrada y resguardada por Tony, quien se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando en el hermoso sofá al lado de la puerta. Es un mueble hecho de terciopelo oscuro que por poco no cabe en la florería pero que Félix había insistido en conservar. _Tal vez porque tenía en mente justo esto_.   
El hombre, que ahora se empujó hacia el sofá con un lento retroceso, apenas separó los labios que hasta entonces habían estado mordiendo y chupando y comenzó a acariciarle las piernas...

Tiene esa mirada que dice **_"Realmente quiero cogerte"_**

 **"... No puedo controlarme cuando me miras con esa cara tan sucia"**. No hubo dudas en tocar su cuerpo. Era algo así como la manera que tenía para reconfirmar la textura y la forma de su esposo con cada uno de sus dedos. Isaac respiró hondo y solo se dejó tocar. **"Me vuelves una bestia hambrienta por tu carne."**

La voz sensual frota sus oídos por lo que jadea y opta por comenzar a subir lentamente los dedos por su pecho...  
Oh _, Dios mío,_ de verdad se estaba ahogado. El calor está subiendo y sus ojos están incluso un poco más rojos.

Félix, mirando a Isaac, besó su garganta y su clavícula, presionando los labios hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Su lengua, que se ha vuelto un poco más violenta que antes, le provoca mucho dolor en la boca cuando decide besarlo. Le chupa la lengua tanto que le duele.

_Lo empujó porque ya no podía respirar._

Cuando Isaac jaló una enorme bocanada de aire, levantó las manos y las puso alrededor del cuello de Félix. Él se sentó en el sofá, abrazando su cintura...   
Isaac, acomodado con las piernas cruzadas sobre los muslos de Félix, no pudo evitar que le temblara la espalda. La erección caliente de su esposo se frota bajo su entrada húmeda así que no le cuesta nada cuando lo levanta un poquito y después lo baja para penetrarlo de inmediato. _Su corazón latía como si fuera a explotar._

**"Ah, ah, Félix. Ah, Félix..."**

Isaac se retorció mientras olvidaba todo rastro de su antigua vergüenza.

**"Isaac, separa tu trasero para mí".**

Luego lo besa como si no pudiera soportarlo más. Son labios empapados con saliva y con pequeños rastros de sangre... Isaac bajó las manos y acomodó mejor su pene con la punta de sus dedos mientras que Félix rápidamente sostenía sus caderas hacía arriba. Cuando lo ve, parece como si le suplicara en silencio por que llene su interior

Félix se metió hasta el fondo.

**"¡AH!"**

Después de detener el movimiento de su cuerpo por un momento, Félix besó las mejillas sonrojadas de Isaac durante mucho tiempo hasta calmarlo.

**"Muevete, ya muevete."**

**"No seas tan impaciente, cariño."**

Félix, que abrazó su espalda, beso el lóbulo de la oreja de Isaac y luego apretó su trasero con ambas manos.

Isaac decidió sacudir su cintura lentamente... _Realmente muy lento._ Cada vez que se mueve de atrás para adelante, el pene que llena su interior parece golpear justo en el sitio que le encanta. Siente cosquillas. Más aún, quiere que ese hombre se empuje con ganas y le pegue allí tan fuerte como siempre. Pero Félix, que todavía no se movía, solamente le estaba acariciando el estómago... ¡Y él no tenía tiempo para perderse en caricias!   
Finalmente, Isaac agarró su agujero con la mano que había ocupado para sostener el pene de Félix y lo abrió. Ni siquiera tenía caso fingir que no le gustaba porque ya estaban casados. Tenían un enlace y seguramente ya había notado... _Que tener sexo con él lo hacía sentir como nacer de nuevo._

Pronto, sin embargo, Isaac despejó los pensamientos que estaban flotado en su mente. La sensación de la membrana mucosa siendo aplastada se extiende tanto que parece como si le quemara. La risa baja de Félix se filtró a través de él...

**"Sí, bien, muy bien mi amor..."**

Si le agrega una larga lamida en el cuello y una voz baja, los pelos de todo su cuerpo se le ponen de punta. Ahora Félix sostenía su manos para abrirle todavía más el culo... Se siente, como tener fiebre.

En el momento en que Isaac levantó sus ojos irritados para quejarse por la manera en que le tomaba las manos, se volvió blanco y luego rojo y su rostro pareció llenarse de lujuria cuando gritó.

**"Ahora no puedes culparme... Porque todo lo estás haciendo tú ¿Verdad?"**

**"Ah..."**

**"¿Verdad?"**

**"Sí... Sí, todo lo estoy haciendo yo."**

La temperatura de la pequeña tienda aumentaba cada vez que exhalaba con dificultad y cuando continuaba jadeando y gritando. El sonido de la piel húmeda chocando entre sí sonaba cada vez más fuerte y además, cuando se movían, el sofá chirriaba y pegaba tan fuerte con las patas que bien podría parecer un burdel en lugar de una floristería.

**"Félix... Detente. Voy a correrme..."**

Pero Félix se dedicó a aplastar su interior, _excitado con la idea de que eyaculara mientras estaba adentro._

**"¿Quién fue el niño que ocasionó todo esto? Claro que no me voy a detener."**

La piel de Isaac, que se volvió húmeda y sudorosa, se sintió más sensible cuando le mordió sobre la marca del enlace... _Las feromonas Omega le llenaron entonces la nariz y la boca._


	4. Señor Felice 3

_//Hay que aclarar que el extra del primer tomo llamado_ _**"Día de Halloween"** _ _sucede después de todo lo acontecido en este segundo libro//_

Félix lleva un buen rato inhalando ese bello aroma que lo excita y lo embriaga por igual... _Y eso definitivamente también es emocionante._ Su pene pareció entrar más profundo ¿Está temblando el cuerpo de Isaac? Porque el reposabrazos del sofá se está moviendo tanto...

Félix no tardó en empujarlo completamente hacia arriba.

**"Ah, espera... ¡No, no, no!"**

Isaac gritó con ganas, con las manos temblorosas y el rostro lleno de enormes gotas de sudor. Lo sostuvo tan fuerte como pudo y dejó caer su espalda toda hacia atrás. Félix entonces levantó la cabeza hacia su rostro distorsionado y se permitió incluso abrir un poco más los ojos.

**"Oh, ¡Mierda...!"**

Entonces, _una fuente de líquido blanco se esparció sobre el vientre de Isaac mientras sentía como Félix terminaba dentro de él._ Era la primera vez para el Alfa pero Isaac ya había eyaculado un par de veces mientras temblaba y volvía a abrir la boca para gritar. Debido a esto, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de semen y fluidos corporales que le hacían sentir asquerosamente pegajoso.

**"... Te dije que no lo hicieras así."**

Sin embargo, Isaac, que se había derrumbado sobre su abdomen, todavía parecía poder darse el lujo de regañarlo con una voz fuerte. Como si no pudiera seguir el ritmo, sin embargo, sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear y luego solamente se cerraron un momento.

_Realmente eso lo cansó._

**"Tenía prisa".**

**"Y yo quería estar seco".**

**"No puedo controlarme tanto, Isaac. Mi pene también tiene sentimientos".**

Después de soltar una excusa así de tonta, Félix arrojó un suspiro enorme y terminó por recostarse también...  
Siempre que Isaac parecía a punto de terminar, le decía que se detuviera para que pudiera salirse. Pero le seguía pareciendo bastante indigno tener que sacarlo antes de eyacular, así que no hacía eso. Por el contrario, cada vez que tenían relaciones sexuales, siempre eyaculaba en lo más profundo de la pared interior de Isaac. Eso... _Lo hacía sentir mejor que cualquier droga o medicina en el mundo._

Cuando conoció a Isaac hace cuatro años, fue la primera y la última vez que tuvieron un **"Nudo"** No significaba que no quisiera hacerlo, por supuesto... Pero Isaac tenía miedo. Cuando ocasionalmente sentía que los genitales de Félix estaban más hinchados de lo normal, ponía una cara de pánico extremo y gritaba que quería que se detuviera.   
Obviamente, él no tenía más remedio que aceptar.

**"¿Te dolió mucho cuándo** **anudamos** **la última vez?"**

Félix, carraspeando un poco, besó la frente de Isaac y lo recostó para comenzar a buscar su ropa interior, que estaba tirada al azar por todo el suelo. Isaac, que gradualmente se dio la vuelta, se extendió a todo lo largo y de repente frunció el ceño ante el inesperado dolor.

**"Sí, en ese momento pensé que mis intestinos estaban rompiéndose... Incluso me dieron ganas de vomitar. La verdad es una experiencia que no quiero volver a tener".**

Una respuesta más honesta que nunca vino de los labios de Isaac. _Félix arqueó las cejas._

**"Bueno pero... ¿No querías un segundo bebé?"**

**"Pues, sí. Pero podemos tenerlo incluso si no anudamos".**

**"Bueno, eso no es algo tan fácil de hacer. El cuerpo de un Omega reacciona mejor cuando..."**

**"Detente"** De nuevo, las palabras de Félix fueron cortadas implacablemente. _Isaac parecía haberse puesto todo rígido._ **"Tú lo dijiste, es mi cuerpo. Y yo quiero seguir decidiendo sobre él".**

Isaac, que parecía haber dicho todo esto aplicando la mayor frialdad posible, se puso de pie como si hubiera sido impulsado por una fuerza desconocida. Félix escuchó como sacó un corto chasquido con su lengua y luego vio como se ponía a temblar con fuerza... Parecía tratar de fortalecer los dedos de sus pies para ponerse derecho así que le costó mucho ponerse la ropa interior y los pantalones. Félix, que había intentado mantenerse al margen para no molestarlo, se acercó para que al menos pudiera sujetarse de él (Si quería) Es decir, después de todo había eyaculado muchas veces. Además, lloró y gimió durante casi cuatro horas.

**"Gracias..."**

**"Entonces... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"** Al final volvió a tumbarse en el sofá, relajándose boca arriba. Parecía una persona absolutamente elegante aunque estuviera desnudo y manchado. **"Yo no quiero forzarte, pero es un tema que vamos a tener que abordar en algún momento."**

Isaac miró por la ventana, escuchando los gruñidos de Félix. Cuando comenzaron se veía como una cálida tarde de sol y ahora había un cielo oscuro y frío. _Una escena que le hizo darse cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado con bastante rapidez._

**"Realmente necesito tiempo..."**

**"¿Y no es mejor vencer los miedos enfrentándose a ellos de inmediato?"**

Pero, como siempre, Félix respondió descaradamente a sus palabras y se levantó de su asiento para envolverlo entre sus brazos. Parecía muy fuerte, con músculos marcados y manos grandes... Pero siempre era terriblemente tierno con él. _Incluso si siempre parecía pensar con el pene._  
Una vez más, se quedaron metidos en una atmósfera pegajosamente rosa que hizo que la fiebre aumentara junto con la sensación de hambre. Hambre de ser tragado por esos maravillosos ojos azul prusiano...

Pero, igual Isaac decidió que era mejor parar allí.

**"... Benjamin está esperando por nosotros."**

**"Tienes razón".**

Félix respondió sin rodeos, como si fuera una cuestión de rutina... Después de comenzar a vivir juntos, Benjamin esperaba diariamente por el regreso de Isaac. Todavía no podía abandonar su hábito de dormir al lado de su abuela, pero le gustaba mucho llegar y esperar en la puerta para decir **"¡Bienvenido a casa!"** Colocando una voz completamente hermosa y una sonrisa inmensa. Entonces Isaac, que no quería que Benjamin esperara mucho tiempo, iba a limpiar la tienda y cerrar... _Hasta que Félix decidió que era mejor entrar, claro._

**"Pero una vez que lleguemos a casa, voy a mandar al niño a la cama para que podamos resolver adecuadamente nuestra pequeña** **_"discusión"_ ** **."**

**"No creo que mi cuerpo aguante tus estrategias de convencimiento".**

**"Para nada... Sé lo fuerte que eres."**

**"Pues yo digo que de ninguna manera."**

Isaac refutó sus palabras y sacudió la cabeza. Era cierto que tenía confianza en su cuerpo, _pero cada vez que se mezclaba con Félix sentía que se perdía completamente_. Se agota más de lo que quiere admitir. Lo consume hasta el punto en que siente que puede desaparecer y su cuerpo dejar de responderle hasta que todos sus fluidos corporales se sequen de su piel...  
Su fuerza física, todo lo que le enseñaron en la marina sobre saltar, aguantar y pelear, parece ser inútil a su lado. Sin embargo, lo sorprendente de toda esta situación es que cada vez que ve sus ojos, incluso después de estar con él toda la noche e hincharse varias veces, _puede volver a encenderse como si fuera una bomba de mecha corta._

De hecho, el sexo con él no es malo. En lugar de pensar que lo odia, siente que se está volviendo cada vez más adicto a la manera que tiene para hacer que todo se sienta tan intensamente placentero.  
Quizá es porque es un Omega o porque están enlazados, pero puede sentir su alegría y sentir su placer para llegar a un éxtasis más intenso que nunca.

_Cuanto más tomas de una medicina, más te vuelves adicto._

_Cuanto más tiempo tu cuerpo se vuelve deseoso de placer, más difícil es decir_ _**NO** _ _._

**"¿Pero no es que querías mostrarme que podías tener a mi hijo incluso sin mi nudo? Solo, tengo ganas de descubrir si es verdad o no".**

Félix volvió a susurrar sus exigencias, con los labios pegados en la oreja de Isaac y después con la boca presionando completamente contra su nuca. Siente su cabello dorado picarle constantemente la nariz...

**"Entonces... Espera a después de la cena."**

Es una palabra cargada de timidez y vergüenza, pero Félix finalmente tiene una sonrisa satisfactoria en la cara.

Cuando se besaron, pareció sentir otra vez que el tiempo se le había ido muy deprisa. Siempre despiertan a primera hora de la mañana, Félix hace ejercicio, toma una ducha, luego él va a despertar a Benjamin y bajan para tomar el desayuno todos juntos. Es el comienzo de un día normal...   
**Pero es posible que no vaya a ser igual mañana.**


	5. Señor Felice 4

Gracias a la brillante luz del sol, frunció el ceño y volvió la cabeza para un lado...

_El hueco junto a él estaba vacío._

Isaac, que tardó un poco en darse cuenta de esto, estiró la mano y luego levantó un poco el cuerpo. Incluso si lo hace despacio se produce un dolor increíble que parece estar disperso por todos los huesos y músculos que trae encima, así que el movimiento se detiene. Rueda sobre su espalda... Un gemido que surgió desde el fondo de su garganta se filtró con fuerza así que Isaac, que dejó de respirar y exhaló profundo durante mucho tiempo, prefirió quedarse acostado un poco más.

Pensó que tal vez ya era muy tarde así que extendió un brazo sobre la mesa de noche. Era como un reflejo, sujetar su teléfono celular, encenderlo y perderse allí un buen rato para luego intentar dormir por otro minuto. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, ahora no importa lo mucho que mueva la mano o cuanto extienda los dedos sobre la mesa, no lo encuentra.   
De ninguna manera. ¿Félix podría haberse llevado su teléfono celular por equivocación? Tan pronto como entró en la habitación anoche, lo sacó de su bolsillo y... ¿O olvidó sacarlo? ¿Se cayó en la florería cuando se quitó la ropa? En realidad lo piensa una y otra vez y los recuerdos de tomar y colocar el teléfono celular en la mesita permanecen claros así que **¿Dónde está?**

Era un momento en que estaba pensando en el paradero de un teléfono celular con la cabeza toda mareada.

**"¡Papi!"**

Sin previo aviso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y se escuchó una voz alta y feliz. Está el sonido de sus piecitos cuando corre en dirección a la cama así que por un momento, se olvida de su tonto celular desaparecido e intenta sentarse correctamente...  
Isaac sonrió para él, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, y extendió los brazos hacia Benjamin.

**"Papi, papi".**

Benjamin salta rápidamente y se arroja a sus brazos. Isaac se ríe a carcajadas y abraza con fuerza su pequeño cuerpecito. _El olor del fragante niño fluye entonces cómodamente sobre la punta de su nariz..._

**"Benjamin, ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Cuándo te despertaste?"**

Mientras besaba las mejillas del niño de un modo exagerado, Benjamin sonrió, se rió y se encogió de hombros hasta hacerse una bolita. Aparentemente eso le estaba dando muchas cosquillas como para que lo pudiera resistir.

**"¡Me desperté porque ya era de día! Pero papá tardó mucho"**

El niño, atrapado en sus brazos, lo mira como si estuviera enojado con él por haber hecho eso.

**"Lo siento, tenía mucho sueño. Me acabo de despertar... ¿Ya desayunaste?"**

**"** **Uhum** **. Desayuné con papá Félix y después vimos la televisión. Papá siguió durmiendo."**

**"¿Con papá Félix? ¿Donde está papá ahora? ¿Sigue abajo?**

**"No. Fue a trabajar."**

**"¿Ya se fue?"**

Había demasiadas dudas sobre la cara de Isaac. Claro, no es extraño que desayune con Benjamin y tampoco que vea la televisión mientras tanto... Pero él siempre se va a trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche. Gracias a esto, a menudo dormían tarde y se despertaban tarde así que... ¿Estaba todo bien? ¿Debería contactarlo? Isaac estaba tan preocupado que mientras volvía a extender la mano sobre la mesita para buscar su teléfono celular, recordó que estaba perdido.

**"Ben, por cierto. ¿Has visto el teléfono de papá?**

Estaba acariciando el cabello de limón de Benjamin, que continuaba estando completamente recostado entre sus brazos. Entonces, el niño levantó la cabeza y abrió mucho más los ojos. Pareció recordarlo por un momento y pronto terminó asintiendo vigorosamente.

**"¡Sip!"**

**"¿Dónde?"**

**"Allí."**

La manita de Benjamin señaló la mesita de noche. Por supuesto tendría que estar allí, pero ahora estaba vacío.

**"No está. ¿Sabes de otro lugar dónde pudiera estar, Benjamin?"**

Cuando se le volvió a preguntar, el niño asintió de nuevo y exclamó: **"¡Lo sé!"**

Entonces mientras descendía de sus brazos, jaló la caja de pañuelos de papel **"Kleenex"** que estaban al lado de la mesa y metió toda la mano en el rectángulo de entrada. La caja de **Kleenex** era lo suficientemente grande como para que sus pequeños dedos se movieran a la perfección. Se agitó por un momento y luego volvió a levantar la mano.  
A diferencia de la primera vez que puso la mano dentro de los **Kleenex** , el teléfono celular de Isaac está allí ahora.

Isaac parpadeó. _¿Y por qué estaba en los pañuelos?_

**"Lo puse aquí".**

Cuando Isaac, a quien le habían entregado su teléfono celular, se sentó en la cama, Benjamin respondió de inmediato como si estuviera muy orgulloso de si mismo.

**"¿Por qué lo pusiste en la caja?"**

**"Te lo daré cuando te levantes. Si no... Si no despiertas ¡No vas a tener celular!"**

**"Pobre de mí..."**

Isaac, que miró al niño, no pudo soportar el impulso de reir.   
A veces Benjamin esconde cosas de la casa y luego se emociona cada vez que las personas encuentran algo por su cuenta. Lo sorprendente es que Benjamin sabe sobre cada objeto y lugar sin olvidarlos nunca.

Isaac continuó derramando lágrimas de risa mientras miraba alternativamente los pañuelos y el teléfono celular. Es lindo que su niño siempre supere las expectativas que tiene de él, así que había decidido descargar todos sus sentimientos sobre sus mejillas. _Besándole una y otra y otra vez_. Mientras lo hacía, el niño se encogió de hombros nuevamente y comenzó a decir que le hacía muchas cosquillas.

**"Pero Benjamin... No puedes poner el celular de papá en ningún otro lado. Pensé que lo había perdido."**

**"No se perdió"**

**"Bueno. Por eso la próxima vez tienes que hablar con papá por adelantado."**

**"** **Uhum** **."**

**"Ya que hemos encontrado el teléfono, ¿Deberíamos bajar ahora?"**

**"La abuela me pidió que te dijera que ya hay comida para ti".**

**"De acuerdo. Papá realmente va tarde hoy."**

Pensaba que iba a perder más tiempo si se cambiaba de ropa, así que se quedó en pijama y bajó cargando al niño contra su pecho. Cómo le había dicho, la mesa estaba ordenada y llena de comida deliciosa. Además de lo que había hecho su madre, cuando los sirvientes se dieron cuenta de que venía, salieron con bandejas llenas de huevos revueltos y tocino. Habían preparado croquetas de patata y tortitas de atún junto con sandwiches de jamón, _como un desayuno americano_ _simple_.   
Cuando se sentó a la mesa con Benjamin entre sus brazos, la trabajadora preguntó:

**"¿Qué le gustaría tomar?"**

Isaac pidió café de inmediato. Mientras tanto, el niño sostiene el tocino crujiente en su mano y comienza a comerlo a mordidas bastante pequeñas y pausadas.

**"¿Te gustaría comer huevos también?"**

Benjamin sacudió la cabeza.

**"Galletas"**

**"Es muy temprano"**

**"La abuela dijo que estaba bien si comía galletas después de comer. Ya terminé de comer. Comí tanto como esto".**

El niño extendió los brazos y enfatizó que comió mucho. Isaac, que miraba en silencio al niño pidiendo una galleta, pronto soltó un suspiro enorme.

**"Eres muy bueno hablando. Ya pareces un niño grande."**

**"Tengo tres años."**

**"No, ya cumpliste cuatro"**

Con tres dedos abiertos y extendidos hacía él, Benjamin se encogió de hombros y dijo que **no** , como si pensara que alguien como él definitivamente no podía ser grande.   
Seguía siendo un bebé después de todo así que Isaac comenzó a reír de nuevo. Finalmente, la galleta de Benjamin, su recompensa por desayunar, se colocó en un plato de plástico que tenía delante de él junto con un biberón lleno de figuritas. Benjamin estaba interesado en comer galletas con leche así que sostuvo la galleta con ambas manos y luego la comió salvajemente. _Igual a si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo._

Isaac, que miró a Benjamin, esparció el cabello del niño hacía atrás y luego le limpió la boquita llena de chocolate y polvo de galleta. Benjamin comió y él bebió su café... Como una mañana común, tranquila y relajante, _pero Félix no contestaba sus mensajes de texto y tampoco parecía poder recibir sus llamadas._ Aunque estaba preocupado otra vez, Isaac se concentró más en su niño y en la comida que estaba al frente.

El pan tostado era bueno, **al menos.**


	6. Señor Felice 4.1

**"Quiero ver a mi abuelo".**

Mientras Isaac estaba desayunando pacíficamente con Benjamin, _él estaba preocupado por sus propios asuntos._   
Bajó al sótano de su mansión, mirando la pantalla de su celular con una mirada bastante aguda. En la pantalla grande con el signo de una videollamada, en lugar del abuelo de Félix, **Vincenzo** , estaba la cara dura de **Lucca**. Un hombre conocido por ser el "brazo derecho" de la organización.

Félix está familiarizado con él, pero igual le seguía pareciendo molesto.

**< Es un poco difícil hacerlo ahora. Tienes que esperar.>**

**"Lucca, no seas idiota y dile que conteste él."**

Frunciendo el ceño, Félix se mueve hacia abajo como si su cuerpo reaccionara por cuenta propia... Dependiendo de su movimiento, la pantalla también tiene un ángulo diferente así que a veces solo se ve su cara y en ocasiones el cuerpo entero. Parece que no está en la mansión de su abuelo, incluso parece estar algo borroso. Es un espacio que le recuerda a una fábrica o a un taller cerrado, con viejas lámparas fluorescentes y escucha... _Un gemido reprimido en alguna parte a la distancia._

Félix bebió de su café mientras miraba la escena que se desarrollaba en la pantalla. A Isaac le gustaba el café ligero y fragante, pero él disfruta de los **espresso** , que generalmente son oscuros.   
Sin embargo, hoy día, también está bebiendo el mismo café ligero que Isaac.

Se arrepentía de no haber pedido un vodka.


	7. Señor Felice 5

**"Dios, esto comienza a molestarme"**

Sin embargo, la mano que continuaba llevando café a su boca terminó por detenerse. La cámara que se movía a algún lado se quedó finalmente quieta y luego, Félix torció por completo las cejas y acercó un poco más la nariz... _Había una situación terrible que se desarrollaba del otro lado de la pantalla._ Tanto así que no podía distinguir si lo que estaba allí era una persona o un trozo de carne. Era alguien que estaba aplastado, tirado en el suelo y cubierto de sangre. Su abuelo tenía un bate manchado y cuando lo agitó, un pedazo de algo cayó de inmediato haciendo un sonido asqueroso.  
Sin embargo, el sujeto todavía se estremece inconscientemente. _Parece estar con vida._

Sacudió el bate una vez más. La sangre se veía muy roja en la parte superior de la madera, goteaba y parecía astillado... De pronto, **PAM, PAM,** el sonido de los golpes comienza a parecer muy cruel. ¡Es una vista horrible! Como la de una película de terror.  
Félix, sin embargo, solo bebió café otra vez. Ocasionalmente consultaba la hora en su reloj de la muñeca y luego hacía una expresión de enojo total _¿Cuántos minutos habían pasado ya para este momento?_ ¡Y todo por un puto muerto!

El hombre, que se limpió el sudor del rostro, arrojó el palo al suelo como si ya no le funcionara y luego, solo giró el cuerpo para mirar directamente a la pantalla. Su cara tenía demasiadas salpicaduras de sangre...

**< ¿Qué mierda quieres?>**

Él nunca fue exactamente una persona _"amable"_ , pero parece estar todavía más enojado el día de hoy. Félix comenzó a reír mientras ponía la taza de café sobre la mesa de su oficina. Solamente, quería hacer un sonido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara incluso en el lugar en el que estaba su abuelo.

**"Que raro que todavía estés tan activo, abuelo".**

**< ¡Cállate, idiota! ¡Esa es justamente la línea con la que debería comenzar yo!>**

El abuelo de Félix, **Vincenzo Felice** , gritó con fuerza mientras arrojaba al aire sus antigüos guantes de cuero empapados de sangre. Luego, volvió a moverse. La pantalla se sacudió bruscamente hasta el punto en que pudo ver a Lucca en el fondo, limpiando una masa de sangre toda deforme.

**"¿Por qué torturas a un hombre desde tan temprano?"**

En realidad había una diferencia horaria de ocho horas entre San Diego y Florencia, Italia. Ahora eran las 10 de la mañana y allá alrededor de las 6 de la tarde... _Que pareciera que había olvidado eso definitivamente tocó bastante los nervios de Vincenzo_.

**< Chico idiota.>**

El abuelo atravesó sin rodeos un triste almacén oscuro. _Nunca parece perder de vista la pantalla_. Félix, por el contrario, solo se sienta y lo mira con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho:

 **"También debes pensar en tu edad. Ya no eres tan joven como para ir y jugar** **béisbol** **".**

 **< Pues tú tampoco eres precisamente un niño ** **chiquito** **y frágil. >**

Cuando Vincenzo pareció suspirar, Félix bebió el café a tragos tan grandes que pronto acabó por terminárselo todo.

Aunque es su abuelo, Vincenzo era más bien como un padre para él. Su edad es de setenta y cuatro años. Setenta y cinco en tres meses... _Y había cuidado de Félix desde que tenía cuarenta y uno._ Le mostró la manera correcta de usar una pistola y un cuchillo de combate desde que era lo suficientemente joven como para que le creyeran ser el nieto de un ejecutivo de la mafia. De adolescente le enseño cómo infligir la muerte a una persona y también como soportar el dolor para lidiar con él cuando se lastimaba. Lo amó, tanto como una persona como él podría amar a alguien... Y obviamente, _el cariño es cariño aunque te haga crecer diferente_.   
Por ejemplo, después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria, una persona común viviría en un dormitorio universitario y comenzaría a soltarse de sus padres. Después de la graduación, esos mismos jóvenes entrarían en una realidad más estable, se casarían y tendrían una familia y un trabajo bonito... Para Félix, sin embargo, _Vincenzo en realidad lo era todo._ Su familia, su padre, su casa, su sitio seguro, uno de los pocos que lo entendían a la perfección...

Y ahora, como uno de esos adolescentes comunes que nunca fue él, estaba asustado de lo que pensaría cuando comenzara a abrir la boca y descubriera, _que en realidad ya no quería que se metiera tan profundo dentro de lo que había decidido hacer con su nuevo destino._

**< Entonces, ¿Cuál es el motivo de que parezcas tan impaciente el día de hoy?>**

Vincenzo, quien había estado en silencio por mucho tiempo, lanzó una pregunta complicada en lugar de contar la historia que tenía con el bate y el cadáver. Félix vuelve a poner la taza completamente vacía sobre la mesa y se recuesta contra la silla.

**"¿Por qué preguntas cuando es obvio que lo sabes?"**

Los ojos de Vincenzo se ven naturalmente pequeños. Con una sonrisa educada, Félix se dedicó a mirarlo casi como si fuera la primera vez: Cabello dorado oscuro, ojos azules, nariz recta e incluso unos labios rosas notables. _Una clara atmósfera de Alfa..._ Era una cara que se parecía completamente a la de él. Por supuesto, su rubio ahora tiene canas y hay algunas arrugas sobre su cara, pero es atractivo hasta el punto en que es terrible.   
Siempre lo había respetado, pero por otro lado existía el hecho de que también le había tenido miedo...

Recordando esto, Félix abrió su discurso con los dedos todavía entrelazados. En una palabra corta y simple, los ojos de Vincenzo brillaron cuando lo escuchó decir toda la historia de su nuevo romance. Su esposo, su hijo, su casa... _Y que definitivamente no lo quería cerca de allí._ Algo como **"No es por ti, es por ellos".**

 **< ¿Cómo es que me equivoqué tanto contigo? ¡Creciste para ser el hombre podrido que yo tanto temía que fueras!** **Si comienzas a hablar así,** _ **si comienzas a evitarme así**_ **, solo me harás pensar que todo lo que pasé contigo fue una jodida pérdida de tiempo >**

**"Pero... Yo iré pronto a verte. No te lo tomes personal, solo piensa que estoy lo suficientemente ocupado ahora como para una visita más elaborada y grande. Por eso no tienes que venir".**

**< ¿Me vas a detener solamente porque te da miedo que conozca al niño?>**

**"Mira, cuando vengas estará el FBI frente a mi casa porque siempre están detrás de mi ¿Entiendes? ¿¡Cómo vamos a controlar eso entonces!?"**

Si normalmente siente que lo vigilan hasta cuando lava su ropa interior _¿Qué va a pasar si llega este hombre con toda su escolta directamente del aeropuerto?_

 **< No van a saber que estoy allí.>** Sin embargo, Vincenzo respondió como si fuera un asunto relativamente simple **< Te diré cuando aterrice. Solo tienes que ir al aeropuerto por mi.>**

 **"Por f** **avor, cancela la reserva".**

**< ¡Que voy a ir!>**

Al final, los gritos de Vincenzo solo provocaron que Félix frunciera el ceño hasta un nivel que ya parecía exagerado. Tuvo que frotarse con la punta de los dedos para que dejara de doler.   
_¿¡Quién puede detener esa maldita terquedad alguna vez!?_

**"No hay nada que puedas hacer aquí. Mis hombres están a mi disposición, no a la tuya. Mi casa no es como tu casa en Italia así que será muy incómodo".**

**< Iré y comprobaré por mi cuenta si es incómodo o no.>**

**"No hay espacio."**

Como no dejaba de dar excusas, de pronto un cenicero de cristal voló contra la pantalla haciendo un sonido verdaderamente fuerte. **Ugh**... _Como hubiera deseado que la pantalla del teléfono se rompiera._

**< ¿Qué dices ahora? ¿Qué no hay espacio en esa gran mansión para mí?>**

En cambio, _su voz se escuchó muy clara a través del altavoz_. Félix seguía con la mirada fija en él, pero había movido el control del volumen para que los gritos de Vincenzo no le hicieran pedazos los tímpanos.

**"Yo sé que no vas a venir solo, viejo loco. Tendrás escoltas y hombres armados y no hay espacio para todos ellos aquí. Mi casa no es un hotel. Y además, todo ese escándalo no es bueno para el niño. ¿Estás tratando de crear una atmósfera desagradable para él? Benjamin todavía va a terapia ¿Te harás responsable si lo asustas?"**

**< ¡OKAY! Seleccionaré solo a los que tengan cara de buenos para que no se espante.>**

_Fue el momento en que la paciencia de Félix pareció terminar completamente_... Pero Vincenzo parecía haberla dejado atrás incluso antes que él:

**< No dije nada cuando descubrí que te casaste con el primer Omega que se te sentó en el pene, tampoco cuando me enteré del niño... Pero, ¿De todas maneras me tienes tan poca confianza como para pedirme una y otra vez que no vaya?"**

**"Ah..."**

**< Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo sabes que el niño es tuyo? Tal vez es un Omega cualquiera que dio a luz a un bebé cualquiera para engañarte con la idea de que eras el padre ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ello? ¿Qué tal vez tu Omega es una puta y ya?>**

La cara de Vincenzo, quién ahora revelaba su verdadero corazón cruel, estaba llena de ira.   
Félix no apartó la mirada. En realidad, lo observaba tan desafiantemente que ahora parecía que toda la habitación había logrado congelarse.

**"¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras. Ven o quedate en Italia, trae mil hombres, ven solo, me da lo mismo... Pero no te atrevas a hablar mal de mi Omega delante de mí. Ese hombre es mi esposo y el padre de mi hijo así que, aunque seas mi abuelo y aunque te quiera, no voy a permitir que todo lo que soltaste vuelva a salir de ti una segunda vez."**

**< Vaya... Te has vuelto muy hijo de puta ¿Eh?>**

Vincenzo ya había arrojado un cenicero antes así que ahora había vuelto a hacer un puño con la mano como si quisiera aventar algo más... _Pero la voz de Félix apareció delante de la de él para evitarlo:_

**"Y para terminar, Benjamin si es mi hijo. Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que soy el padre biológico... Pero si no fuera así, si hubiese sido producto de otro Alfa, el hijo de Isaac habría sido mi hijo de todas maneras porque lo amo. Los amo a los dos."**

**"Um..."**

**"En fin, el niño es claramente mi hijo. Te aseguro que nadie puede decir que no."**


	8. Señor Felice 6

Vincenzo no era una persona precisamente amigable. Era sincero con Félix y había cuidado muy bien de él, pero estaba lejos de ser un _tierno abuelito_ de los que daban dinero o dulces los fines de semana. Siempre era _coercitivo y terco_. A menudo lo regañaba y le castigaba de un modo bastante fuerte si no seguía sus palabras. ¡Y no solo había ocurrido esto con Félix! Noah también había recibido un poco de todo esto. Incluso Tony y Jack. Además, debido a su reputación como jefe de la mafia, su forma de actuar era la que todos esperaban: Cruel y agresiva.

Y puede que ellos estén acostumbrados, pero definitivamente no quiere que haga lo mismo con Benjamin o con Isaac. _No_ _tenía_ _ni la más mínima intención de permitirle malos tratos._

 **"Aunque intento analizarlo con calma... ¿Por qué parece como si estuvieras enojado por el tipo de hombre con el que me** **emparejé** **? Además del hecho de que no sabía nada del niño ¿No puedes verte un poco más feliz por mi o...? ¿Al menos no puedes pensar de un modo más amable?"**

Las cejas de Vincenzo se juntaron de pronto. _¿Ya había dicho que el enemigo más difícil de toda su vida era precisamente él?_ Desafortunadamente, no solo su apariencia lo congela, a veces también lo hace su personalidad. Da miedo mencionar a su Omega tan seguido porque pone una expresión fría y, sin embargo, al contrario de hace unos minutos, parece que ahora no puede alzar la voz para quejarse otra vez.   
Vincenzo sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su camisa y mientras se lo ponía en la boca, le preguntó.

**< Yo no soy ese tipo de hombre... Quiero decir, eso era un poco más del estilo de ELLA. Ser amable.>**

Siempre que parecía ponerse a pensar en su compañera, a quien había perdido hace ya bastantes años, le parecía como si toda su energía y la extraña aura asesina que tenía encima, solo se le drenaran terriblemente del cuerpo. Habló, _con la voz quebrada...._  
Félix no estaba del todo enojado con él, sabía bien que solo era una etapa. Su prejuicio contra Isaac y Benjamin definitivamente cambiaría una vez que los conociera y conviviera con ellos. Hasta entonces, la verdad es que prefería verlo enojado y mandón que incómodo por su tristeza.

_Intentó volver al tema._

**"Entonces, ¿Realmente vas a venir? ¿Cuándo?"**   
  
Incluso si dice una y otra vez que no lo va a aceptar en su casa, _si Vincenzo ha tomado una decisión final sabe que es difícil llegar a detenerlo._   
Moviendo lentamente los dedos entrelazados sobre la mesa, Félix esperó una respuesta que llegó en forma de:

**< La semana que viene.>**

Vincenzo respondió sin rodeos.

**"Vienes muy pronto. No es que no quiera, pero tal vez no pueda ir a recibirte".**

**< No lo entiendo ¿No habrá un saludo de bienvenida o tal vez un pastel?>**

**"Estoy ocupado... Y en realidad, sería mejor si tampoco tienes mucha comunicación con mi familia. Ya sabes, para ahorrarnos problemas."**

Sin ocultar su corazón incómodo, Vincenzo vuelve a curvar las cejas...  
Félix también era como él, _pero la terquedad de sus acciones se confundía muy fácil con otra cosa._

**< Me pregunto si no estás tratando de ocultar a tu omega e hijo por alguna otra circunstancia aparte del miedo que dices tener de mí... Bueno, supongo que lo juzgaré por mi cuenta cuando llegue.>**

**"Si mi abuelo quiere venir, entonces definitivamente no puedo detenerlo. Pero cuando vengas estoy seguro de que lo primero que vas a hacer será juzgar a todos, verlos de arriba para abajo y comenzar a ser cruel. No hay nada que tenga que ocultarte, solo que no me gusta que alguien hable y trate a mi omega de** **_perra_ ** **. Ya te lo dije, no me importa que seas mi abuelo ni me importan quienes sean tus subordinados, una palabra equivocada y juro que voy a correr a todos a la calle. Sería mejor escuchar porque esta es la segunda advertencia. No va a haber una tercera."**

**< ¡Pero eso no...!>**

**"Ah, y cuando vengan a mi casa no quiero que nadie fume, ni siquiera tú. No tengo que recordarte que es dañino, ¿Verdad? No me gustaría que Benjamin respire esa cosa así que es mejor que practiques el dejar de fumar"**

**"¿Dejar de fumar? Me estás jodiendo."**

**"Tómalo o déjalo."**

Y ese fue el final. 

Vincenzo, además de no poder controlar su temperamento, era un adicto a los cigarrillos importados así que pronto volvió a aventar un nuevo cenicero contra el celular. Afortunadamente esta vez voló sobre su pantalla y la comunicación por video se apagó. Al final, después de salir de la llamada, Félix suspiró por un largo tiempo y miró la pantalla que se había vuelto toda negra   
La figura de si misma, sentado con los brazos cruzados, se reflejaba en lugar de Vincenzo.

**"La próxima semana… "**

Ni siquiera había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se despertó pero estaba terriblemente cansado nuevamente...

Unas horas más tarde, la mansión se volcó debido a la noticia inesperada de la visita de Vincenzo. Por supuesto, fue un resultado natural. Era Vincenzo **¡Ese Vicenzo!** La idea de que venía el jefe de la mafia dejó a todos nerviosos.

_A todos._

Noah empacó su equipaje, sus computadoras y todas las fotos de Benjamin y dijo que debía irse de viaje de negocios de inmediato así que Felix terminó por encerrarlo en su habitación. Jack y Tony estaban alterados todo el tiempo y a veces encontraba que sus otros hombres estaban llorando. Por otro lado, las criadas y los sirvientes ya estaban ocupados limpiando la casa con una paciencia bastante peculiar...

_Una atmósfera que rápidamente se convirtió en un desastre._

Isaac estaba tranquilo y calmado, con su rostro habitual. Probablemente porque pensaba que le habían pasado cosas peores que conocer al abuelo de su esposo. Siempre que le preguntaba si **él estaba bien** , Félix decidía algo dulce como por ejemplo, _no te preocupes por eso_ o _no pienses demasiado._ Besaba su cabeza y cuando lo veía, su sonrisa era definitivamente deslumbrante... Pero al final, era obvio que estaba preocupado por eso más de lo que quería aceptar así que siempre terminaban hablando de algo más.

Sabía que la tormenta que se avecinaba era demasiado grande y que probablemente no debió decir nunca _**"Todo estará bien"**_


	9. Señor Felice 6.1

**"¿Están todos listos?"**

Ante la pesada pregunta de Tony, sus sirvientes respondieron lanzando un suspiro y una palabra similar a un: _**"UGH"**_

Una semana después de escuchar la noticia de que Vincenzo llegaría a la casa, se prepararon y estudiaron tan bien como les fue posible.   
Mientras algunos limpiaban la mesa y otros arreglaban sus uniformes, Félix se había encargado de mandar a algunos de sus subordinados, incluído Jack, al aeropuerto para recibir al hombre... Y Jack, _sostenía el volante tan duro como si estuviera estrangulando a alguien._ Se movía como un robot, sin ocultar su cara palida y sus ojos saltones. Igual a una vaca que era arrastrada a un matadero.

Aunque Félix nunca fue un jefe precisamente "flexible", no se podía comparar en nada con Vincenzo. Es decir, Vincenzo Felice es el líder de la mafia italiana. Ha estado matando y desapareciendo gente tan fácilmente como si estuviera tomando una siesta y además, su negocio era inmenso: Tráfico de drogas, armas y lavado de dinero. Era un hombre que ya había hecho de todo a pesar de que estaba cerca de la jubilación... _Una eminencia entre las eminencias._

Entonces, a los pocos minutos, un auto impecablemente lujoso llegó a la entrada de la mansión.

Tony tragó saliva con fuerza. Él había estado cuidando de Vincenzo antes de asumir su cargo como guardián de Félix pero, de todas maneras, un encuentro con su viejo jefe era algo que le ponía el corazón a mil por hora. _Vincenzo siempre había sido muy popular por ejercer una presión extrema sobre todos sus trabajadores._

Tony, apretó los puños y luego los abrió. Se frotó las sudorosas palmas en sus pantalones y comenzó a agitar también los dedos para no sentirlos dormidos. Tenía los labios secos pero en lugar de beber agua, simplemente se conformó con repetir una sincera oración:

_**"Dios, por favor, no dejes que pase algo malo mientras él esté aquí. Por favor, no dejes que nadie muera... Amén".** _

Tony levantó ansiosamente sus oraciones al cielo y, finalmente, sus ojos se pusieron un poco más pequeños y pasó a concentrarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de él.

Todos habían pensado que definitivamente a Vincenzo lo detendrían en el puesto de control del aeropuerto pero _¡Maldición!_ El jefe de la mafia pasó como todo un triunfador, y con una visa de turista. Era absurdo pensar en eso ¡Dios mío, visa de turista! _¡Un mafioso había entrado en los Estados Unidos sin hacer realmente algún solo esfuerzo!_

El auto seguía estando en frente de la puerta y después de un rato, varios otros sedanes se detuvieron detrás de él... **Esa era la señal**. Cuando Tony corrió hacia ellos y cortésmente abrió la puerta, Félix también emprendió la caminata con una actitud más que elegante. Lo normal. Un modelo de alguna revista para hombres, con físico y rostro hermoso, con un atuendo y un peinado elegante y esos ojos azules que casi provocaban que te tiraras de rodillas. Él fue quien centró la atención de la gente primero... Pero luego, _miraron al hombre alto y enfundado en un traje blanco que se bajó del auto._ Otro sujeto guapo, parándose tan fluidamente que incluso fue algo cautivador.   
La gente contuvo el aliento y después, pasaron a observar ahora a Isaac, que se encontraba todavía junto a Félix. Caminando sin decir nada, con ojos tranquilos.

Ambos miraron a Vincenzo...


	10. Señor Felice 7

Aparentemente era un hombre común en el exterior... Aunque no puedes pensar que sea un anciano mayor de setenta. Su apariencia era imponente y sus ojos y sus expresiones faciales también eran absolutamente inusuales. Además, se sentía abrumador, _como todo un Alfa._

Isaac está un poco inquieto por la sensación tan asfixiante. Cole también era un Alfa dominante, pero este hombre revela un aura más fuerte y peligrosa que la que tenía él. Tanto así, que incluso piensa que si Félix no lo hubiera marcado, entonces seguramente no podría soportar el pesado olor que se le venía encima. _Pudo haber sido muy difícil._

El anciano, vestido con un traje blanco y una camiseta polo azul claro, se ve como todo un hombre de negocios. Su pupila azul está más cerca del negro que la pupila prusiana de Félix. Tiene arrugas junto a los ojos y algunas alrededor de la boca. Aparentemente, cuando era joven se parecía bastante a Félix así que de seguro Félix se verá de esa manera cuando pasen los años. Parecía estar en buena forma. Su físico era grueso, su cara era hermosa, color de cabello, color de ojos, y el estado de ánimo en general eran iguales al de Félix. No había lugar que no se pareciera así que, incluso si no preguntas, puedes saber con precisión que él es su abuelo. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, muchas de sus características eran completamente diferentes. Primero que nada _(Esto es solo para Isaac)_ Vincenzo es mucho más malvado que Félix, porque su esposo puede sonreír suave y brillantemente. Además de eso, Vincenzo es más duro porque definitivamente Félix es tierno y muy amable la mayor parte del tiempo.   
Lo que se sentía completamente diferente de Félix, más que todo lo anterior, era el aroma que fluía de él. Un aroma sangriento que no se borró nunca a pesar de que tenía un aspecto agradable y sofisticado. También estaba claro que el aroma del perfume caro no ocultaba esto por completo.

Mientras Isaac mira cuidadosamente a Vincenzo, Vincenzo mira todo lo que tiene alrededor. Jessica Parker había caminado hasta ponerse junto a su hijo y el pequeño Benjamin, quién tenía su biberón en una mano, estaba entre Isaac y Jessica... Sin embargo, como si Benjamin sintiera que la energía del extraño _"abuelo"_ era más que inusual, pronto terminó por esconderse detrás de ella.

**"Abuelo, ellos son mi pareja, Isaac, mi hijo, Benjamin y mi suegra, la señora Parker".**

Vincenzo, quien miró a Isaac y a Jessica Parker con ojos similares a los de una bestia salvaje, no respondió de inmediato hasta que pareció asimilar adecuadamente la situación.

 **"Encantado de conocerte, Isaac** **SINCLAIR** **."**

De hecho, el apellido de Isaac fue cambiado justo el día del matrimonio. Ahora era Felice... _Y seguramente Vincenzo lo sabía muy bien._

**"¿Eres el Omega de Félix?"**

**"Así es."**

**"Te ves diferente de lo que esperaba".**

Este fue el primer saludo contundente de Vincenzo. Luego se escucha la voz de Félix, que grita diciendo **"¡Abuelo!"** Pero el hombre solo se volvió hacia la señora Parker sin pretender escuchar.

**"Eres su madre ¿Eh? Encantado de conocerte. Soy Vincenzo Felice, el abuelo de Félix."**

**"Mucho gusto, señor Felice".**

**"Oh, señora, solo llámeme Vincenzo. Somos familia ahora ¿O no?"**

Jessica Parker, que estaba endurecida por la tensión, parpadeó un montón al igual que Félix. Es decir, nadie esperaba que el hombre se comportara como un caballero frente a ella.

**"Oh, ¡Claro que sí!"**

Jessica Parker sonrió brillantemente, sosteniendo la mano que el hombre había extendido para pedir un apretón de manos. 

_Que aterrador._

Con una cara amigable y modales perfectos, Vincenzo Felice parecía saber justo lo que se tenía que hacer para liberar todo el nerviosismo de Jessica Parker... Pero mientras Jessica parece tan maravillada con Vincenzo, _Félix_ _está más bien aturdido_ _._  
Si alguien puede actuar completamente diferente de como luce en el exterior, ese es definitivamente el abuelo. Tiene unos modales exteriormente perfectos y puede poner un rostro tan amable como para hacer que la gente caiga ante él. _Que hipócrita._

Félix sacudió la cabeza con un sabor amargo en la punta de la lengua. De todos modos, amable o no, estaba nervioso...

Y luego:

**"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Eres Benjamin?"**

Fue por la reacción de Vincenzo que Félix descubrió a Benjamin, escondiéndose ahora detrás de las piernas de Isaac.  
Vincenzo no tardó mucho en arrodillarse, con los brazos abiertos y un gesto exagerado propio de los italianos. Ignora incluso el traje blanco que lleva puesto. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño y su sonrisa era brillante y muy bonita. Incluso tenía un rubor en ambas mejillas. _Los nietos son bonitos sin importar que seas un mafioso_ así que la atmósfera que tiene es la misma que la de un anciano común.

**"Benjamin, soy tu abuelo, tu bisabuelo. ¿Vienes conmigo?"**

Vincenzo, susurrando tiernamente y haciendo señas, parecía tan feliz que Benjamin, que se había asomado, finalmente se acercó...

**"¿Abuelo?"**

**"¡Sí, sí, soy tu abuelo! Puedes decirme abuelo siempre que quieras. Dios, eres de verdad muy tierno.** _**Molto** _ _**dolce** _ **. Si que eres el niño de Félix, aunque no puedo creer que fuera capaz de crear algo tan encantador."**

Félix no podía cerrar la boca... Solo estaba allí, mirando a Vincenzo con los ojos completamente negros. Aguantando la respiración y pensando **_"¿Qué mierda?"_**   
Jack y Tony, que estaban mirando, también tenían caras bastante confundidas mientras que, Noah, había sido el único que saltó de alegría y se dirigió hasta él.

**"Mira eso, abuelo ¿Verdad que parece un ángel? ¿Verdad? Es bonito, muy bonito"**

Noah, colocándose en cuclillas al lado de Vincenzo, no actúa para nada diferente de lo habitual... Entonces Vincenzo, con ojos de hacha, mira al hombre con esa expresión que dice **quítate** así que... Solo entonces, Noah se molestó hasta el punto en que terminó por retroceder.

**"Benjamin, tu abuelo también compró un regalo para ti. No sabía exactamente lo que te gustaría recibir así que tomé todo lo que encontré ¿Por qué no lo ves?"**

**"¿Regalo? ¿Es un juguete?"**

**"Me dijeron que te gusta mucho Mickey Mouse ¿No es verdad? Traje muchos de esos".**

Vincenzo utilizó un método que no es muy diferente del que ocupó Noah la primera vez, es decir, **soborno**. Y Benjamin, que era infinitamente inocente, lo miraba con una cara emocionada mientras repetía _**"¡Quiero ver el juguete! ¡El juguete!"**_

**"Ven entonces con tu abuelo para que podamos ver lo que hay".**

**"¡** **Ujum** **!"**

Pero Benjamin, como ya le habían enseñado, primero mira a Isaac y luego a Félix para pedir su consentimiento. Cuando Isaac asintió, Vincenzo abrazó a Benjamin y lo cargó para poder caminar en dirección a la mansión.

Félix todavía tiene cara de no saber que demonios acababa de pasar. Isaac, por otro lado, mira a Vincenzo caminar con Benjamin hasta que terminan perdiéndose en la entrada de la casa.   
Cuando miró entonces a las personas que seguían estando en una línea ordenada y recta, se dio cuenta de que todos estaban igual de sorprendidos por el amable **"abuelo"** en el que se había transformado Vincenzo al ver a Benjamin.

 _¿De verdad era seguro dejarlo ir así como si_ _nada_ _?_


	11. Señor Felice 8

El hombre se llevó al niño como si fuera un ladrón... Le había dado su consentimiento, era cierto, pero, _ahora realmente no estaba muy seguro de su decisión._

Eventualmente, Isaac aprieta los puños y mientras mira la espalda de su suegro, se da cuenta de que su madre no deja de verlo mientras comienza a frotar su brazo con esa expresión que dice **"Todo va a estar bien."**

Los hombres de Vincenzo habían decidido seguirlo de inmediato y otros más estaban llevando todo su equipaje. Después de un rato, Noah, Tony, Jack y Jessica siguieron las instrucciones de ir a vigilarlo y solo Isaac y Félix permanecieron en el jardín de la mansión. _El silencio flotaba como si fuera terriblemente ruidoso._ Isaac exhaló y luego dejó los dedos hundidos bajo su cabello. No es de extrañar: Un hombre con una expresión sangrienta le había dicho que su apellido era **Sinclair** y luego se excusó cargando a Benjamin. No había necesidad de reflexionar profundamente sobre esto mientras él se reconociera como bisabuelo y expresara afecto hacia el niño así que, solo intenta por todos los medios poner sus pensamientos en orden y... Dejarlo pasar.

Ahora, el corazón que estaba pesado como si tuviera una piedra, se aligera... _Solo un poquito._

**"Me** **alegra** **que parezca amable con Benjamin".**

**"Benjamin es un niño que cualquiera puede amar".**

Isaac trató de burlarse y sonrió... Pero igual parecía diferente del Isaac de siempre.

**"Nunca he visto a mi abuelo ponerse así".**

Félix murmuró esto mientras miraba la puerta donde Vincenzo había entrado. Es realmente sorprendente pensar en ese hecho _¿Quién podría haber imaginado que Vincenzo trataría al bebé así?_ Se sabía públicamente que no le gustaban los niños, incluso cuando estuvo cuidando de Félix. El afecto, las palabras bonitas y los abrazos eran raros. Cuando lo felicitaba, él solo iba y le acariciaba el cabello hacía atrás, como un perro. Se trataba de reír... _Solo trataba_.  
Entonces su actitud hacia Benjamin fue tan sorprendente que solo le quedó abrir la boca.

**"¿Será por la edad?"**

Isaac se encogió de hombros cuando Félix le preguntó.

**"Tal vez lo es".**

Solo tenía cuarenta y un años cuando lo "adoptó"... Y tuvo que lidiar con un montón de personas realmente molestas y con rumores escandalosos sobre el niño, su futuro, y la razón por la que su padre lo había abandonado.  
Entonces, el Vincenzo que ahora tenía setenta y cuatro años era muy diferente del antiguo... _Porque su situación y sus emociones habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo._

Así que espera que pueda lograr ser tan amigable como lo es con Benjamin, con Isaac. 

Félix agarró la mano de su esposo y se dirigió a la mansión, tragando un suspiro realmente amargo.


	12. Señor Felice 8.1

El extraordinario afecto de Vincenzo por Benjamin también se reveló a la hora de la cena.

Anteriormente, Félix había dicho que su abuelo mataba a los hombres como si fueran moscas. También dijo que era una persona educada y que se preocupaba especialmente por la etiqueta a la hora de comer. Pero ahora, con Benjamin sentado a su lado, se emocionaba exageradamente cuando comía aunque fuera con la boca abierta. Lo elogiaba por estarlo haciendo bien, agarraba el tenedor y cortaba la comida él mismo para ponerla lentamente en la boca del niño al ritmo de _**"Es un avión."**_  
Félix solo miraba a Vincenzo con una cara completamente en blanco en lugar de ponerse a cenar. 

Después de que terminó la comida, sentó al niño en su regazo, acomodó su cabecita contra su pecho y dejó que comiera de su galleta, ayudándole a sujetarla para que no fuera a dejarla caer. Luego, Vincenzo, que además lo alimentó con su biberón y jugó a su lado con todos los muñecos de Mickey, llevó al niño a lavarse los dientes, lo acostó y lo arropó en su cama. Aún así, habló con él muchas veces, prometiendo que definitivamente terminarían de jugar por la mañana y al final, hasta terminó por derramar un montón de besos en sus mejillas.

Llamó a Félix y a Isaac directamente a la biblioteca... _Él no tenía para ellos ni la mitad de la amabilidad que tenía para Benjamin._ Era pura frialdad, sin nada de cariño.

**"Como ya te lo había dicho, realmente eres diferente de lo que esperaba encontrar".**

Cuando Félix e Isaac se sentaron en el sofá frente a Vincenzo, el hombre abrió su discurso con la voz sumamente apagada.  
El abuelo, que amaba demasiado a su pequeño bisnieto de cuatro años, parecía haber entrado nuevamente a su papel de _"Despiadado hombre de la mafia que odia a toda la humanidad"._ Así que, Isaac, como era de esperar, estaba nervioso otra vez. Había terminado por tragar en seco y de la manera más ruidosa posible.

**"¿Me hablas de ti?"**

**"Bueno... Abrí una florería hace un tiempo."**

**"No, hablame del día en que tú, jefe de la marina** **Cassey** **Patricks, decidiste que era una buena idea montarte sobre mi hijo. No es lo mismo leerlo que escucharlo de ti."**

Vincenzo habló, informando a su cruel manera que ya había investigado lo suficiente sobre él. _Isaac cerró la boca de golpe._

**"Vamos, te escucho."**

**"No, espera... ¿Estás orgulloso de haber buscado en la vida de Isaac por cualquier información que te facilitara** **molestarnos** **?"** Félix estaba sentado al lado de Isaac, tomando su mano y a punto de entrar en un profundo colapso mental. **"No hay nada que decir sobre eso."**

**"Yo no estoy hablando contigo".**

**"¿Y eso qué? ¿Cómo es importante esa pregunta? Más bien ¿Por qué te interesa?"**

Félix, con los brazos cruzados ahora sobre su pecho, se inclinó para adelante demostrando que eso era algo con lo que definitivamente no se podía meter. Vincenzo, por su parte, hizo más pequeños los ojos pero nunca retrocedió ni pareció doblegarse en absoluto.

**"¿Qué haces defendiendo en voz alta a este sujeto? ¿¡Crees que está bien incitar a la gente a tener un hijo para lograr enlazarse!?"**

**"¿¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!? Tan idiota, hablando de mi Omega como si fuera un hombre interesado..."**

**"No, no es algo "idiota". ¿Sabes qué si lo es? ¡¡Los Alfa como tú que no tienen ni una gota de sentido común** **!** **!"**

Vincenzo gritó y apretó los puños hacia Félix. Si hubiera algo delante de la mesa que hubiese podido tomar, definitivamente lo hubiera ocupado para lanzarlo contra su cabeza. Félix alzó las manos en lo alto.

 **"Demonios, esto no tiene que ser así. Sé por que estás preocupado, abuelo ¿De acuerdo? Lo entiendo. Pero Isaac es la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Me conoce, mejor que yo mismo. Lo amo, y sé que él me ama también... Detengamos este juego** **de** **estar tan a la defensiva el uno con el** **otro** **".**

Pero Vincenzo investigó muy bien la identidad falsificada de Isaac, no solo el nombre. El ex capitán de la Marina, que tenía allí con él, también perteneció a la unidad antiterrorista _DevGru_ y tuvo tantas misiones contra su empresa como hombres tenía trabajando para él.  
A Félix le hubiese enorgullecido bastante decirle por su cuenta, que era fuerte y tan entrenado como nadie, pero sabía que Isaac no quería revelarlo así. En realidad, _ni siquiera podía decir que estaba pasando con él en ese momento._ Desde el principio hasta ahora, Isaac ha estado sentado en silencio, sin ningún cambio en su expresión facial y sin mover las manos.  
  
Así que, mientras Félix solo inclinaba la cabeza de un lado para otro porque no podía decir ni hacer esto o aquello, Vincenzo una vez más levantó la voz:

 **"¡No seas tonto, hombre! Tú sabes que en esta empresa siempre es necesario pensar un poco más de lo evidente** ** _"Piensa mal y..."_** **Yo estoy metido hasta el fondo y tú también lo estás. En realidad, mientras seas parte de esta familia, debes estar más que atento. Los enemigos están en todas partes y actuando así, tan sentimental y** **confianzudo** , **solo vas a conseguir que te maten".**

**"No, tienes que parar".**

**"Pero así es como se ve. ¡Este es un mundo donde solo podemos creer en el poder que tenemos nosotros mismos! ¿Crees que te enseñé a perseguir a una persona utilizando solamente un rifle porque estaba aburrido?"**

**"No, pero..."**

**"Mira, niño Omega, leí todo y honestamente pienso que hiciste lo que hiciste porque eres muy inteligente y estabas intentando tener inmunidad ¿Y cómo lo lograste? ¡Pues** **embarazándote** **del idiota de aquí!"**

**"Es suficiente, de verdad. No tenemos que seguir escuchando tantas estupideces."**

Félix había logrado ponerse cada vez más enojado. Siente como si aquellas palabras provocaran unas intensas llamaradas subiendo desde el fondo de su estómago hasta instalarse en su garganta.   
Al final, tomó el abrigo que se había quitado y se levantó del sillón para dar por concluida la estúpida reunión a la que los había llamado... _Hasta que sintió cómo tomaban su muñeca._

**"Abuelo... No tienes que preocuparte por eso".**

La voz tranquila de Isaac, que sostenía su mano, sonó de pronto sin que se lo pudiera esperar. Félix volvió los ojos y lo miró atentamente, porque no se podía creer que le hubiera llamado **_abuelo_**... Isaac siempre había tenido el don de volver el ambiente en algo helado en cuestión de segundos, y sin esforzarse mucho realmente.

 **"Entiendo que** ** _"querer"_** **y** ** _"necesitar"_** **a alguien puede ser algo que se confunda muchas veces... Pero la verdad es que yo no necesito a nadie que me salve ni que me de inmunidad, solo quiero demasiado a su hijo."** Las cejas de Isaac se alzaron rápidamente después de su respuesta. **"Además, en todo caso, yo quisiera ser quien lo salvara a él".**

Era una expresión facial que expresaba un montón de emociones, _algo que era completamente diferente al Isaac habitual._ Por un corto tiempo, Félix se sintió demasiado aturdido como para responder también.

 **"Entonces ¿Debo sentirme aliviado por el hecho de que aparentemente terminaste** **emparejandote** **con un** _ **semental**_ **? Eso no es mejor. ¿Acaso no fue él quién rompió tu brazo y provocó que te encarcelaran?"** Vincenzo puso un tono molesto otra vez, aunque en realidad parecía más bien una excusa para seguir indagando en sus respuestas. **"Debiste elegir una familia normal, después de todo eso es lo que quería para ustedes..."**

**"¡Vamos! Esta situa** **ción ya nunca va a cambiar. He elegido a la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, y nunca me arrepentiré de esta decisión. Incluso si la misma situación se repitiera, mis sentimientos no serían diferentes. Yo lo volvería a hacer mi Omega, repararía mi brazo y le diría que quiero ser su Alfa."**

Felix lanzó una sincera confesión con una expresión firme y una voz profunda, algo que provocó que tanto él como su esposo se miraran fijamente. _Como enamorados._

 **"Que aburrido."** Dicho esto, Vincenzo pareció desinflarse en el sillón. Tenía una cara de asco impresionante, como si hubiese masticado un caramelo amargo. **"Haces que parezca como si haber venido aquí fuera una perdida de tiempo."**


	13. Señor Felice 9

**"Haces que parezca como si haber venido aquí fuera una perdida de tiempo".**

**"Y claramente no fue así."**

Vincenzo volvió a apretar la mano contra Félix, _que era abiertamente sarcástico_ , y lo amenazó con aventarle un puñetazo si seguía hablando así de él. Sin embargo, pronto pensó que no tenía sentido hacer algo como eso y mientras soltaba un suspiro realmente pesado, se conformó con enterrar la espalda en el sofá.

**"Theron te está buscando. Sería peligroso para ti venir a Italia o llevar a tu familia para allá, como querías ... Así que por eso decidí venir".**

**"¿Theron?"**

Isaac, escuchando en silencio su conversación, se volvió hacia Félix en un intento por que pudiera explicarle. Era la primera vez que escuchaba de ese nombre y tal vez no le habría dado tanta vuelta ... _Pero la cara de su esposo tiene una sombra inmensa_ . Parece que incluso hay mucho frío en sus ojos azules.

 **"... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"** Su voz oscura y pesada hace eco en el corazón de Isaac, tanto como si le hubiera dedicado una oración grosera. **"Dios, ¡Acabo de casarme! Si él sabe eso ..."**

Vincenzo, que fue consciente de lo atento que estaba Isaac, elevó la mano para pedirle que guardara silencio ... Pero Félix abrió la boca de todas maneras y preguntó en italiano sobre lo que iban o no a hacer, sosteniendo su mirada, _la que ahora parecía estar lleno de toda clase de recuerdos._

 **"Bueno, por el momento solo le dí la vuelta. ¿Qué más podemos hacer?"**  
  
Vincenzo, arrugando la frente, sacó un cigarrillo importado del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo llevó de inmediato a la boca. Parecía mucho más agitado que cuando llegó por la mañana. Incluso, tenía una cara realmente vieja ... _¿Es por la iluminación?_ Sus arrugas parecían más profundas, la sombra alrededor de sus ojos también estaba oscura. Dios _¿Quién demonios es Theron?_ _¿Y por qué lograba que la atmósfera de ambos se enfriara tan rápido?_

Isaac se frotó lentamente las manos mientras un terrible presentimiento subía por su espalda. Félix también tomó un cigarrillo ...

**"¿Por qué de repente me está buscando?"**

**"No lo sé ... Pero dime ¿Quién podría saber alguna vez lo que hay dentro de ese loco?"**

Vincenzo mantuvo el cigarro dentro de su boca, respondiendo sin rodeos. Félix ni siquiera parecía que tuviera intención de fumarlo. Simplemente, movió las yemas de sus dedos sobre todo el papel blanco y luego, cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

_Un breve silencio se postró sobre todos._

**"No sé que quiere, pero puedo apostar que nunca será algo bueno ... Oye, ya entendí que eres muy feliz ahora ¡Y eso solo vuelve las cosas en algo más jodido! Mira, sé que no eres del tipo que se esconde o que corre pero, no hay nada de malo en tener un poco de cuidado extra de vez en cuando. Además él es ... "** De nuevo, Vincenzo dejó de hablar de golpe. Como si fuera más consciente de Isaac de lo que lo era Félix. Silenciosamente escupe el humo, se frota la frente y revela un extraño cansancio que no parecía tener cuando comenzó con el interrogatorio. **"Soy una persona de la que depende otros cientos. Debo ser fuerte para ellos así que no puedo perder la compostura incluso si algo te sucede a ti ... Pero tengo miedo. Me asustas tú, me asusta el niño."**

**"..."**

**"Y tú sabes por que lo estoy diciendo. Es decir ... ¿Realmente te ves ganando contra él? Y no hablo de lo fuerte que tú seas, sino de lo que vas a sentir en tu blando y estúpido interior. Por eso Necesito ver por mi cuenta como era tu Omega. "**

Isaac solo sabía hablar inglés, así que tuvo que sentarse que en silencio sin hacer otra cosa. _Félix volteó a verlo un momento ..._

**"No sé lo que esté planeando Theron, abuelo. Y tampoco sé si puedo hacer algo contra él ... La única cosa que puedo decir con seguridad es que mi compañero es fuerte, espiritual y físicamente. Ya lo escuchaste. Si algo pasa conmigo , de alguna manera, él sabrá que hacer. "**

Félix se encogió de hombros con una actitud educada. En respuesta a sus palabras, Vincenzo solo murmuró que entonces esperaba que **"No pasara nada".** ****

**"Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. ¿Nos vamos entonces? El abuelo voló desde muy lejos así que seguramente también está cansado. Tienes que ir a la cama."**

Cuando Félix se estiró y levantó el cuerpo, Vincenzo chasqueó la lengua y dijo muy rápidamente **"De ninguna manera".**

 **"¿Eh?"**   
  
**"Todavía no he terminado de hablar contigo, hombre".**

**"Estamos cansados, mejor mañana".**

**"¡Siéntate!"**

Félix se sentó con fuerza, así que Vincenzo miró ahora a Isaac.

**"Vete, sal ... Yo me voy a quedar hablando con este chico así que no tienes que estar aquí. Va a ser algo muy incómodo."**

Aunque era una voz contundente, Isaac no podía moverse. Parecía que en realidad no lo había escuchado.

**"Vamos hombre, largo".**

**"Abuelo, llámalo por su nombre. El nombre de Isaac es el del nuevo miembro de la familia después de todo ... O puedes decirle" Yerno "si ese te parece más bonito."**

En lugar de Isaac, sentado en blanco como una estatua de piedra, Félix murmuró desde un lado con un tono bastante animado para alguien que hace unos segundos parecía un punto de morir. El ceño fruncido le decía que no le gustaba la palabra.

 **"Che** **schifo** **".** _(Que asco)_

**"... Solo llámale por su nombre y él te llamará Vincenzo"**

**"No, puede decirme** _**" Señor Vincenzo "**_ **si quiere".** ********

**"Puede decirte** _**" Viejo "**_ **¿Eh? ¿Qué tal?"** ********

Como comenzó a pelear entre ellos, Isaac, que lo observaba todo todavía metido en un silencio profundo, decidió levantarse ... Cuando agachó la cabeza y cortésmente se despidió de Vincenzo para ir a descansar, Félix sonrió con una triste y amarga cara.

**"Te alcanzaré pronto, cariño. ¿Bueno?"**

**"Si."**

Isaac, asintiendo, salió de la biblioteca con un paso ordenado y lento. Tenía un montón de sentimientos complejos y, además, las emociones sutiles que eran difíciles de expresar con palabras, también giraban en torno a su corazón. _Daban vueltas y vueltas._

Isaac se frotó el pecho y se movió en dirección a las escaleras ... Como de costumbre, cuando Benjamin se duerme, la mansión está infinitamente tranquila y silenciosa. Para hombres como Félix, Noah, Tony y Jack el día continuaba incluso a las 9:00 pm pero, aún así, nadie hacía ruido ni se movía. _Incluso si ya les había dicho que el niño no se despertaba fácilmente._ Por lo tanto, el silencio flotaba en la espaciosa sala de estar donde ni siquiera se sintió que algo hubiera pasado antes.

Ya estaba cruzando por el pasillo cuando, en algún lugar, se escuchó un sonido rápido. Igual a pisadas ... Un joven delgado huye a la distancia con un montón de papeles amarillentos entre las manos. Como de costumbre, utiliza una camiseta holgada, un pantalón largo y ancho y unas pantuflas de conejo. Cuando llamó a su nombre, su voz sonó tan fuerte que le hizo endurecer los hombros y dejar de caminar. Sin embargo, cuando reconoció a Isaac, rápidamente sonrió y se acercó casi saltando.

 **"Hola** _**Rambo**_ **. ¿Estabas con el abuelo?"** ********

**"Sí. Salí porque... Al parecer tenía una historia que compartir con Félix y yo solo estaba siendo un estorbo. ¿Vas a ir con él también?"**

Isaac miró los papeles que sostenía así que Noah asintió con la cabeza.

**"Hace que la gente trabaje sin parar. Al parecer quiere que todos hagan lo que él hacía cuando era más joven."**

Fue cuando se rió que un pensamiento inesperado le llegó a la cabeza.

**"Oh, Noah ..."**

_¿No es demasiado impulsivo ...?_ Se mordió los labios.

**"Moneda de diez centavos"**

La pregunta le da cosquillas al final de la garganta. Había escuchado la conversación entre Vincenzo y Félix y había ... _Un nombre que se metió como una espina entre su dedo._

**"¿Los papeles son por Theron?"**

Cuando Isaac Dijo sus brazos de nuevo, Noah abrió los ojos un montón.

**"Ah, ¿Ya sabes sobre eso? Bueno ... Pues sí. Mi abuelo de repente tuvo un problema inesperado con él y vino aquí porque me necesitaba ... ¡Debí haber notado que no venía a hacer turismo! Que idiota"**

**"..."**

**"Bueno, no se puede evitar. Si dicen ...** _**Theron**_ **, mi abuelo y Félix irán de inmediato a por él"** ********

El nombre de **Theron** parecía ser difícil de pronunciar, porque se lo dijo en un susurro.

Isaac, que escuchó en silencio las palabras de Noah con la boca cerrada, pronto sintió otro terrible escalofrío.   
Era fácil hablar con Noah, decías las cosas correctas, sonreías y él terminaba emocionado y revelando secretos por aquí y por allá ... Al final de su larga historia, _Isaac exhaló._

Todo lo que estaba pasando era suficiente para hacer sentir pesado su pecho.


	14. Encantador. 10

_El agua estaba salpicando._

Naturalmente siempre entra a la piscina cuando intenta calmar su cabeza. Esta está ubicada en el segundo piso de la mansión, justo sobre el espacio que es para el garaje interior así que tiene una vista impresionante del océano. La piscina al aire libre, diseñada para mirar hacia abajo de un vistazo, literalmente hace que la mansión se sienta como todo un resort lujoso. _Es su instalación favorita..._ Al mediodía, cuando el sol brilla, se acuesta en un camastro y lee un libro mientras mira el horizonte azul del mar. Es agradable relajarse, incluso si no tiene una bebida fría...  
A Isaac le gusta el paisaje tranquilo y la atmósfera de la piscina. Por supuesto, no solo le gusta en el día, sino también durante la noche. Hay luces instaladas dentro del agua y fuera de ella así que cuando esta luz se enciende, el color blanco se extiende y crea una atmósfera diferente a la de la tarde. Ya no ve el océano negro, ni siente miedo o ansiedad. En su lugar solo queda, _un ambiente totalmente romántico._

Quería mover su cuerpo y usarlo en exceso hasta que su cabeza se enfriara... Pero, cuando entró y se hundió hasta llegar al suelo, _solo pareció derretirse._   
Intentó sacudirse y nadar en estilo libre, luego en mariposa y luego, retrocedió y fue de ida y vuelta de extremo a extremo. Aunque no importaba lo que hiciera o que cosas cambiara, no dejaba de pensar en el que habían llamado **"Theron"**


	15. Encantador. 10.1

Había estado mucho tiempo solamente yendo y viniendo a lo largo de la tranquila piscina iluminada por luces amarillas. Intentaba todavía, borrar sus pensamientos conflictivos y seguir. _Seguir de alguna manera._

Sin embargo, los movimientos de Isaac, que cortaban el agua y provocaban olas, pronto se detuvieron. Cambió su postura para girar en la pared que tenía frente a él y... Fue entonces cuando notó los pies y las piernas de alguien.

_Estaba descalzo._

Isaac se agarró de la pared y comenzó a exprimirse el cabello en lugar de volver a nadar. Tenía una respiración verdaderamente agitada así que solo entonces, se dio cuenta de que había estado dando vueltas y vueltas durante mucho tiempo.

Un hombre alto, que se paró en el borde, miró a Isaac y rápidamente abrió la boca:

**"No sabía que eras tan bueno nadando. Creo que incluso podrían confundirte con un ex nadador profesional. ¿Tu cuerpo siempre fue así de flexible?"**

**"Eres el primero en decir esas palabras. Que honor que vengan de ti."**

Isaac, que estaba demasiado perdido escuchando el sonido de la risa de Félix, solo se quedó parado mirando las ondas que producía el agua y los pequeños charquillos que las gotas formaban en el suelo...   
Han pasado dos meses desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos _¿Todavía no había nadado frente a él?_ No lo recuerda. A veces, Isaac tiene pesadillas terribles sobre su padre así que le gusta ir allí, hundirse hasta el fondo y gritar con todas sus fuerzas hasta ver pequeñas burbujas saliendo de su boca y de su nariz. Sin embargo, la verdad es que pasa más tiempo tumbado en el camastro que sumergido en el agua. Cuando iban con Benjamin, no tenía las condiciones para nadar porque siempre se la pasaban jugando juntos o cuidando de los dos en la orilla.

Isaac se hundió un momento y luego subió a la superficie, _exhalando con fuerza._ Félix estaba todavía allí, esperando a que apareciera.   
Extendió la mano para acariciarle la cabeza empapada:

**"Siempre me sorprendes, cariño. Resulta que terminas siendo un verdadero experto en todo".**

Isaac, avergonzado, levantó las manos sobre la barandilla de la piscina y se impulsó hasta quedar con más de la mitad del cuerpo afuera. Nadó lo suficiente, así que su cabeza que se sentía complicada y su pecho bastante comprimido, _estaban mucho más tranquilos ahora._   
Ya no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse allí.

**"Espera un minuto. Yo también quiero entrar al agua".**

Y para evitar que Isaac intentara salir, Félix solo lo aventó. **Pam**. Como un niño pequeño que estaba intentando hacer una travesura que no era para nada graciosa... Sin embargo, cuando sacó de nuevo la cabeza del agua y despegó los labios para comenzar a reclamarle, _notó su torso apretado bajo la suave iluminación de la piscina_. Dios, era un cuerpo que oprimía su garganta cada vez que lo enfrentaba a pesar de que lo había observado ya muchas veces. Le causaba fiebre.

Entonces, sin poder desviar todavía la mirada del torso impresionante que tiene en frente, Isaac se da cuenta de que Félix está desatando los pantalones de lino que trae encima... Son pantalones completamente delgados que caen con facilidad solo con el puro hecho de mover los cordones. _Isaac tragó saliva tan duro que estaba seguro de que podía escucharse más allá de su garganta_.

Félix, que tenía la mano en la pelvis, se rió y miró fijamente a Isaac. **Un esposo travieso...**

Un completo y total espectáculo.

 **"Félix..."** Isaac, mirándolo con el brazo apoyado contra la barandilla de la piscina, lo llamó con la voz bastante entrecortada para su gusto. **"Los trajes de baño están por allá".**

Al acercarse todavía más, Félix se echó a reír ahora con bastantes ganas. _La cara de Isaac se puso roja de inmediato._ No puede negarlo: Que fue arrastrado por la densa atmósfera del hombre ni que le gusta verlo completamente desnudo frente a él... Isaac, había bajado la cara y ahora se estaba frotando las mejillas calientes una y otra vez.   
En ese momento, Félix, que obviamente había ignorado sus palabras sobre el traje de baño, saltó al agua y se sumergió hasta hacer que su cabello dorado quedara disperso en todas direcciones. Isaac se frota el rostro que se le había llenado de agua y luego se levantó completamente para quitarse el pelo de los ojos...

Miró a Félix a la distancia. **¡Había entrado desnudo a la piscina! ¡¡Realmente estaba desnudo allí!!**

Aunque lo ve desnudo prácticamente todos los días de la semana, Isaac es una persona que se avergüenza muy rápido así que ahora está más que nervioso. _Está en pánico._

**"¿Por qué te sonrojas así, mi amado Omega?"**

Félix, que había llegado frente a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sonrió y besó su mejilla de inmediato. Besó su nariz y luego le besó los labios... Había una ligera gota de feromonas en el ambiente así que dio un paso hacia atrás, como si fuera un golpe, y comenzó a nadar lejos de él.   
Pero a medida que se mueve hacia el centro de la piscina, Félix hace lo mismo y lo sigue.

**"¿Te hice enojar?"**

**"Sí, porque parece que disfrutas mucho de avergonzar a la gente ¿Y si alguien viene y te ve? Ni siquiera tienes traje de baño"**

**"¿Tengo que ponerme traje de baño aunque esté en mi propia piscina?"**

**"Noah o Jack pueden..."**

**"No. Cuando vine aquí cerré todas las puertas y bajé las persianas. Lo prometo."**

Se escuchaba su voz orgullosa a través del sonido del agua... _Pero Isaac parece no hacerle caso._

**"No importa eso."**

**"Mi amor, ¿Crees en serio que no tomaría precauciones? No tengo intención alguna de mostrarle a nadie que mi esposo está aquí. Mojado, en el agua y con solo un pantalón de baño... Me moriría de celos."**

Isaac lo miró con ojos llenos de sorpresa. **Celos y posesividad** , eso era justo lo que veía en su mirada a cada instante... Después de todo, _es alguien que siempre revela lo que siente_.

**"Desde que me enamoré de ti, la verdad es que no he dejado de tener celos de cada cosa o persona que te toca... Pero no puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto ¿Bueno? Es un secreto de los dos."**

_Isaac suspiró otra vez._ Las emociones que son nuevas para su corazón hacen que sienta cosquillas en cada rincón de su pecho. Félix le acarició las mejillas, le levantó la barbilla con las manos mojadas y luego dibujó pequeñas líneas en su boca utilizando la suya. Al final, sacó la lengua y le lamió el agua...

**"Pero bueno, tú ya sabes lo loco que me pones".**

**"Me acabo de dar cuenta".**

**"Entonces, ¿Debería enseñarte?"**

Félix, que ahora le lamía los labios con fuerza, inclinó la cabeza y susurró esto en el lóbulo de su oreja. Isaac se encogió de hombros, con la voz húmeda de su esposo volviendo la piel de su nuca completamente de gallina.

**"Ah, por supuesto que debo hacerlo."**

Moviéndose por su cuello, los labios que bajaron suavemente en línea recta se detuvieron cuando llegaron al inicio de sus hombros y entonces, comenzó a a chupar y a lamer las gotas que estaban allí, utilizando la punta de la lengua...

**"Félix..."**

El sonido se extiende fuertemente sobre el agua y sin embargo, parece que todavía no es suficiente. _Felix chupa todavía con más ansias los hombr_ _os de Isaac mientras le acaricia el pecho._ Su mano se queda quieta sobre un pezón puntiagudo y en el camino, descubre que no solo sus mejillas están rojas, sino que también lo están sus ojos.   
Félix movió los dedos por su areola... Las caricias se volvieron más densas con el tiempo y en respuesta a eso, el torso de Isaac comenzó a sacudirse poco a poco hasta volverse en algo incontrolable.

**"Oh, Felix, espera, aquí no..."**

Pero el poder que tiene para resistirse a Félix, quién ahora lo sujetaba para darle un nuevo beso, era en realidad completamente débil. Su lengua gruesa invadió suavemente su interior para frotarle el paladar, entregándole de su calor de una forma impresionante.

**"Ah, ah..."**

De puntillas en la piscina, Isaac gradualmente comienza a excitarse tanto como lo está su esposo. De repente estaba allí, chupando la lengua de Félix, apretando sus brazos y pasando los dedos lentamente por su espalda... Cuando sus genitales medio erectos comenzaron a rozarle la ingle, entonces su cabeza dejó de girar. Era como si todos sus nervios estuvieran centrados únicamente en el placer que le ofrecía. En su boca, en esa perfecta lengua y en esos maravillosos dientes que no dejaban de morder. La emoción aumentaba cada vez que le frotaba la mucosa y cuando parecía que deseaba tragarse su lengua.

Siente, _que todo su cuerpo se está poniendo febril aunque el agua esté bastante fría..._

En ese momento, Félix puso su dedo en la banda del pantalón de natación de Isaac y rápidamente lo bajó hasta sus rodillas. Los pantalones revoloteaban en el agua y luego, ya estaban enredados en su pie...  
Félix le levantó la pierna y lo ayudó a quitárselos por completo hasta que quedó tan desnudo como él.

Los pantalones de natación flotaron hasta quedar pegados en una esquina.

**"¿Cómo se siente nadar desnudo?"**

**"Es un poco vergonzoso..."**

Isaac no pudo responder con otra palabra porque Félix había vuelto a meterle la lengua en la boca... _Y él estaba absolutamente_ _dispuesto_ _a darle la bienvenida._


	16. Encantador. 11

Entonces Félix sostiene la cintura de Isaac y la levanta suavemente sobre la piscina. Isaac, impulsado por la sensación de estar flotando, envuelve a Félix con ambas piernas y comienza a acariciar su cabello húmedo una y otra vez...

Después de lograr sentarlo en las escaleritas, Félix finalmente puso sus labios contra los suyos para comenzar a chupar y a succionar. Era de los que decía **"Isaac" "Isaac"** entre cada beso y también de los que no dejaba de expresar cuánto lo amaba con una típica y lenta voz dulce. Isaac levantó los ojos borrosos por el calor y comenzó a mirarlo: La cara de Félix llena de agua, _era de verdad hermosa_. Su cabello dorado fluía por lo largo de su nariz afilada, haciendo una atmósfera más que sensual alrededor de él.

Isaac perdió la cabeza casi de inmediato y comenzó a hacer un beso un poco más codicioso que al inicio. Mezclando su saliva con la suya hasta hacerla derramar finalmente por su barbilla...

De repente, solo se separó y dijo:

**"Estás arrepentido de haberte enlazado conmigo... ¿No es así?"**

Pronto, sin embargo, Isaac pareció comenzar a arrepentirse de haber preguntado algo como eso.   
Aunque no parecía que ese fuera el caso, su corazón se sentía terriblemente pesado todo el tiempo. Quizá era debido a que la conversación con el abuelo de Félix le había hecho acumular mucha presión alrededor del pecho o quizá era solo porque estaba nervioso, pero en realidad ahora no puede elegir sus siguientes palabras aunque ya las había ensayado antes. Además, lo había pensado: _¿No se enlazaron debido a la situación urgente con Cole?_ Después de eso y como estaba el asunto de que ambos tenían un niño, casarse fue lo más natural.

Él quería hacerlo, pero cuando miraba hacia atrás, se impresionaba de lo mucho que esto parecía algo de **_"Lo hicimos porque no se podía evitar"_**

**"Vaya ¿Por qué pensaste eso?"**

Felix lo agarró de la muñeca y preguntó esto en una voz muy baja. Tenía una expresión dura, completamente diferente de la de hace unos segundos. Isaac suspiró:

**"... Cuando lo pienso, parece que nos enlazamos para salvar algo ¿Me entiendes? Y si es así, y si tu abuelo sabe tanto como parece, entonces es normal que no confíe en lo nuestro."**

La frente de Félix estaba toda arrugada mientras Isaac le confesaba sus preocupaciones con una cara bastante amarga. Dijo que **No** , varias veces...

 **"Isaac, ¿No te lo dije antes?"** La voz apagada se extendió peligrosamente sobre el agua. **"Si hubiera conocido que eres un Omega, te hubiese enlazado a mí de inmediato".**

**"..."**

**"Yo te amo, Isaac. Incluso aunque creía que eras un Beta."** Félix susurró, con los labios húmedos ahora sobre los de Isaac. **"Pensaba** _ **¿Y qué tiene si no es un Omega?**_ **Beta y todo, te hubiese sostenido hasta que** **perdieras** **la cabeza. Te hubiera dado tantas feromonas como para hacerte explotar y luego, de alguna manera, encontraría la forma de marcarte. Omega o Beta, ya no tenías escapatoria de mí..."**

Félix se confesó, con una cara demasiado sombría para su gusto. Sin embargo, al contrario de eso y de lo que estaba diciendo, _su voz era amable..._ Tan tierna que ni siquiera notabas que tenía oscuridad.

**"Lo que mi abuelo preguntó, lo que dijo... Fue porque cree conocerme bien y no piensa que sea del tipo de hombre que va en serio con alguien."**

**"Seguramente no eras de esos."**

**"No, no realmente... Pero tú me hiciste cambiar. De alguna manera, eso es lo que quiero que vea."**

Isaac, quien enfrenta la sonrisa brillante de su esposo, no sabe que responder ante esta nueva información. **Era dulce** , la forma en la que se veía y como le hablaba, **siempre era terriblemente dulce**. ¿Y qué haces cuándo alguien te está tratando así de bien?

**"Félix..."**

**"No importa lo que digan, yo no cambiaría el hecho de ser tu Alfa ni aunque mi vida dependiera de eso ¿Está** **bien** **para ti?"**

**"... Está bien."**

Hablando con firmeza, Félix agarró la cintura de Isaac y la levantó de nuevo en el aire. El sonido del agua comienza a hacerse más fuerte cuando camina con él y lo sienta en la barandilla de la piscina para abrirle los muslos igual a si fuera una pequeña puertecilla.   
Después, _solo pasa a enterrar el rostro completamente en su ingle._

**"¡Oh! ¡** **Félix** **!"**

Isaac, sorprendido por el movimiento repentino, inclinó el cuerpo para intentar tomarle de la cabeza con ambas manos. _¡No era fácil controlarse cuando lo estaba sosteniendo hasta tirar de sus nalgas con una fuerza así de extraña!_ Además, estaba el hecho de que no dejaba de mover la lengua por su piel, chupándole el pene que ya tenía completamente hinchado por culpa de tantos besos y caricias...  
Al final, Isaac no tuvo más remedio que doblar la cintura, abrazar la nuca de Félix y agarrarlo del pelo tan fuerte que llegó a parecer doloroso. _Ese cabello dorado que se sacude cada que lo lame apasionadamente._

**"¡¡** **Ugh** **!!"**

Cuando estalló con un irresistible gemido, Félix todavía tenía el pene de Isaac casi al fondo de la garganta.

**"¡¡Ah, Dios mío!!"**

Los gemidos de Isaac se hicieron cada vez más altos y cada vez más fuertes también. La boca de Félix, lamiendo su pene, era de verdad obscena y experta...

Después de frotarle el glande con las partes ásperas de su lengua, cerró los labios y lo presionó todavía más hasta que se escuchó un sonido similar al del chapoteo de la piscina. Tembló... Y entonces sus dedos comenzaron a presionarle la cabeza con todavía más fuerza. **¡Que placer tan irritante!**   
Las caderas que Félix agarra descuidadamente se balancean tan fuerte que, cada vez que lo mueve aunque sea solo un poquito, el estruendo del agua hace que la atmósfera sea inusualmente peculiar.

**"Ah, detente, ¡Detente!"**

Pero al mismo tiempo que se quejaba, estaba la sensación de su pene... Siendo aplastado y llegando todavía más profundo en esa garganta. Sentía _como_ _perdía el control de su cuerpo cuando le rozaba la_ _úvula_ _._

Los gemidos de Isaac llegaron a su punto máximo así que ya ni siquiera sabía a que echarle la culpa. ¿Era porque estaba muy sensible? ¿Era porque lo estaba haciendo jodidamente bien? ¡Maldición! Esa técnica era impresionante así que, tan pronto como imaginó la forma de su garganta, de su boca y como lo metía hasta tocar partes que ni siquiera conocía, **eyaculó...** Eyaculó tan fuerte que pensó que podía tomarse como una experiencia absolutamente nueva.

Félix tenía bastante saliva acumulada deslizándose desde su boca hasta gotear en los genitales que había logrado sacar. Era lujurioso... Mirarlo con los ojos completamente nublados y descubrir que se había tragado todo.

**"¿Por qué... Hiciste eso?"**

**"Es tu castigo por hacer preguntas innecesarias".**

**"Oh."**

Fue una respuesta susurrada con una pequeña risa de fondo, como un **chico malo.**

Isaac seguía sentado al borde, respirando duro pero siendo absolutamente consciente de todo lo que pasaba así que vio la forma en que Félix salía del agua sin mostrar ni el más mínimo esfuerzo, _como un personaje de película._   
Isaac fue empujado hacia atrás y cayó al suelo como si fuera una pequeña tabla de madera controlada por su esposo. No podía borrar el calor de su rostro ni el temblor de sus manos cuando acomodó en silencio las piernas a ambos lados de su cintura y lo miró. _Miró a Félix con los ojos más que emocionados_. Estaba empapado así que el agua de su clavícula caía constantemente contra su rostro.

Isaac saca la lengua para recojer una gota de agua que estaba en el borde de sus labios...

**"¿Debería quitar el agua de otros lugares también?"**

Cuando le preguntó impulsivamente, Félix lo miró como si hubiese escuchado la palabra más maravillosa del mundo

**"No sabía que dirías eso antes que yo".**

Eran esposos así que a veces lo escuchaba decir palabras tan atrevidas como esas, _pero igual seguía siendo bastante inusual._ Félix terminó sin poder soportar la emoción y comenzó a jadear como si también estuviera al borde del colapso **¡Y es que no lo podía evitar!** Cuando era así de honesto solamente lograba que le picara la urgencia por comérselo hasta hacerlo desaparecer...

Trepando y colocando sus rodillas a cada lado de la cabeza de Isaac, lentamente agarró su propio pene para colocarlo de inmediato en la base de su barbilla. Luego, con ayuda del agua de la piscina y sus propios fluidos, frotó el glande para comenzar a atacar la boca de Isaac...  
El hombre se tragó sus dedos y abrió la boca hasta la mitad, pero Félix no pudo entrar completamente. Simplemente frotaba el glande pegajoso y trataba de hacer lo mismo que él... **¡Pero el problema es que no** **podía** **!** Isaac, enojado, giró la cabeza y extendió la mano para intentar hacerlo de otra manera así que Félix solo se deslizó hacia atrás, y luego otra vez todo para adelante.

**"Tienes que abrir la boca más grande".**

Isaac la abrió tal y como lo había dicho y después sacó la lengua...

El olor dulce de las feromonas de Félix irritó primero la punta de su nariz antes de comenzar a hacerlo con el resto del cuerpo. Sentía que el calor aumentaba y que estaba comenzando a sudar como un demente... _Así que se apresuró._


	17. Encantador 12

La delgada piel de su pene era lisa, se le marcaban las venas. La forma era tan diferente que todos los deseos que había tenido durante mucho tiempo, hirvieron de pronto hasta salir de su pecho...

Envuelto en varias emociones diferentes, Isaac, agarró la parte inferior con las manos, la parte superior con los labios y luego, _solo lo envolvió todo con su lengua._ Lo metió en su boca con un sonido tan obsceno que le era difícil pensar en algo más.

Era de verdad escandaloso...

**"Um..."**

Deseaba demasiado hacerlo bien, **hacerlo sentir bien...** Sin embargo, el tamaño es impresionante. No puede sostenerlo con una mano e incluso si lo empuja "al fondo", se da cuenta de que no lleva ni la mitad. Su boca se sentía rota y llena. Le resultaba difícil respirar correctamente porque estaba bloqueado así que ¿Ahora qué?  
Cuando Félix lo hizo, se sintió tan jodidamente estupendo que era difícil saber si estaba caminando en la misma dirección.

**"No te sobre esfuerces, cariño..."**

Limpiando la saliva que fluía por la boca de Isaac, _la que estaba completamente abierta_ , Félix murmuró esto con una voz bastante entrecortada. Isaac levantó los ojos e intentó mirarlo con atención para ver sus expresiones, pero era difícil cuando estaba tan lleno de lágrimas y de sudor.  
 **Lo está intentando tanto** , en serio que sí, pero el pene de su esposo parecía incapaz de controlarse. Era como si le agregara más y más volúmen en lugar de hacerlo bajar así que los labios de Isaac estaban en un gran problema. Estaba ansioso por lamer, por llevarlo hasta el fondo... _¿Por qué solo puede lograr llenarlo de saliva?_ Ah, se siente tan mareado.   
_¿Qué pasa si hace estallar sus feromonas?_ _¿Podrá soportarlo estando ya así?_ Dios, _¿Y si ya estaba más ebrio de lo que quería aceptar?_

Las palabras de Félix, las que parecían haberle dicho que no exagerara, fueron dejadas de lado y se vio a si mismo dedicándose a chupar su pene como si fuera un perrito lamiendo crema.

Isaac lamió y chupó dulcemente el líquido blanco que fluía poco a poco del glande. No podía soportarlo, así que lo sostuvo con la otra mano y lo agitó arriba y abajo... _Félix solo lo estaba mirando_. Y en realidad, cuanto más profunda es la mirada que siente sobre él más excitado se pone y más grande es la emoción de tenerlo en la boca.

La velocidad de la succión aumentó gradualmente. El sonido se pierde en su lengua y también parece sonar desde abajo.

**"¡Ah! Maldición. Isaac."**

El hombre frunció el ceño y gimió con una voz bastante fuerte. Entonces, sin que pudiera evitarlo, sostuvo la cabeza de Isaac y la empujó hasta provocar que su pene llegara hasta el fondo de su pequeña garganta. Eyaculó... El glande tocó su úvula así que Isaac sacó un sonido extraño. _Parecía que iba a vomitar._

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Félix se apartó rápidamente y bajó las manos para comenzar a revisarle la boca.

**"** **Huh** **,** **uh** **..."**

**"Lo siento tanto, mi amor ¿Te dolió? ¿Estás bien?"**

Se levantó, estiró los brazos y lo sostuvo hasta que logró levantarlo del suelo. En realidad, lo había hecho muy rápido así que estaba impresionado por eso.   
Félix es un Alfa dominante, es cierto, _pero igual tiene una fuerza física exagerada_. Lo cargó como si no pesara en absoluto.

**"Mira nada más, tu piel está tan fría. Es fácil resfriarse aquí".**

Isaac, quien solo estaba parpadeando, tenía la sensación de estar siendo bastante sobreprotegido. Es decir, ni siquiera había sentido dolor o notado que su piel estaba fría. Hacía algo de aire, pero él tenía mucha fiebre como para poder actuar con normalidad por varias horas más ¡Incluso se había acostado en el suelo!   
Tal vez tenía sus razones para estar preocupado. Aunque es una noche de verano en San Diego, no es para nada algo tropical. Además, es septiembre ahora. A principios de este mes, aunque el calor no desaparezca por completo, parece como si la temperatura corporal de todos disminuyera rápidamente por la noche.

Con la cabeza mareada y la mente recordando cosas sobre el clima y la fecha, Isaac no notó que el lugar a donde se dirigía Félix ahora era el **jacuzzi**. Un tipo de bañera circular al lado de la piscina que estaba siempre llena de agua tibia. Como salía desde el fondo causaba burbujas enormes y una suave corriente, por lo que también daba la ilusión de ser bastante relajante.

Félix entra en el jacuzzi. _Hasta el fondo..._ En el momento en que disminuyó la emoción que se había disparado hasta hace unos momentos, el hombre adoptó una postura sería y comenzó a revisarle mejor los labios y el cuello. Isaac intenta decirle que **todo está bien** y que debería dejar de preocuparse de esa manera... Pero el agua tibia no deja de pegarle en el pecho, las burbujas no dejan de arremolinarse en su piel y, _en realidad_ _eso se siente bastante bien._ Se siente bien que le pegue en las areolas y, se siente genial cuando le rebota en el abdomen...   
Los restos de deseo que se habían enfriado, vuelven a arder como si les hubiera rociado gasolina.

**"Creo que este lugar está bastante sensible estos días. ¿No es así?"**

**"Oh, es culpa tuya por no dejar de tocar..."**

Félix no puede ver el pezón de Isaac porque está completamente sumergido en el agua del jacuzzi así que, toma aire, cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza hasta quedar con los labios pegados en su pecho.

_Todo_ _su pezón puntiagudo fue aspirado por su boca._

Es espeluznante como puede hacerlo temblar solo por jugar con sus pezones utilizando la lengua y también, _es espeluznante que se esté muriendo por el simple toque de sus perfectas manos..._ Sus ojos parpadean una y otra vez y luego, parecen ponerse completamente negros. Sus piernas se flexionan como si hubiesen pasado corriente a través de él y al final, solo grita:

**"Oh, oh, ¡¡Uf!!"**

Félix parecía querer obtener leche de allí, aunque claramente no iba a lograr sacarle nada. La sensación entre placer y dolor fue difícil de soportar pero, en realidad, _ni por una sola vez había pensado en escaparse o en decirle que parara_. Era agradable y estaba emocionado con todas las sensaciones que le daba, con que le masticara y con que le chupara como si fuese delicioso...   
En estos días, siente que cuanto más está con él y más inhala de sus feromonas, más sensible se vuelve su cuerpo. Y, entre los lugares que casi ya ni reconoce, están _su pecho y los pezones_. Al principio era bastante aburrido cuando lo besaba allí pero, ahora, se había convertido en una terrible zona erógena que fácilmente lo despierta al placer. Algo que vuelve su aliento húmedo y hace que las puntas de sus dedos se curven.

El interior de su ano cosquillea lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle torcer la cintura una vez más.

Félix sigue con su areola... Cada vez que succiona su pezón y lo oprime para hacer un sonido lujurioso, su agujero se comprime y se relaja igual a si estuviera latiendo.

**"Ah, Félix... Félix, es suficiente"**

Cuando Isaac sollozó, Félix levantó la cara y lo miró directo. _Sus ojos brillan a través del agua_

**"¿Por qué? ¿Sientes demasiado? ¿Quieres que me detenga para que te quedes con el pene parado como un palo de escoba toda la noche?"**

La pregunta de Félix fue lo suficientemente descarada como para hacer que sus mejillas se pusieran calientes. _Pero Isaac es honesto en casos así._ Estaba negando. Despegó los párpados y luego extendió su agujero con la punta de los dedos para que pudiera ver que lo necesitaba dentro de él... Félix entonces frotó su entrada arrugada y comenzó a abrirle los muslos para tener una mejor vista de su cuerpo. Isaac inclinó la espalda contra el jacuzzi, abrazó la cabeza de su esposo y aguantó la respiración cuando sintió como su dedo, que era lento y fuerte, golpeaba e invadía todo su interior.   
Un breve grito saltó de su garganta, también maldijo y dijo que ya era suficiente... Aunque claro, _los descuidados movimientos de Félix no parecen vacilar._

Palpó y frotó, como si revisara el interior por primera vez en su vida. Un sitio empapado con un constante líquido pegajoso...

Si estuvieran fuera de allí, se habría escuchado un burbujeo impresionante, pero como parecía hundirse más y más en el agua caliente, no sonó. En cambio, cada vez que mueve su mano, el chapoteo del jacuzzi se vuelve bastante ruidoso. _Tanto que incluso estimula sus oídos_.   
Isaac respiró hondo, con la nariz pegada en el cabello de Félix... De repente, dos y luego tres dedos lo golpearon y llenaron por completo su interior. _Cuatro dedos bien abiertos se balancearon en el interior de Isaac y luego se agitaron igual a si su mano fuera un consolador_. Dobló los dedos, y empujó más para poder encontrar su próstata.

 **Ah** , la respiración de Isaac se volvía más urgente a medida que golpeaba su pared interior. Parecía que incluso, ya había logrado hincharse hasta un punto exagerado.

Después de eso, _la sensación de querer eyacular fue realmente difícil de soportar._ Isaac acercó la mano a su pene y comenzó a acariciarse. En su cabeza se le había ocurrido agarrarlo y apretarlo hasta que el semen se escurriera por entre sus dedos... _Pero Félix lo detuvo antes_. Agarró su muñeca con fuerza y evitó por todos los medios que se tocara.

Los ojos temblorosos de Isaac, cuando levantó la cabeza, miraron a ese hombre que parecía feroz.

**"No. Hoy no va a ser así de fácil".**

Isaac estaba a punto de volverse loco. Sacudió la cabeza, distorsionó su expresión y abrió la boca para comenzar a jadear de un modo casi exagerado. _Era lo mismo que decir que no le gustaba lo que pensaba_ , _ni lo que hacía_. Aunque no estuviera diciéndolo en voz alta.   
En lugar de soltar su muñeca, Félix sacó los cuatro dedos que estaban hasta el fondo de su ano:

**"Uh, ¡Mmmm!"**

Pero aunque su mano ya no estaba allí, _su ano pareció quedarse abierto._..

Esta sensación se extiende de manera extraña hasta hacerle suspirar. **Pero fue solo por un momento.**


	18. Encantador 13

Félix le dio la vuelta, lo puso sobre las escaleras y sostuvo sus caderas con ambas manos. Su mirada estaba absolutamente fija en la carne roja dentro del agujero abierto...

**"¿Ya intentaste llegar a un orgasmo seco?"**

**"Oh, eso…"**

**"¿Cuándo fue la última vez? Fue cuando nos enlazamos, ¿No es cierto? No pude verlo."**

Félix habló muy rápido así que fue algo difícil para él entender sus palabras. Tenía prisa, como si quisiera comenzar de inmediato aunque ya tenía el pene justo en la entrada...   
**Dios** , es tan fuerte. Incluso cuando solo toca el borde, parece como si su ano se abriera siempre un poco más del límite.

Isaac se estremeció, olvidó la vergüenza y echó las caderas para atrás, tratando de que entrara todo de una vez. Está muy excitado, así que solo quiere que se de prisa y continúe... _Pero Félix parece estar pensado en algo diferente_ : Agarró su trasero, interrumpió sus movimientos apresurados y luego se inclinó para comenzar a molestar el cuello de Isaac. La parte que tenía su marca. Comenzó a morderle la piel, una y otra vez hasta que su aliento húmedo se extendió sobre la carne y su garganta se apretó.

**"Isaac, muero por verte tener un orgasmo así de fuerte. Te lo dije, ya pasó mucho tiempo así que ¿Vas a hacerlo para mi, no es verdad?"**

_Su cabeza estaba en blanco..._ Le preguntó algo, lo sabía, pero no podía responder nada que pareciera coherente así que solo estaba allí, respirando. Inhalando profundo mientras sentía las enormes manos de su esposo en el estómago y, al mismo tiempo, descubría como su pene, de un tamaño mayor que los cuatro dedos que había tenido dentro, penetraba lentamente hasta meterse al fondo.

**"¡¡Uf!!"**

Sus cejas estaban dobladas debido al dolor agudo que estaba experimentado en la cintura y, sin embargo, con el intenso placer que pronto siguió, Isaac inclinó la espalda toda hacia adelante y sollozo fuerte. _Increíblemente fuerte._ Sentía... Que todo su cuerpo se estaba derritiendo sobre el agua. Cuando su pene se adentro un poco más, incluso olvidó la manera correcta de respirar.

Escupió otro lamento.

En la boca que no se cierra nunca, la saliva fluye y se derrama hasta gotear por el mentón. No puede pensar en nada, no puede decir nada. Solo jadea y jadea igual a si fuera un perro con sed. Solo hay calor y a veces, también gemidos.   
Félix agarra el culo de Isaac y lo aplasta como si quisiera romperlo. Con el sonido de las _nalgadas_ , el agua comienza a ondular y sus manos se sacuden sin que pueda evitarlo. Ya es difícil abrir los ojos, así que se conforma con ver la oscuridad de sus párpados... Quería hablar, mover la lengua y decir _**"**_ _ **Félix**_ _ **, para, por favor, ya no puedo más."**_ Pero no se atreve a hacer nada aunque todo tipo de palabras flotaban en la punta de sus labios. El sonido, que se podía describir como " _el sonido de su carne rompiéndose",_ hizo que comenzara a sollozar otra vez.

 **"Clap, clap"** Cada vez que le golpea y cada que estira violentamente su pared interior con el pene, las emociones y los placeres más extraños se disparan por todas direcciones hasta volverlo un desastre. Isaac, que no sabía como manejarlo, ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar...

 _Era hermoso verlo así_. La cara, que generalmente no tiene emociones, ahora está sonrojada, con lágrimas y saliva escapando de sus labios. La mirada azul de Félix, mirándolo con atención, se volvió cada vez más y más salvaje gracias a esto.

**"Si haces una cara así... No podré controlarme más."**

Estaba el sonido punzante del agua, el ruido feroz de la voz de Félix, el sonido que hacía ese pene cuando se enterraba en su trasero y el sonido de su corazón en la cabeza, _todo mezclado..._ Y eso lo hacía sentir más borracho todavía.  
Se aprieta. El agujero estrecho muerde el pene de Félix como si quisiera tragarlo.

**"¡Ah, maldita sea!"**

Félix extendió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le retuvo todavía un poco más la espalda. Con la idea desesperada de cubrir los labios de Isaac con los suyos, toma su barbilla y hace que adopte una postura algo incómoda y doblada... El gemido que suelta en su boca es tan dulce como el algodón de azúcar. Como un chocolate para una persona hambrienta. Mientras le chupaba la lengua y bebía de su saliva, Félix no dejó nunca de impulsarse en un vaivén de atrás para adelante... Era tan fuerte, tan intenso, que Isaac se echó a llorar como un bebé y terminó en un estado bastante complejo y lamentable.

**"Oh, ah, ya... Félix... Por favor... No puedo más, es demasiado... ¡Ah! ¡** **Félix** **!"**

**"¿De verdad? ¿Realmente quieres que salga?"**

**"... No puedo ¡Ah!"**

Félix continuó con las caricias y los besos... _Y entonces sintió el tremendo olor de las feromonas Omega._  
Fue intenso, muy fuerte de verdad. Le llenaron tanto la cabeza que no pudo evitar comenzar a tambalearse y a ver todo borroso.

Isaac estaba tan asustado como él así que _lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que tenía que escapar de allí._ Él intentó quitarse sus manos de encima, agarró el barandal de las escaleras y puso todo su poder para intentar apartar la cadera de Félix de su trasero...

**"¿Por qué estás corriendo?"**

**"Tengo... Tengo bastante miedo".**

**"Está bien... Todo está bien. Es solo que todavía no aprendes a manejarlo."** Isaac se vio obligado a dejar de hablar cuando Félix entrelazó las manos con las suyas y comenzó a besarle una y otra vez el cuello. **"No pasa nada... Así que ya no llores. No me gusta que parezcas tan triste por algo como esto."**

**"Ah, ah, ah, Félix..."**

**"Aquí estoy... El flujo de feromonas va a calmarse pronto, lo prometo."**

Félix muerde el lóbulo de la oreja de Isaac y después, empuja su pene un poco más adentro... El cuerpo de Isaac perdió energía de inmediato y se derrumbó sobre las escaleritas así que Félix lo sostuvo lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarlo caer. Todavía estaba dentro de él, _y parecía no tener ni la más mínima intención de irse._

**"Félix, yo... Un poco, ah, ah ... "**

Isaac agitó la cabeza, todavía sollozando. **Era demasiado** , el placer transmitido era demasiado como para que pudiera lidiar con él. Cada vez que lloraba, las lágrimas se resbalaban con fuerza sobre sus mejillas y terminaban empapándole por completo. Sus genitales se hinchaban cada vez más y más pero Félix aún lo retenía. _Iba a explotar,_ seguramente iba a explotar porque Félix no dejaba que se tocara y no parecía que el semen fuera a salir por su cuenta. Le faltaba el aliento...   
Hay placer, felicidad, dolor, todo acompañado de un entusiasmo irritante que nunca había probado en su vida. Los dedos de sus pies, que estaban casi clavos en las escaleras estaban todos curvados en una forma rara. Las caderas y sus muslos chocan contra la ingle de Félix así que temblaba como una hierba contra el viento.

Félix comienza a esparcir sus propias feromonas esta vez.

**"Ah, Dios… Ah, esto es ... Demasiado extraño."**

**"Estás apretando muy fuerte ¿Cómo voy a creer que pienses que es extraño cuando** **actúas** **así?"**

No era como si lo estuviera haciendo a voluntad, _así que había decidido ignorar esa frase._  
A medida que aumenta el placer, también aumenta el tamaño del pene de Félix y por lo tanto, su ano comienza a contraerse como loco. Sus intestinos se apretaron para seguir la forma de Félix, como si estuvieran vivos y siguiendo sus propios instintos y después, _comenzó a dibujarse algo de dolor sobre la calma..._

En el momento en que el placer que Isaac no podía soportar fluyó como una ola inmensa, sintió que un terrible orgasmo se derramó sobre su cuerpo tanto como sobre el agua caliente. _Fue una reacción inesperada._ Gruñó, y cayó sobre las escaleras esta vez. Gritando y jadeando tan fuerte que incluso tuvo que morderse los labios. _No puede controlarse_. ¿¡Cómo se soporta la sensación de querer llorar si esto se siente justo así?? Todo su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojos estaban blancos. Su interior se sentía... Tan caliente.

Escuchó el sonido de unos dientes chocando entre si, pero no se había dado cuenta de que era su propio sonido.

Félix tenía razón, ya había tenido un orgasmo cuando se enlazó con él... _Pero definitivamente era la primera vez que lloraba tanto_. No podía entender que pasaba con su cuerpo o por qué es que sus feromonas se habían descontrolado así o... Como es que ahora se sentía tan sensible a él.   
Isaac jadeó, como si intenta eliminar cada uno de los rastros del placer **¡Ah!** ¡Estaba tan excitado! No sabía que hacer, o como hacerlo, el calor simplemente no se iba de él. Solo, estaba aumentando.

Entonces Félix, que miró la reacción de Isaac, lo sostuvo de los hombros y lo jaló nuevamente contra su pecho.   
Estaba respirando tan rápido...

**"¡Idiota! Esto es todo culpa tuya... ¡Hmm, mmm! ¡Gracias a ti, me estoy volviendo loco!"**

**"¿Quieres que paremos?"**

**"¡Y deja de preguntar eso, carajo!"**

Isaac había tenido demasiado sexo intenso desde que conoció a Félix, pero ahora pensó que definitivamente lo estaban haciendo a una velocidad que nunca había experimentado. Todo su cuerpo parecía romperse bajo él y, de todas maneras, el placer se extiende hasta un grado que le provoca ver lucesitas brillantes cada que cierra los ojos...

 _El sexo con esa bestia con cuernos continuó sin cesar_.   
Félix lo penetra lo suficientemente profundo como para hacer a Isaac sentirse aplastado y respirar de un modo tan escandaloso, que ni siquiera siente que el oxígeno le esté entrando con normalidad. Mientras tanto, su pared interna se contrae y se contrae cuando siente el ataque repentino de la eyaculación de Félix... _Algo que fluye como si estuviera llenando sus intestinos._

Todo su cuerpo se quemó en un instante.


	19. Encantador 14

Ni siquiera podía saber cuanto tiempo había pasado.   
Aunque maravilloso, el movimiento que lo sacudía finalmente se había calmado y una sensación de calor se extendió por todo su estómago.

Isaac se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo en que sentía un terrible ardor que le quemaba los intestinos.

**"Dios, me duele".**

Isaac, que se quejó de dolor, cerró los ojos con una respiración bastante agitada para su gusto. Más abajo, en su pelvis, la palpitante erección no parece poder durar mucho más tiempo. Era doloroso no haber podido eyacular así que ahora se siente terriblemente congestionado.

Isaac, sentado con Félix en las escaleritas, se sumergió hasta la mitad mientras intentaba al menos mirarse los dedos. No quedaba en él nada de energía así que el resto del espeluznante placer se había ido por completo también...  
Era difícil moverse rápidamente así que, solo _flotaba_. El sonido del cansancio le llegó a los oídos, su cabeza está mareada y ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de abrir los ojos.

Félix lo abraza por la espalda y luego coloca los labios sobre sus hombros. Estaba bastante, _bastante preocupado por él._

**"Dije que me gustaría verte tener un orgasmo seco, pero creo que tuviste una reacción bastante más intensa de lo que pensé... Incluso te asustaste."**

Una voz joven y bonita llega de pronto a sus oídos pero Isaac apenas y puede levantar los párpados. No sabía que hacer, así que solo... Intentó mirarlo aunque tenía los ojos muy borrosos. Toca sus hombros, con las manos mojadas, luego le agarra la barbilla y también muerde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta dejarlo mojado. Lo besa y lo besa sin descanso y desprende de su cuerpo esa extraña aura refrescante y alegre que lo caracteriza en lugar de estar como un cadáver. _Justo igual que él_.

**"Pero de todas maneras... Estuviste genial. Completamente precioso".**

Isaac quería decirle que todo estaba bien y que en realidad, aunque dolió y lloró, le había gustado bastante... Pero le arde la garganta y siente la boca lo suficientemente entumecida como para poder hacerlo.   
Mientras tanto, Félix se dedica a lavarle el cuerpo con el agua tibia del jacuzzi. Ahora estaba bastante entretenido acariciando lentamente el pene hinchado para sacar los restos del semen que se habían acumulado dentro. Félix, mirando la turbiedad que se extendía por la superficie del agua, empujó su dedo también hacia adentro de su ano y sacó todavía más fluido que al inicio. Era fácil de limpiar, aunque no parecía ser del todo agradable de ver...

Isaac volvió a cerrar los ojos. Su cuerpo era un desastre y sentía que si se quedaba un minuto más en esa posición, definitivamente se iba a dormir. El semen está flotando, su pene está hacía arriba y en realidad, _no quiere volver a pensar en todo lo que acababa de pasar._ Es satisfactorio, sí, pero también es infinitamente vergonzoso.

**"Ya casi está..."**

**"... Félix, ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no querías que te dejara ir? Yo no voy a dejarte así que... Pase lo que pase, tú tampoco deberías dejarme a mi ¿Bueno? No me dejes solo... No me dejes..."** Mientras yacía en las escaleras, con los ojos cerrados en una posición reclinada, Isaac murmuró esto con una voz bastante rota. **"Yo, intentaré ser mejor y haré... Lo que quieras así que..."**

Debido a que no era enérgico, su pronunciación no se sentía lo suficientemente clara como para que lo entendiera de inmediato. Pero cuando guardó silencio y comprendió lo que estaba pasando, Félix detuvo la mano que estaba limpiando el cuerpo de Isaac y se quedó mirando fijamente su cara. _Era como alguien que no había escuchado_.

Al principio, un silencio incómodo cayó sobre los dos. Isaac se había dormido por un segundo, pero luego los pequeños ojos se abrieron de nuevo...

**"¿Por qué estás...?"**

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Félix lanzó un beso que parecía más bien ser una mordida. _Un beso feroz._ Félix se apresuró a morderle los labios y luego, lo abrazó suavemente. Como si fuera un niño pequeño en lugar de su esposo. Le abrió la boca, tomó su lengua y le lamió lentamente todo el contorno de la boca.   
Solo después de un rato, Félix detuvo el movimiento con un gemido rugiente y miró a Isaac:

**"Isaac, amor, te dije que todo estaba bien ¿Sí? Todo está bien. Nunca te dejaré ir. Y si tú intentas dejarme ir, voy a encerrarte en el sótano junto con Noah y sus dildos para que cambies de opinión a punta de traumas."**

Félix había intentado decir un chiste, pero Isaac, que olvidó todas sus palabras debido a ese beso tan deslumbrante, solo cerró los ojos y asintió.

**"** **Ujum** **..."**

**"Además ¿Harás lo que yo quiera? ¿De vuelta volvemos con eso? Mira que atrevido..."** Félix habló sobre sus labios antes de volver a besarlo otra vez. Su sonrisa se vuelve más oscura y luego, parece incluso tornarse un poco triste. **"Es solo que estás cansado... Nada más que eso. Por lo general no hablas así."**

**"Es... Un presentimiento".**

**"Presentimiento. Eso suena como algo que diría yo... No importa, se está poniendo más frío, ¿Te parece bien si entramos ya?"**

Isaac dijo que **sí** , pero solamente levantó las manos sin abrir los ojos.

**"No me puedo mover, toma la responsabilidad".**

**"Por supuesto."**

Y así, inmediatamente después, Félix hizo justo lo que Isaac quería. Puso las manos detrás de sus rodillas y también bajo las axilas, _algo tipo princesa._

**"Vamos a la ducha".**

**"Tienes... Que cambiar toda el agua del jacuzzi".**

**"Me alegra no haber hecho esto en la piscina. Imagínate, mover toda el agua de esa gran cosa para lavarla y ponerle cloro. Eso es un poco despilfarrador".**

Isaac se rió a carcajadas de las palabras que había dicho Félix, _increíblemente eso también había servido para quitarle todos los pensamientos que le habían venido de pronto a la mente._  
Como siempre, por esa hermosa y honesta sonrisa, Isaac borra su espíritu gruñón y nervioso y apoya la cabeza contra su pecho.

Espera que nadie los encuentre en su camino a la habitación.


	20. Encantador 14.1

_El jardín ha estado bastante ruidoso desde la mañana._

Después de un desayuno sencillo, Félix, con una taza de café caliente entre las manos, camina en dirección al jardín para ver el motivo de tanto escándalo. Allí, extrañamente, están todos los subordinados que trajo Vincenzo. Los hombres, que estaban en una perfecta línea recta, eran bastante variados. Algunos se veían muy en blanco y otros tenían una cara completamente expresiva. Los principales aguantaban la risa y algunos otros tenían una cara de **"Preferiría morir que estar aquí"**

Félix, que miró a los chicos desde atrás, dio un paso hacia ellos mientras tomaba de su café. Solo entonces, los hombres que reconocieron a Félix, parecieron levantar la cabeza de golpe y ponerse incluso más _"En guardia"_  
Caminó casualmente entre ellos, sin dirigirles la palabra, y llegó hasta el medio del jardín. Sin embargo, no pudo moverse más y terminó por endurecerse: Su abuelo, _Vincenzo_ , empujaba la bicicleta de Benjamin mientras lo tomaba de la espalda. El niño aún no podía pedalear, sus piernas son cortas y sus pies no alcanzan los pedales. Era la rutina diaria del niño pedirle a alguien que lo hiciera por él pero, hoy, en lugar de la abuela Jessica Parker, Vincenzo es quien está sujetando con fuerza el mango de la bicicleta _(Más bien un triciclo)_ Estas tienen una manija que los adultos pueden empujar para niños que no pueden andar solos.

Dios, es tan extraño.

Vincenzo, nadie más y nadie menos que **Vincenzo Felice** , está empujando un triciclo para un niño de cuatro años ¡Y lo está disfrutando! Félix casi dejó caer la taza de café que tenía en la mano. Parpadea y parpadea y luego se frota los ojos antes de mirar en su dirección, _pero la situación que estaba viendo seguía siendo la misma_ : Vincenzo y el niño, que estaba lleno de risas honestas, juegan uno al lado del otro. El abuelo agarra la manija y da toda la vuelta al jardín. Gritando y corriendo. Después de una vista larga e increíble y solo al darse una cachetada, _Félix pudo seguir adelante._

 **"Abuelo, ¿Qué estás haciendo tan temprano en la mañana? Casi me desmayo del impacto"** Félix se acercó a Vincenzo, que empujaba todavía la bicicleta a paso lento y calmado y entonces, comenzó a hablar primero. **"Creí que todavía dormías. No estabas en el desayuno".**

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Benjamin se inclinó sobre el triciclo y comenzó a gritar **"¡Papá! ¡Papá!"** Mientras extendía las manos para que pudiera sostenerlo. El aroma único del bebé, como el talco y la leche, se dispersa entre su cabello cuando Félix se inclina para besar su cabeza.

" **Buenos días."**

El niño asintió vigorosamente mientras sonreía para él.

**"Buenos dí..."**

Pero entonces el abuelo tira de la bicicleta con fuerza y separa al niño de él antes de que pueda completar su frase.   
Vincenzo lo miró con fuerza. _Algo diferente de la encantadora mirada que le ofrece a Benjamin._

**"No me viste en el desayuno, porque yo bajé más temprano que tú ¿Cuándo te despertaste?"**

**"Ahora."**

**"** **Um** **... Te acostaste tarde".**

**"Me** **acosté** **temprano. Por cierto, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué están haciendo guardia cuando solamente estás jugando con él?"**

**"Yo decido** _**qué y cómo actuar** _ **cuando voy a jugar con mi nieto"**

**"Bueno, solamente estoy diciendo que no apruebo esto"** Tomando un sorbo de café casi frío, Félix se elevó de hombros y le dedicó a Vincenzo una cara bastante contrariada. **"No quiero tanto escándalo, y sí, esta es la primera advertencia ¿De acuerdo?"**   
  
Félix, que se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar, apenas había tomado el segundo trago de café cuando escuchó la risa impresionante que comenzaba a surgir desde atrás.

**_"¿Limpiaste el jacuzzi?"_ **


	21. Encantador 15

**"Sí, está limpio ahora. Puedes entrar si quieres y comprobarlo"**

**"¿Y ese Omega?"**

**"Se llama Isaac".**

**"¿Tu** **OMEGA** **está despierto?"**

Para Vincenzo, que tercamente llama a su esposo **Omega** , Félix sacude la cabeza y dice: **"Todavía no".**

Tenía muchas ganas de decirle que lo que pensaba era cierto. Que toda la noche, en el agua caliente del jacuzzi, había estado haciendo el amor con él una infinita cantidad de veces. **Ah** , tuvo una reacción increíble así que Félix piensa sobre eso mientras lame el borde de su taza de café. Isaac es fabuloso, incluso cuando dice que tiene miedo y comienza a llorar. Oh, _¡Pero al final mostró una reacción que nunca había visto antes!_ Rogó y rogó, con la cara enrojecida y llena de lágrimas. Su cuerpo había temblado tanto mientras lo empujaba de un modo más violento de lo habitual. Sus manos, su voz diciendo **"No me dejes"** _¿Cómo podría no sentir a su corazón latir tan emocionado si lo recordaba justo así?_ Su cabeza estaba mareada ... Y sí, le había preocupado que le doliera demasiado al inicio pero, no podía controlarse cuando lo tenía solamente para él.

 **Dios** , si no hubiera estado expuesto a la temperatura del amanecer, si no se hubiera estado enfriando tanto, lo hubiera abrazado una y otra vez hasta amanecer sobre los camastros.

Todavía parece escucharlo decir **"Dios, me duele"** de esa manera tan hermosa e inocente y al terminar, como le era difícil caminar, incluso le había dejado cargarlo todo el camino a la ducha. Por supuesto, aunque no tenía intención de terminarlo tan deprisa, en el momento mismo en que entraron en la habitación y comenzó un recostarlo sobre la cama, _notó que estaba profundamente dormido_ . Su pecho subía y bajaba tan lento y sus pestañas se veían tan lindas que, no pudo despertarlo. **Dios mío** , no pudo despertarlo pero tampoco pudo dormir porque había estado muy concentrado en mirarle respirar _¡Nunca había hecho_ _eso_ _!_ Y unos minutos antes de que fuera la hora de desayunar, se durmió profundamente con la nariz casi pegada a su cabello ...

Félix, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido anoche gracias a Vincenzo, quien preguntó por el jacuzzi y por Isaac, más que sentir vergüenza de sus acciones puede notar como la sangre se le acumula de inmediato en el pene.   
Bebió café rápidamente para intentar calmar su emoción y además, para luchar con la terrible necesidad de correr hacia Isaac y despertarlo.

**"Te ví ... Cuando lo llevabas en tus brazos como si fuera una mujer".**

Sin embargo, la voz impulsiva de Vincenzo y el sonido de su lengua chocando contra su paladar, se escucha con fuerza desde uno de los lados. Félix se vio obligado entonces a guardar la emoción que había estado sintiendo para poder concentrarse únicamente en él:

**"¿Y? ¿No es natural que lleve a mi esposo en los brazos si está cansado? Somos unos recién enlazados y unos recién casados también. No solo eso, sino que además es el amor de mi vida."**

**"¿Y eso te enorgullece?"**

**"¿Por qué no estar orgulloso?"**

Aunque Félix sonrió con ganas, Vincenzo chilló como si estuviera cansado de él.

**"¿Dónde está lo bueno en tenerlo? No tiene la piel suave y tampoco es bonito. Su rostro no es delicado y su cuerpo no se parece al de ningún Omega. No sé como ESO te puede estimular cuando a mi me daría vergüenza."**

**"** **Wo** **, espera. No lo compares con otros** **Omegas** **ni tampoco comiences a hablar mal de él. Porque no hay otro Omega que sea tan atractivo como lo es Isaac".**

_**"¿Cómo papá?"** _

Fue en ese momento en que ambos cerraron la boca y voltearon de inmediato la mirada hacia el suelo. Vincenzo le sonrió, aunque claramente no tenía ninguna intensión de estar tan enojado.

**"Deberíamos hablar de esto después".**

**"Sí, lo que quieras. A Benjamin le gusta bastante jugar con el triciclo ... Ah, pero le encanta más montar a caballo así que te recomiendo que vayas a los establos QUE YO COMPRÉ PARA ÉL, más tarde".**

**"¿Eso es verdad, Benjamin?"** Cuando Vincenzo le pregunta esto al pequeño niño que todavía sostiene firmemente el mango de la bicicleta, Benjamin asiente con los ojos bastante brillantes y emocionados como para que lo pudiera soportar.   
Vincenzo se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado. **"¿A mi nieto también le gustan los caballos? ¡Dios mío, eso es estupendo! Entonces tu abuelo promete llevarte de inmediato para montar ... Oh, pero tal vez debería comprar unos más grandes para mí."**

**"Ya tienes dos caballos adultos, así que por favor, no le consigas más".**

Félix frunció el ceño de inmediato. A pesar de que solo le había comprado un pequeño pony para su cumpleaños, Noah se había encargado de conseguirle dos más junto con un montón de pequeñas y molestas ovejas ...

En realidad, no era del todo necesario que se lo llevara porque podía hacerlo él más tarde, pero Benjamin, que está emocionado por las palabras de Vincenzo, parece tan interesado en ir con los caballos que deja el triciclo aventado y corre en dirección a los brazos del hombre para decirle que le mostraria el camino más fácil y también, que le diría el nombre de cada uno de los animales para que puedan ser sus amigos.

**"Si mi nieto quiere montar entonces nos vamos de inmediato. Hey, ustedes. ¡Rápido!"**

**"Papá, papá, ¡Vamos a ir a montar!"**

Pero Félix, en lugar de ver a su hijo, mira atentamente a los hombres que trajo su abuelo... Ellos habían comenzado a moverse de un modo bastante organizado: Uno fue por el auto, el otro verifica todas las salidas, uno más dice que van a adelantarse para cubrir el perímetro y el otro comienza a empacar una gran maleta de lo que parecen ser armas bastante costosas. Vincenzo solo camina orgullosamente con Benjamin, que continúa agitando su mano y diciendo **"¡Papá! ¡Vamos!"**

Suspiró.

**"Voy a quedarme a cuidar de papá Isaac ¿Bueno? Ben, ve y cabalga con cuidado".**

**"¡** **Ujum** **!"**

**"Abuelo, te lo diré otra vez. ¡No compres otro caballo!"**

Por supuesto, Vincenzo camina sin voltear a verlo así que solo queda él... En silencio y con el triciclo de Benjamin tirado en el patio.

Félix, que se frotó la cara, giró lentamente la cabeza para relajar los músculos que todavía estaban dormidos y después, miró hacia arriba ... Bueno, esta vez, no hay obstáculos que repriman su impulso ¿Cierto? Así que se movió, cargado con un buen presentimiento, y decidió subir a la habitación para despertar a Isaac.   
Por supuesto, _está siguiendo las instrucciones de su pene._


	22. Encantador 15.1

Contrario a las expectativas de Félix, Isaac ya se había levantado, cambiado y estaba a punto de entrar al gimnasio.   
En realidad, tan pronto como se despertó, bajó las escaleras de puntitas y espió por un momento a Vincenzo, Félix y a Benjamin. Estaban teniendo una conversación en el jardín, tal vez debido al niño... Sin embargo, pronto cambiaron el tono de su voz y casi comenzaron a gritarse el uno al otro. Como si fuera una discusión bastante pesada. Afortunadamente, Benjamin, que estaba sentado en la bicicleta que empujaba Vincenzo, habló con ellos un momento y logró hacer que el ambiente salvaje volviera a estar _"Aparentemente bien."_ Tal vez al niño le había parecido un poco extraño ayer, pero ahora se acercaba de inmediato con Vincenzo y comenzaba a tirar de sus manos para llevárselo a jugar con él. Como si se conocieran desde siempre.

Isaac quería bajar para unirse con ellos o tal vez, solo para decir _"Buenos días"_ pero era cierto que se sentía un poco extraño de enfrentar a Félix justo después de... **Todo lo que había pasado en la piscina.** Su nuca y su cuello están completamente pintados de rojo y si lo ve cara a cara... Tenía la sensación de que su piel se quemaría en una fiebre tan poderosa que incluso comenzaría a arder.

Ir a entrenar fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando desaparecieron los planes de ir con Benjamin, Félix y Vincenzo. _No hace falta decir que lo hizo porque sintió como si eso fuera lo que necesitaba su cuerpo para volver a la normalidad._ Afortunadamente la mansión tiene un gimnasio funcional al 100%. Le gustaba que tuviera paredes de vidrio porque podía ver el mar mientras estaba en la caminadora, el otro lado de la pared era un espejo así que podía verificar su postura muy fácilmente y además, había una televisión inmensa, bocinas con música, sistemas electrónicos y máquinas que están conectadas a una tableta. Bastante bonito, a decir verdad.

Isaac comenzó a estirar y a entrenar con pesas. Siempre cargaba mucho peso así que con el esfuerzo, era fácil para él olvidar las cosas extrañas que había hecho con Félix en la noche.   
Trataba de ser serio y seguir con las mismas rutinas que hacía estando en la marina. Arriba y abajo y arriba y abajo.  
De repente, sin embargo, _escuchó algunas pisadas a su costado y el sonido de una caminadora apagándose._ Cuando volvió los ojos bruscamente y giró un poco la cabeza en dirección a la puerta, notó que había una persona extraña mirándole fijamente desde un costado. Se escucha el sonido corto de su respiración caliente disparándose ligeramente de entre sus labios:

**"Pensé que no había nadie".**

El hombre, que caminó en su dirección con paso lento, dijo eso con una cara bastante pesada... A diferencia de los sirvientes de Félix, este _parece tener puro odio dentro de él_. Fue este tipo quien arrojó una mirada sangrienta sobre Benjamin ayer así que, cuando se dio cuenta de eso, inconscientemente comenzó a tenerle bastante rencor. Es decir ¿Es normal que un adulto mire a un bebé igual a si quisiera despedazarlo?

Tiene un físico fuerte, parece estar en sus treinta. Hombros rígidos y ojos negros, cabello castaño oscuro, **Alfa** , posiblemente. Fue una de las personas que Vincenzo trajo de Italia y también es de los que puede considerar, _"cercano."_ Le dicen Lucca y se hace llamar abiertamente _"El brazo derecho de Vincenzo"._   
Isaac detuvo completamente lo que estaba haciendo y tomó sus cosas:

**"Yo ya estaba a punto de terminar. No te preocupes."**

No era cierto, claramente... _Pero quería a toda costa evitar estar con él._


	23. Encantador. 16

**"No, no, quédate."**

Isaac se limpia el sudor que cae de su cabeza con una toalla que trae siempre en la mano. Dice que **no** , y vuelve a levantarse.   
Terminó el ejercicio un poco antes de lo planeado, es cierto, pero fue más que suficiente para él.

**"Veo... Que haces ejercicio constantemente".**

Aunque hablaba bastante bajo, su mirada estaba barriendo descaradamente todo el cuerpo de Isaac. Sus brazos, sus piernas, su nuca y los hombros debajo de su camiseta. También mira sus pantalones cortos... Era como, _si estuviese tratando de encontrar algo._

 **"Lo hago regularmente, es verdad".** Mientras enfrentaba su mirada, Isaac respondió tan seco como le fue posible. **"¿Por qué? ¿Es importante?"**

**"Es porque no creo que seas un Omega, para ser sincero. Ah, y esa herida que tienes allí se ve bastante profunda. La de tu brazo ¿Qué hiciste para tenerla? Eres un hombre normal, o eso dicen... Pero siento curiosidad por lo que tuviste que pasar para abrirte así la piel."**

El hombre preguntó todo esto abiertamente, _sin guardarse nada_. Parece que hizo una verificación de antecedentes también pero, al contrario del abuelo, no estaba tan feliz con lo que había encontrado.

**"No. Debido a que he estado haciendo ejercicio de manera constante desde que era más joven, mi físico es así. Y... Pues tampoco es que hiciera algo grandioso para lastimarme. Creo que solo pasó y ya."**

**"¿Es eso así? Que envidia, haber entrenado desde la infancia."**

Lucca sigue con los ojos puestos en las viejas heridas de Isaac, sobre sus brazos y en las piernas.

**"Todavía puedes mejorar la forma de tu cuerpo si continúas entrenando, digo, si es lo que te acompleja".**

**"** **Um** **... Pareces bastante seguro de ti mismo, pero no creas que no noté el hecho de que no me respondiste lo de ser o no Omega**. **Mira, yo he estado con bastantes de ellos y creo saber perfectamente como huelen sus feromonas y también la manera en la que se ven. Y contigo, no puedo sentir nada de eso ¿Me dices la razón?"**

El tono del hombre estaba cerca de ser insensible. _No era exactamente la manera en la que te diriges a alguien que apenas conoces_. No parece tener ni un poco de cortesía que darle ya que, en primer lugar, parece tener un prejuicio absolutamente intenso contra los Omega.   
Puede ignorarlo naturalmente, por supuesto. Después de todo, es lo que ha hecho toda su vida.

Isaac, que miró al hombre una última vez, se secó ahora la parte delantera del cabello mientras contestaba:

**"¿Hay una ley que desconozco sobre la manera en la que deben lucir los Omega? No ¿Cómo es un Omega en primer lugar? ¿Qué es Omega para ti? ¿Una persona o una cosa que puedes etiquetar de la manera que quieras solo porque resulta que tú, eres un Alfa?"**

Nuevamente, la mirada que se dedicaron fue completamente desconocida. Parece como si la hostilidad hubiera empeorado a tal grado que hasta el ambiente se siente diferente.

**"Eso es cierto".**

**"Bueno, entonces..."**

**"No sé por qué Félix se e** **namoró de ti. ¿Es porque eres el ejemplar raro que necesitaba colgar en su vitrina?"**

Isaac se detuvo otra vez, aunque ya había caminado hacia la salida con la completa intensión de detener esa conversación sin sentido... Fue un comentario que arrojó como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, pero que se escuchó con perfecta claridad en el gimnasio.

**"... Si tienes curiosidad del por que Félix se enamoró de mí, ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas directamente?"**

**"No soy tan curioso, es** **solo que estoy pensando en lo fácil que es engañarlo."** Con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro, Lucca habló con muchísima calma. **"Solo tuviste que sonreírle bonito ¿No?"**

**"No tengo idea de lo que quieres decirme".**

Isaac, que estaba perplejo, planteó una pregunta directa al igual que las palabras que estaba lanzando Lucca. Sobre la cara del hombre, la burla aparece y se desvanece tan rápido que Isaac chasqueó la lengua como si estuviera diciendo **_¿Me estás jodiendo?_**   
La mirada que le había dedicado a Benjamin desapareció de su mente y pronto, encontró un nueva razón para odiarlo.

**"Vale ¿De qué me estás acusando?"**

**"De no ser un puto Omega, pero si un puto mentiroso. Es decir ¿De repente apareces con un niño que convenientemente es el nieto y el hijo de los hombres más importantes de Italia? Es extraño."**

**"¿Entonces el punto es...?"**

Lucca miró a Isaac a los ojos.

**"Me preguntaba si habías traído a un niño común y corriente para hacerlo parecer el hijo de Félix. Vamos ¡No soy el único que lo ha pensado! El vodka se ve igual al agua, pero no te das cuenta hasta que lo pruebas ¿Y cómo vas a probar que este cachorrito no lo es cuando te protegen tanto?"**

**"¿Y eso por qué carajo te importa?"**

**"Para ser honesto, no me interesa quién eres o qué estás haciendo aquí. Agua, vodka, no sé si te acercaste a Félix por algún motivo o no."**

**"¿Pero?"**

**"Pero si alguno de ustedes piensa causarle daño al jefe, entonces ya es un asunto diferente".**

Isaac quería decirle que dejara de lado esas preocupaciones tan inútiles y estúpidas, pero Lucca solo no escuchó. Parecía que tenía una horrible necesidad de interrumpir siempre a Isaac.

**"Tú pareces un hombre común y corriente y en realidad, sé que Félix no es una mala persona".**

**"Me alegra que lo sepas, supongo".**

**"Hay** **otro "pero". El sentimiento que siento fluyendo de ti no es muy bueno que digamos..."**

Lucca añadió esto muy fríamente así que, la conclusión a la que llegó Isaac fue que son importar lo que dijera o no, **no iba a creerle**. Sin embargo, a Isaac no le importaba lo que pensara de él, por lo que no estaba particularmente interesado en intentar convencerlo.

**"Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, entonces saldré. No puedo encontrar una razón verdadera para continuar la conversación. Me aburre, honestamente"**

Fue en el momento en que Isaac lanzó una respuesta simple y se alejó, que Lucca volvió a hablar:

**"Solo dame un motivo, y te prometo que no me voy a tocar el corazón. No me importa si eres omega o su pareja y no me importa tampoco si Félix es su hijo o Benjamin es su nieto. Lo que me importa es el jefe, todo lo demás es el mismo pedazo de basura para mí."**

**"... ¿Perdón?"**

Los ojos de Isaac se entrecerraron cuando entendió que no solamente lo estaba amenazando a él, _también lo estaba haciendo con su familia._ Parecía que ese era el significado de la mirada que le había dedicado a Benjamin en la mañana. Ya sea niño o adulto, nieto o bisnieto de Vincenzo... El resultado era el mismo porque ellos le daban igual.   
_¡Que hijo de puta!_

**"No sé de qué estás preocupado ¿Si? Y no me interesa. Ya he tenido suficientes problemas en mi vida como para también comenzar a preocuparme por ti... Pero, recuerda, eso no significa que yo sea de los que se queda en silencio. Soy una persona común y corriente, pero amo a mi familia. ¡Y voy a proteger a Benjamin de ustedes todo el tiempo si eso es lo que hace falta! Y si Félix está en riesgo alguna vez, bueno... Más te vale que Félix no esté en riesgo nunca. O serás el primero al que voy a matar".**

**"Vaya ¿Entonces ahora eres tú el que me amenaza?"**

Isaac tragó saliva, pero ahora no retrocedió.

**"Espero que te vaya bien con el ejercicio".**

No había razón para hablar más que esto, y no había necesidad de calentarse tanto la cabeza. Sin mirar más atrás, Isaac pasó ahora al lado de Lucca y cruzó por todas los equipos de ejercicio para salir del otro lado. Mientras tanto, el hombre solo seguía allí de pie.  
En el incómodo silencio, Isaac puede sentir una mirada aterradora en su espalda

Solo era cuestión de aguantarlo por unas semanas más, solo unas semanas más. Y ni siquiera era como si se encontrarán seguido de todas maneras.  
Sí, no era... _Una conversación de la que tuviera que preocuparse_.


	24. Encantador 16.1

Vincenzo, quien va a quedarse por aproximadamente un mes, pasa todo su tiempo y gasta toda su energía jugando con Benjamin todos los días.

Ben a veces no va al kinder, porque todavía tiene miedo de quedarse solo en un lugar cerrado así que, lo han llevado a visitar todos los famosos parques de atracciones existentes en la ciudad: _El zoológico de San Diego_ , que tenía una enorme exhibición de pandas, _Wild Animal_ _Park_ , que era tan ancho como un safari y _Sea_ _World_ , que es básicamente un acuario inmenso al que Benjamin tenía muchas ganas de ir porque quería _"Alimentar a las ballenas."_ También salieron al mar en un ferri. Gracias a eso, Noah, que generalmente no quería salir, tuvo que tragarse todas sus molestias porque el niño no quería ir allá si no iba con él.

Isaac y Félix a veces salían con el niño y el abuelo y otras muchas Isaac se dirigía a la tienda durante todo el día. Sin embargo, _Benjamin siempre parecía un niño absolutamente feliz al final._ Al llegar a casa saltaba a sus brazos, le mostraba lo que había comprado para él y le explicaba detalladamente todo lo que había visto y todo lo que había hecho en sus excursiones. Es un niño que habla más de lo habitual, también parece un niño mucho más enérgico...

Entonces, mientras él esté bien _¿Qué importa realmente si Isaac los detesta a todos?_


	25. Encantador 17

Se podría decir que, al mismo tiempo que Isaac estaba enojado por la situación actual, también se sentía profundamente agradecido con Vincenzo por hacer que los días del niño fueran especiales. Es decir, ir al zoológico definitivamente era mucho más agradable para un niño que entrar y salir de un hospital para recibir asesoramiento psiquiátrico.   
Estaba claro que ahora era, un niño feliz pasando por un momento feliz.

Isaac se rió amargamente, mirando a Benjamin dormido entre sus brazos: **"La próxima vez que quieras ir a jugar, ve con papá antes."**

Pero la verdad es que también se siente bastante celoso y eso puede notarse completamente en el timbre de su voz.   
Pronto, Isaac besa cuidadosamente las suaves mejillas del niño y lo acomoda en su lugar de siempre. Besa la frente de su madre, que está lista para quedarse con su hijo otra vez, y luego sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Isaac se estiró un momento y pensó que estaría bien ir y leer un libro antes de acostarse para poder mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa... Pero, antes de acercarse a la biblioteca, _Isaac tuvo que detenerse de golpe:_ Frente al estudio, que estaba abierto de par en par, se escuchaba la voz enojada de Vincenzo. Estaba, _más bien gritando._

**"¿¡Crees que hay algo más importante para mí ahora que Benjamin!? ¡Deja de venir, hombre! No importa que tan preocupado estés, no creo que pueda escuchar más de tus** **parloteos** **".**

La voz era bastante agresiva así que su acompañante solo respondió: **_"pero..."_** con una voz bastante chiquita.   
Intentó acercarse un poco y mirar por una línea de la puerta, pero solo encontró la silueta de un hombre que tenía un físico fuerte y bastante robusto. No fue hasta que miró también la parte de arriba que descubrió que se trataba de **Lucca** , a quien había conocido el otro día en el gimnasio.

No era tan raro que estuviera allí, pero siente que no está completamente cómodo con la idea.

Isaac intentó ser silencioso para alejarse lentamente de allí, colocando un pie casi atrás del otro. No tenía intención de perturbar su ira así que pensó, que lo mejor que podía hacer era subir las escaleras en silencio y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

**"Los movimientos de Theron son bastante sospechosos".**

Sin embargo, con una palabra, Isaac dejó de caminar... **Theron**. Ese es el nombre que no había dejado de escuchar cuando el abuelo discutía con Félix.  
Intentó volver sus oídos más sensibles así que incluso escuchó como Vincenzo suspiraba.

**"Los movimientos de Theron, en Italia. Él está muy lejos de nosotros así que ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Crees que va a venir? Si tuviera tantos huevos, ya habría hecho algo."**

La voz volvió a sonar con bastante molestia y luego, incluso aumentó de volumen.

**"Y Félix puede cuidarse bien, quiero decir, es Félix"**

Fue en ese momento que Vincenzo, que hablaba lentamente, de pronto se quedó en total silencio. Al igual que Isaac, todos habían sido testigos del sonido de unos fuertes pasos. **_Tuck, tuck._** Por la derecha...  
Vincenzo, Lucca e Isaac, miraron a su alrededor como si estuviesen en guardia, pero ni siquiera así ocultaron su sorpresa cuando Félix apareció de pronto y les sonrió.

Isaac miró a Félix con un sentimiento de sorpresa, tanto como lo que seguramente tenían todos los demás, _pero estaba más avergonzado que nada_. Después de todo, había estado escuchando la conversación entre Vincenzo y Lucca sin permiso.

**"Escuché que alguien había dicho mi nombre así que,** **_venimos_ ** **a investigar".**

Félix se paró cerca del lado derecho de Isaac y miró fijamente a Vincenzo y a Lucca. Era evidente que el silencio había estallado como una bomba, porque nadie dijo nada más.

**"Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas".**

**"La puerta estaba abierta y es nuestra casa, podemos escuchar lo que queramos escuchar"**

Cuando Vincenzo, que entrecerró los ojos, gruñó, Félix miró a Isaac para preguntarle en silencio si todo estaba bien. Isaac trató de explicarle entonces que se dirigía a la biblioteca para leer y que todo esto había ocurrido por accidente, pero incluso antes de abrir la boca, Félix le agarró la mano y lo llevó con él al sofá donde estaba sentado Vincenzo... Por supuesto, era muy incómodo, pero Isaac tuvo que sentarse al lado del hombre porque ya no le quedaba remedio.

**"Si quieres hablar de alguien más, ¿Por qué entonces no eres más cuidadoso? Oye, no veas así a Isaac. Mírame a mí en todo caso. Yo soy quien está hablando"**

Tan pronto como se sentó, Félix comenzó a regañar a Vincenzo así que solo levantó las cejas con una mirada absolutamente pesada.

**"¿Ya fueron a Disneylandia?"**

Luego cambia rápidamente la discusión a **Disneyland**... Un tema que no coincidía en absoluto con lo de hace rato. De hecho, Vincenzo lo miraba como si hubiese olvidado por completo de lo que había estado hablando.

**"¿Qué? No..."**

**"Benjamin ama bastante a Mickey Mouse, ¿Pero nunca lo llevaste a Disneylandia? ¿Me estás jodiendo?"**

Vincenzo, que ahora hablaba como un hombre emocionado, golpeó su mano contra la mesa de té hasta hacer que las tacitas se estremecieran y chocaran entre si. Por supuesto, Félix, ni siquiera había parpadeado.

**"Lleva varias horas llegar a** **_Anaheim_ ** **desde aquí. No es un barrio barato y además, hace calor..."**

**"Aquí también hace calor."**

**"Pero allá es más seco y podemos** **insolarnos** **"**

**"¡Ya basta con las excusas sin sentido! ¡Podemos ir por la noche si eres tan marica! Dicen que incluso a altas horas de la noche también puedes conseguir un boleto y estar en un buen hotel."**

Era una decisión obstinada y por consiguiente, **era la decisión final**. Félix frunció el ceño... Él mejor que nadie sobre la tierra, conocía que la terquedad de Vincenzo era difícil de pasar por alto. Por lo tanto y aunque no quisieran, era una costumbre hacer justo lo que quería.

Lo que daba como resultado, obviamente, que irían a Disneylandia.

Sin embargo, no importa como luzca Félix, _los ojos de Isaac están terriblemente oscuros ahora._ Es claro que incluso los tipos más desagradables de la casa irán a Disneylandia también.. Por supuesto, aunque Vincenzo hubiese barrido todos los parques temáticos con sus sirvientes y con Benjamin en la última semana, Disneyland tiene un carácter un poco diferente. En primer lugar, es un parque temático importante. En segundo lugar, _había demasiada gente_. Puede que otros parques temáticos no estén tan llenos si vas entre semana, pero Disneyland es un sitio lleno de turistas durante todo el año, _los 365 días_ así que, si quiere llevarse a su bebe, **no tiene más remedio que decir que sí.**

Lo sabe. Pero no quiere.

Después de pensar y pensar, Félix miró a Isaac otra vez. Se sentó prolijamente, con la boca cerrada... Como si estuviera al tanto de sus pensamientos y pidiera su opinión aunque no estaban hablando. Sabía que si decía que **no** , Félix lo iba a apoyar.

Pero entonces:

**"¡Es peligroso!"**

Lucca habló en una voz bastante alta porque obviamente estaba insatisfecho. Él veía a Vincenzo justo igual a como Félix observaba a Isaac, _como si no hubiera nadie más que él en el mundo_.

**"Es peligroso. No sabes cuántas personas se reúnen allí".**

**"He estado en lugares con más gente, y en realidad nunca a pasado nada".**

**"Es diferente ¿No es un destino turístico de fama mundial? Todo tipo de personas, de todos lados, se reúnen."**

**"Bueno, es lo normal. Después de todo es** _**"** _ _**Happiest** _ _**Place** _ _**on** _ _**Earth** _ _**"** _ **Y yo quiero mostrarle a Benjamin un lugar así."**

**"¡Es difícil que hagamos guardia!"**

Vincenzo parecía no tener intención de perder su terquedad, pero Lucca también tenía un punto... Era su jefe, después de todo, _y era su mayor responsabilidad_

 **"¿Ves por qué necesito que vayas con nosotros, Félix? Es un lugar donde se reunen los niños, y si no puedo ir con mi nieto allí una vez debido a mi seguridad... Entonces definitivamente prefiero morir"** Entonces Vincenzo vuelve a parecer un anciano indefenso. Está en silencio y con los brazos cruzados, _terco como un niño haciendo berrinche._ De verdad da la ilusión de que si no va a Disneylandia una vez con Benjamin, entonces va a morir.

**"Pues nosotros no vamos a ir. Perdón, pero mi esposo no se sentiría cómodo".**

Puede que Félix no lo notara o estuviera harto de esto, porque solo dijo lo que quería decir sin pensar en sus sentimientos. Vincenzo agarró esta vez un jarrón decorativo que estaba sobre la mesa y lo sostuvo en el aire como si tuviera toda la intensión de lanzarlo en su cabeza... Sin embargo, en lugar de hacer eso, miró fijamente a Isaac y notó que seguía teniendo una cara absolutamente confundida.

 _Sonrió_ :

**"Bueno, si no quieren ir... Voy a tomar al niño y me voy a ir yo solo con él."**


	26. Encantador 18

Vincenzo, que había comenzado a hacer berrinche otra vez, parece tener un don increíble para decir cosas imprudentes frente a Félix y frente a Isaac. Después de todo, era un hombre que nunca había recibido un **NO** como respuesta ... _¡Le había comprado tres ponys más al niño por el amor de Dios!_ ¿Y quién se había quejado?  
Gracias a eso, Félix suspiró y tomó las manos de su esposo entre las suyas.

**"Isaac, lo siento ... ¿Pero qué te parece si vamos con él? Está tan loco que seguramente dice la verdad y terminará raptando al niño mientras estamos en la cama."**

Félix, en lugar de luchar contra Vincenzo como de costumbre, le preguntó esto a Isaac de la manera más suave posible ... _Isaac ya había pensado que de todas maneras no había forma de que pudiera ganar._

Giró la cabeza y lo enfrentó:

**"No me importa. Quería llevar a Benjamin conmigo y mi esposo pero, si el abuelo va con nosotros, supongo que va a ser bastante divertido. Creo que, será un buen viaje y que vale la pena."**

**"Tienes razón, seguramente será divertido".**

Contrario a lo que había pasado hace unos segundos, Félix cambió completamente sus palabras y puso una expresión muchísimo más entusiasmada que la de antes.   
A Vincenzo entonces, no le quedó más opción que elogiar a Isaac por sus pensamientos tan acertados y comprensivos así que, por consiguiente, _se ganó una mirada bastante pesada por parte de Lucca._

**"Entonces, ya que planeamos hacer un viaje familiar, voy a preguntarle a la abuela del niño si también quiere venir".**

**"Oh, esa parece una buena idea".**

La oferta de llevar a Jessica Parker con ellos fue más que inesperada. Isaac no pudo ocultar los ojos exageradamente abiertos que puso ni su expresión sorprendida así que, por un instante, solamente volteó y lo miró.

**"¿Está seguro?"**

**"Por supuesto ¿O crees que se sienta incómoda viajando con nosotros? En ese caso, puedes decirle que no hay problema si rechaza la invitación."**

Y justo como el primer día, Vincenzo se había transformado en el hombre increíblemente dulce y cortés en lugar de ser el cruel e infame de siempre. _Isaac sonrió de inmediato._

**"No. A mí madre también le gustará mucho ir".**

**"Entonces me alegro".**

Se encogió de hombros y se cerró el abrigo hasta cubrir todo su cuello. Luego, lentamente, frotó sus dedos sobre sus rodillas y, mientras soltaba todo el aire que tenía dentro del pecho, solo volteó y, _le sonrió a Isaac_ .   
Vaya. Vincenzo tenía una actitud más solidaria de la que había esperado ver. Quizá era lo común en él, sorrender a todos. Como cuando se portó educado con su madre o cuando demostró que le gustaba despertar al niño besando una y otra vez sobre su cabeza.

Isaac suspiró también. Vincenzo no le agradaba completamente pero, tampoco podía decir alguna palabra mayor como que **lo odiaba** . Por el contrario, siempre estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Su personalidad directa pero gentil era buena y, a diferencia del tono fuerte que ponía siempre que lo veía estar con su nieto, su actitud amistosa provocaba que pudieras empatizar con él. _Aunque fuera solo un poquito_ . Además, estaba el hecho de que se parecía bastante a Félix. No solo por como se ven en el exterior sino también por como son por dentro. Ser parte de la mafia no debe ser algo sencillo así que entiende que nunca serán _"Buenos ciudadanos"_ Pero sus ojos, los que igual se ven azules, mostraban algo de un inmenso afecto oculto.

O, _eso es lo que quería pensar_ .

 **"Lucca, dile a Noah que venga para que podamos hablarlo también con él. Necesita más sol o de verdad va a terminar por** **apestarse** **. Además, seguro que le va a encantar la idea de ir ¿No es verdad?"**

Cuando Isaac, que había estado muy concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, puso atención a lo que había dicho Vincenzo esta vez, su primera reacción honesta fue open casi por completo la boca. Estaba firmemente centrado en la idea de un viaje familiar así que _¿Será que ya lo había planeado con anticipación?_

 **"... ¿Noé?"** Sin embargo, Félix levantó una ceja hasta el punto en que parecía algo doloroso. **"El coche ya va bastante lleno ¿No te parece? Es decir ... Jessica Parker está bien pero, ¿Noah? No puedo imaginar a Noah en Disney. ¡Sabes como es, por Dios! Lleva su laptop todo el tiempo y seguro va a meterse a las fuentes centrales para ... No sé ¡Controlar la montaña rusa hasta hacer que explote! Estará aturdido todo el tiempo, y no quiero cargar con un pirata informático de clase mundial y un ex capitán de la marina que seguro dirá cosas como** ** _"Pobrecito, no le hables así"_** **por todo un día ... Sin ofender, cariño. "**

La frente de Félix está toda arrugada y, si combinamos todo esto con la fuerte capacidad que tiene para exagerar, entonces se arma el show perfecto.

**"Bueno ... Es familia."**

**"Maldición. ¿Qué le sucedió a Noah en el zoológico, Isaac? ¡Dejó de caminar, se acostó en el piso y comenzó a decir** _**"**_ _ **mátenme**_ _ **, hace mucho calor "**_ **!"** ****************

Pese a eso, la opinión de Vincenzo seguía siendo firme.

**"Al niño le gusta estar con él".**

**"Sí, pero YO soy el que va a tener que arrastrarlo por todas las partes".**

**"¿Eh? ¿Dónde? ¿A quién vas a arrastrar?"**

Fue entonces que una inesperada voz juvenil sonó desde atrás así que, ahora, la atención de todos se había centrado en esa dirección ...   
Noah cruzó inmediatamente la puerta y además, Tony y Jack estaban justo detrás de él por lo que el número de personas reunidas en la sala aumentaron dramáticamente de un momento para otro _¡Y todo para organizar un viaje familiar a Disneylandia para Benjamin!_

Isaac, que estaba escuchando los temas de debate y mirando a los personajes que no podía verse más extraños, de pronto comenzó a reír.

**"No puedes venir, nadie te quiere".**

**"¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Házmelo saber primero para que pueda pelear contigo a gusto!"**

Noah se hizo muy delgado y se sentó entre Vincenzo e Isaac.

 **"De todos modos ... Carajo ¿Por qué apesta tanto a Alfa? No puedo respirar, de verdad ...** **Puag** **, necesito abrir una ventana o tal vez fumigar".**

Noah se cubrió la nariz con la playera y después, comenzó a agitar la mano frente a su cara como si realmente no pudiera soportar el mal olor.   
Isaac noto que, efectivamente, todos los Que estaban alli _(Y los que iban a ir con ellos)_ Eran **Alfa** . Alfa, Alfa, con eso ya eran dos Alfas dominantes, tres Alfas recesivos, una Beta y dos Omegas junto con un bebé ... Él no sintió nada en realidad, pero Noah era un Omega que parecía bastante indefenso como para soportarlo. Alto, delicado, con un físico delgado, y con ese cabello tan largo y rojizo que definitivamente le hacía parecer una bonita flor silvestre. Inconscientemente, _Isaac pensó que esa era la típica imagen de un Omega._ De lo que Lucca hablaba cuando lo conoció.

De pronto, un grito agudo lo regresó a la realidad:

 **"¡** **Mamma** **mia** **! ¿Disney? ¿Van a ir a todos a Disneylandia? ¿De Verdad? ¡Es genial! ¡Me encanta! ¡¡Realmente quiero ir !! ¿Yo puedo ir cierto? ¡Guau, mi abuelo es el mejor ! ¿Quién iba a pensar que alguna vez** **organizarías** **algo como eso? "** ****************

Noah, cuyo rostro se había puesto todo rojo, gritó y comenzó a saltar en su lugar. _Como la reacción que_ _esperarías_ _de alguien como él._ Vincenzo, que lo había estado mirando fijamente todo este tiempo, dijo algo como **"¡Ya no** **tiembles** **, maldición!"** Pero fue inútil. ¡La tierra de disney! ¡Woah! Noah ya había dejado a su mente correr mucho más de lo necesario.

 **"¿Y para qué vas a ir si tu resistencia es una mierda? ¿Para quedarte tumbado a medio patio esperando que Mickey mouse camine sobre ti?"** Félix, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, miró a Noah con arrogancia antes de comenzar a negar con la cabeza. **"Sería lo mejor para ti si solo te** **conformaras** **con una foto del parque"**

Noah entonces se levantó y abrió muchísimo los ojos mientras gritaba:

 **"¡Cállate, maldito hijo de puta! ¿Cómo te atreves a pisotear los sueños de otra persona? ¡Mi fantasía siempre fue ir con Benjamin a Disney! ¡Lo espero desde que supe que le gustaba así que no tienes derecho** **a** **entrometerte** **!"**

Noah, _la bella flor silvestre_ , gritó en voz alta un montón de palabrotas que Isaac ni siquiera conocía, pero que debieron ser muy fuertes si hubo provocado que Félix se cubriera la boca como si estuviera realmente indignado.   
La pelea solo se calmó cuando Vincenzo habló otra vez.

**"Estos animales no han cambiado para nada, llevan peleando desde que Noah tenía solo cinco años, imagínate eso. Que castigo tan grande."**

Como si estaba cansado de verlos hacer lo mismo de siempre, Vincenzo solo se dedicó a tomar un cigarrillo de la pequeña cajetilla que tenía en el bolsillo de su pecho.

**"Jefe, tengo algo que decirle".**

La voz baja de Lucca se filtró en medio de una atmósfera ligeramente rígida. Su mirada endurecida, _como si deseara encontrar la manera de informar algo muy importante._ _.._ Vincenzo, mirándolo a escondidas, levantó su mano, encendió el cigarrillo y comenzó a darle una profunda calada.

No importa cuanto funcione el purificador de aire, fumar un cigarro en el interior hace que se sienta como si todo el humo estuviera extendiéndose por cada espacio de la mansión.  
Félix le había dicho que fumaba demasiado. Sin embargo, desde la primera noche que llegó aquí y fueron al estudio para hablar sobre Theron... Isaac nunca lo había visto volver a hacerlo.

Eso quiere decir que, en realidad, **está bastante preocupado por algo justo** **ahora** **.**


	27. Encantador 19

Aunque Vincenzo había prometido dejar de fumar, aparentemente pensaba que estaba bien hacerlo siempre y cuando Benjamín no estuviera presente. Además, sus sirvientes también tuvieron que dejar de hacerlo, lo que en primer lugar era _"parte del acuerdo"._  
De todos modos, si volvemos al tema principal, Lucca es quién parece el más insatisfecho con todos estos cambios.

La cara del hombre miraba a Vincenzo con los labios en una completa línea recta. Antes de hablar, suspiró con toda su fuerza y repitió:

**"Es peligroso."**

Su opinión era extremadamente simple. Sin embargo, esa palabra breve y concisa también logra formar un silencio incómodo sobre toda la sala de juntas.

**"¿Peligroso? ¿Crees que vamos a dónde exactamente? ¿Un bar? Voy a ir a ver a Mickey Mouse con mis nietos. ¿Qué es peligroso? ¿Mickey disparando** **guantecitos** **? ¿La bruja esa de los enanos aventando un cuchillo envenenado? Uy, que miedo."**

Vincenzo lanzó una amarga refutación, pero Lucca parecía haber pensado a detalle sobre la situación que se les venía. Abrió su discurso sin ningún cambio en su semblante:

**"Aunque hay guardias en Disneyland, nadie puede estar seguro de lo que pasará una vez estando allí. Tampoco sabemos que sucederá en el camino de ida o en el de vuelta".**

**"Hemos estado yendo y viniendo todo este tiempo".**

**"Pero hasta ahora solo eran el jefe y Benjamin. A veces Isaac con Félix y Noah, un día, pero no más. El número de personas no aumentó nunca así que, sí. Esta vez es muy diferente. La señora Parker y Noah, Isaac y Félix, Benjamín, todos en un lugar tan grande ¿Qué pasa si alguno se separa? Incluso si aumentamos el número de guardaespaldas, es demasiada responsabilidad y yo no puedo cargarla."**

Vincenzo frunció el ceño ante su lengua afilada y luego levantó la mano para silenciar su conversación.   
Félix, que estaba escuchando, tenía una cara interesante y Noah, que se apoyó en el sofá, solamente puso los ojos en blanco antes de comenzar a reír cuando escuchó a Isaac decir: **_"¿Y quién necesita tu protección?"._** Con una voz alta y dura.  
En ese momento, la fría mirada de Lucca, mirando a Vincenzo, voló de inmediato hacia él.

Isaac se alzó de hombros. Estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de Vincenzo de ir todos juntos a Disneylandia. A pesar de la objeción inicial, Félix cambió de opinión de inmediato y estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo con los brazos abiertos. ¡Gracias a él! Vincenzo estaba un poco más aspiracional. Tan emocionado como para lograr hacer muy buenos planes y reunirlos a todos. Dicho esto, no había razón para ser tan atacados por Lucca, más bien... **No había razón para sentirse TAN ATACADO por Lucca.**   
Lo miraba a él, como si mirara la fuente misma del desastre.

Isaac soportó la mirada de Lucca, tomó un largo suspiro y continuó:

**"Solo estoy diciendo que puedo hacerme cargo de mi propia seguridad. No hay necesidad de aumentar el número o hacerte llevar una enorme carga".**

Cuando Isaac lanzó esta palabra, aunque fue en voz baja, llamó la atención de todos.

**"Mira... Disneyland tiene seguridad por su cuenta así que de primera, esa es una ventaja. Tendrá menos amenazas que las que puede encontrar en cualquier otro sitio. El guardaespaldas de Félix siempre es Tony así que debe seguir siéndolo. Tiene las habilidades para protegerlo."**

**"¿Y?"**

**"Jack puede ser el guardaespaldas de Noah y yo me quedaré con mi madre y Benjamin. Creo que sería suficiente tener dos guardaespaldas más que pudieran mirar a la distancia desde la calle y dos más en algún punto alto."**

**"... "**

**"Es mejor si tú te encargas completamente de Vincenzo ¿De acuerdo? Lleva dos hombres también. Porque el primer movimiento obvio es que le van a apuntar directamente, desde arriba o en el primer camino desalojado que te encuentres así que, tienen que pensar que está en peligro. Incluso cuando no pasa nada. Pero oye, yo te he visto moverte y creeme que esa tampoco es razón suficiente como para entrar con una ametralladora y en modo de guerra. A menos que estés loco, deberías comenzar a utilizar armas de corto alcance."**

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la sugerencia de Isaac ya había terminado, nadie parece atreverse a hablar. La sala estaba quieta pero Félix y Noah, Tony y Jack, asentían como si estuvieran absolutamente convencidos con la idea. La cara de Vincenzo estaba en blanco y Lucca estaba mirándolo como si en realidad deseara burlarse de él.

**"Pues no estoy de acuerdo. Dijiste que** **protegerías** **a la señora Parker y a Benjamin, ¿En serio? ¿Un Omega?"**

**"Pues sí."**

Isaac respondió sin dudarlo, pero Lucca, que parecía bastante incómodo y molesto, miró a Isaac con una cara más que desagradable.

**"Creo que es más fácil decir que hacer. No es suficiente contigo ¿Quién va a protegerte a ti?**

**"Yo"**

**"¡No digas estupideces! Ni siquiera sé a qué te dedicas, eres un maldito Omega recesivo y has estado viviendo toda tu vida haciendo no se qué en quién sabe que parte mientras yo me he esforzado por llegar hasta aquí... Así que, ¿Con qué cara vienes aquí a darme órdenes?"**

**"Lucca, cállate. Eres solo un invitado y pareces olvidar que Isaac es mi esposo. Te conviene no decir palabras inadecuadas frente a él en mi presencia y mantener tu cortesía... O de lo contrario, tendré que buscar otro guardaespaldas para mi abuelo."**

Félix, que escuchaba a Lucca, no lo toleró más y mostró para él una cara realmente molesta. A medida que las feromonas de Félix se extendían y se extendían, el sudor de sus articulaciones se hizo cada vez más evidente así que, Isaac, comprendió de inmediato que si le soltaba de la mano entonces se iba a levantar y comenzaría a resolver la situación como él sabía. **Golpeándolo**.

Isaac todavía miraba a Lucca pero él no podía apartar la vista de Félix. Era como si su esposo estuviera esperando solo una palabra más, solo un movimiento equivocado para aventarse contra él... _Isaac no quería que pasara un accidente._

**"Es suficiente, tampoco vamos a comenzar a matarnos solamente por esto."**

**"¿Entonces qué tal esto? Vamos a pelear, tú y yo. Sin nada, solo con nuestras manos."**

Fue una oferta inesperada, por lo que todos los que los miraron abrieron los ojos de par en par... Excepto claro, por Isaac, cuya expresión era tan difícil de descifrar que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si lo entendía o no.

**"Cuando me tumbes en el suelo, si es que lo logras alguna vez, entonces voy a confiar en ti. De lo contrario... Supongo que mi recompensa será verte pedir que me detenga."**

Al final, llegó el momento en que Félix pareció enojarse demasiado e intentó ponerse de pie de nuevo. Isaac lo sujetó con fuerza y luego incluso se dio el lujo de regañarlo. Tenía el ceño completamente fruncido.

**"¿Vas a dejarnos en paz cuando termines tocando el suelo?"**

**"Por supuesto."**

Lucca respondió brevemente, mirando a Isaac.

**"Entonces lo haré."**

Y esta vez, _la respuesta que nadie esperaba salió de inmediato de los labios de Isaac._ Era natural que las mandíbulas de quienes los miraban se cayeran casi hasta el piso. ¡Habían escuchado algo que no pensaban oir nunca! Noah parpadeó y Jack se metió un dedo dentro del oído como si estuviera convencido de que había escuchado mal.

**"Estas loco ¿Lo sabes, verdad? No tienes oportunidad."**

**"Como dije, hice algo de ejercicio antes."**

**"¿Quieres hacerlo en el jardín? No quiero romper la mesa con tu espalda** **"**

**"No creo que puedas levantarme ni aunque lo intentes"**

Isaac, que estaba atento a las palabras de Lucca, frunció el ceño y respondió como si lo estuviera provocando. El hombre lo empujó con fuerza y luego escupió **"Te arrepentirás".** Pero Isaac sonrió, y luego se quedó de pie, mirando la firme espalda del hombre que caminaba como un animal enojado. Aventando todo e incluso azotando las puertas.

**"¿Isaac, hablas en serio mi amor?"**

Félix sostuvo con urgencia a Isaac, incluso antes de que él pudiera hacer otro movimiento. Le tomó del rostro y lo miró, parecía inseguro porque no era de los que peleara solamente porque sí.   
Isaac aceptó el encuentro sin dudarlo y tal vez no era del todo bueno que estuviera tan confiado como para pensar que ganaría pero, de todas maneras, se encogió de hombros y respondió: **"En serio".**

Isaac, que apartó suavemente la mano de Félix, desapareció del salón, con una cara dura.

 **"¿No deberías detenerlo?"** El primero que habló, aun entre el silencio tan incómodo, fue Vincenzo. **"Digo, va a pelear contra mi mejor hombre"**

**"Yo... Si tuviera que elegir al ganador entre los que tienen el espíritu más arraigado, escogería a Isaac."**

En respuesta a la pregunta, Félix habló de una manera bastante decente. Pero si le gustaba su respuesta o no, Vincenzo no lo dijo. Solo arrugó la cara.

**"¿Qué debería decirle al niño cuando pregunte por su papá hospitalizado."**

**"Dios, no empieces"**

**"¡Es que no conocen a Lucca! Incluso si el niño Omega es mega talentoso como parece ¡Es imposible! ¡Nadie en la organización puede vencer a Lucca!**

**"Isaac no es de la** **organización** **."**

Vincenzo estaba inquieto, pero desafortunadamente nadie lo escuchó.


	28. Encantador 19.1

**"¡Eso es todo,** **estúpido** **Alfa! Hey, ¡Jódete! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Jódete tú, y tus estúpidas palabras sobre los** **Omegas** **! ¡Porque Rambo está loco! ¡Loco de verdad!"**

Fue Noah quien rompió el aire incómodo por segunda vez. Está gritando y riéndose de un modo bastante escandaloso. _Como si le pareciera extremadamente divertido_ .   
Trató de correr al jardín y, aunque era ya muy noche, gracias a Lucca ahora tenía bastante energía como para estar de pie toda la madrugada. Estaba aplaudiendo. Sin embargo, fue Félix quien detuvo los pasos impacientes de Noah aunque el chico solo estaba tratando de correr.

Era la voz del Alfa la que se escuchó desde atrás. Una voz lanzando una oferta secreta a Vincenzo. 

**"Abuelo, creo que será una vista muy interesante, pero que terminará pronto".** Los ojos de Félix, que miraban a Vincenzo con la mano en el bolsillo, parecían estar sonriendo con bastante burla. Aunque claro que su boca no lo hizo. Sin embargo, Vincenzo no sabía el significado y no le tomó importancia. Frunció el ceño. **"Apostemos. Yo digo, que veremos caer un par de coágulos de sangre y el** **completo** **orgullo de Lucca. Abuelo ¿Qué dados?"**


	29. El juego de la verdad. 20

**"Apostemos. Yo digo, que veremos caer un par de coágulos de sangre y el completo orgullo de Lucca. Abuelo ¿Qué dices?"**

Vincenzo contestó casi de inmediato:

**"¡Lucca es mi orgullo! Que él pierda no tiene sentido".**

**"¿Entonces no quieres apostar?"**

**"¡Nadie puede vencer a Lucca, entiende! Estoy tratando de imaginar como puede ser posible y la verdad es que no lo consigo"**

**"¿Entonces no quieres apostar?"**

**"Carajo ¡¿En serio?!"**

La cara de Vincenzo está distorsionada cuando saca un billete de **$100** de su billetera. Se queja, lo insulta y pone el dinero en la palma de las mano de Félix de tal manera que logra hacer un sonido inmenso.

**"¿Qué es esto? ¿El orgullo de mi abuelo solo vale $100? Que decepcionante".**

Félix, mirando el billete en su palma, murmura con una expresión que grita que no le parece divertido. Una vez más, Vincenzo se quejó **"¡Es demasiado!"** Pero Félix fingió no escuchar y sacó la billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón. Tomó un puñado de billetes, cientos de billetes de un dólar y dijo.

**"Apuesto mil dólares a mi esposo".**

**"** **Huh** **..."**

**"Pero respeto tus cien dólares... Porque dentro de ti sabes perfectamente que esto ya tiene un nombre escrito en la cima. Y no es el de tu hombre".**

Vincenzo, que estaba mirando a Félix, quien sonrió y se rascó la cara, dijo que estaba **realmente loco**. Abrió su billetera otra vez.

**"Está bien."**

Esta vez, puso un montón de billetes en sus manos, mucho más que los **$1,000** ofrecidos por Félix.

**"Sé que no será así pero, si Lucca pierde, regrésame todo ese dinero de inmediato. Recuerda que soy tu abuelo".**

Félix comenzó a reír mientras revisaba el dinero que le había entregado. Era tanto que sus ojos brillaron como una estrella poderosa en la oscuridad...

Noah, que miraba atentamente como el dinero iba y venía y luego se amontonaba en un inmenso paquetito, comenzó a gritar una y otra vez: **"¡Yo también! ¡Yo apuesto mil dólares también! No tengo efectivo en este momento, así que es una apuesta verbal, ¿De acuerdo? Ah, apuesto a favor de Isaac."**

Vincenzo, abrumado por el comportamiento tan desagradable de sus nietos, aceptó la "apuesta verbal" de Noah y, entonces, Tony y Jack, que también querían participar en la actividad familiar, levantaron las manos al mismo tiempo.

**"También apostaremos. Tenemos 500 cada uno pero, por favor,** **combinelo** **para igualar su apuesta. Nosotros estamos con Isaac también."**

**"¡Estos niños! Entiendo que es el esposo pero ¿Por qué le avientan tantas flores? No creo que sea tan... Impresionante o, sobrehumano."**

**"Te estás espantando ¿No es verdad, abuelo? Dios, no sabes los planes que tengo para este dinero. Tantos y tantos."**

**"Jefe, nosotros necesitamos un bono".**

**"¡Yo también lo necesito!"**

Noah era ruidoso, pero Jack y Tony parecían serlo mucho más. Todos estaban ansiosos por apostar porque, obviamente, _conocían mucho más de lo que lo hacía Vincenzo._ El hombre suspiró y no tuvo más remedio que superar su incomodidad:

**"¿Hay alguna habilidad oculta en Isaac?"**

Los cuatro, incluído Félix, comenzaron a mirarlo de arriba para abajo. _Como sospechando que intentaba ponerles una trampa._

**"No existe tal cosa."**

**"¡Oh, abuelo! ¡Te dije todos sus antecedentes ¿Qué más necesitas saber además de eso?"**

**"Solo sentimos que es probable que Isaac gane".**

**"Por supuesto, un presentimiento."**

Entonces Vincenzo volvió a molestarse otra vez:

**"Bueno, Lucca es el mejor alumno que he tenido en años. Se levantaba muy temprano y era el último en irse. Su cuerpo es bastante resistente y, lo digo absolutamente en serio, nunca lo he visto ser empujado al piso por nadie. Omega, Alfa o Beta... Además..."**

**"Bueno, ¡Creo que ya va a comenzar! No quiero perderme nada."**

La larga explicación de Vincenzo, que enfatizaba cuán grande era Lucca, fue ignorada completamente por todos ellos. Nadie parece interesarse por la carrera de Lucca y mucho menos, cuando está peleando contra Isaac.

Como si fueran niños otra vez, Vincenzo vio como sus nietos corrian por todo el jardín. Gritando hasta ocasionar un gran estruendo también dentro de la sala.

El hombre, que los miró a lo lejos, desapareciendo como si ocurriera una emergencia, tuvo que caminar más rápido para alcanzarlos y ser parte del juego en el que había gastado su dinero. Quizá esto fuera algo ridículo pero... Con solo ver a Isaac, _parado en silencio como si lo estuviera esperando,_ la confianza de Vincenzo en Lucca terminó completamente destrozada.


	30. El juego de la verdad 20.1

**"Si estás demasiado nervioso, deberías dejarlo."**

**"..."**

**"Vamos, ambos sabemos que no quieres hacerlo. Es solo, tu deseo desesperado de pertenecer a algún lado".**

Lucca habló, en medio del jardín donde solo estaba la brisa fresca que es común en las noches de septiembre...  
Isaac observa atentamente como Lucca dobla las mangas de su camisa hasta acomodarlas en su antebrazo. En la oscuridad, bajo las brillantes luces amarillas, las sombras se desvanecen y hacen que se marquen a la perfección cada uno de sus músculos. Sabía que era el dueño de un cuerpo rígido y bastante bien entrenado pero, cuando vio los gruesos bíceps cubiertos de masa y la manera en la que parecían pegarse elásticamente a cada uno de sus huesos, comenzó a ponerse un poco más ansioso de lo normal.

Isaac inclinó su cuello hacia un lado.

**"¿Y cómo funciona? Si tu Alfa dice que nos detengamos ¿Debería hacerle caso y detenerme?"**

Cuando intentaba aflojar sus músculos, Lucca, que había apretado el puño para comenzar a moverse lentamente hacía él, frunció el ceño una vez más y lanzó una pregunta que tenía toda la intensión de escucharse a burla. Era un rostro contundente, pero que tenía las emociones a flor de piel.   
Lucca sabe que incluso si no parece un omega, todos ellos se mueven bajo la misma sintonía. Además, puede ser una ventaja que este sea justamente el _"Omega de Félix."_

Todavía no había comenzado la pelea, aunque claramente Lucca era un hombre al que le gustaba bastante balancear el puño en el aire cada determinado tiempo. Ahora solo pretende ser paciente y mantener una actitud de caballero. _Alguien que se mantiene alejado de la violencia..._ Sin embargo, Vincenzo sabe que cuando comience la pelea y huela el sudor de su oponente, se convertirá en un perro de batalla y revelará ante todos lo brutal que puede ser su existencia.

Lucca es maravilloso... Pero nadie lo sabe.

A Vincenzo le gusta su espíritu de lucha, _que es cruel_. Tal vez sea porque la violencia del hombre era algo que podía ocultarse por completo hasta que llegaba el momento perfecto para hacerla estallar. De hecho, se movía como un hombre a quien no le importaba en lo más mínimo los actos malvados que pudieran acarrearse en su espalda con tal de complacerlo. Era uno de los más cercanos a él y por eso, también era conocido públicamente como _su brazo derecho._   
Lucca suele ser tranquilo y serio pero también estaba destinado a sobrevivir a una pelea. Cualquier pelea.

Isaac también se arremangó la camiseta, de ambos brazos.

**"No. Seguramente Félix nos detendrá cuando sienta que me estoy pasando... Él es así."**

Una voz contundente, que parecía y sonaba como un aguijón, sonó completamente en el jardín casi vacío.

**"Última oportunidad para irte".**

Fue en el momento en que Lucca apretó el puño y se puso en posición defensiva, _que se abrió la puerta francesa que conectaba el jardín y la sala de estar._ Vincenzo, Noah, Jack y Tony están acomodados en el sillón principal así que, inevitablemente, los ojos de Isaac comienzan a moverse para buscar a Félix...

Él estaba allí, contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

**"¿Puedes permitirte apartar los ojos en esta situación?"**

Y entonces, **Pam**. Isaac frunció el ceño cuando sintió el tremendo impacto de un puño contra su cara...   
No importaba que no tuvieran reglas establecidas, no esperaba que se lanzara agresivamente contra él y lo culpara por apartar la mirada.

**"¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿¡No estabas empeñado en mostrarme que no eras como todos los otros putos Omegas!? ¡Y mírate! ¡Tan** **malditamente** **sensible!"**

Fue un golpe fuerte y directo a su nariz así que la sangre comenzó a escurrirle de inmediato... El cuerpo de Lucca, la visión de Félix y otras cosas más, desaparecieron de su vista en un momento. Solo estaba, el sonido del viento soplando en su oído, el latido de su corazón y su increíble furia.

Pronto, sin embargo, este sonido también desapareció.


	31. El juego de la verdad, 21

**Tuck, tuck,** los puños de Lucca sonaron contra sus brazos y sus patadas aterrizaron una y otra vez contra sus piernas...

Aunque eran movimientos defensivos, el dolor punzante de sus puños se extiende hacía todas direcciones y casi al mismo tiempo.   
Estaba bien al inicio pero, una vez que aprieta los puños y siente los terribles golpes, moviéndose por su abdomen y por sus brazos, se olvida de todo y solo, _despierta su instinto_.

La violencia estaba subiendo de nivel y la sangre había comenzado a hervir y a hervir hasta que finalmente, _Isaac se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo_. Dios, su cabeza se sentía tan mareada.

 **Pam**.

Lucca, que apenas levantó el brazo izquierdo, recibió una patada tan poderosa directo a la cara que le provocó tragar saliva y comenzar a gemir, _aunque fuera en silencio_. Comenzó a hacerse para atrás en un intento por pensar en su siguiente movimiento pero, apenas giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha, tuvo que comenzar a cubrirse otra vez y concentrarse solamente en evitar sus golpes. No pudo atacar, ni una sola vez.   
Pensó que solo iba a comenzar con una combinación extraña y que no sería la gran cosa. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, _se volvió extrañamente difícil._ Vaya, ya ni siquiera puede respirar.

Levanta ambos puños y se pone completamente en la posición básica de boxeo... Siempre que piensa que ha logrado darle un golpe correcto, descubre que no es así. Que Isaac ya giró su cuerpo para evitar el ataque o que otra vez se está defendiendo con todo lo que tiene. Identifica con precisión sus ataques y los evita ejecutando una acción mínima. Sin embargo, no parece que esté pensando golpearlo de inmediato... Se mueve, _como si estuviera más bien midiendo sus habilidades y destrezas para acabar con él_. Estaba leyéndolo...

Fue entonces, cuando empezó a sentirse un poco extraño.

Su mirada se siente bastante penetrante. La pupila negra, que brilla claramente en la oscuridad, parecía tan insensible como si fuera un trozo de carbón. Aunque era raro verle expresar sus sentimientos, no miente al decir que se siente como estar viendo directo a un abismo. Se siente... **Escalofriante**.

Inconscientemente, da un paso atrás.

Lucca, que se las arregló para zafarse de eso, quería olvidar esa extraña sensación que le había quedado sobre lo largo de la espalda así que, tuvo que intentar apresurar la pelea.   
Se rumoreaba que era un Alfa tan dominante que pocos se atrevían a llamarse abiertamente sus _"Enemigos"_ Cuando comenzaba a atacar, no soltaba a su rival por nada del mundo así que también lo habían apodado **"El perro"**... Pero para una persona tan entregada como esa, ser empujado por un Omega era, simplemente ridículo. También era algo que el orgullo no permitía.

**"¡Bastardo!"**

Sin embargo, Lucca, que estaba demasiado agitado, incluso había olvidado que era un Omega y que además era el compañero de Félix. Escupió un montón de palabras abusivas y movió nuevamente su puño ensangrentado.   
Lucca sabía artes marciales y jiu-jitsu. Su ataque fue rápido y fuerte y de todas maneras, recibió una patada tan horrible que sintió como si le hubiera roto el tobillo. **Tuck, Tuck,** era un sonido continuó pero fuerte y resonante. _Un sonido de ataque_ real.

La pelea de Lucca se volvió cada vez más desesperada. Las gotas de sudor cayeron desde la punta de su barbilla y el aliento que exhalaba una y otra vez había hecho que su corazón latiera hasta el punto de la locura.

**"¡¡¡Maldita sea!!!"**

Fue entonces cuando Isaac comenzó a retroceder, _aparentemente ocupado por una serie de intensos ataques patrocinados por Lucca_. Isaac, que estaba evitando un puñetazo por aquí y por allá, pareció dudar por un momento y sin embargo, Lucca nunca se desconcentró. Levantó la pierna muy alto y entonces lo golpeó bajo la nuca... Isaac retrocede otra vez y arroja un gemido bastante bajo que le sirvió de motivación a Lucca para saltarle encima. Estaba pensando en patearle la barbilla así que Lucca, levantó la pierna muy muy arriba y, antes de hacer nada, _Isaac se giró hacia un lado para evadir el ataque._

¿Es un fracaso otra vez?

Lucca, que estaba buscando un ataque que pudiera causar un estado crítico, empezó a apretar los dientes con fuerza. Isaac, distanciado, estiró lentamente la espalda y levantó los brazos como si estuviera esperando que viniera hacía él para defenderse de nuevo... Era una postura amenazante pero, más que eso, _estaba el hecho de que su pupila negra se estaba haciendo muy rara._ Otra vez, cuando pensó que parecía un abismo que se lo tragaba, un escalofrío subió y se quedó instalado en la base de su pecho. Al mismo tiempo, comenzó el contraataque de Isaac... Él sabía sobre tácticas marciales militares destinadas _a matar_ , no _a confrontar._ Un arte que utiliza técnicas para abrumar al enemigo y bajar sus defensas. Peligroso, claro. Pero ahora estaba bastante enojado como para ponerse a pensar.

Lucca tragó saliva. El sudor frío fluyó como un pequeño rio y aunque trató de detenerlo de alguna manera, nada de lo que hacía parecía ser suficiente como para frenar a Isaac, que también había cambiado su espíritu. Al mismo tiempo, por supuesto, hubo un presentimiento lúgubre cuando se escuchó un **Trasch** , de cuando un hueso se rompió bajo sus dedos.

¡No había pasado mucho tiempo y ya le había doblado un brazo en una posición horrible! Lucca bajó la espalda y se cayó... No podía moverme y no podía gritar, porque las náuseas se dispararon tan rápido que sus ojos solo se cerraron. Estaba viendo todo blanco y luego negro y después, Isaac le jaló el brazo un poco más y lo presionó contra su espalda para ponerlo boca abajo.   
Lucca trató de concentrarse en sus piernas para levantarse y efectuar otro movimiento defensivo pero, cuando se arrastró tan solo un poquito hacía arriba, una rodilla gruesa y fuerte se impactó de inmediato en su barbilla hasta hacer que su cabeza hormigueara también...

 _Maldición_ , sus ojos están bien abiertos pero, siente que en realidad ya no puede ver nada. Al contrario, estaba... Teniendo bastante sueño. ¿Se debe al dolor excesivo? Incluso, se produjo la ilusión de que el tiempo se había detenido.

No había notado que lo estaba asfixiando hasta que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su boca se llenó con el asqueroso sabor de la sangre y luego, comenzó a vomitar... _O a intentar hacerlo._ Lo apretaba tanto que sentía que más bien lo estaba obligando a tragárselo todo...   
Isaac tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando y apretando y apretando hasta que Lucca pareció dejar de respirar.

**"¡¡¡Isaac!!!"**

Alguien lo llamó con urgencia y otras tantas voces decían cosas como **"¡** **Détenlo** **!" "¡Dile que es suficiente!"** Pero el cuello todavía se aprieta e incluso se dobla a un lado. Cruje.

 _Lucca no puede pedir ayuda_.


	32. El juego de la verdad, 21.1

**"Isaac"**

El cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo como un trozo de papel. _Isaac exhala._

Vio al hombre a sus pies... Luego, se dió vuelta lentamente y miró sus manos vacías. _Sus manos manchadas de sangre que habían estado en el cuello de Lucca._

¿Qué pasó... Exactamente?

Solo quería que tuviera mucho dolor así que, ¿Cómo es que terminó por desmayarse?

**"Isaac"**

Isaac mira a Lucca. Mira su rostro cubierto de sangre y vomito y toma una respiración larga y profunda. 

_Pelear es algo peligroso desde el momento en que te das cuenta de tu propia naturaleza._ Estaba planeando abstenerme mientras trataba con él, pero cuando golpeó a un lado y estiró la pierna, solo perdió la razón. Fue a causa del intenso dolor que se extendió en su rostro después de mucho tiempo. Fue debido a que se sintió tan rebajado o.... Tal vez, fue también porque estaba en una vida excesivamente cálida. Con un niño hermoso y un esposo que no dejaba de decirle que lo amaba. Puede ser que la vida cotidiana ordinaria sea aburrida sin saberlo. Quizá ha estado esperando esta estimulante pelea desde hace mucho tiempo y esto solo fue una excusa para hacerlo.   
Entonces, también se preguntó si era fácil perder la cabeza y luchar sinceramente tras el mínimo toque.

Muchos de sus antiguos ex compañeros especiales no pudieron soportar la vida ordinaria y volvieron al campo de batalla a los pocos meses o se volvían mercenarios. Podía pasar... _¿Eso le estaba pasando? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?_ De repente, la situación fue suficiente para poner a Isaac en pánico.

**"¡Isaac Felice** **!"**

Solo entonces, Isaac se despertó y miró a Félix, que estaba tomándolo de los hombros. Sus ojos tiemblan sin saberlo... Se sentía como un niño que había hecho algo malo y que ahora estaba siendo castigado por su padre.

**"Yo...Creo que fue un poco exagerado".**

Afortunadamente su voz era tranquila, _pero la ansiedad y el miedo que sentía ahora se reflejaban completamente en su expresión_.

Isaac mismo lo sabía mejor que nadie.


	33. El juego de la verdad, 22

**"Lo siento tanto, Félix. Yo no..."**

**"No, ¿De qué estás hablando? Fue ese tipo el que comenzó primero y tú solo respondiste. No hiciste nada mal. Absolutamente nada."**

**"... Fue una respuesta excesiva".**

**"Si no, te hubiera lastimado. Mírame. Es mucho mejor que hayas hecho eso. Nadie más importa ¿Sí? Solamente tú"**

Félix le acarició el rostro y dijo que **no había razón para ponerse tan ansioso** y que **lo había hecho muy bien**. Luego, solo preguntó si algo le estaba doliendo y le pidió que abriera y cerrara los dedos para él. Agarró el brazo de Isaac para revisarlo a detalle... Había visto como esta extremidad se convertía en una arma mortal así que ahora estaba preocupado de que también se hubiera fracturado.  
No era que Isaac fuera culpable, pero era cierto que su reacción fue exagerada y que podría haberlo matado si hubiesen esperado unos segundos más.

Isaac lo miraba un momento y luego parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar. _Casi mató a un hombre en su casa_. Nunca estuvo en peligro y su vida realmente no estaba en juego así que, debió detenerse. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado! En realidad, cuanto más lo pensaba, más creía que definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco así que, apretó el puño para ocultar sus dedos temblorosos y manchados de sangre y luego, solo se mordió los labios. Tiene la cara completamente pálida así que parece un paciente que necesitaba de estabilidad.

**"Félix... No sé que me pasa. No recuerdo nada..."**

Reconociendo la condición de Isaac, Félix comenzó a acariciar sus hombros lentamente de arriba hacia abajo y luego, solamente lo abrazó. Esta situación es extraña y en realidad no le está gustando mucho... Mientras abrazaba a Isaac y él murmuraba lo mal que se sentía, terminó por moverlo al interior de la mansión junto con él.

**"Todo está bien, está bien. Prometo que llamaré a la doctora de Benjamín en la mañana y preguntaré que podemos hacer al respecto ¿De acuerdo?"**

**"Sí..."**

Vincenzo, que los miraba sin poner todavía algún signo de expresión en su rostro, se acercó rápidamente y gritó:

**"¡Tú! ¡Eres...!"**

**"Abuelo, hablaremos más tarde ¿Sí? Ahora no es el momento".**

Sin embargo, Félix lo detuvo con esa voz que se sentía tan afilada como un cuchillo para carne y solo llevó a Isaac rumbo a las escaleras... Mientras lo arrastra, Isaac todavía parece tan perdido que Vincenzo no puede evitar mirarlo a detalle. Sin embargo, _eso fue todo._ El hombre ni siquiera lo miró o bajó la cabeza para él como hacía cuando se despedía. Parecía nervioso y asustado y la verdad es que también eso era muy interesante.

La espalda de Félix se hizo más pequeña a la distancia, pero Vincenzo notó como se inclinaba sobre él para volver a cargarlo entre sus brazos con ese estilo de **_"Mi esposo es una pequeña mujer indefensa"_** que tanto odiaba...

**"¿Una mujer indefensa?"**

Mientras hablaba para si mismo, notó que los tres hombre restantes parecían estar poseídos por un fantasma. Mirando hacía el frente y con las bocas completamente abiertas.   
Después de lo que pasó, Tony había llamado inmediatamente al equipo médico familiar así que, ahora, estaban metiendo una camilla al patio mientras un paramédico sacaba un collarín.

Vincenzo todavía no entiende esta situación, parece que no puede creerlo aunque fuera testigo. Solo está de pie y mueve los ojos ocasionalmente cuando pasa la camilla.   
Tuvo que salir para explicar la situación así que caminó en dirección a Lucca y, finalmente lo miró: Su barbilla y su boca están completamente aplastadas y además, está todo repleto de sangre. Tuvieron que meterle un tubo en la garganta para que pudiera respirar así que, **sí**. Es terrible.

Solo después de darse cuenta de la realidad, Vincenzo distorsionó su expresión. **Estaba nervioso.** Les dijo que podían irse con un gesto de las manos y así, los paramédicos, la camilla, Lucca y las luces de la ambulancia, desaparecieron de la mansión para dejarlos en tinieblas.

 _Un silencio incómodo se estableció en el frío jardín_. Vincenzo, conmocionado, se giró hacia la mansión y volvió a abrir la puertecita que daba directamente a la sala. Nadie se mueve.

**"Tony, quiero preguntar ¿Alguna vez has sido golpeado por Isaac?"**

Entonces Noah, que estaba allí tan en blanco como todos los presentes, de pronto gritó. _Estaba enojado._

**"¿Qué? ¿Te golpeó y nunca me lo dijiste?"**

**"Sí, lo hizo"**

**"¿Por qué? ¿Que pasó?"**

Frente a Noah, cuyos ojos brillan y muestran una infinita curiosidad, Tony se frotó el cuello como si fuera una historia muy difícil de contar... Sin embargo, Noah, sigue con los ojos fijos en él. _Parece más que dispuesto por llenarse la cabeza con nuevos chismes._

**"Pues..."**

Tony murmuró con dificultad mientras se sentía intimidado por Noah, quien parecía morir de ansias por saber qué estaba pasando.

**"Sucedió hace mucho tiempo, cuando no conocía a Isaac correctamente. En secreto, tomé un cabello de Benjamin y de Félix..."**

Al explicar lo que había sucedido cuando intentaba ver los resultados de una prueba de ADN, Noah de pronto gritó otra vez:

**"¿¡Pero cómo lograste salir de allí sin morir??"**

En lugar de responder, Tony miró a Jack como si esperara que respondiera por él. Pero, de hecho, Tony tampoco lo sabía _¿Cómo puede él estar vivo?_ Excelente pregunta.

**"Creo que el Isaac de esa vez era el Isaac que todos conocemos. Se controló, porque lo conocía y no quería hacerle daño".**

Sin previo aviso, Tony miró a Jack, quien hablaba de una manera bastante razonable. Le dio la razón, moviendo la cabeza de arriba para abajo y luego, volvió a quedarse en total silencio.   
Mirando hacia atrás en el pasado y mirando lo que había pasado ahora, _no podía soportar ponerse a temblar con fuerza_. Le agradecía completamente a Isaac por no perder la cabeza cuando estuvo con él.

**¡Gracias Dios!**

Pero entonces, Tony, que estaba pensando en esos desafortunados hechos, comienza a pensar en la pelea de ahora. No había forma de conocer lo que había pasado con el hombre porque no eran profesionales pero, todo se desató porque Lucca provocó a Isaac, e Isaac, el sujeto franco pero gentil que parece distante, aceptó la provocación. _Y se puso bastante agresivo._

Ahora todos están bastante incómodos y preocupados. Enfrente de la situación, incluso respirar se siente difícil. Por ejemplo, Jack seguía haciendo una mueca estúpida, Vincenzo estaba mudo y Noah estaba...

**"¡¡Isaac nos engaño!! Todo este tiempo era un truco para que lo quisiéramos y en realidad era un idiota Alfa."**

Tony enfrentó la mirada de Noah y no pudo evitar endurecer su espalda.

**"¿En serio? Eso suena estúpido."**

**"¿Pero qué no vieron lo mismo que yo? Incluso en las organizaciones más especializadas, pocas personas tienen la capacidad de vencer a Lucca. LUCCA, Lucca, la perra del demonio. ¡Habían pasado menos de 7 minutos desde que empezaron a pelear! ¡¿Esto tiene sentido para ti?!"**

Vincenzo suspiró, presionando nerviosamente el cuello que se le estaba poniendo completamente rígido a medida que aumentaba su presión arterial. ¿7 minutos? Resulta que en realidad fueron solo 6. ¡Fueron 6 minutos! Incluído el tiempo en que Lucca se adelantó y le partió la nariz. Debió haber tomado un minuto para que Lucca retrocediera y cuatro en el que solo se defendió... _Le ganó en solo un minuto._ Un asombroso ataque continúo, como un arma de fuego rápido. Un niño Omega, dañado, obviamente, pero que venció a Lucca en un instante. Golpeando tan rápido que ni siquiera lo notó. 

**"Así que por eso apostaron ¿Verdad? Hicieron trampa."**

Vincenzo, quien miró a Tony, Jack y Noah, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para irse de allí. Noah gritó, como un conejo que había sido cazado.

**"¡Abuelo, lo siento! No lo sabía"**

**"¿De qué estás hablando? Esto es bastante interesante. De hecho, quiero escuchar muchas más historias de ese hombre así que ven aquí!"**

**"¿Qué? ¡Pero si no sé nada!"**

**"Vamos, no mientas. ¿Podría haber algo que tú no sepas cuando pareces la mugre en el dedo de Félix? Cállate y ven aquí ¿O quieres que rompa cada una de tus computadoras?"**

Finalmente, Noah suspira, se despide de todos y camina lentamente tras la espalda de Vincenzo... _Como una vaca que es arrastrada al matadero._

De nuevo, un pesado silencio cayó sobre el oscuro jardín. Tony y Jack permanecieron allí durante mucho tiempo más. No podían moverme, solo estar de pie y suspirar... Olvidando que incluso, hace unos minutos, _habían ganado_ _una_ _apuesta._


	34. El juego de la verdad, 23

Isaac estaba en blanco, bebiendo un té con leche caliente y miel que su esposo le había preparado. Sin embargo, sin importar cuanto tragara y tragara, la verdad es que ni siquiera se sentía dulce...

La mano que sostenía la taza caliente todavía estaba fría como un cubito de hielo. La camiseta de Félix estaba encima de él.  
Su esposo, quien lo recostó en la cama de la recamara principal, se sentó frente a él y lo miró fijamente por un largo tiempo. Como siempre, tenía una mirada tranquila y pequeña, _pero estaba sintiéndose todavía muy confundido por dentro._ Parecía avergonzado o tal vez, tenía miedo de lo que podría decir.

A Félix no le gustaba eso.

**"Realmente me siento sucio cuando lo recuerdo."**

Tras escupir sus sentimientos honestos, Isaac observó atentamente a Félix... Era una mirada que parecía preguntar a gritos _**"¿A qué te refieres?"**_ Así que tuvo que comenzar a explicar:

 **"Así es. Es desagradable que alguien que no sea yo pueda volverte tan loco."** Mientras miraba a Isaac, Félix murmuró esto como una de sus típicas frases extrañas. Aunque en realidad, parecía más **serio** que **bromista**. **"Fue muy, muy, muy, muy desagradable. Fue incómodo desde que Lucca te golpeó en la nariz. Estuve a punto de terminar el duelo por mi cuenta"**

**"Lo siento."**

**"No digas** _ **"Lo siento"**_ **.** **No necesitas pedir perdón y no quiero escucharlo otra vez. Si vuelves a estar en peligro en el futuro y necesitas defenderte, no me gustaría que vinieras aquí y me** **mostraras** **tu arrepentimiento solo porque intentaste sobrevivir. Tienes que aprender a ser más descarado".**

**"¿Como tú?"**

**"Sí, como yo."**

Se preguntaba si es que acaso el té tibio con leche y miel realmente le había ayudado un poco porque, cuando Félix asintió seriamente y puso una expresión toda sería, _Isaac se rió._

**"Así que, dime. ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste estando allí?"**

Mientras revela su voluntad de saber la razón del cambio emocional de Isaac, Félix sonríe y acomoda las manos sobre sus dedos.   
Isaac fue contemplado durante mucho tiempo en silencio hasta que finalmente, alzó los ojos y lo miró también.

**"¿Por qué golpeaste a Lucca con tanta fuerza?"**

Isaac, que estaba riendo hasta hace un momento, pronto borró cualquier rastro de emoción y dejó únicamente una profunda y terrible tristeza.

 **"No lo sé... Y eso me preocupa porque casi lo mato. Es decir, me enfrenté a varios enemigos que amenazaron mi vida y, en cada uno de esos casos... Sentí lo mismo que en el jardín. Que si no le hubiese doblado el cuello, me hubieran matado a mi. Y no es verdad. No esta vez."** La voz de Isaac, hablando en voz baja, tiembla sin saberlo... Siempre intentó aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero ahora está demostrando que no es así. _Que ya no se siente fuerte._ **"Desde que me gradué de la escuela secundaria y entré en la academia militar, he vivido en el ejército y en el campo de batalla. Esa fue toda mi vida. No, en realidad, desde que Cole se convirtió en mi padrastro, siempre viví una guerra interminable."**

Isaac, quien confiesa ahora el tipo de vida difícil que tuvo, parecía tranquilo sin importar el interior... Félix está enojado otra vez así que golpea la mesita de noche con la punta de los dedos. _Es difícil no sentirse irritado cuando escucha el nombre de_ ** _Cole_** _._

 **"No hubo un solo día en que no entrenara o disparara o sintiera que mi vida estaba en completo peligro.** **Honestamente, los últimos meses que he estado aquí han sido los más cómodos y pacíficos de mi vida. De toda mi vida."**

**"¿Es así?"**

**"Sí, así que... Tengo miedo de no poder adaptarme aunque lo deseo tanto.** **Además, a veces pienso ¿Cuándo saldrá de repente la naturaleza de lucha que se ha estado ocultando dentro de mi? Ya lo viste. Allí está."** Isaac, que cerró los ojos por un momento, tenía una atmósfera de agitación que parecía nunca terminar. Su pecho había vuelto a subir y a bajar, muy rápido. **"Cuando estaba en el campo de batalla, siempre soñaba con ser esto. Mi sueño era abrir una pequeña florería y disfrutar de la vida cotidiana y, ahora, me doy cuenta de que yo puedo arruinarlo por mi cuenta... Y, me siento, tan ansioso y tengo... Tanto miedo."**

A pesar de que se había dado cuenta de esto, Félix se mostró sorprendido también.

**"Cariño... Como dijiste, has vivido una vida donde tuviste que matar para que no te** **mataran** **. Es algo que nadie ha experimentado antes, algo bastante duro, y algo que no puede borrarse de la noche a la mañana".**

**"..."**

**"Es lo mismo conmigo. Incluso si había intentado fingir todo este tiempo que era una persona aparentemente normal y feliz, la cosa es que... Solo no era así. Soy una mala persona que no creyó poder ser feliz jamás."** Félix se encogió de hombros. **"Pero tú me estás ayudando a cambiar eso ¿No es verdad? Tú, y nuestro hijo no me dejan solo así que no creas ni por un minuto que vamos a dejarte a ti. Todo va a solucionarse... Pero no tienes que fingir estar bien cuando no lo estás solo para cumplir con los estándares de alguien. No tienes que fingir estar bien por mi ni por nadie más que por ti mismo, o eso va a terminar volviéndose insoportable."**

**"Sí..."**

**"Además, si lo hubieras matado... Yo, Tony y Jack nos** **hubiéramos** **encargado del cadáver de inmediato. Lo hubiésemos cortado en varios trozos pequeñitos y aventado al fondo del mar. Como siempre".**

Isaac no pude creer en la simple respuesta de Félix así que solo parpadea aunque el hombre ya se esté echando a reír. 

**"Vale, voy a decir que es mentira. ¡Es mentira, cariño! Ya, no pongas esa expresión."**

**"Félix..."**

**"Le hubiéramos arreglado la carita, puesto un trajecito y enterrado en un lugar bastante bonito con el epitafio de tu elección."**

**"Dios ¡Félix!"**

Isaac se echó a reír también, aunque no sabía si debía decir que lo que acababa de escuchar era ridículo o tenebroso.  
Se rió por un largo tiempo, sacudiendo sus hombros como si ya no estuviera para nada nervioso.

Le dio té con leche caliente y miel, le puso su ropa, lo acostó y le dijo que entendía las cosas que había hecho en el pasado y la manera en la que había reaccionado ahora. Es **su Alfa** , **su compañero** y **su más preciado ser querido,** quien elimina instantáneamente su miedo y toda su ansiedad.

 **"Yo, realmente estoy muy agradecido..."** Isaac, que había estado riéndose muy fuerte, de repente dejó de hacerlo para poder murmurar. **"Por tenerte."**

Después, solo miró hacia abajo y bebió el resto de su té con leche. Tenía una fragancia bastante deliciosa y un sabor muy suave. _Tanto que su mente definitivamente ya no estaba abarrotada._

**"Eres muy bueno para decir cosas lindas últimamente".**

**"..."**

**"Y ahora quiero comerte."**

Inclinándose sobre el hombre que todavía sostiene el té, Félix se acerca, cierra los ojos y junta lentamente sus labios con los suyos. La oración: _**"Quiero comerte"**_ no son solo palabras, son una advertencia. La lujuria repentinamente se desbordó de sus hermosos ojos azules mientras el nervioso Isaac tragaba saliva a través de su garganta seca.   
Sus labios están rojos y completamente húmedos y ahora, está tratando de fijar su mirada en el movimiento de la boca de su esposo.

**"** **Um** **".**

El gemido bajo fluyó cuando el toque húmedo y suave se hizo un poco más intenso... Satisfecho con la reacción, Félix separó un poco más la boca y pasó a recorrer el contorno con la punta de su lengua.

Isaac no puede soportar la sensación de excitación, y no puede soportar la risa baja que fluye hasta sus oídos.

**"Sabes a té con leche".**

**"Ah..."**

**"Aunque eres mucho más dulce y delicioso que eso".**

Félix, que estaba chupando ligeramente sus labios, empujó la lengua hacia adentro y comenzó a lamer también sus dientes y la mucosa interna de Isaac. **Dios** , era demasiado... Su lengua está moviéndose como si tratara de robar cada parte de la saliva que todavía sabía a té con leche.   
Isaac lo tomó de los hombros y comenzó a ser parte del movimiento lento pero sensual de su lengua contra la suya... La punta se volvió entonces hacía su nuca así que la cabeza de Isaac, completamente nublada, se movió hacia un lado para dejarle más espacio.

Félix comenzó a besarlo hasta llegar a su clavícula.

**"No tienes que preocuparte por nada, porque yo estoy aquí contigo... Escucharé lo que quieras decirme y no te** **culparé** **de nada. ¿De acuerdo? Solo tienes... Que compartir todo lo que cargas conmigo".**

**"Ah..."**

Félix había susurrado todo esto con los labios pegados a su nuca así que, esa sensación de cosquilleo intenso, hace que se encoja de hombros inconscientemente...

**"Tu olor parece ser un poco más suave ahora. ¿Te sientes mejor?"**

**"... Mejor que antes."**

Isaac exhaló sus palabras mientras sentía ahora como le lamía el pecho...

Cuando tomó el té con leche, todavía parecía como si le estuvieran estrujando el corazón de una manera completamente diferente a todo lo que había experimentado antes. **Le dolía...** Sin embargo, en el momento en que se hundió en la comodidad que solo Félix podía proporcionarle y dejó que lo escuchara, sus sentimientos de ansiedad e irritación desaparecieron como si hubiesen sido creados de nieve.  
Al besarlo, _muchos de los pensamientos que danzaban por su mente solamente se hundieron..._

**"¿Sí? Entonces sería mejor si te consolara un poco más."**

**"No hay... ¡AH!"**

Estaba tratando de decirle que no había ya nada que doliera, pero Félix, bastante excitado, lo tomó y lo cargó para sentarlo completamente sobre sus piernas. Le mordió la boca y provocó que la taza se cayera de la cama y la mesita de noche fuera casi aventada hasta la pared. Los ojos de Isaac se entrecerraron y luego, se pintaron de blanco.

**"Si no te sostengo ahora... Siento que te** **derretirás** **y terminarás por desaparecer".**


	35. El juego de la verdad, 24

**"No podemos... Tener sexo todo el tiempo..."**

**"¿No te gusta cuando te consuelo así?"**

Isaac no pudo decir nada. De hecho, es tan bueno en esto que el verdadero problema es que de pronto comienza a sentirse realmente abrumado.  
Isaac, que intentaba alcanzar sus labios mientras su mano impaciente enrollaba su camiseta, escuchó como dijo:

**"¿Quieres qué lo hagamos más divertido?"**

**"¿Cómo...?"**

Isaac, con un gemido que se filtra cada vez que el dedo de Félix toca su pezón, preguntó esto muy suavemente... El hombre estaba lamiendo su nuca y su clavícula, bajando la cabeza sobre la camisa para lamerlo completo.

 **"¿Por qué no probamos algo como un** _ **juego de la verdad**_ **? Uno** **y luego el otro.** **Haciendo** **preguntas que tienes que responder muy sinceramente."**

**"¿El juego de la verdad?"**

**"Pero el turno de la pregunta solo cambia si no** **gimes** **mientras respondes. De lo contrario, yo seguiré** **preguntando** **".**

Isaac frunció las cejas frente a un Félix que presentó una extraña regla para un extraño juego.   
Dijo que **estaba bien.**


	36. El juego de la verdad, 24.1

Esa misma noche, entró y miró fijamente toda la habitación que estaba llena de monitores.

En una esquina de la sala de información estaba el estudio de **Noah** , el tipo pervertido con un gusto y una personalidad bastante excéntrica. Hay múltiples computadoras alineadas arriba y abajo y en el escritorio que ocupa ambas paredes. Todo está repleto de portátiles, tabletas, teléfonos celulares, otras máquinas y papeles amarillos. En la pared había una pizarra con un montón de cuentas matemáticas, notas adhesivas y todos los huecos restantes estaban llenos de fotos de distantes personas. Era un lugar frio y sin embargo, en estos días, _ha sucedido una cosa muy desagradable._ La razón por la que siente como si su estómago estuviera siendo aplastado: El pasatiempo de Noah hasta ahora ha sido recolectar consoladores de inmenso tamaño y formas extrañas. Los acomodaba por colores, los limpiaba y los veía como su más grande tesoro. Ahora, todos ellos han ido a parar en una caja que está aventada bajo la mesa y están siendo sustituidos por fotos y fotos de Benjamin y él. Enmarcadas y bonitas....

En fin.

**"No hay otra persona más loca que tú".**

Mientras miraba a su alrededor, chasqueó la lengua y se volvió hacia el escritorio. La tabla está cubierta con todo tipo de basura, envolturas, bolsas de papas y cajas que dan la ilusión de tener un nido entero de cucarachas dentro. Sin embargo, Noah parece estar muy a gusto en este tipo de extraño ambiente. El tipo está allí, con la cabeza toda sumergida en un bote de pollo frito. Un poco más a la esquina de donde tiene toda la otra basura. Ronca y se inclina cada vez más y más hacía adelante...

Félix, que lo miraba fijamente, levantó la mano y golpeó la mesa para gritar:

**"¡Despierta!"**

Noah dio un brinco espantoso y se levantó de la silla como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando. Alzó los ojos... Tiene un papel pegado en la mejilla y todavía hay restos de pollo bajo su boca. Parecía medio dormido así que solo se rascó el cabello largo y descuidado y después, miró en todas direcciones.   
Noah era hermoso, como una muñeca de porcelana... Pero es un grandísimo pervertido y tiene una personalidad que es difícil de tragar.

El único Omega en la familia, _y tuvo que ser así de inútil._

Félix lo miró en silencio, pero Noah no parecía querer moverse de allí.

**"¿Y Benjamin?"**

**"Ja. Como si dejara venir a mi niño aquí alguna** **vez** **. Seguramente ya tengo ratas, pulgas y cucarachas corriendo por todas direcciones".**

**"Las ratas son... Amigables".**

**"¿Pero que dirá Isaac cuando le diga que trajiste un montón de insectos a convivir con nuestro pequeño bebé? Si no te han echado por esa terrible obsesión tuya, entonces ahora si que lo harán."**

Félix, apoyado contra la puerta, escupió esto como una advertencia terrible así que Noah, que había estado casi completamente apagado, se despertó de inmediato y comenzó a intentar poner en orden su cabello.

**"Yo... Yo no dejaría que le pasara nada a Benjamin. ¡Siempre me baño para poder cargarlo! Es más ¡Me bañaré justo ahora!"**

Noah intentó ir rápidamente al baño, pero Félix volvió a decirle que **se sentara** y también que **estuviera quieto.**

**"¿Crees que vendría hasta aquí solamente para verificar que te dieras un baño? No, tengo algo que decirte antes de irme."**

**"¿Qué cosa?"**

Noah lo obedeció y se sentó. De todas maneras, no puede salir porque Félix está parado justo en la puerta.

**"Theron, ¿Dónde está ahora?"**

La pregunta de Félix fue muy sombría. Noah pareció tomar un momento para analizar lo que había escuchado y luego, miró nuevamente su cara. Las pupilas color oliva se balanceaban por aquí y por allá.

**"No lo sé... Porque solo investigué lo que el abuelo me pidió."**

**"¿Y piensas que voy a creerte? Sé que cuando** **investigas** **a alguien, lo haces siempre hasta el final."**

**"Dios mío ¿Es enserio?"**

El murmullo de Noah es ignorado, pero Félix de todas maneras levanta los ojos y los clava en los papeles que ahora están siendo estrujados por esos pequeños dedos... Noah cerró los ojos. _Maldita sea,_ ahora su cabeza estaba empezando a doler.

**"Eres un idiota, ¿Sabes? Porque cuando me pides cosas como estas siempre significa que vas a meterte hasta el fondo en situaciones que mejor deberías ignorar"**

**"¿Qué descubriste?"**

**"... Lo encontré ayer por la mañana. Su ubicación".**

**"¿Dónde está?"**

Los hombros de Noah cayeron y soltó el nombre de la ciudad sin rodeos. Era un secreto que en realidad no quería contar, pero del que no podía escaparse. Todos pensaban firmemente que seguía en **Italia** cuando estaba ya en los **Estados Unidos...**  
Entonces, Noah de pronto recordó la conversación que habían tenido hace unas horas y recordó también... _Que ese sitio estaba bastante cerca de donde estaba Disneyland._

 **"¡Puta madre! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está allí cuando yo... De verdad quería estar con Benjamin en Disney un día entero? ¿Por qué?"** Noah estaba completamente en pánico, jalando los pelos rojizos que tenía todos desorganizado y tirados hacía adelante. **"Dios.. Tengo que decírselo al abuelo..."**

**"No, no se lo digas".**

Pronto, la respuesta de Félix hizo que Noah dejara de quejarse y que abriera un montón los ojos. Tiene la cara completamente en blanco... _Como si temiera que estuviese pensando en lo mismo que él._

**"¿Que estás diciendo? ¡No!** **Theron** **está muy cerca porque debe haber venido por ti... ¿Por qué de todas maneras quieres ir? No solo vas a estar tú, ¡Toda la familia podría estar en riesgo! ¿¡Y si Benjamin se lastima!?"**

Noah comenzó a golpear el escritorio así que Félix solo frunció el ceño.

**"No te confundas, Noah. ¿Crees que lo he evitado hasta ahora porque le tengo miedo? Uno evita la mierda porque no quiere mancharse. No tengo miedo de él así que... He decido que voy a enfrentarlo."**

**"Pero no... No vamos a estar solos. Benjamin y la señora Parker..."**

**"¿No crees que** **pueda** **mantener a** **salvo** **a mi familia?**

**"... Pues la verdad, creo que Isaac puede hacerlo mejor que tú."**

El comentario de Noah, quien decía que confiaba más en Isaac que en él, le provocó levantar las cejas y poner una especie de puchero enorme. Sin embargo, Noah apartó los ojos y recargo la cabeza contra su mano. _Pareció haber perdido toda su energía en cuestión de segundos._

**"Dios, tengo un punto para decir eso. Isaac fue realmente aterrador de ver ayer... Con él al mando ¿Quién va a querer tan siquiera respirar cerca de tu familia?"**

**"Es natural que sea así si fue criado como una máquina de matar".**

Noah suspiró.

**"Ni que lo digas"**

**"Como sea, solo... Guarda silencio y estaremos bien ¿De acuerdo?"**

**"** **Uh** **, por cierto, Félix... El abuelo estaba muy, muy curioso por él anoche".**

Fue porque la voz de Noah golpeó su espalda que los pasos de Félix se detuvieron por completo... Había ido hacia la puerta, pero ahora estaba girando otra vez, con los ojos entrecerrados.   
Noah, quien evitó su mirada por miedo a hacer contacto visual, no dijo nada más.

**"¿Qué preguntó el abuelo?"**

Noah comenzó a frotar su nuca.

**"Pues..."**

Fue en ese momento que Félix se le acercó con una atmósfera absolutamente sangrienta y penetrante. Noah retrocedió rápidamente, empujó la silla hacia atrás y extendió la distancia.

**"¡Oye! ¡Quédate allí! ¡No te acerques! Solo... Solo quédate allí... ¡Idiota! ¿Estás tratando de rociar feromonas sobre mi? ¿Eh? ¡Tú sabes lo débil que soy con las feromonas Alfa! ¿¡¡Quieres matarme!!?"**

Félix bajó la mirada hacia Noah, _pero solo chasqueó la lengua._


	37. El juego de la verdad 25

Las feromonas de Félix se habían vertido tanto sobre él que Noah rasgó inmediatamente toda su ropa y la aventó lo más lejos posible de su vista.   
Félix se recostó contra la puerta y volvió a repetir:

**"Vamos, contesta. No hay tiempo. ¿De qué hablaste con el abuelo?"**

**"¡Carajo! Pues yo hice todo lo que acordamos esa vez ¿Vale? Le di solo los papeles necesarios, le dije que era capitán de la marina porque le debían algunos favores e incluso me di el lujo de agregar que era algo débil... ¡Pero de repente, LITERALMENTE, Sylvester Stallone lo poseyó y logró hacer volar a Lucca por los aires! ¿¡¡¡¡Dime qué querías que hiciera!!!!? ¡Soy pésimo mintiendo! Intenté fingir demencia y decir que tal vez se trataba de un Alfa, ¡Pero todos me hicieron pedazos!"**

Noah parecía estar a punto de ponerse a rodar por el suelo así que Félix, pensando en lo de ocurrido anoche, solo se rascó la barbilla y le dio la razón.

**"Bueno... Pero tal vez pudiste..."**

**"¡Lucca tenía la nariz y la mandíbula completamente aplastadas! Yo lo ví cuando se lo llevaron en camilla y te juro que no podía reconocerlo porque su cara estaba hinchada, como un globo."**

Noah hinchó las mejillas para explicarle mejor la condición de Lucca pero, de todas maneras, Félix solo cierra la boca y lo mira atentamente de arriba para abajo.

**"Entonces, ¿Qué preguntó exactamente el abuelo sobre Isaac?"**

Luego repitió la misma pregunta así que Noah gritó de nuevo:

**"¿Por qué sigues hablando como si fuera mi culpa, pedazo de imbécil? Mira, Lucca tuvo que ser entubado en nuestro jardín ¿Sí? ¡Así que dime tú si no sentirías curiosidad por la vida del hombre que lo provocó!"**

**"Entonces, ¿Hasta qué punto lo** **arruinaste** **?"**

La voz baja era amenazante... Noah, que estaba maldiciendo y gritando mientras sostenía su cabeza, se sentía tan enojado con él que pronto comenzó a tener hipo.

**"¡Pues dije todo!"**

**"Quiero los detalles."**

Félix era duro de mover. Todavía estaba allí, apoyándose en la puerta con esa mirada igual a la de una escopeta...

 **"Le dije que Isaac era un ex soldado que llegó a ser capitán de la marina por méritos propios. Estuvo en los** **DevGru** **, claro... Pero todos sabemos que no se compara en nada con ser parte del escuadrón antiterrorismo.** **Anoche, el abuelo parecía bastante sorprendido por eso pero, también era como si una parte de él ya lo hubiera** **intuido** **desde antes... Solo que, bueno, es bastante terco como para aceptarlo."**

Entonces Noah suspiró y agregó que **no había contado ninguna cosa más**. Nada de Cole, nada de Benjamin. Nada de la florería destrozada y por supuesto, nada del secuestro.

**"Buen trabajo."**

**"Gracias, no fue fácil que él... Espera ¿Qué?**

Esta fue una respuesta inesperada así que Noah miró a Félix fijamente por algunos minutos y después, simplemente se abofeteó la mejilla una y otra vez. _¿Pero qué mierda?_ _¿Por qué_ _Félix_ _dijo que lo había hecho bien?_

**"¿Buen trabajo por qué?"**

**"Porque así nuestro abuelo tal vez confíe un poco más en él. Puede ser muy útil en caso de que yo..."**

**"¿De que tú...?"**

**"No importa."**

Félix, que soltó un nuevo y más profundo suspiro, levantó la mano para decir que ya se iba... Sin embargo, esta vez tampoco pudo escapar fácilmente del estudio de Noah. Volteó:

**"Noah, ¿Qué rango de Omega eres?"**

La pregunta que hizo logró hacer reír a Noah en lugar de empeorar su carácter.

**"¡Oye, loco! ¿Somos familia y ni siquiera conoces que soy el mejor Omega de la historia? Mi rango es igual al tuyo."**

**"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"**

**"¿Y desde cuándo eres tan amable para hacerlo?".**

**"¿Puedes enseñarle a Isaac a controlar sus feromonas?"**

**"¿Qué... Dijiste?"**

**"** **Enséñale** **a Isaac un poco sobre el control de las feromonas Omega. No sé, creo que eso puede hacer que tenga un poco más de seguridad en si mismo."**

**"Tengo algo de tiempo, pero en general soy una persona bastante ocupada. Ya ves."** Noah, sentado arrogantemente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, recordó de repente que en realidad... Nunca lo había visto hacer ninguna de las cosas que por lo general hacían todos los Omega. Incluso aunque era un **recesivo** y él un **dominante**. Se frotó la barbilla. **"Pero antes de hablar del precio ¿Isaac no controla nada? ¿Qué tal lo más básico?"**

Luego, cuando se le preguntó en voz baja, Félix frunció el ceño y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

**"No... Y como tiene algunos colapsos mentales, tengo miedo de que llegue el momento en que de verdad mate a alguien. Ya sabes, no es por mi... Es solo que no quiero verlo estar triste."**

**"Sí... Entonces cuenta conmigo."**

Trató de ocultarlo, _pero los ojos emocionados de Noah nunca mienten_.

Félix finalmente se despide de él y cruza rápidamente toda la sala de información... El sonido de sus zapatos cae con fuerza entre tanto silencio, pero tiene una sonrisa ambigua enmarcando su rostro.   
Anoche un hombre casi muere y estuvo lo suficientemente preocupado tranquilizando al culpable que no tuvo tiempo para ponerse a pensar en lo duro que realmente era. Tenía que ser muy fuerte para él y la verdad es que... _No lo era._ Se sentía como un cobarde que huía y se escondía todo el tiempo ¿Y cómo puede una persona así ser el pilar de alguien más?

Entonces, mientras Isaac dormía profundamente, él solo caminó y caminó hasta llegar con Noah... _Y finalmente habló sobre Theron._

Ah, ahora solo necesita olvidar todo eso por un minuto, mirar el rostro de su esposo, abrazarlo con fuerza y pasar una mañana un poco más dulce de lo que fue la madrugada... Sin embargo, a diferencia de las expectativas que tenía, Isaac, que ya se había despertado, estaba acostado casi en la orilla de la cama. Pensando y recordando un montón de cosas bastante complicadas como para poderlas compartir. 

Luego, _soltó un suspiro inmenso._


	38. El juego de la verdad, 25.1

Tal vez, lo que sucedió en la noche fue el punto clave para encender toda esa ansiedad. Después de todo, hace algunas horas, habían estado jugando el famoso **"Juego de la verdad".**

**"¿Es normal que las reglas sean así de extrañas?"**

Isaac había aceptado participar en el juego... Aunque, ahora que lo razonaba con cuidado, _era cierto que tenía unas reglas bastante injustas._ Por ejemplo, Félix no dejaba de chupar sus pezones aún y cuando tenía todavía la camiseta encima. Mientras lloraba por dentro, Isaac sentía como si su ano se estuviera contrayendo cada vez más y más así que... ¡Joder! ¿Qué oportunidad tenía realmente en esto? _¿Por qué Félix parecía tan espantosamente bueno con la_ _boca_ _?_

El hombre estaba bastante ansioso por chupar sus pezones puntiagudos hasta hacer un sonido desagradable. Se enrojecieron y resaltaron terriblemente bajo su ropa empapada de saliva así que Félix solo lo besó, lo mordió y metió la mano debajo para poder acariciarle también el otro.

Isaac, que estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, _ya sentía bastante calor en el pene..._

**"La primera pregunta es ..."**

**"Ah... Félix, espera. No importa cuanto lo piense, este juego no va a beneficiarme para nada."**

Isaac, quien evitó que Félix intentara hacer su pregunta, lo miró fijamente y con el pecho subiendo y bajando igual a si ya no pudiera respirar.   
De hecho no parecía que hubiera algo interesante que pudiera sacarle porque ya conocía absolutamente todo de él. _Incluso aunque las reglas del juego injustas tuvieran toda la intención de hacer que solo él hablara._

Los juguetones ojos azules de Félix parecían querer ver dentro de él...

**"De ninguna manera. Es un juego justo."**

**"¡No lo es! Vas a usar trucos una y otra vez y no me vas a dejar siquiera intentarlo. Además ¿Qué puedes preguntarme? ¡Será aburrido así!"**

Cuando Isaac escupe rápidamente todas sus inseguridades, Félix abre los ojos por un momento y luego se ríe con bastantes ganas. Es interesante que ahora no pueda encontrar ninguna señal de vergüenza saliendo de la bella lengua de su esposo.

**"Entonces, ¿Ya no quieres jugar, mi amor? De acuerdo... Supongo que mis ideas son aburridas"**

Félix, susurrando suavemente sobre su mejilla... **Es un completo y total tramposo.** ¡Solo busca la manera de hacer que su esposo diga que **Sí**! ¿Qué de eso le parece _"Un juego justo"_?

**"De acuerdo... ¡Pero si llega mi turno tienes que responder mis preguntas muy honestamente!"**

Parecía que era algo inevitable... Pero de hecho, **Isaac tenía bastantes cosas que quería preguntarle a Félix**. Era momento de aprovechar esta oportunidad porque, incluso si estaban casados y solo se trataba de algo aparentemente pequeño, se sentía como un tema difícil de tocar en condiciones normales.   
_Félix solo besó nuevamente a Isaac._

**"Lo prometo..."**

**"Ay... En esa parte... ¡Ah!"**

Félix sabe que su pecho está bastante sensible últimamente así que no deja de molestar justo allí... Cada vez que pasa sobre su pezón con la punta de un dedo, cierra los ojos y deja caer toda la cabeza para atrás. _Los hombros de Isaac temblaron y se pusieron duros._

**"¿Puedo comenzar?"**

**"** **Ujum** **..."**

**"¿Por qué tu sueño era abrir una florería?"**

_La primera pregunta fue inesperada_. Isaac está muy avergonzado así que intenta no mirarlo más de la cuenta. Félix retorció sus pezones sobre su camisa mojada... Fue tan doloroso que incluso la sensación de excitación se produce inconscientemente.

**"Ah, ah, ¡Dios mío!"**

Inclinó la cintura hacia adelante mientras los gemidos salían y salían de su boca como si fuera una respiración. ¡Carajo! Eso significaba que la siguiente pregunta también era de Félix.

**"Oh, esto... ¡No es justo!"**

Lo miró, con los ojos completamente rojos y la boca abierta. Parecía un niño al que le habían quitado un caramelo muy grande así que, Félix, solo comenzó a sonreír otra vez.

**"¿Cual es la respuesta?"**

**"Yo... Me detuve a tomar un descanso en un prado cuando estaba en la guerra. Habían matado a muchos de mis amigos y, entonces yo... Solo pensé que si sobrevivía... Entonces estaría siempre en un lugar** **tan tranquilo como ese. Yo quería... Vivir una vida tranquila, rodeado de flores y árboles en lugar de cadáveres."**

" **Ya veo..."**

**"Tal vez fue porque siempre estuve viendo el desierto pero, ese pensamiento siguió vagando sin desaparecer de mi cabeza... Ni una sola vez."**

Félix entonces le acaricia el rostro suavemente y después vuelve a besarle con bastante amor...   
Isaac pensó que podía aprovecharse de estos pequeños momentos de debilidad.


	39. El juego de la verdad, 26

**"¿Estás satisfecho ahora que puedes tener tu florería?"**

Después de quitar completamente la camisa de Isaac, Félix lame sus prominentes abdominales hasta detenerse sobre el inicio de su ombligo. Los ojos azules que miraban su cuerpo eran tan lujuriosos, que incluso se sentía como si le quemara.

Sin embargo, la respuesta fue sorprendentemente simple. Isaac abrió la boca y dijo: **"Estoy satisfecho".** Así que, una vez más, Félix, arrodillado entre las piernas abiertas de su esposo, agarró su pene con fuerza y lo estrujó.

**"¡** **Ugh** **! ¡Espera un minuto!"**

Félix agarró los pantalones de Isaac y los bajó hasta dejarlos descansando en sus tobillos. Después de eso, solamente tuvo que mover un poco su boxer y morder la piel de la parte superior que ya estaba comenzando a hincharse.   
Isaac, entonces presionó su boca con la palma de la mano... Pero ni aún así pudo tragarse el gemido.

**"Es... Es trampa."**

Los ojos de Félix, que parecían estarle sonriendo, _brillaron de pronto muy salvajemente..._ Su cara estaba roja cuando su ropa interior también bajó.

**"Próxima pregunta ¿Cómo y cuándo aprendiste artes marciales?"**

**"Eso fue cuando era joven... ¡Ah!"**

Félix había comenzado a barrer su pene con toda la lengua. Bajó por sus testículos y, después, solamente se detuvo allí. Sus testículos están bastante endurecidos por la excitación así que parecen adherirse incansablemente a su lengua mojada.   
Fue entonces cuando se mordió los labios con fuerza... _Al sentir como se lo metía completamente en la boca._

**"Ah... Espera, Félix, eso es un poco... ¡Ah! ¡** **Um** **!"**

No tenía caso quedarse callado cuando estaba haciendo algo como eso. Es decir _¿Cómo podría alguna vez soportar gemir en su presencia?_ Cuando tenía toda la cara hundida en su pelvis... ¡Definitivamente era un juego que no podía ganar sin importar lo mucho que tratara!

_Isaac jadeó otra vez._

**"¿No vas a responder?"**

Pero Félix hace esto todavía más difícil cuando comienza a lamer lentamente uno de sus testículos.   
**Oh, Dios.** ¡Realmente se sentía muy bien cuando hacía eso! El misterioso placer que le daba su boca se extiende desde abajo y sube gradualmente hasta oprimirle el pecho.

Está perdiendo, _lo hizo desde el inicio_.

**"Ah, cuando era joven... Cuando tenía diez años... Aprendí boxeo porque era lo que Cole quería para mí. Y,... Luego comencé con otros deportes pero, no era tan bueno en esos como en el boxeo... ¡Ah, ah,** **Félix** **!"**

Cuando chupó ahora sus dos testículos, sus muslos se apretaron ante la sensación vertiginosa de ser completamente absorbido por su boca. Estaba... _Esa fuerte ilusión de ser bastante sensible._ Algo que se tambalea entre el dolor, la incomodidad y el completo placer...

**"Sigue."**

Se apresuró a seguir frotando la carne con su lengua hasta hacer un sonido bastante atrevido. Su boca estaba demasiado caliente para que lo pudiera soportar así que, sus testículos, _incluso parecen estarse derritiendo hasta volverse agua._

**"** **Um** **... Yo... Yo también practiqué judo y jiu-jitsu así que... Ah... Practiqué Krav maga en la universidad. Y Muay Thai..."**

Félix dejó de mirar hacia abajo y ahora se concentró completamente en su cara. Sus emociones fueron reveladas por completo y la pupila azul prusiano, la que antes era bastante **deseosa** , ahora estaba manchada de una completa **irritación**.

La habilidad de Isaac era asombrosa, eso era obvio. Pero le molestaba la manera en la que había tenido que aprender a tenerla. Por supuesto, dejó la academia y estuvo en las Fuerzas Especiales del Cuerpo de Marines pero, en los cinco minutos que duró su confrontación con Lucca, usó múltiples habilidades de artes marciales de manera precisa y poderosa. _Esa era la prueba de que lo que decía ahora era verdad_. Un marine no puede pelear así de intenso tan fácil, pero, **este hombre,** ha sido entrenado con fuerza desde la escuela primaria.

**"Entonces... Ese** **_hijo de puta_ ** **estaba muy determinado en** **criarte** **como una maldita máquina".**

Murmurando nerviosamente, _los genitales de Isaac llenaron de nuevo su boca._ Por supuesto, esta vez se encontraba bastante enojado como para hacerlo de la manera correcta. No es buena idea pensar en Cole Patrick cuando se tiene sexo. Pensar, que estuvo explotando toda la vida de Isaac desde sus días escolares hasta el malditos presente.   
No estaba actuando con normalidad así que, no importaba lo que Isaac dijera ni las veces que gritaba que se **detuviera** o que **parara**... Parece estar en una dimensión verdaderamente oscura justo ahora.

**"¡Uf,** **Félix** **!"**

Tan pronto como su pene fue absorbido hasta el fondo de su garganta, Isaac tembló, inclinándose completamente hacia adelante. **Maldita sea** , incluso estaba mordiendo sus labios con fuerza para tratar de soportarlo. Estaba, casi destrozando su piel y, sin embargo, no importa el esfuerzo que haga, ni la manera en que intente guardar sus gemidos para ganarle y hacer su pregunta... _No puede hacerlo bien_. Solo, le falta práctica para tratarlo.

**"Oh, ya basta..."**

Miró con resentimiento en dirección a donde estaba su esposo pero, él solamente chupaba su pene con una cara bastante arrogante para su gusto. Hábilmente, frota sus testículos mojados con una sola mano, lame su glande con la lengua y luego, inspira profundamente

_Fue terriblemente estimulante._

El aliento caliente fluyó de sus labios entre abiertos y su postura comenzó a volverse más y más desorganizada hasta el punto en que sintió que podía resbalar.   
_Era tan obsceno._ Tener los genitales expuestos para él y que además, estuvieran entrando y saliendo constantemente de su garganta.

**"** **Uh** **,** **uh** **, Félix... Ahora, en serio... Para."**

Mientras los movimientos de la lengua pegajosa de Félix se prolongaban, Isaac lloró e intentó tirar de su cabello para echar su cabeza hacia atrás. Parecía que no podía soportarlo y también, sentía que de un momento a otro realmente se sofocaría y terminaría por morir. Sin embargo, Félix tenía las manos bien sujetas a sus caderas. El hombre lo agarraba con tanta fuerza que, Isaac, tembloroso y agitado, comenzó a resbalarse de la cama como si fuera terriblemente absorbido.   
En medio de esa posición vergonzosa, Isaac bajó la mano y volvió a intentar empujarlo con fuerza. Sin embargo, aunque lo intentara y lo intentara, Félix no lo suelta nunca. Incluso le agarra la mano fuertemente y después, se aparta solo para comenzar a gritar:

**"¿¡Por qué no te vi cuando era más joven!? ¿Por qué no te conocí desde que eras un niño? Desearía tanto que hubieras sido mío desde esa vez y, antes de ser domesticado por esa,** **_por esa perra._ ** **¡Desearía haberte tenido primero para que ninguna de las cosas malas que te pasaron hubiesen existido nunca!"**

Félix está muy enojado, así que había detenido todos sus movimientos mientras se inclinaba contra él como si no pudiera respirar... El sentido instintivo de Isaac le dio el poder de poner sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos sobre sus hombros.

**"Ah... Si eso hubiese ocurrido... Yo definitivamente hubiera sido muy feliz."**

Isaac, disperso en la cama, murmuró esto a pocos centímetros de su barbilla. Tenía las pupilas desenfocadas pero parecía que todavía podía pensar bien... _¿Cómo hubiera sido conocerlo desde muy joven, como dijo Félix?_ _¿Lo hubiese amado también?_   
A la edad de diez años, Cole y su padre se casaron y comenzaron a vivir juntos. El Boxeo no era opcional, _era una orden_. Tenía un buen físico desde pequeño pero todas las mañanas lo llevaba a correr por aproximadamente dos horas. Le enseñó todo tipo de artes marciales militares, no la autodefensa que es dirigida al público en general sino la que tiene como objetivo matar.

Lo volvió... **Igual a él.** Pero nunca pensó que fuera raro.

Dominaba las artes marciales y mataba a sus enemigos, como Cole le decía que lo hiciera. La rebelión o la refutación no eran algo que pudiera soñar porque Cole estaba en una posición absoluta. **Era el líder**. A veces tuvo que enfrentar un regaño y recibir un castigo severo, pero nunca reclamó. Ahora que lo piensa, puede que le lavara el cerebro de alguna manera porque, sin importar qué dijera o como lo dijera, _él lo hacía._

Y aún así, la primera vez que lo desobedeció, la primera vez que fue libre... _Fue cuando le dio la orden de asesinar a Félix._

 **"Pero gracias a ti, logré descubrir lo que estaba mal con él y lo que estaba fallando conmigo... Fue un milagro"** Isaac lo miró fijamente, con los ojos fríos _**"Tú fuiste mi milagro."**_

En esta situación, era una palabra muy vergonzosa para decir. Más aún considerando su postura. No obstante, _era algo que seguramente podría matarlo si no lo soltaba de inmediato._

**"En serio, últimamente estás diciendo tantas cosas lindas que me pregunto si no habrán cambiado a mi esposo."**

**"¿No te gusta?"**

**"¿Eso es posible? Me gusta... Es solo que, cuando te escucho, siento que debo sostenerte sin parar."**

La voz baja, lujurioso y emocionada, _era bastante genial_.

Después de eso y como era de esperar, Félix volvió a bajar el cuerpo para enterrar su cabeza completamente en la ingle de Isaac. _Esa es la prueba de que no mentía al decir que quería sostenerlo_.  
Su lengua lamió su agujero empapado como si lo necesitara completamente para vivir y, después, los muslos de Isaac comenzaron a temblar en pequeños y repetidos espasmos.

**"Pero ¿Sabes qué? El juego todavía no termina. No puedes gemir"**

Isaac volvió a dejar caer la cabeza completamente para atrás _¡Maldita sea!_ ¡Que reglas tan absurdas!


	40. El juego de la verdad, 27

**"Félix... Deberías darme la oportunidad de preguntar..."**

Félix comenzó a reír. **"¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Olvidaste las reglas? Bueno ¿Qué tal esto? Puedes preguntar si logras hacerme gemir ¡Y estoy seguro de que no voy a hacerlo nunca!"**

Los ojos de Isaac entonces sonrieron al igual que su boca.

**"¿Si** **gimes** **y ya? Quiero decir, ¿Lo prometes?"**

Hasta ahora era Isaac quien siempre terminaba actuando como él quería porque le gustaba ver que su esposo se sintiera bien. Sin embargo, ahora desea ganarle al sujeto que parece lo suficientemente arrogante como para considerarlo un verdadero rival. _Sabía lo que tenía que hacer_.

**"Por supuesto."**

Al mismo tiempo que Félix respondía, Isaac, que había estado mirándolo todavía demasiado atentamente desde su puesto sobre la cama, levantó instantáneamente la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta quedar acomodado sobre sus codos y después, pasó a levantar la pierna para colocar el pie sobre su pene...   
Isaac lo miró, con los ojos pequeños y mojados en lágrimas. Extendió la mano y acarició suavemente sus mejillas utilizando la punta de los dedos. Estaba saliéndole una pequeña barbita así que se entretuvo un buen tiempo jugando con eso.

**"Lo prometiste ¿Sí?"**

Cuando susurró, Félix lo hizo también.

**"Sí..."**

Entonces, las manos de Isaac, barriendo las mejillas de Félix, bajaron suavemente hasta instalarse en su cuello.

**"¿Me amas?"**

Lo dijo tan suave y de una manera tan tierna, que Félix, _completamente perdido en él e inconscientemente nervioso_ , tragó saliva con bastante fuerza. Isaac pasó lentamente las yemas sobre su cuello y luego, solo tocó su pecho hasta terminar por acariciarle los pezones...

**"Yo te amo."**

Al mismo tiempo que lo escuchó decir eso, _sintió que se ahogaba con su propia respiración_. Le duele tanto la garganta, su cara se siente toda roja y, de un momento para otro, está gimiendo mientras lo mira directo a los ojos...

**"Oh, por Dios ¡Isaac! ¡Eso es tan sexy!"**

**"¡Ajá! ¡¡Estás gimiendo!! ¡Eso es un gemido! Es mi turno porque estás gimiendo ¡Gané! ¡Sí! ¡Finalmente gané!"**

**"No eso... ¡No gemir así! Gemir... Con más ganas. Algo tipo, no sé: ¡Ah, Dio! ¡Si** **sente** **molto** **bene** **!"**

**"¡Y lo hiciste otra vez! ¡Ahora son dos preguntas!"**

**"¡Eso es trampa!"**

Isaac parecía tan feliz por su pequeño gran logro que comenzó a besarlo suavemente una y otra vez. Presionando sus labios contra sus mejillas hasta lograr hacer un sonido divertido.   
_Era muy tierno_ , así que de repente todas sus emociones comenzaron a caerse de su cuerpo hasta desaparecer.

Félix también comenzó a reír, pensando que era completamente imposible ir en contra de los deseos de Isaac.

**"** **Umm** **... Me pregunto qué tipo de cosas quiere saber de mi este hermoso hombre como para que de pronto actúe así".**

Isaac acarició suavemente su mejilla y, antes de razonar adecuadamente sobre lo que quería o de dejarle decir alguna otra cosa, soltó la pregunta: **"¿Dónde están tus padres?"**

La oración era simple y en realidad muy básica, _pero hizo que todo rastro de emoción desapareciera de los ojos azules de Félix._

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Siempre mencionas a tu abuelo pero, nunca hablas de tus padres. Yo quiero saber".**

**"Sí..."**

**"Entonces contesta"**   
  
**"¿Lo hiciste para bajarme el pene? Porque funcionó"**

**"No. Pero si me cuentas la historia yo volveré a hacer que tengas ganas."**

Félix, que miró a Isaac pronunciar una palabra diferente a la esperada con su voz toda sería de "capitán de la marina", se derrumbó nuevamente y comenzó a reír por segunda vez.   
Félix se separó, se acostó a su lado y abrió su discurso mientras colocaba los brazos bajo su cabeza.

**"Bueno... Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía dos años. Solo pude conocerla en fotos pero, se veía igual que yo. Era idéntica a mi papá."**

**"¿A tu papá? ¿El abuelo?"**

**"Así es."**

Ahora se ve una amarga emoción en el rostro de Félix, quien revela que no ve a Vincenzo como un abuelo, sino como un padre.

**"Si es así... Entonces tu madre debió haber sido muy hermosa."**

Isaac estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero él solamente asintió.

**"Mi abuelo dice que la amaba bastante, y que ella lo amaba mucho a él. Vincenzo le daba siempre todo lo que quería así que, cuando le dijo que deseaba ir a estudiar al extranjero, él la mando de inmediato a los Estados Unidos"**

**"Entonces, tu padre..."**

**"Desafortunadamente, mi madre no tenía la capacidad para juzgar adecuadamente a un hombre. Se quedó con la primera basura que encontró."**

Acostado y mirando al techo, la expresión de Félix es difícil de descifrar. Isaac, que escuchó su historia, también tenía una cara bastante complicada así que abrió la boca para intentar sacar conversación... _Pero no dijo nada._

**"¿Quieres escuchar más?"**

Los profundos ojos azules se entrecierran suavemente pero los de Isaac están muy abiertos.   
Su pupila estaba fría, como si no fuera una historia que realmente quisiera sacar al aire.

**"Sí, quiero escuchar más"**

Como Isaac no rompió su terquedad, Félix se encogió de hombros.

 **"Conoció a mi padre en los Estados Unidos... Y la embarazó. Así que decidió ser valiente y darme a luz. Nunca se casó así que era una madre soltera y también una madre menor...** **Ah. Mi abuelo estaba muy asustado por ella porque sentía que algo no estaba bien. Era su pequeña hija, la consideraba un regalo... Pero no podía contarle nada porque pensó que mi abuelo mataría a mi padre. Y ella lo amaba."**

Felix cerró los ojos como si solo estuviera pensando en la siguiente palabra que iba a lanzar. Isaac también lo pensó: Una chica menor que conoció a un hombre, dió a luz y no le contó a su padre. Un bebé, con un hombre que parecía despreciable.

**"Y mi padre nunca quiso tener nada que ver conmigo cuando ella murió, así que solo me abandonó con el abuelo. No he visto su cara desde entonces y, la verdad es que he escuchado tanto de él que no quiero verlo tampoco."**

Félix apretó sus párpados. Ya no quiere pensar y definitivamente ya no quiere hablar sobre eso. _Era una historia bastante fea._

**"Pero no tienes que sentirte abandonado".**

Mientras hablaba para consolarlo, Félix levantó los ojos y le sonrió.

 **"Sí, nunca me sentí así. Más bien, estaba agradecido de que no me hubiera criado él... Oh, por cierto, ¿Por qué siento que de pronto estoy siendo consolado?"** Félix de repente extendió la mano para comenzar a acariciar la mejilla de Isaac. Una cara pequeña y cálida, suave y hermosa **"Gracias... Tenerte me ayuda mucho"**

**"Yo tuve un padrastro terrible y tú un padre terrible... Pero también tengo una madre cálida y tú tienes un abuelo. Eso es genial ¿No crees? Nunca estuvimos solos realmente"**

Félix, que escuchó la voz tranquila de Isaac, puso los labios en una línea recta y asintió **"Así es..."** Dijo. **"Isaac, también te estoy agradecido".**

**"¿Sí?"**

**"Porque me diste una oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida, contigo y con Benjamin..."**

Confesando esto, _Isaac solo sonrió._

Hace mucho tiempo, lo arrastró a un yate y le hizo firmar un contrato estúpido. En medio de la conversación, dijo que no quería un **omega** porque no estaba dispuesto a tener un hijo. Incluso cuando se enfrentó cara a cara con Benjamin, que se parecía mucho a él, nunca se imaginó que era suyo y, de todas maneras, siempre fue infinitamente atento con él. Parecía amarlo y aceptó que lo cuidaría aunque no compartieran sangre.   
No tuvo un "padre" pero se volvió uno muy dulce _¿Cómo no amar a este hombre amable?_ Isaac vuelve la cabeza hacia su mejilla y comienza a besarlo.

Cuando el aliento cálido y húmedo y aquellos suaves labios presionan los suyos, Félix saca entonces un inmenso suspiro.

**"Isaac, ¿Estás satisfecho con la respuesta?"**

**"Creo que sí."**

Cuando respondió, con la boca todavía pegada a su piel, Félix cerró los ojos y dijo:

**"Entonces deberías excitarme nuevamente como prometiste..."**


	41. El juego de la verdad, 28

**"Entonces deberías excitarme nuevamente como prometiste..."**

Isaac miró en silencio a Félix, quien exigió esto con una cara bastante arrogante para su gusto. _Como si hubiera estado esperando que lo hiciera así desde el inicio._   
Isaac, en lugar de lanzar una refutación o un simple **NO** , solo se puso de rodillas y extendió el cuerpo para terminar con la cara a pocos centímetros de su pelvis... Félix gimió brevemente y después, entró en un estado de completo pánico. _¿De verdad iba a hacer una cosa así? ¿Ahora? ¿Sin que tuviera que pedírselo?_

**"¿No es demasiado? Dijiste que te habías lastimado la última vez."**

**"Entonces ayúdame..."**

Cuando susurró, con los labios y la lengua ya sobre su pantalón, Félix entrecerró los ojos y abrió un poco más la boca. Isaac no tiene pantalones así que se revela el suave contorno de sus genitales bajo la ligera capa de su ropa interior.   
_Era lo único que había logrado subirse._

**"¿Y cómo te ayudo?"**

**"No te muevas."**

Isaac parecía bastante inseguro con lo que estaba haciendo pero, de todas maneras, se inclinó un poco más sobre el cuerpo de Félix y puso los labios en contacto directo con su pene. Quería, _pasarlo completamente a través de su garganta irritada._

Entonces, de la nada... **Un fuerte aroma se asomó por la punta de la nariz del Alfa.** Era algo que le dejaba una sensación fascinante y poderosamente siniestra así que, Félix, asustado, deja de respirar y abre los ojos de un modo muy exagerado. Su corazón late con fuerza y la sangre de todo su cuerpo parece drenarse para luego subirle de golpe.

**"¿Isaac?"**

**"¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?"**

Isaac preguntó con sospecha al sentir que no dejaba de retorcerse... _Pero Félix no parece tener tiempo para responder._ Solo lo estaba mirando, tendido y con las pupilas bastante dilatadas. Es como, _una inyección masiva de una droga terrible_. Su cabeza estaba muy rota y su corazón corre y brinca como si estuviera huyendo de una explosión. El calor parece subir rápidamente hasta llenarle todo el organismo y después, queda la sensación de una emoción abrumadora. Igual... A si pudiera ver, oler y escuchar todo lo que pasa al rededor, **todo al mismo tiempo**. Algo más intenso que nunca antes.

**"¿Metiste feromonas omega dentro de mi?"**

La mano de Félix se extendió solo para poder sostener la barbilla de Isaac... Pero temblaba sin saberlo, _con bastante fuerza._  
Era algo inusual en él así que su esposo solamente había alcanzado a mirarlo.

**"Yo... Creo que sí. Es decir, traté** **de practicar el ajuste por mi cuenta así que... ¡Uf, espera! ¡Félix!"**

Incluso antes de que sus palabras terminaran, su cuerpo dio una vuelta extraña sobre el colchón, sus manos acabaron sobre otras y, sin saber exactamente como había pasado, Isaac terminó golpeando el pecho de Félix con la cabeza... _Sus ojos se abrieron solamente cuando logró darse cuenta de que habían logrado rodar hasta terminar acostados sobre el suelo_. No le había dolido o algo así, pero empujaron el buró hasta hacer que la luz de la lamparita se tambaleara.   
  
**"Ah ..."**

En el momento en que levanta la cabeza y lo mira, puede verlo con el ceño fruncido y los dientes bastante apretados _¿Qué pasa con esta atmósfera?_ De alguna manera algo parece estar mal así que sus hombros comienzan a ponerse completamente rígidos.   
Isaac, indefenso, _no sabía que sus feromonas podían ocasionar un efecto como este._ En primer lugar _¿Cómo estaba logrando meter sus feromonas dentro de él y cómo es que eso se detenía?_

**"Juro que intenté practicar... ¡Lo siento! Yo no sé como hacer que se sienta más suave."**

Aunque parecía avergonzado mientras daba su explicación, Félix no pareció estarlo escuchando en absoluto. Tenía una sonrisa muy espeluznante así que, Isaac, comenzó a pensar que estaba sufriendo de su **RUT** justo ahora. Su pupila azul es intensa y no parece poder dejar de lamerse los labios o murmurar palabras incoherentes. _Como si tuviese a su presa frente a sus ojos en lugar de a un ser humano._   
  
Isaac tuvo un escalofrío terrible y se echó hacia atrás por puro instinto...

**"Félix, cálmate un poco".**

Pero él solamente comenzó a reírse, presionando los labios de Isaac con la punta del pulgar...

Entonces, cuando el hombre se acercó un poco más e intentó revisarlo, _Félix se le lanzó encima para_ _morderle_ _de inmediato la nuca._

**"** **Ugh** **"**

Isaac gimió inconscientemente pero, sin embargo, incluso este sonido parece bastante extasiado.   
No había dudas al momento de masticar su carne. Como una persona realmente deseosa que además tiene una respira caliente mientras muerde y chupa y besa y... _Se ríe._

**"Dios, esto se siente muy bien. Es como... Si tus feromonas hubieran entrado profundo dentro de mi. Más, mucho más, más fuerte que cuando tuviste tu celo. Es tan... ¡Ni siquiera sabía que había algo así en el mundo! Pero es muy loco y parece ser, tan fantástico... Es, como si tuviera mucha fuerza y también tantas ganas de hacert** **e el amor."**

**"Félix, ¿Puedes intentar calmarte un poco?"**

**"¡Entonces coloca feromonas en mi y** **cálmame** **! Jajaja** **, espera ¿Eso tiene sentido** **? ¿Puedes calmarme? Calma es una palabra bastante extraña ¿No crees?** **Siento que, casi me desmayo. ¡Dios mío! ¡Es** **increíble sentir que puedo desmayarme!** **"**

Mientras decía palabras extrañas, Félix bajó la mano y tiró nuevamente de la ropa interior de Isaac. La tela cae de inmediato así que comienza a gemir cuando siente como el aire frío le pega en la piel.   
La pupila azul de Félix revela el deseo enorme que tiene por penetrarlo justo en ese mismo instante así que, solo vuelve a acomodarse, le levanta las piernas y lame con fuerza desde el pene hasta su ano. _Lame y lame y lame sin parar._

**"Isaac, hoy traté de hacerlo tan suavemente como me fue posible... Pero eres tú quien lo arruinó. Fuiste tú quien me puso así."**

**"** **Uh** **, hmm"**

Isaac torció la espalda cuando Félix tomó uno de sus tobillos para comenzar a besarlo hasta llegar a cada uno de sus dedos...

**_"Así que toma la responsabilidad."_ **


	42. El juego de la verdad, 28.1

**"Mierda"**

Literalmente, _sentía que estaba muerto._

De acuerdo, tener una mala regulación de Feromonas Omega es un poco... _Suicida_.   
Fue su culpa porque las derramó sin darse cuenta y, además, parecía ser una cantidad realmente exagerada si había conseguido que tuviera una reacción así.

Los **Alfa** son más fieles al instinto que los **Beta**. Los **Alfa** son bastante manipulables si sabes que hacer y lo haces correctamente... _Ya lo había entendido todo._   
Isaac, que suspiró y se quejó durante mucho tiempo, levantó un brazo y se cubrió completamente los ojos. **"Tengo que levantarme",** pensó. **"Tengo que levantarme e ir al baño."** Pero su cintura no se mueve y si lo hace, seguramente se va a desbaratar.

Estuvo teniendo sexo con él hasta que llegó la mañana. Se quedó dormido por un tiempo y, ahora, cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que está completamente solo y con una camiseta limpia encima... _Al menos Félix está siendo muy higiénico últimamente._ Es decir, puede ser una bestia drogada y loca pero, la verdad es que desde que se casaron a sido bastante meticuloso con él. Lo limpia por completo así que no había ningún rastro del semen...   
En cierto sentido, _de todas maneras se siente algo molesto, preocupado y nervioso_. Puede ser porque las cosas de anoche de pronto le pasaron en frente de los ojos como si fuese una película.

En primer lugar, _él solamente quería leer..._ Pero se encontró a Vincenzo y a Lucca sentados en el salón y después, en un momento, Félix, Noah, Tony y Jack se reunieron también. Tras la controversia sobre Disneylandia, Lucca inconscientemente solicitó un duelo con las manos desnudas. Como casi lo mata, terminó por aceptar jugar un _"juego de la verdad"_ bastante ridículo con Félix, quien siempre hacía trampa. Por otro lado, está lo de rodar toda la noche por el piso junto con él...  
 **¡Ah, Dios bendito!** ¡Debió dejar su orgullo de lado y rechazar la oferta de luchar!

A Félix le molestaba que Cole, que había saqueado completamente su infancia, tuviese la culpa de que hubiera crecido como una máquina de lucha así que, si esto es así ahora _¿Realmente tiene una cura? ¿Realmente puede... No tener miedo de si mismo y seguir con su vida normal?_

Con el brazo todavía cubriendo sus dos ojos, Isaac decidió pensar por su cuenta en las mismas cosas que le había contado a Félix: Cuando todavía estaba en la escuela primaria, Cole se convirtió en su padrastro y comenzó a enseñarle a luchar. Cuando se volvió un estudiante de secundaria, sostuvo un arma en la mano por primera vez y en segundo año, lo lanzó a su misión debut. _¿Pero cómo se sintió realmente con todo eso?_ Nunca lloró y nunca dijo algo como **"No quiero morir" "No quiero hacer esto."** Luego mataron a su padre y, en lugar de decirle que se detuviera, en lugar de decirle lo que pensaba _, en lugar de gritar y gritar como tanto lo había deseado,_ decidió guardar silencio y seguir.

No pudo poner nunca sus sentimientos primero.

En otras palabras, tal vez... _Tal vez lo haya disfrutado un poco_. Ser de esa manera. Actuar tan fuerte.  
Después de ingresar a la academia militar y alistarse en la Marina, raramente se sentía culpable mientras completaba las misiones personales de Cole. Principalmente, _las órdenes de matar._ Siempre pensó que lo más probable es que esto se debiera a que la mayoría de los objetivos eran narcotraficantes involucrados en el negocio de armas y drogas. Eran malas personas así que... No, _incluso eso sería una excusa para negar lo que realmente era._

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más complicada se sentía su mente y más incómodo se sentía su corazón...   
La sensación de enfrentarse al instinto es extraña cuando te das cuenta de que tal vez, nunca fuiste ni serás una buena persona.


	43. El juego de la verdad, 29

Isaac finalmente se levantó de su cama... _Muy lento._ Le daba miedo mover la parte inferior del cuerpo debido al dolor punzante que se extiende por todos lados después de lo de anoche. 

Isaac, tratando de ignorar esos dolores, rápidamente se cambió de ropa y salió de la habitación. Aún quedaba trabajo por hacer en la florería y además, tenía que ver a su niño para darle los _"Buenos días"._   
Solo recordando eso, puede ser capaz de borrar todas sus ideas negativas y seguir adelante.

Las feromonas Alfa y Omega todavía están flotando así que se dispersan de inmediato cuando camina.

La mañana se siente, _extrañamente fría._


	44. El juego de la verdad, 29.1

En lugar de ir en dirección al comedor, Isaac se paró en la puerta de la habitación que estaba justo en el tercer piso. Era una de las habitaciones que utilizaban para los huéspedes así que, golpeó un par de veces, y entró en cuanto escuchó salir una débil respuesta...

El cuarto estaba cálido bajo el sol de la mañana. Un ambiente agradable que no se adaptaba con el monitor ni con los tanques de oxígeno que estaban pegados a la pared. Isaac miró alrededor por un breve momento y después, se acercó a la cama en completo silencio.   
La cara del hombre, acostado en la cama y mirando a Isaac, refleja de inmediato un montón de dudas extrañar. Parecía que estaba preguntando **¿Cómo llegaste aquí?** Y **¿Por qué estás aquí?**

**"Lucca, ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo?"**

Tan pronto como se detuvo, a un paso de la cama, Isaac preguntó esto en voz baja y lenta, pero Lucca simplemente se sorprende al escucharlo y mira a Isaac sin pestañear. Isaac no espera su respuesta... En primer lugar, porque parece ser difícil hablar cuando tienes una mascarilla de oxígeno en la cara.   
Su piel estaba increíblemente desordenada. La mandíbula y la nariz rotas estaban hinchadas y tiene hematomas gigantes en todos lados. Tiene almohadillas y vendas también y parece tener un yeso en la parte posterior del hombro que avanza hasta perderse en su codo.

Isaac es joven, así que parece un niño que mira a Lucca como si estuviese asustado.

**"¿Por qué estás aquí?"**

Su pronunciación no estaba clara y era bastante cortada. En su estado actual, lograr hablar podía considerarse una gran hazaña. Haga lo que haga por el momento, estará en problemas. Hablar, comer, moverse. Lo sabia, obviamente. Sin embargo, no tenía la intención de revelar palabras de consuelo o de arrepentimiento. _No hay razón para hacerlo._

**"Sé que me detestas, y no vengo aquí a pedirte que no lo hagas. De todos modos, eres una persona de Vincenzo y cuando él se vaya tú lo harás también."**

**"... "**

**"Además, no tengo ningún sentimiento por ti. No me agradas pero no te odio".**

Cuando preguntó nuevamente **por qué vino** , Isaac dudó y después guardó silencio. _La curiosidad se estaba profundizando sobre la cara mal herida y distorsionada de Lucca._

**"No vine preguntándome cuán herido estabas... Por supuesto, no estoy aquí para disculparme. Si no te hubiera derribado, me hubieras hecho algo así o peor porque tú si me odias. Y bastante, es obvio."**

Cuando los comentarios de Isaac lo apuñalaron, Lucca sacudió la boca como si tuviera todas las ganas de responder agresivamente contra eso. Isaac no dejó de hablar:

**"Vine a confirmar".**

**"¿Confirmar?"**

**"Lo que sucedió anoche fue por una apuesta, y fuiste tú quien la sugirió. Como te he derribado, vas a dejarnos en paz, confiar en mí y dejar que yo cuide a Benjamin y a mi madre en Disneylandia."**

**"Ja, nunca pensé vivir lo suficiente como para ver que un Omega me diera ordenes... Es asombroso."**

Lucca, que escuchaba en silencio a Isaac, gruñó con insatisfacción en lugar de aceptar. Su rostro, que mostraba cada uno de sus sentimientos desagradables sin filtración, estaba mezclado con irritación y enojo. Pensaba que era... _Un hombre infinitamente interesante e infinitamente fuerte también_ , pero si lo admitía su autoestima podría colapsar más de lo que ya lo estaba. Y definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a rebajarse a ese nivel.

Isaac, que suspiró brevemente, soltó algo como, **"Vamos a olvidarlo."** Así que, solo entonces, Lucca se permitió sonreír con burla.

**"Los pedazos de basura siempre serán pedazos de basura, sin importar lo que hagan o no. Se juntan con otras basuras y terminan dando a luz a... Pedazos de porquería."**

Fue bastante grosero decir algo como eso en un momento como ese, _por lo que no fue para nada extraño que Isaac extendiera la mano y le sujetara el cuello como si ahora sí quisiera matarlo._

**"Debes sentirte muy hombre hablando así ¿No es cierto? Pero yo he visto tantos Alfas, tantos tipos como tú, fuertes y creyéndose la gran cosa solo por el sitio y la condición con la que nacieron... Ofendiendo y maltratando solo porque ven que los Omega o los Beta tienen un físico más pequeño que el que tienen ellos. Y la verdad ya me cansé."**

**"** **Agh** **... Detente..."**

**"Curiosamente, cada uno de ellos se cree único e irrepetible, pero hacen las cosas de una manera muy similar. Hablar, actuar, todos sus patrones son exactamente iguales. Por eso encontré cuál era la mejor manera de callarlos. ¿Sabes cuál es?"**

Isaac sonrió, así que Lucca cerró la boca mientras sentía como presionaba un poco su cuello con toda la palma de la mano...  
 _Lucca empezaba a cansarse_. Su cuello lastimado, su hombro roto, una mascarilla en la cara... Tan pronto como fue aplastado, el sudor frío corrió en inmensas gotas por su piel.

**"Les demuestro siempre que soy superior a todos ellos. Los golpeo una y otra vez hasta que ni siquiera tienen ganas de mirarme... No sin tener miedo, al menos."**

**"Suficiente...** **Ugh** **,** **ugh** **..."**

**"Lucca, escucha con atención. Pelear contra ti me hizo darme cuenta de una naturaleza de la que ni siquiera era consciente".**

La boca de Lucca, antes cerrada, se había abierto tanto y tanto que ya había comenzado a babear un montón. Sus labios se estaban poniendo increíblemente azules así que, incluso si lo intenta, es difícil que los gemidos fluyan correctamente hasta sus oídos.

**"Tienes que tener cuidado ¿Sabes lo que me dijo mi esposo ayer? Incluso si mueres no habría ningún problema para mí. Ya deberías de saberlo... Que quedarías en el fondo del mar ¿No es verdad?"**

**"..."**

**"Entonces, si tu vida no es algo trivial para ti, más te vale pensar cuidadosamente."**

**"Ah..."**

**"Por supuesto, podrías creer que es solo una amenaza vacía. Pero desafortunadamente he asesinado a mucha más gente que tú y por menos que esto. Eso te lo puedo asegurar ¿Crees que me vas a quitar el sueño?"**

Los dolorosos ojos del hombre se abrieron tanto que Isaac solo se apartó y empujó el cuello de Lucca completamente hacia abajo, haciendo un sonido bastante intenso. Luego, su expresión se volvió tranquila y la voz se le calmó. Como si nada estuviera pasando. _Como si_ _acabara_ _de hablar con un amigo._  
Isaac finalmente levantó la mano para advertir a Lucca que volviera la vista y pasara todo lo que habían hablado por alto. Al mismo tiempo, Lucca, que respiró rápidamente, vomitó una tos violenta que le causó un completo dolor de mandíbula y del brazo roto.

**"Para terminar. No olvides que Benjamin es el bisnieto de Vincenzo... Y si vuelves a hablar mal de él o a verlo de un modo que a mí me parezca incorrecto, se lo diré de inmediato. Solo tenlo en cuenta... Con eso de que lo quieres tanto."**

Isaac, que todavía lo miraba temblar y sufrir intermitentemente, se dio la vuelta sin esperar una respuesta.

El sonido de la tos de Lucca es similar al llanto... _Pero Isaac solo caminó por el pasillo hasta que ya no escuchó nada._


	45. El juego de la verdad, 30

Era un día brillante, único en San Diego. El sol estaba en su punto máximo y el aire daba una increíble sensación de frescura y estabilidad.   
_Algo_ _infinitamente ligero y refrescante a diferencia de su corazón._

Isaac parecía no tener demasiados ánimos como para hacer cualquier cosa y sin pensar demasiado, miró el cielo azul por la ventana... Apenas llevaba unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo cuando escuchó que alguien venía casi corriendo detrás de él y después, _sintió la presión de unos dedos delgados instalándose de inmediato en sus hombros_. Cuando se congeló y volteó lentamente la cabeza, entonces descubrió que el protagonista de esa mano sólida que sostiene su cuerpo pertenece al abuelo de Félix. El señor Vincenzo.

**"Hijo mío, hablemos".**

**"... ¿Perdón?"**

Como si contara un secreto, su voz suena pesada y muy bajita. Tanto que Isaac tuvo que inclinarse un poco más para confirmar lo que había dicho.

**"Quiero hablarte."**

**"Oh... Entonces ¿Le gustaría ir a un lugar donde podamos platicar más cómodamente?"**

**"No, no es necesario. Solo tengo algo que preguntar."**

**Isaac se encogió de hombros.** Puede adivinar lo que está a punto de decir... Sobre la lucha con Lucca y la forma en la que casi le había doblado el cuello. Es posible que tuviera curiosidad al respecto así que seguro escarbó hasta el fondo en su pasado para encontrar alguna cosa que pudiera utilizar contra él: El hijo adoptivo de Cole, como intentó asesinar a Félix bajo su control...   
El corazón de Isaac latía rápidamente así que apretó las manos hasta volverlas un puño.

_Ya nada podía hacer._

**"Por favor, dime..."**

**"¿Serías mi sucesor?"**

Vincenzo miraba ansiosamente a Isaac, con los ojos llenos de grandes expectativas... Isaac, por el contrario estaba tan en blanco que sus ojos se abrieron casi al doble. _¿Qué había dicho? ¿Lo escuchó bien?_ No, espera _¿Cómo que sucesor?_

**"... No entiendo".**

_¿No es esta una pregunta completamente diferente de lo que esperaba?_ Mientras permanecía en silencio, solamente parpadeando y parpadeando, el rostro de Vincenzo se iluminó tanto que de un momento a otro ya lo tenía casi encima de él, sujetándole ambas manos con las suyas.

**"¡Vayamos juntos a Italia! Allí tendrás más facilidad para hacerte cargo de todo mi negocio. Oh, y no tienes que preocuparte por Benjamín porque es obvio que vamos a llevarlo con nosotros."**

**"¿Qué quiere decir con ...?"**

**"Nunca había encontrado a un hombre que fuera lo suficientemente digno de** **mi** **por lo que no me sentía cómodo con la idea de mi muerte... Y sin embargo ¡Mírate! ¡Estás justo frente a mis ojos"**

Pero Isaac todavía estaba pensando que era el escenario más absurdo al que se había enfrentado en toda su vida. No puede cerrar la boca entreabierta.

**"Este abuelo tonto".**

Mientras Isaac estaba luchando con la carga de un cerebro apagado, Félix, quien apareció quien sabe de donde, estiró el brazo y tiró lo más fuerte posible de la ropa de su esposo hasta tenerlo de vuelta a su lado. _No le gustaba que Vincenzo tuviera las manos junto a las de Isaac._

**"¿Por qué me estás interrumpiendo de nuevo?"**

**"Porque mi abuelo le está haciendo una propuesta ridícula a Isaac".**

La voz que le habla al abuelo era lo suficientemente amenazante como para hacer que el ambiente se sintiera pesado así que, Vincenzo, notando esto, adoptó una actitud que podía considerarse **"completamente insatisfecha."**

**"¿Qué es ridículo? ¡Es un puesto importante!"**

**"¿Por qué Isaac?"**

**"¿Quién más? Te dije a ti y me contestaste que lo olvidara así que ¿Por qué te estás quejando ahora? Puede hacerse cargo de esto y luego pasarle la carga a Benjamin, cuando sea mayor."**

**"¿Y mi tío? ¿Por qué no él?"**

No importa lo alto que Vincenzo grite, _Félix parece poder hacerlo con mucha más fuerza._

**"¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedo ocupar a un tipo que está todo el día sentado en el suelo,** **meciéndose** **de atrás para adelante solamente porque uno de sus programas informáticos se trabó? Además, ya sabes cómo es. No le gusta nada de eso. Estaría en un alpe suizo ordeñando vacas si pudiera"**

Isaac había pasado de estar confundido a parecer irremediablemente curioso... _¿A qué se dedicaba su otro hijo?_

**"Entonces pregúntale al hijo del tío"**

Félix ni siquiera fingió escuchar lo que había dicho y murmuró una nueva respuesta en voz alta. La cara de Vincenzo es aún más dura ahora.

**"¡Mi nieto salió tan loco como mi hijo! Pero bueno, uno es un profesor y el otro es un hacker... Al menos eso sirve más."**

Solo gracias a esa respuesta, se dio cuenta de que el **tío de Félix era el padre de Noah...** Y además, de que era un profesor.   
Isaac estaba asombrado. Cuanto más sabe, más sorprendente es. Algo tan grande y poderoso como la mafia, y nadie quería ocuparse de ella... _¿Dónde está la casa del abuelo? ¿El padre de Noah vivirá con él? ¿Tendrá pareja?_ Sin embargo, tras un nuevo ruido, Isaac finalmente se despertó de sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada

**"De todos modos, necesito un sucesor para transmitir mi negocio. Es algo que tiene que pasar en algún momento... Y si mi sucesor es Isaac, creo que sería más que perfecto. Es decir, ¡Un ex soldado! Y no solo eso ¡El mejor ex soldado del mundo! Vamos a Italia... Si estudias un poco sobre lo que yo hago, puede que..."**

**"Abuelo, ni siquiera lo sueñes. Tomar a mi Omega y volverlo tu heredero. ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa?"**

Aunque estaba bastante ilusionado con la idea de su sucesor, esta vez Félix corta la emoción de sus palabras con una voz que se siente como un cuchillo afilado...

**"¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tu omega es más fuerte y más poderoso que tú!"**

**"Lo sé, por eso me enamoré de él".**

**"¡Ni siquiera va a afectarte en algo! Voy a entregarle mi negocio y a dejarle mi fortuna. ¿No puedes tomarlo como un regalo?"**

**"Yo trabajo aquí... Y si Isaac deja de estar conmigo definitivamente voy a morir."**

Félix respondió con fuerza, _pero también con bastante terquedad._ Vincenzo lo miraba como si no se lo pudiera creer.

**"¿Dónde está tu malditos honor de Alfa? ¿Eh? Ya te lo había dicho ¡No puedes depender de alguien más para vivir!"**

**"¿Te vas a hacer cargo si nuestro matrimonio se desmorona?"**

**"¡Entonces tú también vas a venir!"**

**"¡Que mi trabajo está aquí, carajo!"**

Isaac, que no se sentía partícipe aunque estaban hablando de él, los observaba con ojos interesantes pero guardando un silencio prudente.

 **"¡Bien!"** Mientras se afinaba la garganta, sus ojos cayeron hacia la cara de Isaac como si de pronto hubiese recordado que estaba allí. **"Te preguntaré directamente. ¿Qué piensas de esto, hijo mío?"**

Vincenzo le preguntó esto a Isaac con una expresión de confianza infinita. _Pensando que definitivamente no lo iba a rechazar._ Parado a su lado, Félix también parecía bastante curioso. Tenía una mirada penetrante y muy incómoda.

Isaac, que estaba recibiendo dos miradas a la vez, de pronto sintió bastante vergüenza.

**"Abuelo, lo siento, pero ahora estoy satisfecho con mi vida aquí. Yo abrí mi tienda de flores no hace mucho y Benjamin apenas se está acostumbrando a tanto cambio como para darle uno nuevo. Además, ya lo dijo Félix. Él está trabajando aquí y no tengo intención de alejarme de él."**

En respuesta a las palabras de Isaac, Félix puso la boca en ángulo. _Una sonrisa arrogante y bastante propia de él._ Vincenzo parecía decepcionado:

**"¿En serio?"**

**"Sí... Pero, me alegra que ahora parezca tener una buena imagen mía y, me alegra bastante que pensara que yo era el mejor candidato para tomar su lugar. Aprecio tanta confianza".**

Cuando respondió con calma, Vincenzo no pudo evitar poner una expresión tremendamente triste... _Isaac_ _se siente de inmediato como el villano del cuento:_

**"Tal vez no deba decir esto pero ¿No es algo que Lucca puede hacer?"**

Hace poco, mientras le apretaba el cuello con fuerza, había lanzado una amenaza contundente contra él... Pero eso y esto eran cosas muy diferentes y, aparte de sus sentimientos personales, _Lucca era bastante bueno en cada una de las cosas que incluían al abuelo_. Él era un buen hombre que siempre ponía a Vincenzo en primer lugar y, como su brazo derecho, seguramente sería mejor que nadie más en todo lo que tuviera que ver con negocios.   
Inesperadamente, sin embargo, Vincenzo solo estaba perplejo... Parece que sus comentarios fueron inapropiados.

**"Lucca no es mi sucesor. No podría serlo nunca".**

Después de un breve silencio, Isaac abrió su discurso con una nueva voz apagada.:

**"... Se lo dije porque pensé que era Lucca quien conocía el trabajo del abuelo mejor que nadie. Lo siento, me disculpo si mis comentarios fueron precipitados ".**

_Es difícil saber en detalle que requisitos se necesitan para ser un sucesor._


	46. El juego de la verdad, 30.1

Ante las disculpas de Isaac, Vincenzo sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para intentar decirle que **todo estaba bien.** No fue particularmente desagradable y tampoco le había molestado. Sin embargo, cuando Vincenzo se acariciaba la barbilla como hacía siempre que quería ponerse a pensar, de repente, al otro lado, _escuchó el sonido las cortinas cuando se movieron con ganas_. Después, comienza a verse movimiento... Isaac volvió sus ojos hacia la dirección del sonido, con una cara endurecida y absolutamente atenta. Lo mismo pasa con Félix, que parece estar pensando en lo mismo que él. Alguien pudo estar escuchando la conversación, deliberadamente o no.   
Sin embargo, cuando confirmaron la vista frente a ellos, comenzaron a reír al notar un pequeño cuerpecito moviéndose detrás de la gran cortina.

Era Benjamin quien se escondía, intentando ponerse muy, muy quietecito. Ya que su cuerpo es pequeñito, todos creen que es un **Alfa recesivo** o tal vez, un **efecto de que fuera un bebé prematuro.** Su cabello es rizado, sus caderas son regordetas y sus piernas cortas revelan sus zapatos coloridos. Incluso los pantalones son lindos, tiene estampados en forma de oso y son de pana, para que pueda moverse cómodamente. Está riendo así que Félix no puede soportarlo más y comienza a reírse también.

Isaac se acercó a Benjamin, esperando poder encontrarlo. Sin embargo, Vincenzo fue más rápido que él así que hizo un gesto para decir que le dejara ir en su lugar.

**"Oye, creo que escuché algo ¿Quién está ahí?"**

Benjamin se escabulle lentamente hacia un lado, riendo y riendo mientras hace el mayor esfuerzo posible en tapar su boca.

**"Oh, tal vez se metió un perro. ¿Tendremos que llamar a la perrera para que vengan por él?"**

**"¡** **Buuu** **! ¡Estoy aquí, abuelito!"**

Como Vincenzo seguía dando vueltas y vueltas y parecía incapaz de encontrarlo, Benjamin gritó en voz alta, haciendo un sonido fuerte con los pies mientras extendía los brazos. Solo entonces, el hombre alcanzó al niño y lo abrazó con bastante fuerza hasta provocar que Benjamin se riera alegremente... _Era un sonido deslumbrante y brillante_.

**"¡Estaba escondido aquí, abuelito! Pero no me encontraste."**

**"Si. ¡Nuestro pequeño cachorro se esconde muy bien! ¡Genio, genio!"**

**"¿Jugamos otra vez? Me esconderé. ¡Búscame!"**

**"¿Hay reglas?"**

**"¡** **Ujum** **! Cierras los ojos y cuentas hasta diez."** Benjamin, amablemente, informa las reglas del juego y extiende sus manos para que pueda escucharlo y ver como se hace **"Uno, dos, tres, siete, nueve y diez."**

Vincenzo se ríe de un niño que extiende los dedos y dice que debe contar adecuadamente aunque él todavía no cuenta bien. Luego, cuando dijo que **estaba bien** , Benjamin corrió rápidamente hacia el otro lado. **"¡Cuenta abuelito! ¡Cuenta!"**

**"¡Ya voy!"**

Encontrar un niño en esta espaciosa mansión podría ser algo difícil pero, si se trata de Benjamin, es posible que solo empuje su cabeza en algún lugar entre los huecos, como antes. _Un pequeño bulto que se verá muy claramente._

**"Voy a buscar a Benjamin. Mientras ¿Puedes pensar un poco más en mi propuesta?"**

Vincenzo, que tenía dificultad para contar hasta diez lentamente, caminó en dirección a donde Benjamin había corrido y después, _desapareció también..._ Isaac solo miró el hueco vacío por un buen rato, las paredes brillantes gracias al sol de la mañana...   
Ah. Realmente, se siente aún más tranquilo ahora. Como si nada hubiera pasado realmente. Incluso lo de la noche y el momento en que le apretó el cuello a Lucca.

Que extraño.

**"¿Qué tanto piensas, mi amor?"**

Estaba sumergido en sus propias cosas así que, Félix, quien lo había notado de inmediato, puso su cabeza frente a sus ojos y le miró fijamente para pasar a morderle la nariz. Solo entonces, Isaac regresó a la realidad, _haciendo un pequeño sonido como de espanto_. Ah, sus ojos azules son brillantes. Eran hermosos, como si pudiera lograr enamorarlo en cualquier momento y con solo pestañear. Ojos como el mar...

**"No es nada. Solo pensaba, que no importa lo que haya sucedido, quién soy o que naturaleza tengo... Sería mejor si, solo lo olvidara y ya."**

Mientras arrojaba luz sobre sus preocupaciones, Félix sonrió brillantemente y extendió la mano para poder acariciarle la mejilla.

**"Como dije ayer, sin importar lo que fueras antes o lo que seas ahora, yo te amo... Y estoy contigo en esto."**

**"Gracias."**

**"Pero, sobre ir al hospital..."**

**"Dejemos eso por ahora ¿Si? Solo quiero, estar con mi familia hoy y ya. Es un buen día."**

**"Bueno... Es cierto eso".**

Fue un susurro bastante dulce así que Isaac sonrió amablemente y dejó que Félix lo sostuviera un momento entre sus brazos. Bajó la mano... _Juntaron mano con mano._ Luego, solo entrelazaron los dedos.

Isaac caminó junto a él y se miró las manos perfectamente unidas. Era todavía algo extraño, pero también era una sensación bastante bonita. En la palma de su mano, Isaac siente que se le están formando pequeñas gotas de sudor que le provocan humedecer horriblemente su piel. Sin embargo, Félix no lo soltaba para nada.

**"De hecho, me alegré de que** **rechazaras** **la propuesta de mi abuelo".**

Como todavía estaba prestando atención a sus manos mojadas, Isaac no lo escuchó de inmediato... Elevó la mirada: El perfil lateral de Félix, caminando delante de la mañana, es fascinante. Brilla más claramente que nunca antes y le hace ver todo de él. Nariz recta, labios equilibrados y mentón delgado. _Como una escultura_.

**"Fue una oferta de paz..."**

Isaac sonrió en silencio. 

Flotando en el mar infinitamente agitado, las olas oscuras estaban haciendo que su bote de goma se moviera de nuevo... Hasta que, claro, Félix lo encontró y de repente extendió su mano hacía el. Lo levantó, y lo sostuvo firmemente para luego abrazarlo.

**"Es que, no puedo imaginar ser algo diferente a lo que soy ahora".**

Con una leve confesión, Félix miró a Isaac con asombro aunque pronto sonrió brillantemente otra vez.

**"Sí, yo también".**

Era una mañana brillante con un sentimiento extraño de calma. El sonido de caminar lado a lado era _bastante poderoso_ pero también se escuchaba _bastante bien_. Isaac exhaló profundo por un largo rato, extendiendo su pecho.   
Sí, es una buena idea. Eso de olvidarlo todo. Lo importante es esconder su pasado porque, más importante que eso, está Ben y Félix y la amada familia que construyó en el presente.

Era un día soleado y hermoso. _Un cielo despejado después de una fuerte lluvia._


	47. Viajando a Disneyland 31

La mafia de Vincenzo es una de las principales organizaciones criminales del mundo con sede en Italia. Una gran familia que cuenta con un largo historial y que se ha encargado de lavar dinero, negocios financieros, de drogas, tráfico de armas entre muchas otras cosas más. Tienen ayuda del gobierno así que su ingreso neto es comparable al de las grandes corporaciones.  
 _Literalmente era una organización enorme que nadie se atrevía a tocar..._

Sin embargo, en estos días, hay un personaje que intenta infiltrarse una y otra vez para tomar posesión de cada una de las acciones existentes en el sistema: **Theron William**. Era el jefe de una incipiente mafia que se ubicaba en el centro de _los Estados Unidos_. Eso, claro, antes de mudarse a _Italia_. Se dice que su abuela es italiana, aunque él es nacido y criado en los Estados Unidos. Se mudó a Italia por alguna misteriosa razón y entró en una organización mafiosa bastante pequeña. Poco después, sin embargo, se convirtió en el ejecutivo principal de la organización.

Theron tenía una red profunda...

 **"¿Theron intentó hackear de nuevo? Esta basura"** Cuando Vincenzo explicó brevemente el problema, Noah comenzó a trabajar de inmediato en arreglarlo **"Voy a comenzar a hacer una limpieza ¿De acuerdo? También verificaré cada uno de los puertos."**

**"Dicen que la seguridad está rota.** **Restauralo** **rápido".**

**"Puta madre..."**

Hace unos años, Noah diseñó todo el sistema de seguridad informática del negocio personal por orden de Vincenzo. Y en realidad, _era bastante bueno._ De hecho, Vincenzo no solo se ocupaba del trabajo dentro de la organización, también llevaba a cabo algunos proyectos mayores por su cuenta así que, obviamente necesitaba de una mayor seguridad. Toda la que pudieran darle _¿Qué van a hacer si fueron pirateados de la nada?_ Eso significa que no fue completamente exitoso...  
Los subordinados de Vincenzo se vieron obligados a mover datos importantes del sistema a toda prisa y eliminar los datos existentes también.

Noah se sostuvo la cabeza. No sabe cuánto tiempo llevará repararlo nuevamente ni que tanta información ya se robó...

**"¿Qué tipo de trampa nos pusiste, pequeña zorra? Solo deja que papá te encuentre."**

Mientras suspiraba, Noah movió la mano por la pantalla del portátil y comenzó a poner algunos códigos en la fuente. Quería hacer un cálculo aproximado de los daños, los puntos de fuga y comenzar a trabajar en ello, _pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer._

**"Esto está muy bien hecho... El infeliz contrató a alguien."**

Revisando el sistema, _encontró un enorme agujero en la lista de fondos del abuelo._


	48. 32

Mientras Noah murmuraba un montón de insultos extraños y miraba la pantalla, Vincenzo solo pudo chasquear la lengua.

**"¿Es algo que no podemos manejar?"**

**"Podemos... Pero nos está jodiendo duro. Está en todos lados. Creo, que está buscando algo que sea tu debilidad".**

Vincenzo suspiró profundamente mientras Noah casi lloraba frente a él, golpeando la computadora portátil para que fuera más rápido.

**"Todo lo que está allí es mi debilidad".**

**"Oh, carajo. ¡Carajo! ¿Estos fondos no faltaban desde el inicio?"**

" **¡Por Dios! ¡Mírame! He hecho muchas cosas malas en mi vida ¡Pero no soy tan idiota como para robar el dinero de mi propia organización!"**

Noah finalmente levantó las cejas y después, levantó también los ojos. La mano que tocaba la computadora portátil de repente se detuvo...

**"Está colocando trabas... Quiere algo abuelo. Estoy seguro de que quiere algo que pusiste aquí. ¿Tienes listas?"**

**"¿Listas? ¿Hablas de listas de tráfico? ¿O un libro?"**

**"¿Algo similar?"**

Frotándose las sienes con las yemas de los dedos, Vincenzo se atragantó y soltó un grito que se escuchó terriblemente frustrado.

**"Tengo... Documentos antigüos relacionados con el gobierno".**

Vincenzo no quería, pero se forzó a ser muy honesto con él. La pupila verde oliva de Noah brilla con curiosidad... No parece que tenga nada que decir al respecto, así que solo continúa trabajando.

Hasta ahora no le ha dicho a Noah ni a Félix pero, Vincenzo, _en realidad ya está jubilado_. Al mismo tiempo que entró en esta nueva etapa, comenzó la construcción de un _libro mayor_ que tiene todas las especificaciones gubernamentales. Incluso las más antiguas. Ni siquiera son datos de computadora, es un libro de papel escrito a mano... Sin embargo, el libro de contabilidad original fue copiado y guardado en forma de datos para una búsqueda organizacional mucho más fácil.   
A primera vista, el viejo libro podría parecer basura que estaba desactualizada. Aventada al azar. _Pero ahora alguien parece haber investigado lo suficiente como para saber que lo tiene._

No importa la antigüedad del libro mayor, si se revela al mundo, tendrá un gran impacto no solo en Italia sino también en los Estados Unidos. _Una bomba de tiempo._ Por lo tanto, se tomó la decisión de que Vincenzo se convirtiera en el último gerente en hacerse cargo de él.   
La razón para no deshacerse inmediatamente del libro mayor era simple: Incluso si se ha retirado, sigue siendo un documento que puede servir como escudo organizacional. _Es muy valioso_. Por eso, más de la mitad de las personas en el negocio de la mafia están esperando pacientemente a que muera o anuncie su retiro de un modo más formal.

Han pasado menos de unos diez años desde que Vincenzo se hizo cargo del libro mayor pero, Theron, que tenía una mala relación con él, notó la identidad de la lista y la hackeó en cuestión de algunos días. Era un secreto, así que como tal era difícil de encontrar a menos que hubiese plantado un espía dentro de la casa. **Y eso tenía toda la lógica del mundo**. Vincenzo volvió todo tan privado como le fue posible así que pudo hacer más pequeño el número de ayudantes y, cuando finalmente encontró a un hombre de Theron, _lo encerró en una bodega y lo mató con un bate._  
Mientras tanto, estaba claro que le había pasado bastante información personal a Theron. _Cosas sobre Félix..._ Se le vino a la mente que Theron estaba buscando a Félix y el libro mayor no solo para causar un gran golpe a la organización, _sino para provocar un daño a su corazón._

Félix podrá ser un idiota, _pero de todas maneras era su hijo._ Sintió que todos los años se le estaban viniendo encima en cuestión de segundos.

**"Dios... Está listo. No fue fácil, pero..."**

**"Entonces, ¿Guardaste el libro?"**

**"Por supuesto. Lo** **encripté** **donde nadie podrá acceder fácilmente... Pero ¿Sabes qué? Me parece que tu** **anterior** **asistente logró hacer una copia de esto, y la necesito. Es difícil de encontrar, no tengo pase. ¿No te dejó la llave?"**

**"¿Llave? No, ¿Qué clase de mundo es este de las computadoras como para que tengan llaves también?**

**"¡Debe haber una llave!** **Am** **... Es, como una especie de contraseña"**

Vincenzo se tocó la nariz **.**

**"Prueba con el antiguo edificio donde hacíamos nuestras reuniones. Era... Un lugar de un hombre coreano así que su nombre era..."**

**"..."**

**"Era..."**

**"** **Myeongwan** **. Era el edificio** **myeongwang** **."**   
  
**"¿Funcionó?"**

**"Tienes que esperar."**

**"¿Qué pasa con la copia de datos?"**

**"Paciencia, paciencia... Vamos a hacer que Félix esté a salvo. Lo prometo. Además, Theron no puede meterse con él solo para intentar acabar con nosotros** **."**

Vincenzo miró a Noah, quien respondió con bastante seriedad. Sus nietos parecían perros de pelea así que se rumoreaba frecuentemente que no se llevaban bien cuando en realidad, _los dos se amaban_. Confiaban bastante el uno en el otro así que siempre que se trataba de Félix, Noah no mostraba ninguna duda.   
Vincenzo solo arrugó las cejas, como si estuviera en problemas.

**"A Félix no lo quiere por la organización"**

**"Já ¿Entonces por qué? No creo que sea por guapo"**

**_"Es porque dice que fue Félix quien mató a Elena"._ **

Vincenzo murmuró esto con una cara más oscura de lo normal. Sus profundos ojos se volvieron más negros y sus arrugas incluso parecieron estar más marcadas. _¿Es por el nombre de Elena...?_   
Noah lo miró a los ojos y distorsionó su expresión. Parecía, bastante molesto.

**"Esa es... Una tontería ¿Por qué Félix sería el que mató a mi tía?** **En primer lugar ¿Quién carajo la embarazó? ¿Y la cuidó? No, definitivamente no. ¡Así que no quiero que venga ahora a decir que la mató!"**

**"Detente, tu voz es fuerte".**

Vincenzo contestó mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo interior, como si no lo pudiera soportar ni un momento más. La puerta del estudio estaba bien cerrada pero, aún así...

**"Es frustrante, ¿Verdad? Esta situación es... Tan... ¡Ah! ¡Maldición! Pobre de mi tía. Debe estar muy triste justo ahora."**

Vincenzo no pudo decirle nada a Noah, _porque sentía que todavía estaba de luto..._

El secreto que el mundo no sabe es que el jefe de la mafia americana, **Theron William** , _es el padre de Félix_. 

**Elena** , la hija mayor de Vincenzo, murió dos años después de dar a luz al hijo de Theron, Félix. Era una niña, acababa de cumplir los 18 años. No podía decirle a nadie que tenía un bebé así que comenzó a criarlo sola...  
 **Theron** , un estudiante de 22 años en ese momento, se enamoró terriblemente de Elena, que vivía en el extranjero también.

_Pero no era una situación con la que pudieran lidiar._

Los **Felice** y los **William** , dos familias envueltas en la mafia, no aceptaron su extraña relación. Los abuelos italianos de Theron tenían su base en **Sicilia** mientras que la familia de Elena tenía su base en **Amalfi**... Se tenían un rencor muy viejo y persistente. _Muy sangriento._  
Se decía que su amor era como el de **Romeo y Julieta**. Prohibido. Mal visto. Finalmente, la relación terminó en tragedia cuando Elena murió. O más bien, _cuando la mataron_. Romeo y Julieta tuvieron el mismo final cruel, eso es cierto. Sin embargo, en este caso, Elena murió por dar a luz a ese niño bastardo.

Theron se culpó por esto todo el tiempo y con tanta fuerza que, _solo no pudo aceptar la realidad_. Era todo para él, su sol. Su cielo. La única que podía calmarlo solo con tenerla entre sus brazos así que... Hizo lo que cualquier Alfa sabe hacer mejor cuando pierde su enlace: _Enloqueció_.

Odiaba al niño que le había quitado todo y finalmente, lo abandonó.

Vincenzo fue un día, buscando a su hija para llevarla de vuelta a Italia y, fue allí cuando se lo contaron todo. Una tragedia, una mujer tan joven... _¿Qué padre habría podido escuchar esas noticia sin romper su espíritu?_ Más aún cuando había un niño que ni siquiera conocía, pequeño y desnudo sobre la tierra...


	49. 33

Vincenzo crió a Félix porque era el hijo de su hija y además, era su sangre. No podía tirarlo como lo hizo su padre, o dejarlo a su suerte, _menos cuando olía tanto a ella._  
Hizo lo mejor que pudo para hacerlo crecer bien, como un niño feliz. Algunas veces, como un padre y otras tantas como un abuelo, levantó su corazón con cuidado para hacerlo sentir amado y sobre todo, en paz... _Aunque tuvo que contarle toda la historia anterior._

**"Noah, mantén a Félix a salvo. O siento que, tal vez podemos perderlo para siempre."**

Mientras escupía una gran cantidad de humo gris, Noah se encontró frente a él. _Abriendo los ojos de una manera realmente exagerada._

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"Estoy diciendo... Que se siente como si eso pudiera ser posible."**

**"No, no digas eso... Estamos hablando de Félix después de todo ¿No es verdad?"**

Al final, aunque Noah había dicho eso con bastante seguridad, barrió repentinamente su pecho al sentir que su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado deprisa para su gusto. Miró a Vincenzo, blanco como un fantasma.   
Debido a que es Alfa, a veces Vincenzo muestra una sensibilidad impresionante ante las cosas que pueden pasar. Un presentimiento similar al que a veces tiene Félix. Se cumplen, así que Noah está tan espantado que hasta duele.

**"Mi primo estará bien... Él, va a estar bien porque le conviene estar bien."**

**"Theron está actuando tan sospechoso en estos días que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está pensando. Quiero decir, es difícil descubrir el interior de un hombre loco".**

Noah asintió con la cabeza y pensó, que definitivamente era un demente. No solo por todo lo ocurrido con Félix y su manera tan obsesiva de ser... Sino, _porque sabe cosas que el resto de la familia ignora y que no tiene el corazón para decir._ En primer lugar, Noah cree fervientemente que el enemigo que mató a Elena no fue la maldita familia de Theron, **sino el propio Theron.** Y su plan no era abandonar a Félix como un hombre misericordioso, más bien **quería** **matarlo**. Además, Theron y Elena no se encontraron por primera vez en los Estados Unidos... Elena lo conoció unos años antes de irse a estudiar, cuando fue de viaje con sus tíos. _Es solo que ella nunca se dio cuenta de eso._   
El abuelo Vincenzo siempre cuenta como ellos se conocieron _"románticamente"_ en el extranjero, que Theron la vio por accidente... No, **Theron estaba siguiendo a Elena porque era una Felice**. Y, unos años después, cuando supo que Elena estaba estudiando en el extranjero, viajó y se acercó a ella deliberadamente.

Elena definitivamente estaba enamorada. Era joven y aventurera y no conocía la verdadera naturaleza de Theron, **pero Theron si la conocía a ella.**

Félix le pidió que investigara y descubrió, que el ángulo de Vincenzo era el de un padre que quería creer que su pequeña hija fue feliz mientras le fue posible. Con un final lamentable pero razonable... _Pero Theron era solo un joven jefe de la mafia que buscaba crecer sin importar dañar a otros._

Noah no puede decirle eso... Decirle a Vincenzo, **que el regalo que le dio su compañero fue la broma de alguien más.**

**"** **Observaré** **lo más cerca posible. No te preocupes demasiado."**

Pero Noah también recuerda las palabras de Félix. _**"No le tengo miedo" "Lo voy a enfrentar"**_ así que secretamente plantó un GPS en él.


	50. 33.1

El paseo a Disneylandia, lo que toda la familia estaba esperando, se realizó casi dos semanas después de la pelea contra Lucca.   
El plan era, _tener un viaje rápido y sin la más mínima desviación._

Se fueron dentro de una limusina marca _Rolls_ _-Royce Phantom_ , lo que ya era sinónimo de lujo. El auto tiene dos asientos en el respaldo del sitio del chófer y dos asientos más frente a ellos, lo que da una capacidad para cuatro personas.   
En los asientos van **Félix** e **Isaac** , **Benjamin** y **la señora Parker** sentados de frente. Por lo tanto, **Vincenzo** y **Noah** tuvieron que ir en otro carro. Por supuesto, ambos querían ir con Benjamin para grabar cada una de sus expresiones cuando entraran al parque por primera vez, pero, para mala suerte de ellos, el niño estaba durmiendo profundamente entre los brazos de Jessica y no tuvieron el permiso ni el corazón para arrebatárselo.

 **Jack,** se encargó de conducir la primera limusina mientras que **Tony,** se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero. El sirviente de Vincenzo conducía la otra limusina y como copiloto, llevaba a **Lucca**. De hecho, el hombre sigue estando bastante mal herido. Todavía lleva hematomas en el mentón, en la nariz y en la cara, además de arrastrar bastantes vendas que todavía no se han cambiado. Parecía tener un montón de problemas para caminar y, sin embargo, insistió fervientemente en que lo seguiría hasta el mismísimo final del mundo de ser necesario.  
Isaac se enfrentó a él el mismo día en que tomó la decisión de acompañarlos así que, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Lucca esta vez no dijo nada. Simplemente, evitó sus ojos tanto como le fue posible, _y le agradeció._ Prometió que haría su mayor esfuerzo.

Los sentimientos amargos no se pueden resolver en un par de semanas.

Isaac, pensando por un momento en Lucca, pronto soltó un suspiro gigante y pasó esta vez a mirar a **Benjamin**. El auto es enorme y Benjamin, que ya está más despierto que antes, parece muy ocupado tocando esto o aquello. Tenía un muñequito de **Mickey Mouse** entre los brazos. El que Vincenzo le dio tan pronto como llegó a la mansión. Era de plástico y hablaba en italiano pero, a Benjamin le gustaba tanto que a menudo lo abrazaba y lo llevaba a comer y a jugar junto a la piscina.

**"Hola papá, soy Mickey mouse".**

Isaac agarra la mano enguantada de Mickey Mouse cuando Benjamin lo extiende para él y, luego, mira como lo sienta cuidadosamente a su lado.

**"¡Mickey ya quiere llegar a su casa! Hay otros** **Mickeys** **allí así que... Son sus hermanos ¿Verdad que sí, papá?"**

**"Sí. Pero te dije que no tienes que sacarlo de tu mochila por nada del mundo ¿De acuerdo? Lo puedes perder".**

Abrazando a Mickey Mouse con fuerza, Benjamin asintió muchas veces con la cabeza y luego murmuró un pequeño **"** **Ujum** **"**

 _Isaac suspiró otra vez_. ¿De qué se está preocupando tanto? Si el niño lo pierde, es más que seguro que Vincenzo le comprará dos o tres muñecos más de esos. ¡La tienda entera si tiene ganas!

**_"_ ** **_Ecco_ ** **_, topolino._ ** **_Questa_ ** **_è casa sua"_ **   
**_"_ ** **_Ecco_ ** **_, topolino._ ** **_Questa_ ** **_è casa sua"_ **   
**_"_ ** **_Ecco_ ** **_, topolino._ ** **_Questa_ ** **_è casa sua"_ **

**"Mi amor, ¿Puedes tomar al muñeco y tirarlo por la ventana? Muchas gracias, te amo".**

Pero a diferencia de Isaac, que parece aguantar la extraña voz del _"Mickey italiano"_ , Félix, que miraba su tableta electrónica y su celular a la vez, parecía estar de bastante mal humor. Pésimo humor.  
Lo había olvidado por un tiempo, pero en realidad su esposo había armado un escándalo tremendo por esto desde el primer día. Todos los artículos que le había traído al niño eran italianos, hablaban en italiano, decían **"Amo Italia" "Italia es lo mejor** **"** en cada uno de sus empaques así que... _No estaba nada feliz con eso_. Decía que era una especie de "Lavado cerebral intensivo" y que pronto su niño iba a quererse mudar al lugar donde la gente decía comúnmente **"** **Ecco** **, topolino.** **Questa** **è casa sua"** Igual a su ratón.

**_"Eso Topolino,_ ** **_quesa_ ** **_casa su."_ **

**"No Benjamin, no digas eso. Mickey Mouse no es Italiano, es un ratón estadounidense. Vive en Estados Unidos, como tú y como yo. Piensa que Italia apesta y que quiere vivir con sus padres ratones toda la eternidad."**

**"Félix... Si recuerdas que eres Italo americano, ¿Verdad?"**

**"No te escucho, cariño. Lo siento. El viaje acaba de hacer que mis oídos se sientan terriblemente tapados. Que pena."**

Mientras lo escuchaba quejarse, Isaac miró por la ventana hasta notar como dos limusinas y tres o cuatro vehículos todo terreno, comenzaban a moverse hasta crear una formación que los dejaba a ellos justo en medio... Bastante exagerado y mucho más peligroso que beneficioso pero _¿Qué podía hacer si era la orden del abuelo?_

Al final, mirando todavía la larga procesión, sacudió la cabeza y tomó a Benjamin entre sus brazos para verificar que tomara toda su leche.


	51. 33.2

**Anaheim** , la ciudad donde está Disneyland en San Diego, queda relativamente cerca, a dos horas cuando no hay tráfico.  
Hay muchas cosas que ver en Disneyland así que, hay una solicitud especial _(de Noah y Vincenzo)_ de que lo mejor será estar allí por toda una semana para que puedan relajarse completamente. Reservaron toda la parte de arriba de un hotel dentro del parque, incluso si era temporada alta y todo ya estaba apartado con anticipación.

Cada habitación podía ser utilizada por una persona, pero la sala de estar, el salón, la cocina, el comedor y la sala de estudio están juntos. Isaac y Félix, que habían estado mirando alrededor, simplemente iban de un lado a otro para organizar su equipaje y verificar que todo estuviese bien. En el comedor, había un almuerzo que ya había sido reservado. Gracias al servicio que Vincenzo compró, la comida era tan lujosa como para ser comparable a la que servían en la residencia de Félix. Sin embargo, era correcto decir que, incluso frente a la comida de apariencia bastante rica, _Benjamín no quisiera comer en absoluto._   
Fue porque quería a ir a Disneylandia lo antes posible así que todo el mundo cooperó para terminarse lo que le habían servido a él. Hotcakes, fruta, cereal y leche. Y después de una comida abarrotada, fueron directamente a Disneylandia sin esperar.

Los hombres se dividieron. Unos llevaron los _Rolls_ _Royce_ al estacionamiento y consiguieron en su lugar dos autos lujosos _"_ _Side_ _by_ _Side_ _"_ No era un vehículo común por lo que, mientras iban con ellos, los ojos de las personas estaban absolutamente fijos allí.  
Los hombres de Vincenzo y Félix suelen utilizar trajes negros bastante elegantes pero ahora tienen camisetas hawaianas porque, al parecer, esa es su mejor idea de _"Camuflaje"._ Desafortunadamente el físico y la atmósfera sangrienta parecían poder ser completamente visibles, incluso con la camisa o sus gorros con orejitas. _Daban mucho miedo, a decir verdad._

Cuando caminaban, la gente comenzó a evitarlos y a darles la vuelta.

**"Bueno... Al menos no vamos a tener que preocuparnos por la seguridad."**


	52. 34

Fueron a un comedor temático.

Su esposo tenía un polo de manga corta, pantalones cortos de color caqui, zapatos ligeros, gafas de sol negras y a Benjamin en un brazo. Sosteniendo un helado junto a su boca para que no lo fuera a tirar.  
La gente mira a la extraña familia y a las sangrientas masas de carne con camisas hawaianas que los siguen. A veces, alguna mujer dice algo como _**"¿Ya lo viste?" "Es muy guapo ¿No es verdad?" "¿Crees que sea un actor?"**_ Y sin embargo, Félix, no tiene ojos para nadie más que para el niño y tal vez, para su extraño muñeco italiano.

Isaac se rió por dentro, mirando atentamente como le explicaba esto y aquello a Benjamin, quien mira a su alrededor con los ojitos bastante brillantes.   
Isaac va justo detrás de él, con Jessica a su lado. Se siente refrescante caminar por el parque uno al lado del otro porque nunca había estado de esta manera a su lado. Excepto, tal vez, _cuando era muy, muy joven_.

Se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que viajaba con ella. El parque temático en si, _es la primera vez para los dos._

Cuando era un niño, no podían costear fácilmente un viaje a un parque temático como este y después del divorcio, su padre trataba de estar lo menos posible dentro de casa por lo que ni siquiera podía pensar en ir con él.

**"Es un lugar bonito".**

**"Así es."**

**"Cuando estoy contigo, incluso siento que soy un niño otra vez".**

Isaac mira en silencio a su alrededor, sintiendo la ilusión de que han entrado en un colorido libro de cuentos de hadas. No pudo decirle fácilmente que se alegraba de poder venir con ella y que, se alegraba bastante de haber tenido a Benjamin para hacer esto posible... Si no hubiera quedado embarazado, no habría estado en Disneylandia con esta rara familia suya _¿Cómo? ¿Con qué excusa podría haber venido a este lugar a su lado sin sentirse raro?_ Es decir, la gente va a parques temáticos dependiendo de su gusto personal pero, no parece algo que vaya acorde a Isaac. Incluso si hubiera tenido tiempo y espacio, estar en un lugar lleno de niños ruidosos y pequeños como un parque temático de Disney, era raro para una cita madre e hijo ¿Verdad?... Nunca pensó que esto pasaría, hasta que a su hijo terminó por gustarle bastante Mickey Mouse.

Era un viaje significativo, _pensó que era maravilloso._ Que Benjamin pudiera experimentar cosas increíbles como esas. Con su papá, girando sus ojitos y pintando sus mejillas de rojo cuando comenzaba a reír.

**"Hubiera sido agradable si te hubiese traído aquí cuando eras tan chiquito como Benjamin. Lo siento, lo siento por no haber hecho eso".**

De repente, Jessica, caminando a su lado, abrió su discurso con una voz lo suficientemente triste como para hacerlo sentir incómodo. No sabía que su madre diría eso así que fue realmente sorprendente. Por otro lado, lo era mucho más que la mente de ambos fuera tan similar. Es decir _¡Hace unos meses tampoco había pensado que ir al parque con Benjamin fuera posible!_

**"Mamá, está bien. No tienes que disculparte conmigo. Estamos aquí, ahora ¿No es verdad? Y podemos hacer más recuerdos agradables, tú y yo."**

Jessica Parker respira profundamente y luego, exhala.

 **"Gracias por decir eso... Como dijiste, estoy feliz de poder estar con mi guapo hijo justo ahora".** Los ojos de Jessica Parker se ven brillantes, como los de una niña. **"Te amo, desde que naciste te he amado mucho..."**

**"También yo te amo."**

_Realmente era una escena de cuento._ Caminando por un lugar bonito mientras sentía como sus pasos eran tan ligeros como su corazón. A veces su boca se siente floja, igual a si pudiera comenzar a sonreír en cualquier momento y sin ninguna razón en particular.  
Fue en ese instante que Félix, caminando hacia adelante con Benjamin, giró la cabeza y miró a Isaac... La mirada que penetró sobre las gafas de sol se siente tan intensa que parece como si quisiera decir algo importante. Luego, se acercó, inclinó la cara en ángulo y frotó sus labios con los suyos. Dijo: **"Yo también te amo"** en silencio, y luego miró hacia atrás y caminó hacia otra nueva atracción.

Su madre se estaba riendo.

A veces es un gran problema para él que su esposo se comporte de la misma manera linda que un niño... Si no hubiera gente, si estuvieran solos, correría hacia él y lo besaría un poco más de tiempo, _pero es una pena que tuviera que soportar sus ganas porque tenía muchos ojos encima de él._

En la noche, debería darle un beso más profundo como regalo... Por ahora, sin embargo, solo se limpió la boca con la palma de la mano.


	53. 34.1

Disneyland tiene mucho que ofrecer para pasarla bien, comenzando con el fantástico _Castillo de la Cenicienta_ , el ícono de Disney. Todo está decorado por diversos temas y los personajes actúan y saludan muy animadamente para después ponerse a desfilar. Lo hacen cada hora en realidad.   
Parece ser, una corporación bastante bien organizada en cuanto a atraer turistas se refiere.

A Benjamin le gustaba mucho Mickey Mouse, el personaje principal de Disney, pero eso no significaba que no se emocionara siempre que veía a alguien más. Por ejemplo, los personajes de **Toy** **Story, Car, Frozen** y también **las princesas**. Puedes entender de inmediato por que un niño se entusiasmaría de estar allí, _lleno de personajes famosos_. Ni siquiera sabía que podía verse bastante natural.   
Gracias a esto, los adultos se vieron obligados a gastar todo su dinero en el bebé. Vincenzo y Noah, abren y abren su billetera así que Isaac, que los veía a la distancia, comenzó a tener un poco de miedo al respecto. _Preocupado de que su hijo se volviera terriblemente mimado._

Como resultado, las orejas redondas de Mickey Mouse están en la cabeza de todos los miembros de la familia, incluído Benjamin. Tenían tazas, un ramo de algodón de azúcar y **Lucca, Jack, Tony y el conductor personal de Vincenzo** , tuvieron que caminar con ambas manos llenas de peluches de todo tipo. Sin embargo, como señal agradable, literalmente no existe la ansiedad en ese mundo... _Como si realmente hubiese llegado al lugar más feliz._

Mientras caminaba, Isaac bajó al niño para que pudiera caminar. Él ya tiene cuatro años después de todo así que debe poder hacerlo por su cuenta, al menos por un tiempo. Sin embargo, Benjamin se quedó quietecito en su lugar y estiró los brazos para decir:

**"Papi... Estoy cansado."**

**"Solamente de aquí al puesto de allá. El que tiene los globos ¿Puedes verlo?"**

**"Papi...** **Cargame** **."**

Abrió los brazos para pedirlo otra vez así que no tuvo más opción que inclinarse y volver a acomodarlo suavemente contra su pecho... En realidad, en todo este tiempo únicamente ha caminado solo unos cuantos pasitos porque toda la familia se turna para sostenerlo. Primero Félix, luego Isaac, luego Vincenzo y al final Noah... Pero como Noah se cansó de inmediato, fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprarle un carrito.  
Ahora, al llegar al puesto que había prometido, el niño bajó otro poco solo para volver a estar en brazos. _Aunque ahora eran los de Jack._ La cabeza del hombre tenía una diadema con forma de orejas de Mickey Mouse que se prendía cuando la tocabas así que Benjamin estaba absolutamente fascinado con él.

Un oso, con un pequeño que ríe una y otra vez.


	54. 34.2

**"Benjamin, no a la gente. Eso es grosero."** Isaac se acercó a Benjamin de inmediato, quien tenía un pequeño juguete que disparaba burbujas de jabón con solo presionar un pequeño botoncito. No le gustaba que lo estuviera haciendo con personas al azar. **"Tienes que hacerlo para el otro lado ¿De acuerdo?"**

Afortunadamente, Benjamin respondió **"¡Sí!"** Con una sonrisa gigantesca y luego cambió rápidamente de dirección para comenzar a disparar las burbujas hacia el cielo... Las burbujitas comienzan a agitarse en el aire, brillando con fuerza cuando les pega el sol. Incluso los niños que pasaban a su lado y los padres de esos niños, comienzan a intentar tocarlas con la punta de los dedos.   
**Lucca** , que no parecía precisamente el tipo de hombre que se detiene a jugar con burbujas, se paró frente a Benjamin y comenzó a jugar con él. _Mostrándole la manera en la que podía sujetarlas sin romperlas_ y luego, solo tomó el juguete de su hijo y lo presionó de tal manera que logró hacer una burbuja realmente inmensa.

Isaac lo miraba todo muy atentamente así que, cuando vió a Lucca reír, con el rostro envuelto en burbujas, _solo comenzó a sonreír sin darse cuenta._

**"¿Ahora le haces ojitos a Lucca, señor infiel? "**

De repente, Félix se puso a su lado y exclamó esto como si de verdad estuviera enojado con él. Sin embargo, cuando Isaac volteó a verlo, solo pudo ver sus hermosos ojos azules casi entrecerrados, sus cejas todas aplastadas y... _Isaac levantó las manos y se cubrió la boca en lugar de decir algo sobre su actitud_. Fue un ataque tan extraño que no tuvo más remedio que dejar salir toda su risa. Félix tiene sobre la cabeza una corona de princesa que viene unida con una especie de peluca rubia trenzada...

**"¿Qué es eso?"**

**"No sé... Noah lo compró para mí porque dice que me parezco a Elsa. Aunque no sé quién es Elsa."**

Isaac solo pudo reír otra vez.

**"Es lindo."**

**"¿Lo es?"**

Isaac sostiene la mano de Félix, quien ahora se inclina sobre él para comenzar a besarlo.


	55. 35

En realidad hablaba en serio, _Félix era realmente lindo._ Incluso si se queda quieto únicamente viéndolo, sin hacer nada en particular, el aire a su alrededor hace que sienta como si pudiera terminar perdiéndose en él... _¿Y cómo es posible que un hombre que lleva una peluca de princesa pueda verse tan hermoso en primer lugar?_ Incluso a pesar de que está frunciendo el ceño... Alguien que es bonito será bonito hasta el final.

**"Si es muy ridículo, tal vez deba quitarlo."**

**"No, en serio es muy lindo. Incluso pensé que... Sería bueno tener una niña que se parezca completamente a ti. Es decir, contigo así, puedo darme una idea de como se vería."**

**"Eso no está mal... Aunque no me importaría si das a luz a una niña o a un niño".**

**"Tienes razón".**

Benjamin, quien tiene una personalidad bastante suave y calmada, es muy lindo y en realidad ya se parece bastante a Félix como para querer tener ahora una niña idéntica... Es solo, que no puede evitar pensar en lo bonita que sería. _Tan preciosa._ Con un cabello que podría trenzar, justo como lo que trae encima. Con sus ojos y tal vez, con su personalidad. _Justo como una princesita de verdad._   
Como Félix parece poder ver a través de sus pensamientos, se encuentra con la mano ya sobre su mejilla.

**"Voy a intentarlo todos los días, constantemente hasta que vuelvas a esperar un niño mío".**

**"Eso es un poco extremo... Ahora no hemos planeado nada y ya siento que voy a terminar sin cintura."**

Mientras lo miraba, Félix sonrió con un poco más de fuerza y después se echó a reír. Conociendo como es él, está seguro de que comenzaría a hacerle una hija ahora mismo si pudiera. Tal vez... _Fue como cavar su propia tumba._

**"Entonces no puedes permitirte mirar a ningún otro chico ¿Vale?"**

**"Ah..."**

**"Solo tienes que mirar a tu Alfa. Solamente, mantén tus ojos en mi y ya."**

Félix, que es famoso por ser extremadamente celoso con él, hace que Isaac solamente eleve una ceja y lo mire como si no pudiera creer en lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, frente a su mirada desesperada, _pronto parece no tener más opción que soltar un suspiro tremendo._

**"Correcto, escucha. Yo solamente puedo verte a ti. Eres tan lindo que nadie más puede entrar en mis ojos. Incluso si miro a otra persona alguna vez, con volver a girar la cabeza en tu dirección... Pienso que lo olvidaría de inmediato."**

Cuando respondió de esa forma tan honesta, las cejas de Félix se sacudieron como si no pudiera creer en lo que acababa de pasar. Como siempre, cuando habla con Isaac, _él pierde._

**"Dios... Creo que mi Omega se está volviendo mucho más sincero mientras pasa el tiempo. Se siente como si el vendedor de flores que me dijo que no volviera más a su tienda hubiera desaparecido completamente."**

**"Es verdad. Puede que ese sea el caso."**

Cuando dijo eso, Félix agarró la mano de Isaac con fuerza.

**"Estaba emocionado, cuando te ví por primera vez y me miraste con una cara dura e imprudente... Pero ahora, estoy muy loco por el hombre que no deja de demostrar que me ama tanto como yo lo amo a él."**

Isaac no dijo nada y comenzó a reír en voz baja. Parecía que últimamente todo era así, _sonrisas y pequeñas risas._ Señales de que Félix no dejaba de hacer cambios en él.

**"Fue tu culpa..."**

**"Sí, así que no le muestres mi creación a nadie más."**

**"Nadie más."**

En respuesta a Isaac, Félix sonrió satisfecho y levantó la mano de Isaac para comenzar a besarla...

El sol se estaba ocultando hasta ocasionar un resplandor tan frío, _que pronto pareció teñir todo de rojo._


	56. 35.1

El viaje familiar a Disneyland continúa con un ambiente más amigable de lo esperado. Mientras caminaban por la calle, compraron bocadillos, juguetes y jugaron juntos hasta que se hizo de noche.  
La cena fue en uno de los restaurantes del parque y esto, obviamente, _también fue gracias a la reservación especial de Vincenzo y Tony._ No fue difícil sentarse con toda la familia porque estaban en la terraza, no adentro. Además, era un sitio excelente porque podían mirar alrededor lentamente y sin ser molestados por nadie.

**"Hay otro desfile... El desfile nocturno es de luces por lo que aquí dice que vale la pena ir a verlo. Mira, aquí lo dice en negritas.** _**"¡Usted debe ver esto!"** _ **"**

Después de una cena tranquila, Noah miró el folleto del parque igual a si estuviera leyendo un libro bastante complicado. En realidad, ellos ya habían visto el desfile de la tarde. Donde los personajes de Disney se unían y bailaban al ritmo de una música bastante bonita. Benjamin estaba allí, sobre los hombros de Félix, viéndolos con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes. Sacudiendo sus manitas para saludar a cada princesa, monstruo o ratón gigante que pasara.

**"¿Y para qué vamos a ver este otro desfile si ya vimos uno antes?"**

**"¡Abuelo, este es diferente!"**

**"Mis narices son diferentes".**

Sin embargo, gracias al intenso deseo de Noah por ver el desfile nocturno, Vincenzo, que terminó la comida y estaba borracho de vino, se quejó... **_Pero aceptó ir_**. Después de todo, Noah había comenzado a hablar tanto con Benjamin sobre lo bonito y maravilloso que seguramente sería ese desfile, que pronto el niño extendió las manos y gritó **"¡Quiero ir!"**  
Noah sabía mejor que nadie que Benjamin era el único que podía convencer a ese hombre.

**"Abuelito, ¿Podemos ir a ver al Mickey que brilla?"**

La respuesta de Vincenzo fue más que obvia así que, quedó establecido que su próxima parada sería el festival nocturno con el Mickey brillante.

Por la noche, el parque parecía muchísimo más colorido. Los edificios y las decoraciones eran tan brillantes, que incluso tenías que entrecerrar los ojos para verlo mejor. La música continúa sin cesar así que, aunque ya era muy tarde, todavía estaba lleno de gente.   
Isaac camina entre toda la multitud y llega al lugar donde será el desfile. Había muchos papás y mamás por lo que se sentó de inmediato en el suelo y acomodó a Benjamin suavemente entre sus brazos... No era incómodo, más bien, le gustaba poder enterrar la nariz completamente en el cabello del niño y olfatear su bonito y profundo olor. Además, pensaba que era un día de suerte. _Por poder pasar un momento así con su familia sin la más mínima complicación._

**"Cariño, el aire se está enfriando, ¿Quieres que te traiga una taza de café?"**

Mientras esperaban, Félix susurró esto junto a su oído antes de pasar a acomodar un poco mejor el gorrito de Benjamin. Cuando Isaac gira la cabeza para contestarle, una mirada amistosa, _en color azul prusiano_ , lo captura tan intensamente como si fuera lo profundo del mar.   
No lo había notado, pero ya estaba diciendo que **sí** con la cabeza...

Realmente no quería tomar café, pero su voz, susurrando dulcemente cerca de su mejilla, le había provocado pensar que no sería una mala idea sentarse con él, tomar café juntos y ver el desfile al lado de su niño.

**"Espera un minuto, ya vuelvo".**

_Entonces Félix se levantó..._ Inconscientemente Isaac extendió la mano para sujetarlo.

**"¿Vas ahora?"**

**"¿Qué dices? Claro que ahora... Todavía tengo tiempo, ¿O no?"**

El desfile comenzaba a las **8** en punto. Todavía quedaban 10 minutos más así que, como dice Félix, todavía tiene el tiempo suficiente para ir y comprar café. Sin embargo, en lugar de moverse, hay algo que... _Definitivamente no se siente bien._

**"¿Vas a ir solo?"**

**"Claro... Ese fue nuestro plan durante todo el día ¿No? Yo voy a comprar y tu cuidas a Benjamin."**

Bueno, eso es cierto... _Pero la verdad es que Isaac no quería soltarlo de todas maneras._

**"No. ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos un poco más tarde?"**

Realmente algo estaba... _Oprimiendo su pecho como si le hubiesen aventado una roca_. Isaac se veía visiblemente agitado y miraba a su alrededor una y otra vez hasta notar como se llenaba de más gente. **Noah** está en primera fila junto con **Lucca**. A la izquierda de Isaac, está **Vincenzo** y **Jessica** , lejos de la multitud... Habían visto el desfile de la tarde y estaban absolutamente convencidos de que ahora solo iban a agregar luces por lo que en realidad, no tenía mucho caso. Además, ya estaban cansados de caminar todo el día por lo que solo se sentaron en una banca, uno al lado del otro, y se dedicaron a tener una pequeña conversación. A primera vista, parecía personas mayores normales, _pero luego volteabas un poco la mirada y notabas hombres enormes con camisa hawaiana_.   
Todos estaban ocupados, viendo sus propios asuntos porque, en realidad el ambiente se sentía bien... Pero él estaba allí, sujetando la mano de Félix porque no quería dejarlo ir.

De hecho, Isaac no tenía ninguna base solida para retenerlo. _¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso ahora mismo cuando antes confiaba tanto en su plan?_ Incluso había peleado con Lucca para esto así que...

Así que...

**"No vayas solo. Por favor".**

Isaac, todavía mirando a su alrededor, lo dice nuevamente y luego, _solo se aferra tanto a él que incluso Benjamin comienza a sentirse algo confundido_. Félix conoce esa expresión, está pálido y frío y parece al borde de un ataque de ansiedad así que solo se le ocurre besarlo de nuevo.

**"Ya está. No voy a ir solo ¿Sí? No** **te** **preocupes. Me voy a llevar a Jack."**


	57. 36

**"Ya está. No voy a ir solo ¿Sí? No** **te** **preocupes. Me voy a llevar a Jack."**

**"Entonces dile a él que vaya y tú quédate."**

**"** **Umm** **... De hecho, también quiero ir al baño".**

Félix sonrió, _pero sonó como una completa excusa_ así que Isaac solo lo sujetó con un poco más de fuerza.   
No debió haber dicho nada sobre el café, no debió decir que estaba bien ver el show. Isaac sacudió los hombros, escupiendo un fuerte aliento que pronto se volvió amargo. Su niño comenzó a abrazarlo también así que pensó... Que tal vez estaba siendo muy exagerado. 

**"Mi amor..."**

**"Lo siento... Solo es que estoy, muy preocupado".**

**"No tienes que pedir perdón, no tien** **es que explicar lo que estás pensando porque es un sentimiento absolutamente normal... Estamos enlazados después de todo, sientes lo mismo que siento yo."**

**"¿Qué...?"**

**"Iré al baño, te compraré un café y regresaré de inmediato. No te preocupes ¿Bueno?"**

Félix, que besó sus mejillas una y otra vez para calmarlo, intentó levantarse una vez más para ponerse en marcha... _Hasta que sintió ahora la pequeña manita de Benjamin sobre la suya._ Posiblemente Isaac lo contagiara con sus sentimientos extraños o él estuviera nervioso por su cuenta. Sea lo que sea, lo aprieta duro.

**"¿A dónde vas, papá?"**

Félix volvió a inclinarse y miró a Benjamin más de cerca.

**"Voy a comprarle a tu papá Isaac algo delicioso para beber, porque hace frio".**

**"¿Puedo ir?"**

**"Bueno, no. Porque ahora necesito que te quedes justo aquí para cuidar a papá ¿De acuerdo? Mientras estoy lejos".**

Félix pone una mirada y una voz bastante seria, pero se inclina y besa el cabello de Benjamin como si solo estuviera jugando... Benjamin asintió, _aunque no podía entender correctamente lo que esto significaba._

**"¡No te olvides de mi café, inútil!"**

Entonces Noah interviene desde un costado pero Félix finge que no ha escuchado nada _._

_Isaac lo soltó._

Félix camina entre la multitud así que no puede ver lo que hace o si realmente llamó a Jack para que fuera con él. En un momento, su apariencia se mezcló rápidamente con la de la gente, fue eclipsado por un grupo de niños y, _ya no quedó nada de él._ Como si hubiese sido absorbido por la oscuridad.   
Solo podía ver, extraños y más extraños deambulando más allá de su vista.

**"Hey, Rambo.... ¿Qué está mal? Estás muy pálido."**

**"..."**

**"No te preocupes demasiado. Estamos en Disneyland, ¿No? Hay seguridad privada en todos lados, incluso en el baño".**

Pero Isaac seguía mirando el lugar donde Félix había desaparecido. El sitio oscuro, las personas...   
Noah, que es bastante bueno en notar el interior de una persona, se sentó justo a su lado y le sujetó de los hombros antes de también acariciarle la espalda.

 **"Es Félix del que hablamos ¿Sí? Es un Alfa dominante difícil de vencer. Eso sin mencionar su personalidad del asco... ¡Vamos hombre! Anímate."** Noah se enderezó y gruñó, mirando hacia adelante también. Sin embargo, como no encontró reacción alguna, Noah se encogió de hombros y sacó su teléfono celular para enseñarle lo que había hecho. **"Y, le puse un rastreador de ubicación a Félix. Con esto puedes verlo todo. Dónde está y cómo está."**

**"¿... En serio?"**

Noah sacudió su teléfono celular y lo dejó caer en su mano. Como diciendo que allí estaba la posibilidad, si quería tomarla. De nuevo, en lugar de una respuesta, solo obtiene una vaga sonrisa.

**"Papi, ¿Cuándo viene Mickey Mouse?"**

Mientras tanto, Benjamin parece bastante aburrido de estar sentado. Llegaron temprano y tomar el asiento delantero no es exactamente algo divertido.  
Isaac finalmente le besó el cabello y luego volvió a sostenerlo contra él.

**"Pronto. Esperemos un poco más".**

**"¿Cuándo vendrá papá?"**

**"Tu papá estará aquí pronto".**

**"¿Fue a comprar café para mi también?"**

El niño pregunta de inmediato así que Isaac nota que escuchó toda la conversación. Mirando sus ojitos azules, tan parecidos a los de Félix, el hombre lo acaricia y vuelve a besar sus mejillas y sobre su cabecita también. Asintió.

**"Seguro va a traer algo delicioso para ti".**

**"No quiero café".**

**"¿Entonces? ¿Chocolate?"**

**"Quiero a papá Félix... ¿Puedes...? ¿Puedes decirle que venga?"**

Noah tenía un enorme problema en las manos así que intentó sacar otro tema de conversación. Le preguntó si quería comer dulces con él y también de que tipo le gustaba... Siempre llevaba dulces y chocolates en su abrigo así que, cada cosa que el pedía, _paletas, una gomita o un mazapán,_ lo sacaba una y otra vez haciendo que el niño aplaudiera y riera. 

Así, lentamente, comenzó el desfile.

Era un desfile hermoso y deslumbrante, con música y con muchas personas también. Se escuchaban los sonidos de vítores y aplausos a su alrededor, fuertes y alegres... _Pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco._


	58. 36.1

_Félix nunca regresó._

El desfile ruidoso y colorido ya había terminado así que las miles de personas que se habían reunido en el lugar también habían comenzado a dispersarse. Cuando eso pasó, Isaac se levantó de su asiento, le pasó a Benjamin y corrió a buscarlo en dirección al puesto de café. Noah, quien estaba también bastante frustrado, rápidamente se movió junto con Isaac.

**"¿A dónde van...? ¿Y qué hay de Félix?"**

**"Abuelo, toma al niño ¿Está bien? Félix no regresó del baño."**

Noah inmediatamente después sacó la laptop que llevaba en su mochila y comenzó a verificar el **GPS** que le había colocado a Félix. De hecho, _incluso en medio del desfile no paró de revisar_. La señal había dejado de moverse en un mismo lugar durante mucho tiempo. Al principio estaba en el baño pero luego se perdió, igual a si lo hubieran apagado.   
No pudo evitar ponerse nervioso así que le dijo a Isaac que verificara si en el celular pasaba lo mismo... _Sin embargo Isaac solo corrió otra vez._ Cruza por el parque que ya ha sido cubierto de oscuridad y luego da otra vuelta.

¡Félix y los hombres que lo siguieron no regresan y el dispositivo de localización que le puso no responde!

Se apresuraron al baño todos juntos y... Allí fue cuando descubrieron que Jack y el chófer personal de Vincenzo estaban atados, espalda con espalda y completamente inconscientes. En el espejo habían escrito la palabra **"Voy a reparar la falla"** con algo parecido al plumón.

**"¡¿Qué pasó con** **esto** **?! ¡Jack, Kevin! ¡¡Despierten!!"**

Tony gritó y comenzó a desatar a los dos enormes bultos tendidos en el baño. No despiertan, hay sangre en el suelo y ellos no parecen estar golpeados. En realidad, su pulso es tan lento que creen que más bien fueron drogados.

Así que entonces... **Esa sangre...**

La cara de Isaac, que miró todo a su alrededor, es un completo desastre. _Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos._


	59. 37

Incluso conociendo _quién_ era el causante y el _por qué_ de sus acciones tan precipitadas, la verdad era que parecía casi imposible localizarlo correctamente estando allí.

Cada vez que agregaba más y más pensamientos a su cabeza de por si bastante confundida, el corazón de Isaac se volvía terriblemente pesado y doloroso. Aunque quería hablar con Vincenzo y Noah sobre la situación, ellos parecen lo suficientemente metidos en sus propios asuntos como para poder estar con él. **Y lo comprendía.** También sabía que tenía que esperar a que este escenario confuso se calmara un poco pero, la verdad es que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, _las cosas solo se ponían tan tensas que irremediablemente arrasaban todo a su espalda_.

 **"Papá, uuh, uuh, papá, papá.... Pa...** **Uh** **, papá."** Benjamin estaba siendo arrullado de aquí para allá porque, al contrario de lo que se esperaba para un niño de cuatro, él también sentía que la atmósfera era completamente inusual. Estaba estresado y asustado así que solo lloraba con fuerza, con la cabecita toda hundida en el pecho de Isaac. **"Quiero... A papá Fé,** **uh** **...** **uhh** **."**

**"Benjamin, no llores. Ya no llores. No hay nada de qué preocuparse ¿Sí? Papá Félix vendrá pronto."**

**"... ¿De verdad?"**

**"De verdad"**

**"¿Para dormir?"**

**"Sí... Pero no lo hará si sigues llorando de esa manera así que, trata de calmarte un poquito."**

**"Ujum."**

Isaac contestó todo en voz baja, con los labios pegados al suave cabello de su hijo y la mano izquierda dando palmaditas en su pequeña espalda... Como sostenía al niño con un brazo, enviaba mensajes de texto con la otra así que en realidad no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o si al menos se entendía.  
Después de mandar alrededor de diez mensajes de texto, rápidamente volvió a meter el teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón...

_El celular de Lucca no dejaba de sonar._

Él estaba en otro lado, investigando hasta donde habían logrado burlar su seguridad y las formas en la que podían repararlo. Sin embargo, cuando tomó el celular y comenzó a revisar las notificaciones, su frente comenzó a distorsionarse más y más hasta el punto en que ya era bastante doloroso. Incluso su tez estaba teñida de rojo. Apagó el celular y corrió directamente hacia Vincenzo. _Comenzó a hablar en italiano:_

**"Tenemos más problemas."**

**"¿Qué pasó?"**

Vincenzo, quien lo escuchaba todo muy atentamente, distorsionó su expresión tanto como lo estaba haciendo Lucca.

**"Isaac dice que la condición en el hotel no es mejor. Los muchachos que estaban haciendo guardia fueron golpeados también".**

**"¡¿De qué estás hablando?!"**

**"Isaac se está haciendo cargo por el momento... Pero está mal. Los** **maltrataron** **bastante y los que lograron recuperar la memoria dijeron que la seguridad que pusimos en el ático también está perdida. Algunos están muertos."**

**"Ja, esa puta perra."**

_Una palabra que nunca había utilizado salió de la boca de Vincenzo_. Su imagen era completamente diferente de lo que habían visto en la mansión así que inevitablemente lo hizo sentir bastante incómodo.   
Fue horrible, cargar a Benjamin mientras lloraba y luego tener que dejarlo con su papá porque ya casi no podía respirar. Además de sentirse completamente impotente y triste, tanto el pecho como la cabeza le duelen como si le fuesen a explotar... Es posible que su oponente haya estado planeando y vigilando cuidadosamente desde el principio. _Esperando el momento justo para atacar._ Hubo algo que pasó por alto ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo? _¿Cuándo carajo?_

**"Abuelo, tengo algo que decir."**

Noah, quien aseguró el video **CCTV** mientras descargaba otros datos, se acercó tardíamente a Vincenzo... Su rostro, que generalmente es pálido, ahora lo está mucho más. ¡Docenas de veces más pálido!

**"¿Qué? ¿Encontraste algo?"**

Vincenzo tenía mucha prisa por dirigirse al hotel, pero de igual manera se detuvo y lo miró detenidamente el tiempo necesario como para ver la manera en que Noah se mordió los labios

**"No te he dicho una cosa... Es que, si Félix le decía al abuelo ibas a cancelar el viaje familiar y..."**

**"¿Félix? ¡Deja de hablar como imbécil y dime las cosas adecuadamente!"**

Vincenzo golpeó a Noah en la cabeza porque no hablaba bien y además, porque sacudía los hombros como si se estuviera muriendo de frío. Solo entonces, Noah abrió los ojos un montón y, sin aliento y escupiendo rápidamente cada una de sus palabras, **le contó absolutamente todo.** Que Félix había dicho que quería enfrentarlo y que no tenía miedo de ir con él.

**"Yo no sabía que esto sucedería".**

La voz de Noah, quien está apretando sus puños con fuerza, pierde su energía gradualmente y entonces, llega a un punto en donde se rompe. Estaba llorando, _escandalosa y bastante honestamente._ Igual a Benjamin y como si estuviera de verdad muy asustado y arrepentido por todo.  
Vincenzo solo lo miró fijamente y después, le sujetó del hombro para consolarlo un momento. Parecía que había perdido sus palabras y a la vez, que tenía muchas ganas de patearlo...

Noah se encogió en su lugar y sorbió la nariz, todavía con cara de llanto. Lucca, que también se había conmovido con él, _lo abrazó._

**"Ah. No me toques. Apestas."**

**"...** **Lo** **siento."**


	60. 37.1

_Tony está mirando a Isaac como si no supiera que más hacer para_ _confortarlo_ _._ Los ojos de Isaac no parpadean. **No**. Incluso se sentía como si hubiese olvidado la manera correcta de respirar.

Ahora, no tuvieron más remedio que contarle que quien había secuestrado a su esposo, era posiblemente **Theron William**. Theron, _el padre de_ _Félix_. El primer nombre que Vincenzo soltó cuando llegó a San Diego y hablaron todos juntos en la biblioteca. Esa vez estaba bastante curioso sobre ello porque, cuando mencionó su nombre, la cara de Félix se transformó en algo de verdad escalofriante.

Cuando vio a Noah, correr en dirección a algún lugar con un montón de papeles en las manos, lo abordó de inmediato y habló con él hasta que le dijo que Theron era el padre de su primo...

La relación entre padre e hijo era muy mala. Según lo que pudo escuchar en el **juego de la verdad** , Félix estaba muy triste de hablar sobre él e incluso parecía realmente perturbado al recordarlo. Después de eso, trato de ser lo más empático posible y lo consoló diciendo que **eran iguales.** Que lo entendía perfectamente porque su padre y el suyo fueron de lo peor, y eso era cierto... _¡Pero no sabía que realmente se parecían en todo!_ Es decir, había sido lo suficientemente hijo de puta como para lograr secuestrarlo en un viaje familiar. Además, atacaron el hotel y aniquilaron a la mayoría de los guardias. _¿Qué tipo de humano repugnante era?_ _¿Es una persona relacionada con la mafia?_ Noah lo había dicho antes, Félix era el mejor Alfa, uno realmente dominante, fuerte y habilidoso así que _¿Qué truco utilizó para llevárselo con él?_

Isaac, que suspiró con fuerza, comenzó a empacar todo lo que le fue posible mientras todavía se aferraba a su bebé, _que parecía lo suficientemente cansado de llorar como para hacer alguna otra cosa._ Luego, sacaron a todos de allí y comenzaron a ejecutar un tipo de "Plan de escape". Vincenzo y Noah, Jessica también...

Tenían prisa por salir de Disneyland lo antes posible así que, cuando se dirigieron rumbo al auto y comenzó a escucharse el **Pow, pow, pow,** y luego, **las explosiones sobre su cabeza**... Todos parecían tan honestamente confundidos que dejaron de caminar.

Los fuegos artificiales llenan el cielo, uno después de otro. A fin de cuentas, _el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales es lo más destacado en las noches de Disneyland._ Benjamin, que estaba en sus brazos, de repente levantó la cabeza y dijo algo similar a un **"wow".** Sobre ellos, una llama colorida estalló una vez más, sacando una bruma oscura que sacudió completamente la tierra...   
Fue un espectacular show de fuegos artificiales que coloreó la oscuridad. Incluso mientras Benjamin bloquea sus oídos con ambas manos, sube la barbilla y abre demasiado la boca y los ojos, _como si estuviera poseído por la belleza deslumbrante que brilla igual a si fuera solamente para él._ No solo el niño, sino también los adultos estaban viendo. Vincenzo, Noah todos miraron hacia el cielo sin intentar subir al auto. Sin embargo, pronto Isaac se obligó a entrar dentro del **Rolls** **Royce** y luego, estiró la mano para que su madre lo imitara también.

A diferencia del viaje de ida, el asiento de Félix estaba vacío ahora... **Y se siente excepcionalmente grande también.** Isaac lo miró por un momento y luego observó por la ventanilla: Los fuegos artificiales que bordan el cielo en formas coloridas duraron mucho tiempo, incluso aunque el auto había comenzado a moverse...

**"Félix..."**

Isaac, mirando todavía hacia el cielo, _llamó a su nombre un par de veces_. Era un nombre que le hacía sentir bien cuando lo decía así que lo repitió una y otra vez. Todo el tiempo...

 _ **Félix... Los fuegos artificiales hacen que todo se ilumine ¿Los estás viendo? El sonido es tan fuerte que sacude toda la ciudad así que... ¿Lo estás escuchando? ¿Estás viendo... Esa llama preciosa que llena cada parte del cielo? Si es así, si logras ver y oír lo mismo que yo, si estás vivo, es suficiente para mí. Estaré bien mientras tú estés bien.**_  
 _ **Te prometo que**_ _ **no**_ **importa dónde estés ni en que parte o quién sea el que te tenga en este momento...**

_**Voy a ir por ti.** _


	61. 38

_Era tarde._

Isaac se fue de Disneyland con Benjamin y con su madre y buscaron un lugar en el que pudieran detenerse a descansar. Después de todo, el lugar donde se estaban quedando era un desastre y no podía dejar que estuvieran allí. Rodeados de cadáveres, sangre, feromonas Alfa y cosas rotas.

Por lo tanto, a diferencia de **Vincenzo** y **Noah** , que habían planeado quedarse allí un poco más para solucionarlo tanto como les fuera posible, Isaac estaba en el auto. Mirando a su bebé chupar su dedo y a su madre cerrar los ojos como si quisiera un momento para pensar...  
Esta vez, Tony se encargó de todo, encontrando un hotel que en realidad no estaba del todo lejos. Era una _suite_ con dos habitaciones separadas, una para él y otra donde pudiera dormir su madre y el niño. También le habían conseguido una pequeña escolta... Sin embargo, Isaac no puede relajarse ni siquiera estando allí. Desde el momento en que Noah comenzó a recopilar información para localizar a Félix supo que tenía que alistarse para pelear una dura guerra. No, posiblemente fue desde antes. Cuando entró al baño y descubrió que el piso tenía un montón de manchas rojas y un mensaje extraño en la pared.

Después de hablar con Tony, Isaac se encargó completamente de Benjamin. Es muy tarde, mucho más de la hora en que normalmente se acuesta, pero Benjamin todavía está más que despierto y también se encuentra muchísimo más alterado que de costumbre. Pensó que dormiría toda la noche porque había deambulado por cada parte de Disneylandia durante el día pero parecía difícil que el niño lograra cerrar los ojos. Debido a lo que había pasado con Félix, se aferraba a él mientras lloraba y gritaba **_"¿Dónde está papá?" "¿Dónde está papá?"_**   
Isaac se traga las lágrimas, le pone su pijama y se acuesta en la cama para intentar que comience a dormir. Como siempre, pone una cara sonriente, le dice que lo ama bastante, que su papá estará allí en cualquier momento y le da un beso de buenas noches para después salir de la habitación y dejarle el paso completamente libre a su madre, que lo mira como si quisiera abrazarlo con fuerza y comenzar a consolarlo...

_Isaac no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de miradas._

**"Tony, tengo algo que pedirte ¿Bueno?"**

Isaac, parado en la puerta de la habitación y encerrado completamente en sus pensamientos, le dirigió una mirada completamente extraña a Tony mientras él solo esperaba en silencio justo en frente.   
La petición que tenía era simple: **Quería ir donde estaba Vincenzo para comenzar a ayudar con el caso de su esposo.** Sin embargo, antes de tener una respuesta, Isaac ya se estaba preparando y pronto comenzó una rapida caminata rumbo a la recepción del hotel. El pasillo alfombrado se tragaba incluso los pasos más fuertes de Isaac y hacía que cada pequeño eco se perdiera hasta que ya no quedaba nada...

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Isaac apretó los puños con fuerza y, _luego dejó de moverse._ De repente, las palmas de sus manos están húmedas de sudor y su corazón se siente como si pudiera escapar por su garganta. Isaac, que suspiró brevemente, frotó sus dedos sobre sus jeans y cerró los ojos para intentar tranquilizarse. Estaba nervioso y bastante asustado y ahora, ya que había dejado de sostener a su hijo o de sonreír para su madre, se sentía igual a si fuera a morir. Dios _¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer cuando se siente tan mal en un momento en que debería estar tranquilo?_   
Isaac, que se tapó la boca una última vez, se movió rápidamente y tomó el elevador para ir de inmediato a la puerta principal.

Cuando salió, la brisa de otoño repentinamente dispersó su cabello. El sur tiene un clima desértico y el sol siempre parece estar arriba por lo que casi nunca llueve. No obstante, _se puede percibir completamente la diferencia entre el día y la noche._ Hacía frío...  
Pensando en nuevas cosas peligrosas, Isaac se frotó los brazos expuestos bajo sus mangas cortas y entonces caminó directo al sedán que esperaba frente al estacionamiento del hotel. Tony estaba allí, casi corriendo detrás de él mientras gritaba que **no podía ir solo...** Pero Isaac subió, puso el seguro de todas las puertas y gritó que se quedara para cuidar de Benjamin y de su madre.

Cuando el sedán se movió suavemente hacia la oscuridad, _comenzó a llorar_... Aunque fue un accidente.


	62. 38.1

Del lado del hotel no había policías ni algún tipo de movimiento extraño así que, gracias a esto, la atmósfera no estaba toda abarrotada... _Aunque el aire seguía estando terriblemente pesado._

Sus hombros estaban casi completamente comprimidos mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hotel. Aunque ahora, a diferencia de la primera vez, el olor de la pólvora flotando en el aire y el olor sangriento se habían intensificado de un modo considerable. El aire acondicionado estaba soplando lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir frío, _pero olía_. Era un aroma que hacía que los sentimientos incómodos se volvieran todavía más fuertes. Un aroma familiar y desagradable.

Cuando Isaac llegó a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que todas las bajas y lesiones habían sido eliminadas y resueltas hasta cierto punto. Luego, sin siquiera reparar en los subordinados que todavía estaban ordenando la habitación, se acercó al lugar donde estaban **Vincenzo** y **Noah**. Se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar, intercambiando un par de papeles extraños junto con **Lucca**... Al igual que en el baño, los hombres tienen una cara terrible y endurecida y, sin embargo, cuando lo ven llegar se levantan y abren los ojos como si estuvieran tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a él.

_Fue Vincenzo quien comenzó la conversación primero._

**"Estás aquí. ¿Cómo está Benjamin?"**

Isaac se acercó a él, pero solamente porque parecía preocupado.

**"Un poco ansioso, pero está bien. Mi madre se hará cargo".**

**"No tengo cara para verla después de lo que le hice pasar".**

**"Ella es fuerte"** **.**

En respuesta a la oración tan clara de Isaac, Vincenzo suspiró brevemente, asintió con la cabeza y luego, _se quedó en silencio otra vez._ Como si tuviera un nudo enorme en la garganta que se elevaba hasta volverlo de un terrible color gris oscuro.

**"¿Han tenido ya algún contacto con Theron?"**

Luego se sentó en silencio y miró a su alrededor hasta llegar con Noah. Los ojos firmes que se enfrentan a él, son terriblemente negros. Tan teñidos que era imposible conocer su interior. 

Noah le mostró su laptop:

**"No parece estar por los alrededores así que ahora estamos esperando que nos contacte. Confíamos en que lo hará pronto."**

A diferencia de los otros empleados de Vincenzo, Noah no parecía tener ningún tipo de energía o fuerza sobre él. Estaba apagado, con los hombros caídos y manchas profundamente rojas debajo de los ojos y en la punta de la nariz. Isaac asintió en silencio, mirando al hombre sorber su nariz como si todavía estuviera goteando aunque en realidad estaba seco...   
Hubo silencio entre ellos por un momento largo pero, de alguna manera, **Lucca** estaba completamente inmóvil y cerrado. Como una almeja. Ninguno puede hablar fácilmente, solo se sientan. Escuchando el segundero del reloj moviéndose ruidosamente. _Tick_ _tick_ _tick_ _._

Entonces, el celular de Vincenzo vibró igual a si de repente le hubieran mandado un montón de mensajes o notificaciones para algo importante e, inmediatamente después, todos volvieron a ponerse erguidos y atentos... _Había tensión en la habitación cuando Vincenzo contestó el teléfono sin dudarlo_. Noah agarró su tableta y comenzó a teclear hasta conseguir abrir el programa de rastreo. Sus ojos color oliva brillaban como antes había visto brillar los de Félix: **Un** **depredador con su presa al frente...**

**"¿Hola?"**

Vincenzo, que se puso el teléfono en la oreja, inició la conversación.

**"Tanto tiempo sin escuchar su voz, señor Felice."**

Bajó la espalda y estrechó los ojos, como tratando de escuchar su voz con más detalle... La mano de Vincenzo, colocada sobre la mesa, se curvó y se apretó hasta formar un puño mientras Isaac solo se inclinaba, _intentando escuchar el sonido proveniente del altavoz_.


	63. 38.2

Félix estaba mirando al hombre que se encontró sentado frente a él ...   
Estaban los dos, metidos en una limusina con una estructura similar a la _Rolls_ _Royce_ en la que los llevaron a todos a Disneyland.

Mientras intentaba analizar todo lo que estaba pasando, Félix movió lentamente sus manos atadas y descubrió que también estaba amarrado sus pies.   
_Maldición_ , antes de subir al auto solo perdió la consciencia por un momento ¡Un minuto tal vez! y ahora estaba completamente perdido y transportado como un costal ... _¿O cuánto tiempo había_ _pasado_ _realmente?_ _¿Fue por la droga que le inyectaron?_ Cuando lo enfrentó, incluso antes de que le cortara el brazo, casualmente dijo algo como **"Traigan la medicina" "Inyecten la medicina"** Era un inhibidor de feromonas cien veces más fuerte que los que había utilizado antes para calmar su celo así que podría decirse que se trataba más bien de un arma. ¡No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía utilizar sus feromonas para pelear!

Poco después de darse cuenta de ese hecho absurdo, Félix notó que todo se estaba poniendo terriblemente oscuro y, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente ... Estaba esta situación de estar sentado en la limusina frente al autor intelectual del ataque. Ah, _carajo_. Incluso se siente como si le hubiera pasado un camión encima ...

**"¿Estás despierto ahora?"**

Cuando el hombre que tenía toda su atención puesta en la ventana sintió la aguda mirada de Félix, giró los ojos de inmediato y se enfrentó completamente a él. Eran ojos marrones, pupilas como piedras que no reflejaban ni la más mínima emoción. Una cara tan apagada que le hizo sentir deprimido con solo verlo ... La última vez que lo enfrentó fue hace casi 10 años así que ponerle unos 40 años de edad era lo más lógico. Sin embargo, la apariencia del hombre que conoció esa vez y su apariencia de ahora eran absolutamente diferentes. _¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto?_ Cree que definitivamente no es normal

**"Entonces ..."**

**"Dios, mira tu maldita cara. Tienes toda la facha de un empresario de mediana edad en banca rota que acaba de enterarse que su esposa está embarazada ... Y que además no es el papá."**

La primera palabra de Félix, que estaba mirando al hombre, _fue una frase estúpida que en realidad tenía un punto._ Parecía un hombrecito muy triste que estaba entrando a una etapa mucho peor.   
  
**"Es la cara de un hombre que ya no tiene nada".**

No hubo respuesta cuando se acomodó un poco mejor, con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho y la boca en una curva que expresaba una completa y total burla.

 **"Entonces necesitas más dosis ¿Eh? Ya que pareces tan activo como para decir tanta** **tontería** **..."**


	64. 39

**"No lo sabía antes, pero ahora que te veo ... Te ves exactamente como tu madre. Tal vez, en realidad eres igual a Vincenzo."**

El hombre, quien todavía miraba a Félix con bastante curiosidad, confesó sus pensamientos con una voz demasiado baja. _Era un tono igual de apagado que su expresión_ . Sonaba aburrido.

**"No me importa lo que digas y no me importa si me parezco o no a mi madre ... Solo, dime lo que quieres. Hablemos rápido y terminemos rápido también."**

_Intentó recordar lo que había sucedido estando en Disneyland._ Fue a comprar café ... No, antes de eso, fue al baño. Cuando se estaba secando las manos con una toalla de papel, un Omega delgado entró y ... Se aventó a sus brazos. Literalmente cayó sobre él y lo abrazó como si were amantes de toda la vida. Fue en ese momento _cuando Félix lo sujetó involuntariamente también_ .   
Jack y Kevin, que lo siguieron, corrieron y le quitaron al extraño omega de encima.

**"Oh, lo siento. Fue un accidente".**

El Omega se disculpó por caer contra él y Jack le respondió colocando mala cara. No había escuchado bien en realidad pero, estaba seguro de que la voz gruñona era lo suficientemente amenazante como para asustar a cualquiera.

**"Detente, estoy bien. No pasó nada".**

Félix, que le ordenó a Jack que lo dejara en paz ... Comenzó a reparar un poco más en el Omega que tenía un ambiente y un físico completamente diferentes a los que tenía Isaac. _Lo miró como si fuera una criatura asombrosa:_ Tenía una apariencia bonita y un físico brillante y delgado, hermoso por donde lo vieras. Su esposo tenía un físico sólido y una altura considerable así que se sintió, como si hubiera olvidado por un momento como los otros omegas hasta que lo tuvo allí de frente. Incluso aunque Noah también era delgado y bonito. **Le gustó** , y eso era completamente ilógico porque nunca le había gustado nadie desde hace cuatro años, _cuando de repente tuvo un ciclo de calor complicado y se acostó con un Omega._ Ah ... Isaac era fabuloso. Lo había llenado tanto de su olor que siempre lo estuvo buscando a él, siempre tuvo sed de él ... Supo que era su destino desde el primer beso que compartieron así que ¿Cómo es que otro hombre le estaba encantando tanto? ¿Cómo es que quería tanto tomarlo ...?

¿Tomarlo ...?

Cierto, _Isaac quería tomar un café_ .

Félix pronto comenzó a parpadear y volvió la cabeza. Oh Dios mío. Isaac seguía afuera ¿No es cierto? Estaba esperando por él junto con su hijo así que ... _¿Qué estaba haciendo en primer lugar?_  
Intentó apresurarse para salir de allí pero no pudo moverse ni unos pasos. Su cabeza estaba retumbando igual a si tuviera un _gong_ adentro.

En ese momento lo sentimos ... ¿El mal presentimiento que tenía era por un Omega? _¿Es una broma?_

**"¡Jack!"**

Félix gritó y se acercó a ellos para intentar advertirles que algo estaba mal con él pero, su cuerpo, el que antes se sintió completamente fresco, _ahora estaba tan pesado como una bola de concreto_ . El dolor de cabeza comenzó a empeorar ya empeorar hasta que sus ojos se desenfocaron ... Estaba sordo, mudo y era difícil concentrarse en una sola cosa sin sentir que iba a explotar así que, extendió el brazo sin saberlo.

Entonces **Tak** , alguien le agarró la mano con fuerza y le rebanó la piel como si estuviera buscando algo importante adentro. Félix levanta los ojos, _pero no dice nada._ A diferencia del físico delgado, fue un gran agarre ...

**"Vaya, eres el mejor Alfa del mundo ¿No es verdad? No cualquiera puede aguantar una dosis como esta sin caerse."**

Félix, que sacudió su brazo lo más fuerte que pudo, se dio cuenta de que Jack y Kevin estaban desapareciendo frente a él como si alguien los estaba llevando lejos ... No solo ellos se van, sino que el baño en sí se sintió terriblemente vacío y blanco.   
No lo había notado antes pero, en la entrada del baño, justo a la derecha, hay una puerta extraña que tiene escrita la palabra **"Limpieza"** y de allí, varios hombres vestidos como conserjes comienzan a salir igual a si ya lo hubieran ensayado con anticipación ...

Quería decir algo, pero una respiración diferente le llenó la barbilla e interfirió con sus palabras. Unos dientes le mordieron los labios ... _¿Qué estaba pasando y por qué nunca lo había experimentado en su vida?_ La atmósfera era muy desagradable y sintió, _solamente sintió como si no fuera él ..._ Es decir, en otras ocasiones lo empujado y golpeado contra el retrete hasta desbaratar su cabeza, pero ahora, se pregunta por qué está tan indefenso.

 **"Oh, mi hermoso Alfa ... Quiero que me sigas en silencio ¿De acuerdo? No te** **alborotes** **y todo terminará antes de que puedas darte cuenta."**

Es difícil llegar al otro lado mientras sostiene un hombre más alto y más corpulento que él, moviéndose de un lado para otro como si estuviera derritiéndose ... _Así que pide ayuda._ Félix, por su parte, trataba de deshacerse de esas manos desagradables que parecían enraizado por completo a sus dedos, pero descoordina tanto que no parece saber incluso donde están o que estaban haciendo ... El Omega le había metido las uñas bajó la piel del brazo porque el aparato que había acercado a él, _no dejaba de decirle que tenía un GPS justo en esa parte ..._

**"¿Qué quieres?"**

Cuando el hombre preguntó, el Omega solo se encogió de hombros.

 **"Vamos a salir de aquí para hablar afuera. Te dí un inhibidor muy fuerte así que no sería conveniente para ninguno de los dos que de pronto** **perdieras** **la cabeza por completo. Si eso pasara, debería que administrarte más dosis ... Y sería muy peligroso tomar tantos químicos, cariño ¿Si comprendes? "**

**"Algo como eso ..."**

**Mierda** ¿En qué se había equivocado? ¿¡Cuándo fue que lo inyectó !? En el momento en que lo golpeó y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, _hubo una sensación de hormigueo dentro de su palma_ ... Sin embargo, en lugar de dolor o alguna otra señal de alarma, estaban los gritos de Jack diciendo que era mejor que se quitara de allí si no quería problemas.   
Félix bajó la mirada a su muñeca y parpadeó, intentando enfocar algo aunque tenía los ojos completamente nublados y casi oscuros ... En su mano, justo donde estuvo el hormigueo, _estaban unas marcas bastante extrañas._ No era que le hubo metido una aguja, parecía más bien un pequeño botón. Un dispositivo que le administraba droga con el puro hecho de presionarlo.

 **"Mira, te diré el motivo por el que te conviene dejar de luchar. Tienes a tu Omega, tu hijo, tu abuelo y tu primo, todos dentro del parque. No importa que sea un parque temático tan protegido como este ¿Verdad? Ya lo viste ... Porque yo ya llegué hasta este nivel y nadie me ha detenido. Así que ¿Qué crees que pasará con ellos? ¿Piensas que no estoy en todas partes? ¿Qué no puedo decir** **_Hazlo_** **y hacer volar la cabeza de tu bebé? "** ****

Era una amenaza bastante obvia, la intimidación normal de que su familia saldría lastimada si no mantenía la calma ... Félix lo intentó, _pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada_ . Bueno, su familia tenía guardias y, más importante que eso, tenía a Isaac. **¿Cómo iba a tomarlo en serio cuándo el hombre con el que se casó llevaba una pistola en el bolsillo de su pantalón?** Era muy gracioso imaginarse a ÉL venciendo a alguien como SU COMPAÑERO.

El Omega le empujó la cabeza para abajo.

**"Creo que piensas que mis palabras fueron divertidas, pero no es una amenaza vacía".**

Su voz se volvía más y más fuerte mientras que la visión de Félix solo se ponía considerablemente más borrosa. Al mismo tiempo, sintió como lo empujaban para atrás y luego como le levantaban las piernas igual a si fuera un niño pequeño ... Obviamente pensó que podía patearlo y luego, si lo tiraban, gatearía o encontraría la manera de correr para pedir ayuda. Claro, fue imposible. _Y sus pensamientos solo se quedaron siendo eso ..._

Entonces, los hombres que lo sostenían vieron una pequeña máquinita con forma de botón debajo de sus zapatos. _También tenía un GPS allí,_ tal vez había más en su ropa.

**"¡Tiren eso a la basura! Ya veremos con los demás".**

Cuando el Omega lo ordenó, con esa voz absolutamente contundente, el botón fue desprendido y arrojado a la basura sin esperar por otro momento ...   
Félix miró gracias al espejo del baño, pero seguía sin comprender lo que estaba haciendo _. ¿Qué tenía en zapato? ¿Qué tenía en el brazo?_

Hubiera estado bien no moverse por puras suposiciones y escuchar las palabras de Isaac sobre ir juntos después de que terminara el desfile. Debió mandar solo a Jack, debió moverse diferente, debió dejar atrás esa idea de ir por Theron, debió sujetar a Benjamin y decirle que no iría a ninguna parte. Debió, decirles que los amaba una vez más. Un momento más ...

_Debió ..._

Félix suspiró y ... Eso fue lo último que hizo. Suspados ya no soportaron el peso así que terminaron por dejarse absorber por esa oscuridad que parecía una cortina.


	65. 40

**"¿No dijiste que ibas a tenerlo** **_" Comiendo de la palma de tu mano "_** **para cuando lo trajeras?"** ****

**"Bueno ... Es un Alfa complicado. La droga no sirvió mucho en él."**

Con la espalda pegada al asiento, Félix permanece con la cabeza en alto y los ojos casi totalmente. Sin embargo, sus pupilas se mueven, como si estaba buscando algo importante en todo esto ... _La mirada marrón que tiene en frente es completamente molesta._ Mirándolo así, tan cerca, no había ningún rincón que realmente pareciera ser el de su padre biológico. **Pero lo era** . Theron y él tenían la misma sangre dentro de sus cuerpos, aunque la apariencia, la personalidad, la atmósfera y los ojos no eran similares en absoluto. En primer lugar, todo en Félix era una herencia materna y, como creció bajo el techo de Vincenzo desde los dos años, su comportamiento, voz y expresión facial eran idénticos a los de él. Se volvió similar, _todo un Felice_. En cambio, Theron es un completo extraño. Carajo. **¡Hubiese preferido morir antes de ser arrastrado de esa manera ante él!**

Pensando en ello, Félix movió la cabeza hasta conseguir pegarla a la ventanilla del automóvil. Era uno diferente del primero así que _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?_ Estaba bastante oscuro por lo que parece que se quedó dormido un buen rato ... Seguro ya descubrieron el desastre del baño y ahora están investigando cada parte del hotel. Ja, posiblemente Vincenzo está enojado, Noah está llorando como un loco e Isaac ...

**"Isaac debe estar muy preocupado por mí ..."**

Fue cuando habló inconscientemente que Theron lo miró.

**"¿Isaac?"**

Theron se sintió curioso y confundido hasta el punto en que se había incluido un poco más contra él ... Pero luego, rápidamente, _recordó lo que venía en el informe._

 **"Ah ¿Te refieres a tu pareja? ¡Con razón la droga no funcionó bien! Estás enlazado, ¿No es cierto? Que tonto. No había pensado en eso porque no creí que fuera posible viniendo de ti pero, mírate. ¡Enlazado con una pequeña zorrita Omega! Tan** **formal."** Un aire espeso llenó el interior del automóvil, era una ira impresionante que salía por cada parte de su piel hasta mezclarse completamente con el olor del aromatizante ... Sin embargo, como si eso no le pareciera sorprendente, Theron solo se sentó un poco más casualmente. Retando a Félix, quien encogió los hombros de pura frustración. **"De todas formas. No importa si tienes una pareja o un hijo o una bonita casa feliz ... Lo que yo quiero es más importante."**

Ese hombre, al igual que el Omega que va a su lado, parecen un completo y total desastre. Arroja una atmósfera que dice **"No me importa nada más que lo que quiero hacer."** Así que, cuanto más lo mira, más difícil le es pensar que se trata de un jefe de la mafia. _Es más creíble imaginar que es el dueño de una tienda de abarrotes_ .

**"¿Qué carajo quieres?"**

Entonces, cruzando una pierna, Theron puso las manos sobre las rodillas y contempló el rostro enojado que tenía solamente para él ... Sonrió:

**"Um ... Veo que también eres de actitud desesperada ¿Eh? Es mucho para procesar y en realidad recién vamos comenzando. No es bueno ir corriendo."**

**"Creeme, es mejor deshacerse de las cosas sucias rápidamente".**

**"Si es así, supongo que es algo que no se puede evitar".** Theron, que no parpadeó ni una sola vez, incluso después de escuchar palabras así de fuertes. Volvió a despegar los labios: **"Hay dos cosas que quiero".**

**"¿Me viste cara de tienda de ropa? No hago promociones, solo una cosa."**

**"Dos cosas".**

Theron fingió que no lo había escuchado y continuó con su oración, tenía una cara de póker impresionante que incluso parecía ser peor que la de Isaac. Sin embargo, aunque su Omega no sabía como expresar correctamente lo que sintió, su semblante estaba lleno de un montón de pensamientos y emociones intensas y hermosas. Theron, por otro lado, _es literalmente una máquina sin nada dentro de él._

**"La primera es una lista. Una que curiosamente, está en manos de tu abuelo".**

**"... ¿Lista?"**


	66. 40.1

**"La primera es una lista. Una que curiosamente, está en manos de tu abuelo".**

**"¿Lista?"**

**"Sí. Verás, es una lista antigua y no estoy seguro de si será útil o no pero, sé que existe. Y definitivamente la necesito."**

A diferencia de Félix, que estaba perplejo por la existencia de algo así, Theron parecía convencido de que era real y, más importante todavía, que era muy importante. **Una lista...** De ninguna manera _¿Vincenzo tenía secretos para él?_ ¡Que traidor!   
Félix, que rápidamente estaba organizando sus pensamientos y recuerdos... _No pudo encontrar nada_. Ni siquiera estaba la posibilidad de que estuviera allí, enterrado en alguna parte de su cerebro.

Algo que Vincenzo no le dijo pero que Theron conoce... _Interesante_.

**"Para explicarlo mejor, al parecer tiene algunos nombre importantes dentro. Es valioso, así que pensé que Vincenzo estaría tan asustado por perderlo que lo llevaría al hotel también... Ya ves, no tuve nada de éxito. Es decir, debió estar al alcance ¿No es verdad? Pero no había nada."**

**"¿Entraste al hotel?"**

**"No fue difícil"**

**"¿No fue difícil? Maldito idiota ¿Qué hiciste?"**

Ya había pensado que era lo suficientemente loco como para seguirlo hasta el baño de un centro turístico... _¿Pero al hotel?_ Obviamente era una proclamación de guerra.

**"Me gusta que sepan de mi presencia".**

Félix escupió una carcajada absolutamente amarga ante su comentario estúpido y, de todas maneras, estaba seguro de que este hombre era terriblemente _determinado_ y terco. Bueno, de lo contrario no habría dejado Italia y no habría viajado por horas hasta California solo para secuestrarlo dentro de Disney _¿Y decía que él era el de la actitud desesperada?_ ¡Por favor!

**"Mira, entiendo que es importante pero definitivamente las cosas se hubieran solucionado más rápido si hubieses actuado diferente y no como un novato."**

**"Yo hago las cosas como quiero."**

**"Sí, también yo... Es solo que pensé que** **apreciabas** **un poco más tu patética vida como para atreverte a actuar así."**

**"Es gracioso que digas eso cuando la única vida que va a perderse es la tuya."**

**"Dios, ¡Que miedo! Ahora estoy muy asustado ¿Qué será de mi?"** Félix se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento para poder tener una mejor vista de sus ojos. **"Quiero que lo intentes,** _ **mi pequeña zorrita**_ **"**

**"Félix, me pregunto cuanto tiempo más podrás seguir estando con esa actitud tan descarada."**

**"Nací así, y creo que seguiré actuando justo de esta manera hasta que me muera. Perdón,** **_hasta que me mates._ ** **Ya me había olvidado de eso".**

**"¿No viste lo que puede hacer mi Omega? Tus feromonas, el arma más grande que tienes, se han vuelto** **inutilizables**. **¡Mírate! Incluso tus extremidades están atadas. ¿Qué es lo que realmente tienes contra mi ahora? Deberías estar suplicando en vez de amenazar al aire".**

 **"No me da miedo perderme a mi mismo..."** Y realmente no estaba asustado por nada de lo que pudieran hacer contra él. Dijo que habían suprimido sus feromonas y atado sus manos pero _¿Qué importaba realmente?_ Puede decir con toda honestidad que a pasado por cosas de más terror que esas, _y ninguna lo tenía a él como protagonista_. **"Hay hombres peores que yo... Hay personas más valiosas que yo. Es solo que eres un estúpido y no te diste cuenta."**

**"¿Qué? Me parece que le tienes mucha fe a ese anciano..."**

Una voz infinitamente poderoso sonó desde el fondo de su garganta. Sus pupilas azules ahora están mucho más coloreadas que antes, como el mar profundo. Theron frunció el ceño ante el aura que desprendía el cuerpo de su hijo. No era lo que esperaba de una persona atada y en realidad, _fue el primer cambio verdadero en su expresión desde que se despertó_ : **"En realidad, hay alguien más aterrador que mi abuelo. Si me tocas, morirás. Si muero, morirás también. De hecho ya estás muerto solamente por hacer ese extraño numerito en el baño."**

La voz lenta y amenazante de Félix llenó el interior del automóvil de tal manera, que Theron guardó silencio y dejó la boca completamente cerrada. De hecho tenía mucha curiosidad por eso de **_"Si me tocas morirás."_** ¿Una persona más fuerte que Vincenzo?

Félix, que lo miró de cerca, de repente sonrió:

**"Verás el infierno pronto."**

Que divertido.

**"Pues que así sea."**


	67. Buscando a Félix 41

El automóvil estaba absolutamente en calma. A veces se escuchaba el sonido del traqueteo cuando había un movimiento demasiado brusco pero, por lo demás, estaba tan tranquilo como si todos estuviesen muertos. _Nadie hablaba._ El auto no tenía ventanas y el asiento del conductor estaba dividido. El interior era espacioso, pero no había asientos ordinarios. En ambas paredes tenían algo así como una banca larga de metal y quince hombres, completamente uniformados y de apariencia fuerte, estaban sentados justo allí. No había cinturones de seguridad así que todos se movían de un lado a otro. Había un chico que se tocaba la punta de los dedos todo el tiempo, uno que limpiaba sus zapatos y muchos otros que tenían los ojos cerrados, igual a si estuvieran tomando una siesta... Los que siguen con los ojos abiertos solamente se miran entre si y luego, _observan al sujeto sentado al lado de Lucca._ Algunas personas lo conocían, otros solo habían escuchado rumores: Ese era el esposo del señor Félix, Omega, enlazado, y ahora líder de equipo.

Al principio estaban completamente en desacuerdo. Suavizaron su reacción solo gracias a las duras palabras de Lucca pero, claro, las quejas permanecieron muy firmes.

**_"¿Tenemos que seguir las palabras de un Omega, en serio?"_ **

**_"¿A qué nos va a ayudar? ¿A perder?"_ **

**_"Solo un estorbo más"._ **

O eso es lo que decían... Hasta que el hombre del problema, comúnmente llamado por todos _"El Omega"_ , se mostró finalmente frente a ellos.

En un momento, todos los muchachos insatisfechos endurecieron la cara y cerraron la boca. _Había más miedo en sus ojos que la duda y la burla inicial._

**_"¿Eso es un Omega?"_ **

**_"Nunca he visto algo semejante."_ **

Los guardias, que tragaron saliva con demasiada fuerza, miraron a Isaac con una mirada extremadamente confundida. _¿Qué demonios era eso?_ Llevaba una playera de cuello de tortuga negra, pantalones negros y un chaleco antibalas pegado a un cuerpo musculoso. Parecía bastante cruel, con esos ojos negros y aquellos guantes de piel reforzados. Algunos pensaron que era un tipo genial y otros que se trataba de una broma. Sostenía una metralleta, no una pistola común.

Mientras estaba con Noah haciendo una prueba en sus auriculares, los espectadores solo pudieron encogerse de hombros e intercambiar dudas silenciosas. Había una peligrosa sensación abrumadora que hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio... ¡Da miedo! **¡Realmente da miedo!** Todos los presentes contenían la respiración y miraban a Isaac. ¡Ni siquiera podían preguntar algo porque no se atrevían a hacerlo! Era de esos que daban la ilusión de ser un líder nato y de haber participado en un montón de peleas sangrientas. _¿Ese tipo es el compañero Omega de Félix?_ Fue difícil de creer...

El jefe Félix tiene un gusto realmente muy inusual

Los chicos, todavía nerviosos por la figura de Isaac, caminan a su espalda como si fueran gatos pequeños huyendo de un perro enorme. Montan el mismo auto y después de eso, unos fingen estar ocupados en otros asuntos mientras que la mayoría prefiere hacerse los dormidos. Es un sitio incómodo, por supuesto... Y es difícil incluso parpadear cuando se está sentado en el mismo espacio. Solo Lucca parecía poder mirarlo y hablarle ocasionalmente, pero él ni siquiera miró a nadie más o se presentó o, al menos dijo **Hola.**

Solo pueden, suspiraron brevemente y desear llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible.

Isaac sabe lo que están pensando así que se sienta derecho y mira hacía el frente... Incluso si no es una persona con muchos cambios en su expresión facial, su rostro está muchísimo más duro de lo que pensó que lo estaría. Fue difícil, _estar allí conociendo las razones._ Isaac apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos como lo habían hecho los otros hombres. Dios, se siente como si todavía faltaran horas y horas para llegar, como si el tiempo no pasara realmente _. ¿Es adecuado decir que subieron al vehículo y le asignaron personal apenas entró la madrugada?_ Sin embargo, desde el momento en que dejó a Benjamin en el hotel y le dijo que lo amaba, estuvo listo para salir enseguida... **Y pelear.**

Fue una situación que se desenvolvió aparentemente rápido... _Y todo comenzó cuando Theron llamó._

Vincenzo fue bastante paciente con las órdenes y necesidades de Theron, _tratando de conseguir el máximo tiempo posible como para lograr que Noah encontrara su ubicación..._   
Estaba relajado, hablando lo necesario pero alargando sutilmente la conversación hasta que escuchó decir a su derecha:

**"¡¡Lo encontré!!"**

_Pero Vincenzo no pudo festejar._

**< ¿No crees que pueda matar a Félix? ¿Crees que voy a detenerme únicamente porque es mi sangre? Él es tu nieto, ** _**pero no lo considero mi hijo.** _ **Es más, en cualquier momento se me puede ocurrir meterle una navaja en el cuello mientras duerme y creeme, lo vería morir con mucho gusto. >**

**"Tú estás..."**

**< Entonces, antes de hacerme hablar y hablar sin sentido, dime ¿Quién crees que tiene desventaja en este juego?>**

Vincenzo era el tipo de hombre que actuaba siempre con sangre fría. Firme e imperturbable... Pero su boca se curva siempre que le responden de un modo tan intimidante. Su cara parece estar llena de ira mientras miraba al frente, _como si Theron estuviera allí._

**< Por favor, traiga la lista. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, piense en un buen trato para usted y para mí.>**

**"Eres bastante descarado ¿No es verdad?"**

**< No lo suficiente. Si lo fuera, diría algo como que lamento haberte dejado a Félix hace 33 años>**

_Theron habló lentamente así que Vincenzo guardó silencio otra vez_. Su voz, aún escuchada por el auricular, tenía un tono espeluznante.

**< Voy a ser honesto. En ese momento, debí haberlo matado. Supongo que tuve un momento de debilidad pero ¿Sabe qué?... No es demasiado tarde para corregirlo. Así que, pórtese bien, deme lo que pido o voy a ** **estrangularlo** **con mi cinturón. Con fuerza. >**

**"... Mi nieto me contó lo que cree que hiciste. Más bien, lo que yo ya sabía pero no quería aceptar como una realidad. Sobre Elena."**

**<... Ten cuidado con eso.>**

**"¿Cuidado con qué? ¡Estás amenazando con matar a mi nieto igual que como mataste a mi hija!**

**< ¡Fue por ** **Félix** **! ¡Todo lo que pasó, fue por culpa de él! >**

**"¡Fuiste tú, condenado hijo de puta!"**

La mano de Vincenzo, que sostenía su teléfono celular, _tembló con fuerza_. También lo hicieron las personas que estaban escuchando su conversación.   
Theron había estado en silencio por mucho tiempo gracias al grito enojado de Vincenzo, sin embargo, de pronto respiró hondo y abrió una nueva oración:

**< Yo la salve, señor Felice.>**

**"¡¿Qué?!"**

**< La salvé, pero ahora finge no saber nada mientras ** **actúa** **como un abuelo generoso y amoroso delante de Félix... >**

La voz de Theron, que había sido lo suficientemente alta como para sentirse bastante escandalosa, bajó hasta volverse muy pequeñita... Noah mirá a Vincenzo como diciendo **"Detente ya."** Pero el rostro del anciano, que era absolutamente oscuro, ahora también parece a punto de explotar. Las venas de su cuello eran incluso notables, latiendo y latiendo.  
Estaba esperando una nueva frase de Theron, _pero_ _este ya no respondió._

Acababa de colgar el teléfono

El celular, el que Vincenzo lanzó contra el suelo con toda la rabia del mundo, sonó y crujió con fuerza antes de explotar en pequeños pedacitos de cristal. Su respiración está agitada aunque Noah se levantó para tomar su hombro y ofrecerle un vaso de agua.

**"Tranquilo, abuelo. Eso es lo que quiere lograr."**

**"Pues esta haciendo un buen trabajo."**

Vincenzo gruñó, pero había logrado beber un gran trago de agua hasta casi dejar el vaso vacío _¿Hasta qué punto era la ira que tenía si estaba tan rojo como para parecer morado?_ Ni siquiera parecía poder hablar con nadie o al menos levantar los ojos...  
Cuando apretó el puño una vez más, subió la cabeza y miró a los hombres sentados allí. Noah, Lucca e Isaac estaban al frente. Todos eran cercanos a él, de una u otra manera.

**"Como dijo Noah, tenemos la ubicación. Solo queda prepararnos."**

El tono bajo y pesado de Lucca se escuchó por toda la habitación y después de eso, _el sonido del descontento apareció uno por uno._ Las opiniones fueron divididas.

**"Abuelo, quiero preguntarte algo"**

Isaac, que había escuchado todo adecuadamente, abrió su discurso. Era una voz indiferente, como siempre. Como si estuviese teniendo una conversación regular sobre el clima o los regalos para navidad.  
 _Vincenzo volvió los ojos hacia él_ :

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Quiero ir a encontrar a Félix también"**

**"Eso... No me importa si quieres, pero...."**

**"Entonces ya está."**


	68. 42

**"Entonces ya está."**

En respuesta a las palabras tan calmadas de Isaac, Vincenzo levantó las cejas... Era obvio que lo estaba pasando por alto, dijera lo que dijera.   
Como miembro de la mafia, no es difícil encontrar un hombre que pelee por la causa así que _¿Estará bien dejarlo hacer lo que quiera?_ En la policía militar y especial hay equipos de represión encargados del manejo de rehenes y la verdad, _es que ellos se mueven muy diferente y bajo reglas bastante extrañas._

 **"¿En serio crees poder?"** Lucca frunció el ceño y miró al hombre de arriba para abajo como si hubiese olvidado que todas las cicatrices de su cara y brazos, _habían sido completamente provocadas por Isaac._ **"Quiero decir, esta no es una pelea en el jardín ¿Entiendes? Son Alfas, y Alfas duros. Dominantes en su mayoría. No van a pelear limpio solamente por ti y, perdón... Pero sigues siendo un Omega."**

Isaac pensó en lo que estaba diciendo, _y asintió_. Había estado fingiendo toda su vida que era un Beta, en el ejército y fuera de él también. Por tanto tiempo que las cosas se sintieron completamente diferentes cuando dejó de huir y aceptó que era un Omega. Y es cierto... _Ser uno de ellos era una completa desventaja en un mundo que parecía empeñado en verlos morir bajo el pie de todos los demás._ Sin embargo, era valiente, se sentía orgulloso de si mismo y, estaba cansado de que todos pensaran que aún así no era suficiente.

**"Si tienes miedo, puedes quedarte."**

**"Espera hijo, Lucca tiene un punto allí. Es decir ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en el ejército actuando como un Omega real? Eres fuerte, eso nadie te lo quita... Pero ni siquiera sabemos si** **puedes** **disparar correctamente porque nunca te hemos visto hacerlo. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?"**

Pero las quejas no pudieron completarse. En un instante, Isaac ya estaba sosteniendo una Colt semiautomática que aparentemente había llevado todo el tiempo en el cinturón... **Y lo estaba haciendo frente a la cara de Vincenzo**. El movimiento de soltar el pasador de seguridad y tirar de la corredera hacia atrás fue tan rápido que incluso pareció imperceptible.  
Disparó a centímetros de él... Realmente, _pudo sentir como le pasaba por la oreja_. La postura era tensa y el hocico apuntaba con precisión.   
  
El aire pareció volverse más pesado pero Isaac solo estaba allí, sosteniendo el arma y apuntando a la cabeza del hombre como si no tuviera miedo de lo que podía o no pasar. _Justo entre sus cejas_. Parecía que apretaría el gatillo en cualquier momento, apenas abriera la boca otra vez...  
Los hombres de Vincenzo se reunieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**"¿Qué demonios haces? ¿¡Estás loco!?"**

**"Señor... Ahora mismo voy a probar lo realmente bueno que soy disparándole a una persona".** Su voz no temblaba y era lo suficientemente fría como para que todos lo sintieran también. Su pupila negra no parece mostrar emociones mientras que su pobre oponente ya estaba haciendo chirriar los dientes. **"Me pregunto en qué lugar debería hacerlo para dejarlos impresionados ¿En un ojo? ¿O les interesa ver cómo logro hacerle un agujero en los dientes? La sangre salpica tanto así..."**

**"Isaac..."**

Pero el hombre, con el arma apuntando exactamente en cada parte que mencionaba, _en realidad tenía una atmósfera bastante tranquila a su alrededor._

**"Vamos, baja el arma de una vez."**

**"No. Voy a eliminar por mi cuenta toda la información sucia y estúpida que este mundo tiene sobre los Omegas, lo prometo. Y si esta es la única manera de hacerlo... Entonces la voy a tomar."**

**"Noah, por Dios ¡Haz algo tú entonces!"**

Noah e Isaac parecían ser buenos amigos así que Vincenzo lo llamó como un recurso desesperado. Pero entonces **"Tang"** Noah aventó su tableta sobre la mesa y provocó un ruido bastante intenso. Era un hombre silencioso cuando estaba frente a la computadora pero, aparte de eso, él también era famoso por su personalidad altamente explosiva. Alzó los ojos:

 **"Yo también estoy jodidamente cansado de que todos hablen de los Omega como si fueran estúpidos. ¿Cuál punto tiene Lucca, abuelo? Porque yo puedo apostar frente a los dos que nadie puede vencer a Isaac, ¡Nadie puede traer de regreso a Félix más que él! ¡¡Y nadie puede encontrarlo más que yo!!** **¡Carajo, abuelo! ¡Yo también soy un maldito Omega!** **Y la verdad me muero de ganas por ver como perfora tu cabeza o la de Lucca si con eso logras despertarte** **... Tú, él, todos los Alfa sucios hablan mucho. Ahora van a escuchar."**

La energía incómoda de las palabras de Noah corre como agua fría por toda la habitación así que en realidad, **nadie dice nada.** Incluso Lucca, quien comenzó con el ataque imprudente a Isaac, simplemente se sienta y levanta las manos como para pedir **calma**. Estaba asintiendo y aceptando... Aunque todos pensaron que iba a reaccionar con fuerza después del evidente ataque a su señor.

**"¿Es suficiente?"**

Isaac fue el primero en romper el silencio incómodo.

 **"Bueno, ciertamente eso fue suficiente."** En un silencio todavía asfixiante, la breve oración de Vincenzo fluyó como un suspiro. **"Una actitud maravillosa... Definitivamente voy a llevarte a Italia cuando esto termine."**


	69. Al final 42.1

Isaac, que sostenía todavía la Colt entre las manos, la dejó caer demasiado violentamente contra la mesa del salón. Era el arma que Tony traía en el cinturón de su pantalón cuando lo condujo al hotel así que, _supuso que luego tenía que disculparse con él por llevársela sin decirle nada._

Finalmente, Isaac se sentó frente a Noah. ¡Dios! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡No tiene tiempo como para gastarlo en pelear porque su mayor prioridad es encontrar a Félix!  
Isaac se enderezó y miró a su alrededor: Todos estaban completamente en blanco así que pensó, _que estaría bien aprender a aplastar a las personas con palabras._ Justo como Noah. Elegante, hermoso e intimidante... Pero Isaac solamente lograba hacer lo último.

Como sea.

Comenzó a concentrarse en los problemas que tenía por delante. **Demonios** , están en un un gran lugar. Es el puerto más grande del sur de California y muchos de los barcos que atracan en el muelle vienen del extranjero _¿Cómo se puede hacer una inspección de todos?_ Los hombres de Vincenzo estaban averiguando si Theron se había escondido dentro de un contenedor o en un buque... Aunque en realidad, era un poco difícil entrar en todas esas áreas protegidas tan rápidamente como lo necesitaban.  
Isaac miró la tableta que Noah lanzó contra la mesa y comprobó la ruta. Theron está cerca de **Long** **Beach** , casi a unos pasos de la autopista central. Sin embargo, era más fácil creer en la teoría de que estarían buscando una ruta marítima... ¿ _Pero no es extraño aún así? ¿Por qué Theron reveló su posición?_ No se cree el cuento de que no supiera sobre el rastreo así que, es como si quisiera que fueran hacía él.

¿Pero qué más podían hacer cuando la vida de su esposo estaba en riesgo?

 **"¿Entonces?"** Vincenzo, que tenía el mentón en la mano, miró a Isaac. **"¿Qué hacemos, señor de la marina?"**

**"No queda de otra ¿O sí?"**

Isaac respondió sin dudar, pero las miradas de todos los demás parecen estar complemente nerviosas. Isaac sabía que existía la posibilidad de que esto fuera solamente una trampa para hacerles perder el tiempo y que Félix podría no estar allí sino en un lugar más alejado.

**Pero hasta las pequeñas migajas de pan llevan a alguna casa ¿No es verdad?**

**"Saldremos de inmediato."**

**"Bueno... Tony tiene los contactos. Afortunadamente este es el territorio de tráfico de Félix así que podemos traer el arsenal que necesites para acá"**

Isaac, que lo escuchaba todo muy atentamente, cerró los ojos por un momento mientras solo asentía y asentía... Luego, lo miró. _Una pupila negra intensa._

**"Pero primero, hay una cosa que quiero saber".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¿Cuál es la lista de la que habla Theron? ¿Dónde está?"**

Ante la pregunta tan directa de Isaac, Vincenzo juntó ligeramente las cejas. Sus dedos pegaban constantemente contra la mesa **"Tak, Tak, Tak"** una y otra vez hasta que se volvió bastante molesto. Después de un rato, Vincenzo, que estaba pensando todavía en su petición, terminó poniéndose de pie. _Las personas que estaban sentadas junto a él se levantaron al_ _unísono_ _._

**"Isaac, Noah ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes en privado?"**

_La voz del hombre fue absolutamente clara._ No quiere hablar de la lista allí, e Isaac lo entiende a la perfección.

**"Lucca, comienza a alistar las armas y los hombres** **necesarios** **. Buscar a Félix es la máxima prioridad así que Isaac está al mando. Es su misión así que, si ves a cualquier hijo de puta que no siga a Isaac o actúe groseramente, vas y le pones una pistola en la boca. Si es necesario mata a uno para que sirva de advertencia."**

Profundizando las arrugas que tenía bajo los ojos, Vincenzo ordenó todo eso con una actitud terriblemente severa. Lucca no tuvo más remedio que inclinar la cabeza ante las órdenes del jefe pero, incluso si no lo hubiera dicho, _no era como si se sintiera muy capaz de hacerle frente._

Ni él era tan estúpido.


	70. 43

Después de unas cuantas palabras más, Vincenzo salió finalmente de la habitación. Isaac y Noah estaban justo detrás de él, _en silencio._

Cuando caminaron, notaron que había una biblioteca que no estaba completamente organizada así que, los hombres de Vincenzo, trabajando como si su vida dependiera de ello, estaban moviéndose de un lado para otro... Es decir, parecía estar mejor, pero todavía había mucho por hacer.  
Vincenzo atravesó la bulliciosa biblioteca y entró en su habitación. Cerró la puerta para evitar que alguien entrara y miró a Isaac con ojos realmente sombríos. Era tarde y había sido un día muy agotador. Noah, de pie junto a él, también tenía las mejillas llenas de cansancio. Estaban pálidos, como una hoja.

**"Nunca me dijiste nada sobre ti. Sé que no te dí oportunidad de hacerlo pero... Siento que me mentiste."**

Noah se encogió de hombros.

**"No es verdad... Yo te dije que era un soldado."**

**"Un soldado que llegó a tener un puesto alto gracias a sus influencias. No hacía nada, era pura apariencia. Débil, rango bajo, ninguna misión bajo su mando. Se cambió el nombre para aparentar ser Alfa y rompió el brazo de mi nieto cuando... ¿Qué dijiste? Lo acusó con alguien más."** Una pupila intensa, como una espada azul, fue devuelta a Isaac esta vez. **"Todo sobre ti, me lo han contado o lo he visto. La mitad ha sido falso. Así que ahora dímelo tú."**

**"Yo era un capitán de la Marina. Era miembro de los** **DevGru** **, misión antiterrorista y, el líder del equipo"**

**"Eras..."**

Se mostraba reacio a la idea de que Vincenzo se metiera nuevamente en sus asuntos. Sin embargo, también era bastante consciente de que a estas alturas del partido, _poco importaba lo que revelara o no._

**"Te estoy esperando."**

Vincenzo, barriendo su barbilla con la punta de los dedos, parecía tener pensamientos más complicados que curiosos... _Fue bastante incómodo confesarse ante él._

**"No tenía la intención de esconderme de usted... Es solo que ahora es el pasado y no me interesa mucho recordarlo. Estuve fuera del ejército durante 4 años y no quiero volver a estar allí. No quiero ser eso".**

**"Bueno, por el momento solo nosotros lo sabemos así que... Te recomiendo que no digas nada. No quiero que dejes correr la voz por allí sin importar lo cómodo que te sientas ¿Está bien?"**

**"Está bien, señor."**

Poco después, Vincenzo, que todavía parecía mantener un debate bastante intenso consigo mismo, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y caminó en dirección al buró para tomar un pequeño vasito de agua.

**"Ahora... Volvamos al tema importante."**

Como si entendiera perfectamente sus pensamientos, Isaac asintió gentilmente y trató de darle todo el espacio que le fuera posible... Casi pegados a la puerta, Noah e Isaac se sentaron frente a él, quien había decidido casi derretirse sobre el sofá como si hubiera perdido toda su energía. Luego, abrió su discurso sin demora:

**"Y ahora, sobre la lista que quiere Theron... Solo digamos que no tengo el corazón para dárselo. No tengo ni la más mínima intención de negociar con él."**

Vincenzo habló tan brevemente sobre la lista que incluso parecía como si no le importara realmente... Sin embargo, en un instante carraspeo la garganta y comenzó a contarlo absolutamente todo: Los nombres que tenía, sobre su retiro, lo importante que era y como Noah lo había encriptado en su computadora hasta que, finalmente y tras un rato, _ya no vino nada más._

**"Es una lista peligrosa así que no debe ser tomada por Theron. Nunca. Mientras tanto, si la quiere lo suficiente como para amenazar con eliminar a Félix... Entonces podemos suponer que tenemos un problema inmenso y que la única solución existente es pelear. Pelear y ganar."**

Desde el principio, Isaac sabía que Vincenzo no negociaría jamás con Theron. _Por nada del mundo._ No obstante... Ahora es de la vida de su esposo de lo que están hablando.

**"Si hubiera estado en Italia, no habría tenido muchas opciones para moverme y Theron hubiera encontrado el libro en cuestión de segundos. Por eso, en parte, es por lo que vine hasta América."**

La cara de Vincenzo, quien revela sus pensamientos y circunstancias más profundas, era de un color gris profundo y casi enfermizo.  
Fue Isaac, quien inicio la conversación esta vez.

**"Entonces sabían que iba a haber una guerra."**

**"Era una enorme posibilidad, pero Félix ya lo sabía. Decidimos traer mercenarios y oficiales especializados para que las habilidades de nosotros fueran similares a las que seguramente tendrían los hombres de Theron".**

En realidad... _Fue Tony quien llamó a los mercenarios por su cuenta._  
Félix era miembro de una poderosa familia perteneciente a una mafia italiana y, como tal, era terriblemente orgulloso. Una persona que valoraba mucho su imagen de emprendedor comercial interesado en el negocio de las armas así que, _no le gustaba demasiado depender de alguien más para mantener su seguridad cuando él podía hacerlo por su cuenta..._ Luego, llegaron los presentimientos y el nerviosismo y cuando esto sucedió, Tony se puso en contacto con una empresa mercenaria que podía pelear duro, siempre y cuando pagaran por adelantado...

Theron y Vincenzo estaban compitiendo, una organización contra otra, familia contra familia. Dios _¡Todos estaban preparados menos él!_ Jodida broma.

**"¿Dónde está oculta la lista? ¿Puedes sacarla? ¿Dónde están las llaves?"**

Isaac preguntó todo esto con ojos bastante profundos. Aunque es viejo, es un libro muy importante y peligroso así que tenía que suponer que había un **original** y **una copia**. Tenía que ser curioso porque era importante. Y de hecho, Noah también lo miraba con demasiada duda. _A él y a Vincenzo._

**"Abuelo, ¿Dónde pusiste el original? Theron entró y no lo encontró así que no debe estar en el hotel."**

**"Posiblemente"**

**"Pero si vino, si hizo todo esto y no lo vio, entonces debes haberlo puesto en algún otro lugar de San Diego, ¿Verdad?"**

Vincenzo levantó ambas manos a Noah, quien no dejaba de preguntar **donde estaba.**

**"El original está en Italia. Lo puse en una caja fuerte, y la caja fuerte en sí es difícil de encontrar. Solo tengo la llave, la traje conmigo"**

**"Me alegro. Que bueno que la estás cuidando, abuelo."**

Fue cuando Noah dijo eso que Vincenzo volvió a llenar su vaso hasta el tope. Claro, _ahora lo había hecho con puro coñac dorado en lugar de agua._

**"No dije que lo tuviera, dije que lo traje."**

**"¿Qué... Mierda significa eso?"**

Preguntó Noah. Entonces Vincenzo se recostó contra el sofá y movió su cuello de un lado a otro. No debería tener ningún conflicto, _pero su expresión gritaba problemas._ ¿Qué está escondiendo ahora?

Debido a esto, Noah, exhaló durante mucho tiempo y lanzó un nuevo grito:

**"Carajo ¡Habla!"**

_**"** _ _**Ecco** _ _**, topolino.** _ _**Questa** _ _**è casa sua** _ **"**

Isaac abrió los ojos un montón y Noah preguntó con la cara casi totalmente en blanco.

**"¿El Mickey Mouse que no deja de repetir esa estúpida frase?"**

**"¡Lo mejor del mundo es italiano!"**

**"¡Eso no es importante ahora! ¿¡Cómo pones una cosa así de importante en el muñeco, viejo loco!?"**

**"¡Nadie lo sabe! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la llave de la caja estaría escondida dentro del muñeco? ¡Ni siquiera lo notaste!"**

**"Eso es... ¿Eso tiene algún sentido? ¡Pudo perderlo mientras jugaba! ¡Es un niño de cuatro años! ¡Le muerde los dedos! Puede dejarlo por all** **í o decidir aventarlo al mar ¡Eso fue peligroso!"**

Noah sacudió sus hombros de atrás para adelante pero Vincenzo no perdió la pelea. En realidad, _había decidido gritar más fuerte._

El ruido de los dos, hablando en italiano, fue lo suficientemente escandaloso como para que sus oídos hormiguearan y dolieran... Isaac se detuvo por un momento ante la respuesta inesperada y no tuvo más remedio que mirar su pelea por un tiempo verdaderamente largo.   
Cuando escuchó que Vincenzo le pidió al niño que lo cuidara mucho, tuvo un mal presentimiento... _¿Cómo pudo ser? ¿Como fue posible que pensara que el muñeco...?_

**"El muñeco... Creo que Félix lo tiró a la basura."**

Sin embargo, Isaac, quien resumió los pensamientos y recuerdos sobre el viaje en un par de segundos, habló con más calma de la necesaria para un momento así.   
Noah y Vincenzo, que lucharon lo suficiente como para lastimarse la cabeza, cerraron la boca.

**"Ay carajo."**


	71. 43.1

**"... Long Beach es un gran puerto, ¿Verdad?"**

Pero Isaac solamente estaba pensando en el alboroto que había tenido lugar en la habitación antes de irse y como seguramente todos los hombres de Vincenzo estaban surfeando en la basura. Lucca, sentado a su lado, se alzó de hombros y pregunto una vez más así que Isaac despertó y levantó la cabeza: Los ojos de Lucca, que lo miraban fijamente, estaban inyectados en sangre y tenía unas manchas bastante profundas bajo los párpados... Parece que no fue el único que estuvo sin dormir desde lo ocurrido con Félix. _Una cara cansada._


	72. 44

**"Long Beach es grande, es verdad... Pero parece que vamos con buen tiempo. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?**

Isaac preguntó, mirando atentamente el reloj en su muñeca.

**"No... Solo pensé que las cosas podrían complicarse en el puerto, como dijiste. No dejo de pensar en eso de que sea una trampa".**

Isaac se volvió hacia su derecha y miró a Lucca, que todavía estaba atento al frente:

**"¿Noah dijo algo?"**

Pero sabía que si Noah hubiese querido decirle cualquier cosa sobre la misión, lo hubiera contactado primero. Sin embargo, Isaac preguntó si había algo que se estaba perdiendo o alguna cosa que estaba pasando por alto. _Para rectificar_. Lucca sacudió la cabeza.

**"No hay nada."**

**"Pues entonces hay que movernos con lo que ya sabemos... Hay cuatro vehículos y quince personas en cada uno de ellos ¿Verdad?"**

**"Sí, es así."**

**"Sesenta hombres... Sí, vamos a tener que dividirnos. Lucca, tú vas a llevar dos autos al puerto."**

Al escuchar las instrucciones de Isaac, Lucca solo alzó una ceja y se volvió de inmediato hacía él.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Nos estamos moviendo con la idea de que es un trampa, de que quieren atacarnos y de que Félix no está en el lugar al que Theron quiere que vayamos... Lo siento, pero tienes que llevarlos y ser** **_la carnada de Theron._ ** **"**

**"... Entonces dices que quieres que actuemos como si fuéramos los idiotas que cayeron en sus manos."**

**"Exacto. Si Noah logra encontrar la ubicación exacta, el plan puede llegar a cambiar... Sin embargo, por ahora solo tengo esto."**

La voz de Isaac se volvió lo suficientemente pequeña como para lograr que solo fuera escuchada por él... Era difícil tratar de organizar pensamientos tan complicados como los que ya tenía pero, aún así, _encontrar la ubicación de Félix era lo primordial_ y no podían quedarse a esperar a que Noah lo encontrara porque eso solo les quitaría tiempo. ¡Y eso era lo menos que quería perder!

En el tembloroso vehículo, Isaac sacó el teléfono celular que había puesto en su bolsillo. Estaba la alarma de que un mensaje de texto había llegado a su buzón así que, cuando mueve el dedo para revisar, el nombre de **ÉL** aparece de inmediato en sus pupilas. No podía decirle a Vincenzo o a Noah pero, _Isaac era una persona que tenía sus propios contactos._ El ritmo de su corazón y la tensión se mezclaron dentro de su cuerpo hasta lograr acelerar incluso la manera en la que respiraba. Tiene un montón de sentimientos desconocidos dentro de él, pero todos se asemejan completamente a la _impaciencia.Al_ presionar el cristal del teléfono celular, hubo una buena noticia. ¡Por suerte! Isaac exhaló un suspiro enorme mientras tecleaba la respuesta.

Es **Steve** , de **NCIS** _(Investigación de crímenes navales)_ el vicepresidente y ex agente de la CIA, su mentor y también un buen amigo suyo. Dentro de Disneyland, poco después de que Félix desapareciera y encontraran todo ese desastre en el baño, Isaac lo contactó y comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado. De principio a fin... Sabía bien que las influencias de Vincenzo, un gran ejecutivo de la mafia, eran geniales y completamente útiles pero, _desafortunadamente esto no es Italia_ , él no tiene el control aquí. En los Estados Unidos hay varias agencias importantes y personas verdaderamente capaces y, honestamente, duda que las conozca a todas. Por lo tanto, como estaba desesperado y asustado, _naturalmente el primer nombre que se le ocurrió fue el de Steve..._  
Cuando fue expulsado del ejército por acusaciones falsas y se le vino encima todo el problema de su padre y el bebé, él fue quien lo ayudó y estuvo de su lado todo el tiempo. Era, por lo tanto, el único en quien podía creer y el único a quien podía pedir ayuda... Y él respondió muy rápidamente al contacto.

**< Te ayudaré tanto como pueda.> **

El riesgo es inevitable ya que no le está informando a la institución y secretamente lo ayuda con un tema personal. Por eso, _estaba inmensamente agradecido por su disposición_. Ya encontraría una manera apropiada de darle las gracias.

Isaac rápidamente movió su dedo por aquí y por allá. Después de escribir un mensaje muy largo durante mucho tiempo, presionó el botón **"Enviar"** y exhaló con fuerza. Luego, presionando las yemas de sus dedos unos contra otros, _notó que la respuesta ya estaba allí._ El teléfono sonó e Isaac miró apresuradamente la pantalla LCD. Lo leyó:

La noticia de que Theron llegó a Estados Unidos después de Vincenzo se extendió temprano y por todas direcciones. Vincenzo ingresó al país con una actitud excesivamente rígida y para variar, _lo hizo con una visa de turista_. Steve conocía instituciones que habían monitoreado cada uno de los movimientos de ambos así que...

**"Diles que detengan todos los autos, vamos a cambiar de** **dirección** **."**

Isaac, que había estado leyendo toda la información que Steve había mandado, habló tan apresuradamente que Lucca quedó más que perplejo. Alzó los ojos, pero en ese momento no podía darse el lujo de explicarlo como era debido.

**"Lucca, será lo mismo. Toma dos vehículos y ve al puerto. Tienes que tener cuidado y asegurarte de que te vean entrar allí ¿Sí? Solo que te vean.. Haz todo el escándalo posible. Yo iré hacía el este."**

**"¿Qué tipo de información obtuviste de Noah?"**

**"No fue de él."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Sé dónde está Félix".**

Ante la rápida explicación de Isaac, Lucca lo enfrentó con una mirada que decía a gritos que **no podía entender absolutamente nada**. De nuevo, no tenía tiempo para explicarlo

**"Hazme caso y comienza a moverte. Voy a hablar con Noah ahora y me voy a mantener en contacto contigo también. Hablaremos de nuevo a medida que avancemos, lo prometo."**

Aunque aún estaba confundido acerca de Isaac, quien terminó de hablar en un tono absolutamente firme, Lucca asintió una única vez y se levantó para comenzar a ejecutar sus órdenes... Le dijo a los conductores de los cuatro vehículos que se detuvieran sin dar ninguna otra explicación así que ahora todos ellos estaban al pie de la carretera. Mientras tanto, Isaac conectó los auriculares a sus oídos y los encendió. _Noah dio una respuesta rápida._

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Noah, voy a separarme de Lucca desde aquí. Me dirijo al este de Los Ángeles, no a Long Beach".**

**"¿Este?"**

Noah estaba tan sorprendido como Lucca.

**"Long Beach es solo un señuelo, no una trampa. Theron sacó a** **Félix** **de la ciudad... Exactamente, van rumbo a** _**Palm** _ _**Spring** _ **."**

Noah estaba sin palabras. **Long Beach** está cerca de **Anaheim** , un puerto al oeste y **Palm** **Spring** era una ciudad ubicada muchísimo más lejos, en la dirección opuesta. Teniendo en cuenta las dos áreas a tratar, Long Beach parecía la más razonable. Además, ahora puede que el tráfico esté reducido pero, en algunas horas, cuando ya no puedan siquiera moverse _¿Qué deberían hacer? ¿Cómo van a resolverlo?_ Suena como un gran inconveniente. Sin embargo, en las cercanías de Long Beach hay muchos camiones que transportan contenedores proveniente de los barcos. Les tomaría mucho tiempo localizar a una persona entre todos ellos así que, sí... Era lógico que más que una trampa para pelear fuera un distractor.

**"¿Como supiste? Es decir, estoy interfiriendo la línea telefónica de Theron pero, es difícil encontrar la ubicación exacta."**

**"Eso... Te contaré los detalles más tarde."**

**"Está bien para mi"**

**"Oh, por favor contacta a Tony y dile que traiga más mercenarios. Que puedan manejar metralletas de ser posible ¿Bueno? Mientras tanto, Lucca tomará dos vehículos y se dirigirá al puerto de Long Beach. Necesito que parezca que están buscando algo importante así que sería mejor si estuvieran allí el máximo tiempo posible."**

**"De acuerdo."**

Su vehículo también había salido del camino y ahora estaba completamente parado a la orilla de la carretera. La calle estaba tranquila y medio oscura. _Una ciudad muerta donde nadie vive..._   
Isaac, todavía en su posición original, decidió cerrar un momento los ojos para entrar completamente en el ambiente de su idea. Lucca ya no estaba allí, tampoco ninguno de los hombres así que solo estaba él. **Él con sus extraños pensamientos sobre los siguientes pasos.**

**"¿Isaac?"**

No fue sino hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de Noah en sus oídos, _que respiró hondo y pudo calmar toda su emoción creciente._


	73. 45

**"Acabo de llamar a Tony... Dijo que se pondría en contacto con algunos mercenarios realmente buenos."**

**"Gracias."**

**"¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?"**

**"Saqué la información de un conocido mío".**

**"Ah..."** Noah guardó silencio por un momento, como si intentara buscar las palabras adecuadas antes de seguir. **"Llegué tarde esta vez. Me alegro de que fuera tan útil pero, estoy enojado conmigo mismo... Se siente como si fallara"**

Isaac sacudió la cabeza sin dudarlo aunque Noah no pudiera verlo. Respondió **"No".**

**"Tus habilidades son de lo mejor... Es solo que esta vez supuse que sería más rápido si preguntaba con algunas instituciones locales. Tan pronto como Theron ingresó al país, se inició una vigilancia bastante extrema. No solo para él, sino también con el abuelo".**

**"Vaya, lo imaginé pero, cuando el abuelo se entere va a enojarse mucho..."**

**"Lo sé."**

**"Oye, cuando supe que Theron estaba cerca de Disneyland, pensé que definitivamente era algo peligroso pero estaba muy emocionado por viajar... Lo siento."**

Eso era cierto. Era Noah quien parecía completamente entusiasmado con la idea del viaje y el hecho de ir con toda su familia... _Pero no pensaba que fuera su culpa._

**"No fuiste tú... En todo caso, fue culpa mía. Estaba demasiado emocionado por ir después de ganarle a Lucca. Quería que viera que mi plan funcionaria y que yo era realmente bueno en lo que hacía pero, creo que hubiese sido mejor estar en silencio."**

**"Oh, no, no, no, no. ¡No te atrevas a decir eso, Isaac imbécil!"** Noah estaba enojado con sus repentinos arrepentimientos así que levantó la voz hasta casi parecer que estaba gritando. De alguna manera, _odia escuchar a Isaac decir que es su culpa_. **"¿Quieres que te golpee? ¿Eh? ¡Voy a golpearte con mi maldita laptop hasta que se te quiten las ganas de decir estupideces!"**

 **"Oh, una palabra interesante."** Isaac había comenzado a reír. **"Vale... No lo creo, no fue mi culpa ¿Sí? Así que no te culpes tu tampoco. Olvidemos todo y, solo sigamos adelante"**

**"Si. Bueno."**

**"¿Encontraste el muñeco?"**

Sentía que Noah seguía estando bastante enojado con él, _así que cambió el tema a otra de las cosas importantes.._. Sin embargo, en lugar de una respuesta concreta, Isaac solo escuchó un gemido bastante doloroso. Tanto así, que comenzó a presionar su frente con las yemas de sus dedos una y otra vez hasta sentir ardor en la piel. Se trataba de una llave para una bóveda importante. Un libro que podía causar guerras muy fuertes, peores que las que ya tenían ahora. Y como lo estaba buscando, Theron lo persiguió hasta aquí y se llevó a Félix.  
La confesión de Vincenzo, de poner la llave en el muñeco de Mickey Mouse, fue un completo y total shock para él. De hecho, sus oídos dudaron por un momento y pensó... _Que tal vez no había escuchado correctamente._

No recordaba si su esposo lo había tirado o no así que pensó y pensó sobre ello durante toda la madrugada hasta que los flashazos finalmente regresaron. _El niño dejó el muñeco en el hotel durante la tarde_. Sabe eso porque cuando entraron a la habitación para comer y luego se prepararon para salir de nuevo, el niño, que vio la cama espaciosa y esponjosa, puso el muñeco Mickey en el medio y dijo **_"Volveré. Tienes que quedarte aquí para que papá no te aviente al mar ¿Bueno?"_**

Y lo cubrió con una manta.

**"¿Por qué no te lo llevas? ¿No dijiste que iban a estar juntos todo el tiempo? Papá solo estaba jugando."**

Benjamin sacudió la cabeza.

**"Pero... No quiero perderlo. ¡Y si se queda acostado entonces va a estar bien así que allí lo voy a dejar!"**

Benjamin bajó de la cama con una mirada completamente decidida. Es tan lindo cuando comienza a actuar como un niño grande así que, naturalmente, Isaac empezó a sonreír con bastantes ganas.

En otras palabras, el muñeco Mickey no estaba en la basura, _sino en la cama..._

Cuando recibieron la noticia de que Félix había sido secuestrado y que además entraron a su habitación hasta armar un alboroto, corrieron rápidamente a otro espacio así que olvidaron revisar el lugar. _Vincenzo no pudo evitar que la tez se le volviera completamente gris al enterarse de eso_. Se acostó boca arriba en el sofá y comenzó a frotarse los párpados hasta casi picarse los ojos. Bueno, eso era mil veces mejor que estar nadando en el basurero municipal.

De todas maneras, tan pronto como terminó la llamada de Isaac, se levantó y dijo:

**"¡¡Nadie va a descansar hasta que encuentren el maldito muñeco!! ¿¡¡Entendieron!!?"**

Los movimientos de los sirvientes, que estaban todavía demasiado ocupados organizando y desechando objetos rotos y destrozados para reemplazarlos por otros nuevos, se detuvieron todos a la vez... _No es de extrañar que Vincenzo también saliera corriendo._  
El hombre, quien pensó que estaría a salvo con Benjamin, parecía un completo demente. Aventando cosas, destruyendo almohadas y casi metiendo la mano en el retrete mientras maldecia a todo el mundo menos a si mismo.

**"No te preocupes... Lo encontraremos pronto. Es decir, somos profesionales."**

**"Todavía estoy muy preocupado por eso".**

**"Estará bien. No debió esconderlo en un lugar tan ridículo para empezar."**

Y entonces, Noah, quien había chasqueado su lengua como si de nuevo estuviera bastante molesto, de repente gritó algo parecido a un largo **"** **AAAH** **"...** Isaac abrió mucho los ojos gracias a esto.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"He comprobado la información que me diste. Es cierto, está en** _**Palm** _ _**Spring** _ _**...** _ **Pero, es un poco más allá. En el lado montañoso. Una casa de dos pisos."**

He inmediatamente después de decir eso, comenzó a llenarle la pantalla del teléfono celular con planos y fotos de la casa y de Palm Spring. **Una gran habilidad, sin duda alguna.**

**"Noah, por favor envía las imágenes a todos los hombres que van con nosotros."**

**"¿Cuál es el tiempo estimado de llegada?"**

**"Bueno, pienso que estaré allí en unos 20 minutos. Es lejos, pero si salimos de la carretera podemos cruzar por los pueblos aledaños y ahorrarnos algunos kilómetros."**

Hace algún tiempo, Isaac estuvo rondando cerca de **Arizona**. Se había estado escondiendo durante cuatro años por aquí y por allá así que podía decirse que tenía bastante experiencia con rutas extrañas...

 _Palm Spring_ está a unos cuantos pasos de la **cordillera** así que piensa que si van un poco más allá, entonces podrán ver a la perfección como se despliega el vasto **páramo.** _Justo donde parece estar ubicada la casa._ Es amplio y sombrío, los caminos se pueden cubrir fácilmente porque hay demasiada tierra y polvo rondando alrededor así que seguramente por eso fue que Theron eligió ese sitio.

**"Casa de madera, dos pisos, dos entradas. Una en la parte delantera y otra en la trasera... No hay nada alrededor de ella así que no vas a poder esconderte ni atacar por sorpresa."**

**"Es malo."**

**"Intentaré acercarme a la puerta y te enviaré la foto...** **Tiene un almacén incluido, parece haber sido un edificio agrícola pero todo apunta a qué se cerró hace mucho tiempo. El almacén es muy grande y puede ser peligroso también. Tienes que estar atento."**

**"Gracias."**

Pero lo único que escuchó fue el sonido del teclado y del mouse táctil. _Nada más que eso_. Casi podía ver su figura concentrada, con la mirada completamente fija en el monitor y sus cejas todas juntas y aplastadas...

Isaac, mirando el reloj en su muñeca, entrecerró un poco los ojos... Casi llegaba el momento de que saliera el sol y como dijo Noah, cubrirse parecía ser un asunto prácticamente imposible. No puede entender qué está preparando Theron y por consiguiente, _no tiene un plan específico para enfrentarse a ello._ Además, Félix ha sido retenido como rehén y Tony todavía no envía los mercenarios ni los subordinados adicionales...

Isaac, pensando en varias cosas a la vez, parpadeó y miró a la pared de enfrente. No había ventanas en el vehículo, ni siquiera tenían una puerta así que era difícil saber el color del cielo... _Pero era como si estuviera mirándolo aún pese a todo eso._ Entonces, de un momento para otro, bajó los ojos al teléfono: Aunque no pudo dormir en toda la noche, la cara que se reflejaba en el cristal ni siquiera parecía estar cansada. Todavía es un hombre entrenado en la vida militar y con un periódico de insomnio que puede durar unos cuantos días más.  
Como una persona en un día de campo, Isaac se sentó con la espalda recta y miró una y otra vez la foto que había enviado Noah. _¡Es como si estuviera tratando de poner todo el edificio en su cabeza de una sola vez!_

Pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que, igual a si tuviera un tipo de nivel de aburrimiento extremo, estiró sus largas extremidades y levantó su cintura.


	74. 46

De pie, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, Isaac observó de arriba para abajo a los hombres que lo miraban con una cara completamente endurecida. _Ellos habían visto los planos y las fotos hace un rato._

**"Es su trabajo** **memorizarlo** **a la perfección porque cuando entren al edificio, serán culpables si algo sale mal por no saber en que parte está cada cosa... El lugar es una casa de granja que ahora está casi abandonaba. No hay lugares para escondernos así que será imposible** **infiltrarnos** **en secreto. Quiero tiradores dentro que puedan ejecutar un movimiento inmediato si sienten cualquier tipo de señal... Si no pueden hacerlo, sería mejor que me lo dijeran ahora para no perder tiempo después".**

Isaac, pese a estar armado con una personalidad extremadamente fuerte, habló en voz baja y con una cara muy inocente. _Como de costumbre..._ La mirada que fluía de él era algo que nunca se había visto antes. Como una cuchilla afilada, todo negro y frío.

Ya que están encerrados con él, _la presión parece ser lo suficientemente aplastante como para que todos mantengan la cabeza baja._

**"¿Qué haremos entonces?"**

Uno de los mercenarios, sentado dentro del automóvil que seguía parado en el arcén de la autopista, estaba visiblemente nervioso. Preguntó muy cuidadosamente sobre esto, así que Isaac contestó mientras levantaba la metralleta que tenía entre las manos para hacerla chocar contra la pared.

**"Hay dos entradas al edificio, una en frente y otra en la parte de atrás... Y afortunadamente, tenemos dos vehículos muy resistentes aquí con nosotros"**

El sonido de tragar saliva a través de sus gargantas secas se escuchó con fuerza por aquí y por allá. Significaba que quería atravesar la puerta con los autos... ¡Que locura! ¡Esta es la razón por la cual los mercenarios y los soldados retirados no se mezclan!

Isaac asintió, y luego se puso las gafas.

**"El equipo se va a dividir ¿Escuchaste el plan?"**

Isaac presionó el micrófono en su oído y esperó pacientemente hasta que pudo escuchar las palabras de Noah. _La explicación que le dio_ _también_ _fue breve y concisa._


	75. 46.1

Félix se despertó nuevamente después de quedarse dormido... _Se siente como si le hubieran metido alguna clase de píldoras para dormir_. Parpadea, con los párpados completamente rígidos.   
Miró alrededor... Era un gran espacio pero estaba lleno de moho así que inmediatamente después de esto, supone que no se ha utilizado durante mucho tiempo y que él está allí. **Abandonado**.

El olor a humedad y a polvo pincharon la punta de su nariz... Debido a que la electricidad no parece suministrarse correctamente, está oscuro así que hay luces portátiles en todas direcciones. Muebles rotos y gastados y piezas de tela vieja que ruedan al azar y forman una atmósfera espeluznante, _como si fuera una casa embrujada._ En contraste con eso, las computadoras portátiles y otros equipos que están en las mesas de madera en el medio de la habitación parecen de última generación. Objetos que definitivamente no coinciden con el espacio antiguo y en mal estado en el que está. _Es realmente incómodo_.

Félix, que miraba la luz que salía de la computadora portátil, voltea entonces para todos lados. Una de las computadoras portátiles está ejecutando algún tipo de programa así que la pantalla está iluminando el interior y el exterior del edificio... Cada sección de la pantalla está dividida en dieciséis columnas de cuatro líneas, superior e inferior. Brillaba tanto, _parecía que estaban instalando una especie de CCTV._   
Félix mueve su cuello. Se toma su tiempo para encontrar un lugar al que pueda correr y prepararse a fondo... Sin embargo, sus pensamientos son completamente impulsivos. **Estaba sentado en una vieja silla de madera.** Las muñecas, que se colocaron sobre unos apoyabrazos rígidos, se ataron con unas pesadas cintas de cuero. Sus tobillos no pueden moverse, están amarrados a las patas. Es difícil ponerse recto así que Félix sacude sus manos una y otra vez sin obtener un resultado.

Después de comprobar su estado, volvió los ojos y miró a su alrededor nuevamente. _Pensó con un poco más de calma._ Espacio amplio y oscuro, múltiples computadoras. El CCTV visible en el monitor de la computadora portátil. Puede escuchar como muchas personas se mueven de un lado para otro... Pero este lugar no parece un sitio en el que harías reuniones _¿Es un edificio?_ _¿O está escondido en un lugar diferente?_ No fue fácil sacar una conclusión al respecto.

Levantó el cuerpo y también levantó la cintura para moverse... Entonces, _se da cuenta de que hay movimiento cerca de él._

La puerta se abrió.

**"Oh, ¿Estás despierto ya? Que hermoso momento."**

No era la voz de Theron sino, más bien la de alguien muy diferente... Está completamente aturdido así que no sabe si le está haciendo una pregunta o si es más bien una afirmación. _Tal vez es diferente y se trata de una burla._  
El hombre que entró era delgado. Cabello castaño brillante, ojos redondos y una mirada curiosa. El hombre era **Omega** , lo podía saber aunque no lo recordara porque sus feromonas estaban esparciéndose muy deprisa. También hizo que el ambiente se sintiera raro... _Era una atmósfera que hacía que sintiera como si flotara._

Fue una impresión difícil de describir.

Estaba mirando al Omega que caminaba hacia él... _Pero no parecía poder recordar nada de lo ocurrido en la limosina_. Theron estaba allí también. Un hombre de mediana edad con los ojos cristalinos...

**"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Solo quieres tenerme aquí como un rehén?"**

La voz de Félix, que hizo preguntas apresuradamente, estaba quebrada y entrecortada. _Igual a si se hubiese emborrachado demasiado la noche anterior..._ Incluso después de pestañear y mover la cabeza, parecía que su condición no había regresado.

**"Hmm..."**

El Omega, que se adelantó a cualquiera de los movimientos de Theron, les dio la espalda para ponerse frente a la mesa llena de computadoras portátiles. Estaba de pie, tecleando algo importante mientras Theron solo miraba...

**"En primer lugar, quiero que sepas que no estás en una situación de rehenes".**

Theron se enderezó, con las manos metidas en el bolsillo de su traje. De una manera diferente, Félix se recostó contra la silla de madera y dejó que su cabeza se inclinara a un lado. Estaba atado, pero de igual manera era una postura que se sentía muy perezosa. Mira a Theron y escucha sus palabras, _no hace nada más_. Si pudiera mover la mano, se habría tapado las orejas o tal vez... Arrancado. Que desafortunado.

**"Apuestas a que alguien que se preocupa más por ti que Vincenzo vendrá a llevarte, aunque desafortunadamente no creo que eso sea posible. Estoy en un lugar completamente diferente del que ellos creen. Así que de esta manera, podemos trabajar sin problemas."**

**"¿Trabajar?"**

A Félix no le importa del todo lo que hagan con él, pro las palabras _"Trabajar sin problemas"_ le estaban haciendo mucho ruido. Si no es rehén ¿Entonces qué es?

**"Lo había mencionado en el auto. Hay dos cosas que quiero."**

**"Sí, eso parece... Pero tus dos deseos no me interesan así que, decidí ignorarte."**

**"¿En serio? Entonces escucha con atención. Yo..."**

**"No importa que quieras, será lo mismo para mí. No me interesa y no tengo intención de escuchar".**

**"Bueno, no me importa si escuchas o no entonces. Tomaré lo que quiera tomar y ya".**

Como en el auto, Theron tiene una cara de póker impresionante. Un estilo venenoso que atraviesa todo el camino hasta llegar con él. Félix levanta la cabeza y lo mira con los ojos delgados...

**"No deberías estar orgulloso de esto, solo es gracias a que mis feromonas estás atadas con pastillas".**

Los ojos de Félix estaban nublados, pero su voz era firme y bastante segura... Entonces, _el Omega intervino únicamente para decir:_

**"Deja de pelear y ya. Solamente vamos a recolectar tu sangre..."**

**"¿Sangre?"**

El **Omega** , que llegó de pronto a su lado, lanzó una palabra bastante inesperada así que Félix, que estaba intercambiando una mirada amenazante con Theron, volvió la cabeza de inmediato. La idea de una recolección de sangre sonaba bastante terrible para su gusto.

**"No te preocupes. Soy un experto en este campo. No dejaré que se desperdicie otra vez."**

**"Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Vas a extraer mi sangre? ¿En serio?"**

**"Bueno, nos vimos hace mucho tiempo y solo a la distancia... Pero digamos que soy algo así como un doctor. Fui investigador."**

Pero en ese momento, no podía escuchar ninguna de sus palabras. Nada entraba en sus ojos, _más que la aguja gruesa que estaba acercando a su piel..._

**"¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?"**

Trató de salir de allí, moviendo los puños de un lado para otro y también moviendo la espalda.

El omega miró a Félix y se rió a carcajadas:

**"Retiro lo que dije en el auto... Me alegra verte con tanta energía. ¿Sabes qué? Cuando te ví en el baño, pensé que eras bastante guapo pero, ahora, cuando miro un poco más de cerca, me doy cuenta de que en realidad eres completamente mi tipo."**

**"No sé quién eres"**

**"De ninguna manera, ¿No me has reconocido todavía? Creo que tal vez nos pasamos un poquito con la droga ¿Me dejas ver tus pupilas un momento?"**

Félix volvió a abrir ferozmente los ojos cuando sintió sus manos justo sobre las mejillas. El hombre se echó a reír otra vez y entonces lo apretó con más fuerza de la que pensaba... Bajó lentamente los dedos hasta detenerlos en el antebrazo de Félix, donde había unas heridas perfectamente curadas y limpias.

**"Veamos, nosotros nos encontramos por primera vez en el baño. En Disneyland."**

**"¿Qué?"**

Félix lo miró... Allí, sonriendo y diciendo que había sido en el baño.

Baño.

Baño...

Justo antes de encontrarse con Theron, cuando iba por ¿Un café? Un hombre extraño chocó contra él y... Vaya, _comenzó a tener los pensamientos más extraños de la vida._ Bajó la cabeza por un momento y descubrió que había un extraño botón en su mano y luego...

**"Que hijo de puta"**


	76. 47

**"Realmente pareces confundido... Aunque he estado justo en frente de tu nariz todo este tiempo".**

Fue en el momento en que el hombre bajó las cejas, _que la aguja de la jeringa comenzó a clavarse en su carne a un ritmo verdaderamente impresionante_. Félix suelta un **UGH** sin su conocimiento y cierra los ojos.

**"No iba a hacerlo tan brusco... Pero ya ves, necesito mucha".**

El hombre murmuró esto ligeramente y luego empujó el embolo de la jeringa hacia atrás para provocar que comenzara a llenarse. Era un movimiento bastante desordenado así que las pupilas azules de Félix comenzaron a brillar de completa furia. _Igual al fuego._

 **"¿Cómo se atreven... A hacer algo así?"** Fue entonces cuando Félix, que estaba completamente enojado, le dio más fuerza a su brazo y tiró de él hacía adelante. **"Maldición ¡Déjenme ir de una buena vez!"**

**"Cariño, si haces eso podrías romper la aguja. Quédate quieto ¿Está bien?"**

El hombre, que acababa de recolectar mucha de la sangre de Félix, se tomó el tiempo necesario para arreglar todo su equipo y luego volver a la mesa para anotar quien sabe que cosa en una libreta bastante pequeñita... Félix, que no podía hacer prácticamente nada para resistirse, solo exhaló una enorme bocanada de aire frío mientras gritaba y soltaba un montón de insultos en italiano y en inglés.   
El aliento delgado del Alfa fluye salvajemente sobre el gran espacio enmohecido mientras Theron solo se queda de pie. _Observando la sangre antes de encogerse de hombros._

**"¡Estás muerto, maldito infeliz!"**

**"Pues debemos apurarnos entonces".**

Félix, que estaba demasiado atento a la voz insensible de Theron, distorsionó el rostro un poco más y chasqueó la lengua hasta provocar un ruido verdaderamente tremendo. Sin embargo, Theron, que había estado ignorando cada una de sus palabras desde hace un buen rato, murmuró como si estuviera hablando solo. _Con una voz muy baja:_

**"Pienso hacer un clon".**

**"¿Qué?"**

Felix estaba honestamente asombrado por la extraña confesión así que parpadeó una y otra vez. Era una palabra que había salido de la boca de Theron con tanta facilidad que incluso pensó que era una broma... _Pero no parecía que lo fuera._

**"Eso es una locura..."**

**"Quiero revivir a Elena... Y eres el único que ha heredado su sangre así que tenerte aquí es necesario. Por supuesto, esto será un éxito todavía mayor si además logro conseguir el libro de Vincenzo".**

**"... ¿Clonar a Elena? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?"**

Sus pupilas, que continuaban brillando igual a si fueran de vidrio, miraban atentamente a Félix como si sus ideas fueran tan grandes como para que lo pudiera comprender.

**"Lo hemos hecho antes... Y he tenido mucho éxito."**

**"..."**

Mirando atentamente a Theron por un momento, _de pronto Félix se echó a reír con bastantes ganas._ Tenía una sonrisa enorme así que incluso se dio el lujo de ser exagerado.

 **"Tú... Debes creer que estamos en la guerra de las galaxias o... Jajaja."** Félix, quien se rió como si hubiera visto un programa de comedia realmente bueno, de repente echó la cabeza para atrás. **"Ahora no será Elena, sino Alice."**

**"¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?"**

**"Es una película de zombies, pero eres muy aburrido para saber sobre ella así que olvídalo."** Entonces, finalmente dejó de reír y miró una vez más a Theron. **"Que conversación más estúpida... Aunque fue divertido, lo admito"**

 _Era un hecho que Theron se había vuelto completamente loco._ Es decir, era obvio para todos que este tipo parecía haber estado bastante obsesionado por Elena durante mucho tiempo... ¡Pero de eso a esto ya es algo exagerado! Incluso, la verdad es que le habían dado escalofríos.

 **"No es una locura. Soy un experto..."** Dice el Omega. **"Bueno, utilizar un método más detallado para clonar humanos aún no es posible. Vamos, ¡Incluso debemos hacer esto en privado! Una vez fui atrapado y despojado de todos mis títulos gracias a la ley pero,** ** _afortunadamente tengo a Theron_** **... Él me permite estudiar y ser yo mismo. Sin filtros. Pero a cambio debo darle a su Elena."**

Su aliento se derrama sobre su cabeza como si alguien le hubiera vaciado hielo frío desde lo alto hasta lograr empaparlo por completo... Realmente lo ha visto todo, desde lo más leve hasta lo más asqueroso y terrible que la sociedad tenía para ofrecer, _pero es muy diferente tratar con personas que parecen terriblemente buenas y serias en lo que hacen._

No son amenazas vacías... _Van a revivir a su madre._

Esta es la primera vez que se siente tan ansioso desde que fue secuestrado por Theron...

Con una alta sensación de que todo iba cuesta abajo, Félix se mordió los labios hasta casi escuchar como tronaban bajo sus dientes. Ya lo había dicho, _era altamente espeluznante_ así que la piel de los antebrazos se le puso de gallina de un momento para otro.

**"Te explicaré... Para hacer un clon, primero tenemos que comenzar con algo llamado** **_"División celular."_ ** **En otras palabras, hacer un bebé. Una niña hermosa que al crecer será nuestra hermosa Elena."**

**"Joder. ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?"**

Se está volviendo loco, _definitivamente se está volviendo tan loco como él de solo escuchar sus palabras..._

Con la cabeza baja, Félix exhaló a profundidad un par de veces. El puño que había dejado cerrado incluso comenzó a temblar y las uñas se le clavaron irremediablemente a la palma... Había bromeado antes, pero de verdad había visto muchas películas de ciencia ficción en la televisión, _y parecía que los planes estúpidos de Theron tendrían éxito de una manera o de otra._ No era cuestión de pensar mucho para saber que ya tenían un plan y una manera bastante organizada de llevar todo a cabo.

**"¿Crees que mi sangre realmente va a servirte? No parece que sea suficiente."**

**"Oh, ¿Te quedaste con ganas de más pinchazos, cariño? Tengo algo de sangre extra en caso de que la necesite. Soy un hombre cuidadoso."**

El Omega le enseñó entonces una botella de recolección de sangre y una bolsa gruesa y refrigerada que estaba completamente pintada de rojo.

Se quitó los guantes y luego regresó con Theron y con Félix. _Parándose justo en el medio..._

**"Igual pienso que tienes razón en que no parece que sea suficiente... Sería mejor recolectar también un poco de tu semen".**

El hombre se lamió los labios mientras decía esto así que Félix no sabía si era necesario para la investigación o eran más bien sus necesidades personales... No, _no quería saber._ No quería pensar en eso. ¡No quería escucharlo hablar! Siempre que abre la boca, se molesta tanto que siente como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar. Dios, es tan molesto. Realmente todas esas emociones negativas, la irritación, la rabia, _la tristeza,_ todo se une y le quema la piel hasta hacerle doler.

**"Me siento como un ratón de laboratorio".**

**"Tienes razón en eso."**

El hombre se rió en voz alta.

**"Malditos desgraciados."**

**"Que feliz estoy de poder trabajar con mi hermoso Alfa. Ya estoy deseando que llegue el momento de la acción verdadera. Es más... Theron, ¿Tengo tiempo?"**

El sujeto, que tenía una impresionante expresión ansiosa, le preguntó esto a Theron sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás por temor a recibir una palabra desafortunada. Sin embargo, él miró el reloj y respondió: **"Sí, pero no mucho".**

**"Entonces supongo que solo tengo unos 10 minutos... No, 15 minutos. ¿Puedo jugar con él? Muero por recolectar su semen... El semen del hombre que ví solo una vez cuando estaba investigando nuestra organización en Italia. A la distancia... Una mirada únicamente. Alfa, joven y guapo. Ah, es emocionante y tan loco".**

El hombre susurró mientras golpeaba las rodillas de Félix atadas a la silla con las palmas de las manos. Era difícil saber lo que estaba diciendo, _revelando sus deseos sin esconderse en lo más mínimo._  
Aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en él, la pupila azul de Félix se puso roja de ira. ¡Una ira espantosa! Sin embargo, el hombre no escatimó esfuerzos para frotar el interior de sus muslos con los dedos y luego con las rodillas.

**"Has lo que quieras, pero solo tienes 10 minutos... Y necesitas limpiar antes de que llegue el helicóptero."**

**"¿Helicóptero?"**

**"No tengo planeando quedarme aquí. Tengo que ir a buscar ese libro."**

**"¿De dónde viene tanta confianza? ¿¡Por qué crees que una persona como tú puede tener tanto éxito!?"**

Félix, que pensaba que era ridículo tener una confianza interminable en una situación así, chasqueó la lengua nuevamente aunque Theron lo ignoró. Simplemente... El hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a cerrar cada una de las muchas computadoras portátiles que tenía enfrente.   
Si trata de obtener una lista de Vincenzo, se pregunta qué hará exactamente para poder resolverlo.

**"¿Quieres que intentemos hacer un baño de feromonas primero?"**

**"Incluso si utilizas tus drogas, no tienes ninguna posibilidad".**

**"¿No recuerdas lo que pasó en el baño?"** Él se rió y presionó la ingle de Félix un poco más con las rodillas. **"Yo digo, que te gusté mucho esa vez..."**

**"Si no es mi omega no puedo oler ni reaccionar a tí... Si no es él, no puedo querer a ningún otro hombre"**

Félix miró a su oponente con una cara distorsionada. Es una expresión que parece indicar _**"Estarás en peligro si sigues**_ _ **tocándome**_ _ **."**_ Pero el Omega actua como una persona que no tiene miedo...

De hecho, _ya había comenzado a desabrochar su pantalón._

 **"Oh, pobre de mi. Estás enlazado y no respondes a otras feromonas ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No seas aburrido, hombre! En Disneyland utilicé un inhibidor mezclado con un afrodisíaco** **¿Te gustaría que lo intentaremos otra vez? Ahora mejoré la dosis así que estoy seguro de que vas a poder disfrutar de mi incluso si ya tienes pareja"**

**"¡¡¡Solo mantén cerrada la puta boca y déjame ir!!!"**

Rugiendo como un león enjaulado, Félix apretó nuevamente el puño y se sacudió. En el movimiento, el Omega puede ver a la perfección la joya que lleva en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Un anillo de platino que brillaba hermosamente...

**"Que bonito."**

Pero cuando extendió los dedos para tocarlo, Félix gritó esta vez:

**"¡¡No me toques si no quieres morir!!"**

**"Todavía eres muy impulsivo ¿Eh? Relájate, no es la gran cosa. Creo que tú problema es que viviste de una manera muy conservadora durante todos estos años. Tener dos parejas sexuales no es un delito."**

**"El problema de esto es que eres un maldito cobarde que no puede enfrentarse a mi a menos que sea utilizando medicamentos y drogas... Hay límites para mi paciencia así que te lo diré de nuevo ¡Quita tus putas manos de mi!"**

La voz de Félix finalmente logró hacer que el Omega se encogiera de hombros. Era la primera vez.

**"¿Paciencia? No... Yo digo, que más bien tienes mucho miedo ¿Verdad? Porque ahora sientes lo terrible que es cuando tu cuerpo no responde. Estar atado, indefenso y no ser el depredador, no es lo típico de los Alfa... Tienes miedo porque siempre fuiste el gato y ahora eres una rata pequeñita que intenta escarbar para salir. ¡Porque ya no sabes ni que pensar, ni que decir y ya no eres el poderoso señor Alfa!"**

El Omega bajó la cremallera del pantalón de Félix... Metió la mano como si estuviera inseguro pero de todos modos agarró el pene flácido con toda su palma. _Los ojos azules del hombre ahora tienen incomodidad además de ira._ Su rostro se vuelve blanco y luego, sus ojos bajan para ver la carne que ahora está siendo sostenida por alguien más.

**"Vaya, es grande... Y eso que no tienes una erección. ¿Qué** **tanto** **crecerá después? Esto es realmente asombroso".**


	77. 48

_Se escuchó el sonido de cuando cayó su pantalón_.  
Sus manos se apresuraron y comenzaron a masturbarlo de arriba para abajo...

Félix quiere gritar, pero en lugar de eso descubre que tiene la cabeza casi completamente colgando del respaldo. Estaba lleno de feromonas y de otros olores extraños... _Lo que en lugar de hacerlo sentir emocionado le estaba provocando muchas nauseas_.

**"Te dije... Que no me.... Tocaras."**

**"¿Entonces qué pasa con esa voz, señor Alfa? No encaja para nada con lo que estás diciendo".**

_¿Ya había puesto un afrodisíaco en él?_ Es tan extraño, su mente está borrosa y sus palabras no salen de la manera que quiere...

Sin embargo, mientras seguía sintiendo aquellas manos correr en todas direcciones, frías y mojadas... Escuchó a la perfección una voz gritar **"¡Abajo!"** Y luego **BAM** , hay una explosión inmensa.  
El edificio, que había estado en un silencio impresionante desde que abrió los ojos, emitió un sonido tan fuerte que incluso dio la impresión de que iba colapsar. El polvo vuela en todas direcciones y las lámparas comienzan a moverse de atrás para adelante. El hombre que había acomodado la cabeza entre las piernas de Félix, de pronto levanta la cara y deja las manos apoyadas contra el suelo.

**"¿Eso fue un terremoto?... ¡Hey! ¿Qué fue lo que...?"**

Sin embargo, _sus palabras no pudieron completarse._

Golpean con fuerza, una y otra vez hasta que el edificio entero vuelve a moverse como si realmente fuera un terremoto. Las cosas se caen, arriba están gritando.

**"¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Qué pasa?!"**

El chico, sentado todavía entre las rodillas de Félix, gritó en voz alta hasta que Theron volvió a aparecer a la distancia. En lugar de responder sus preguntas, rápidamente va a la computadora más cercana y vuelve a abrir el programa que divide en dieciséis partes la pantalla.

**"¿Qué demonios…?"**

Theron sacudió el cuello y pronunció una palabra extraña. No muy lejos del salón, _se escucha un gran disparo_.  
A diferencia de Theron, que estaba bastante ansioso por los ruidos tan fuertes y el constante retumbar de las paredes, Félix miraba con atención la pantalla: Dos enormes vehículos habían atravesado ambas entradas del edificio y, no conformes con eso, habían seguido su rumbo hasta destrozar algunas paredes y también a unas cuantas personas. El sol aún no ha salido por lo que no puede entender claramente lo que sucede en la oscuridad. Pero es malo.

Parece un espectáculo impresionante. _Una redada._

Los hombres de Theron, que habían estado demasiado ocupados empacando como para vigilar, se dieron cuenta de la situación y respondieron apresuradamente. Sin embargo, el ataque de varios hombres armados que saltaron de la parte trasera de los automóviles fue, por mucho, _mejor y más rápido_. ¡¡Los malditos tenían ametralladoras!!

Debido al tiroteo, los alrededores rápidamente se convirtieron en algo parecido a un abismo. El fuego salía y centelleaba al final de sus armas. Parecía iluminar el espacio oscuro con una chispa que rebotaba desde un extremo a otro.

**"¿¡Que pasó! ¡¡Dijiste que estaban en Long Beach!! ¡¡Dijiste que los viste!!"**

Theron, que estaba mirando la pantalla, contactó con alguien en alguna parte e irremediablemente levantó la voz hasta alcanzar el tono de un grito absolutamente frustrado. Era la primera vez que su voz y su rostro parecían ponerse de acuerdo. Cada una de sus emociones, fueron reveladas muy duramente hasta dejarle un tono pálido.

Mientras tanto, los hombres que entraron con los vehículos rápidamente se hicieron dueños del espacio. Los subordinados de Theron atacaron utilizando lo que tenían al alcance así que los disparos se hicieron más fuertes y el edificio tembló una vez más. Se escuchan detonaciones, gritos y tantos golpes que pronto existe incluso la ilusión de que están en medio de un campo de batalla real.

_Félix seguía mirando la pantalla..._

Los hombres que bajaron de las dos camionetas están cubriendo toda la planta baja y ahora, están subiendo a la segunda. No se puede saber cuántos mercenarios o subordinados son, pero el equipo se mueve mientras las balas vuelan de aquí para allá.  
Debido a que el primer piso se convirtió en un campo de guerra, la mayoría de los hombres de Theron se mueven hacia arriba en un intento desesperado por escapar... Sin embargo, no es una habitación espaciosa como lo es el primer piso, sino un corredor con rincones bastante estrechos. _No parecía fácil encontrar el camino de salida._

Félix mostró entonces sentimientos bastante honestos de ansiedad. Mirando la pantalla, había una cosa de la que se había dado cuenta: Esta habitación estaba en el segundo piso... Y los disparos y los gritos que se aproximaban solamente confirmaban la teoría.

Félix, que apretaba todavía los puños, no podía apartar los ojos de la pantalla. Sacudió la cabeza hacia adelante, intentando ver mejor la cara de los hombres que entraron en el segundo piso... De hecho, los tipos vestían ropa negra y chalecos antibalas, usaban gafas y portaban metralletas largas. Todos se veían exactamente iguales, por lo que era difícil saber quién era quién. Sin embargo, a los ojos de Félix, **h** **ay una persona que sobresale de todas las demás.** El hombre de cabello negro que lidera al equipo. Ese que caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo sosteniendo un rifle y apuntando hacia adelante. A veces manda señales con una mano enguantada y otras envia a algunos hombres al otro lado del pasillo. Es alto y tiene un cuerpo entrenado, es terriblemente hábil con la ametralladora y dispara... _Como si fueran patitos en una feria._ Justo como en la florería aquella vez.  
El hombre perforaba sus cabezas con una bala o por el contrario, los atrapaba y doblaba sus extremidades en un instante. _Les rompía el cuello_. Sus movimientos eran terroríficos, incluso mirando a través de una pantalla pequeña. Barrió el pasillo en un instante y, casi sin respirar, caminó sin detenerse y hábilmente cambió de cartuchos.

Félix, que miraba atentamente la figura de su esposo, se tragó toda la saliva que había estado acumulando dentro de su boca... El corazón le había comenzado a latir más rápido y la respiración se le había vuelto muy áspera.  
Su imagen en movimiento era claramente visible en la pantalla. Camina con calma, matando enemigos como un hombre experto que solamente está haciendo su trabajo...

Theron contactó con alguien nuevamente. Todos han visto suficiente y están seguros de que la puerta del otro lado se abrirá de un momento para otro. Algunos de sus hombres entraron por el lado sur y se pararon en la entrada mientras sostenían sus armas. Algunos otros comenzaron a empacar las cosas a toda prisa y mientras tanto, _Félix solo los miró,_ con sus ojos completamente abiertos... Parecía estar esperando el momento en que abriera la puerta y se encontrara con su mirada oscura y su hermosa cara.

_La emoción de la espera se asemeja al placer..._

**"Oh, Dios mío, ¿Entonces te excitan los escenarios así?"**

Cuando empacaba su maleta, el chico omega volteó la cabeza hacia él y preguntó algo que parecía completamente extraño. Félix miró al hombre y luego... _Notó que él estaba viendo su ingle._

¡Carajo! Lo había olvidado por un momento, pero sus pantalones todavía estaban abajo y su cuerpo estaba claramente expuesto. Hace un rato, ese maldito omega le quitó la ropa y lo masturbó... _¡Y ahora estaba con una erección enorme frente a todos!_

**"Ay no, no, no ahora. ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Abajo! ¡¡Abajo!!"**

Félix parecía estar en serios problemas... Es decir, tuvo una erección por pensar en Isaac _¡Pero tan pronto como ese hombre vea la escena va a cortarle el pene!_

**"Dios... Pareces tener mucha energía ¿No es verdad?"**

Nervioso, el Omega trató de poner su mano sobre la entrepierna de Félix... Estaba tratando de tocarlo porque, en realidad no podía creer el tamaño de _esa cosa_. Estaba horriblemente erecta, casi palpitando.

_Pero se detuvo antes de llegar..._


	78. 49

**¡** **Bam** **!**

La vieja puerta de madera se rompió junto con el sonido de un estallido. Al mismo tiempo, podías ver polvo, la chispa roja de varias detonaciones y un montón de hombres muertos a sus pies...

El sujeto frente a ellos, tan pronto como entró en la habitación, apuntó con el arma a Theron justo en la cabeza. Parecía que lo conocía bastante bien aunque en realidad nunca habían cruzado ni siquiera una palabra...   
Todos los tipos en el segundo piso, los que rompieron la puerta afuera y los que obedecían a Theron adentro, tenían armas bastante buenas en sus manos. Sin embargo, nadie podía apretar el gatillo porque se estaban apuntando los unos a los otros.

_La tensión les llena completamente la garganta._

**"Escuché que estaban rumbo a Long Beach... Veo que son más inteligentes de lo que pensaba".**

Theron abrió la conversación primero. Era una atmósfera que parecía ser tan inestable como una bomba pero, sin embargo, el hombre que estaba a la vanguardia y apuntaba todavía el arma hacia él, _permaneció en un completo y total silencio_. No solo no respondió, parecía que no había escuchado la oración de Theron en primer lugar.   
A pesar de que le apuntaba con una postura inquebrantable, su mirada no estaba dirigida hacia él: A solo unos pasos de distancia, Félix se encontraba sentado, con el cuerpo completamente atado y la cara pálida como una hoja de papel. _El Alfa también lo estaba mirando._

**"¿Isaac?"**

Félix despegó los labios para llamarlo... Pero la mirada de Isaac tiembla ansiosamente y cae sobre su ingle. _Obviamente está viéndole el pene y está viendo al Omega que intenta tocarlo_. No parece exactamente el mejor escenario para un reencuentro.

**"Wo ¡Espera, Isaac! ¡No es una erección!... Bueno, lo es ¡Pero no por lo que crees que la tengo!"**

Félix estaba gritando con demasiada urgencia. _¡De verdad era el momento en que más avergonzado había estado en toda su vida!_ Su cabello estaba todo pegado a su piel, el sudor frío corría por toda su frente y era tanto y tanto, que incluso su camisa estaba mojada.

A él le parecía que era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

**"¡Es por ti! ¡Es porque la forma en que disparas y matas personas es absolutamente increíble! Te estaba viendo en la pantalla, todo el tiempo. ¡Fue por eso, Isaac! ¡Te lo juro!"**

**"¿Isaac? ¿Es tu compañero?"**

Theron habló otra vez, pero Isaac seguía mirando alternativamente el pene de Félix y al Omega, que estaba parado todavía a su lado.

 _El Omega se da cuenta._ Pone una expresión extraña y luego, le sonríe... Levanta la pierna y comienza a frotarle lentamente el pene utilizando la rodilla.

**"Este hombre de aquí, es realmente bueno para poner su verga de pie de un momento para otro... ¿No te duele? Digo, si fuera mi pareja no podría soportar que se pusiera así con cualquiera."**

**"¡Nunca fue por ti, maldita zorra** **ba** **...! ¡Ah!"**

Mientras gritaba, el Omega aplastó los genitales de Félix con la rodilla... Le oprimió los testículos y entonces: **"¡** **Ugh** **!"** gimió tanto que rápidamente abrió los ojos y miró a Isaac.

**"¡Espera! ¡No es porque quisiera hacer ese sonido que lo hice! Es decir, yo quiero... ¡¡Fue de la nada!!"**

La pupila negra de Isaac, que lo mira como si quisiera decir algo importante, está fría y completamente apagada. _Oscura_... Su esposo, su pene, el Omega sobre él, se sentía como si hubiera perdido toda su energía en cuestión de segundos. Algo similar a haber sido herido.  
El Omega, que lo miró todo muy atentamente, _pareció estarlo disfrutando demasiado._

**"¡Isaac!"**

Pero cuando Félix grita fuertemente y el hombre de todos modos no responde, _es cuando Theron nota lo perdida que está la mente de Isaac..._   
En silencio, dio órdenes a sus hombres. Apenas un par de movimientos con sus dedos... Pero el guardia apresuradamente saca el arma de su funda y **"Tang, tang, tang** ".

Algunos hombres parados detrás de la puerta cayeron al suelo.

Isaac, que también estaba en su mira, recibió un disparo tan fuerte en el pecho que se sacudió y perdió repentinamente su centro. Cuando cayó de rodillas, alguien corrió hacia él y le golpeó la cabeza con un arma.

 **"¡¡Isaac!!"** Félix, que abrió los ojos de un modo terrible, gritó con fuerza e intentó salirse de la silla. **"¡¡Isaac!!"**

Él no era alguien que pudiera perder tan fácilmente, nunca hubiese permitido que algo así ocurriera... _Pero ahora parece que ni siquiera tiene intención alguna de pelear_. Como si todas sus intenciones se hubieran ido y solo quedara, muchísima oscuridad frente a él...

Parece estúpido... Pero Isaac realmente está cayendo. Un hombre que es más fuerte que cualquier otro, está herido y tirado en el piso.

**"Tenemos un nuevo prisionero".**

Theron, con el arma apuntando todavía en su dirección, rápidamente miró a su alrededor antes de ordenar que se lo llevaran...

Con esa única palabra, los guardias arrastraron a Isaac y también a los otros hombres que habían caído al suelo y los condujeron a otra habitación... Sus ojos inyectados en sangre se posaron en los ojos de Félix, que estaba observando todo. Una mano con un anillo de bodas se apretaba hasta el punto en que se había puesto a temblar. Sus uñas se clavaron en su palma. La sangre parece estarle subiendo a la cabeza porque la cuerda de sus brazos se tensó como si pudiera llegar a romperse. Entonces Theron, que parecía impresionado, miró a Félix un poco más de cerca... _Incluso las venas de su cuello han comenzado a marcarse._

**"¿Ese es tu compañero? ¿En serio es un Omega?"**

**"... "**

**"Vaya, incluso llegó directamente hasta aquí. Interesante."**

_¿Quién lo diría?_ Un omega único, con semejante carácter y tales habilidades de guerra. Una máquina perfecta y absolutamente precisa.

**"Creo... Que si lo robo a él, podré obtener más rápidamente toda la información que necesito. ¿Qué piensas tú?"**

Félix, que todavía lo estaba mirando, entonces torció los labios.

**"Pienso... Que si tocas al menos la punta de su dedo, te voy a matar. Voy a... Abrir tu estómago aunque continúes con vida y voy a obligarte a ver la manera en la que saco tus órganos para aplastarlos. Te lo prometo. Por lo tanto, sería bueno no pensar en nada que lo incluya a él".**

Sus ojos azules temblaron e incluso su voz había comenzado a dar miedo... Pero Theron, que lo miró por un momento verdaderamente largo, pareció gozar de esto tanto como lo estaba haciendo el Omega. Incluso se dio el lujo de golpear las mejillas de Félix con la punta de los dedos.

El sentimiento de impotencia que experimenta, _es tan grande que confía plenamente en que nunca había sentido algo así en toda su vida_.


	79. 49.1

Había polvo por todas partes. El amanecer, donde se extiende el cielo azul y despejado, ilumina la habitación hasta cierto punto...

_Alguien entró mientras el polvo estaba volando._

Nadie lo sabe en realidad, pero el hombre comenzó a perder la cabeza hace un rato... Justo como en el jardín, igual a cuando estaba con Lucca.   
Sus brazos sobre su cabeza estaban completamente extendidos hacia arriba con una cuerda que estaba agarrada del techo. Ambos tobillos están atados, uno a cada extremo de la mesa y se siente como si no pudiera hablar.

Dios, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y sus hombres?

La persona que lo miró por un momento, sostuvo una jeringa en su mano y luego le clavó la aguja en el hombro. No puede levantar la cabeza, la sentía pesada y nublada casi como si fuera difícil mantener la mente en un mismo lugar.   
El hombre, el de físico delgado que acababa de darle una inyección, ordenó a los otros dos hombres que estaban a su lado que le ayudaran a moverlo... Luego, _lo sentaron verticalmente y extendieron sus brazos todavía un poco más._

 ** _Llegaste por Félix_**. Se repitió para intentar volver a la realidad una vez que descubrió la verdadera situación. _**Llegaste por Félix, llegaste por Félix...**_

Hace poco tiempo, la operación resultó bastante contradictoria. Las bajas y las lesiones fueron considerables por lo que estar con vida es en realidad bastante sorprendente.

Vaya, **fue tan imbécil**.


	80. 49.2

Afortunadamente, después de atrapar al líder de la redada, el resto de los hombres de Theron pudieron huir rápidamente y terminaron colocando su vida a salvo.  
El trabajo estaba hecho, _pero por poco se vuelve una situación diferente_.

El hombre, que colgaba de la silla con los brazos completamente extendidos hacia arriba, era impresionante. Su cabello, la ropa y los guantes que lleva encima, son todos negros. Se decía que era el líder del equipo, un tipo del ejército... _Y realmente presionó a todos con gran habilidad._ Además, puede que se rindiera muy fácil, pero en cuanto te paras frente a él de pronto tienes la horrible sensación de que vas a morir.

El hombre parecía estar dormido, así que uno de los ayudantes de Theron tuvo que decirle varias veces **"Despierta" "Despierta."** Y golpear la pared para llamar su atención.

Finalmente, _parpadeó_ :

**"Te dormiste..."**

**"Um..."**

**"Han pasado 10 minutos. Despierta"**

Pero el hombre seguía en la misma postura así que tuvo que acercarse a él...

**"Abre los ojos, es tiempo de despertar".**

El hombre golpeó sus mejillas apenas un poquito _**"Pap, Pap"**_... Sin embargo, como no hay reacción, la intensidad aumenta. _**"Pap, Pap, Pap."**_

El cabello negro se sacude cada vez que pega en sus mejillas y, la tercera vez que hace lo mismo, el hombre aprisionado lentamente levanta los ojos y pone derecha la cabeza: Se ve... _Tan diferente de hace rato_. Con los ojos más profundos y más negros que un abismo.  
Era una pupila de obsidiana negra que lo asustó tanto, que eventualmente lo hizo retroceder.


	81. Hace 5 años. 50

No logra arreglar su cabello grasiento. Desearía poder levantar la mano y presionar su sien para detener el dolor, pero no puede lograrlo tampoco... Solo comienza a sudar y a sudar como un completo demente.

Félix cierra los ojos y después descubre que toda la habitación está comenzando a girar. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta un suspiro verdaderamente tremendo...

 _Parecía que la razón principal eran_ _las drogas._ Las feromonas están tan presionadas dentro de su cuerpo que causan disturbios enormes dentro de él... A medida que pasa el tiempo, las feromonas que no circulan, se acumulan en su organismo de tal forma que está surgiendo en él un extraño tipo de envenenamiento.

Las feromonas de un Alfa dominante son superiores a las de un Alfa normal. Las feromonas de grado superior tienen el poder de aplastar al espíritu del inferior al mismo tiempo que controlan la mente de un Omega y causan excitación sexual... Entonces, para un Alfa de mayor rango, puede considerarse el arma más grande y al mismo tiempo, también algo con lo que se debe tener completo cuidado.  
_Es por eso que las feromonas son venenosas para su cuerpo si se acumulan en la circulación._

Se está muriendo, pero nadie parece prestarle atención... Por eso su cabello está tan grasoso y los ojos se le han puesto borrosos.

En otras palabras, los inhibidores a largo plazo no funcionan a menos que sean administrados en un Omega. El inhibidor no suprime completamente el gen alfa, solo... No se puede hacer una medicina que funcione a la perfección porque es un mecanismo bastante complejo. Sí, hay una droga que suspende temporalmente el **RUT** , pero no todas las feromonas.  
Theron dijo que habían fabricado un inhibidor para _Alfa dominante_ bastante exitoso y por eso se dio el lujo de administrar el medicamento dentro de él... Con el tiempo, surgió el dolor de cabeza y luego el mareo. Las náuseas, temblores.

Cuando comenzó el dolor de cabeza fue cuando miró a Isaac ser arrastrado como un perro a otra sala. Fue, desde el momento mismo en que observó lo que había provocado y experimentó el enorme sentimiento de autodestrucción hacia si mismo junto con la derrota y la inminente culpa. _Algo que probó por primera vez en su vida..._  
Ah, tiene un dolor espantoso. ¡Es tan horrible! Las feromonas que habían sido suprimidas por la fuerza se mezclaron con ira y tristeza así que ahora parecía estar hirviendo.

Suda y suda y suda...

Entonces, la puerta se abre y alguien entra rápidamente al salón: Theron, que comenzó a caminar frente a él en silencio, levantó las cejas y luego también abrió la boca.

**"¿Estás bien? Porque tengo que mostrarte algo muy interesante".**

Theron se acercó, solamente un paso, murmurando todo esto en una voz tan baja que era difícil comprobar si estaba hablando solo o no

**"Interesante. Muero por saber que es... Literalmente".**

Mientras le respondía de la mejor manera posible, Theron giró una de las computadoras portátiles que estaba dividida en dieciséis espacios. Luego, cambia los dieciséis espacios a una pantalla extendida que le muestra un único escenario: Un cuarto, con un hombre inconsciente justo en el medio. Cabello negro, traje negro, ambas manos atadas sobre la cabeza y colgadas por una cuerda que estaba en el techo... Y otro hombre estaba inclinado contra él, estirando la mano como si quisiera despertarlo. Lo golpea, pero cada vez que lo hace su cabeza solo se sacude de aquí para allá.

**"..."**

Félix, mirando la pantalla, se apretó los labios con los dientes hasta que finalmente los hizo sangrar. Su rostro no había sido revelado, _pero podía entender de un solo vistazo de quién se trataba..._

**"Tu compañero. Un Omega que está enlazado a ti."**

Theron, que terminó por sentarse en la mesa que tenía de frente, abrió su discurso mientras fijaba la mirada completamente en la pantalla. Félix todavía se estaba mordiendo los labios, _así que no contestó._

**"Le metimos un** **_"Inductor de confesión."_ ** **Es un tipo de anestésico, por lo que provoca hablar mucho."**

**"... ¿Le pusiste medicina dentro?**

La voz de Felix se rompió. Theron se encogió de hombros.

**"Creo que es un pasatiempo mío arreglar todo con medicina."**

Félix levantó ferozmente la mirada. Era un hecho que en los últimos años, el alcance de la distribución de medicamentos ilegales se había ampliado hasta extenderse por todo el mundo. No es extraño que conozca ni que tenga toda clase de drogas para hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa que desee.

**"Entonces, ¿Todo esto es por la lista del abuelo?"**

En respuesta a la pregunta chirriante de Félix, Theron respondió simplemente:

**"Sí... Si me dice dónde está ocultando Vincenzo la llave y el paradero del libro mayor, entonces lo dejaré ir. Por supuesto, si no responde correctamente, sus uñas se caerán una por una o sus dedos podrían llegar a desprenderse de su mano."**

**"Él no sabe nada..."**

**"Bueno, Félix, me gustaría mucho poder creer en ti... De cualquier forma, supongo que si es la verdad puedo servirme de su llanto para hacer que TÚ llames al abuelo rogando porque te entregue la llave."**

Félix volvió a desviar la mirada. El hombre todavía está golpeando sus mejillas para despertarlo y, a un paso de él, puede ver a otro chico recargado contra la puerta. Está sosteniendo una daga entre la mano así que las palabras de Theron, sobre cortar los dedos de Isaac, le llegan nuevamente a la cabeza.

**"A menos que quieras escuchar a tu pareja gritar, claro".**

Félix, que escuchaba en silencio su charla, cerró los ojos por un momento debido a un nuevo dolor de cabeza que parecía a punto de hacerle estallar. Sin embargo, aún mareado y aturdido, la figura de Isaac sigue completamente brillante en su mente.  
Oh Dios mío. _¿Puede quedarse sin hacer nada, mirando por la pantalla mientras él sufre?_ _¿Puede seguir de pie y ver cómo comienza a sangrar?_ ¿En serio es la única forma? ¿Rogar y pedir por la llave?

**"Bueno, ¿Entonces deberíamos escuchar lo que dice tu omega primero?"**

Theron puede saber a la perfección lo que está pensando con tan solo darle un vistazo a "su hijo"... Estaba sudando, mirando atentamente a Isaac por la pantalla como si no existiera nadie más que él.

Que perfecto.


	82. 51

El hombre seguía golpeando las mejillas de su compañero así que piensa... Que todo lo que tiene que hacer es salir de allí, ir a ese cuarto y quitarle la piel a ese bastardo antes de sacarle los globos oculares para aplastarlos con el pie.

_Isaac levantó la cabeza._

**"Señor... Parece enfermo. Quiero decir, al inicio no se veía de esta manera. Luego pareció desmayarse, fueron solamente diez minutos pero, igual me parece raro. ¿Deberíamos parar?"**

La voz del hombre que golpeó las mejillas de Isaac se escuchó con bastante fuerza a través de los altavoces. Theron, que estaba mirando todavía la pantalla, solo chasqueó la lengua y se aproximó un poco más:

**"Entonces primero pregunta su nombre, edad y trabajo. Así verificaremos su estado".**

Theron ordenó esto de inmediato, aunque su voz seguía escuchándose terriblemente aburrida y plana. También tiene una expresión que dice **_"No puede ser tan importante." "Terminemos con esto de una vez."_** Pero por el contrario, el Omega, que había llegado a la habitación tan pronto como escuchó la voz de Félix, sentía bastante curiosidad por el estallido repentino que mostraba Isaac.  
 _Miró la pantalla también..._

**"¿Me escuchas?"**

En ese momento, el hombre en la pantalla agarró el cabello de Isaac y lo levantó para que su barbilla pudiera estar en lo alto. Gritó: **"¿¡Me escuchas!? ¿Cual es tu nombre y tu edad?"** La misma pregunta que Theron había ordenado.  
Isaac, que miraba a su alrededor como si estuviese verdaderamente confundido, finalmente miró al hombre y suspiró. _Todavía no dice nada._

**"¿¡Cuál es tu nombre!?"**

El hombre, con el cabello oscuro de Isaac entre los dedos, lo sacudió de atrás para adelante con bastante fuerza... Fue ese el momento en que Félix se comprometió todavía con mayor fuerza en que iba a cortar la muñeca y el brazo de ese maldito infeliz.

 _Isaac tiene los labios abiertos_. No parecía poder hablar fluidamente así que por un momento, pareció que solo estaba pensando en algo importante o que solo lo estaba ignorando. Volvió a repetir:

**"¿¡Cuál es tu nombre!? ¿¡Cuántos años tienes!?"**

Isaac, de manera repentina, le disparó al hombre con una mirada verdaderamente atroz. Es un caos, como cuando lo vio por primera vez hace un momento. ¡No eran ojos normales! Más bien, se trataba de una pupila que se hundía tan fríamente dentro de su pecho que se podía sentir incluso para las personas que estaban del otro lado de la pantalla.

Una mirada inquebrantable, aguda y horrorosa.

El hombre, que sostenía todavía el cabello de Isaac, se sorprendió por el cambio repentino de la atmósfera cuando lo enfrentó. Agitó la mano para volver a controlarlo pero, Isaac, que estaba con la mirada fija en él, **finalmente habló...**

Fue una respuesta precisa y clara. Una voz firme:

**"Kaysid Patricks, 20, capitán de la Armada."**

Por un momento, la cabeza de Félix dejó de girar. Entiende exactamente de lo que está hablando... ¡Y es precisamente por ese motivo que su mandíbula se cayó hasta el suelo!

**"Está pasando otra vez."**

**"¿Qué... Diablos estás diciendo?"**

Pero Félix estaba completamente atento en él, tenía la frente bastante arrugada...

 **Kaysid Patricks**. Isaac no hubiera dicho algo como eso solamente porque si.

**"Pregunta de nuevo. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuál es su edad? No, no le pregunten la edad, sino el año actual."**

**"¿Y por qué debería...?"**

**"¡¡¡Solo dile a tu puto hombre que le pregunte de nuevo!!!"**

Dijo que tenía **veinte años**... Isaac tiene veinticinco ahora así que eso que dice fue **hace cinco años**. Conoció a Isaac por primera vez hace cuatro, por lo que es antes de eso... No parece que su cara diga mucho, pero su corazón salta salvajemente con la sola idea de que ahora esté perdido. ¡Y no como en el jardín! Dios, todavía puede recordarlo decir que estaba asustado, que no sabía que tenía, que no recordaba nada... ¿Y cómo lo va a ayudar ahora si es así?  
Theron y su Omega, de pie junto a él, aparentemente son incapaces de entender.

Solo miran sospechosamente a Félix.

**"¡Pregunta de nuevo, puta madre! ¡¡¡Pregúntale cuál es su nombre y en qué año está ahora, idiota!!!"**

Cuándo Félix comienza a gritar, el chico del otro lado de la pantalla escucha el sonido también... Estaba perplejo al escuchar una voz diferente de la de Theron así que en realidad no sabía exactamente para donde moverse... Sin embargo, Theron ordenó al hombre hacer justamente lo mismo así que, mirando a la cámara una última vez, _no tuvo más remedio que asentir y volver con Isaac._

**"Nombre, responde en este momento cuál es tu nombre... Y cuál es el año."**

Isaac escuchó su pregunta.

**"Kaysid Patricks. 2014."**

Su respuesta fue tan clara como su voz... _No fue algo falso_. Está respondiendo con la verdad.

**"¿2014? ¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿Qué pasó?"**

**"Él está... Enfermo."**

A diferencia del Omega, que sacudió la cabeza y murmuró como si pensara que se trataba de una broma, Félix habló rápido y de una manera bastante angustiada.  
Él piensa que está en algún tipo de lugar... _En el que estuvo hace cinco años._

¿Una misión?

_¿El cerebro de Isaac lo mandó de nuevo a una misión?_

**"¿¡¡¡Qué mierda le inyectaron!!!?"**

**"¡Solamente era anestésico!"**

**"¡¡El nunca había ido tan le...!!"**

Pero no pudo terminar la oración...

Fue un instante, solamente un breve momento en el que se habían distraído discutiendo sobre Isaac pero, de un momento para otro, _el hombre en la habitación comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas._  
Isaac había liberado las correas de sus muñecas. Sujetó la cuerda que estaba sobre él y al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, pateó la pared que tenía detrás de la espalda para darse impulsó y saltó muy alto hasta lograr hacer un tipo de vaivén que lo llevó directamente hacía su cuerpo.  
El tipo tenía el cuello atrapado entre las piernas de Isaac. Su cuerpo estaba muy retorcido, **extrañamente retorcido** mientras caía al suelo acompañado del sonido de las vértebras de su cuello cuando se partían a la mitad...

Literalmente, sucedió en un parpadeo.

Los ojos del otro hombre se abrieron un montón, todavía tenía la daga en la mano pero parecía que había olvidado como se ocupaba. El hecho de que el hombre muriera de esa manera le había provocado poner una cara bastante estúpida y, desafortunadamente, _lo había congelado justo en su lugar_.

Isaac se sostuvo nuevamente de la cuerda y balanceó todo su cuerpo para poder atacarlo justo de la misma manera que al hombre anterior. Sin embargo, después de pestañear un momento, el sujeto se las arregló para sostener la daga en lo alto y saltar valientemente en dirección a Isaac... Un montón de groserías comienzan a escucharse a través de los altavoces cuando toma su muñeca y luego... **¡** **Clack**! La dobla de tal manera que logra romperle la mano de una manera bastante escandalosa. Todavía tiene los pies amarrados así que parece difícil moverse para desarmarlo. El sujeto aprovecha esta oportunidad, toma la daga y hace una herida significativa en su nariz.

_La sangre salpicaba por todas partes._

**"¡¡¡Isaac!!!"**

Félix gritó mientras miraba su sangre dispersarse por su ropa... Pero no parece importar cuanto grite o se queje, **Isaac no escucha**. Solo estaba enfocado en defenderse y atacar con todo lo que tenía, _incluso si llevaba las extremidades fuertemente atadas y la boca se le había llenado de sangre._

Félix, irritado, apretó el puño de tal manera que su muñeca entera se sacudió con fuerza. La piel se le pone horriblemente roja debido a la presión que ejercen las correas contra él cuando murmura **"Hijos de puta..."** Pero entonces, cuando Félix sacudió su muñeca una vez más como si quisiera aparecer en el cuarto, Isaac se revela nuevamente en su punto de visión. Mirando al oponente con los ojos brillantes, salta de nuevo flexionando sus rodillas hasta casi pegarlas a su pecho... La daga parecía acercarse nuevamente a su nariz cuando él volvió a sujetarse de la cuerda y **¡Pam!** La cuerda que une a Isaac con el techo se cae acompañado de un montón de escombros y basura. El polvo blanco vuela en todas direcciones junto con los fragmentos de vigas gastadas y ramas de árboles que no debieron estar allí en primer lugar.  
No había nada en la pantalla debido al polvo así que Félix se pone tan nervioso que traga saliva con bastante fuerza. Theron contactó urgentemente con su hombre... **¿Pero dónde está Isaac?** No podía apartar los ojos de allí, aunque era solo una pantalla vaga sin nada visible.

De repente, se ven movimientos débiles a la distancia. También se escucha la respiración de alguien... Ni Félix ni Theron podían hablar porque estaban mirando la pantalla mientras apretaban los labios con bastante tensión.  
El polvo, que lentamente estaba esparciéndose hasta dejar en claro algunas partes, se levantó debido a los golpes de alguien y luego, **apareció** **Isaac.** Con los pies libres, las manos llenas de sangre y una daga entre los dedos que después aventó contra el cristal de la cámara de seguridad como si siempre hubiera conocido de su existencia.

**"No me jodas... ¿Qué es esa persona?"**

El Omega murmuró mientras miraba la pantalla fracturada con una cara llena de asombro... Theron se para a su lado y le grita a alguien más que comience a preparar a sus hombres para correr al ala norte. Félix, por su parte, _solo puede guardar silencio_. Acaba de mirar a Isaac, cortando todas las correas que ataban sus muñecas y tobillos, matando dos hombres en menos de diez minutos y rompiendo una pantalla de seguridad con un cuchillo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Cara inexpresiva, ojos fríos, un ambiente diferente... En comparación con el Isaac actual, este era un poco más mecánico y directo. Cruel, ciertamente. _Una máquina de_ _matar_ _que Cole creó desde que era un niño._


	83. 52

Isaac... _¿Se veía así antes de conocerse? ¿Antes de criar a Benjamin?_ Félix, que miraba atentamente la pantalla, tragó saliva una vez más y con demasiada fuerza...   
Isaac, en el momento en que se dio la vuelta y miró hacía arriba, le mostró una pupila negra completamente impresionante. Fría, tan firme como sus hombros apretados y la mano que sostenía la daga que acababa de recuperar del suelo.

El hombre se movió rápidamente hacia otro cuarto, Félix pudo darse cuenta de esto debido a la cámara exterior... La puerta se abrió de un solo golpazo e inmediatamente después aparecieron un montón de hombres con armas de corto alcance. _Eran los oficiales que corrían al mando de Theron_. Fuertes, preparados, y de todas maneras no lograron nada ante la mano experta de Isaac: _La daga voló directamente hacia el centro de la frente del hombre que dirigía la compañía_. No pudo gritar ni reaccionar, y sin darse cuenta ya tenía las rodillas dobladas y los brazos completamente muertos a los lados. Pero antes, _un segundo antes de caer al suelo,_ Isaac lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, agarró la pistola que sostenía y luego, parado con el cadáver como un escudo, apretó el gatillo una y otra vez hasta que se perdió de vuelta entre tanto humo. Félix no podía escuchar los disparos porque no tenía un micrófono, pero veía las chispas y los cartuchos del arma volando por aquí y por allá.   
Cuando le disparan, el hombre con un cuchillo en la frente es sacudido como una persona con epilepsia. La espalda se le vuelve jirones y comienza a derramar sangre a chorros aunque Isaac, todavía mirando al frente, solamente lo sostiene con un poco más de fuerza y dispara sin temblar.

Tiró al hombre cuando entró en un nuevo cuarto.

Los tres o cuatro guardias, los que habían corrido en su dirección para atrapar a Isaac, fueron borrados en un minuto, incluso aunque tenían armas bastante especializadas y modernas... Sin embargo, pese a la maravilla de sus habilidades, su expresión aún era insensible. Es como si estuviese caminando por el parque en la noche, _su vida cotidiana normal._   
Y eso es bastante espeluznante.

Isaac, que miró a su alrededor una última vez, volvió a colocar firmemente la pistola en su mano, desechó el cargador vacío y lo reemplazó por uno nuevo en un trabajo manual rápido y preciso. _Muy diferente a las otras ocasiones_.   
Estaba a punto de salir pero, justo antes de eso, dejando de caminar como si hubiera recordado algo importante, se dio la vuelta y miró de cerca a la cámara. Como lo hizo antes de que entraran los hombres de Theron para intentar matarlo.

Félix, que lo había estado mirando por un momento largo, intentó volver a analizarlo cuidadosamente pero solo terminó sintiéndose frustrado. Lamiendo sus labios con la punta de la lengua, miró a Isaac sostener su **Beretta** y apuntar directamente en su dirección. Y, mientras apretaba el gatillo, le pareció escuchar el sonido de una explosión impresionante y después, tal como lo había estado haciendo, dejó el monitor en la oscuridad.

**"..."**

Nadie estaba hablando. La cara de Theron, mirando la pantalla negra, está tan palida como posiblemente está la suya y la cara del Omega, todavía a su lado, definitivamente no podía considerarse mejor. _Félix estaba tan nervioso que sacudía las muñecas repetidamente._

 **"¿Qué tiene tu pareja?"** Finalmente, la voz de Theron se elevó en el aire a un ritmo aterrador. **"¿Hay alguna anormalidad en su memoria?"**

Félix se encoge de hombros, no parece dispuesto a decir nada sobre él.

**"Debe estar loco... Aunque le dimos drogas, no puedo recordar una confesión que nos saliera así de mal."**

**"Así es ¡Nunca ví ningún comportamiento tan excesivo como este! Un completo demente a decir verdad."**

Theron y su Omega estaban debatiendo por su cuenta, pero cada una de sus palabras solo provocaba que los ojos de Félix sobre ellos se enfriarán hasta parecer finalmente algo muy exagerado y aterrador.

 **"En primera, cada medicamento tiene efectos secundarios. Incluso si no había pasado nada hasta ahora. Segundo, lo golpearon en la cabeza con una bendita arma y tercero ¡¡Lo ataron como un cerdo para comenzar a** **interrogarlo** **sobre una estupidez!! ¡Hay muchas cosas allí que pudieron haber provocado su condición, pedazos de mierda!"** Cómo Félix estaba gritando, esparció nerviosamente todo su cabello hasta dejarlo descansando sobre su cara. No es un experto, así que solamente puede especular y preocuparse. **"Sea lo que sea que tenga, parece estar en algún momento de hace cinco años... Peleando. En ese tiempo él y yo no nos habíamos conocido así que no creo que sepa quién soy.** **Además, cómo han visto hasta ahora, tiene la habilidad especial de matar personas como si fueran ratas dentro de una cubeta porque era capitán de la marina.**  
 **Esta es su misión, y nosotros estamos justo en medio."**

Félix, que comenzó a hablar sobre su Omega, tenía una voz excepcionalmente baja así que Theron cerró la boca. Había surgido un problema impresionante en un lugar inesperado por lo que es normal estar muy molesto.

**"Les aseguro que ustedes no detendrán a Isaac porque ahora ni siquiera es Isaac. Su única debilidad es que se trata de un Omega... Pero desafortunadamente ahora está enlazado conmigo así que incluso si alguno de tus Alfa rocía feromonas sobre él, ya no reaccionará. Ni siquiera va a poder olerlo."**

**"¿Entonces?"**

**"Mis feromonas son las únicas que pueden dejarlo indefenso... Ah, pero ustedes las han detenido, ¿Verdad? Esa zorra lo jodió todo así que dale las gracias porque pronto vamos a reunirnos con tus guardias para contar las anécdotas de nuestra muerte y hacer concursos sobre cual fue la peor"**

**"¿Eso qué...?"**

**"Significa que no hay nada que pueda hacer. ¡Nos fuimos al carajo!"** Mientras mueve los dedos sobre la silla de madera, se ríe a carcajadas como si encontrara que era algo muy divertido y a la vez, terriblemente absurdo. **"Ah, literalmente va a cortarme el pene ¿Qué pasa con esto? Que final tan malo... Bueno, al menos me queda la satisfacción de ver el verdadero infierno desarrollándose justo frente a mí y** **quemándote** **en sus llamas".**


	84. 52.1

Escuchó el sonido pegajoso que hacían sus pies... _Era lo que se formaba cuando_ _pisabas_ _sangre_.

Mientras recorría el primer piso, llegó a un espacio abierto que parecía ser bastante familiar. Un sitio que le hacía sentir horriblemente incómodo, aunque no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para pensar en el _por qué_.   
Había un sinfín de tipos con armas pero tampoco podía entender cuáles eran sus identidades o sus motivos. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que tenía que luchar contra ellos si no deseaba terminar muerto. Sí, **siempre ha sido de esta manera**. Si no lo hace, lo van a matar, y esa era la verdad absoluta de la guerra.

Isaac se da vuelta, tiene la **Beretta** completamente firme entre las manos... Su habilidad para disparar es famosa porque nunca se desvía y porque siempre lo hace justo en medio de las cejas. Esta situación ha pasado innumerables veces. Algunas en equipo y otras estando completamente solo. Sin embargo... _Ahora era como si una parte de él se sintiera fuera de lugar._   
Algo estaba mal, pero no parecía ser el caso así que era una enorme contradicción.

Cuando termina el tiroteo, el pequeño Isaac de 20 años se queda de pie casi en la orilla de la casa y mira a su alrededor una vez más... Ciertamente era un espacio enorme. El techo es bastante alto y las paredes parecen muy viejas como para resistir tanto movimiento. De hecho, ya se está derrumbando sobre él, y eso que en realidad no ha puesto en práctica ni la mitad de las cosas que venían en su entrenamiento...

Vaya, _que extraño._

La mañana era brillante y entraba por completo de un inmenso agujero en el muro. Era una deslumbrante luz... _¿Dónde está realmente este lugar? ¿Quiénes son los tipos de antes?_

Isaac, quien reflexionó sobre eso por un largo tiempo, frunció el ceño y colocó una mano en su barbilla... No hay nada. No tiene ninguna idea. _¡Ni siquiera sabe cómo perdió la memoria en primer lugar!_ El último recuerdo que tiene es de cuando salió del cuartel de los **Dev** **Gru**. Era hora de regresar a Washington y tomar unas cortas vacaciones después de su misión especial... _¿Pero por qué está allí entonces? ¿Lo mandaron a algún sitio nuevo sin preguntar su opinión?_ Está en medio de un sitio raro con enemigos que no conoce y ni siquiera puede ver a sus hombres por ningún lugar... Estaba confundido así que supone, que primero tiene que salir de allí y llamar a **Cole**. Si le hace saber que hay un problema con su memoria, entonces definitivamente él se va a hacer cargo.

Pensando en ello, Isaac volvió a guardar la **Beretta**. Los alrededores están tranquilos ahora así que parece seguro comenzar a moverse... Pero en ese momento, _otra extraña sensación de incongruencia le llegó tan rápido que abrió los ojos de una manera bastante exagerada_. Esta vez hay algo mal con su mano. Quiere decir, ¡Lo está sintiendo! Llevaba guantes bastante gruesos pero debajo de ellos, en la mano izquierda, había algo incómodo que no concordaba para nada con sus gustos..

Isaac, que miraba su mano, se quitó el guante:

**"Ah..."**

Su expresión, mirando la mano desnuda, _era similar a ver un fantasma_ : Un anillo plateado que ni siquiera recuerda y que ni siquiera sabe por que lleva puesto, encaja perfectamente en su dedo anular. Obviamente es algo bajo pedido. Demonios _¿Cuándo se comprometió? ¿O acaso tiene un amante que no recuerda?_  
Dudando de si mismo, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y dijo **"No."** De ninguna manera. Nunca le ha gustado alguien en la vida y sinceramente, no se ve a si mismo saliendo con un hombre o una mujer y ser tan serio.

 _Que patético_.

Desde muy joven practicó artes marciales, control de armas de fuego y muchas otras actividades que le hacían prácticamente imposible conocer gente o tener citas. Fue aún peor después de unirse a la armada así que _¿Qué demonios con el anillo en el dedo anular?_ Además, el diseño no es simple y no parece ser algo barato. Platino, con un montón de diamantes incrustados. Era un anillo de compromiso o un anillo de bodas... Honestamente, el diseño no estaba mal. Lejos de ser malo, era bastante bonito. Tiene una _**F**_ al lado...  
Isaac, quien tocó el anillo con una extraña sensación de incomodidad en la punta de sus dedos, pronto dudó y se lo sacó de un tirón. Su nombre no empieza con **F** así que... Tal vez no es suyo. Tal vez alguien que apreciaba mucho murió y él tomó su anillo para que lo pudieran reconocer... Cosas similares ya habían pasado antes, aunque igual es extraño que se ajuste a su dedo tan bien.

Pero, como de todos modos no era suyo, _entonces no valía la pena pensar demasiado en eso._


	85. 53

Cuando Isaac intentó aventar el anillo que tenía entre los dedos, _sintió que estaba vaciando una parte de su vida también_. No puede ocultar sus sentimientos... Y lo mismo pasa con las marcas del anillo, las que están talladas con fuerza en su dedo anular... Tal como si lo hubiera estado utilizando durante mucho tiempo, igual a un cinturón.   
Algo que no parece haberse formado en cuestión de horas, sino de días.

**"... Debo estar loco".**

Isaac, que suspiró pesadamente, miró el anillo una última vez y lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón en lugar de tirarlo a los escombros. No recuerda nada sobre esto así que aunque parezca reacio a deshacerse de él, no pude volver a usarlo. _¿Cómo puede ponerse un anillo tan_ _descuidadamente_ _estando en estas circunstancias?_  
Isaac, que volvió a utilizar el guante negro, respiró hondo y comenzó a sacudir todo su cuerpo. Como para tirar la energía negativa y los pensamientos inútiles. Especialmente aquí, en este campo de batalla

Miró a su alrededor y caminó para buscar una salida rápida con paso rápido... Sin embargo, de repente dejó de moverse y observó nuevamente hacia atrás. _¿Por qué le estaba pasando todo esto?_ Era una extraña sensación y una emoción irreconocible. También era un sentimiento tenue, como cuando despertó por primera vez en el cuarto de interrogatorios y descubrió que no conocía nada. Una sensación que se había extendido con fuerza justo antes de liberar las extremidades atadas y salir de allí.   
No podía soportar la sensación de incongruencia así que solamente observó el espacio e incluso se dio el lujo de mirar a la cámara que estaba apuntando justo en su dirección. Luego, mecánicamente, terminó por mover el arma y apretar el gatillo para romper la cámara por tercera vez. Sin embargo, _el sentimiento no desapareció._ Se enganchó, como una etiqueta en su pecho. Una espina... Algo que está tan atascado que le hace tener una extraña ansiedad y le provoca mirar hacia atrás una y otra vez... **Esperando a alguien que nunca llega.**

Si da un paso y sale por la puerta, estaría mal. _¿Pero por qué?_ Son emociones irritables que le impiden continuar con su misión.

Parece que es importante quedarse.

Parece que algo se le ha quedado atrás...

De pie, como un hombre derrotado, Isaac parpadeó un par de veces y al final, sus piernas se movieron a grandes zancadas hasta al interior de la casa. Al principio fue lento, paso por paso, pero de un momento para otro comenzó a acelerar hasta terminar corriendo. En lugar de salir por la puerta rota, regresó al espacio sangriento con los cuerpos y la brillante luz del sol entrando a sus espaldas.

Ojalá sea lo correcto y su cuerpo se asegure de hacer o de encontrar esa cosa importante que al parecer perdió.


	86. 53.1

Félix, que estaba cerrando los ojos para soportar un dolor de cabeza que empeoraba gradualmente, _se estaba desmayando_. Levantó los párpados que ya sentía terriblemente pesados e intentó recuperar un poco de su energía para no dormir... Entonces, el tipo Omega que había estado rondando a su alrededor todo este tiempo, se inclinó, le levantó el pantalón y lo miró directo a los ojos. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas.  
De repente el sol estaba brillando, y una luz clara y hermosa comenzó a fluir de la ventana que tenía a sus espaldas. Una luz transparente e intensa incluso aunque apenas es de madrugada.

Félix lo miró:

**"¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo que decir?"**

La voz de Félix, quien abrió la conversación por primera vez, reveló pesadez e ira a partes iguales.

**"No, solo quería decirte que es genial".**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Tu Omega... Que te enlazaras con un sujeto así".**

**"Todo lo que está pasando, es una mierda."** Fue cuando dijo eso, que todo el enojo finalmente salió. El hombre se encoge de hombros y las manos vuelven a temblarle otra vez. **"Y te culpo completamente de que así sea."**

 **"Tu Omega interrumpió todos los planes de Theron, así que más bien es al revés. Quiero decir, he estado tratando de obtener información sobre la llave que tanto quiere, por años y años... Pero lo** **arruinaste** **. Traté de tener** **datos** **interrogando al hombre, pero tampoco funcionó. Mató a todos y me dejó sin nada."**

El Omega dio un largo suspiro. Parecía estar muy triste mientras lo contaba pero, Félix se estaba riendo un montón:

**"Pues que pena".**

**"Debería serlo para ti. ¿Qué harás? Tu Omega parece haberse escapado de la casa ¿Crees que volverá a ti alguien con problemas de memoria?"**

Félix no pudo decirle nada, _pero estaba preocupado por el mismo problema._

Isaac, que salió del sótano, parecía terriblemente enérgico, lidiando con todos los enemigo sin pensarlo ni un momento. Ni siquiera podía contar cuántos disparos lanzó ni cuántos recibió directo al chaleco. Como siempre, sin cambiar su expresión, metió una bala en la cabeza de los tipos que bloqueaban su camino y rompió la pared de algunos cuartos más. Gracias a él todo estaba vuelto un desastre y más de la mitad de las dieciséis pantallas se volvieron negras. Hasta el final, sus movimientos y objetivos capturados por el **CCTV** fueron claros. _Una salida honorable para alguien que había perdido cinco años de memoria_.

Para él, no debía haber ninguna razón para permanecer en un lugar extraño así que Theron, que notó su voluntad, finalmente ordenó a sus hombres que se retiraran inmediatamente. Ahora, en lugar de atrapar a Isaac, parecía darse cuenta de que su gente no debería morir por algo como eso. Las bajas ya eran lo suficientemente numerosas como para todavía darse el lujo de aumentarle dos dígitos más. El número de subordinados que habían sido arrastrados con él, _disminuyó en más de la mitad._

Y de todos modos, tiene al rehén más efectivo justo allí, **Félix Felice**.

Isaac, quien había estado sosteniendo el arma por un buen tiempo entre sus manos, finalmente se dio cuenta de que los hombres ya no estaban y decidió hacer lo mismo que ellos. La vieja granja, con sangre y cadáveres era aterradora... _Theron vio lo necesario_ : Como levantaba e inspeccionaba las armas de los muertos, como tomaba una pistola pequeña y la metía en su cinturón y también, como miraba a su alrededor con mucho cuidado hasta darse por vencido.

Fue la salida de Isaac lo que Félix vio, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla que todavía funcionaba. Él sacó un arma, la disparó en su dirección y, junto con las chispas y las llamas iluminando el espacio, la pantalla se oscureció e Isaac desapareció de su vista.

**"..."**

Félix guardó silencio y luego dejó de respirar. Cerró los ojos, como si estuviera terriblemente agotado...

Si Isaac salió, _¿Qué hará él?_ Sus recuerdos se han ido, cinco años. Si se da cuenta de la realidad, de que el tiempo ha pasado, _¿Cómo lo aceptará? ¿Volverá?_ Es posible que tenga que darse cuenta de alguna manera, _¿Pero será posible?_  
Numerosas preguntas se han enredado dentro de él para terminar por complicar su mente. No, antes de eso _¿Podrá encontrarlo de nuevo?_

No. **No va a poder.**

Cuando se enamoró de esa _perra Omega_ , no pudo encontrarlo por cuatro malditos años así que, si Isaac vuelve a esconderse...

¡Maldición!

Palabras horribles se cernían en la punta de su lengua, asustándole al analizar sus pensamientos y pensar en un mundo que no lo tuviera a él.

**"Lo siento... Pero si Theron deja este lugar, usted, el rehén principal, se mudará con nosotros. Si piensas que las cosas ya están suficientemente mal, entonces agrega el hecho de que tu Omega no volverá a saber de ti. Incluso si recupera la cabeza."**

**"Dios, tu voz chillona me está dando un derrame, cállate de una vez".**

El feroz tono de Félix sonó como una amenaza verdadera así que, solo entonces, el hombre cerró la boca y se encogió de hombros. Pronto, sin embargo, sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y lo sacudió frente a él como si estuviera jugando con su estado.

_Una fuerte ira se extendió por la cara de Félix._

**"Theron se está preparando para moverse y no quiere escucharte hablar."**

**"Entonces, ¿Volverás a ponerme el inhibidor de feromonas?"**

**"Tengo curiosidad acerca de lo poderosa que puede ser una feromona alfa dominante como la tuya, pero supongo que lo veré después."**

Félix se rió de nuevo.

**"Cuando tenga mis feromonas de nuevo, ni siquiera vas a poder pararte frente a mí para ver el espectáculo".**


	87. 54

**"Cuando tenga mis feromonas de nuevo, ni siquiera vas a poder pararte frente a mí para ver el espectáculo".**

**"Tener seguridad es bueno... Sin embargo, no creo que estés en las mejores condiciones para eso."**

El hombre, quien curvó los labios en un ángulo extraño para luego echarse a reír, sacó una jeringa y puso una aguja en el pivote. Como la primera vez, estaba llenándola con un medicamento transparente hasta ocupar todo lo largo de un tubo... _Dios_ , si lo deja hacer eso de nuevo, no va a poder resistirlo. La cabeza le duele terriblemente y su cabello no deja de gotear ¿Qué va a pasar con más dosis?  
Félix habló con nerviosismo, diciendo **que se detuviera** , que **no se sentía bien** y que **era una pésima idea**... Pero el Omega solo extendió la mano y tomó su brazo. Debido a que tenía el puño cerrado con fuerza, la sangre escurrió hasta su antebrazo cuando lo picó sin tener siquiera el más mínimo de los cuidados.

**"Oh, lo siento ¿Ibas a decir algo más? ¿O finalmente vas a quedarte igual de callado que tu compañero?"**

La risa ligera del Omega fluyó en dirección a su oído. Félix cierra los ojos, _está terriblemente maread_ o pero... Sonríe. Siempre muestra una sonrisa cuando escucha como las personas ven a Isaac.

**"Siempre hay una razón para estar callado..."**

En realidad, _hay muchas razones_. Al ver la reacción de Isaac cuando despertó y sus movimientos al matar, su modo de caminar... Notó que en realidad parecía estar en alerta todo el tiempo. Un niño, ciertamente. _Pero el mejor de ellos._ Alguien que aunque había perdido cinco años de memorias importantes, seguía analizando y planeando. Guiandose por el instinto como una criatura inteligente.   
_Él era un hombre de pocas palabras y millones de acciones._ Y como su esposo, supuso que tenía que actuar exactamente igual...

 **"¿Qué dices?"** Ya que Félix parecía querer justificar la extrañeza de su pareja, al Omega no le quedó más que reír abiertamente frente a él. Toca el antebrazo rígido de Félix con los dedos y lo desata para liberar presión. _Un movimiento sucio_. **"¿Y me vas a explicar sobre eso?"**

Solo entonces, _Félix levantó los ojos azules y lo miró._

**"Yo quería que mi Omega me salvara. Estaba esperando y deseando que llegara, colocando mi mejor cara preocupada y gritando** _**"Corre hacia mí." "Sálvame"** _ **... A veces las personas se mantienen en silencio para pedir milagros."**

**"Um..."**

Parecía que no entendía, e hizo un sonido estúpido con la boca.

**"De verdad lo** **arruinaste** **todo."**

_Hubo un temblor en el tono de Félix cuando habló_... El hombre está agitado así que su voz se arrastra por el aire hasta dar la impresión de ser mucho más peligrosa de lo que en realidad es.   
Tan pronto como lo escuchó, sus rodillas temblaron y retrocedieron.

**"Oh, y una cosa más... Estaba esperando el mejor momento para estar a solas contigo. Como ahora."**

Lentamente, Félix susurró una vez más mientras le dirigía una sonrisa fascinante a un hombre terriblemente asustado...

Entonces, de un momento para otro, apoyó la pierna en la pata de la silla, se inclinó un poco más hacia atrás y, aprovechando que había desatado su mano para aplicarle el medicamento, _giró media vuelta_. Era un movimiento complicado pero no imposible.   
El Omega, de pie y con una jeringa en la mano, no tuvo tiempo de escapar ni de pensar. Félix ocupó su peso para aplastar la madera bajo sus rodillas así que las patas de la silla crujieron con un ruido impresionante cuando finalmente se venció. Al desmoronarse, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue levantarse y estirar una pierna para hacer que el Omega perdiera su centro. Confundido y todavía pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, cayó sobre la mesa y luego, gritó:

**"¡** **Aah** **!"**

Pronto, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluirle por la cara porque, además de tirarlo, Félix se las había arreglado para penetrar su brazo con un trozo de la madera rota...   
Como si la herida fuera bastante profunda, la sangre roja se extiende sobre el piso polvoriento. El hombre gritó y gritó como si fuera a morir, pero Félix no pudo disfrutarlo porque aún tenía una muñeca unida al reposabrazos. También hay correas pegadas duramente a su pecho y piernas.

El Omega, que estaba derramando sangre a borbotones debido al trozo de madera hundido en él, lloró y comenzó a gatear por el suelo como una serpiente. Parecía estar buscando su jeringa porque su brazo se extendió en dirección a su botiquín... Sin embargo, antes de conseguirlo, todavía arrastrándose por el polvo blanco con los trozos de la silla, Félix lo agarró del cuello y apresuró su cabeza contra el suelo. **Puck**. Un sonido sordo. _Una cara aplastada sin piedad y una nariz desfigurada_.

**"Duele... ¡¡Duele!!"**

Pero Félix seguía estampando su cara contra el suelo, una y otra vez y otra vez hasta que su voz ya ni siquiera fue visible entre tanto polvo y sangre.   
Cuando Félix lo levantó, finalmente le mostró una sonrisa.

**"¿Me entiendes ahora, imbécil? A veces las personas guardan silencio antes de hacer cosas como estas."**

Si Isaac no dejaba que su mente pareciera molesta y conmocionada, _entonces él tampoco iba a hacerlo incluso si estaba en un estado en el que no podía pensar en nada._

La nariz chirriante del Omega suena casi tan fuerte como cuando Félix hace crujir sus dientes. **Lo odiaba tanto...** No parecía ser suficiente con golpearlo y no lo sería nunca, incluso si le tomaba con ambas manos y le rompía el cuello.

**"** **Due** **...."**

Fue cuando el Omega volvió a quejarse, que la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió de par en par con un sonido verdaderamente áspero... El hombre que caminaba con paso rápido atravesó todo el desastre y luego, se detuvo a un paso de ellos y los miró.   
Theron tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y los hombres armados que seguían su espalda parecían tener la misma expresión.

**"¿Esta perra es importante para ti?"**

Félix, que estaba mirando a Theron de arriba para abajo, inclinó la punta de los labios en un ángulo extraño y preguntó esto rápidamente... _Pero él no respondió con la prisa con la que pensó que lo iba a hacer._ No hubo ningún movimiento en realidad. Como si se hubiera quedado en la forma de una estatua de piedra

Miró a Félix.

 **"¡Habla! Es el único hombre lo suficientemente loco como para hacer el clon de Elena que tanto deseas."** Félix levantó la cabeza ensangrentada del Omega, hinchada y destrozada y gritó **"¡Míralo!"**

**"¿Entonces? ¿Crees que si lo tomas como rehén podrás salir de aquí como si nada?"**

**"Solo** **rétame** **."**

Y **¡Pam!** Félix sacó de un jalón el trozo de madera del brazo del hombre... El Omega, acostado sobre su rostro, llora y grita tan fuerte que comienza a ser un tanto lamentable.

**"La siguiente vez voy a enterrarlo en su garganta."**

**"..."**

**"Tienes que pensar, Theron. Y tienes que hacerlo rápido... O tal vez no tenías tantas ganas de ver a mi madre después de todo."**

La pupila de Theron, que miraba a Félix con cuidado, _parecía la de alguien completamente enojado._ Parece pensarlo una y otra vez y al final, llega a la conclusión de que no puede ganarle. Es porque no niega nada de lo que dijo Félix, _no podía decir que no lo necesitara._ Si ese hombre dijera que construiría la extremidad de alguien desde cero o que construiría sus propios globos oculares, le creería muy honestamente. Lo que es más, _le confiaría su vida._ Es el único que puede hacer una investigación genética tan extensa sin meterse en cuestiones legales. La única persona que puede hacer realidad las cosas que siempre soñó.   
No podía hacer que desapareciera ahora y frente a él.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como siga las palabras de Félix, está seguro de que se sentirá abrumado por el orgullo. _Solamente de escucharlo hablar ya sentía que estaba hirviendo en fiebre_.

El número de sobrevivientes es bastante reducido, por no contar los otros daños considerables que recibió él y la casa. Y, en medio de eso, todavía tiene que enfrentarse a **ese problema.**   
El hombre rompió la silla y lo apuñaló. La sangre estaba corriendo tan rápido que Theron definitivamente no sabía cómo responder o de qué manera reaccionar. _Lo que decía su corazón era muy diferente de lo que decía su cerebro._

El Omega trató de jadear para respirar un momento

**"Si estás de acuerdo, simplemente retrocede".**

Félix había vuelto a apuntar la madera en dirección al cuerpo del Omega así que, solo entonces, Theron abrió mucho los ojos y separó los labios...  
Sin embargo, antes de seguir hablando, se escuchó el **"Dudududu"** de un helicóptero a la distancia. Primero era débil, pero en cuestión de un par de segundos fue tan fuerte que las ventanas del viejo edificio temblaron como si se fueran a romper. Theron, Félix y el Omega que estaba en sus manos cubiertas de sangre, terminaron por mirar por la ventana.

Era una figura oscura... **Más hombres vestidos de negro.**


	88. 55

_Fue como si alguien gritara._

El tiroteo sonó más fuerte que nunca antes y terminó por hacer que su cabeza quedara completamente mareada.

En medio de los disparos, Félix bajó su cuerpo hasta quedar con el pecho pegado al suelo y entonces trató de moverse un par de centímetros hacía adelante mientras gritaba: **"¿¡Qué mierda está pasando esta vez!? ¡Puta madre! ¡¡Puta madre!!"** El lenguaje áspero y abusivo se cernía en la punta de su lengua a medida que seguía avanzando cada vez más y más hasta que de pronto, a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, u _na mano fuerte comenzó a sostenerle del hombro_... Los ojos de Félix se abrieron ferozmente cuando pensó que seguramente se trataba de Theron o de alguno de sus hombres, parado justo atrás para intentar romperle el brazo.

Parecía grande así que estaba honestamente asustado por eso.

 **"¡Jefe! ¡Jefe! ¡Soy yo! ¡Oh, me duele! ¡¡No apriete mi mano así!!"** El hombre se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba que Félix soltara su agarre. Era doloroso, incluso si no igualaba su físico... **"¡Me lastima, señor!"**

Solo entonces, _el hombre pareció poder respirar libremente durante algunos segundos._ Observó su cara y su ropa negra combinada con ese chaleco antibalas.

**"¿Jack?"**

**"¡Sí, soy yo! ¡Trajimos algunas armas!"**

Le duele que siga estrujandole así que, levanta la mano de su brazo e intenta sacudirlo un poco para evitar seguir con tanto entumecimiento.  
 _Félix chasqueó la lengua._

**"¿Que pasó?"**

**"¿Cómo pregunta eso? Vine porque pidió apoyo. ¡Isaac pidió ayuda desde su transmisor!"**

**"¿Isaac...? ¿Isaac pidió apoyo?"**

**"Así es."**

**"No debieron haber venido."**

**"¿De qué habla, señor? ¡¡Claro que íbamos a venir si nos necesitaba!!"**

Mientras lo sostenía para poder llevarlo a un sitio seguro, pudo notar como la casa seguía resonando terriblemente a su alrededor. Incluso había llegado a un punto en que parecía tener el escándalo justo adentro de la cabeza.   
De hecho, tan pronto como atravesaron la ventana y aunque huyeron rápidamente, los tipos que vinieron como apoyo para Theron parecían ansiosos por hacerlos pedazos apenas se descuidaran un momento así que... _Era obvio que los gritos y las detonaciones estarían a la orden del día._

**"Ahora, antes que nada, toma esto primero".**

Mientras seguían a los otros guardias hasta la salida, _Jack le dio algo firmemente envuelto con su abrigo..._ Era una pistola y unos auriculares de largo alcance. Félix frunció el ceño, pero comenzó a colocarse el aparato en el oído sin decir nada más. Así, al presionar un pequeño botón en la parte inferior, comenzó a escucharse algo. Una voz que llora y que se queja.

**"¿Noah?"**

Gritando en un intento por hacer más nítida su voz entre tanto estruendo, Félix agarró finalmente el revólver que le había pasado Jack y tiró del seguro para poder sacarlo. Apuntó justo al frente al mismo tiempo en que escuchaba decir:

**"¿Félix? ¿** **Félix** **, estás vivo? ¡¡Hola, hijo de puta!! ¿Eres ese guapo pero completamente estúpido** **Félix** **Felice** **?"**

**"Yo estoy tan..."**

**"¿¡No dijiste que había pocos Alfas dominantes que fueran tan dominantes como tú, pedazo de idiota!? Siempre vas por allí, fingiendo ser el puto amo del mundo, con tu cabello de Barbie y tus... Tus estúpidas armas y tus** **estúpidos** **hombres y tu cara de estúpido ¿Cómo te dejas atrapar por Theron? Bastardo, idiota, infeliz, condenado inútil hijo de la..."**

**"De acuerdo, suficiente."**

Las palabras de Noah parecen estar desgarrando sus oídos así que Félix habla una vez más para intentar evitarse todo eso. Blasfemias y gritos. _¡Hablando con insultos como si hubiera sido su culpa!_

**"Escucha... Tengo un plan".**

Pero cuando Félix pronunció esa palabra, los disparos comenzaron a escucharse todavía con mayor fuerza a través de los auriculares así que la comunicación se cortó... _El lenguaje imprudente de su primo volvio a llegarle a los oídos junto con un montón de palabras preocupadas._

**"¿** **Félix** **? ¿Qué fue ese sonido? ¿Estás bien? ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?"**

**"Lo siento, estaba disparando".**

**"¡Maldito idiota! ¿Quieres que me de un ataque? ¡Antes de disparar dime que vas a disparar! Loco. ¡Bastardo demente!"**

**"Ya por Dios ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan ruidoso?"**

Félix, que todavía tenía el arma entre las manos, había disparado en dirección a una persona que intentaba atacar a Jack por la espalda. Del otro lado, en el medio del piso, _estaba el Omega,_ gateando débilmente para poder escapar. Había sangre a su alrededor, extendiéndose ampliamente como si fuera un pequeño riachuelo que no podía notar así que Félix, con la cara en blanco, solo mira atentamente su inútil lucha antes de sonreír.

Sin embargo, regresó a la realidad cuando Jack le preguntó:

**"¿Quién es esa persona? Se ve muy mal."**

**"No es importante. Las frutas podridas ya no necesitan ser preservadas".**

Félix respondió en voz baja y rápidamente se acercó a la mesa que tenía todas las computadoras portátiles, las computadoras de escritorio cargadas con dispositivos de seguridad y los papeles amarillentos. Era una mesa deslumbrante, moderna y llena de tecnología de punta... _Pero Félix aventó todo esto contra el suelo como si estuviese buscando algo más importante allí._ Sus cejas estaban arrugadas y su frente goteaba de sudor.  
Hace un momento, Theron se había apresurado en prepararse para abandonar la casa así que parecía lógico que se hubiera llevado también su sangre.

**"¿Dónde estás, Noah?"**

**"Sobre tu cabeza."**

**"¿En el helicóptero? ¿En serio?"**

**"Pues no se me ocurrió algo mejor."**

**"Encuentra a Theron. El bastardo tiene mi sangre en una maldita jeringa."**

**"¿Sangre? ¿Qué sangre? ¿Cómo que sangre?"**

**"Te diré más tarde".**

Félix atravesó la mesa y siguió buscando en todos los documentos abarrotados. Había jeringas, gasas, medicina, pero no encuentra nada que pueda ser ni importante ni útil. Más bien, _perseguir y encontrar a Theron parece ser la única salida posible a estas alturas_. ¿Y cómo va a salir de aquí sin ser detectado cuando tiene a Noah montado en un helicóptero gigantesco?

**"De todos modos... ¿Isaac? ¿Dónde está?¿** **Están** **juntos?"**

Cuando Félix caminó hacia la puerta, Noah finalmente sacó la pregunta que estaba metida hasta el fondo de su garganta. De hecho, Isaac era una persona de la que no tendría que preocuparse tango... _Pero es extraño que no pueda escuchar su voz._

**"Pues..."**

**"... ¿Él está bien?"**

**"Tengo un pequeño problemita con Isaac. Hay que encontrarlo."**

**"Wo ¿Necesitas encontrar a Isaac? ¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¿¡¡Cómo que tienes que encontrar a Isaac!!?"**

**"Creo que se fue."**

Noah guardó silencio por un momento bastante largo. Para él parece algo estúpido de creer así que realmente no puede ni entenderlo. ¡Ni siquiera puede imaginarlo! **¿Por qué el hombre que parecía tan desesperado por encontrar a Félix solo se iría de allí?**

**"¿Qué le hiciste a mi cuñado?"**

Cuando Félix escuchó esto, dudó por un momento y luego se puso increíblemente nervioso.

**"¿Se pelearon?"**

**"No es algo como una pelea, es un problema real. El problema de memoria de Isaac..."** Cuando salió del pasillo, Félix se frotó el ceño con la punta de los dedos... _¡Es tan difícil explicarle algo como esto!_ Tanto que irremediablemente comenzó a suspirar. **"Lo qué pasa con él es que..."**

Pero su respuesta no terminó...

Había un hombre completamente vestido de negro al final de su campo de visión. Un tipo alto, apuntando con un arma mientras lo miraba directamente a la cara...  
Dios _¿Por qué él está aquí todavía? ¿Que pasó? ¿Qué provocó que regresara y que pidiera ayuda?_

Félix baja el arma... Tiene los ojos bien abiertos y su nombre en la punta de los labios.

**"Isaac..."**

Pero en el momento mismo en que lo llama y extiende la mano, _el sujeto aprieta el gatillo..._

 **Bang**.

Una bala atravesó el hombro de Félix con una fuerza de impacto tan grande, que terminó por caer irremediablemente contra el suelo.

**"¡¡¡Señor!!!"**

Al mismo tiempo, sus sirvientes contraatacaron de inmediato. **Tang, Tang, Tang.** Los disparos llenaron los pasillos y provocaron que se quedaran completamente sordos en un instante. Jack estaba asustado y conmocionado así que instintivamente levantó la mano con el arma y le apuntó... _Pero no pudo hacer nada._

¿Qué hacía?

Dios mío **¿Qué hacía?**

Era el esposo de su señor así que también era su señor ahora. Era el padre de Benjamin, su amigo... Y la persona que le había disparado a Félix.


	89. 55.1

Era el esposo de su señor así que también era su señor ahora. Era el padre de Benjamin, su amigo... Y la persona que le había disparado a Félix.

Algunos hombres decían:

**"Jack, ¡Dispara ahora mismo!"**

Pero también estaba esa voz adolorida que gritaba:

**"¡¡Es Isaac!! ¿Están mal tus ojos? Ah, joder, ¡Las armas abajo!"**

**"Señor ¿Está bien? Su brazo se ve..."**

**"No debería moverse."**

**"¿¡No entienden o qué les pasa!? Si alguien le dispara, al menos un solo tiro, ¡¡Le pondré una bala en la cabeza y lo** **lanzaré** **al mar!! ¿¡Escucharon bien, idiotas!?"**

Félix, que reveló una nueva ira peligrosa y punzante, gritó a tal punto que pareció como si su sangre pudiera llegar a explotar. _Jack bajó el arma..._ Era una situación que no podía entender a la perfección, pero si el jefe decía **"Armas abajo"** entonces nadie podía estar en desacuerdo con él.

Lo obedeció.

**"¿... Qué pasa con Isaac, señor? ¿Por qué nos apunta con un arma? No tiene ningún sentido".**

Fue Jack quien valientemente hizo la pregunta que todos tenían atorada en la garganta. ¿ _Por qué les disparó? ¿Por qué actuaba como si estuviera terriblemente enojado con ellos?_ Pero en lugar de responder, Félix sacó a sus hombres y comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta al atacante. Al parecer, su plan principal era huir antes de que terminara por dispararles otra vez. Y lo que es más, _huir por las escaleras._

 **"¿Isaac disparó? ¿Por qué Isaac hizo algo como eso?"** Mientras escuchaba la agitación de los hombres que bajaban corriendo por las escaleras del segundo piso, Noah preguntó sobre la condición de Isaac una y otra vez antes de gritar: **"Maldición, ¡¡Dime!!"**

**"¡No lo sé! Mira, Isaac vino por mí, un hombre de Theron le golpeó la cabeza con una pistola. Luego, cuando se despertó... Ah, ¡Cuando despertó dijo que estábamos en el año 2014!"**

**"¿¡¡Qué!!?**

El sonido de sorpresa salió inevitablemente del auricular.

**"Cálmate. ¿Está bien? Te explicaré los detalles más tarde... Primero tengo que sacar a todos de aquí para poder regresar por él."**

Félix habla con Noah, gimiendo y respirando demasiado entrecortadamente mientras Jack, quién todavía no tiene una idea clara de la situación, solo lo sostiene con demasiada fuerza... Sus ojos azules parecían mirar con atención los peldaños, pero su mente estaba llena de pensamientos sobre Isaac. _¿Por qué está Isaac aquí?_ _¿No estaba huyendo? ¿Por qué regresó?_ Es decir, su propósito parecía ser escapar de allí lo más rápido posible porque por eso había comenzado a romper todas las cámaras en el primer piso...

Así que ¿Por qué está en la casa?  
 **¿Por qué no lo mató aunque tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo?**

Aunque iba a paso veloz, su cabeza estaba completamente loca. No importaba cuánto pensara y pensara ni las veces que repitiera el escenario anterior... _No podía encontrar una respuesta que le pareciera lógica._


	90. 56

Fue más o menos en el momento en que bajaron las escaleras que Jack, con el ceño fruncido y un montón de gotas de sudor sobre las cejas, comenzó a respira un poco más áspero y deprisa. _Parecía honestamente enojado con todo esto._

**"Señor, si Isaac piensa que somos el enemigo entonces no tenemos más opción que pelear también."**

Solo entonces, Félix, que despertó completamente de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos de una manera impresionante y lo miró:

**"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te vas a atrever a apuntar con un arma a mi Omega? ¿Eh? ¿¡Quieres ir en contra de mis ordenes justo en esta situación!?"**

**"Oh no, no es así señor. Pero, al menos tenemos que defendernos ¿Verdad? Jefe ¡Isaac no está disparando una pistola de juguete y tampoco es un hombre insignificante! ¡Es Isaac!"** Jack lloró. **"¡No deberíamos estar corriendo! Debemos solucionarlo"**

Cuando Jack grita, Félix golpea la mano contra su cabeza haciendo un fuerte **"** **PAM** **"**

**"Idiota, corremos porque le tengo miedo a Isaac. ¿Entiendes? Le tengo miedo porque no puede reconocerme, porque es muy fuerte y porque no quiero morir. ¡¡Me disparó!! ¡¡En el mismo puto brazo!! ¿Por qué no huir? ¿Tienes una mejor idea acaso?"**

Jack volvió a quejarse ante las palabras tan apresuradas de Félix: **"Usted debe ser el único Alfa en el mundo que escapa de su Omega por miedo."**

**"No importa lo que digas de mi... Soy cobarde cuando me encuentro con un hombre mucho más fuerte que yo. Omega o Alfa."**

**"¿Y si utilizas feromonas?"** Noah habló de nuevo después de un largo momento de silencio... Pero al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, el sonido de la voz débil de Félix comenzó a llenar todo el espacio.

**"¿Crees que si pudiera utilizar feromonas correctamente estaríamos en esta situación? ¿Crees que no lo hubiera intentado ya? ¡Es que no puedo!"**

**"Vaya ¿Qué fue? ¿Un inhibidor? Nunca había escuchado de algo que suprimiera completamente las feromonas de un Alfa."**

**"No lo sé. No sé lo que fue, ni como lo logró, pero estoy seguro de que ocurrió minutos después de que me metiera una píldora."**

**"Entonces tal vez..."**

**"Dame un momento y cállate."** Félix habló bruscamente, mirando hacia atrás mientras intentaba contener la respiración... _¿Por qué Isaac se quedó adentro?_ Es algo bueno, por supuesto _¿Pero dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo?_ Aunque claro que el hecho de que él estuviera allí y no perdido en quien sabe donde era demasiado tranquilizador. **"Si no tienes nada que hacer, persigue a Theron. Dijo que iban a venir por él en helicóptero."**

**"¿Helicóptero?"**

**"Sí, también me parece raro."**

En realidad, al escuchar el zumbido sobre su cabeza había pensado que eran los hombres de Theron en lugar de los suyos... **Pero no**. Así que, si no estaba en un helicóptero y si Noah no parecía ubicarlo por ninguna parte _¿Qué había pasado con ellos?_ ¡¡Maldición!! Y justo cuando no tiene tiempo para cosas así.

**"Mira, puedo buscarlo junto con Lucca... Esto tomará algo de tiempo porque él fue justo al otro extremo de la ciudad pero, será mucho más fácil así. Necesitas enfocarte en Isaac porque, fuera de que sea de nuestra familia, no podemos dejar solo a alguien que es como una bomba de tiempo esperando por explotar."**

Gracias a la voz de Noah, Félix dejó de moverse como un león enjaulado y suspiró profundamente para terminar diciendo:

**"Estoy asustado, Noah".**

**"¿Qué dices? ¿Vas a dejar a Isaac solo? ¿Quieres que entre por él uno de esos mercenarios que no lo conocen en absoluto? ¿¡Es eso!?"**

_Pero_ _Félix_ _solo cerró los ojos._

Isaac, el de hace cinco años y el de ahora, **los dos están absolutamente enojados con él.** No le contó a nadie de ellos lo que sucedió con su pene justo en frente de él, ni lo que había pensado del Omega en el baño. Por culpa suya lo golpearon con una pistola y por culpa suya se derrumbó.  
La figura que cayó al suelo, con los ojos distorsionados, _la provocó él._ Y no importaba **cómo** o **cuándo** , si estaba drogado o cualquier otra circunstancia que diera a luz a este problema... Al final de todo, fueron sus errores.

**"Entonces ¿Cómo lo vas a tranquilizar?"**

**"..."**

**"Dios bendito, ¡Es tu Omega! ¡Debes hacerte responsable!"**

**"¿Y quién dijo que no hay responsabilidad de mi parte?** **¡Soy absolutamente responsable...! Es solo que necesito tiempo para pensar."**

**"¿Y crees que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo o qué? ¡Pídeme que haga algo ya y comienza a moverte también antes de que en lugar de un plan de acción tengamos algo por lo que arrepentirnos!"**

La urgencia y las acusaciones de Noah llevaron a Félix a inhalar y exhalar un montón de veces, _como un globo que se desinflaba_. Tener el carácter de su primo justo en medio de un momento difícil, hacía que el dolor de cabeza y el de su hombro aumentaran significativamente. Es tanto y tanto que parece como si le fuera a explotar, así que presiona nerviosamente su sien y su frente.

**"¿Jefe?"**

Se escuchó la voz preocupada de Jack así que, solo entonces, Félix negó en silencio y optó por abrir los ojos otra vez.

**"Chicos, salgan de aquí. Noah dice que Lucca está por algún lugar así que, sigan sus palabras y encuentren todos juntos a Theron."**

Como si llevara una carga verdaderamente pesada en la espalda, los hombros de Félix cayeron hacía adelante y luego parecieron hacerse muy pequeños. Jack lo miró de nuevo, esta vez sin duda:

**"¿El jefe que va a hacer?"**

**"Tengo que ir con Isaac, ya lo había dicho. De alguna manera, lo convenceré y lo traeré de vuelta con nosotros así que...** **Ustedes solo tienen que traerme buenas noticias. Ayuden a Lucca, escuchen a Noah."**

**"Pero señor ¿Es enserio que va a entrar solo? ¿Qué pasa si la siguiente bala si entra en su cabeza?"**

Jack preguntó esto con un tono casi tan ansioso como el que tenía el frustrado Félix y sin embargo, antes de ofrecerle palabras de aliento o hacerle sentir en calma con la misión, **Puck** , Félix había comenzado a golpear su espalda con fuerza una y otra vez hasta hacer que Jack inclinara la cabeza... Parece que quiere decir algo importante, pero a la vez no puede hacerlo. _La mano de Félix es bastante tosca y duele._

 **"¡Señor! ¡Tiene que dejarme ayudarle!"** Jack lloró, frotando el cuello que ya había comenzado a dolerle después de tantos manotazos. **"Déjeme ser su guardaespaldas o al menos ¡Déjeme darle un chaleco antibalas para que pueda estar seguro! No tengo a Tony hoy, así que estoy frustrado sobre lo que tengo o no que hacer."**

**"Bueno, entonces acepto el chaleco".**

**"¡Genial! Aunque no sé si esto se adaptará al jefe".** Y después de eso, Jack se quitó rápidamente el chaleco antibalas y se echó a reír mientras se lo pasaba a él. Parecía todavía más asustado de lo que Félix estaba. **"Con esto estará bien, lo prometo."**

Pero nadie podía asegurarlo.

En primer lugar, pensaba entrar sin armas _¿Y el hombre entendería que no quería hacerle daño?_ ¿ _Qué pasaría si aún así decidía atacar y para igualar la situación decía que quería pelear con las manos desnudas?_ El chaleco no iba a impedir que le rompiera el cuello... Pero lo aceptó. Y aceptó que fuera Jack quien le ayudara a ponérselo. Acomodó los brazos alrededor de su chaleco y le dio la espalda.

**"Por favor, hagan un buen trabajo y encuentren a Theron. No importa el tiempo que tarden en recuperarlo, pero háganlo"**

**"De acuerdo. Por favor, lleve al señor Isaac de regreso a casa."**

Fingiendo no ver a Jack, quien se despedía seriamente una y otra vez, Félix se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar a la casa. _Pisó las escaleras..._ Esta vez estaba completamente mojado de sudor así que comenzó a frotarse las palmas de las manos sobre sus pantalones. Sin embargo, todo el tiempo se movió con una mirada firme. Como una de esas personas que siempre son arrogantes y seguras y no sienten miedo de nada.

De haberle visto la cara, _seguramente hubiesen visto que no podía borrar su expresión de tensión y miedo._

**"Noah, no olvides contactar a las instalaciones de emergencia y... Si algo me pasa, si no vuelvo después de un tiempo, Benjamín..."**

**"Mierda. Si sales de allí, lo primero que voy a hacer será arrancarte la puta boca para que dejes de decir estupideces."** Escuchando todos los insultos que tenía para ofrecerle, Félix arrugó las cejas y volvió un poco más pequeños los ojos. _El sonido de la lengua de Noah fluyó como si lo estuviese regañando._ **"** **Félix** **. Incluso si tus feromonas están atadas en este momento... Isaac te ama. Y a veces solo tienes que confiar en eso**. **"**

Era ambiguo saber si eran palabras para consolarlo o para alentar su coraje. Aunque en realidad, _no era como si pudiera ser consolado de todas maneras._

Mientras subía las escaleras, Félix se esparció el pelo hacía adelante. Era algo que hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.

**"Sin embargo, hablando con lógica ¿Crees que pueda atrapar a Isaac? Era un luchador especial después de todo y... Bueno, allí tienes a Lucca."**

**"Tienes razón, podría romperte en muchas partes y dejarte sin un pie... Pero, ¿Vas a morir así de fácil? ¿Te vas a dar por vencido sin más? Entonces todo esto será en vano."**

**"... Cuando Benjamin pregunte, dile que morí cuando peleé contra cincuenta hombres. Enormes y armados. Rusos. Los rusos son intimidantes así que eso sonará estupendo."**

**"Idiota ¡Sobrevive para que puedas contarle al niño la manera en que su papá Isaac te humilló por décimo tercera ocasión!"**

Félix sonríe, se muerde los labios. Parecía un hombre desesperado y perdido. Tanto así, que sus ojos azules incluso comenzaron a moverse con bastante ansiedad.   
Desafortunadamente, _Noah tenía razón otra vez._ Tenía que pelear y proteger a su familia... Aunque daba miedo enfrentar a un Isaac que tal vez lo odiaba.

En lugar de una mirada cariñosa, iba a darle una mirada fría. En lugar de decirle que lo amaba y que deseaba tener una niña con él, lo más seguro es que iba a comenzar a preguntar **¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?** Y además _¿Podrá enfrentar su mirada cuando la temperatura sea baja y su cuerpo desee sentir su calor? ¿Podrá mirarlo directamente sin sentir dolor cuando vuelva a apuntarle con un arma? ¿Volverá su memoria correctamente? ¿Volverá a tener entre sus brazos a su esposo?_ Son preguntas que le hacen hundirse infinitamente y dar vueltas y vueltas por aquí y por allá.

Y así, finalmente llegó al final de las escaleras y se paró en el pasillo del segundo piso. Era un sitio vacío, tanto que sus pasos parecieron sonar con demasiada fuerza. 

Fue enfrente de la habitación donde había estado atado por un largo tiempo, _que su caminata se detuvo finalmente._


	91. 57

**"¿Isaac?"**

_Alguien llamó su nombre de la_ nada.  
El hocico de la **Colt** estaba hacía el frente, lista para atacar en cualquier momento...

Mientras Félix susurraba su nombre, su pupila negra se volvía casi tan inexpresiva como lo estaba su rostro.

Como un fantasma, Isaac estaba parado tras una amplia mesa llena de todo tipo de equipo extraño que además, también estaba disperso por el suelo. Únicamente miraba alrededor, paseando por aquí y por allá hasta que Félix se acercó a la puerta rota y comenzó a llamarlo.   
Para ese momento, ya estaba apuntando el arma y extendiendo su brazo en línea recta. Esperando...

Exhaló por un largo tiempo.

**"Isaac, vamos a hablar ¿De acuerdo? No le** **dispararías** **a alguien que ni siquiera tiene un arma, ¿Verdad?"**

Cuando pregunta esto, en una actitud sería y con los brazos en el aire para transmitir el mensaje de que estaba diciendo la verdad y de que no estaba dispuesto a pelear... _Fue cuando finalmente salió a la luz._

**"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"**

Preguntó con un tono bastante serio... Era la primera voz que escuchaba desde que llegó allí. Un hombre alto, fuerte, alguien que posiblemente era el enemigo pero que tenía las suficientes agallas como para hablar con él...

Mientras tanto, _Félix parecía confundido_. No recordaba el tipo de voz que tenía cuando lo conoció por primera vez en medio del campo de batalla hace cuatro años... Sin embargo, desde que se volvieron a encontrar, siempre había utilizado palabras suaves y un tono no tan grave. Este hombre habla de una forma muy masculina y profunda por lo que, _es ciertamente extraño_.

Es Isaac, pero también es como... Enfrentarse a alguien que es completamente diferente.

**"Isaac Sinclair, escúchame... Tienes un problema con tu memoria en este momento. El tiempo en que piensas que estás, es equivocado. Fue hace 5 años."**

**"..."**

**"Quiero decir, que has vivido cinco años más de lo que piensas. Tu mente está mal, estás enfermo y... Te golpearon."**

Intentó explicarlo lo más brevemente posible, pero la mirada de Isaac se estaba enfriando cada vez más y más hasta el punto en que era insoportable. Simplemente, lo mira como si pensara que está loco. Una expresión que le hace sentir miedo incluso de respirar en el mismo espacio.

**"Isaac, yo... Carajo."**

Félix presionó el interruptor de su oreja, el que había conectado a un aparatito para poder comunicarse con Noah. Se lo quitó, y lo guardó de inmediato en el bolsillo. Félix no estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle el chisme entero a Noah como había sucedido con Cole... Así que cuando lo apagó, se lo imaginó triste y rodando por el suelo mientras lo insultaba un montón de veces.

 **"No te creo una mierda** ".

El hombre que había estado observando a Félix durante mucho tiempo, de repente abrió su discurso y volvió a cargar la pistola. Félix asintió, dándole toda la razón a sus palabras:

**"Lo sé, creeme que puedo comprenderte..."**

**"Tú no sabes nada de mi, ni de lo que pienso."**

**"Hay... Muchas formas de demostrar que soy honesto. Pero primero, baja el arma y tengamos una conversación decente. Solamente nosotros dos, sin trucos."**

Cuando Félix habló sobre esto, Isaac, que tenía toda el aura de un asesino en potencia, bajó lentamente el brazo y dijo algo como **"Bien."** Y soltó la pistola sobre la mesa con un ruido verdaderamente sordo...   
Como había señalado, la idea de amenazar con un arma a alguien que ni siquiera tenía una, podía considerarse algo bastante tramposo... _No hay razón para tener miedo de él._

**"Entonces, ¿Qué vas a demostrar y cómo lo vas a hacer?"**

Isaac, silenciosamente pegó contra la madera con la punta del arma y luego elevó la cara para mirar su expresión. Félix, bastante inconscientemente, _extendió la mano para intentar tocar la de él..._

**"Bueno, ¿Sería muy sorprendente si te dijera que soy tu Alfa enlazado?"**

Los ojos de Isaac se abrieron lo suficiente como para que fuera considerado algo normal.

**"Eres mi Omega, y yo soy tu Alfa."**

Sin perder el tiempo, Félix agregó la palabra **Omega** de un solo golpe como si fuera su tarjeta ganadora... La cara de póker de Isaac, tan dura como una piedra, de alguna manera se había vuelto tan inestable que llegó a pensar que había dejado de respirar. _Su tez estaba demasiado blanca._

**"No tiene sentido..."**

**"No tiene sentido ahora porque sucedió en los años que no puedes recordar."**

Como alguien que tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Isaac, quien lo trata como si fuera una persona sospechosa, Félix se vuelve un hombre muy suave y le cuenta todo con una sonrisa honesta. Pero, mientras intenta mostrarse seguro para él, _nota que su boca ya está temblando con fuerza._ La mirada de Isaac parece estar llena de incredulidad. _¿Es solo incredulidad?_ Parece ser algo desagradable combinado con ansiedad además de muchos otros sentimientos despectivos y unos ojos que dicen **"Estás demente".** Así que, inevitablemente, se afligió otra vez.   
Incluso si trataba de ser paciente, su pecho se sentía muy pesado... Su corazón late muy rápido mientras mira una figura que él no conocía. Independientemente de si él es su esposo ahora _¿Este Isaac está obligado a enamorarse de la nada?_ Le recuerda un poco a la primera vez que lo conoció en la florería. La primera vez que lo miró y habló con él. Cuando le pidió un ramo...

Se siente mal, congestionado, desafortunado, triste y solo. Una mezcla de cosas buenas y cosas malas. Sentimientos extraños que eran difíciles de expresar con palabras normales.

Porque lo amaba tanto. Porque quería sostenerlo con fuerza y respirar el aroma de su cabello... **Pero no podía hacerlo.**

**"¿Sabes que soy Omega?"**

Isaac preguntó esto con los ojos llenos de confusión. _Félix solo asiente._

**"Porque eres mi Omega".**

La pupila negra de Isaac tembló ligeramente mientras el hombre respondía sin dudar...   
Hace cinco años, Isaac estaba escondiendo completamente el hecho de ser un Omega por lo que es claro que la palabra de Félix debió sorprenderlo. Además, no solo habló de su género, le dijo que era un Alfa, **SU** Alfa, por lo que sería natural que su cabeza estuviera más mareada que de costumbre.

 **"¿Puedes ver la marca en mi cuello?"** Félix preguntó, doblando su camisa hacia un lado para que su piel fuera claramente visible. **"Mira, tu cuello tiene el mismo signo".**

**"Eso es ridículo."**

**"Entonces ¿De qué otra manera te pruebo que eres mi Omega?"**

Fue cuando preguntó de esta manera tan desesperada, que el hombre apretó los puños y rodeó la mesa... Oh, _había comenzado a caminar hacia él_ así que, de pie en una posición suelta, apoyado en la puerta rota, Félix siente que él aire se vuelve considerablemente pesado. Tan fuerte que de manera involuntaria, da un paso hacia atrás... Aunque no es sorprendente que Isaac quiera hacer eso para estar más cerca del hombre que decía ser su Alfa, la realidad es que en cierta medida, daba bastante miedo.

Y entonces... **¡Pam!**

Acompañado con el sonido de romper el viento, su puño pasó por delante de su nariz y se estampó en la puerta...  
Si hubiera querido, si no hubiese decidido desquitarse con la madera, sus huesos de la nariz habrían sido aplastados por completo. Demonios, **¡Ni siquiera notó que iba a hacer algo así!**

Ignorando el sudor frío de su espalda, Félix tragó saliva con ganas...

**"Por favor, solo hablemos sobre..."**

**"¿De qué? ¿De que eres mi Alfa? ¿Mi enlace? Entonces al menos debería poder sentir tus feromonas ¿No es así? ¡Pero no siento nada venir de ti!"**

Su puño tiembla salvajemente así que Félix siente que podría decidir matarlo de un momento para otro... Sus ojos brillan de rabia, lo analizan. Si golpea correctamente, es obvio que lo lesionará de gravedad. Tal vez doblará su cuello o lo aventará desde la barandilla del segundo piso. Sea como sea y sintiéndose terriblemente nervioso por ello, Félix tuvo que levantar los brazos otra vez.   
Estaba muy cansado, adolorido y tenía la garganta seca. Para estas alturas, _no tiene ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer o cómo hacerlo._

**"¿Cómo puedo mostrarte que digo la verdad?"**

**"Si realmente eres mi Alfa y te enlazaste a mí, derrama feromonas sobre mi cuerpo... Entonces,** _**tal vez** _ **, voy a creer en ti."**

**"¡No puedo hacer tal cosa como...! ¡Ugh!"**

Fue cuando escupió rápidamente su respuesta, que una de las largas piernas de Isaac giró en el aire y entonces, **Puck** , le dio una patada en el costado con una velocidad tan intensa, que a pesar de llevar un chaleco antibalas fue invadido por un terrible dolor.

_Su aliento se detiene..._

La conmoción fue tan grande que Félix retrocedió por el pasillo sosteniendo su abdomen y vomitando una tos completamente violenta. La saliva escurre al igual que la sangre de su hombro...   
Si no hubiera utilizado el chaleco antibalas de Jack, entonces seguramente sus costillas podrían haberse roto en un segundo. Incluso ahora, con protección, está claro que tiene un hematoma grave...

Cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Isaac y nota que en realidad lo percibe como un "enemigo" que debe eliminar deprisa, su pena aumenta de nivel. Mierda ¡Y ni siquiera puede defenderse! _¿Cómo podría alguna vez lastimar su rostro o su cuerpo?_ En realidad, preferiría recibir diez balazos más en lugar de hacer algo contra él en cualquier momento.

No puede evitarlo, incluso si no levanta el puño o las piernas, _tiene que vencerlo de alguna manera y llevarlo a casa._

Mientras Félix da un paso atrás, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su abdomen, Isaac nuevamente lo ve, toma impulso y corre para atacarlo. Parecía estar, **tan ausente...**

**"¡Isaac! ¡¡Por favor!!"**

Pero no escucha.


	92. 58

Félix giró su cuerpo cuando observó a ese gran puño volar directamente hacía él. **Gritaron juntos**. Así que, al final, el puño de Isaac, que se deslizó lejos de Félix, sonó como una roca cuando se incrustó de lleno contra la pared. Y como era de esperar, la pared prueba que no puedo soportar el golpe del hombre y se rompe como si fuera un trozo de papel.

**"Oh, mierda"**

Félix miró la pared rota con los ojos increíblemente abiertos. _Isaac estaba molesto._ Se agitaba salvajemente mientras intentaba sacar el puño que tenía atrapado en la madera.

**"Ay, Dios... Digo, Isaac, por favor, ¿Podemos hablar? No hay que utilizar la violencia. Es decir, tú puedes ¡Pero yo no puedo! ¿No crees que es injusto?"**

Félix, que tenía la espalda completamente rígida, habló tan rápido que apenas se entendió. No importaba lo profundo que estuviera ni lo atascado que pareciera, definitivamente era cuestión de minutos antes de que su puño saliera de la pared.

**"¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Te da miedo?"**

Con una voz absolutamente dudosa, Isaac se sacudió una vez más.

**"¿Por qué? ¡Porque tú eres mi Omega, por Dios! Eres la persona que más amo en el mundo y yo... ¡Puta madre, no me pegues otra vez!"**

Félix dio un paso atrás, aunque tenía las piernas terriblemente temblorosas... En este momento, el dolor del hombro había provocado que el dolor de cabeza fuera aún peor que al inicio. Tanto así, que se descubrió gritando como si estuviera horriblemente herido.   
Fue un dolor agudo impresionante, como si algo tratara de romperle la cabeza desde adentro para salir de allí. Sus ojos se volvieron negros y cuando sintió que finalmente iba a desmayarse, en el momento preciso en que sus rodillas se doblaron, Isaac extendió la pierna y lo pateó.

**¡Bang!**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, notó como la parte posterior del piso se movía bajo sus pies y luego, sin darse cuenta, ya tenía la cabeza estampada contra el suelo y los brazos inmóviles a ambos lados de su torso... Sin embargo, incluso antes de poder quejarse de dolor, Isaac le aplastó el pecho con las rodillas hasta hacerle crujir las costillas.

**"¡Ah...!"**

Félix estaba sin aliento, pálido y con los ojos casi completamente cerrados. Ni siquiera podía hablar o jadear así que, cuando sintió como Isaac relajaba la presión y se quitaba de encima, su primera reacción natural fue estirarse en el suelo y respirar bastante hondo.   
Isaac se inclinó hacía adelante y agarró sus mejillas con fuerza, aplastándolo como una pelota de hule y susurrando:

**"No sé quién eres... Pero estoy terriblemente enojado contigo. Muy, muy enojado. Incluso podría golpearte y dispararte en la cabeza, y aún así no serviría para controlarme".**

Las palabras de Isaac, lanzadas al aire, contenían un sentimiento absolutamente específico y familiar hacia Félix así que, **él** , tan en blanco como al principio, _finalmente parece tener algo de luz en la cabeza._

**"...Wow, ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Me estás pegando porque estás enojado con lo que pasó, mi amor?"**

**"¿Um?"**

**"No importa lo que haya sucedido con ese Omega, nada de lo que pasó fue por esa perra... Fue por ti. Solo fue, un** **fenómeno** **fisiológico ¿De acuerdo? Oh, mírate nada más. Estoy seguro de que hay una parte tuya que me entiende. ¿Por qué otra razón harías tantos pucheritos? Lamento lo que hice y lamento que por mi culpa te hayas vuelto loco más tarde y** **mataras** **a** **todos... Incluso si me disculpo, no lo resolveré lo sé, pero no hace daño intentarlo"**

En respuesta a los comentarios de Félix, Isaac se encontró apretándolo tan fuerte contra el suelo, que incluso los huesos de su espalda parecieron doblarse hasta ocasionarle un terrible dolor. _Peor que el de las costillas y la cabeza._

**"Auch ¡Eso se vio muy mal, lo entiendo! ¡Lo que hice estuvo mal y fue muy injusto para ti! Auch, Auch... Yo era un terrible persona hasta conocerte. Jugué mucho y lo admito pero no he recurrido a nadie más desde que te conocí. Ese Omega fue... Bueno, en el baño me gustó un poquito pero eso fue solo porque... ¡AH JODER! ¿¡¡Por qué estás apretando mi hombro así!!? ¡¡Todavía no terminaba de decirte lo que pasó!! Estuvo mal, lo que hice estuvo mal y lo siento mucho. Perdón... ¡¡Perdóname!! Nadie más me gusta más que tú."**

**"No es suficiente... Nada de lo que digas es suficiente"**

**"¿Que dijiste? ¡Ah! Bueno, está bien... Puede que funcione así que, Isaac... Guiate por esas emociones ¿Vale? ¿Lo sientes? Estás, muy enojado porque te pusiste celoso... Porque, te estás** **vengando** **de mí por mostrar mi pene frente a otro hombre. Eso no fue justo, no puede ser justo para ti. Vamos, Isaac.** **Siéntelo** **. Estás triste... Porque estabas muy nervioso y preocupado por mi y cuando llegaste, estaba con otro hombre delante de tu nariz y... Ay Dios, ¿Por qué estás llorando?"**

Fue inconscientemente, pero era cierto que Isaac tenía un montón de pequeñas lágrimas transparentes resbalando por todo el largo de su rostro.

Tal vez... Realmente y solo por un momento, _estaba logrando hacerlo volver._

**"Mi amor..."**

**"Dios, cállate".**

Pero luego aplastó la boca de Félix con una palma grande y completamente pesada. No sabe lo que está pasando, ni lo que está sucediendo con sus emociones ¡Y definitivamente se vuelve peor cuando tiene a alguien tan ruidoso como él en frente! _Así que por eso le cerró la boca antes de que todo se volviera muchísimo peor_. Félix, por otra parte, no tiene más remedio que pestañear.

**"Esto debe ser un truco".**

**"..."**

**"Ni siquiera puedo oler tus feromonas, pero ¿Ahora resulta que es verdad y que eres mi Alfa? Es gracioso. ¿Cómo** **planeaste** **algo como esto?"**

Isaac, sentado todavía sobre el pecho de Félix, de repente distorsionó su rostro casi por completo... Un breve gemido salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo en que intentaba levantar apresuradamente la mano que había puesto en la boca del hombre.

Trató una vez.

Luego, trató de nuevo y de nuevo

Cielos, _su mano era muy fuerte._

**"¡¡Déjame ir!!"**

Ante esta situación tan repentina, Isaac gritó con todas sus fuerzas, rompiendo su expresión hasta parecer realmente desesperado... Pero Félix, como un hombre que no podía escuchar ninguna de sus quejas o disgustos, sostuvo su muñeca firmemente y nunca la soltó. En realidad, sus labios presionan sus palmas. _Le muerden la piel, una y otra vez._

**"¡¡¡Déjame ir!!!"**

La voz de Isaac se hizo cada vez más alta. Incluso las emociones que antes parecía no tener encima, de pronto comienzan a desbordarse de su pecho hasta que llega a parecer un tanto avergonzado.   
No eran solo besos y mordidas, estaba lamiendo entre sus dedos tan suavemente que no era de extrañar que estuviera asustado e intentara apartarse de él...

Una ira aguda se revela sobre la cara rojiza del hombre, pero Félix tiene una expresión casi imperturbable... Su palma y sus dedos son chupados como si fuera un caramelo bastante delicioso. Solo, lamía y chupaba locamente así que su guante negro, con dos dedos cortados, se humedeció rápidamente con toda su saliva... Ah, el hombre parecía tener mucha prisa en meter la nariz y los labios entre las dedos para recorrerlos con la lengua. Parecía tan experto y era tan delicado que... _En realidad se sentía muy bien._

Isaac dejó de respirar y masticó sus labios. Se estremeció, revelando una misteriosa ira que hizo que su rostro sin sentimientos de repente se pusiera todavía más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo, Félix, que seguía concentrado en lo suyo con esa mano, lo miró con atención y finalmente, sonrió: Isaac estaba arrodillado y su corazón corría a una velocidad exagerada. El pasillo vacío parecía haberse llenado del aliento salvaje de los dos, mezclados como si nunca hubieran peleado en primer lugar...

**Se miraron como si se fueran a matar.**

Para ser precisos, era correcto decir que Isaac lo observaba como si quisiera meter su rodilla en su boca mientras que el otro lo hacía como si quisiera penetrarlo justo allí.

En el momento en que se miraron en silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para los dos, de repente Félix se ríe y lo suelta: **"Tus feromonas Omega se sienten** **peculiarmente** **ricas hoy"**

La sensación de alegría brilla a primera vista pero, a diferencia de eso, _Isaac no está para nada feliz._ Por supuesto, Félix sabía por qué. La ira, la ansiedad y la frustración que se vio obligado a sentir justo ahora, era algo desconocido para un capitán de la marina tan entrenado como él...

 _Félix no pensaba parar allí hasta lograr sacar sus recuerdos o su instinto_.

Era un Omega impreso así que, hacer las cosas correctas, tocarlo lento en un lugar clave o comerse su boca, debería excitarlo tanto como para sacar a flote algo más. Es decir, con solo besarlo ya tiene una feromona dulce y estimulante tocando la punta de su nariz. Ya se siente tan ansioso...  
Lo olió, lo lamió con la lengua, lo chupó lo probó, y pronto la situación ya estaba fuera de control...

Las feromonas que se han acumulado en su cuerpo estaban intentando escapar de su organismo así que, inesperadamente, vuelve a sentir el mismo maldito dolor de cabeza de al principio. Dios, _estaba tan mareado_...  
Dentro de su cuerpo, el calor, que no podía ser enfriado por nada del mundo, hirvió hasta el punto en que pareció como si hubiera derretido todos sus órganos. Exhaló e inhaló, pero incluso ese aire era muy caliente.

**"Isaac, ¿Quieres saber el problema que tengo?"**

**"... ¿Cuál problema?"**

**"Mi Omega. Gracias a ti... Me estoy muriendo."**

Como si esas hubieran sido las palabras clave o el botón de alguna máquina interna, un tremendo golpe de calor se asentó en un instante en la base de su pecho hasta hacer que dejara de respirar.   
Isaac, que frunció el ceño, pareció sentirse más confundido que nunca antes porque, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, intentó bajar...

 **"Oye, oye..."** Pero antes de eso, Félix sostuvo su brazo y tiró de él con fuerza. Gracias a este movimiento, en lugar de huir, Félix logra hacer que se quede completamente quieto. **"Mi RUT está aquí..."**

Con una mirada tenebrosa, Félix se echó a reír. _La muñeca de Isaac fue apretada tan fuerte que casi sintió como si le estuviera rompiendo los huesos._

Era una hermosa sonrisa, pero él parecía una bestia


	93. 58.1

Isaac no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Alzó los ojos, cerró los ojos y después, _no pudo recordar absolutamente nada._ No entendía la situación en la que se había puesto y tampoco el motivo por el que lo había hecho justo en el medio del campo de batalla.

No podía hacerle daño a ese tipo... Solamente, **no podía.**

No había escapado debido a su intuición, la que le decía que había perdido algo importante. Era un asunto bastante vano, pero parecía ser lo que necesitaba para estar bien. _Su cosa valiosa..._

No lo sabía con exactitud, **pero ese hombre se sentía como** **el** **tesoro.**


	94. 59

Un fuerte tiroteo sonó justo afuera. 

_Alguien estaba peleando._

Distinguir entre amigos y enemigos parece ser difícil así que Isaac, que no puede hacer eso, cruza el espacio interior muy rápidamente. Bajando la cabeza ante el ruido aterrador que provoca el campo de batalla...

La pared estaba llena de agujeros de bala y había manchas de sangre en todas direcciones.  
Isaac, que estaba mirando a su alrededor, entró por casualidad a una habitación extraña donde pudo darse cuenta de una conversación bastante inusual: Disparó, _pero el contraataque no regresó nunca_. El rubio, ese hombre guapo que destacaba entre toda la multitud, se levantó a una velocidad impresionante y sacó a todos los otros tipos por las escaleras de la parte norte. Escapó muy rápido, a decir verdad. Como si se enfrentara a una bomba de tiempo que no debía ser pisada.

Eso fue solo una cosa rara entre un mar de ridiculeces. 

Por supuesto, desde que abrió los ojos existieron a su alcance un montón de cosas que definitivamente no pudo comprender... **Aunque nada le ganaba a esa belleza rubia que corrió por el pasillo y se escapó igual a si hubiera visto un fantasma**. Era un tanto gracioso así que comenzó a pensar en él un poco más allá de lo necesario... Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de esto, pronto sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en lo suyo.

Cuando miró a través de los cuerpos destrozados y el polvo, pensó que definitivamente no se trataba de militares o terroristas. Quizá, pueden ser solo mercenarios. _¿Y por qué estarían unos mercenarios allí?_ Todavía es dudoso. Una situación que no recuerda en absoluto y que, cuanto más piensa, más le destroza la cabeza hasta ocasionarle dolor.

Isaac, que chasqueó la lengua, caminó frente a una amplia mesa a través de los cadáveres. Parece que tenían prisa por salir porque algunos equipos y computadoras portátiles estaban todavía en su lugar. Se preguntaba si podría existir la posibilidad de encontrar alguna pista o clave, pero mientras más lo buscaba menos encontraba. Obviamente, ya habían tomado todo el equipo importante y eso era solamente un montón de basura... 

Fue cuando estaba mirando alrededor de la mesa, _que escuchó unos pasos bastante irregulares a la distancia_. Era el sonido del movimiento de una persona, no de varias así que, Isaac, que prestaba atención a los cambios, levantó lentamente la cabeza y salió de su escondite. Mirando por la puerta que daba al pasillo y manteniendo la guardia siempre arriba. **Levantó el arma...**  
Los pasos que se acercaban a él crecieron gradualmente hasta casi llegar a su posición. Quién sabe quien está allí o por qué está allí... Pero que vaya tan tranquilamente por la vida le preocupa. Es decir, _no sabe si es un enemigo o un aliado._ Finalmente, después de unos segundos, descubrió que el hombre que venía por el pasillo era el mismo tipo rubio que corrió rápidamente para huir de él. Y además, **lo estaba llamando con un nombre que nadie conocía excepto su padre**. Era una situación que más que miedo, le estaba ocasionando mucha curiosidad. _¿Quién es el tipo? ¿Qué hace en ese lugar y por qué sabe que se llama Isaac?_ Todo tipo de preguntas y dudas comienzan a llegar hasta su cabeza a tal extremo que incluso hacen un gran desorden...

Sale, le pregunta.

_Y ahora le dice que es un Omega._

Vaya ¿ _Cómo descubrió todos los secretos que tenía?_ Secretos, que además estaban ocultos a fondo en un lugar que ni siquiera **él** podía encontrar con facilidad.

El hombre solo estaba allí, gritando y aparentando saber más sobre su vida que nadie... Desafortunadamente hablar mucho parece ser su problema principal y debido a esto, no podía creer que estuvieran relacionados en algún sentido. No es creíble que de un momento para otro decidiera mantener una relación con alguien tan insoportable **¿Verdad?** Y además, no le gustaba que un tipo así escupiera palabras tan sensibles como **"Omega y Alfa enlazados"** porque definitivamente, no haría una mierda como esa. 

Al final, Isaac luchó de una manera realmente implacable contra él, pero el hombre no tenía forma de defenderse incluso si parecía coordinar sus movimientos a la perfección. Es torpe, tonto, tiene una expresión de puro miedo que no se sale con nada y, de alguna manera, retrocede, evita y se defiende... **Pero no ataca nunca.** No huye, pero habla tonterías.

**"Mi amor..."**

Oh, _eso se ve mal._

En una palabra, sus bonitos ojos parecen poder revelar un montón de sentimientos tristes que hubiera preferido evitar desde un inicio.   
Es extraño y pegajoso y en ocasiones parece una bestia. La bestia que no lo suelta y que lo desespera a morir, _pero que igual se siente terriblemente suyo..._

El chico rubio, mirándolo, lanzó una palabra extraña acompañada de **"Mi RUT está aquí"**... Y luego, el ambiente se volvió completamente diferente al que existía antes. No parece una lucha para vivir y tampoco algo en donde ambas partes golpean hasta matarse, sino... Un demonio hambriento contra un humano. _Un demonio que muere por él_. Y claro, eso vuelve la situación en la que intentó escapar de él en una confrontación bastante _**"especial".**_

Ya tiene los ojos en blanco... El desciende, sostiene su muñeca, lo muerde y lo chupa y luego, comienza a dibujar pequeñas líneas con su lengua... Sus muñecas estaban expuestas sobre los guantes de goma y estaban comenzando a llenarse de marcas y de gotas de saliva.

Ante una situación que ni siquiera podía imaginar, Isaac dejó de pensar correctamente y bajó la guardia... De repente, como si esperara que hiciera eso, el hombre agarró a Isaac tan fuerte como pudo y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para dejarlo recostado sobre el suelo. **PAM**. Cae con un sonido sordo y de inmediato siente una punzada dolorosa sobre la cintura...  
Isaac, que frunció el ceño por un momento, había cambiado de posición sin darse cuenta. Oh, Dios mío. _¿Cuándo había pasado eso?_ Así que mientras Félix parecía completamente perdido en él, Isaac aprovechó el momento para golpear con la mano que sentía más ágil.

**¡Puck!**

Golpeó su puño exactamente en la parte inferior de la cintura para intentar que se alejara de su camino, pero el hombre solo atinó a lanzar un gemido bastante corto... Escuchó un murmullo mientras ponía la boca en su muñeca: **"Me duele, no hagas eso".** Y lo miró, con esos ojos azules impresionantes. **"Tienes que ser amable conmigo".**   
Así que, Isaac, gruñendo, rápidamente lo agarró del cuello y lo movió hasta terminar por girar una vez más y **¡PAM!** su espalda cayó al suelo de nueva cuenta por lo que incluso se había permitido poner una cara demasiado triste. También parecía que estaba a punto de soltar un gemido de puro dolor pero, el hombre obstinado, cerró la boca y se tragó sus quejas...

La pupila azul lo absorbe.

_Se lo come._

Parece desearlo tanto que, de repente, hubo una sed terrible que no pudo controlar con nada. Se sentía como si pudiera quemarlo hasta prenderlo por completo y hacerlo morir si no la calmaba y para variar, justo en ese momento, Isaac notó también un olor débil pero único. Algo dulce, que estimulaba la punta de su nariz...

**"¿Ahora eres tú el que está asustado?"**

Acostado en el piso, boca arriba, el hombre lo miró y sonrió como si sus dientes también fueran hermosas joyas...   
Isaac distorsiona su expresión, toma aire y decide enfrentarlo. Félix mantiene su muñeca apretada tan fuerte como le es posible así que no se puede mover. No puede hacer nada cuando decide que está bien chuparlo de nuevo. Cuando delineó sus dedos y sus palmas y los jaló para morderlos como si fueran una rica comida.

Sintió, que si una vez hubo un hombre entrenado para lidiar con todo esto, _ahora definitivamente no estaba allí._

Ah, Dios. Es horrible.

Sin embargo, Félix, que no parece tener idea sobre la confusión de Isaac, se rió entre dientes y habló:

**"Me metieron inhibidores... Mis feromonas corrían en mi cuerpo y estaban envenenando mi sangre debido a la supresión intencional... Pero las feromonas de mi Omega me han liberado. Tú siempre me salvas, mi amor. Incluso cuando no es tu intención y quieres reventar mis costillas a golpes."**

Isaac, quien se enfrentó a su cara, tragó saliva con fuerza.

**"¿Feromonas...?"**

En su mente, Isaac no ha vivido todavía un ciclo de celo completo así que cosas como **Alfa, Omega y Feromonas** , no parecen poder unirse bien en una sola oración.

Confundido como nunca, no notó cuando Félix extendió la mano nuevamente, lo tomó del cuello, inclinó un poco la espalda y **¡Bang!** _Esta fue la segunda vez que logró darle la vuelta y provocar que su espalda cayera al suelo_.

**"Puta madre"**

La maldición salió de la lengua de Isaac, que estaba intentando levantarse utilizando las rodillas. Pero Félix, demostrando ser más rápido que eso, tomó las muñecas de Isaac, las agarró entre sus manos y las levantó sobre su cabeza para poder presionarlo contra el piso.

**"Tú también debes sentirlo... ¿No es cierto?"**

**"Suéltame."**

**"Mi feromona. Poco a poco, está saliendo así que deberías poder darte cuenta."**

Pero Isaac levantó las piernas y comenzó a moverse como un pez fuera del agua. No fue un ataque, ni una amenaza... _No viniendo de un hombre que ya había demostrado ser infinitamente fuerte._

**"Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte".**


	95. 60

La voz de Isaac parecía verse ahogada por su infinita furia. La misma que estaba presente en la pupila oscurecida que no dejaba de mirarlo... Fue porque Félix se inclinó, metió la rodilla entre sus piernas y frotó su ingle con fuerza. _De atrás para adelante._ Sin embargo, mientras lo estaba haciendo y como no encontró ninguna reacción que pudiera considerar favorable, inclinó su cabeza y empujó el rostro hasta su oído. Luego, susurró como si estuviera contando un secreto bastante complicado:

**"¿No estás mojado aquí?"**

**"..."**

**"Ya estás mojando tu ropa interior ¿Verdad? Porque siento que tu pantalón está terriblemente húmedo..."**

Isaac no pudo escupir ninguna refutación cuando estaba tan **sediento** y tan **caliente**. Quería humedecer sus labios secos con la lengua pero ni siquiera podía hacerlo bien. Trataba de inhalar y sacar respiraciones cortas, pero todas ellas terminaban pareciendo puros jadeos.

**"Isaac..."**

Entonces, el hombre que se había acercado hasta su rostro, respiró hondo y bajó el cuerpo todavía un poquito más... _Hasta tener la nariz pegada su nuca._ Respiró muy profundo, como si estuviera tratando de tener la mayor cantidad de feromonas en sus pulmones.   
Isaac, igual a una estatua de piedra, no podía mover ni siquiera uno solo de sus dedos. Ni siquiera pensaba en maneras apropiadas de quitar su mano de su muñeca o en como podía aventarlo lejos.... **Aunque quería**. El aroma, el que hacía cosquillas en la punta de su nariz, gradualmente se estaba volviendo más y más espeso. Era un olor extraño. Una fragancia que le hace perder la cabeza y le difumina los ojos.

 _Un olor dulce y_ _bastante familiar._

Se está mareando cada vez más a medida que su cabeza y su cuerpo entero tiemblan y, de repente, Isaac se da cuenta de que ya no puede respirar. El calor es impresionante y su ingle, que está todavía presionada contra la rodilla de ese hombre, se había calentado hasta un nivel verdaderamente exagerado. Siente que hierve, incluso lo hace también la parte derecha de su pecho.

**"Sí, ya te pusiste de pie".**

Él sonrió, y comenzó a frotarle más duro la ingle y sobre el muslo. _Fue un movimiento lujurioso..._

Casey definitivamente no habría dejado que un oponente de batalla hiciera esto con él. **Nunca**. Parecía inconcebible y una completa y total locura... Pero ahora, con la boca entre abierta y las manos a los lados, _la verdad es que se sentía como una experiencia demasiado emocionante._ Le gusta, ser empujado por el pesado cuerpo de un hombre que parece a punto de comenzar a comer.  
No sabe que hacer con la sensación tan avasalladora y es más que claro que no quiere revelar estos extraños sentimientos hacía él. Sin embargo, el hombre que lo miraba como si estuviera lamiendo su boca a la distancia, ya había notado su condición y tenía una larga sonrisa sobre el rostro:

**"No puedo saberlo... Pero estoy seguro de que tu agujero está empapado y escurriendo."**

**"Detente."**

**"Seguro es delicioso. Dios, deseo tanto abrirte con los dedos y meterme en ti".**

Fue en el momento en que el hombre pronunció palabras así de obscenas que **"¡Ugh!"** Isaac gimió y terminó por masticarse dentro y fuera de la boca. Al mismo tiempo, dejó de respirar, su cintura rebotó y se levantó mientras su pecho subía y bajaba como si hubiera comenzado a sentir un intenso dolor.

Félix le muerde la nuca...

**"Ah..."**

**"Oh, Dios mío, esto es realmente... Isaac, despierta mi amor. Tienes que despertar y venir conmigo".**

Las feromonas aplastaron todo su cuerpo... No solo eso, sino que parecieron taladrar su cabeza y hacer que temblara igual a si experimentara una convulsión.

**"Ah..."**

**"Estoy aquí, cariño. Estoy aquí".**

**"¡¡Ugh!!"**

Pero contrario a sus palabras amables, el hombre mordía su nuca como si quisiera arrancarle la piel a pedacitos. Luego, simplemente separó la boca, levantó la cara y se dedicó completamente a mirarlo a los ojos. _Esparciendo todo su aroma caliente sobre su piel irremediablemente mojada._

Isaac se dio cuenta casi al instante de que esta parecía ser una táctica para vertir feromonas sobre él ¿De que otra manera sentiría que era aplastado hasta explotar?   
A los **Alfa** y **Omega** se les dice desde jóvenes que existe un método de enlace llamado comúnmente como **"Ducha de Feromonas".** Algo que consistía en esparcir feromonas para excitar o marcar a la persona querida.... Pero de eso a esto de causar dolor en la cabeza y calambres en las extremidades, podía decirse que había un gran tramo. Isaac sacudió la cabeza, vomitando una respiración bastante agitada que le hacía pensar que se estaba quedando sin oxígeno. _Estaba nublado._ Sus extremidades solo temblaron y luego, jadeó igual a si estuviera experimentando un nuevo dolor. El hombre se aferraba a sus manos y decía algo con voz triste... Sin embargo, parecía como si sus oídos se hubieran apagado y no lo escuchó correctamente.

 _Las duchas de Feromonas Alfa_ duelen cuando te niegas fervientemente a recibirlas, ahora parecía entender.

 **"¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso?"** Isaac habla con una voz temblorosa y delgada contra el oído de un hombre que lo abraza con fuerza. Debido a que su cabeza parece estar irremediablemente aplastada por él, su pronunciación no está clara y su voz suena demasiado dividida. No sabía si podía entenderlo, _pero lo intentó._ **"Yo, un poco..."**

Estaba emocionado, sintiendo sus feromonas en la nariz y también en la punta de la boca. No era algo común en él, pero como señaló, ya había líquido en el centro y en la parte posterior de su trasero. Su pene se estaba elevando con fuerza y su cuerpo se estaba sacudiendo ante una gran cantidad de feromonas abrumadoramente difíciles de manejar.   
La emoción y la lujuria que se elevaron hasta la parte superior de su cabeza se convirtieron rápidamente en un estado que iba mucho más allá de la razón y del buen juicio.

Con esa mano todavía en su muñeca, no podía evitar estremecerse cada vez que sentía su aliento o que percibía el trato tan cruel a su ingle... Sin embargo, **ya no estaba enojado.** Está ansioso porque quiere que frote su cuerpo un poco más. Quiere que lo toque, que abra sus piernas y que meta los dedos para que pueda sentir lo mojado que está... **Y ese no era él** , sino más bien los deseos de su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que lo reconoce y que es envuelto por las Feromonas Alfa de tal manera, que parece correr en dirección al placer y al instinto.

Un cuerpo que no era suyo.

**"Mi RUT está aquí... Pero te ves incluso peor que yo. Realmente estás muy excitado ¿No es verdad? ¿Me deseas, mi amor...?"**

_Tomó el temblor de Isaac como si lo estuviera aceptando._ Sonrió con fuerza y, tras unos breves segundos, se inclinó contra él y volvió a morderle la nuca. Oh, Dios, el hombre rubio tenía una cara poderosa y brillante. Además, como un mar profundo y en calma, la pupila azul es tan buena como lo es es **él**.   
Isaac se lamió los labios secos con la punta de la lengua y soltó un gemido que en realidad sonó muy poderoso.

**"Mi Alfa ¿Eh? Si realmente es así..."**

**"¿Si es así?"**

Sus ojos azules brillaron bruscamente cuando habló. _Como una bestia cada vez más feroz y temible._   
La sensación espeluznante y la sed se agravan cuando trata de enfrentarlo de una manera adecuada:

**"... Pruébalo."**

**"¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?"**

**"Ya sabes como."**

Su apretado pene, el que se había resentido debido a tantos toques a sus muslos, reveló su emoción agitándose con fuerza. Está terriblemente caliente, duro y grande... Pero el hombre que estaba frotando sus muslos sin parar, **extrañamente hace una cara bastante confundida.**

**"Solo lo haré si me dices que quieres que lo haga. Muy específicamente"**

**"Ja ¿En serio? ¿Estás fingiendo ser amable y atento en medio de esto? ¿Aunque ya me tengas así?"**

**"Por supuesto."**

**"Si digo que NO, ¿Estás seguro de que no me** **tocarás** **? ¿Dejarías que me fuera?"**

**"Por supuesto. No soy de los que obliga a las personas a hacer algo que no les guste. Si me dices que no, entonces juro que me separaré".**

**"Um... Hablas mucho, pero no eres tan idiota como parece".**

**"Pero si estoy muy inquieto, porque soy un hombre y además, soy el hombre al que le llegó el RUT."**

**"... No lo odio completamente. ¿No crees que ya te hubiera roto el cuello de lo contrario?"**

**"No llegaré a más que esto si no me das permiso de que lo haga..."** Sin embargo, el hombre aún habla sobre "Dar su permiso" con una sonrisa bastante confiada. _Una sonrisa arrogante en un estúpido rostro bonito_. **"Nuestro primer encuentro fue algo parecido a esto. Había un fuerte ruido afuera, pero se sentía como si fuéramos los únicos en todo el mundo. Personas que no tenían nada que ver con lo demás."**

**"¿Sí?"**

**"En ese momento, como ahora, te pregunté si te gustaba así o si querías que me detuviera... Y tú, me volviste terriblemente loco."**

Bajó una mano y le acarició la barbilla... Isaac sigue tomando respiraciones cada vez más largas. Cierra los ojos... Ni siquiera podía hablar más y definitivamente no puede pensar con calma. Se siente, igual a estar envuelto en una terrible fiebre.

**"¿Puedo besarte, cariño?"**

De repente, su voz baja se aferró a su oído a tal extremo que le provocó abrir los ojos... La mirada azul de ese hombre era hermosamente brillante y se sentía como si lo apretara de alguna manera. Maldita sea, _¿Realmente iba a agregar una locura más a la lista?_ En esta situación, _¿Estaba bien besar a los oponentes? ¿Incluso si son tan desesperantes y molestos?_  
Aunque pensó que podría ser un error, Isaac exhaló un largo suspiró y asintió.

**"Besame..."**

El hombre tiene una sonrisa feroz y encantadora cuando baja la cabeza.


	96. Lujuria y RUT 61

**"Hmm, hmmm ... ¡Um!"**

Las gotas de sudor cayeron contra el suelo.

Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar profundamente, pero el sonido de su boca contra la suya resonó en un pasillo vacío y silencioso ... _¿Está bien decir que se lo está comiendo como un perro hambriento o debería decir mejor que es similar a una bestia con cuernos?_ Ah, es tan violento. Como si estuvieran peleando en un campo de batalla, como si estuvieran lejos de allí aunque tiene la espalda puesta sobre la tierra ...

Es tan estúpido y extraño.

A pesar de que todos los tipos que le apuntaron con las armas escaparon del edificio, hay cosas rotas a su alrededor y también hay cientos de cadáveres ... El hombre lo voltea, pone su frente desnuda en el piso y le hace extender los brazos completamente hacía adelante. Y puede que sea un espacio cerrado, pero igual sigue siendo un lugar extraño y nada adecuado para tener ese _"Tipo de relación"._

 **Un hombre** posa las manos en su cadera y hace tener el trasero levantado. _El hombre que era el enemigo en el lugar que debió destruirse hace unos minutos atrás_ .

Para explicarlo en palabras sencillas, era claro que había abandonado toda la cordura en el momento exacto en que dijo **"Bésame"** y dejó que se empujara profundamente en la pared interior de su ano hasta parecer que podía romperle el estómago.  
La cabeza, sus extremidades y la parte posterior de su espalda se derriten con un placer violento que es difícil de explicar. La saliva fluye de su boca abierta y los gemidos comienzan a parecer plegarias desesperadas.

**"Oh, oh, un poco ... Un poco más lento ..."**

Una voz temblorosa se levanta hacia un hombre que sube la espalda salvajemente y entra en él al ritmo del **"puck, puck, puck" y** sus propias respiraciones agitadas ...  
Extendió los brazos hacia adelante y rogó de nuevo. Fue un movimiento tumultuoso, como si tratara de atrapar algo o de irse gateando hasta la puerta de salida. Félix entonces sujetó el brazo de Isaac entre sus manos y lo echó completamente hacía atrás mientras lo penetraba con tanta fuerza, que llegó a pensar que definitivamente existía una posibilidad de que le dejara el agujero abierto.  
Oh, Dios bendito _¿Cómo puede penetrarlo con ese ese pene tan gigante? ¿Hasta dónde llega?_ No puede medirlo, por supuesto. Todavía recuerda ese: **¿Puedo besarte?** Su pregunta fue el comienzo del martirio. Aceptó conscientemente y de todas maneras comenzó a arrepentirse demasiado deprisa. Dolía tanto y sin embargo la palabra _"Rechazo"_ no existía dentro de una cabeza que ya estaba completamente enganchada a sus feromonas. Quiere que siga, que se meta y le haga cambiar a una forma que se adapte a la de él.

Lo miró a los ojos: Unas pupilas que le recuerdan a las profundidades del mar. Algo tan frío y hermoso como el océano, pero que a la vez parecía emitir calor. Una llama azul, justo en sus manos.

**"Abre un poco más la boca, cariño".**

_Así que es obediente._

Saca la lengua, entrecierra los ojos y ... Al momento siguiente, la cara de un hombre demasiado apasionado cubre completamente su campo de visión.

**"Ah."**

Su beso fue **totalmente** diferente de lo que había imaginado. En su mente confundida, este era su primer beso. La primera vez que unía la boca con la de alguien más y probaba un sabor diferente, la primera vez que sintió calor por otra carne ... Era inexperto y torpe y sin embargo, desde el primer momento en que lo tocó, le mordió los labios violentamente y chupó toda su piel con unas tremendas ganas. Adentro y afuera. No había sido algo planeado, por supuesto que no. Pero cuando sus labios lo tocaron y descubrió lo dulce que estaba, su lengua se volvió más traviesa y chupó su saliva como si fuera **su agua**. Envolvió su lengua con la suya, le mordió el labio inferior y luego hizo lo mismo con su barbilla ... El sonido de la saliva que se arrastra por su garganta es tan fuerte que no sabe si realmente está haciendo algo bueno o algo malo y sin embargo, es tanta y tanta que sale de sus labios abiertos y cae hasta chorrear por su mentón.  
Pronto, su lengua está lo suficientemente adolorida como para que pueda intentar seguir utilizandola ... El hombre le frota el paladar y le repasa los dientes para relajarlo. Le besa los labios, le muerde y lo acaricia para luego chuparlo de un modo verdaderamente dulce ... Fue un movimiento maravilloso y sensual así que no le pareció extraño cuando el oxígeno dejó de ser suficiente y comenzó a respirar con la boca abierta.

Estaba tan emocionado que su cuerpo se calentó como si lo hubieran metido al fuego.

La lengua del hombre era dulce. Su saliva, la que cae dentro de él, es bastante rica y cuanto más la traga, más parece necesitarla ...  
Su primer beso fue tan sexy que pronto estaba acostado en un estado desordenado, y de repente, **se sintió impaciente.** Se quitó el chaleco, dejó caer las armas y luego extendió las manos para comenzar a quitarle la ropa también. _Tum, Tum,_ el equipo pesado cayendo al piso sonaba tan lejano como en un sueño. Sus manos eran hábiles, sus ojos eran rápidos.

Demonios _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Tenía ... Tantas ganas de aliviar un poco de la sed por lo desconocido, mezclado con un infinita pasión hacía un hombre extraño.

Fue cuando suspiró con fuerza que Félix levantó ligeramente la cabeza y tocó los labios húmedos de Isaac con la punta de los dedos: **"Armado eres muy sexy ... Desde la primera vez que te ví entrar, quería quitarte todo esto con las manos y tirarlo a la basura. Una por una hasta dejarte desnudo sobre mi. Pero esto ... Wow. Eres precioso, Kaysid. Estás realmente más allá de mi imaginación. Más allá de cualquier otro maldito hombre en el mundo. "**

Y besó sus párpados, con una sonrisa profunda acomodada justo en su boca. 

A diferencia del beso salvaje de antes, ahora va suave como una pluma. Le da un beso ligero y cuidadoso por aquí, uno más sobre la nariz y luego, se separa y le dice que lo ama con todo su corazón así que Isaac, inevitablemente, se siente tan mareado que respira hondo. Se da cuenta de como toma sus mejillas con ambas manos, como le besa gentilmente sobre los labios y como vuelve a meter la lengua dentro de él ...

_Isaac le da permiso para que haga absolutamente todo lo que le plazca._

**"Eres el amor de mi vida".**

Isaac muerde sus propios labios.

A pesar de la fiebre y la incapacidad para controlarse, los sentimientos embarazosos y vergonzosos suben rápidamente por su pecho hasta que no puede soportarlo más así que, intenta al menos respirar y aparentar que todo está bien con él aunque es difícil mirarlo directamente a la cara sin sentir que arde.  
Sin embargo, la vergüenza que le hacía evitar su mirada y permanecer en guardia, se aleja cuando sus labios húmedos bajan a su cuello, atraviesan su clavícula y caen directamente sobre su pecho.

Su rostro se pintó de un rojo profundo en un instante.

**"¡¡AHH !!"**

Un gemido insoportable estalló fuera de su boca cuando el hombre bajó un poco más y mordió su pezón. Incluso su cintura comenzó a sacudirse con una sensación de hormigueo impresionante ...

Mientras sostiene a Isaac, saca la lengua, lame y frota sus pezones hasta parecer querer sacar algo de allí adentro. Absorbe y absorbe y al final, cuando parece demasiado cansado, aplasta el pezón con los labios húmedos.  
Cada minuto, un gemido que parecía no ser suyo se filtraba de su garganta mientras se pregunta: **¿Desde cuándo demonios sus pezones son tan** **condenadamente** **sensibles?**

Isaac parecía arder ante tanta estimulación excesiva ... 

**"Ah ah ah ah."**

Mientras sostiene los delgados hombros de Isaac para evitar que se escape, lame, muerde y succiona hasta lograr hincharlos ... Y cuando un pezón se hincha lo suficiente como para verse rojo y palpitante, entonces se mueve al otro lado y comienza con todo desde el principio: Lame y chupa y después, se vuelve tan intenso que se comienza a derretir.

**"Oh ah..."**

Parecía que tenía toda la intención de derretir su pezón con la boca. Incluso muerde como un niño hambriento mientras acaricia todo su cuerpo con la otra mano. Es como una preciosa muñeca de porcelana. Como si estuviera apreciando su belleza o como si estuviera intentando grabar la forma de los músculos curvos uno por uno al pasar los dedos. Solamente, toca y acaricia una y otra y otra vez.

La sensación de cosquilleo y de calor se extendieron sobre su piel sensible, y el fuego corrió por cada parte que había tocado. Sintió que estaba siendo erosionado por tanto calor, desde su garganta a los labios, en sus pezones ... El hombre siguió las líneas de sus músculos hasta que se quedó sin aliento para repetir sus movimientos y entonces, se levantó.  
Cada vez que su corazón late, su brillante cabello dorado se le pega en el pecho. Sus ojos se clavan en él y tiene tantas ganas ...

**Tantas ganas de que le haga el amor.**

**"No puedo soportarlo más ..."**

Finalmente, una palabra parecida a un sollozo se filtró de su boca y ocasionó que levantara la cabeza, revelando unos ojos azules que brillaban con codicia. Hubo una sonrisa traviesa asomándose en la punta de sus labios.

Tan arrogante como siempre.

Con una mirada, agarró los pantalones de Isaac. Luego, desabrochó la hebilla y quitó el cinturón para bajarle la tela hasta las rodillas ...  
Isaac mira la escena con los ojos bien abiertos: observando atentamente como le quita el pantalón, como le baja el boxer y como deja su pene expuesto para él . Solo, estaba **mirando** . Tal vez todo esto es un sueño. No siente incomodidad ni piensa que sea lo suficientemente sorprendente aunque es un hombre desnudo que está acostado debajo de un tipo extraño. Aunque estén a punto de cometer una estupidez, no se siente como un error ... Más bien, _parecía tan familiar que Isaac estaba honestamente asombrado._

**"Lo siento, parece que no puedo soportarlo yo tampoco".**

**"Puedo verlo ..."**

**"No quería dejar ninguna cosa al azar ... Pero creo que fracasé".**

Perplejo, Isaac juntó las cejas e inclinó la cabeza un poco más hacía adelante ... En realidad podía entender a la perfección de lo que estaba hablando. Parece que es difícil para él controlar sus movimientos después de haber tomado tantos inhibidores así que, si hubiera sido un Alfa de nivel inferior, un Alfa diferente, definitivamente no estaría hablando con él en ese instante. A decir verdad, parecía estar esforzando bastante en permanecer **"Bien".**

**"Me estás volviendo loco"**

Y de repente, levantó la mano y la puso sobre su barbilla para alzarla una vez más.


	97. 62

La punta de un dedo se introdujo dentro de sus hermosos labios rojos. La saliva transparente se había acumulado lo suficiente como para que ahora comenzara a fluir así que Félix, que había mirado atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos, agarró el culo de Isaac y lo extendió en el aire:

**"¡¡Ah!!"**

**"Debido a que mis feromonas fueron completamente apretadas por los inhibidores, estoy teniendo dificultad en controlarlas así que todavía no pueden hacer lo que yo les pido que hagan. Incluso mi RUT llegó sin aviso... Ya ves. Es lo mismo que estar enfermo."**

Mientras murmura todo esto con una cara absolutamente seria, se inclina hacía adelante y toca el pene de Isaac con los dedos mojados. _Lo estaba frotando._ En un momento dado solo subía y bajaba mientras que sus manos ásperas barrían hacia arriba y hacia abajo hasta detenerse completamente sobre sus testículos.  
Era solo una eyaculación, pero fue una eyaculación impresionante. Algo que seguramente iba a costar bastante trabajo limpiar. Sin embargo, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, su dedo se deslizó por su columna y luego descendió todavía un poco más para poder acariciar sus testículos, frotar su perineo y llegar a la entrada que ya tenía terriblemente húmeda. Empezó a frotar su estómago con fuerza hasta esparcir el semen.

**"Estás realmente mojado... ¿Te gusta cuándo toco más rápido? ¿Prefieres que atienda tus pezones? Bueno, yo podría hacer todo eso de inmediato... Pero me preocupa que vaya a lastimar a mi niño."**

**"Um..."**

**"¿Puedes soportarlo?"**

Susurrando dulcemente en un intento por calmarlo, terminó por presionar su dedo alrededor de su agujero hinchado. Se movió lento, bajó y luego subió de nuevo para poder frotar sus caderas con ambas palmas de las manos. Oh, **es una tortura**. Parece que quiere poner su pene justo allí, pero también es como si no quisiera.

_Solo se burla de su necesidad._

**"Oh, ¡Rápido!"**

Esta vez, Isaac rogó como si fuera un niño. El hombre frente a él está experimentando un **RUT** bastante intenso y las feromonas saltan sobre él desde diferentes direcciones... Sin embargo, con la boca entre abierta, sonrió ante las palabras de Isaac y volvió a hablar:

 **"Esto es emocionante. Algunas cosas se sienten interesantes porque tus recuerdos se han ido. Es como la primera vez, para los dos."** Félix parece muy hábil en pronunciar palabras vergonzosas, pero igual se ríe a carcajadas como si pensara que era un asunto bastante divertido. **"Me emociona cuando me hablas con demasiada dureza y luego parece que me deseas a morir. Ah, me hace pensar que te conocí de nuevo. Cuando nos vimos por primera vez ¿Sabes lo qué me dijiste mi amor?** ** _"Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo."_** **"**

 **"... ¿Qué?"** Con los dedos de los pies completamente plantados en el suelo, las rodillas dobladas y las caderas temblando sobre las manos del hombre, Isaac se detuvo e intentó mirarlo. **"¿YO? ¿Estás seguro?"**

Era una cara claramente pálida y nerviosa así que el hombre rubio, que se enfrentó a ese tipo de expresión, sonrió brillantemente.

**"Así es... No puedo olvidarte, hablando casualmente con una cara tan desordenada."**

**"Eso no..."**

**"Por favor** **dímelo** **de nuevo."**

"..."

**_"Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo."_ **

Con una mirada persistente, frota su trasero mojado y después mueve los dedos de arriba para abajo dentro de su agujero. Aunque mostraba una paciencia bastante impresionante para alguien en celo, su mirada era persistente y llena de una lujuria exagerada. Unos ojos que dicen que no es suficiente con sostenerlo así, que no es suficiente con besarlo y que ya no puede seguir fingiendo estar relajado todo el tiempo. **Así no parece ser él.**

**"Por supuesto, nunca te he herido, nunca has sido dañado... Y nunca he hecho contigo lo que yo he querido. Creeme, mi mente es muy ruda y obscena como para permitirme tener tanta libertad. No importa lo loco que me pongas cada vez que hablas ni importa lo mucho que me provoques, eres más valioso que todo eso."**

Él lamió la barbilla de Isaac a todo lo largo, frotando su rostro con las manos empapadas. Después, a diferencia de las palabras que acababa de decir sobre **_"Nunca hacer con él lo que quería."_** Dos dedos entraron en él tan repentinamente que comenzó a sonar como un chapoteo.   
Abrió el agujero al máximo y entró por completo.

**"¡Ah!"**

Los muslos de Isaac temblaron como si estuviera teniendo un espasmo y los dedos de su pie se le apretaron tanto que el talón se le despegó del suelo. Su dedo, que se deslizó casi completamente hacia adentro, roza la pared interior con bastante fuerza y provoca un crujido que entraba de lleno en sus oídos.   
Ni siquiera es necesario mirar lo mojado que está, **el sonido se lo dice todo.**

Él movió sus dedos con bastante flexibilidad, adentro y afuera. No es tan extremo como para dañar la membrana mucosa de su pared interna, pero aún así lo hace con muchísimo poder...

En la posición en la que están ahora, Isaac puede ver lo hinchadas que parecen estar sus venas, la línea de sangre que corre por el medio y el tendón que parecía bastante prominente. Su antebrazo fuerte, esos dedos pegando una y otra vez contra su pared interior. Tan caliente que se mantiene quieto, pero sosteniendo sus brazos como si no pudiera soportarlo más.   
Isaac fue arrastrado hacia abajo de un solo golpe e inmediatamente después le cubrió los labios con los suyos para derramar un beso descuidado y caliente. Su lengua está enredada con la suya y el sonido húmedo que fluye de todas direcciones es considerablemente obsceno. La punta de su lengua no deja de barrer sus membranas mucosas, agitandolo hasta que el sonido que sale de allí parece tan húmedo que se desborda como agua.

 **"Isaac, cuando** **gimes** **con esa cara tan seria, solo haces que me emocione más."** Mientras hablaba contra su boca, se encontró levantando ligeramente los labios y besando su barbilla mientras respiraba ese delicioso y excitante aliento caliente. Susurró: **"Bueno, para ser honesto, me pone duro que me amenaces e intentes matarme ¡Es tan excitante como un buen juego de rol"**

**"Como todo un pervertido..."**

Isaac lo miró con los ojos nublados y habló tan suavemente que pareció hacerlo consigo mismo. Él lo besó, y se sintió como si estuviera de acuerdo con esa palabra.

**"Bien, si dices eso, ¿Entonces debería mostrarte lo pervertido que soy?"**

Era una sonrisa traviesa que parecía totalmente la de un **chico malo**. Al momento siguiente, sin decir nada más, empuja otro dedo y lo sacude rápidamente en su interior hasta hacer una curvatura. _Comenzó a levantarlo._ Sus movimientos repentinos le hicieron inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás y abrir por completo la boca. De esta manera, los gemidos fluyeron sin cesar al igual que las maldiciones y algunos jadeos tan desesperados, que inevitablemente se vió extendiendo la mano para agarrarlo del brazo otra vez:

**"Oh, ah, ah, detente..."**

Cuando Isaac lloró, Félix empujó su dedo un poco más adentro hasta hacer un nuevo crujido y de repente, solo sacó su mano. **PAM**. Cuando los dedos que llenan su interior salen tan de golpe, extrañamente se siente como si el agujero que ya había abierto no se pudiera cerrar otra vez.   
Isaac no puede contener el aliento. Jadea y jadea y levanta los ojos para verter sobre su acompañante un montón de sentimientos que eran difíciles de explicar, incluso ocupando un lenguaje abusivo. Pero _¿Qué tan húmedo tendría que estar su interior si dejó sus dedos y sus antebrazos mojados?_ Cuando levantó la mano, el líquido viscoso fluyó por la línea de su piel hasta crear una vista bastante morbosa. Incluso llegó un momento en que dudó que el líquido que tenía encima fuera realmente suyo. Sin embargo, al instante siguiente, puso los muslos de Isaac sobre sus piernas y le levantó la cadera.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

Isaac estaba asombrado e intentó levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo para huir, _pero su movimiento fue un poco más lento que el de él._ Tanto así, que Isaac se vio obligado a sostener sus rodillas hasta tocarse el pecho...

Tragó saliva.

El hombre había decidido poner la lengua contra su agujero mojado, lo que provocó que se doblara hasta la mitad y levantara el trasero al máximo. Lo frotó, como si estuviera construyendo su propia entrada con la ayuda de su lengua caliente y suave que derretía todo lo de alrededor libremente. Era una sensación completamente diferente de tener sus dedos. Como, _una criatura viviente y monstruosa..._

Mientras se movía y balanceaba su pared interior con ayuda de la boca, sus ojos se tornaron completamente blancos y la mandíbula se le abrió aunque ni siquiera podía hablar o decir algo al respecto. Era vergonzoso y además, era difícil soportar una sensación tan impresionante.   
Estaba apretando y chupando, como si quisiera beber todos sus fluidos... 

Una dura blasfemia saltó de su boca hacía él. Quería preguntar **_"¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"_** Pero en su cabeza ni siquiera podía hacer que las palabras adecuadas se formaran para hacer una oración. Solo gritó y gritó de nuevo... Porque la sensación de eyaculación se disparó mientras chupaba la pared interior y chupaba su ano.   
Sus genitales fuertemente hinchados se frotaron contra su propio estómago y le mancharon con un líquido pegajoso de color claro. Isaac entonces levantó sus manos temblorosas y envolvió su propio pene, pero el hombre le agarró la muñeca mucho antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa:

**"No, no. ¿Estás tratando de ir por el camino fácil? ¿No estás siendo bastante codicioso?"**

**"Oh, vaya. Esto es... ¡Déjame ir!"**

**"Isaac, cuando algo te gusta te vuelves arrogante y seco... ¿Por qué no piensas un poco más en mi?"**

Agarró las muñecas de Isaac, diciendo palabras que le parecían incomprensibles. Las manos que sostenían sus rodillas desaparecieron y sus piernas temblaron en el aire. Pero nuevamente vio que colocaba su cara en su trasero mientras lo dejaba probar un poco más del olor de sus feromonas.  
Así, mientras masticaba los pliegues de su agujero y empujaba la lengua hasta llegar a un punto máximo, el espantoso placer y emoción similar a una bomba nuclear se extendió como si tuviera toda la intención de quemar su cuerpo. Las lágrimas fluyeron terriblemente por los ojos de Isaac y se derramaron hasta morir en sus labios. Tenía la impresión de que cada vez que empujaba y sacaba la lengua, todo su cuerpo se derretía y temblaba hasta morir. No podía soportarlo más así que inmediatamente después de eso rogó y rogó para que **parara** , pero él nunca escuchó. No tenía idea de como estaba consiguiendo ser tan experto en lamer contra la pared interna de su cuerpo y succionarla como si fuera un perrito, pero era espantoso. **"Slup, slup"** el sonido de chupar la piel sensible de su ano estimuló su oído. Parecía una locura. Su cuerpo tiembla tan intermitentemente que parecía no ser el suyo. Aún así, la idea de que algo le faltaba le vino a la mente tan rápido como sus dientes a su carne.

**"Fue suficiente. Algo más... Quiero... Te prefiero a ti."**

Isaac, que era casi insensible y poco entusiasta, dijo una palabra como esa entre respiraciones absolutamente agitadas así que, solo entonces, el hombre levantó los ojos ligeramente borrosos y como si estuviera borracho dijo:

**"Félix."**

**"¿Um?"**

**"Mi nombre es Félix. Llámame así."**


	98. 63

Félix arrojó su nombre de la nada y ocasionó que temblara por completo **¿Es porque él es realmente su alfa enlazado?** Es decir, en definitiva era un nombre que parecía tener bastante sentido.  
Luego, el hombre solo levanta los labios en un ángulo extraño y comienza a besar ahora en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

_Isaac se encogió de hombros._

**"¿Quieres decir que tienes ganas de que ahora ponga mi pene?"**

Luego se quitó la playera como si esta estuviera molestando sus movimientos y le reveló la maravilla de su torso expuesto. De hecho, _se veía bastante bonito_. Tan hermoso como su cara blanca y sus ojos azules...  
Isaac miró el cuerpo de arriba para abajo así que Félix, que notó rápidamente los ojos traviesos de Isaac recorriendo su abdomen, dibujó una suave línea sobre sus labios:

**"¿Qué estás haciendo? Es vergonzoso."**

Pero aunque lo dijo, no parece estar para nada avergonzado. Ni siquiera coincide con la palabra **"Tímido."** En realidad parece estar muy bien y su sonrisa estúpida en esa cara completamente desvergonzada lo demuestra.   
Fue entonces cuando Isaac suspiró por un largo tiempo... Aunque siguió observando de todas maneras. Esta vez, miró como se desabrochaba los pantalones y bajaba su cremallera. Observó su pelvis bien definida y su pene abultado bajo unos calzoncillos oscuros. De hecho... Es posible que haya intentado retroceder sin su conocimiento ante esto último porque... _Porque tiene un tamaño bastante abrumador_. En realidad ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Félix de repente agarró el tobillo de Isaac y lo tiró fuertemente hacía adelante.

**"¿A dónde vas a correr, cariño? ¿No se te había antojado hace rato?"**

Incluso el avergonzado Isaac ni siquiera puede responder correctamente ante algo como eso. Mientras tanto, Félix, lamiendo la parte posterior de su labio, parece estar cansado de esperar por él.  
Se bajó la ropa interior, solo un poco... Pero lo necesario como para hacer que su pene apareciera claramente ante él y provocara que la saliva bajara por su garganta en un golpe seco. Está extremadamente en blanco. **¡Ese monstruo parece llegarle más allá del ombligo!**

**"Cambié de idea, definitivamente nunca dejaría que hicieras conmigo lo que quisieras."**

**"Oh, no es tan grande. Es solo que creció porque te ama."**

**"De acuerdo... Un gusto conocerte. Me largo de aquí."**

Es decir, no importa que sea un omega _¿Cómo podría colocar eso en su cuerpo y soportarlo perfectamente alguna vez?_ Sí, no tuvo ningún problema con su afirmación de que era su Alfa y su enlace y todas esas ridiculeces anteriores. Fue duro por un tiempo pero, nuevamente, cada vez que intentaba negarse, ocurría una fuerte sensación que le decía que todo esto era verdad y que **"Se pertenecían."** ¡Pero si pone algo así en su cuerpo lo va a matar!

En el momento en que Isaac trató de retroceder para buscar su ropa, Félix lo sostuvo nuevamente, le agarró el tobillo con fuerza y luego, solo se dedicó a lamer la planta de su pie con todo el ancho de la lengua.

**"Uff"**

Ah, le da tantas cosquillas y le provoca demasiadas emociones espeluznantes. Quería sacar sus pies y correr, pero no es fácil moverse cuando su cabeza y su cuerpo están tan empapados en sus " **Feromonas alfa.** "

**"Eso… Solo espera..."**

Pero él lame sus plantas como si le pareciera algo completamente delicioso y luego, atendió con calma cada uno de los dedos de sus pies. Mordió y chupó con profundidad así que hay un gemido que se escapa en el aire. Se siente como un estímulo diferente al de cuando le lamió descaradamente el agujero. Es... **Incluso algo bastante rico.** Que chupe las abolladuras y sus dedos, que muerda de las plantas a su talón y luego suba y chupe su tobillo hasta hacer que su cintura se agite... Hace cosquillas, se siente tan dulce.

Mientras muerde y lame, su cuerpo se calienta y se calienta hasta volverse una sensación irresistible.

**"Hace cosquillas... Detente."**

**"Te gusta mucho cuando beso tus pies."** Félix frunció los labios y besó el arco de su pie hasta terminar en su tobillo. **"Porque esa mirada que tienes ahora es la misma que pones cuando estamos en la cama."**

**"¿Qué...?"**

**"Sé en que parte lamer para que te pongas a temblar. En que parte poner la lengua para que te quedes sin aliento, el punto que duele, el que te hace gritar, donde masajear... Quiero que sepas, que conozco todo sobre ti."**

Isaac, que miró sus ojos azules, _no pudo responder_. Siente que su garganta está muy apretada y que casi no puede respirar. Con una bonita sonrisa en su rostro, el hombre que tiene de frente lo mira demasiado suavemente, sin pestañear. Pero para el momento siguiente agarra sus muslos y abre de nuevo sus rodillas hasta casi cargarlo.   
Como si tuviera miedo de hacer algo equivocado, el hombre se frotó lentamente el pene. Sobre el glande ligeramente mojado con _pre-semen_. Su mano, cada vez que se movía para arriba y para abajo, ocasionaba un sonido bastante irritante...

Isaac exhaló un breve suspiro sin saberlo. Cielos, su pene es tan grande y grueso que ni siquiera puede sostenerlo con una sola mano. Sin embargo, por muy extraño que parezca, la idea de querer huir se desvanece en un segundo y en cambio, siente como su vientre está apretado por la excitación. **¿Qué demonios está pasando?** Supone que pueden ser sus feromonas porque **¿¡De qué otra manera podría desear algo que antes temía!?**

Mientras pensaba en esto, Isaac pone los dedos de los pies curvos y mira nuevamente hacía adelante. Luego agarra sus muslos y los levanta hasta hacer que las rodillas le toquen completamente el pecho. De esta manera, Félix soltó suavemente el glande que estaba frotando con las manos y lo acomodó entre las nalgas abiertas de Isaac como si esa hubiese sido la señal que tanto esperaba.

La carne frotándose suavemente entre su piel, hace que se sienta tan excitante como aterrador.

**"¿Todavía tienes miedo?"**

Fue entonces cuando Félix, que solo había estado frunciendo el ceño y subiendo las cejas, se dobla y sujeta la barbilla de Isaac entre su mano para hacer contacto visual.

**"Abre la boca."**

**"¿Por qué tan de repente...?"**

**"Quiero hacerte sentir bien."**

Susurrando con una sonrisa preciosa, Félix se inclinó un poco más y después, **lo besó**. Ladeó la cabeza, le mordió los labios y sacó la lengua para poder recorrerlo por completo con la punta... Tan suave y lento que la saliva cayó y comenzó a gotear al ritmo del _"tuk, tuk,tuk"_ _._   
Félix se separó, pero hizo que su saliva también goteara y fuera directamente a la boca abierta de Isaac hasta humedecerle por completo la lengua. _La saliva de Félix se sentía un poco diferente de lo que había probado hace un rato_. Un sabor con aroma añadido. Huele tan dulce y sabe tan bien que su cuerpo se calienta literalmente hasta el punto en que siente que está bebiendo alcohol. Sus ojos están desenfocados y su cuerpo parece ser víctima de una intensa fiebre.

Definitivamente, _su saliva es alcohol_.

**"¿A qué sabe?"**

Cuando Félix preguntó y lo miró con atención, Isaac levantó los ojos borrosos y volvió a hacer contacto con él. Sin embargo, en lugar de abrir la boca para quejarse de nuevo, levantó la cabeza y pidió:

**"Dame más."**

Su mente está perdida en un desastre impresionante después de probar el dulce sabor de las feromonas que Félix arroja sobre él. Su feromona ya era impresionante por si misma, pero pasarla directamente a su garganta es una sensación completamente diferente a respirar por la nariz y sentirla por su piel. _Parecía que incluso su propio ciclo de calor le podría llegar..._ El pequeño mordisco amargo de sus bonitos labios contra los suyos, la manera en que lo succionaba y luego empujaba su lengua dentro de su boca, era asombroso y le gustaba un montón.

**"Más..."**

En respuesta al beso apresurado de Isaac, Félix respondió felizmente, tocando su barbilla aunque tenía los brazos de Isaac alrededor de su cuello mientras bebía su saliva y le pedía por más. _Como un hombre con hambre_.   
Isaac parecía ser muy impaciente así que comenzó a jadear por aire. Chupó sus labios una y otra vez y luego, casi pareció gritar... Solo había tragado unas cuantas gotas de saliva, pero ya se sentía muy caliente. No sabía qué hacer con el fuego que se elevaba más rápidamente que cuando le lamió el agujero. Sacude la cintura, frota su pene y lo ve haciendo lo mismo todavía pegado a su ano. Dios _¿Qué es todo esto?_

**"¿Qué hiciste... Conmigo?"**

Cuando exclamó en un suspiro, exhalando una mezcla de aire caliente que se funde con la respiración de Félix, él hombre se rió y dijo:

**"Amarte, cariño. Solo tú puedes saborear todo de mi. Solo tú, puedes conocerme por completo. Nadie más. Eres mi Omega después de todo."**

**"Um..."**

**"Más tarde, cuando puedas controlar tus feromonas, dame una probada ¿Bien? Estoy deseando tanto** **tragarte** **."**

Pero Isaac parecía incapaz de escuchar nada y simplemente, volvió a apretarse un poco más hacía él.

**"Está bien pero, date prisa..."**

**"Si quieres hacerlo rápido, tienes que decirme exactamente lo que quieres".**

Con un tono infinitamente relajado, es tan molesto que ni siquiera parece que esté en su **RUT** **..**. Solo entonces, Isaac recordó lo que había dicho y rogó:

**"¡Cualquier cosa! ¡Puedes hacer cualquier cosa conmigo! Lo que quieras..."**

**"Oh, realmente no me puedo resistir a ese tipo de cara."**

Los genitales, que solo se pegaban a su trasero, fueron empujados al agujero resbaladizo de un solo tirón.


	99. 64

**"¡¡¡Ah!!!"**

_Fue una inserción repentina._

De su boca, un grito de sorpresa estalló brevemente hasta hacer que sus extremidades se pusieran completamente rígidas. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la reacción tan repentina de su cuerpo, su agujero, que ha estado empapado durante mucho tiempo, se abre sin un solo problema y Félix se mete casi hasta el fondo.   
Como si hubiese esperado por mucho tiempo, su entrada suave se traga el pene grueso hasta llegar a los testículos, ocasionando que su abdomen se endureciera por la extraña sensación de un cuerpo extraño. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, la emoción de tenerlo tan cerca le golpeó hasta derramarse de su cabeza.

_Una cosa muy extraña_

Pero, a medida que ese pene llena su interior y se infiltra en sus entrañas, el aliento agonizante termina por salir a golpes desesperados...

Entonces, Félix se detuvo. Parece que ya ha ingresado lo suficiente dentro de él aunque todavía esté empujando y empujando hasta el punto en que surge el temor de que pueda hacerlo estallar.

**"Espera..."**

Colgando del cuello de Félix, Isaac lo llamó inconscientemente y respiró a profundidad su olor... El sudor frío bajaba por su frente y mojaba cada uno de sus dedos hasta volverse absolutamente resbaladizo. _No hace falta decir el estado en el que estaba su entrepierna._

 **"¿Te lastimé?"** Preguntó Felix, que estaba tan agitado y enloquecido como Isaac. **"¿Estás bien?"**

Solamente entonces, se miraron fijamente: Era una cara impaciente a diferencia de la que le había mostrado hace un momento. _Una mirada apasionada mezclada con deseo sexual_. Realmente, parece todo un Alfa pasando por su RUT.

Isaac, que se enfrentó al verdadero corazón de Félix, parecía como si pudiera ponerse a temblar de un momento para otro. Un instante en que incluso comenzó a pensar en que era realmente sorprendente que se hubiera detenido. Él sonríe, con el ceño fruncido y la mano extendida para envolver las mejillas de Isaac y acariciarle el mentón. Con una voz baja que golpea todo su cuello...   
Es en realidad... **Muy cariñoso.** Una voz tranquila que no coincidía con un hombre cuya razón quedó completamente atrás.

  
Isaac movió la mirada a lo largo de su mano. Entonces, cuando trata de ser muy específico con su recorrido y subir por su torso para no perderse nada, _puede ver su nuca._ Un cuello largo y delgado que lleva a unos hombros apretados y varoniles. Hay un signo allí, un sello grabado que parece más bien un tatuaje. Significaría... Que una señal como esa está también en su nuca _¿No es verdad?_ Pero no se lo puede imaginar todavía así que no dice nada.

**"¿Me puedo mover ahora?"**

Mientras sigue con los ojos fijos en su cuello, Félix levanta lentamente la parte superior de su cuerpo y se hace un poquito más para adelante. Sus hombros, brazos y músculos del pecho, apretados por la tensión, hacen que desvíe su atención y que muerda sus pequeños labios ante el tremendo impacto.

Jadeó.

**"De... Despacio."**

Félix sonrió.

**"Está bien, pero no voy a detenerme."**

**"Ah..."**

**"Cielos... Realmente creo que voy a morir".**

Con una voz muy baja, Félix puso sus brazos debajo de las rodillas de Isaac y los levantó en el aire para intentar extender de una mejor manera sus glúteos... El hombre tuvo que soportar la sensación de presión en el estómago cada vez que empujaba hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante brevemente. Pensó que su agujero se había desgarrado, pero no parecía que ese fuera el caso. Solo empuja y empuja hacia adentro una y otra vez sin preocuparse en nada más...  
Lo tiró un poco hacia atrás y después fue más profundo así que, cada vez que Isaac jadeaba como una persona que se ahogaba con el aire, sentía que estaba golpeando lo suficientemente profundo como para llegar a la pared más alejada de su estómago.

Finalmente, termina en un leve gemido:

**"¡Tan profundo...!"**

Salieron palabras que no sabía que podría llegar a pronunciar alguna vez. _Una completa y total queja_. Pero Félix, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, se inclinó y logró que sus piernas se cruzaran sobre su abdomen. El cuerpo de Isaac parecía estar doblado a la mitad, completamente a la merced del hombre que tocaba su oreja con los labios:

**"Cariño..."**

Y después de lamerle ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja, Félix bajó los labios y se inclinó hasta lograr lamer el lugar donde estaba grabada la marca y la feromona omega fluía... **Ah** , es delicioso y hace girar su cabeza hacía todas direcciones solo con tener un poco. Hace que la vista se le nuble y que definitivamente quiera comérselo a mordidas.   
Con suavidad, mastica la piel de su nuca y respira hondo entre cada nueva acción, como si quisiera tragarse su aroma... Su cuerpo está mareado así que se reconforta lamiendo sus feromonas igual a si fueran su miel o un rico dulce. Lo chupa y luego la mastica.

**"Me estás volviendo loco, Isaac. Amo tus feromonas, amo absolutamente todo de ti."**

La voz de Félix sonó en su oído de una manera realmente alucinante... Gemía locamente con las rodillas casi llegando a sus hombros y esa mirada que decía " ** _Dame más" "Dame un poco más"._** Y, como si fuera poco, en medio de esto, Félix se movió más rápidamente sin detenerse ni siquiera un segundo para respirar. Sacude la espalda y grita:

**"¡** **AAHH** **!"**

Isaac intentó mantener apretados sus hombros lo máximo posible, sin embargo, es difícil cuando tiene todavía a ese hombre chupando su nuca, inhalando sus feromonas y empujando el pene en su pared interior.   
El gesto del Alfa era realmente muy intenso, deslumbrante y amenazante. Los músculos de sus brazos parecían a punto de estallar al igual que los de su cintura y su abdomen. Su poder para empujar usando la fuerza de su estómago le había hecho sacudirse como si todo su cuerpo estuviera roto. Sus piernas sobre sus brazos se sacudieron en el aire. Oh, Dios mío, _¿Podría haber otro momento que se sintiera tan bien en el futuro? ¿Había experimentado algo así antes?_ En un momento dado, la sensación de autodestrucción pasó por su cabeza cuando pensó que realmente le gustaba demasiado lo que estaba pasando con él... **El modo en que estaba siendo destrozado.**

Las lágrimas temblaban sobre sus pestañas cada vez que golpeaba su trasero y re construía su pared interior con un pene potente. Es decir, ¡Ni siquiera podía decir que parara! No, ni siquiera pensó en decirle que parara en primer lugar. No le molestaba ni le daba miedo que le rompiera el cuerpo y en realidad, debía ser lo contrario. Debía ser como al inicio. Sentirse temeroso y asustado y con ganas de escapar.

La velocidad con la que lo sacude es más fuerte de lo que piensa así que su boca se mueve por si sola para decir:

**"Oh, mmm, para... Por favor, detente... Ah, ah, ah, para, para, para, para."**

Así que Félix, que miró a Isaac con extrañeza, levantó los labios en un ángulo gracioso y extendió la mano para bloquearle la boca y detener el sonido de Isaac. No estaba siendo rudo, pero si lo aplastó con la fuerza suficiente como para no poder escucharlo en absoluto... El hombre jadeó. ¡Dios! El calor y el olor corporal que fluye de su palma hace que Isaac ponga los ojos en blanco, saque la lengua y le lama la mano.

**"¡** **Umm** **!"**

Félix sacó un gemido corto.

El hombre lamía su dedo medio, en la palma y en cada pliegue y de repente, con la punta de la lengua todavía inquieta, Isaac descubrió un cuerpo extraño que le provocó frenar cada una de sus acciones hasta hacer que Félix levantara la palma para mirarla también. Solo entonces, la identidad del objeto aparece a la vista: En el dedo anular izquierdo, **trae un anillo.** Algo de diseño simple pero elegante, diamantes incrustados en él y una **I** al lado. Un anillo hermoso que hizo que Félix sonriera de un modo encantador.

**"Sí, seguramente viste lo mismo en tu mano ¿No es verdad? Son anillos con la misma forma... Tú los** **elegiste** **cuando nos casamos."**

Isaac no podía decir nada así que Félix terminó por reírse y luego, con la otra mano, tomó la suya y la observó con atención: Aunque se quitó la ropa como si le estuviera molestando, no se deshizo en ningún momento de sus guantes negros. **Era como si quisiera ocultar algo de él...**


	100. 65

Félix, que miró la mano apretada de Isaac, simplemente chasqueó la lengua. **Isaac no quería quitarse los guantes por nada del mundo.**

Todavía metido en su agujero, Félix ordenó con voz baja. **"Déjame revisar."** Pero Isaac lo miró con una cara que decía **"Primero prefiero morir."** Y sin embargo, aunque tenía todas las ganas de dar una respuesta, no fue fácil decir algo. Se sentía como si su garganta estuviera completamente apretada y seca. No hay anillo, porque se lo había quitado. Sin embargo, este hombre parece estar dando por sentado la existencia de uno así que lo quiere buscar.

Un anillo de bodas... ¡Y el anillo en el dedo de Félix es obviamente el mismo que el anillo que se quitó!   
Era un diseño hermoso y único, por lo que no había dudas al respecto. _¿Realmente tenía un problema en su memoria?_ Entonces _¿Qué tanto olvidó?_

Isaac, que había estado dudoso hasta ahora, apretó los hombros con fuerza y dejó de hacer fluir el aire a sus pulmones... Los recuerdos no vuelven, _pero igual le preocupaba el anillo que no estaba allí._ Entonces Félix, el hombre de mirada rápida, observa a Isaac de arriba para abajo y luego estira la mano izquierda y la levanta hasta un punto muy exagerado. Lo agarró. Tomó su guante y lo estiró por completo...   
Isaac apretó los labios y levantó los ojos hacia la voz obstinada transmitida a su oído. **"Estira los dedos, ¡** **Estíralos** **!"** No podía quitarle los guantes cuando apretaba el puño con tantas ganas.

De repente, Félix extendió la mano y agarró la muñeca de Isaac para que se quedara completamente quieto. ¡Ni siquiera pudo resistirse a un agarre así de mayor! El guante, que se cayó fácilmente al suelo, hizo un sonido sordo y finalmente dejó toda su mano al descubierto... **No había nada en la mano izquierda que el hombre sostenía con tanta fuerza**. Por mucho, solo queda el rastro de que llevaba un anillo porque hay una mancha de piel más clara dando la vuelta.

**"... ¿Dónde lo pusiste?"**

Su voz, haciendo preguntas, fue inesperadamente amable. Ya sabía que no lo iba a encontrar y pensó que tal vez debía explicárselo todo, pero de nuevo, como si tuviera pegamento en la boca, Isaac no podía hablar ni siquiera para decir la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Sus labios están secos y agrietado. **¿Cómo podría tomarlo con calma cuando es un anillo de bodas?** ¡Seguro se va a enojar!

 **"¿Te lo quitaste?"** En el momento en que Isaac se arrepintió por todo lo que había hecho, Félix volvió a preguntar. **"¿Lo tiraste?"**

Sin embargo, ante una respuesta silenciosa, el hombre suspiró brevemente con una cara más que decepcionada. De repente, **soltó su mano.**   
Ay... _¿Estará enojado o triste?_ Tal vez va a detenerse e intentará encontrarlo de alguna manera... _¿Y si llora?_ No quiere que llore. Y es extraño porque debería darle lo mismo.

**"Bueno, si lo tiraste... Tendremos que pedir uno nuevo."**

Sin embargo, Félix solo se arregló el cabello desaliñado y después se echó a reír. _Fue una reacción que no concordaba con ninguna de sus predicciones anteriores_. Es decir, no parece estar enojado ni parece que quiera culparlo a él, es solo... El mismo hombre loco hablando en voz baja con el pene todavía hundido en su ano.   
Sin embargo, al ver su reacción, pronto extendió la mano con dedos torpes y acarició suavemente la cintura y el vientre de Isaac:

**"No es algo que se pudiera evitar. No es de extrañar que te sorprendiera ver el anillo... Después de todo, perdiste la memoria."**

**"Yo todavía..."**

**"No me importa el anillo, Isaac. Es suficiente con que te quedes a mi lado sin desaparecer. Solamente quiero hacerte saber que tuviste el mismo anillo que yo, que soy tu alfa, que eres mi Omega... Y que te amo mucho."**

Félix dijo todo esto como para concluir con el tema... Isaac volvió a cerrar la boca, lo miró fijamente y entonces, con los ojos casi entrecerrados, suspiró y se frotó la frente que ya tenía casi completamente fruncida.

 **"¿Incluso si no te recuerdo?"** La pregunta contenía emociones que parecían ser de culpa. _Un sonido triste_. **"No me acuerdo de ti. ¿No sería mejor si te dieras por vencido?"**

Sin embargo, Félix simplemente respondió:

**"Tu lo dijiste antes... Que no te dejara ir, pasara lo que pasara. Y yo te respondí "No te dejaré ir jamás." Incluso si tengo que encerrarte en el sótano."**

**"..."**

**"Está bien, no importa si no me recuerdas... No te dejaré ir porque mis sentimientos son más fuertes que esto."** Las manos ásperas que acariciaban la parte baja de su pecho y la parte inferior de su vientre, deambulaban por aquí y por allá hasta detenerse en sus costillas. **"Incluso si no me recuerdas nunca, yo siempre te querré..."**

El pecho de Isaac tembló.

**"En el... Bolsillo del pantalón."**

En una palabra sencilla, Félix, que acariciaba sus pezones con los dedos, se detuvo.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"No lo tiré a la basura. Lo saqué de mi dedo y lo puse en mi bolsillo."**

Como parecía haberlo sorprendido con esta revelación, Félix se acomodó un poco mejor en el suelo y extendió la mano para tomar los pantalones de Isaac que había arrojado a su lado. _Comenzó a buscar dentro de él..._

**"** **Um** **..."**

Después de recorrer brevemente sus bolsillos, pronto parpadeó como un niño emocionado que había encontrado un tesoro valioso. Al final, en la punta de su dedo, Félix mostraba el aro con el diamante mientras sonreía hermosamente. **De verdad hermosamente.** Era una risa inocente que no iba bien con su rostro. _¿Cómo puede mostrar un sentimiento tan feliz en toda su cara?_

Que maldito.

Dijo que no le importaba el anillo y él se había enternecido lo suficiente como para decirle la verdad. _Ahora todas sus palabras se sienten como una mentira._

Isaac sigue mirándolo atentamente, pero Félix solo aprieta la mano izquierda de Isaac y luego, le pone el anillo. Vaya. Cuando notó el anillo por primera vez, ni siquiera sintió que le importara... Pero es cierto que es del tamaño correcto. Perfecto, como si no fuera pequeño ni grande ni muy apretado... Y además, _ocultaba las marcas blancas de su dedo a la perfección._   
Isaac exhaló. Honestamente se sentía como la Cenicienta cuando encontró el zapato de vidrio que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pie. No, Cenicienta no se sentiría así jamás ¡Y definitivamente ella no tenía un príncipe adicto al sexo penetrandola cuando la encontró después del baile! Era más bien, una emoción complicada que era difícil de explicar con palabras... Pero, cuando el calor inesperado, húmedo y caliente se extiende sobre el dedo que tiene el anillo, _las emociones difíciles desaparecen rápidamente._

**"Mentiroso..."**

Félix había decidido lamerle el dedo anular hasta llenarse la boca... El calor de sus labios se transmitió a todos lados mientras hacía girar el anillo con la punta de su lengua, chupando hasta hacer un sonido similar a un **click**.

**"No lo soy... Solamente me parece mucho mejor que uses mi anillo".**

**"Ah..."**

**"Entonces, en el futuro, nunca te lo quites de nuevo."**

Fue cuando Félix murmuró esto con una pequeña risa, que agarró la pelvis de Isaac nuevamente, empujó el pene que había sacado hasta la mitad y después, **PAM**. Hubo un ligero dolor en su cintura. Una palpitación desesperada que hace que mastique sus labios y comience a maldecir.

Isaac agarró la muñeca de Félix con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

**"Tan de repente... Si haces algo como esto..."**

**"No fue de repente, ¿Olvidaste que estamos teniendo sexo?"**

Felix puso los labios en ángulo, fingiendo estar relajado cuando en realidad su pupila estaba de un azul oscuro. Una mirada hambrienta que dejaba al descubierto su espíritu deseoso y absolutamente excitado. Luego, levantó las piernas de Isaac y le elevó la espalda en un movimiento apresurado que hizo que entrara nuevamente hasta el fondo...  
 **"Puck, Puck"** el cabello negro de Isaac se arrastra por el suelo cada vez que su pene lo golpea. Lo sacude de un lugar a otro hasta provocar que sus nalgas toquen su ingle y se hinchen de rojo y, sin embargo, en lugar de ser doloroso o aterrador, la emoción estalla rápidamente y arde en la cima de su cabeza.

Ah, _se está volviendo loco._

**"No... Ah, ahí, un poco más..."**

Estaba derramando tanto de él adentro de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía con exactitud lo que estaba diciendo. Félix agarró la mano de Isaac, metió su dedo profundamente en su boca y se lo chupó con ganas. Nuevamente estaba jugando con el dedo anular en la mano izquierda, el que tenía un anillo de diamante... _Parece que está completamente perdido_. Al principio no se notaba, pero estaba borracho con su feromona omega y terminó por volver los ojos blancos.

Fue divertido verle perder la dignidad. Al menos por un segundo.

Félix jugueteaba con sus dedos en su boca, rodando la lengua y moviéndola de aquí para allá hasta que la saliva fluyó a través de la palma y de la muñeca.

**"Félix ah, mmm, para..."**

_Es tan extraño._ Es lo mismo que sintió cuando le lamió los dedos y las plantas de los pies... _Una sensación vertiginosa que le provocó encogerse de hombros y jadear_. No sabía en que momento los dedos de sus manos y pies se convirtieron en algo tan asquerosamente sensible.

**"Uff".**

Los movimientos de Félix, que le chupaba el dedo como una persona de verdad hambrienta, se hacían cada vez más fuertes y prolongados. Tanto así, que sintió como sus genitales comenzaban a temblar sobre su estómago en señal de un nuevo y más fuerte orgasmo.

Arrojó un nuevo gemido y un disparo impresionante de semen sobre los muslos de Félix, _con los dedos todavía metidos en su boca._


	101. 66

Los músculos apretados de sus muslos eran más duros que las rocas así que parecían bastante difíciles de mover por su cuenta. Isaac intenta empujarlo al menos un poco pero, al momento siguiente, parece ponerse a gritar debido a la tensión que todavía hay dentro de él. _Fue un acto inconsciente._

**"Isaac, ¿Sabes que todavía estoy adentro? Necesito que te calmes porque cuando gritas aprietas mi pene y no me puedo mover. Voy a lastimarte."**

Las palabras de Félix fueron bastante claras, pero ni siquiera pudo entenderlo correctamente:

**"Oh, oh, no más..."**

Isaac levantó sus dedos e intentó sujetarse de la rodilla de Félix. Quería agarrar cualquier cosa para intentar calmarse pero, de nuevo, sus músculos demuestran ser bastante tensos y lisos por lo que sigue resbalando en lugar de anclarse a él.   
Isaac se retorció fuera de control...

**"Ah... Estás apretando otra vez ¡Ah, maldita sea!"**

Félix, que tenía el ceño bastante fruncido para ese momento, parecía haberse puesto muy tenso ante este tipo de situación. No tenía la intención de romper su cuerpo en dos por lo que su preocupación le impidió actuar de la manera que quería, _aunque en realidad su pene parecía no hacerle caso a su cerebro_...

Al momento siguiente, la pared interior de Isaac estaba llena de una infinita sensación de ardor. Un dolor extraño que le hizo entender que el hombre estaba eyaculando en su interior. Y de una manera bastante exagerada.  
Isaac intentó entonces sacudir su cuerpo. ¡Que difícil es respirar, gemir y mover correctamente la cabeza cuando estás en este tipo de situaciones! Su boca y su garganta estaban increíblemente secas así que, _ahora que finalmente se corrió y todo terminó_ , posiblemente pueda descansar un poco para calmarse... **Y sin embargo el deseo sin pretensiones de Isaac no se hizo realidad:** Los fluidos corporales resbaladizos y calientes de Félix dejaron de escaparse del interior de su agujero cuando su ano comenzó a bloquearse por su pene. Se hinchó, así que Isaac comenzó a atemorizarse por ello.

**"No..."**

Isaac miró hacia arriba y le dedicó una mirada increíblemente alarmada aunque Félix solo estaba gimiendo de una manera bastante salvaje. Dios, _¡Su_ _pene realmente se hinchaba y se hinchaba hasta la locura!_ Era diferente de simplemente excitarse hasta endurecer. Más doloroso. La espalda y el vientre de Isaac rebotaron como en una convulsión y de pronto, un gemido verdaderamente espantoso salió de su boca. Sus hombros y sus brazos temblaban como pequeñas ramitas. Las yemas de sus dedos, que intentaban sostenerse de los muslos de Félix, se vuelven terriblemente blancas y en un momento dado, ya ni siquiera parecía podía gritar. Apenas puede respirar correctamente, y para eso debe dejar la boca abierta

**"Lo siento, Isaac... Lo siento."**

Con una cara completamente apasionada, Félix frunce el ceño mientras dice un montón de palabras que suenan algo lamentables y complicadas. Sin embargo, es difícil escuchar bien lo que está diciendo cuando se siente... _Como si sus intestinos se hincharan o como si su estómago fuera a estallar_. Era bastante doloroso y para ser honesto, le tenía mucho miedo a ese tipo de sensación.

**"Duele..."**

Isaac murmuró débilmente, exhalando su aliento de un modo muy entrecortado. De nuevo, el hombre frente a él dice **"Lo siento, lo siento."** Aunque se sentían como un montón de palabras vacías... La sensación de agregar volumen era tan fuerte como la sensación de presión en su interior. La forma de los genitales de Félix, que se hinchan sin control, parecían estar tallando con fuego su forma en su pared interior... No, _parece que más bien lo está rompiendo_ así que, Isaac, atrapado por el infinito miedo, se vio obligado a temblar con una cara absolutamente blanca y desencajada... **Pero la reacción de Isaac era muy diferente de la de Félix.** El hombre, que se detuvo completamente e infló sus genitales, parecía demasiado emocionado para su propio bien. Era una cara que le decía que se encontraba en la cima máxima del placer sexual.

Isaac, agitado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió la boca. Los genitales, todavía hinchados, le hacían experimentar una temerosa y espeluznante sensación de que incluso le rellenaría el estómago. _Su corazón iba muy rápido._ Cuando lloró, sin abrir del todo la boca, la voz de Félix, antes llena de placer, parecía haberse vuelto completamente triste. Sus palabras diciendo **"Perdón"** eran tan apagadas como lamentables...

Fue en el momento en que quiso gritar que Isaac, que jadeaba como un pequeño animalito moribundo, de repente abrió mucho los ojos. _¿En qué punto han llegado los genitales inflamados cómo para que ahora parezca amoldarse a ellos?_ De repente, contrario al dolor, un misterioso placer pasa a través de todo su cuerpo. Es como un golpe agudo que es muy diferente de toda la alegría que había sentido hasta ahora.   
Tenía que respirar, pero parecía seguir sin poder hacerlo. Solo sacaba pequeños **"Ah, ah"** con los dedos clavados a la piel de Félix y los pies completamente curvados. Entonces, de un momento para otro, su _propio semen brotó hasta hacer un desastre tremendo en su pecho._

**"Vaya, Isaac... Dijiste que** **odiabas** **los nudos ¿Lo recuerdas? Pero ya te corriste otra vez."**

Félix se ríe con una sonrisa hermosa en un rostro que está ahogado de placer. Parece infinitamente divertido con la experiencia. Isaac, por el contrario, sacudió la cabeza y puso una mirada que denotaba no saber el motivo de tanto dolor.  
La mirada de Félix era extrañamente amable cuando preguntó:

**"¿Todo está bien? ¿Te duele mucho?"**

**"No tanto... Pero... Ah, ¿Terminamos?"**

**"¿Terminar? Pero Isaac, ¿Sabes lo sucio que estás ahora?"** Él se rió entre dientes e inclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta que terminó por extender también ambas manos para apoyarse en el suelo. Solo entonces, cuando lo acarició, pareció hacer que se liberara un poco de la presión que le estaba aplastando el estómago. **"Mi omega me sorprende más cada vez por lo fuerte que es... Pero no puedo dejarte ir en ese estado."**

**"No es necesario que..."**

Pero las palabras finales que agregó sin energía, se extinguieron rápidamente cuando Félix abrió los labios y lo besó con bastante hambre. Atacó su boca, su cuello, luego sacó la lengua y lamió el semen que escurría sobre su pecho y en algunas líneas de las costillas... Isaac sacudió los hombros. Aunque intentó aguantar, cuando lamió el fluido corporal turbio que estaba espacido por su estómago, Isaac comenzó a gemir una y otra vez con una voz bastante potente. Era increíble mirarlo a la cara, con los labios brillando con su semen pegajoso.

**"¿Por qué...?"**

**"Porque eres mío. Tú, tu saliva y tus fluidos corporales. Cada parte de ti es mía. Incluso tus lágrimas, también tus feromonas."**

**"Por favor detente".**

**"¿Parar? Mi RUT acaba de comenzar. No tenemos tiempo para detenernos."**

**"Y... ¿Tu hombro?"**

**"He estado peor..."**

Félix sonrió casualmente y lo lamió una vez más, con sus labios brillantes y blancos...

Entonces Isaac se sintió como si no tuviera más refutaciones contra él y así, tras unos largos minutos sin moverse en lo absoluto, el pene que estaba atrapado completamente en su agujero se desinfló y comenzó a moverse hasta retirarse lentamente y salir de su cuerpo por completo... El semen que estaba adentro de su ano comenzó a caer de su interior a una velocidad impresionante cuando Félix, con un rápido tirón, lo sostuvo para poder acomodar su trasero contra sus muslos.  
Ah, **es horrible**. Es tanto y tanto que siente que el flujo de semen caliente está ocasionando un charco.

**"¡** **Umm** **!"**

**"Isaac, eres** **un buen niño. Que cuerpo tan obediente** **."** Entonces Félix, que todavía miraba su figura temblorosa, levantó el trasero de Isaac ligeramente hacia arriba y metió los dedos para que el semen que había llegado muy adentro finalmente comenzara a fluir. **"En realidad tenías muchas ganas de tragarme ¿No es cierto? Mira como me** **succionas** **".**

**"Ah..."**

**"Seguro tu estómago está lleno de mi semen. ¿No es verdad? ¿Puedes sentir este pequeño** **bultito** **de aquí? Es lo que he ocasionado con mi nudo."**

Hablando sin rodeos como de costumbre, Félix chupa, besa y muerde la piel sensible de su cuello hasta hacerlo enrojecer. Tal vez esta era su propia forma de intentar calmarlo _¿Quién sabe?_...   
Y entonces, aunque lo había estado mirando a la cara todo este tiempo, de repente bajó los ojos y susurró:

**"Isaac, ¿Qué quieres que limpie primero?"**

Su rostro sonriente y hermoso... De pronto se oscureció hasta verse malicioso. _Como todo un Alfa con cuernos._ No tenía la intención de tocarle el pene nuevamente, era verdad... **Pero de pronto le habían dado muchas ganas de hacerle correr algunas cuantas** **veces** **.**

El dedo frío de Félix barrió todo su pene flácido.

 **"De aquí hasta aquí ¿Te parece bien?"** Murmuró mientras comenzaba por acariciar su glande y descendía lentamente hasta llegar a sus testículos. Delineando el contorno y el medio como si de pronto hubiera decidido hacer líneas y círculos al azar **"Y lo haré hasta que te derritas."**

**"Ugh".**

**"Y estoy deseando que llegue ese momento."**

Y, como prometió, Félix dedicó tanto tiempo y esmero en su cuerpo que realmente pensó que iba a comenzar a gotear de nuevo. Acarició su pene, recorrió sus testículos y tocó cada esquina y surco de su trasero hasta dejarlo completamente en blanco.

En el mundo en que vivía únicamente con Félix, solo estaba el aire lujurioso y obsceno. Placer y alegría, no hay nada más... Ni siquiera puede ver la sangre en su hombro, escuchar el ruido de disparos, helicópteros ni los gritos de los hombres que, para ese momento, _están fuera del edificio._


	102. 67

**"Oh, ah,** **uh** **,** **uh** **, ahí. Más, más..."**

Isaac sollozó, tirado en el suelo de la casa. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuál era la situación ni como había llegado nuevamente hasta allí, _con un hombre encima que parecía un maldito perro_. Solo estaba mordiendo, chupando, hormigueando con sus dedos mientras eyaculaba una y otra vez encima de su estómago.

Su feromona llenó los pasillos, su cabeza y lo empapó por completo hasta hacerle caer en un ciclo de calor todavía más intenso...

**"Isaac, Isaac... Gracias a ti, ¿Puedes tomar la responsabilidad de volverme terriblemente loco?"**

Como una bestia feroz, Félix muerde y le chupa de la cabeza a los pies mientras libera feromonas que hacen que Isaac, que está casi lo suficientemente debilitado como para seguirle el ritmo, se derrumbe sin dudar ante él mientras se deja llevar por su propio **ciclo de calor.**   
Peor aún, fue Isaac mismo quien le rogó que se moviera todavía más, que le pegara todavía más, **que llegara todavía más allá.**

**"¿Estás bien? Tu interior se abre como si fuera a romperse... ¿Todavía duele? Parece que no puedo respirar, ni pensar ¿Por qué mi om** **ega es así de perfecto? No debería ser de esta manera. No deberías ponerme tan mal... Isaac, dime que me estás haciendo. Me enamoras siempre que lloras y gritas así..."**

Con una dulce voz, susurrando y lamiéndole la oreja, Isaac volteó la mirada y lloró tanto como quería hacerlo. _Sin detenerse a pensar_. Y cada vez que lo hacía, Félix sonreía alegremente y eyaculaba mientras se anudaba dentro de su pared interior hasta que las cosas lograron ponerse más rápidas y muchísimo más sucias.

Por eso, el hombre se sacudió en el interior de su trasero hasta volver a llenarselo con semen caliente que cruje y chapotea como si fuera la música más hermosa del mundo entero. Se metió más y condujo sus movimientos de tal forma que pensó... En lo mucho que le gustaría hacer que llorara.

_Fue un momento loco._

Félix en su RUT e Isaac, mordiéndose y lamiendo la boca de esa bestia hasta que el tiempo lleno de lujuria pareció repetirse una y otra vez sin parar.


	103. 67.1

Estaba nublado. 

Mueve los ojos que ni siquiera están enfocando correctamente y mira a su alrededor por algunos minutos, _aunque no hay ninguna forma en concreto delante de él._ No, en realidad no es un gran problema que su campo de visión estuviera borroso. Lo más importante es: _¿Dónde está y qué está haciendo allí?_ Sus extremidades estaban verdaderamente pesadas, como si un camión de carga le hubiera pasado encima.  
Ah, carajo. _¿Qué pasó y cómo pasó?_

Tropezó con su memoria así que intentó traer luz a su cabeza por la fuerza, aunque se sentía tan húmeda y esponjosa como un hisopo de algodón.

Entonces, _pronto todo se hizo bastante familiar._

 **Un Alfa.** Alguien a quien conoció en el campo de batalla y que pretendía conocerlo y recordarlo. Al principio peleó contra él pero, luego, de repente le dijo que su **RUT** estaba aquí y... Recuerda... _Que su cuerpo no lo obedecía correctamente_. Las feromonas que exhalaba parecían haberle dado mucha fiebre hasta hacerle sentir como si su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo. Su cabeza se derritió con una sed y un deseo crecientes y, al momento siguiente, se enredó como una bestia que tenía los ojos llenos de lujuria. Eyaculó y eyaculó y eyaculó y, lloró. Lloró debajo de un Alfa que se sacudía violentamente. Fue tan intenso que posiblemente su propio ciclo de calor explotó al mismo tiempo... **Una historia de amor muy extraña.**

Estaba gimiendo, así que se mordió los labios. Gemía, jadeaba, gritaba, aullaba y entonces, también se masticaba la membrana mucosa del labio inferior hasta que finalmente todo esto se detenía... _Oh_ , _Dios mío._ Cuanto más lo pensaba, más tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared e insultarse a si mismo. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue soltar un suspiro gigantesco y abrir los ojos mientras intentaba levantar la parte superior de su cuerpo...

**"¡Ah....!"**

Sin embargo, como esperaba, era imposible mover su abdomen de una manera correcta. Los brazos y sus piernas, su cintura, todo está tan rígido que incluso llega a pensar que la palabra **"paralizado"** le quedaría mil veces mejor. El dolor muscular es terrible y comenzó a extenderse rápidamente de un lugar para otro como si hubiera participado en una terrible pelea. Un dolor severo. No solo eso... **Ambas muñecas estaban atadas frente a su pecho en un nudo muy extraño.**   
_¿Pero qué...?_   
Isaac, que agitó sus manos con demasiada fuerza, pronto se rindió y decidió dejar las cosas justo como estaban. Todo le duele, así que ciertamente está indefenso.

**"Así será difícil escapar de nuevo".**

De repente, _hubo una voz áspera viajando a sus oídos justo desde atrás._ Isaac no pude evitar endurecer los hombros y ponerse en guardia... Aunque no tiene que mirar atrás para saber de quien se trata. Era una voz que había escuchado durante mucho tiempo, la misma que le había provocado caer en una extraña etapa de autodestrucción y ponerse en un modo casi cariñoso... Pero _¿Dijo_ ** _"De nuevo"_** _?_ Esa palabra le había provocado fruncir el ceño hasta formar una mueca graciosa.

**"También será difícil romperme el brazo. ¡JA! Mejora eso."**

**"¿Qué...?"**

**"¡Ese era tu plan! ¿No es verdad? ¡Por eso me** **disparaste** **!"**

**"..."**

**"¡Pero para tu información, soy zurdo! Si quieres romper algo, solo rompe mi brazo izquierdo ¡Mi brazo derecho ya tuvo suficiente de ti!"**

_Isaac finalmente se volvió hacia la voz a sus espaldas_. Era difícil decir si hablaba en serio o era una broma pero, entonces, sus ojos, esos que eran completamente azules y grandes, llenaron de inmediato su campo de visión hasta hacerle quedar con la cabeza en blanco. **Maldita sea** , todavía era un hermoso y fascinantemente Alfa, lo suficientemente maravilloso como para hacer que su garganta se quemara y dejara de respirar con solo darle un vistazo. Un hombre que no puede ser fácilmente superado por cualquiera y que sostiene su cabeza con un brazo, revelando su impecable parte superior del cuerpo... **Sonríe,** y su pupila prusiana parece ser tan cálida como para hacer cosquillas en la parte superior de su pecho.

No sabe por qué, _pero realmente se siente como si estuviera muy enamorado de él._

**"Um... Dices que ¿Te rompí el brazo y escapé?"**

Su voz estaba terriblemente rasposa, pero igual a Félix parece gustarle mucho:

**"Sí... Yo me porté como todo un caballero enamorado, pero tú me golpeaste, rompiste mi brazo y después, solo corriste sin mirar atrás."**

**"... Libera mis manos."**

Isaac suspiró con fuerza, pero Félix finge que no ha escuchado absolutamente nada así que deja sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura para hacer que su cabeza caiga contra su pecho...

**"Si hago eso vas a escapar de inmediato... Así que no. No voy a caer en ese juego dos veces."**

**"No quiero escapar, lo juro".**

Pero Félix parecía incapaz de escuchar las quejas de Isaac así que, en su lugar, sus brazos se extendieron hacia adelante para adherirse un poquito más a él... Le besó el cuello, las orejas, podía sentir su aliento caliente y también, su cabello picándole las mejillas cuando se inclinó para tomar ahora los pantalones que estaban justo a su lado.   
Cuando su brazo desaparece de su cadera para tener un poco más de libertad en sus movimientos, Isaac siente mucho frío y un intenso sentimiento de vacío que le hace sentir un tanto avergonzado... Mientras tanto, Félix mete los dedos en el bolsillo del pantalón y luego, saca un pequeño aparatito que se pone de inmediato en la oreja.

**"Noah, ¿Noah? Respóndeme".**

Mientras llamaba a alguien, una vez más pone sus brazos alrededor del abdomen de Isaac y lo inclina para que su espalda quede suavemente recargada sobre su pecho. Le acaricia los brazos de arriba para abajo y le dice que intente dormir por un rato para descansar su cuerpo así que... La frialdad, la que sintió cuando se alejó para tomar los pantalones, desapareció en un instante y rápidamente le provocó entrar en calor. _Una sensación amigable que parecía hacer cosquillas por cada parte de su piel_.

**"¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Loco!"**

Isaac, que tuvo decenas de miles de pensamientos extraños cuando escuchó esa voz, recargó un poco más la espalda para poner toda su atención... Le sorprendió la aguda blasfemia que había logrado atravesar el auricular, así que volvió los ojos:

 **"Ve más despacio. Si me quedo sordo por tu maldita voz, te juro que te demandaré".** Parecía bastante molesto con esa persona, _pero igual no creía que tuvieran una mala relación._ **"¿Como te fue con la misión? ¿Qué tal estuvo el día?"**

**"Ah, maravilloso. Que bueno que preguntas. Tuvimos un lindo día comiendo galletitas todos juntos ¡¡Ese día estuvo del carajo!! ¡Así estuvo el puto jodido día!"**

Isaac estaba escuchando las malas palabras de Noah y pensó **¿El día?** Sería una buena opción preguntar por el día, es cierto. Es decir, cuando conoció a Félix y se mezcló con él... _¿Quizá fue ayer?_ Parece que fue en la tarde así que eso significaba que su _"historia de amor"_ duró toda una noche. Isaac gimió bajo, dándose cuenta de que había estado con él por varias horas ¡Y teniendo sexo! Por supuesto, podía echarle toda la culpa a los ciclos de calor, el suyo y el de él. _¡Pero igual es horriblemente vergonzoso!_ Más aún porque no estaba interesado en un principio, porque era el enemigo y estaban en una casa destrozada... Y porque, **eso significaba que no era diferente de otros omega.** Perdió toda la razón y, solo se dejó llevar. Le pidió por más.

Cuanto más pensaba, más le ardía la cara y no podía levantar la cabeza.

**"Pudiste venir a buscarme."**

**"Joder, espolvoreaste todas tus malditas feromonas alfa lo suficiente como para evitar que alguien entrara al edificio por un mes, ¿Y ahora yo soy el culpable? ¡Tardaste mucho en ponerte en contacto! ¡Eres un grandísimo hijo de la...!"**

Noah gritó una grosería que no conocía en el instante en que se sacó el aparato de la oreja y dio un largo y cansado suspiro. Las duras palabras de Noah son difíciles de escuchar incluso en momentos como ese.  
Así que, _dejó que Noah se enojara solo._


	104. 68

No importa el tiempo que pasara, la energía de Noah no se perdió ni una sola vez... _Aunque era cierto que estaba maldiciendo cada vez con más dificultad_ así que, solo entonces, Félix fue lo suficientemente valiente como para ponerse el aparato nuevamente en el oído.

**"Hoy estás muy temperamental".**

**"¡Maldición! ¡Gracias a TI estoy sufriendo una embolia!"**

**"Eres bastante ruidoso, en serio. No tengo tiempo para esto así que preguntaré otra vez ¿Cómo te fue con la misión?"**

Félix cortó completamente con las palabras de Noah, como si no tuviera el tiempo suficiente para absorber más información después de toda esa extraña situación con **Theron** , el **Omega** y lo ocurrido con su **celo**. Hay un breve silencio en el ambiente así que responde:

**"¿Alguna vez hemos fallado?"**

La molesta respuesta de Noah llevó a Félix a chasquear la lengua y después, como si lo estuviera deseando con bastantes ganas, simplemente volvió a sujetar la cintura de Isaac con ambos brazos en un intento por comenzar a acariciarlo de nueva cuenta. Isaac, inconscientemente y mientras tanto, trata de poner los dedos sobre los suyos para corresponder con las caricias... Pero se da cuenta de que su muñeca no puede moverse así que, sentado de espaldas a él y aún sin poder mantener del todo el ritmo de la conversación, cierra los ojos y trata de poner un orden en su cabeza.

Tuvo que quedarse quieto mientras Félix hablaba con Noah, colocando la misma cara seria que vio la primera vez.

**"Bueno. Me gustaría hablar más al respecto pero primero, quiero que me hagas el favor de enviar un helicóptero y que hagas una reserva en el hospital. Tengo que llevar a Isaac a hacerse una inspección."**

**"¿Ya te recuerda?"**

**"... Nos vemos."**

Después de esa respuesta corta, Félix miró a Isaac mientras ignoraba una nueva oleada de _insultos ofendidos_ viajando directamente en dirección a su oreja. Pronto, sin embargo, se quitó el comunicador y lo apagó para poder volver a meterlo en el pantalón que estaba tirado.   
Isaac no tiene la capacidad de levantarse o de sentarse correctamente. Todavía no puede mirar los ojos de Félix de un modo directo así que los pensamientos se quedan siendo solamente eso...

**"Oh, es difícil mirarte en este estado sin ponerme nervioso".**

Literalmente lo estaba mirando como si fuera un perrito al que había regañado por hacer algún destrozo así que, Isaac, que parece un tanto avergonzado por todo esto, deja que se acerque a él y que toque su espalda tanto como quiera. _Gime.._. Parece que ha estado tan entusiasmado con las feromonas que todavía se muestra un tanto sensible y adolorido por ello. Como que todo dentro y fuera punza o arde...

**"¿Te duele? Todavía está hinchado".**

Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la cabeza de Isaac con bastante cuidado, igual a si estuviera manejando un recipiente de cerámica muy delicado. Lo analiza, revisa bajo su cabello y de pronto, _tiene una completa expresión que revela ira, irritación y ansiedad._ Bastante furia. Así que, mientras seguía mirando y repasando tiernamente su herida, Isaac no pudo decir ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera podía quitar su mano para que dejara de tocar o al menos intentar alejarse de él **¿Alguien lo ha cuidado alguna vez con una cara tan ansiosa?** De repente surgió este tipo de pregunta a la que, por supuesto, la respuesta era **no**. En realidad, rara vez ha recibido este tipo de amabilidad de los demás y, aunque su padre era una persona muy amigable, amorosa y atenta... Él ya no está, así que no había nadie con quien pudiera compararlo.

Una persona que revela puro afecto está tocando una parte que duele. _¿Y cómo había sido herido en primer lugar?_ Es decir, no era lo suficientemente débil como para tener cicatrices o moretones. No era del tipo de persona a la que le gustara recibir consuelo, amabilidad y esas otras cosas así que, por supuesto, la amabilidad y ternura que le estaba brindando se volvió en algo cada vez más desconocido e incluso, algo que evitaba... Pero ahora, aunque le preocupan las ansiosas manos de Félix, **no las** **alej** **ó**. No quita sus dedos, ni hace algo más que dejarse mover de un lado para otro.

 **"... Okay."** Después de mucho tiempo, susurrando con los labios aparentemente secos, Félix se rió en silencio y dijo: **"Hay que darnos prisa. Iremos al hospital y pediré un examen médico exhaustivo para ti. Vienen helicópteros así que empieza a vestirte".**

Sin embargo, Félix comienza a ayudarlo con su ropa como si fuera un niño que necesita ser llevado de la mano. Levanta a Isaac, le extiende los brazos y las piernas y le pide incluso que incline un poco la cabeza para él... Y así, cuando el sonido del helicóptero llega desde la distancia, Félix agarra las mejillas de Isaac y junta su rostro para besar ligeramente la punta de su nariz.

**"Es extraño... Eres igual que mi Isaac, pero te has ido. Es confuso y molesto."**

Es una palabra que no puede entender, _así que Isaac no dice nada_.

**"Allá vamos."**

Entonces de pronto levantó la vista y, tomando la mano de Isaac y sosteniéndola con firmeza entre las suyas, Félix, que decidió ahora entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos para hacerle más difícil el huir, dio un paso recto hacía adelante para que ambos pudieran comenzar a caminar por el pasillo oscuro. Su espalda, mientras va apenas un paso adelante, está vagamente tallada en la retina de Isaac.

Es hermoso, _así que parece un momento justo para hacer llorar su corazón._


	105. 68.1

**"Entonces, ¿Dónde está ese bastardo ahora?"**

Tan pronto como llegó a casa, la primera pregunta que hizo Félix después de quitarse las vendas, bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, _fue precisamente sobre su maldito padre._ Era la primera vez que Noah lo veía después de todo lo ocurrido en Disneyland y la cabaña, pero el hombre parece tan lleno de irritación y furia que solo le queda seguirle la corriente y no decirle nada.  
Después de todo, _nunca fue un hombre que perdiera el tiempo en palabras amables o de bienvenida._

**"No lo sé."**

**"... ¿Perdón? ¿No dijiste que ya lo tenías aquí contigo o alguna cosa de esas?"**

**"No recuerdo haberte dicho algo como eso. En realidad, ni siquiera lo pude encontrar la primera vez... Fue Isaac quien dió con su ubicación. No yo."**

**"¿Isaac?"**

Noah, quien se sentó en una posición bastante relajada sobre una silla de madera, asintió con la cabeza mientras tocaba la pantalla de su laptop: **"Dijo que una persona le ayudó con eso, y en realidad fue bastante útil".**

Félix entrecerró los ojos. _¿Qué contacto tenía Isaac que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para encontrar algo que Noah tampoco pudo ver?_ Debe ser un gran hombre si pudo dar con la ubicación precisa así que, no puede evitar preguntarse una y otra vez **quién es.** Y **de dónde es.** Bueno, tampoco es que sea algo completamente extraño. Por supuesto, él era un capitán de la armada por lo que puede que tenga un montón de conexiones regadas por aquí y por allá. _Es obvio que se trata de alguien que trabaja en la marina_.

Pero...

 **"Ah, no tengo idea. Soy muy celoso así que borro todos los nombres y caras de otros hombres tan pronto como Isaac los menciona o me los presenta.** **Eso me ayuda a dormir."** Sin darse cuenta, sacudió el hombro derecho, lo movió de arriba para abajo y se acercó a Noah hasta quedar con la cara casi completamente pegada a su monitor. Su cuerpo todavía le parecía bastante incómodo, pero aún quedaba demasiado trabajo por hacer antes de lamentarse por eso. **"Averigua donde está Theron y hazlo ahora. Incluso si toma todo el día y toda la noche... Él tiene mi sangre."**

Solo de pensar en las cosas que podía hacer con ella, Félix se levantó con un visible temblor en la columna y bebió de un vaso de whisky hasta dejarlo en menos de la mitad en tan solo unos cuantos segundos. Noah, quien lo miraba fijamente, también suspiró mientras dejaba caer todo su cabello para adelante.

**"Siempre supimos que estaba loco."**

**"Maldición, todavía no puedo creerlo. Noah, no solo está loco ¡Planeaba hacer un clon de Elena! ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir algo tan estúpido como eso?"**

El suspiro de Noah sonó bastante potente mientras analizaba las palabras de su primo:

**"Hay muchos locos en el mundo, cariño... Gente peor que tú y yo."**

**"Así que por eso hay que localizarlo. No creo que decidiera regresar a Italia como si nada hubiera pasado por lo que, todavía debe andar por aquí cerquita."**

**"¿Cómo puedes garantizar que no se rindió? Digo, ya hubiera hecho algo."**

Noah, quien volvió a recargarse en el respaldo, miró sospechosamente a Félix mientras él agitaba su bebida de un lado para otro antes de volver a tragar.

**"Porque... Es un tipo muy obsesivo. No puede renunciar a la lista del abuelo ¿Por qué le interesa tanto en primer lugar?"**

**"Pensará que es la mejor manera de aplastar al abuelo y a ti. A la organización. Algo loco como eso".**

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de Noah, Félix sacudió el vaso una vez más para hacer que los hielos golpearan entre si... Los elegantes labios del hombre se estiraron durante mucho tiempo, como si quisiera hablar, o beber, o morderse la lengua, pero no fuera capaz de hacer nada parecido. Su pupila, por el contrario, brillaba con una fuerza impresionante. _Como una persona que sentía alegría ante la expectativa de poder golpear a su enemigo._

Por supuesto que su plan no era que se escapara de sus manos. Nunca pensó que Theron pudiera salir de allí una vez que llegara Isaac... Sin embargo, la conclusión a la que llegó fue el hecho de que Theron era más inteligente de lo que había imaginado. Atarlo, drogarlo, volver todo en su contra...  
 _Un hijo de puta astuto._

**"¿Cómo está Isaac?"**

Noah miró nerviosamente a Félix, que estaba todavía muy concentrado en sus planes contra Theron como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, solo después de escuchar el nombre de **Isaac** , los ojos azules de Félix escaparon de la locura en la que estaban metidos y brillaron con una luz completamente diferente. _Aunque no era un destello muy agradable que digamos._

**"Le hicieron diferentes pruebas... No hay ningún trauma, excepto una conmoción cerebral bastante leve. No pudieron decirme si su problema era gracias a esto o más bien un asunto psicológico, solo que... No pueden saber a ciencia cierta cuando volverán sus recuerdos".**

Noah frunció el ceño y se frotó la barbilla por un largo tiempo... El asunto de su perdida de memoria los había afectado de muchas maneras diferentes y la más evidente para todos ellos era que había perdido todo el control de sus feromonas. Incluso los **beta** , que apenas se ven afectados por ellas, escaparon del hospital sin atreverse a entrar ni siquiera al pasillo... Noah no necesitaba tomar ninguna medida adicional para esto, obviamente, pero le preocupaba mucho que Isaac pudiera salir lastimado.  
Pensaron que, cuando se expusiera a las feromonas de Félix, sería lo suficientemente estimulado como para que sus recuerdos pudieran volver de poco en poco pero, todo fue en vano. Al parecer, _ni siquiera un RUT lo había hecho volver._

Estaba a salvo en el pequeño espacio que habían conseguido para él, pero era una pena que aún no hubiera recuperado sus memorias perdidas. Más aún, cuando tenía cosas verdaderamente importantes en ellas.

**"¿Por qué no llevas a Benjamin contigo?"**


	106. 68.2

**"¿Por qué no llevas a Benjamin contigo?"**

Noah, que estuvo preocupado durante mucho tiempo sobre lo que tenía o no que hacer, abrió su discurso con cuidado y esperó... Pero Félix negó con la cabeza casi de inmediato. El sonido del hielo golpeando su vaso añadió tensión al espacio cerrado.

**"No le conté sobre Benjamin a propósito. Quizá, puede resultarle todavía más difícil lidiar con el shock si le agregamos que tuvo un bebé. No lo sé."**

**"Oh..."**

**"Pero cuando le dije a Isaac que había perdido la memoria, él ya sabía que era un Omega. Al decirle que estaba enlazado a mi, se volvió pasivo y comenzó a unir los puntos. Me pareció que bajó la guardia..."** Su expresión, aparentemente conmocionada en la medida en que fue posible, todavía es claramente visible frente a él cuando cierra los ojos. **"Sin embargo, no es Isaac. Es un hombre extraño y desconocido y si le digo a esa persona que tiene un hijo ¿No es obvio que puede reaccionar de una manera confusa? Además, puede ser un golpe para Benjamin. Imagina que tu padre, el que no deja de decir que te ama y el que te abraza todos los días, se convierte en una persona diferente de un momento para otro y no puede reconocerte. ¿Y si lo mira extraño? ¿Y si dice que no lo recuerda? Podría ser una cicatriz profunda para el niño y no necesita eso".**

La cara de Noah se oscureció con la explicación de Félix.

**"Eso es… Supongo que es una posibilidad".**

Noah, que realmente ama a Benjamin, se sorprende al escuchar que el niño puede resultar herido. El definitivamente tampoco quiere que eso suceda así que guarda silencio mientras ve como Félix vacía el vaso de alcohol diluido con hielo sobre su boca. La sensación de ardor que le calienta la garganta sube hasta su lengua a pesar de estar helada.

**"Entonces piensa en eso y prepárate, porque nos vamos a ir a casa".**

Cuando Félix puso el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y cambió el tema, abrió su discurso y dejó que Noah absorbiera la información lentamente.

**"Wo, ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Movemos a los sirvientes o algo? Benjamin y el abuelo pueden correr peligro si Isaac..."**

**"Pero no los voy a mantener en un hotel por siempre. Tampoco vamos a estar en esta maldita casa rentada mientras esperamos que las respuestas caigan del cielo. La verdad es que estamos más expuestos aquí, todos nosotros. Un sitio enemigo."**

**"Ya..."** Noah había pensado que volver a **San Diego** no era lo más prudente porque no habían terminado el trabajo. Sin embargo, también era cierto que quedarse en un hotel dificultaba la seguridad. **"¿Pues cuándo lo hacemos?"**

**"Es mejor buscar algo de estabilidad para mi esposo, por lo que nos quedaremos en el hospital al menos unas cuantas noches."**

**"Espero que los recuerdos vuelvan mientras tanto".**

Noah dijo eso con bastante ansiedad, pero Félix se levantó sin responder. Tal vez tenía que encontrarse con Vincenzo para contarle sobre la situación actual y ver si Benjamin y la señora Parker estaban bien...   
Ah, _había tantas cosas que hacer y realmente nada de tiempo._

**"Encuentra a Theron."**

**"Estoy buscando..."**

**"Como sus mercenarios fueron exterminados, seguro tiene poco material y armas. No hay muchos lugares donde pueda esconderse".**

**"Es fácil de decir".**

Noah sacudió la cabeza, pero parecía más concentrado en su computadora que en pelear.   
Iba a decir otra cosa, pero Félix giró su cuerpo antes de eso. Sosteniendo su chaqueta en su mano y dejando los labios en una línea recta y silenciosa.


	107. 69 Al final

_Fue una mañana ocupada._

La enfermera sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo y observaba las notas médicas. Llevaba un plato de comida entre las manos, un tazón de medicamentos, y estaba absolutamente dispuesta a llevárselo al paciente recién ingresado ayer antes de firmar su hoja de salida.

Estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación. Antes de llamar, la enfermera, quien habitualmente revisaba el reloj en su muñeca para saber cuando terminaba su turno, suspiró brevemente y luego cerró los ojos por un momento. Tiene la cara de una mujer que estuvo trabajando durante toda la noche por lo que es obvio que está lo suficientemente cansada como para desear ir a casa pronto. Sin embargo, solo se sacudió la pereza y llamó a la puerta.

**"Señor Sinclair, es hora de comer. También revisaré su suero."**

La enfermera, que abrió la puerta con dificultad, miró a su alrededor y observó la habitación ligeramente oscura. Todo está en silencio y las cortinas están corridas a la mitad por lo que el interior de la cama no es visible.

**"Lo siento hijo, pero tienes que tomar el medicamento a tiempo."**

La enfermera bajó un poco la cortina, pidiendo paciencia por parte del paciente y que por favor, intentara inclinarse al menos un poquito para poner la charola... _Pero no pudo seguir hablando._ Sus ojos redondos estaban muy abiertos porque no había ningún rastro del hombre que antes parecía estar bastante enfermo. La enfermera, sorprendida, miró a todos lados y caminó hacia el baño para buscarlo también allí... Pero todo estaba en silencio.  
Su cara cansada se volvió más y más oscura. Demonios _¿Qué va a hacer?_ Se dice que hay un problema con la memoria del paciente así que estaba pensando en todo tipo de pensamientos peligrosos para ese momento.

La enfermera volvió a mirar la sábana. Es como si no hubiera existido nadie allí en primer lugar. Eso estaba perfectamente arreglado. Puso la mano... Ni siquiera siente el calor. Su cabeza estaba en blanco _¿En qué se había equivocado?_ Revisó los signos vitales al lado de la cama. La máquina no se apagaba y se encendía en la oscuridad. El timbre estaba roto...

¡Oh Dios mío! Su rostro se volvió rápidamente blanco. **¡El paciente se escapó!**

**"¡El paciente! Seguridad ¡Mi paciente no está!"**

Gritando con una verdadera voz de alarma, la enfermera salió de la habitación mientras buscaba al guardia o a algún doctor de turno. Definitivamente fue una noche más tranquila de lo habitual pero había enfermeras frente a los cuartos todo el bendito tiempo. Ella estaba vigilando el escritorio pero, bueno, había muchos pacientes enfermos y había tenido que ir a arreglar una bomba de oxígeno ¡No puede ser! Además, dado que el esposo del paciente no es una persona normal, _¿Eso significa que todos dentro del hospital están en peligro?_ O... ¡Claro! Tiene un guardaespaldas, tiene que decirle primero a ese hombre.

La enfermera, que estaba muy asustada, corrió al escritorio y comenzó a llamarle a sus familiares. Con suerte, el paciente aparecería en cualquier lugar y estaría bien... **Pero ella ya tiene una cara de llanto impresionante.**


	108. 69.1

Benjamin, que estuvo lejos de su padre poco menos de una semana, lloró con bastante fuerza tan pronto como vio a Félix entrar a la habitación y extender los brazos hacía él.  
Parece que el niño se ha estado sintiendo realmente ansioso desde lo ocurrido en Disneyland así que, obviamente, a Félix le cuesta bastante trabajo calmarlo apropiadamente y no deja de mecerlo y llevarlo por aquí y por allá mientras le dice lo mucho que **lo siente** y le besa la cabeza una y otra vez.

Era urgente encontrar a Theron, por supuesto... Pero su hijo es muchísimo más importante que todo eso así que hace un enorme cambio en su agenda para poder estar con él.

El niño no quiere soltarlo por nada del mundo así que duerme a su lado y se despierta solamente cuando siente una enorme cascada de besitos caer en su piel. Quiere actuar normal, así que desayuna y ve la televisión con Benjamin, como siempre. Se bañan, hablan sobre sus juguetes y al final, van a jugar juntos.  
Tan pronto como vió a Félix anoche, el niño lloró y lloró hasta que sus ojos quedaron terriblemente hinchados y enrojecidos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ayer, estaba bastante lleno de energía como para correr cinco vueltas alrededor de la mesa sin caer ni una vez. Va a una esquina, se prepara y lanza una pelota contra su papá mientras se ríe alegremente.

 _El teléfono sonó mientras le decía a su hijo que extendiera las manos..._ El nombre de **"Noah"** estaba brillando en el letrero del identificador.

Se sentía bastante preocupado por el motivo que lo había orillado a hablar a esas horas y, por supuesto, cuando Benjamin corre hacía él para darle la pelota y se avienta a su pecho para decirle que además tiene mucho calor, debe forzar a sus labios a hacer una sonrisa.

**"¿Qué pasa tan temprano?"**

**"Oye, jódete. ¿Cómo** **vivirías** **sin mí, pedazo de cosa? Quiero que pienses en eso un poquito antes de contestar algo más. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que fui yo quien te salvó en tu vida pasada así que muestra una cara agradecida. Tienes suerte de que..."**

**"Dios, ve al jo... Ve al punto."**

En la medida de lo posible y todavía con el niño abrazándole del cuello, Félix intenta cortar el discurso del _gran salvador del mundo_ para pasar a las cosas importantes... Pero Noah estaba lo suficientemente emocionado como para hablar y hablar sin parecer querer escucharlo ni un segundo. Es extraño, a menudo ese hombre está dormido a esta hora.

**"Bueno ya, gracias por existir. Todos te lo agradecemos. Dime que pasa."**

**"Encontré a Theron."**

Noah, que habló muy rápido, se rió a carcajadas como si tampoco lo pudiera creer. ¡Es una locura! Y sin embargo, en contraste con lo que quería gritar, la suave sonrisa que se extendió por la boca de Félix no parece querer desaparecer fácilmente. _Benjamin había decidido irse corriendo con una pelota más grande que su cuerpo entre los brazos._

**"¿Dónde?"**

**"Cerca de Los Angeles. Tony contactó con una empresa que contrataba mayoritariamente mercenarios y que al parecer resultó ser propiedad de él. Tiene parte de su sede justo en esa** **zona** **."**

Félix, quien recibió una pelota lanzada por Benjamin, tuvo que poner el altavoz de su celular para poder extender las manos nuevamente hacía el niño y dejar que se lanzara con fuerza hacía él. Estaba riendo a carcajadas, aparentemente encantando con el improvisado **"juego de hotel."** Félix también se rió.

**"Tal vez debido a que nació y creció en los Estados Unidos, tener sedes aquí es más fácil que moverse en Italia. Además, tiene muchos contactos porque su abuelo también era miembro de la mafia siciliana."**

La voz de Félix es suave y gentil, pero el niño no puede entender la conversación para nada así que se acerca otro poquito para intentar escuchar. Está bastante enojado y nervioso así que trata de tener mucho cuidado con su voz cuando le dice que lo haga de nuevo.   
Benjamin vuelve a correr a la esquina, con la pelota cubriendo casi toda su carita. Es bastante divertido y bonito que una pelota puede hacer tan feliz a su niño, así que no se detiene y vuelve a reír. La pelota vuela nuevamente en el aire y Félix, que lo recibió suavemente, levantó el pulgar hacia él y le dijo que **lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.** Por lo tanto, incluso con un pequeño cumplido, Benjamin parece tan emocionado que no sabía qué hacer. Si a su papá parecía haberle gustado su lanzamiento _¡Entonces seguramente puede hacerlo mejor la próxima vez!_

Fue por la pelota de nuevo:

**"Prepárate para salir en un rato."**

**"Vale, Lucca viene también."**

**"Bueno."**

Después de una conversación bastante "amistosa" con Noah, Félix se levantó y volvió a posicionar al niño contra su torso para poder hablar con él... Parece un día muy claro para atrapar a alguien y tal vez, **para matarlo.**

**"Benjamin, amor ¿Está bien si regresas primero a casa? Yo iré tan pronto como termine mi trabajo."**


	109. 70

Cuando le dijo que tenía que quedarse allí un poco más debido al trabajo, Benjamin reveló una cara completamente triste, sin esconderse. Hizo un puchero bastante grande y pronto pareció que sus ojos habían logrado llenarse de lágrimas...  
Félix sostuvo la pelota con una mano para poder dejarla aventada por allí y se dedicó totalmente a abrazar al niño que se había vuelto una pequeña bolita temblorosa.

**"Oye... Pero te gusta pasar tiempo con tu abuelo y con tu abuela ¿No es verdad? Además, así puedes cuidar de la casa mientras yo voy por papá."**

**"Si me voy a casa... ¿Vendrás con papá la próxima vez?"**

Los ojos del niño brillaron ante las palabras de Félix. _Parece que ciertamente extraña bastante a su papá Isaac._

**"Sí, lo haré ¿Y qué hay de Disneyland? Te gustó mucho ¿Verdad?"**

El niño asintió.

**"Tony me dijo que te pusiste muy triste porque no pudimos ver todas las atracciones así que ¿Qué tal esto? Además de llevarte a papá, prometo que vamos a volver el próximo mes. Vamos a recorrerlo todo, no importa el tiempo que tardemos en hacerlo."**

Con una oferta así de generosa, el niño no tiene más remedio que asentir con la cabeza muchas veces.

**"¿A Toontown?"**

**"Será el primer lugar."**

**Toontown** **,** en Disneyland, es un lugar temático popular por tener una réplica exacta de la casa de Mickey Mouse y también, de las casas de todos sus otros amigos. El niño dijo que tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo y estaba honestamente enojado por no poder hacerlo en su primer visita. Algo natural para alguien que se consideraba **el** **fanático número uno de Mickey Mouse.**  
Benjamin entonces eleva su pequeña manita, entiende los dedos y le muestra su meñique a Félix al ritmo de un suave **"¿Promesa?"**

Los dedos de su hijo son tan lindos y gorditos que Félix levanta la mano de inmediato y pone su dedo meñique justo alrededor del suyo.

**"Benjamin es un niño muy fuerte ¿No es verdad? así que confío en que vas a cuidar de tus abuelos tan bien como ellos cuidarán de ti. Y después del trabajo de papá, vamos a tener un juego de pelota mucho más largo que el que tuvimos hoy ¿De acuerdo?"**

**"¡¡Ujum!!"**

**"Mi niño valiente."**

Félix besa las suaves mejillas de Benjamin una y otra vez hasta que comienza a reír y a retorcerse salvajemente entre sus brazos. Luego, lo lleva con **Jessica** , que estaba dándoles el espacio necesario esperando pacientemente en otra habitación.

**"¿El señor Felice encontró el muñeco? Parecía un poco enojado por eso el otro día".**

Jessica abrió su discurso como si no supiera de que otra manera comenzar a hablar con él... Pero Félix, que no había oído hablar sobre algún tipo de muñeco, se acercó de inmediato para preguntar un poco más sobre el tema.

**"¿Muñeco? ¿De qué muñeco está hablando?"**

**"Oh, supongo que aún no te han contado".**

Cuando se dió cuenta de que Félix no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre esto, Jessica se mostró un poco avergonzada frente a él. Su mirada era bastante ansiosa mientras corría para todos lados así que, Félix, que intentaba quitarle un poco de tensión al ambiente, solo le sonrió con una cara bastante suave... Aunque claro, _surgen un montón de dudas sobre esto._  
Vincenzo está buscando un muñeco _¿Qué demonios significa eso?_ Al regresar al hotel había visto al hombre caminar apresuradamente mientras sostenía una cesta de basura entre las manos pero, en realidad no dijo nada. Tiene la mente en otro lugar, como siempre.

**"¿Qué ocurrió con él?"**

**"Parece que quiere encontrar un muñeco de Mickey Mouse que le regaló a Benjamin cuando llegó de Italia. Escuché algo al respecto, pero no estoy del todo enterada."**

" **Ya..."**

**"Me preocupa que sea algo más importante de lo que parece. ¡Lamento molestarte con eso también! No sé, tal vez no sea nada."**

Con una mirada preocupada, Jessica soltó todo esto con cautela mientras Félix solo reía y asentía.

 **"Solo es el abuelo siendo el abuelo. No te preocupes demasiado por eso... En realidad, quería agradecerte. Por cuidar de Benjamin. Ya sabes,** **p** **arece que fue difícil".**

**"Para nada, estoy acostumbrada... Pero, por favor, ten mucho cuidado."**

**"Sí lo tendré."**

Luego, mientras extendía los brazos para pasarle al niño a la abuela, besó las mejillas de Benjamin una última vez antes de dirigirse de inmediato a la salida.

**"¡Promesa!"**

**"Promesa".**


	110. 70.1

Mientras caminaba hacia el **sedán** que había estado esperando frente a la puerta principal del hotel, su cabello dorado se levantó con el viento hasta terminar por picarle los ojos y las mejillas.   
Aunque soplaba un aire bastante potente, el sentimiento que le dejaba por toda la piel era fresco y bastante acogedor. Sin embargo, a diferencia del día brillante y soleado, _Félix tenía una cara fría y dura._ Ni siquiera jugar a la pelota con su hijo había logrado calmarlo correctamente...

**"Jack, vamos con Noah primero. Lucca también está esperando."**

Jack, que agarró el volante con ambas manos, no parecía tener expresión facial. _Era una apariencia que concordaba a la perfección con su estado de ánimo_.   
El otro día, **él** fue uno de los hombres que participó junto con Lucca para atrapar a Theron y vencerlo... Sin embargo, el sujeto desapareció repentinamente entre todo el desastre y se escondió como si fuera una enorme rata. Jack era tan orgulloso como Lucca así que era natural que la rabieta que estaba haciendo fuera densa.

**"No cometeré ningún error esta vez, señor".**

**"No fue un error tuyo".**

**"Lo fue. Perdí al tipo que secuestró al jefe."**

Jack pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, todavía con las manos aferrándose fuertemente al volante y la cabeza en alto... Esta vez parece ser un trabajo de vida o muerte así que, Félix, que estaba mirando con atención al hombre que parecía arder de voluntad y enojo, se escogió de hombros y comenzó a reír:

**"Haces una voz muy rara cuando te pones todo serio** _**"No cometeré ningún error".** _ **"**

**"¡Lo digo en serio!"**

**"Está bien, lo entiendo, así que conduce bien. Los muertos no pueden pelear".**

A diferencia de Jack, que tiene mucho poder sobre los hombros, Félix golpea su frente contra la ventana una y otra vez hasta ocasionar un sonido bastante hueco. Ayer por la mañana, estaba tan concentrado en abrazar a Isaac que no podía pensar en absolutamente nada así que, ahora, un día después de todo eso, se da cuenta de lo lenta que fue su mente y corre con la misma urgencia de encontrarlo. _¡Y era difícil cuando tenía todavía la sensación de lo ocurrido!_ Isaac sigue en su cuerpo. Las feromonas derramadas están flotando en su nariz y sus labios parecen sentirse todavía calientes en su boca... Pero no lo tiene allí con él.  
No es solo que esté enojado, sino que además se siente con el tiempo encima.

**"No me jodan..."**

Era su padre biológico. Después de todo, Theron era su maldito padre y por esta razón la mafia le concedía una especie de **"indulgencia sagrada"** , como una regla que estaba implícita. Por lo tanto, aunque podía considerarse un crimen ante los ojos de la organización, quería matarlo con tanta fuerza que incluso se volvió incontrolable y estúpido. Fue secuestrado porque estaba lidiando con un deseo egoísta e incluso Isaac resultó herido y perdió la memoria, **por obra de él...**   
Así que piensa que no retrocederá. No retrocedará y pagará por todo lo que arruinó. Doble, triple, cien veces más. Todo siempre y cuando pueda poner fin a la tediosa relación que todavía mantiene con Theron, **para siempre.**

Félix suspiró.

A veces también quiere una vida tranquila y ordinaria. Con un trabajo aburrido y feo pero con Benjamin sobre sus brazos diciendo que tiene mucho calor y que quiere jugar...

Recordando la noche que pasó con él, recostado y sujetando su pequeña manita hasta que pareció no tener más pesadillas, Félix cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.   
Isaac, que no estaba a su lado, _ocasionó que se sintiera como un momento verdaderamente triste._


	111. 70.2

Tan pronto como llegaron al lugar de la reunión, descubrieron que Lucca tenía una herida de bala en el brazo casi al mismo nivel que la herida que tenía Félix. Sin embargo, _él si tenía puesto su vendaje_  
Al igual que Jack, Lucca perdió todo su orgullo hace unos cuantos días frente al enemigo principal por lo que poco importa si lo ven lamer sus heridas y tener lastima de si mismo.

**"No quiero ninguna queja o pregunta, se supone que ya todos saben lo que tenemos que hacer."**

Félix se quita el abrigo y lanza una palabra breve pero absolutamente aterradora. Después, justo como lo había hecho Isaac, se colocó un chaleco antibalas y un cinturón en el que metió todas sus armas favoritas.  
De nuevo, todos los hombres, excepto Tony, lo saludaron como si fuera su capitán de misión y colocaron una mirada bastante tensa y preocupada. Como la preparación antes de una guerra intensa. **Una atmósfera de ira y tensión en lugar del cansancio anterior.**

Félix se dirigió lentamente a la camioneta mientras Lucca y Jack lo seguían igual a si fuera un **plan silencioso.** Noah va a estar con ellos dando coordenadas y Vincenzo y Tony se harán cargo de llevar a Benjamin y a Jessica sanos y salvos hasta San Diego.

O esa era la idea.

**"¿Podemos hablar?"**

Justo antes de abrir la puerta trasera, Vincenzo habló en una voz bastante baja mientras dejaba los brazos completamente extendidos en el aire. Como si estuviera pidiendo clemencia para no morir.   
_Félix suspiró con bastante fuerza._

**"¿Qué haces aquí?"**

**"Yo..."**

**"El abuelo debería estar buscando el muñeco antes de venir a dar la cara frente a mi".**

Tan pronto como llegó a la casa, Félix escuchó la historia del muñeco Mickey Mouse, de principio a fin. Por supuesto, Noah explicó todo esto lo más pausado posible pero con una cara bastante complicada. Era obvio que Vincenzo aún no había encontrado el estúpido muñeco y también bastante claro que no parecía querer admitir la culpa de que todos ellos estuvieran a punto de irse directo al demonio.

**"¡Solo quiero hablar sobre mi idea, maldición!"**

Sin embargo, sin que los demás pudieran notarlo, Félix dejó caer bruscamente la palma de la mano sobre el hombro de Vincenzo y lo apretó hasta provocarle un intenso dolor en los huesos. Era una amenaza **no verbal,** pero que le había provocado fruncir el ceño hasta un punto máximo.

**"No es el momento, en serio. Solamente vete de aquí y haz lo que te estoy diciendo."**

Pero Vincenzo, que mordió su lengua mientras lo miraba con una expresión realmente dura, lo enfrentó sin bajar la guardia hasta que Félix no tuvo más remedio que relajar los labios hasta fingir sonreír. La mano de su hombro cayó hasta su espalda.

**"Demonios, ya no importa. Tú y yo nos parecemos demasiado. Después de todo ¿Hubo algún otro hombre** **criandome** **?"**

**"Lo entiendo... Pero pienso que culparme no es..."**

**"Te culpo, así que guarda silencio y vete de aquí. El abuelo tiene que encontrar el muñeco y permanecer a** **salvo** **¿Sí? Yo me ocuparé de Theron."**

Después de responder, Felix saltó hacia el vehículo sin esperar alguna otra palabra de Vincenzo... El hombre se queda en blanco, pero con un montón de emociones que parecen difíciles de describir.  
 **Su hijo le dió la espalda.**


	112. 71

Sentado en un vehículo bastante ruidoso, Félix se encontraba conversando con Lucca, Jack y otros cuantos subordinados. La información de Noah era perfecta y precisa, por lo que no parecía haber ningún tipo de problema importante...

Estaban a mitad de camino.

De repente, un sonido extraño vino desde su lado derecho: Lucca estaba durmiendo así que roncaba como todo un animal salvaje. Del otro lado, alguien estaba dando pequeños golpecitos a la pared para ver si la ventilación estaba encendida y luego, para variar, la voz de Noah comenzó a sonar verdaderamente fuerte desde el aparato de su oído.  
 _Parecía inquieto_.

**"¿Qué pasa, Noah?"**

Los bulliciosos sonidos del auto se mezclan con su propia voz y con los golpes constantes al aire acondicionado. _La paciencia de Félix estaba llegando a un límite peligroso_.

**"Oh, mierda. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hacemos?"**

**"Primero, cálmate".**

La voz de Noah parecía bastante abrumada por lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo. Félix chasqueó la lengua y descubrió que estaba experimentando un horrible ataque de pánico por lo que pidió que respirara junto con él. **Lento**. Pronto, el sonido del joven va más allá del punto límite hasta que termina por exhalar de un modo realmente largo.

Gritó:

**"¡Isaac se escapó del hospital!"**

Al principio, Félix se sintió un poco sordo. Ciertamente era un tema difícil de creer.

**"... ¿De qué...? ¿De qué estás hablando?"**

**"¡¡Desapareció sin dejar rastro!!"**

Noah habla en voz alta y con un tono de completo dolor, pero Félix ni siquiera puede soltar un solo gemido. Su garganta parecía estar apretada y ardiente... Se siente, _como si le hubieran aventado una cubeta de agua fría justo encima de la cabeza._

Jack y Lucca, que se había despertado ante la insistente pregunta del hombre sobre el mapa, levantaron la cabeza y elevaron sus palabras hacía él... Pero ni siquiera lo notó. Félix se cayó, apenas sujetándose del asiento.

**"¡¡Señor!!"**

**"La enfermera entró esta mañana y encontró que la cama estaba vacía. Recibí una llamada de uno de los hombres que pusimos a cuidarlo y me explicó todo. Dijo que no sabía nada. Que cerraron el hospital para revisar los pisos pero que definitivamente él no estaba allí ¡Félix! ¡No está!"**

**"¿Cómo huyó?"**

**"Por la ventana. Yo tampoco quería creerlo, pero..."**

**"¿¡¡¡Qué estuvieron haciendo los putos guardias cómo para que se les escapara!!!? ¿¡¡Qué estaban haciendo cuándo la única orden era que lo** **vigilaran** **bien!!? ¡AH! ¡Esos idiotas!"**

No es sorprendente que Félix actuara como si de pronto hubiera decidido explotar. Está de pie, con la mano sobre la cara mientras grita y maldice una y otra vez hasta que llega un punto en que ya es insoportable... Y luego, para variar, comenzó a salir de él una feromona realmente impresionante que ocasionó que Jack y Lucca, que estaban justo al lado, abrieran lo boca como si quisieran comenzar a preguntar sobre el motivo del enojo. No lo hicieron, por supuesto. _Ni siquiera tuvieron oportunidad._  
Solo Noah, que comenzó a llorar como si no pudiera respirar correctamente, fue capaz de hacer que la ira de Félix disminuyera al menos un poquito... Aunque todavía parecía que podía doblar el cuello de todos los hombres del vehículo si quisiera. **¡Y sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo realmente!** Su cara estaba roja, sus venas increíblemente marcadas...

**"Encuéntralo."**

**"... Lo intentaré."**

**"No vas a intentar. Encuéntralo. En primer lugar... Ya no puedo hacer nada así que el plan sigue como está. Iré a por Theron primero y luego correré contigo para ir por Isaac."**

Fingiendo que no había escuchado el doloroso gemido de Noah, Félix apagó el aparato y se dejó caer sobre el asiento de una forma realmente pesada y salvaje. Recargando su espalda en la pared para poder dejar caer la cabeza y cerrar los ojos... El pecho le sube y le baja hasta provocar un jadeo profundo que se escucha más bien como un gruñido **¡AH!** ¡El interior de su cabeza es un desastre! Se siente mareado, con náuseas y tan confundido que en lugar de calmarse, parece que sus pulmones están siendo aplastados hasta un extremo peligroso.

La última aparición de Isaac frente a sus ojos fue terriblemente tranquila. _**"Volveré pronto ¿De acuerdo? Todavía hay alguien a quien necesito perseguir"**_ Y cuando dijo eso, el hombre asintió de un modo encantador y cerró los ojos ante su tacto. Pensó que estaba bastante apacible y que tal vez, _posiblemente había comenzado a creer en él..._ Pero desapareció de la noche a la mañana. Se alejó del hospital sin dejar rastro, como si se evaporara. No sé lo podía creer. **¿A dónde se fue?**

**"Ah, maldición. Maldición."**

**"Jefe... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quiere que... Nos detengamos a tomar aire?"**

Jack lo llamó desde un lado, pero pronto su brazo se llenó con los dedos de Lucca, quién lo jaló para decirle que **mejor lo dejara solo**... No es bueno hablar con él en una atmósfera así de inusual por lo que un silencio pesado se presionó sobre todos los hombres.   
No hay nadie que abra la boca porque ninguno es lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerlo.

_Un tiempo que se sintió largo como la eternidad._

**"... Umm... Necesitamos cambiar de estrategia."** Félix, que tenía los sentimientos agitándose como olas en un mar violento, murmuró esto con un tono sorprendentemente cansado. Entonces, abre los ojos y baja la mano que estaba cubriendo su cabeza para revelar una pupila azul llena de irritación y un intenso enojo. **"Pueden usar cualquier arma y pueden matar a la persona que quieran matar. No me importa, solo... Maten a todos y háganlo tan pronto como sea posible. No quiero ver a nadie agonizando."**

La voz, que se hundió en su garganta, era lo suficientemente fría como para hacer que todos se quedaran pasmados en su lugar.

**"Tan pronto como encuentren la muestra de sangre,** **llévenla** **conmigo de inmediato. Es la prioridad principal. Y Theron... Pueden matarlo, me tiene sin cuidado."**

Lucca y los otros muchachos, los que estaban de frente, mostraron emociones sorprendentes antes la nueva orden... Después de todo, **antes les había pedido que lo trajeran primero ante él.**  
De nuevo muestran un corazón lo suficientemente débil como para negarse.

**"Si él muere, me lo dicen de inmediato. Necesito comprobarlo por mi cuenta."**

Los chicos asintieron en silencio ante la voz de Félix.

Y luego solo se sentó otra vez.


	113. 71.1

Los pasos del hombre eran bastante pesados. Un sonido absorbente sobre el largo pasillo del hotel...

**Y cuatro sujetos de buen físico y altura considerable caminaban justo detrás de él.**

Al igual que un ejecutivo de alguna compañía importante, llevaba un traje elegante aunque bastante ajustado. Una corbata, zapatos sin suciedad y calcetas con rombos. Parece un **nuevo rico** trabajando para una gran empresa recién inaugurada. Por el contrario, los otros cuatro hombres que van con él parecen más bien, del tipo _"ordinario"._ Tienen armas ocultas en el pantalón, pistolas en su mayoría.

El lugar donde el extraño finalmente deja de caminar es en el **penthouse** , en el piso más alto del hotel.

Estaba delante de la puerta doble de la habitación... La acción de presionar el timbre con una mano enguantada fue tan rápido como el movimiento de sacar la pistola que se colocó dentro de la chaqueta.   
Sin embargo, contrario a sus expectativas, no hubo reacción en el interior. **Ni siquiera puede sentir movimiento.**

Había una vena palpitante en la frente del empresario. 

Miró hacia atrás y envió una señal con una sola de sus manos: Uno de los muchachos se adelantó rápidamente hasta quedar a su altura y sostuvo el pomo de la puerta hasta que finalmente, después de algunos movimientos silenciosos, la puerta de la habitación que estaba cerrada con llave se abrió con un fuerte chasquido.

Los cinco hombres sacaron sus armas a la vez y entraron al cuarto...   
La puerta doble se cierra con un golpe casi dulce y melódico, pero que es suficiente como para ponerlos nerviosos a todos... Cada uno de ellos mira a su alrededor con los hombros tensos y las manos nerviosas, pero, contrario a sus expectativas de sangre y llanto, _el interior del penthouse se encuentra inusualmente vacío._

**"¿Qué mierda?"**

Un gemido bajo fluyó entre ellos.

**"Nos dijeron claramente que estaban aquí".**

**"¿Estás seguro?"**

**"Sí, seguro. Arthur nos dijo que tenían planeado abandonar el hotel justo después de que el niño almorzara así que por eso..."**

**Tack**.

El hombre no pudo terminar de dar su explicación.

De pronto, justo al lado de su corazón, una abertura altamente impresionante había ocasionado que la carne se desprendiera de su hueso y que la sangre se derramara hasta caer en pequeñas gotas sobre el suelo.   
El hombre mira inexpresivo la aparición del agujero en su pecho, vuelve los ojos y al minuto siguiente, se derrumba contra la alfombra al ritmo del **"¡¡Carajo!! ¿Qué es eso?"**

Junto con las blasfemias y los gritos de pánico, los hombres se escondieron apresuradamente detrás de los muebles de la habitación. Entonces **¡Tack!** Una nueva bala vuela desde una pared y se estrella terriblemente contra el siguiente hombre hasta dejar la mitad de su cabeza abierta.

 _Los tres hombres restantes apuntaron entonces las armas en la dirección en la que voló_ . Atentos. La cabeza arriba pero los dedos terriblemente temblorosos...  
Después de pasar por la entrada y el pasillo que llevaba a otra habitación, pudieron ver una nueva chispa que ocasionó que la puerta de madera explotara en bastantes pedacitos.

 _Se escucha un sonido desde adentro_...

**"¿Que carajo pasa? ¿Nos estaban esperando?**

El hombre, que había tomado la iniciativa de ir primero, preguntó todo esto con una voz cargada de dudas y terror. El resto de los hombres en la habitación lo miraban con una pupila casi tan oscurecida como alterada.

**"Lo siento, no estoy seguro de lo que está pasando. Me contacté con Arthur hace solo una hora y él parecía bastante seguro sobre** **todo** **."**

Los dos muchachos se mordieron los labios y sacudieron la cabeza. **No tiene sentido.** Gracias a este tipo de información es que pudieron hacer una redada en el hotel hace unos días, cuando toda la familia fue de vacaciones a Disneylandia. La persona que se hacía llamar **Arthur** era bastante fiel a ellos y le creían absolutamente todo.

_Él les había dicho que Félix iba rumbo a atrapar a Theron._


	114. 72

Al enterarse del plan de Félix, Theron llegó al hotel para asesinar a su familia. **Una amenaza por otra, posiblemente.** Sin embargo, a diferencia del comportamiento de su hijo, a quien le gustaba hacer todo de un modo escandaloso y desorganizado, _él solo llevaba unos pocos amigos cercanos._

En la habitación está Vincenzo, el hijo de cuatro años de Félix, y su suegra. ¡Que imagen! Una mujer normal, con un niño inútil que solo babea y come. Además, Félix se llevó a todos los que pudo con él. Sus amigos, su primo, hasta la mano derecha de Vincenzo, ese tal Lucca. Planeaba aplastarlos a todos de una forma tan terrible, que seguramente tendría pesadillas por toda la eternidad...

Así que **¿Qué es todo esto?**

Los tipos que tenía están cayendo como ratones ante un gato que es invisible. Un francotirador, escondido detrás de la habitación como un maldito cobarde.

Podía, verle el cabello... **Negro**. Corto.

**"Es uno... ¡Solo es uno! ¡No entren en pánico y vuelvan a ponerse de pie!"**

Theron, impulsado por una terrible furia, disparó lo suficientemente rápido y preciso como para vaciar todas las municiones de su arma antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Bajó el mango, intentó cargarla de nuevo.

Era justo como dijo. **Sólo hay uno.**

Solo hay un punto donde las balas vuelan hacia ellos. Un solo lado. De hecho, _fue fácil de ver_ : Las manos de un hombre que acaban de girar para apuntar el arma, le disparan a alguien hasta convertirlo en un pozo de sangre que suda como si hubiera llovido sobre él y luego, solo convulsiona. El shock pudo provenir del sangrado excesivo.   
Theron se recostó en la mesa y lo miró, chasqueando la lengua ante lo asqueroso del momento. No sabía que las cosas que eran fáciles de planear se tornarían en algo como esto. Por supuesto, los subordinados de Félix eran parte del negocio de armas por lo que era bastante obvio que tendrían **juguetes** bastante buenos. También les había dado a sus hombres un generoso apoyo, claro. Pero se había confiado de más. Su arma era simplemente una pistola con silenciador contra un hombre que derribó a tres sin mostrar miedo o duda.

Un hombre espeluznante, pero muy tranquilo, ciertamente.

Theron escupe en el suelo y tira del cartucho hacia atrás. **¿Quién mierda es?** Los nombres de Félix y Vincenzo fueron los primeros que aparecieron en su cabeza. Es decir, han sido oponentes desde hace mucho tiempo y eran los jodidos hombres más fuertes que hubiera conocido nunca. Sin embargo... Ninguno de los dos parecía ser el causante o hubiera podido oler sus horrendas feromonas de Alfa dominante en un solo golpe. Entonces...

**¿Entonces...?**

Theron pensó y pensó hasta que la frente comenzó a dolerle. Y entonces, **escuchó un clik**... Y vio al hombre responsable de todo esto. Una figura que había sido olvidada hasta ahora pero que vio apenas ayer, cuando secuestró a Félix y lo retuvo como rehén en su cabaña. El mismo que había matado a todos sus mercenarios y el mismo que casi lo mata a él.

**"¿Isaac?"**

**"Exactamente, hijo de perra."**


	115. 72.1

**"¿Isaac?"**

**"Exactamente, hijo de perra."**

El hombre miró en esa dirección, con una pupila negra muy profunda y fría. **¡Definitivamente es el Omega enlazado a Félix!** Así que un temblor escandaloso lo cruzó en un momento debido a la naturaleza de la situación. Más bien, _debido a la única persona que puede hacer que esto se sienta como algo desfavorable._  
Lo recordaba muy bien, por lo que Theron tragó saliva con un golpe bastante seco. _¿No dijo Félix que había algo mal con su cabeza?_ Un problema con la memoria o algo estúpido como eso... Y era debido a ello que salió de su camino aquella vez, olvidando incluso las cosas que había ido a buscar. A su esposo, a su gente.

**"Oh, Dios mío. Mira nada más que situación".**

Fuera lo que fuera, las probabilidades de salir victorioso no eran buenas. Theron agarró el arma con fuerza entre sus manos y maldijo de manera abusiva una y otra vez hasta que de pronto **"¡Pack!"** Con un fuerte sonido de impacto, la sangre salpicó directo del cuello del hombre que estaba al lado de él... _Pero el enemigo se había ocultado otra vez._ Un disparo preciso que perfora su arteria en poco tiempo. Tiene los ojos bien abiertos. La cara palida y los labios temblorosos. El sonido pesado del cuerpo del hombre, ahogándose con un flujo interminable de su propia sangre y cayendo al suelo mientras agoniza, es bastante difícil de soportar.  
Theron, que escuchó el golpe pero no vio venir ningún movimiento, **se mojó de sudor frío en cuestión de segundos.**

Agarró el arma con una sola mano.

**"Jefe, ¡Joder!"**

El chico, quién seguía parado a su lado, comenzó a temblar de nervios tanto como Theron lo estaba haciendo... Por supuesto, no se había dado cuenta de esto hasta que descubrió que su respiración era definitivamente más rápida y asfixiante.

 **Fue porque notó que el hombre jugaba a la caza.** Escondiéndose en las sombras, avanzando para hacerlos retroceder.

El Omega de Félix no era un Omega, _era una maldita cosa que lo estaba dejando hasta el final para dedicarse primero a matar a cada uno de sus subordinados._ Uno por uno. El único que aún respiraba era un tipo que ni siquiera podía usar sus brazos. Le había disparado de tal manera que podía jurar que escuchó sus huesos romperse a la mitad.

**"¡¡Piedad!! ¡Piedad, se lo suplico! ¡Me rendiré, por favor! ¡Por favor tenga piedad de mi!"**

El hombre, que estaba al borde del shock debido al sangrado excesivo, grita y se mueve de una forma bastante monstruosa. Piernas en el aire. Pupilas dilatadas. Una cara azul en un cuerpo tembloroso, como las ramas de un árbol azotado por el viento. **No está exagerando**. Después de recibir un disparo tan fuerte y sangrar como un pedazo de res, sin contar con la muerte de tres de sus compañeros de trabajo, es obvio que estaría más aterrorizado que nadie en el mundo.

El perdedor comenzó a gatear en el piso, con la ayuda de una sola mano...

El cuarto estaba en silencio. Solo acompañados por los gritos del hombre que clamaba por ayuda diciendo: **"No lo haré más ¡No lo haré más**! Mientras ocasionaba un ruido palpitante con su cuerpo cada vez que intentaba escapar...

 _Su grito desapareció después de que los disparos sonaran uno tras otro._ Impactandosé contra él hasta que la espalda del hombre se pintó de rojo y la respiración se le hundió en un impactante vómito de sangre.

Theron cambió el cartucho... **Es el último.**

 **"¿Por qué no sales ahora,** **maldito** **infeliz? ¡Soy el único que queda! ¡Sal y** **veme** **a la cara!"** Theron, que empujó el cartucho tan fuerte como pudo, se vio obligado a hablar... Pero suena tembloroso. **"¿Estás tratando de matarme como a ellos? ¿¡Por qué no solo sales para pelear cara a cara como un jodido hombre!?"**

Entonces Theron frunció el ceño. Hasta entonces, solo el silencio asfixiante estaba rondando la habitación de un modo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sintiera que estaba solo con el aire y los muebles.

**"Si estás aquí, significa que ya tienes memoria. Ya no estás en tu misión o lo que fuera que ese estúpido dijera sobre ti. Ya estás aquí, cuerdo."**

Aunque lo dijo como si estuviera muy seguro de ello, en realidad era algo dudoso. Solo estaba confiando en una mera suposición.

**"... ¿Por qué piensas eso?"**

Solo entonces se escuchó una voz clara desde lejos así que Theron levantó la cara. A primera vista, después de pensar con calma sobre el asunto, el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue: **_Vaya ¿Siempre ha hablado así?_** Cuando comenzó a matar a todos, aquella vez que despertó después de haberle inyectado la droga, escuchó su voz a través del altavoz y... Definitivamente era mucho más profunda que ahora.

 **"Si siguieras sin recordar, no serías tan específico. No estarías en el hotel... Y ya me hubieras matado. Podrías haberlo hecho la primera vez que me viste y me** **apuntaste** **con tu arma. Pero no pudiste. Solo hablaste, dudaste... Y te** **ocultaste** **otra vez."**

**"..."**

**"¿Es porque soy el padre de Félix? Es decir, me odias. Pero es tu compañero y el padre de tu niño. Matarme no te corresponde, no lo quieres poner triste ¿No es así? Seguro pensaste sobre eso y decidiste que solo vas a capturarme".**

Y aunque preguntó, **esta vez no tuvo una respuesta**. No abrió la boca así que Theron volvió a chasquear la lengua. Con solo algunas preguntas, pudo tener plena consciencia de que el Omega no solo volvió a recordar lo que estaba sucediendo, sino que también lo reconocia como el padre de su esposo. **Tan fácil de leer...** Y eso solo significaba que su amor recién recuperado lo hacía incapaz de actuar con la cabeza.

**"Ya basta. Si tienes algo que decir, sal y hazlo. Voy a mantener baja la pistola."**

Theron lentamente puso la **Beretta** sobre la mesa y dejó ver sus manos en alto. _Click_ , el sonido es pesado cuando se aleja y camina por todas partes, como si intentara demostrar que ya no llevaba un arma y que podía confiar en él... Sin embargo, el silencio fluyó más allá de la puerta. Theron dio una vuelta tranquila alrededor de la mesa y luego caminó hacia una habitación.

Estar haciendo eso era como apostar a la nada... Pero realmente tenía toda la confianza de que su oponente no dispararía. Un juego que podía manejar a la perfección porque, además de ser su padre, él no es una amenaza.  
Isaac no es Kaysid. **Y él no parece ser una persona que le dispare a alguien desarmado.**


	116. 73

**"Tienes más que decir que yo..."**

Entonces, un hombre alto, vestido completamente de negro y con las manos enguantadas sosteniendo una **glock** , apareció inesperadamente a su derecha.   
Theron mantuvo la boca tensa y en una línea recta, mirando hacia todos lados como si esperara ver aparecer también a **Vincenzo** y a **Félix**...

 **"¿Yo? ¿Hablar? En lugar de tener algo que decirte, quiero preguntar ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? ¿Me** **arrastrarás** **con tu esposo? ¿Me llevarás a morir a manos de Vincenzo? ¿Qué?"**

Cuando se le preguntó directamente, el hombre, quien todavía miraba con atención los ojos de Theron, solo alcanzó a decir: **"No".** Se puso el arma en la cintura y extendió las manos para que también las pudiera ver.

Theron se alzó de hombros: **"¿Entonces?"**

**"Me gustaría preguntar primero... ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? Fuera como fuera, eres el padre de Félix así que ¿Por qué lo estás atacando?"**

Su pregunta fue sorprendente. No, _debería haberlo esperado desde un inicio a decir verdad_.

**"Félix es el principal asesino de mi Omega. La única mujer que de verdad amé."**

**"¿Félix?"**

**"Tal vez podemos decir que Félix era inocente, pero Vincenzo lo volvió en el culpable."**

La expresión de Theron, quién en realidad está respondiendo bastante inocentemente, se endureció de un momento para otro aunque todo este tiempo parecía estar corriendo sin ningún cambio aparente. **Fue porque sus sentimientos honestos surgieron desde el interior de su corazón.**

**"¿Cómo puede ser culpable un niño? Eso es difícil de entender".**

**"Podría ser, si no conoces la historia".**

**"La sé, y aún así no lo entiendo".**

Theron lo miró de un modo desagradable, como si pensara que era un completo estúpido por no empatizar con él. Pero Isaac estaba todavía de frente y con una cara absolutamente seria.

 **"Es difícil creer en mi después de lo que escuchaste de la familia Felice... Lo entiendo. Siempre me hacen parecer el maldito villano. En cada una de sus putas historias".** Theron, que miró a Isaac como si de pronto hubiera comenzado a quemarse vivo, finalmente suspiró y abrió su discurso: **"Yo no soy como creen... No soy como creen."**

**"¿Es tu historia diferente entonces?"**

**"Muy diferente".**

**"Habla. Tal vez así pueda entender un poco sobre lo que piensas."**

Theron volvió a mirar a Isaac, quien preguntó sobre su historia sin temblar ni desviar la mirada. Hizo caso omiso de su ansiedad y lo obedeció. _Abrió la boca:_

 **"Elena no tenía por que quedar embarazada en primer lugar. Era algo que simplemente podía resultar en una situación muy difícil para los dos. Ella era joven y su cuerpo estaba muy débil... Sé que fue mi culpa, lo entiendo perfectamente así como lo comprendí aquella vez. Así que me disculpé con ella. Le recomendé ponerle fin... Pero no me escuchó.** ** _"Si tienes un hijo, Vincenzo lo va a descubrir."_** **Le dije. Era muy terca sobre tener un hijo".** Comenzó con un suspiro. Revelando el pasado que había estado enterrado durante mucho tiempo ya.  
Theron se mordió los labios como si esa fuera su única manera de contener su furia. Como si fuera un impulso obsesivo... Isaac esperó en silencio hasta que luego, después de un rato, Theron habló otra vez. **"Pero Vincenzo se dio cuenta de inmediato. Éramos familias enemigas y la idea de tener un niño de los dos era inconcebible. Elena fue tonta y me dijo que iba a tener al bebé sin importar nada. No sé que esperaba, tal vez compasión... Pero solo recibió una respuesta agresiva de regreso.** ** _"No quiero verte tener un hijo de él, así que ni siquiera pienses en traerlo."_** **Luego le dijo que volviera a Italia o de lo contrario, amenazaba con matarla, a ella a mí y al niño".**

**"..."**

**"No era misericordioso. No iba a escuchar a Elena ni mucho menos a mí. Es por eso que tuvimos que seguir huyendo incluso después de que ella dio a luz. Si Vincenzo nos atrapaba, literalmente, nosotros y el niño íbamos a morir."** Theron, frotándose la barbilla y los labios con la palma de la mano, como si necesitara un tiempo para respirar, parecía bastante inquieto. Las pupilas, muy grandes, se mezclaron en sentimientos parecidos a la ansiedad y el miedo. Incluso estaba temblando ligeramente. Realmente no parecía darse cuenta, por supuesto, pero tenía una voz que revelaba su verdadera angustia: **"A partir de ese momento, comenzó a enfermarse y, a veces, comenzaba a ver y escuchar cosas que no estaban allí. Su padre nos mataría así que el miedo hacía que llorara y llorara. Todas las noches".**

Theron dio un par de pasos involuntarios. Él va y viene en la sala de estar, como si estuviera tratando de quitar toda su molestia y su evidente ira. Tenía una cara dura así que, Isaac, podía sentir un poco de todo lo que estaba pasando con él en ese momento. Lo miró, igual a si estuviera esperando que hiciera algo. _Al menos un movimiento en falso que le hiciera tener una razón para atacar._ Una mano se desliza sobre la empuñadura del arma pero Theron, que cayó completamente en sus recuerdos, continúa moviéndose.

**"Ella... De verdad lloró y lloró como loca. Todos los días."**

**"..."**

**"En lugar de mejorar con el tiempo, las cosas empeoraron cada vez más hasta volverse insoportable. Estaba harto de todo este asunto. Cansado de tener tanta ansiedad y miedo por culpa de ella. Ni siquiera podía, caminar a la esquina sin sentir que me observaban y ella, se puso tan visiblemente enferma que me contagió y me volví loco. Su obsesión comenzó a ir demasiado lejos y al final, ni siquiera confiaba en mí"**

Theron, que suspira y se esparce el pelo hacía adelante, se ve mucho más agotado de lo que parecía estar la primera vez. También parecía tener una cara mucho más envejecida...   
Cada vez que habla sobre el pasado, se siente impotente y furioso.

**"¿Entonces que hiciste?"**

Isaac, que solo estaba escuchando la historia con la boca cerrada, de repente lanzó una pregunta un tanto agresiva. Theron sacudió los hombros y entonces lo miró de nuevo.

**"¿Qué hice?"**

**"Si. Por la mujer que amabas tanto y tu hijo, ¿Qué hiciste?**

Su pregunta fue concisa y clara. Sin embargo, Theron solo miró a Isaac con la boca cerrada.

 **"Puede sonar como una excusa, pero estaba... Al límite. La situación me superó y me... Lo hice por ella ¿Sabes? Todo lo que pude hacer fue abrazarla mientras escuchaba como se me iba de las manos. En ese momento, yo era joven y Vincenzo... Él me destruyó. Él provocó que la matara."** Era una voz seca. A diferencia de los sentimientos que parecía haber albergado hasta el momento, la nueva revelación hizo que se rompiera en una expresión de llanto desesperado. Gritó... Y sin embargo, las olas de tristeza no fueron completamente aceptadas por su cuerpo. **"Vincenzo fue el culpable, Vincenzo me empujó a la desesperación sin escuchar nuestra historia primero ¡Por eso odio tanto a Félix como a Vincenzo! ¡Odio que hable de nosotros y odio el** **estupido** **cuento de amor que siempre cuenta! Él se llevó todo de ella. Solo... Solo decía** **_"Mi bebé, mi bebé, tengo que cuidar a mi bebé. Tienes que proteger a mi bebé"_** **Lo odiaba, odiaba tanto escucharla."**

**"... "**

**"¿Puedes conocer mis sentimientos? Verla así, escucharla... Mi bebé, mi bebé. Esa no era mi Elena ¡Ya ni siquiera sabía que era más importante para ella! ¡Tenía...! ¡Tenía que deshacerme de él desde el principio! ¡Debí hacerlo desde mucho antes! ¡Desde que salió de ella y comenzó a llorar! ¡No quería ver al maldito niño! ¡Nunca desee ser su padre! ¡¡Carajo!!"**

Theron abrió los ojos y lo miró como si Isaac fuera el hombre que lo empujó al acantilado y luego, le gritó como si no pudiera soportarlo.

**"Pero, ¿Sabes que es gracioso? El niño por el que la maté, el que me robó a Elena, ¡El niño por el que no dejaba de molestar se fue con él! Lo tiré ¡Pero él lo levantó! Y pensé** **_"¡Ah, maldición! ¿Cómo me haces eso, estúpido viejo! ¿No lo odiabas tanto cómo para amenazarnos?"_ ** **¡Pero lo levantó! Me pregunto por qué de repente cambió de opinión. Cuando Elena murió, ¿Se dio cuenta de algo? ¿Recapacitó? ¿Sintió pena por el niño?"**

Theron, que había estado levantando la voz durante mucho tiempo, exhaló antes de distorsionar la mirada... Entonces, de repente se ríe.

 **"No sé por qué razón Vincenzo lo crió, pero no te dejes engañar por él. Será mejor que estés atento porque es un anciano que sabe cuándo y cómo golpearte la espalda."** Theron, que había estado sufriendo, volvió a mirar a Isaac con una sonrisa bastante extraña antes de comenzar a barrerlo de pies a cabeza. **"Dijiste que no me entendías ¿Entiendes ahora que escuchaste mi historia? ¿Puedes comprender un poco de mi dolor?"**

De repente, preguntó esto con un tono completo de burla. Incluso si todo está perdido en el pasado, _parece que sangra tanto como si no hubiera cerrado nunca._

**"Desafortunadamente, aún no te entiendo. Tal vez porque nuestra idea de amor es muy diferente"**

La respuesta fue inesperada, así que Theron cerró la boca.


	117. 74

Isaac estaba honestamente sorprendido de escucharlo hablar. _¿Quién diría que el padre de Félix era así?_ _¿Hay algún rincón que se le parezca?_ Todavía recuerda lo que le dijeron cuando dió a luz a Benjamin: **"Un niño siempre es como sus padres. Es algo que no se puede ocultar".** Un bebé siempre dice _"Me parezco a mi padre, me parezco a mi madre"_ Son parecidos, pero no son exactamente lo mismo. La proporción de las partes que se asemejan son diferentes, pero las similitudes entre el padre y la madre son visibles en el niño ... Sin embargo, aparentemente Félix expulsó todo de su interior. Desde la apariencia hasta la personalidad. **No se parece en absoluto a ese sujeto.**

 **"Entonces ¿Es esa la razón?"** Mientras continuaba pensando y miraba fijamente al idiota de Theron, Isaac preguntó esto con una voz bastante bajita. **"¿Terminaste odiando a tu hijo por algo tan estúpido como eso?** **Incluso lo** **secuestraste** **¿Y todo para qué? ¿Por qué querías derribarlo y arruinarlo tanto como te fuera posible? No pudiste hacerlo, así que incluso planeaste algo que te permitiera venir por su hijo de cuatro ... Que lamentable. Realmente no puedo creerlo".**

La mirada de Isaac se hizo cada vez más aguda a medida que la ira llegaba hasta su rostro indiferente. Theron notó un cambio impresionante en su estado de ánimo así que inconscientemente apretó los hombros.

**"No, no conozco ninguno de tus sentimientos. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, la historia se hubiera escrito de un modo completamente diferente. No le habría hecho daño ni a mi mujer ni mucho menos a mi niño".**

**"¡No fue porque quisiera hacerlo! ¡No tenía oportunidad delante del gran jefe de la mafia llamado Vincenzo! No sabía que hacer, ni para donde moverme. Realmente me sentí atrapado."**

Theron guarda silencio ... Todavía tiene las palabras burbujeando dentro de la garganta pero no puede decir nada al respecto. _Al menos no como debería._ Al igual que hace un momento, miró a Isaac justo como si estaba pidiendo algo de **compasión** de su parte y sin embargo, Isaac no tuvo _pelos en la lengua_ cuando comenzó a vomitar cada uno de sus pensamientos:

 **"Incluso si me hubiera enfrentado a alguien como Vincenzo, yo no** **odiaría** **a mi propio hijo. Nunca, sin importar lo que pasara o lo que no. Además, si es el niño que nació de alguien a quien amas, lo** **protegerías** **todavía más. ¡Lo querrías todavía más porque es un pedazo de él! Ah, yo pienso tan diferente de ti ¿Cómo puedo entenderte? "**

**"Oye, yo no ..."**

**"Eres un cobarde. Lo único que se te ocurrió cuando todo se puso difícil, fue escapar".**

Isaac, observando a Theron como si estaba explorando un poco más dentro de su mirada, avanzó un paso a la vez. Moviéndose en silencio, justo como un gato o un león ... _Theron intentó quitarse el aguijón de la tensión que se estaba clavando en la espalda._

**"Arthur, es el guardaespalda de Félix que estaba cuidando de mi en el hospital. El sujeto que compraste. Lo escuché hablar contigo, hablando sobre Benjamin. ¡Dijo claramente su nombre y dijo que querías matarlo!"**

**"Eso es..."**

Theron, que intentaba decir algo, se sentó abrumado por el impulso tan poderoso que tenía Isaac. **Ira y fuego.** Además, estaba el hecho de que había comenzado a apretar los puños a los costados de su cuerpo.

**"Eso es porque ..."**

**"Ahora, déjame contarle mi situación. Señor William".** Isaac dio un nuevo paso hacia adelante y comenzó a hablar con una voz verdaderamente tranquila.

**"¿Tú situación?"**

Theron elevó las cejas así que Isaac solo lleva un dedo a sus labios para pedirle silencio.

 **"Escucha ... Mi compañero, mi Alfa enlazado a mi y con quién estoy casado, fue amenazado por ti. Fue herido por ti y secuestrado por ti. Y no solo eso, sino que ahora he escuchado planes para acabar con mi hijo y con mi madre así que, voy a** **preguntar** **¿Qué debo hacer? "**

**"¿Acaso es mi culpa que tu Alfa sea incompetente?"**

**"Lo de preguntar no era literal. Sería mejor no decir nada".**

Isaac dio un paso adelante nuevamente, bloqueando el gruñido de Theron con la palma de su mano cuando la puso contra su rostro ¡Isaac le estaba exprimiendo tan fuerte la boca que definitivamente no era posible el escapar!

**"Has declarado que no te mataré así que déjame decirte que eso es incorrecto. Tocaste a mi esposo y también a mi hijo, no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para dejar ir a alguien que amenaza y pone en riesgo a mi familia. ¿Crees que me duele? ¿Crees que pienso que debería dejar que te despidas? Me importa un carajo que seas el "padre biológico" de mi Alfa ".**

El tono de Isaac era lento, pero tenía el poder de frustrarlo hasta el punto en que incluso se sintió muy asustado. La pupila negra, que estaba todavía clavada en él y cuya profundidad es invisible, también hace que comience a sudar ... Theron inhala, tratando de ignorar las gotas frías que le caen por los ojos hasta perderse en sus mejillas.

Isaac aún no ha terminado

**"Pero puedo entregarte si quieres. Aunque desafortunadamente él no es tan ético ni moralmente consciente como podría serlo yo".**

Cuando quita la mano, el primer grito que escucha es el de Theron diciendo **"¿Ahora me estás amenazando?"**

Sin embargo, en lugar de respondedor, Isaac solo se movió en silencio.

**"¿Me escuchaste amenazando? Cuando amenazas es con un propósito. Querer algo, conseguir algo, y lamentablemente no hay nada que quiera de ti."**

**"¿Entonces?"**

**"Sólo quiero hacerte saber que tocaste a la persona equivocada ..."**

Fue cuando terminó de hablar que Theron realmente sintió el peligro que corría. Sin embargo, en el instante en que intentó empujarlo para ir directamente por su arma, Isaac se movió más rápido que eso hasta que **¡PAM!** golpea su puño a una velocidad impresionante contra él y escucha el sonido de un hueso roto. Su respiración se corta y cae al suelo, sintiendo tanto dolor que ni siquiera podía hacer más que quedarse de rodillas mirando sus manos. Sin embargo esto no detuvo a Isaac, quién ahora asentó una poderosa patada directo a su costado.  
Theron, balanceándose, escupe un gemido realmente aterrador que sonó un tanto lamentable. No podía escapar de sus golpes y ahora definitivamente no podía respirar.

 **Costillas rotas** , lo más probable. Un sentimiento intenso que había ocasionado que sus ojos se pusieran un tanto borrosos.

Theron se levantó y contraatacó de la mejor manera posible. Sudaba tan exageradamente que pronto se sintió tan empapado como para que el aliento que golpeaba su barbilla se sintiera frío. _Su cara está completamente azul ..._

**"Verás el infierno pronto".**

De repente, la advertencia pasó apresuradamente por su cabeza. Félix se lo dijo cuando lo secuestró de Disneyland, dentro de la limusina. Dijo ... Que había otros personajes además de Vincenzo que no se quedarían quietos si lo tocaba _¿Realmente se_ _refería_ _a este niño?_ Su omega impreso, su compañero ... Theron finalmente lo entendía todo.

Theron, que logró escapar de su puño, intentó llegar al arma que había puesto sobre la mesa. Se aventó para adelante aunque Isaac estaba casi encima de él ... Los hombros del hombre se estiraron hasta el punto máximo. Con la punta de los dedos, toca la esquina de la mesa hasta que no puede luchar más y cae al suelo otra vez. Allí, las pesadas botas de Isaac cayeron en su cuello. Asfixiándole hasta que Theron se vio obligado a escupir el aire

**"No te mataré aquí, relájate. No es porque no pueda matarte, por supuesto."**

Una voz baja aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Theron, que seguía luchando por ponerse de pie una y otra vez hasta que Isaac termina por patearle la boca. A diferencia del suspiro anterior, lo que hace ahora es escupir sangre ...  
Lo tenebroso de esto, **es que no estaba luchando con todo su poder.** Es como si un gato estuviera jugando con un ratón o mirando su hígado antes de comerlo.

**"¿Sabes cómo maté al hombre que me había estado molesta** **ndo desde siempre? Muy simple, apreté el gatillo de la pistola contra su cuerpo una y otra vez hasta que se desbarató. No quería que viviera o respirara ni por un minuto más. Imaginarlo abrir los ojos, aunque fuera por muy poco, me daba asco. "**

**"Oh ... Así que ... ¿Quieres matarme? Haz lo que quieras. Ya ... ¿Ya qué caso tiene?"**

Theron, tendido en el suelo, es aplastado un poco más por las botas de Isaac.

**"No te voy a matar".**

Isaac respondió con calma.

**"¿Por qué ...?"**

Con el pelo completamente esparcido en el suelo, abrió los ojos y miró una última vez a Isaac ... _Había una mezcla de ira y locura que nunca había visto antes._

**"Haré que tengas un cuerpo inútil. No podrás caminar, ni utilizar tus brazos nunca más. Te quedarás solo, respirando mientras miras como todo a tu alrededor se vuelve helado. Sin hablar, sin gritar, solo respirando y sintiendo como te quiebro los huesos hasta que me canse. Vivir angustiado y miserable en un hoyo de mi casa mientras te enseño a Félix de vez en cuando para que puedas ver lo feliz que es. Aunque no querías que lo fuera ".**

Tan pronto como terminó de hablar, Isaac presionó los hombros de Theron hasta sentir que crujía. _Una vida que fluía bajo la suela de su zapato._


	118. 75

El sonido de huesos rompiéndose uno tras otro continuó por un buen rato todavía. Los hombros de Theron están distorsionados en una forma bastante extraña pero él solo puede gritar y gritar como si no fuera capaz de soportarlo ni un minuto más.

**"No fue suficiente para ti tirar a Félix cuando era un bebé ¿No es cierto? ¡Tenías que molestarlo y molestarlo como si fueras un puto mosquito sobre su cabeza! Él no puede hablar de ti sin poner una cara completamente triste... Vaya, supongo que por eso no puedo controlarme esta vez."**

Isaac se quejó mientras levantaba la pierna solamente para dejar caer un enorme zapato militar sobre el brazo izquierdo de Theron. Es una patada tras otra hasta que vuelve a escucharse el cruel sonido sus huesos quebrándose.

**"Pero ¿Sabes qué? No habrá nada que lo moleste en el futuro. Será más fuerte y también más feliz. Yo voy a encargarme de eso."**

Y entonces, **Puck** , su bota se mueve hasta romperle la rodilla y también las partes que están debajo de ella. Pronto, los ganglios del tobillo y los dedos del pie se rompieron hasta reventar en una oleada impresionante de sangre y pequeñas astillas de hueso amarillento... Pero aunque Theron gritó y jadeó hasta el extremo en que puso los ojos en blanco, Isaac seguía destrozándolo... **Como lo prometió**. Después de todo, había dicho que lo iba a convertir en un cuerpo inútil.

Por último, Isaac, que le rompió las costillas y la cara, volvió los ojos y miró como el espíritu de Theron se desvanecía hasta reducirse a nada.

La cara de Isaac, mirándolo, quedó casi vacía de emociones para cuando dijo:

**"Yo amo a Félix, bastante... Y por eso estoy pensando en hacerlo más feliz que nadie para mantenerlo lejos de las cosas que podrían ocasionarle algún daño. Yo, soy quien lo protege. Por favor no olvide eso."**

La voz, que todavía fluía salvajemente en la habitación vacía, se dispersó hasta dejar un completo silencio... **Ese fue el último momento en que Isaac enfrentó a Theron.**


	119. 75.1

**"Encontré una especie de hielera que tenía la sangre. Pero el jodido de Theron es invisible desde cualquier lugar".** Fue Lucca quien hablaba con Félix. Tiene una cara impresionantemente dura que goteaba de sangre. _Aunque no era suya._ **"Mira nada más, lo que querías."**

Félix, que tenía salpicaduras de sangre en sus guantes y en las mangas, miró en silencio la bolsa que le ofrecía y la abrió de inmediato. La bolsa refrigerada tenía un montón de tubos de ensayo con sangre roja al lado de una etiqueta con su nombre. _¿Cuánto le había quitado ese infeliz exactamente?_ Félix, contando la cantidad de tubos de ensayo existentes, los sacó uno por uno y los arrojó bajo sus pies. **"Chang, Chang".** Cada vez que los tiraba, la botella de vidrio se rompía y la sangre roja se derramaba por el suelo hasta mezclarse con la sangre que de por sí empapaba los adoquines.

Después de romper todos los tubos, Félix chasqueó la lengua de manera molesta. _Esto resolvía un problema_.

**"¿Dónde te escondes, rata?"**

Después de hablar consigo mismo, Félix arrojó el estuche que tenía los tubos de ensayo y se quitó los guantes de un solo jalón. Están pegajosos así que también los tira junto a la sangre...  
Todo estaba lleno de fluidos rojizos y el desagradable olor a pólvora y a cadáver. Había brazos por aquí, cabezas por allá, y sin embargo Félix y Lucca se pararon en medio de todo eso para tener una conversación bastante extraña. Ellos fue quienes convirtieron el área en un infierno después de todo, _no había razón para estar triste._

**"¿No hay nadie en el edificio?"**

Después de quitarse los guantes y limpiarse las manos, Félix, que continuó reemplazando el cargador de la ametralladora con un movimiento realmente ágil, preguntó esto con una voz bastante pesada. Lucca asintió. Se quitó el guante con los dientes:

 **"Ya maté a todos, desde el sótano hasta la azotea. Pero no importaba lo** **meticulosos** **que fuéramos ni los lugares a los que entrara, no pudimos ver ni escuchar a Theron. Me pregunto si salió antes de que** **empezaramos** **. Cómo todo un cachorro asustado".**

Estaba pensando que se sentiría mejor después de atraparlo, pero su fiebre comenzó a aumentar cuando dijo que parecía que no estaba allí. Félix, que estaba moviéndose a base de malas palabras y maldiciones incesantes, se puso nervioso después de arreglar el arma y mirar a su alrededor.  
Si eso era así, _entonces no había ninguna razón para quedarse en un espacio muerto._

**"Pues vamos a tener que buscarlo un poco más ¿No?"**

**"Hay que limpiar todo esto primero, le diré a los hombres que lo hagan y después me pondré en contacto con Noah."**

**"Me parece bien."**

Después de escuchar atentamente sus palabras, Félix salió de la habitación y caminó por el pasillo que conducía directamente a la salida... **Aunque estaba más enojado y ansioso que nunca antes.** Cuanto más lo piensa, más le palpita la cabeza por lo que bajar las escaleras al primer piso es todo un tormento. Tiene que presionar su frente con las yemas de los dedos para quitar la sensación de que los ojos se fueran a salir.

**"¡Jefe!"**

De repente, alguien corrió entre los bastidores por lo que Félix tuvo que detenerse y mirar hacia atrás. Cinco o seis hombres, incluido Lucca, también lo estaban siguiendo así que todos parecieron honestamente confundidos por la voz. Jack también tenía sangre en la cabeza, pero eso no era lo raro. **¿Por qué está** **corriendo** **como si huyera de alguien?**

**"¡jefe! ¡Noah quiere hablar con usted y dice que es muy importante!"**

Antes de preguntar **"¿Qué pasa?",** incluso antes de que Félix se le acercara para mirarlo mejor, Jack habla con una cara absolutamente blanca y temblorosa. El hombre estaba tan incómodo con los gritos que inmediatamente después frunció el ceño y se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos... _Aunque tampoco es como si pudiera regañar a Jack._

 **"¿Qué es?"** Félix, que miraba a Jack con ojos desagradables, chasqueó la lengua y se aproximó un par de pasos hacía él. **"Dios ¡Es por eso que tienes que respirar por la nariz!"**

Jack, que había estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo, tenía la cara entre blanco y azul y los ojos bien abiertos. Como si fuera a morir de un momento para otro _¡Todavía no podía llevar bien el oxígeno hacía adentro!_ No tiene sentido preguntarle por lo que estaba pasando cuando su pecho subía y bajaba como un loco.  
Con una actitud temblorosa, el pobre hombre se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un auricular... Antes de llegar a esta casa, le dieron la noticia de que Isaac se había ido. Félix se molestó tanto gracias a esto que apagó el audífono y lo lanzó contra el suelo tan fuerte como pudo. Después de eso, cuando no pudo contactarlo, Noah, quien seguramente se sintió frustrado, debe haberle hablado a Jack en su lugar.

Félix, que notó lo estúpida de su acción, tomó la máquina diminuta de su mano y se la puso en la oreja. **La encendió.**

**"Ahora, Aaah... Noah me aaah... dijo que..."**

**"Está bien, está bien, cállate y respira."**

Entonces Félix solo miró atentamente su cara blanca mientras hacía señas para que cerrara la boca de una buena vez. Luego, constantemente, llamó el nombre de su primo hasta que escuchó un sonido similar a un fuerte _pitido_ que ocasionó que cerrara los ojos y se sujetara la oreja. Desafortunadamente, la distancia entre Jack y Félix era demasiado pequeña así que el hombre con problemas para respirar, también distorsiona la cara.

**"Ah, joder."**

**"¿¡No es esto lo que se merece el imbécil que se quitó los auriculares!?"**

Al mismo tiempo, Noah, que es famoso por gritar hasta ponerle los nervios de punta, habla como si estuviera realmente nervioso y apresurado. Felix se vio obligado a suspirar por un momento.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"¡Es un alivio que contestes! Amenacé a Jack con meterle un consolador del tamaño de mi antebrazo si no llegaba ante ti en menos de dos minutos"**

**"¿En serio? Que cruel. ¿Pero un consolador del tamaño de tu antebrazo no es algo pequeño?"**

**"¿Sí? También tengo uno que tiene la forma de una mano abierta, tal vez ese..."**

**"Solo dime lo que ibas a decirme, pequeño niño enfermo. O me voy a quitar el auricular otra vez."**

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de nuevo, Félix chasqueó la lengua... **Ah** , ¡No podía superar que Theron no estuviera allí aunque habían viajado por horas solamente para eso! Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca para hablar sobre ello, Noah gritó:

**"¡Isaac está en camino ahora mismo!**

No es de extrañar que el paso de Félix se detuviera. Dios, incluso los tipos que venían siguiéndolo tuvieron que frenar.

**"¿Qué dijiste?"**

**"¿Tienes los oídos tapados? ¡Isaac va en camino!** "

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

Su voz se elevó sin su conocimiento. Es algo lógico, sabe lo que significa, pero su cabeza está sobrecargada y no lo puede creer _¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?_ Desde temprano en la mañana, desapareció del hospital sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro así que _¿Por qué va para allá? ¿Solo? ¿Con alguien?_

**"¿Lo encontraste?"** En su mente aturdida, se le ocurrieron innumerables preguntas que no dejaban de amontonarse y amontonarse hasta volverse algo terrible. Su cabeza estaba aturdida así que lógicamente se sentía bastante tonto también. **"Noah, dime, ¿Qué pasó y cómo pasó? ¿Cómo es que Isaac viene aquí?"**

Era necesario calmar la cabeza que le daba vueltas y vueltas, pero el corazón le latía tanto que podía escucharlo en su oído.

**"No sé exactamente como pasó. Primero quería informarte que Isaac estaba en camino ¡Además es tu culpa! ¡Porque fuiste tú quien se sacó los auriculares!"**


	120. 76

**"No sé exactamente como pasó. Primero quería informarte que Isaac estaba en camino ¡Además es tu culpa! ¡Porque fuiste tú quien se sacó los auriculares!"**

Noah dijo todo esto rápidamente mientras Félix miraba casi con demasiada atención hacia arriba. Observando el aire como si Noah estuviera justo frente a él.   
_El hombre volvió a levantar la voz:_

**"Oh, y hay algo que quiero agregar. Cuando mires a Isaac, coloca tu mejor cara de inocente, ponte de rodillas y suplica por tu perdón ¿Entendido? Te deseo lo mejor y te bendigo. Voy a estar rezando por ti."**

Pensando en los comentarios tan extraños de Noah, **Félix de pronto se siente como una persona condenada a morir.**

**"¿¡¡¡Por qué de repente vas a estar orando!!!?"**

**"Lo repito... Que Dios te bendiga, amor mío."**

**"Entonces, ¿Estás diciendo que estoy en peligro? ¿Peligro de verdad? ¡Noah! ¡¡Oye, Noah!!"**

Y de un momento para otro, _la casa pareció hundirse en un aire bastante aterrador y helado_... Sin embargo y muy desafortunadamente, las palabras de Félix continuaron hasta el final. Noah cortó el contacto primero así que no importaba cuanto gritara o llorara, la respuesta que quería nunca iba a llegar. El hombre tuvo que tragarse todas sus quejas y apagar el aparato.

**"¿Qué pasó, jefe?"**

**"Nada. Él... Soltó algunas amenazas extrañas y luego cortó el contacto. Un verdadero bastardo."**

Su cabeza está mareada así que no nota lo temblorosa que está su voz. _Mucho menos que ahora parece un niño asustado y desprotegido._  
Félix sigue caminando en medio de las escaleras, luego se detiene. Respira salvajemente hasta el punto de sacudir su pecho y luego termina sosteniéndose de la barandilla como si temiera que fuera a caer. Estaba tan inquieto que aunque pensó que tenía que calmarse, una y otra vez mientras miraba hacía el suelo, no lo conseguía ni aunque diera lo mejor de si _¿Por qué no podía?_

Ahogando un grito, Félix se tocó la frente grasienta y luego se rascó... Pero pronto levantó los ojos.

No sabe lo que le espera, solo entiende que Isaac viene para acá y **¡Maldición!** ¿Noah había querido decirle que quería matarlo? ¡Hubiera sido maravilloso si le hubiera informado si volvió a tener sus recuerdos o no! Noah dejó de hablar con él sin siquiera decirle nada sobre ello y además estaba ese **"Que Dios te bendiga"**

**"Maldita sea, ¿Qué diablos...?"**

Murmuró, bastante insatisfecho consigo mismo y con el corazón trabajando con todo su poder _¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Cometió algún otro error? ¿Había algo que ya había recordado?_ Y como no podía saber a ciencia cierta lo que era, su ansiedad creció y creció fuera de control hasta que se tornó incontrolable... Y, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso, **llevó su dedo a la boca y comenzó a masticar.**

De repente, sin embargo, se apartó de su mano y comenzó a mirar con atención a los guardias que todavía lo observaban como si no supieran que hacer para animarlo.

**"¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Váyanse ahora mismo! ¡Rápido!"**

La orden de Félix fue bastante simple y directa pero, con todas las palabras que lanzó, sus expresiones, su dedo y su cara palida, Lucca, Jack, y los otros chicos que estabas tras de él, hicieron una expresión bastante estúpida.

**¿El jefe estaba bien?**

Jack dió un paso al frente: **"¿Está seguro?"**

Solo entonces, Félix abrió todavía más sus impresionantes ojos azules y gritó:

**"¿Están los agujeros de tus oídos bloqueados? ¡Dije que todo termina aquí! Terminaron con el trabajo, ahora vayan todos juntos a la salida."**

**"No hemos limpiado nada así que, los cadáveres aún..."**

**"¿Y desde cuándo un par de cadáveres son un problema? No van a irse a ningún lado ¡Háganlo después! Isaac viene para aquí ahora mismo, ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste? ¡Así que muévete rápido y vete!"**

**"Señor..."**

**"... ¿Sabes qué? Mejor quédate tú y yo me voy. Cuando Isaac entre al edificio, dile que me fui a las Vegas y que nunca volveré. No, si Isaac no es Isaac te volverá un colador primero antes de que puedas decir algo. Tienes razón, sigamos con el plan de huir."**

**"¿Huir?"**

**"Es ingenioso, ¿Verdad?"**

No supo que decir, ni él ni los otros hombres... Es decir **¿Era ese hombre realmente Félix Felice?** Hace poco, entró sin dudarlo y tomó el control del edificio en apenas un segundo. Era increíble que la persona que había matado a todos tuviera... **Tanto miedo.** Un traficante de armas espeluznante, sombrío y cruel. Un hombre que es un funcionario de la mafia, pierde la razón cuando se trata de su Omega y se transforma en un idiota incoherente que corre para todos lados y grita **"Huyan, ¡Huyan! ¡¡Isaac viene!!"**   
Jack y Lucca lo miran con los ojos entrecerrados

**"No se tú, pero yo ya no lo quiero seguir."**

No obstante, cuando la voz de Félix sonó escaleras arriba, los hombres que habían estado en el primer asalto y observaron las cosas de las que Isaac era capaz, lloraron y gritaron y decidieron entregarse al pánico total. _Tuvieron que correr._ El nombre de Isaac da mucho, mucho miedo, por lo que la gente deja de hablar y obedecen al Alfa.

¡Noah había dicho que iba a rezar! **¡¡Y él nunca rezaba!!**

Félix, que estaba ansioso y preocupado como un joven que atraviesa un período de exámenes finales, llega con Jack y lo toma de las manos.

**"Jack... Noah me asustó."**

**"... Okay "**

**"¿Significa esto que Isaac está lo suficientemente enojado conmigo como para lanzarse de una ventana solo para venir por mi?"**

Definitivamente esto era culpa de Noah. Si su advertencia es sincera, entonces hay que hacer algo, ¿Pero qué debe hacer? **¿¡** **QUÉ** **!?**


	121. 76.1

Poco después de que todas las personas salieran del edificio como si estuvieran escapando de un fantasma, _alguien entró._

El hombre miró a su alrededor con bastante asombro. Había polvo gris sobre el espacio apenas iluminado con la luz solar del final de la tarde. Aparte de eso, **solo había un extraño silencio.** Manchas de sangre en el suelo, muebles rotos y armas desechadas. Daba miedo porque no era un escenario que hubiera esperado. No tenía ninguna idea clara sobre como había sido la brutal batalla de poder entre la mafia, pero parece que fue definitiva y cruel.   
Mientras miraba a su alrededor en el primer piso, lentamente sacó una pistola semiautomática de su cintura ...

Hay muertos.

Con muchos nervios, volvió a cruzar la habitación. Las botas negras que llevaba encima parecían pesadas a primera vista. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, no había ningún sonido en sus pasos.   
Aunque el hombre no es bajo en estatura ni en físico, miró por todos lados en la habitación sin siquiera darse cuenta de un notario. Sin embargo, cuando no pudo encontrar lo que buscaba, fue directamente a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

Fue cuando pisó el primer escalón que un olor increíble, algo que de repente irritó ligeramente la punta de su nariz, le llegó de golpe hasta meterse incluso en sus pulmones. Como se dio cuenta, levantó sus ojos y se puso en guardia en un instante. Es, _un olor que se puede distinguir aunque sea tenue_ . Un aroma que hace que su cuerpo reaccione por reflejo porque le resulta familiar. Es dulce y estimulante ... Fluye desde el segundo piso por encima de las escaleras, como si lo guiara. Entonces, cada vez que subía las escaleras una a una, el olor lo envolvía cada vez con más y más fuerza. Dulce, **muy dulce** . Un aroma que provocaba la necesidad de inhalar más, pero que si lo hace, entonces definitivamente lo va a hacer perder la cabeza.

Caminó por el pasillo del segundo piso, presionando suavemente la punta de su nariz para no obsesionarse con el aroma ... El segundo piso tampoco era muy diferente del primer piso. Hay aire lleno del olor a sangre. Cadáveres, armas y fragmentos de muebles rotos esparcidos en una forma terrible y desorganizada. Pero no parece reparar tanto en esas cosas. Solo, camina y camina, siguiendo el olor que lo tira casi hacia adelante. **Como una cuerda invisible.**  
Entonces, casi al final del pasillo, finalmente se detuvo en una pequeña puertecita de metal. Estaba cerrado, pero es deslumbrante lo espeso que huele ahora y lo intenso que fluye esa fragancia a través de cada hueco. Esta es una difícil situación para él.

Mientras chasqueaba su lengua, no dudó en agarrar la manija de la puerta y girarla hasta provocar un chirrido terrible. Lo que apareció frente a él fue una pequeña habitación. El entorno estaba desordenado, pero no tanto como lo estaba afuera. Parecía un almacén. Las herramientas de limpieza y otros artículos diversos están apilados al azar en una pared. Y en medio de eso, estaba **la persona que tanto había estado buscando ...** El hombre, sentado en una silla de madera, atado, sin moverse y sin hablar, miró lentamente hacia arriba mientras la puerta se abría casi por completo. La habitación se llenó de un olor oscuro que lo mareó y lo hizo preocuparse casi hasta la locura. Es la única feromona que puede meterse en su garganta, rondar por su nariz y hacerlo también incluso dentro de su boca. Huele más dulce que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo entero.

Inhalando profundamente, entró.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas, se escuchaba muy lejano aunque estaba a unos centímetros de él. El hombre, todavía sentado en la silla, fijamente como entraba en la habitación, lo analizó con cuidado y luego tragó saliva. Parecía herido.

Escuchó.

**"¿... Isaac?"**

Por fin, la voz quebrada, esa que lo llamaba por su nombre, le hizo sentir un intenso escalofrío subiendo por su espalda. Evidentemente se debía a su feromona ... Su cuerpo, el que ya se ha derretido, reacciona a él como lo ha hecho desde el instante mismo en que lo conoció.   
**Isaac caminó en su dirección.**


	122. 77

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para quedar de frente a las rodillas de Félix, levantó la mano y le apartó el cabello de la cara...

Fue un hombre débil. Temiendo hacerlo enojar y como si se tratara todavía de un niño pequeño, se puso a si mismo en esa extraña situación mientras arrojaba un montón de feromonas por los alrededores como si fueran migajas de pan. Isaac no tiene más remedio que dejarse llevar, aunque conoce al hombre mejor que nadie y entiende que este es solamente un truco estúpido.  
Isaac no soltó el arma que sostenía en la mano, **solo lo mira.** Era como si no lo conociera, igual a si fuera un completo extraño... Porque lo tocaba en todas direcciones mientras que Félix, todavía aparentando mucho dolor, se queda sentado en silencio y respira lento...

Isaac, que seguía mirando al hombre de arriba para abajo, extendió los dedos y envolvió su brillante cabello rubio entre ellos... Abrió los labios, despegó la lengua del paladar y lo enfrentó:

**"¿Me estuviste esperado?"**

Cuando se lo preguntó, en una voz realmente baja, Félix cerró los ojos un momento y dijo:

**"No tengo más remedio que hacer eso. Estoy atado".**

**"¿Y los otros?"**

**"No necesito a otros, vine por mi cuenta".** Él respondió con una voz realmente perezosa, volvió la cabeza y puso su boca sobre la muñeca de Isaac, que seguía bajando los dedos por su cara como si quisiera grabarse la forma de sus pómulos, _el calor de su piel_... Por eso, cuando sus labios tocaron su mano, una sensación de hormigueo se extendió terriblemente hasta hacer que temblara. **"Porque estaba confiando en que vendrías a salvarme. Desde el principio hasta ahora, he creído completamente en ti"**

**"Puede que haya venido a matarte".**

**"¿Tú? Por favor."** Con el ridículo sonido de una risa, Félix fingió estar absolutamente tranquilo y convencido de sus palabras... _Aunque la verdad es que se estaba muriendo de miedo hace solo unos minutos_. **"No eres capaz."**

Le lamió la muñeca... Y debido a que se trataba de un espacio cerrado sin sonido, se pudo escuchar perfectamente la forma en la que hacía danzar su saliva.

 **"En realidad quería dispararte".** Isaac suspira ante la emoción que siente cada vez que su lengua sube y baja por su su mano... **"Tal vez, en una pierna."**

**"¿A mí? ¿Ibas a disparar?"**

**"Si... Porque pusiste tu pene frente a ese, Omega bastante lindo. ¿Tu pene siempre fue tan fácil de levantar?"**

Isaac preguntó con bastante frialdad, mirando a Félix con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, _tal vez debido a la nueva intensidad de las feromonas._ La diferencia entre la temperatura de sus manos y la temperatura de su voz es tan notoria que es imposible saber cual es la real así que, el hombre atado abre mucho sus hermosos ojos azules y mira a Isaac. Era una cara vaga, como la de una persona que no puede creer en lo que escucha. Quizá, realmente le había sorprendido...  
Lo observa, parpadeando y parpadeando hasta que al momento siguiente curva los labios. Parecía no poder soportarlo más, **así que lo abrazó.**

**"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No estabas atado?**

**"Fingía estar atado... Para atraparte cuando fuera el momento correcto".**

**"Eso es malvado."**

**"Siempre soy malvado. No eres nuevo enfrentándote a mi".**

Entonces Félix empujó la cintura de Isaac con fuerza entre sus brazos y lo sujetó hasta lograr que terminara sentado en su regazo, con las piernas abiertas a cada lado y su pequeña cara de frente a la suya. Luego, la pistola se le resbaló de las yemas de los dedos y cayó al suelo con un sonido fuerte y seco.

**"Ah, ¿Ya dejaste caer el arma? ¿Significa que gané?"**

**"¿No crees que pueda ganarte porque no tengo un arma?"**

**"No, no lo creo".**

Félix negó suavemente con la cabeza y luego le acaricio con lentitud la espalda, _como si fuera esta parte lo que más había extrañado en todo este tiempo._ Lo abrazó con fuerza y luego lo besó en el mentón... Isaac es un gatito obediente en el regazo de Félix, con las piernas temblorosas y los brazos sobre sus hombros.  
Desde el momento en que entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta, _el calor fue aumentando gradualmente hasta que se volvió en algo que ya no soportó._

**"Tu memoria... Has vuelto perfectamente".**

**"... Sí"**

**"Entonces vamos a hablar sobre lo que pasó, mi amor. ¿Sí?"** Félix susurró, tocando bajo los ojos de Isaac con las yemas de los dedos para quitar un par de pequeñas lagrimitas. Su voz era agradablemente dulce mientras lo miraba y también, mientras sonreía. **"Quiero decir, hablar sobre tu enojo al verme poner mi pene frente a otro chico puede reforzar nuestro amor... Y además me encanta que estés celoso".**

**"¿Te encanta que casi te disparen?"**

**"¿No debería?"**

Isaac chasqueó la lengua, pensando que su esposo definitivamente era un completo lunático. Es decir, no sabía que estar celoso era algo bueno. Era absurdo y completamente estúpido, pero eso no evitó que la risa fluyera de inmediato hasta su oreja.

 **"Está bien enojarse. Está bien estar celoso. Más bien, me gusta que me celes... Eso me hace sentir irresistiblemente** **emocionado** **".**

**"... No creo que sea normal sentirse así".**

**"Es normal... En algunas circunstancias."** Lo agarró y exhaló todo el aire que tenía acumulado en los pulmones mientras volvía a abrazar la cintura de Isaac con tanta fuerza como le fue posible. Metiendo su mano bajo su camiseta para repasar los delicados huesos de su columna vertebral. **"Pero debes saber esto... No me gusta nadie más que tú, no me siento emocionado con nadie más que contigo. Si alguien que no seas tú me toca, mi pene no se moverá. Te lo prometo."**

**"... Mentiroso"**

**"En ese momento, estaba muy excitado por verte en la pantalla. Buscándome. Me volví loco por ti, armado y con esa bonita carita"**

**"Eso es un poco... Estabas secuestrado así que me parece un tanto extraño".**

Isaac frunció el ceño ante una confesión tan inesperada. No importa cuándo o dónde o la situación que estuviera viviendo _¿Realmente estaba excitado de verlo matando gente? ¿Es eso algo normal?_

**"Está bien, en realidad no sabía que se me pararía. ¿Pero que podía hacer si mi esposo estaba colocando una cara preciosa incluso cuando mataba a una persona?"**

No había nada que decir sobre Félix, hablando como si estuviera tratando con un bebé mientras hacía pucheros. ¡Es una locura! Entonces Félix abrazó la espalda de Isaac para tenerlo un poquito más cerca y, cuando su corazón se acercó lo suficiente para tocar el suyo, el calor del cuerpo aumentó diez veces más de lo que había pensado.

 **"Isaac, nunca estaré excitado por nadie más que por ti, mi perfecto Omega. El único hombre que hace que me emocione."** Con un rostro lleno de emociones contenidas, Félix sonrió brillantemente mientras sacaba sus entraños _"fetiches ocultos"._ **"Pero no volverá a suceder, lo prometo".** Y después, se disculpó con una voz terriblemente amable y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Isaac. _Como un niño sobre su camisa negra..._

Así que, mientras le frotaba la frente, su cabello dorado se movía lentamente ante sus ojos. De acá para allá. Un color brillante, suave... Isaac levantó la mano, mirándolo todavía con bastante atención y, al instante siguiente, metió un dedo entre su pelo para comenzar a jugar con él.

**"¿Lo prometes?"**

**"Sí, lo prometo".**

Al final de sus palabras, los pesados sentimientos que estaban atrapados en medio de su corazón desaparecieron a tal extremo, que un suspiro escapó inconscientemente de la punta de sus labios. Cuando lo vió con el Omega fue por un momento corto, pero sintió como si su cabeza estuviera absolutamente vacía e hirviendo. No podía pensar en nada más, ni siquiera en **Theron**. Había olvidado que estaba apuntándole con un arma y por eso terminó dejándolo fuera de combate. _¡Y es que había sido impactante en muchos sentidos!_ Porque en primer lugar, fue educado para actuar excluyendo emociones y juzgando racionalmente los movimientos del oponente por lo que nunca pensó... Que pudiera distraerse con algo como eso, por un hombre. Pero resultó ser más que suficiente. Cuando se enfrentó a algo que nunca antes había experimentando en la vida, su razonamiento se fue volando y no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. _Estaba distraído emocionalmente_. Félix era un prisionero y por supuesto no era su culpa, pero su instinto solamente gritaba que su Alfa no tenía pantalones frente a otro Omega... Y que además tenía el pene erecto.

Perdió la cabeza por Félix. Se puso celoso...

Se preguntaba si era normal tener esos sentimientos. Tenía miedo de no ser el mismo hombre de siempre y que el estar enamorado lo hubiera convertido en una persona completamente diferente y absurda. _¿Cuánta confusión tuvo que soportar en un breve momento?_ Nadie lo sabría jamás. Pero a través de las intensas emociones que nunca antes había sentido, pensó que iba a girar el cañón y lastimar a Félix así que tuvo que agarrar la empuñadura con ambas manos. _¡Fue una sensación terriblemente desagradable!_ Celos feroces hacia Félix y el miedo que tenía a volverse loco y disparar... Y esos sentimientos se mezclaron hasta que incluso le resultó difícil moverme otra vez. Ni siquiera pudo hacer un sonido. No veía, no escuchaba. Y cuando estaba parado como una estatua de piedra sin saber qué hacer, la oscuridad vino con un dolor sordo. Sintió que se inclinaba hacia el suelo y, _honestamente pensó que era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado._ Era mejor poder escapar de la tormenta de emociones que le resultaban difíciles de manejar. Era mejor si no era él quien se hacía cargo, era mejor si desaparecía, sería mejor si fuera alguien que si pudiera disparar...

Mientras le contaba todo esto en voz baja, como para hablar consigo mismo, Félix expresó un sentimiento de confusión y arrepentimiento intenso:

**"Lo siento. Todo es mi culpa. Que pasara lo de tu memoria, que fueras Kaysid..."**

**"No es tu culpa, para nada lo es. Yo debí controlarme mejor."**

**"No, lamento haberte hecho sentir así. Me gusta que estés celoso, pero de eso a hacerte sufrir... Para evitar que esto suceda en el futuro, lo haré bien la próxima vez, seré el mejor esposo de la vida, así que..."** Félix suspiró brevemente mientras enterraba los labios en su cuello. Su aliento en su piel, _se siente excepcionalmente caliente_ **"No huyas otra vez".**

Sus palabras desesperadas fluyen silenciosamente y hacen latir un poco más el corazón de Isaac.

 **"No** **huiré** **".**

**"No me olvides".**

**"Eso no sucedió porque quisiera..."**

**"Es bueno volver a tenerte".**


	123. 78

Félix puso un poco más de fuerza en sus brazos, alentándolos a sostener a Isaac todavía más firmemente.  
 **Dios** , el hombre lo hace la persona más feliz del mundo entero. Es como una pequeña poesía. Su voz dulce susurrando que se alegraba de verlo, sus ojos, sus labios, sus hermosas manos ...

**"¿Estuviste triste sin mí? Lloraste mucho?"**

Mientras Isaac bromeaba con esto, Félix, que lo sostenía como si fuera su pequeño niño hermoso, de pronto puso los hombros completamente rígidos y la cara dura:

**"Pues ... ¿Recuerdas cuándo llegaste por mi?"**

**"Sí, bueno, algunas cosas".**

**"¿Como que?"**

**"Pues recuerdo que tenías el pene ..."**

**"Wo, cariño. No hablo sobre eso."** Mientras lo escuchaba repetir las mismas palabras acusatorias y notaba como evita su mirada, una sonrisa enorme comenzó a formarse en su rostro hasta iluminarlo por completo. **"En ese momento, tú y yo comenzamos a pelear".**

Con una palabra tranquila pero decidida, Félix lo miró con las cejas completamente hacia abajo hasta ocasionar que Isaac levantara la mano y se tapara la boca con fuerza, mirándolo como si lo hubiera regañado o tal vez, _como si no se lo pudiera creer._ No fue hasta que este hombre le acarició la muñeca que soltó una exclamación impresionante parecida a un **"¡No es posible!"** Pero solo logra ocasionar que la mano que sostenía su espalda suba un poco más. Se mueve lento, como si supiera exactamente a donde tocar para calentarlo.

**"Y luego tuvo sexo ..."**

**"¿...?"**

**"¡Pero Kaysid estaba muy de acuerdo! ¡Pregúntale si no me crees!"**

**"¡¡Maldita bestia !!"**

Al las risas de Félix, tan claras y escandalosas, de alguna manera se sintió como si hubiera perdido un juego importante _¿Cómo pudo ser posible? ¿Cómo demonios podría preguntar si ...?_  
Y entonces, la fiebre se extendió por todo su rostro y cuello mientras sentía la perfección la manera tan detenida en que lo acariciaba. Su mente se llena de preguntas estúpidas y piensa ... **Solo piensa que se derretirá si no le pone un alto.**

**"Tu piel ya está roja. ¿Sabías eso? Revela lo emocionado que estás justo en este momento, incluso más que avergonzado. Que lindo. De verdad que mi esposo es muy lindo. ¿Te gusta mucho cuando te acaricio, no es así? "**

**"Espera, Félix ... Todavía tengo que decirte algo".**

**"Vale. Escucharé lo que tengas que decir".**

Félix respondió con sequedad, escuchando y mirándolo aunque estaba más concentrado en acomodar su camisa hacia un lado para dejar su pecho y hombros al descubierto.

**"Theron ..."**

Cuando escuchó ese nombre, Félix dejó de tocar su piel desnuda y dejó caer los brazos completamente a sus lados. Quizá estaba de verdad muy impactado y confundido pero eso no impedía que continuara besando justo encima de su clavícula. Después de todo, **sería un desperdicio no hacerlo.**

 **"Si te dijera que me ocupé de él antes que tú, ¿Te** **enojarías** **conmigo?"**

Isaac, que apenas pudo contener el aliento dentro de sus pulmones, preguntó con cuidado y lo funcionar como si tuviera **miedo** . Las pupilas azules se clavaron suavemente en los suyos. Luego, con los labios, deja un beso bastante sonoro en su hombros y pregunta brevemente. **"¿Fuiste tú?"**

**"Sí. Descubrí su paradero y también sus planes. Gracias a eso, mis recuerdos volvieron."**

**Fue en el hospital.** No podía dormir bien porque le estado haciendo pruebas y resonancias todo el día y entonces, antes del amanecer, _escuchó el contenido de una larga conversación._ Por casualidad, obviamente. Pero si lo piensa de nuevo, puede decir honestamente que solo era algo que se consideraba un **golpe de suerte.**

Benjamín.

Benjamín. 

**Planean ir a matar a Benjamin** . 

Hotel.

No hay muchos hombres custodiando

Félix.

Vincenzo.

Jessica

 **Benjamín** .

Nombres desconocidos deambulaban hasta llegar a sus oídos. Al otro lado de la puerta, el hombre hablando por teléfono escupió la palabra **"Matar"** tantas veces que esto se quedó grabado en su mente como espinas verdaderamente largas y duras. Su corazón se estremeció y su interior se puso patas arriba. La cabeza le comenzó a doler tanto que se levantó, corrió con fuerza y metió la cabeza en el inodoro para comenzar a vomitar. Era de madrugada y no había nada dentro de su estómago así que escupió todo su jugo gástrico y su saliva ... _Pero la sensación asquerosa sigue allí._ Sus manos, aferrándose al inodoro se sacudieron violentamente y debido a los vómitos, la energía también desapareció _¿Es por eso o es por un dolor de cabeza tan_ _crepitante_ _?_ Es ... Porque están hablando sobre matar a un niño que sus brazos, piernas y cuerpo temblaban como si tuviera demasiado miedo. Su respiración también se volvió áspera y rápida por lo que Isaac, sentado en el suelo, exhausto y palido, cerró la boca y contuvo la respiración. **Estaba** **hiperventilando** **.** El sonido del segundero del reloj en la pared estaba golpeando su oído sin sentido una y otra vez y otra vez hasta que sentí que moriría. De la cabeza a los dedos de sus pies, estaba empapado en sudor frío y los temblores comenzó a parecer más bien fuertes espasmos.

Cuando se calma un poco y levanta la cabeza ... **Recuerda la mayoría de las cosas que antes no podía.**

Todo estaba, inesperadamente claro.

Al salir de la ducha después de lavarse todo el cuerpo pegajoso, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la mancha en su nuca. Era una marca ordenada, **perfecta** . La marca creada al enlazarse con Felix hace algunos meses ...

Su esposo.

**Su Alfa.**

Isaac, de pie frente a un espejo húmedo, respiró de nuevo. Sintió más calma, más firmeza en sus pasos. Luego, abrió la puerta de la ducha y sintió, _que su rostro también había cambiado._

**"Antes de encontrar a Theron, pensé que tenía que ocuparme de eso primero".**

Las yemas de los dedos que acariciaban el cabello de Félix se volvieron temblorosas mientras hablaba de lo sucedido en el hospital. Félix, que parecía estar enojado, o como si en realidad no tuviera la energía del inicio, levantó la cabeza y preguntó **"¿Qué hiciste?"**

**"Es tu padre. Fuera como fuera, es tu padre y tenía miedo de tratarlo mal y que tú ..."**

**"¿Tú pensaste que la lesión que pudieras hacer sería comparable a lo que estuvo haciendo con nosotros hasta ahora?"**

Isaac negó con la cabeza, parecía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. **"Es porque pensé que te importaba que lo analicé una y otra vez."**

**"¿Y?"**

**"Lo dejé al último".**

Félix se rió con ganas ante la voz inocente pero increíblemente ansiosa de Isaac. Sostuvo su mejilla, lo acarició y lo besó hasta que ocasionó una dulce sensación tanto sobre su piel como sobre los labios que lo tocaron. Como saboreándolo, Felix saca la lengua y lame lentamente el contorno de sus labios antes de preguntar:

**"¿Lo mataste?"**

Fue algo contundente. Una voz que no concordaba con sus suaves acciones a su boca.

**"No. Lo mantuve vivo".**

**"Yo lo abría matado. Así no debería que volver a verlo".**

También fue una respuesta que parecía bastante común en él, pero Isaac pone las puntas de los dedos en sus labios y presiona ligeramente para que deje de hablar.

**"No lo maté, pero nunca podrás volver a verlo".**

**"..."**

**"Quiero mostrarle lo feliz que eres ahora. La manera en la que sonríes brillantemente y la manera en la que vives aunque él había deseado que estuvieras muerto. Quería mostrárselo, con muchas ganas ... Así que lo arreglé en una manera en la que le será más fácil poder hacerlo, pero sin molestar ".**

**"Yo..."**

**"¡Tu no eres malo, Félix! ¡No fue tu culpa, nada de lo que pasó! Eras un niño y eras inocente. ¡No eres responsable de lo que pasó con tu madre ni de las acciones de tu padre y no .. .! "**

**"Issac ..."**

El húmedo aliento de Félix pasó por sus dedos cuando los oprimió todavía un poco más.

**"¿Lo he dicho hoy?"**

**"¿Qué cosa?"**

**"Lo mucho que te amo".**

Los ojos de un azul profundo que se contendían por completo, temblaron con fuerza hasta provocar la ilusión de estar en las profundidades del mar así que, enfrentando a su esposo, Isaac mostró una suave sonrisa.

**"Yo, no sé ... Creo que lo escuché algún día ¿Una vez? Sí, fue una vez. Así que quiero escucharlo de nuevo".**

Los labios de los dos se tocaron por encima de sus dedos. Una vez, dos veces, y luego los labios se rozaron completamente y se abrieron para dejarlo pasar. Félix, sosteniendo firmemente la nuca de **su Isaac** , inclinó la cabeza en forma transversal y le chupó los labios como si tuviera muchísima sed.

**"Te amo, Félix. Te amo mucho. Te amo, te amo, realmente te amo."**

Una dulce confesión fluyó con un cálido aliento a través de los labios entrelazados hasta provocar que Félix gimiera en un completo estado de placer. No podía soportar más la fiebre aunque solo hubieran pasado dos días desde que lo tocó ... En realidad, sentí mucha hambre, _como si lo hubiera perdido por años._ Era lo mismo que Isaac, quién también mostraba una lujuria irresistible. Un hombre silencioso que ahora estaba tirando de su camiseta para dejarla caer al suelo. Que lo besaba y que lo lamía igual a si se hubiera transformado en alguien diferente.

Isaac, sentado en su regazo con las piernas bien abiertas, levanta la cintura para que pueda comenzar a bajarle el pantalón. Su cuerpo, por voluntad propia, se emociona cada vez que sus palmas bajaban por su vientre, en su pubis y en sus piernas así que el pene se le hincha como si le fuera a estallar ...  
En el momento en que pensaste que estaba en el límite, la mano de Félix le apretó el trasero. Lo agarró, lo extendió con un fuerte movimiento que le ocasionó soltar un grito terrible y ponerse a babear.

**"¿Qué debería hacer? Quiero meterme dentro de ti ahora mismo".**

Con su lengua lamiendo la barbilla de Isaac, quién tenía la cabeza casi colgando hacía atrás, Félix jadeó profundamente. Lo abrazó, le agarró el culo, lamió y chupó su cuello hasta que, Isaac, respirando hondo, se incorporó para sujetar su hombro y jadear:

 **"Ah, no esperes. No importa como, solo... ¡A** **aah** **,** **Félix** **!"**

Félix, borracho de deseo, se deleitó con el increíble placer que le hacía sentir que casi se estaba moviendo solo.


	124. 79

Finalmente, Isaac abrazó su cabeza mientras le chupaba salvajemente cada parte del pecho. Su mano aflojó las hebillas de sus pantalones y se bajó la cremallera mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la ropa que casi estaba completamente abajo. Luego le acarició el trasero y le frotó el agujero...

**"Está tan húmedo. Vaya, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que** **lubricabas** **así."**

Félix cerró los ojos mientras le lamía los pezones con la punta de la lengua. No había nada que pudiera hacer contra sus deseos. Quería estar adentro, tan adentro... **Tanto como para volverlo loco y hacerlo gritar.**  
Su cuerpo, que ya estaba totalmente emocionado por sentirlo, no se detuvo cuando lo mordió hasta hacer que un gemido imparable fluyera entre los labios de Isaac. 

Gritó.

Ese fue solo el comienzo.


	125. 79.1

Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que su entorno ya había cambiado por completo. Estaba en una habitación extraña. Algo espacioso, lujoso y limpio. Bastante bonito, a decir verdad.

**"Umm ..."**

En el momento en que se volteó para averiguar en donde estaba, un fuerte dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo hasta sacarle el aire de los pulmones. Una punzada en la espalda baja y en los glúteos, seguido por esa horrible pesadez en las extremidades.   
Isaac frunce el ceño, comienza a quejarse y luego siente un hormigueo impresionante corriendo hasta su cuello y su mandíbula. Ah, _se siente terrible_ . Incluso cuando gritaba y lloraba durante las otras sesiones de "sexo intenso ', no parecía ser tan extremo como lo que estaba experimentando ahora. Así que, mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado en el almacén, Isaac exhaló un largo suspiro.

**Esa maldita bestia.**

Entonces, el aire revoloteó a su alrededor cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Isaac, que levantó la mano y se cubrió los ojos un momento, se balanceó un poquito más y luego dejó caer ambos brazos a los lados. Como era de esperar, _Félix se acercaba con un vaso de agua._

**"¿Cuándo te despertaste?"**

A diferencia de él, quien aún no ha podido ni siquiera lavarse, el aspecto de su esposo es **absolutamente maravilloso.** Llevaba una bata de baño y tenía el olor del gel de baño y del jabón de flores.   
Mientras lo miraba, Isaac tomó el vaso de agua y se sentó. _Crujió_ , pero eso no quería decir que tuviera la voluntad de admitir que se sintiera terriblemente cansado. Bebió agua primero y gracias a eso, se sintió un poco más vivo y renovado. Al menos, _ya no como al inicio._

**"¿Dónde estamos?"**

**"Es un hotel".**

**"¿Cuándo llegamos?"**

**"Hace unas horas, mi amor. No te despertaste para nada".**

**"¿Me desmayé?"**

Parecía preocupado por eso, pero Félix se rió en su lugar. Su cabello aún no está seco así que la sensación de frescor que fluía de él finalmente obligó a Isaac a dejar caer sus hombros y, _dejarse llevar por la situación._

**"Supongo que fue bastante intenso".**

**"Solamente un poquito".**

**"Que horror".**

**"¿Sabes? Antes de partir para acá escuché algunas quejas de Noah que me hicieron enojar. Le llamé al abuelo para, disculparme con él."** Y decía la verdad, realmente había hecho mucho durante el tiempo en el que Isaac estuvo medio desmayado, medio dormido y sin despertar. Miró a su alrededor como una excusa. En realidad, _no tenía la energía para hablar de una manera más seria_ . **"Y te voy a decir de antemano que Benjamin, mi suegra y mi abuelo están bien y se están relajando todos juntos en la playa".**

**"¿De verdad todo está en orden?"**

**"Muy bien. Les dije que íbamos a llegar mañana".**

Ante las palabras finales, Isaac levantó los ojos en lugar de beber de su agua.

**"¿Mañana y no hoy?"**

Ayer ya era tarde cuando fue a buscar a Félix. Allí, antes de comenzar a besarlo y decirle que le amaba, el dijo **"Solo una vez".** Pero la historia de amor con la que comenzó duró hasta el anocher, amanecer, y luego lo llevó a un hotel while estaba inconsciente. Y sí, seguramente era tarde ahora pero le gustaría estar en San Diego de inmediato. _¿Es realmente bueno estar allí después de todo el desastre al que se enfrentaron?_ Isaac, que estaba midiendo el tiempo, lo miró fijamente por un momento.

**"Estamos en un hotel para relajarnos, mi vida. Porque necesitas descansar y porque yo quiero aprovechar un poco de esto para consentirte tanto como se me de la gana."**

Sin embargo, solo recibió un suspiro de respuesta.

 **"No podemos hacerlo** **".**

Como Isaac le dijo esto a Félix de inmediato, la expresión triunfante del hombre se desvaneció tan rápidamente que Isaac fingió no haberlo visto.

**"¿No tenemos que verificar que las cosas estén en orden? Hay que ver a nuestro bebé y, además tu trabajo debe cumplir apilado como una montaña en estos días".**

**"Amor, lo importante ahora eres tú. Quiero que te tomes un respiro y que te pongas a dormir ¿Al menos puedes concederme eso?"**

**"Está bien ... Entiendo el punto al que quieres llegar"**

**"Oh, pero todavía queda un problema".**

De repente, Félix juntó demasiado las cejas y chasqueó la lengua mientras tomaba el vaso vacío de Isaac y lo colocaba con fuerza en la mesa de noche. Isaac, que lo estaba mirando fijamente, también puso una expresión de desconcierto.

**"¿Un problema?"**

**"¿Quieres escuchar? Mi abuelo puso una llave de la caja fuerte con listas y materiales importantes y una copia en USB dentro del muñeco del niño. Ya sabes, el muñeco molesto que le regaló a Benjamin diciendo q** **ue estaba hecho en Italia."**

**"¿Aún no lo han encontrado?"**

**"¿Ya sabías?"**

Isaac asintió. Aunque Vincenzo, cansado y con la cara palida después de tanto buscar en el bote de basura era lo único que se le venía a la cabeza. También la manera en la que gritó para encontrar al muñeco y como parecía que podía ponerse a llorar de un momento para otro. Pero desde entonces, las cosas han pasado tan rápido que no tenía cabeza para pensar en él ... Sin embargo, si habla de esa manera entonces es obvio que todavía no lo pueden encontrar.   
Isaac chasqueó la lengua un poco.

**"Maldición".**

**"Buscó en todos lados, desde el hotel hasta la basura, pero supongo que se rindió y se fue. Todo terminó."**

**"Pero todavía queda la copia ¿No es cierto?"**

**"En realidad, fue una suerte que no se perdiera el texto en sí. Por supuesto, la llave de la caja fuerte y el archivo original se han ido así que ha sido muy molesto no poder abrir la caja para darle una leída y sentir un poco de, ya sabes, algo de calma. "**

**"¿... Le preguntaron a Benjamin directamente?"**

Félix se encogió de hombros.

**"¿Crees que ayudaría?"**

**"Voy a llamar".**

Isaac se paró realmente rápido con el único motivo de tomar su teléfono celular. De todos modos, no haría daño decirle **Hola** a su hijo y también a su mamá ...

Isaac intenta presionar el botón con la forma de un teléfono y después, piensa en Benjamin. El niño más animado del mundo ya quien le gusta un montón recibir videollamadas. Entonces, después de arreglar su cuerpo y el cabello que tenía terriblemente desordenado, presiona el botón que tiene una camarita y pone su mejor sonrisa feliz. Primero, Isaac llamó a su madre para saludar brevemente y luego le pidió que le pasara a Benjamín. Fue maravilloso escuchar la voz del niño, corriendo desde lejos mientras gritaba **"¡Papá, papá!"** Para después ver su carita redonda completamente pegada a la pantalla. _¡Es tan encantador y tan bonito!_

En el acto, Isaac apretó los labios y se rió con fuerza sin siquiera saberlo. Su corazón se sintió muy caliente e inexplicablemente lleno.

**"Benjamín, ¿Estás en casa? ¿Te portas bien?"**

**"¡Si! ¿Cuándo vienes?"**

**"Mañana mi amor. Dormiré un día más y me iré con papá Félix."**

**"¿Con papá Félix? ¿Papá Félix está allí?"**

Benjamin abrió un poco más sus enormes ojos redondos y preguntó una y otra vez hasta provocar que Félix de repente empujara su cabeza frente al teléfono y gritara:

**"¡Buuu!"**

Cuando Félix hizo eso, la risa del niño se desbordó con fuerza.

**"¡Papá! Me asustaste, papá ¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"¿Eh? ¿Papá? Papá está ... Bueno, fuí a darle de comer a las ballenas".**

**"¡** **Wooo** **! ¡Yo también quiero darle de comer a las ballenas, papá! ¿Les diste arroz?"**

**"Ujum, con carne. ¡Auch!"**

Isaac, que miró a Félix responder naturalmente sobre las _"ballenas"_ , extendió una mano y le dió una palmada en la espalda que se escuchó hasta el otro lado del mundo. El hombre no tuvo más remedio que fingir una sonrisa.

 **"Benjamin, dile a papá Isaac qué harás conmigo cuando lleguemos mañana"** .

**"¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡¡¡Jugar a la pelota !!! "**

**"¡Jugar a la pelota todo el día!"**

**"¡Si!"**

Tumbado en el regazo de Isaac, Félix tuvo una conversación con el niño durante un buen rato. Hablando del juego, de su día, de la comida y de caricaturas también. _Como si estuvieran en su pequeño mundo._  
En el pasado, solo podía ver su cara de vez en cuando, no todos los días. Estaba huyendo de su padre adoptivo, corriendo por aquí y por allá y escuchando su voz tal vez una vez al mes. Las expresiones y tono del niño ahora son tan felices que solamente quiere pasar a través de su teléfono celular para correr de inmediato y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Pero, tratando de calmar la emoción inicial, Isaac se aclaró la voz y dijo rápidamente:

**"Benjamín, te preguntaré algo mi amor ¿Vale?"**

Benjamín, quien escuchó la voz de su papá respondió, con valentía:

**"¡Pregunta cualquier cosa, papá!"**

Esta vez, pone la nariz frente a la cámara hasta que solo se ve un enorme ojo azul. Isaac sonrió, se rió y comenzó su pregunta:

**"¿Tienes el muñeco de Mickey Mouse que te dio tu abuelo?"**

**"Nop. Se ha ido".**

Y puso una expresión parecida a un puchero _¿Es porque en realidad le dolía mucho perder el muñeco que compró su abuelo?_ A Benjamin le gustaba mucho el muñeco, tal vez porque era muy especial o porque era el primer regalo italiano. Después de todo, incluso se lo llevó a disneyland y estuvo muy empeñado en intentar que nada le pasara.

**"No te preocupes, amor. Papá te conseguirá uno mucho mejor y que además esté mudo".**

El que habló ahora fue Félix, quien estaba acostado con la barbilla hundida en el muslo de Isaac. El niño asintió respondió y **"Sí"** pero aún así no puede borrar su expresión triste.

**"Me gustaba mucho porque ... Porque tenía un pantalón amarillo".**

**"... ¿Eh? ¿Pantalón amarillo?**

**"No había forma, el abuelo dijo que tenía el atuendo básico de Mickey Mouse. Pantalón rojo con dos botones blancos. Zapatos amarillos y guantes blancos."**

**"Ese tenía zapatos blancos".**

Y allí descubrieron que el abuelo le llevó dos versiones.


	126. 80

El muñeco importante de Vincenzo vestía pantalón rojo, guantes blancos y zapatos negros. El que había llevado Benjamin tenía una chaqueta y shorts amarillos. Además, el abuelo le había dicho a Félix que si mirabas con atención, podías notar que el primer Mickey mouse llevaba una cinta un poco... **Extraña** alrededor de él. No es una cinta ordinaria, es bastante brillante. Era una cinta con un gran cubo pegado en el medio. Algo que destacaba muchísimo para el muñeco de un niño. Al parecer, Vincenzo lo arregló y puso la llave y la lista en el cubo.

Vincenzo no podía alegrarse de haber perdido el muñeco equivocado porque al llegar a casa, ¡El Mickey correcto no tenía ni la cinta ni el cubo!

**"El muñeco que tu abuelo dijo que cuidaras era ese, no el del trajecito amarillo."**

**"Sí, pero ese no me gusta..."**

**"¿Dónde está la cinta y el cubo que tenía Mickey Mouse?"**

Cuando le preguntaron sobre la cinta en el muñeco, el niño movió las manos para mostrar que estaba vacío y dijo: **"No sé".** Isaac se frotó los labios y asintió. Frustrado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

**"¿Recuerdas el cubo, cariño? ¿Si lo viste?"**

En realidad, parece muy impulsivo hacer preguntas sobre esto a un niño de cuatro al que puede no interesarle mucho la apariencia de sus juguetes. Incluso si hace los cuestionamientos apropiados, tal vez todo termine siendo una perdida de tiempo al final.

**"No me gusta porque... Porque ese no es Mickey mouse."**

Pero Benjamín lanzó una respuesta inesperada así que Isaac tocó silenciosamente la pantallita para poder verlo mejor. Lo mismo sucedió con Félix, porque levantó la cabeza del muslo de Isaac.

**"Ben, ¿Qué quieres decir, amor?"**

**"¡Mickey Mouse no usa una cosa grande y brillante con una cinta! Mickey no me gusta así, por eso no lo llevé".**

Isaac se sintió un poco confundido, más que nada, porque las emociones de Benjamin estaban cambiando rápidamente a medida que crecía. Dijo firmemente que no le gustaba, que no quería la cinta de Mickey, _y luego se enojó._ Un niño con una personalidad suave, amable, bonito... Parece bastante molesto y decidido a seguir actuando así.   
Isaac, que nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera, murmuró **"Benjamin"** para intentar calmarlo, pero solo provocó que de repente el niño pareciera infinitamente triste. Sus cejas bajan y su boca hace un puchero enorme antes de ponerse a llorar.

**"** **Buaa** **... No quería... Que el abuelo se pusiera triste porque no me gusta ese muñeco entonces, entonces no le dije... Umm...** **Buaa** **"**

**"Entiendo."**

**"¡Mickey Mouse no utiliza una cinta amarilla!"**

**"Sí, sí, Mickey Mouse no llevaría nunca nada como eso. Tienes razón."**

Cuanto más hablaba, más y más triste se sentía Benjamin. Su expresión se convirtió gradualmente en una expresión de llanto puro y llegó incluso el momento en que ya ni siquiera podía hablar.

**"** **Ahhhhhhhhh** **. Le quité esa cinta y... Y cuando... Cuando llegamos a casa...** **Uuuh** **, el abuelo vio, a Mickey mouse en mi habitación y... Y me preguntó por la cinta pero yo no... Ahhhhh, no quiero que le ponga la cinta otra vez. ¡Es fea y la odio!"**

**"Ben, no llores. Amor, mírame. No llores ¿Está bien? No hiciste nada malo, estuvo bien que no llevaras ese muñeco y fue todavía más maravilloso que perdieras uno porque ahora papá no va a tener que soportar dos "** **Ecco** **Topolino" todo el tiempo. ¡Hiciste muy feliz a** **papá** **! Solo tienes que decirme donde pusiste la cinta."**

El niño estaba llorando, pero cuando escuchó la extraña imitación de Félix la risa salió por alguna razón. Tenía la cara extrañamente distorsionada para soportar las carcajadas y luego, rápidamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer otra vez.

El niño inclinó la cabeza. **"En la mochila de papá."**

Al momento siguiente, apareció una respuesta inesperada.

**"¿Mochila?"**

**"Tíralo papá ¡Tíralo porque Mickey lo odia!"**

**"Sí, papá lo tirará. ¿Pero qué mochila?"**

**"La mochila que papá lleva al trabajo. Mickey Mouse odia las cintas."**

El niño respondió inocentemente y una vez más, enfatizó lo horrendo de la cinta antes de llorar como si lo hubieran regañado otra vez. Isaac tuvo que explicar por un tiempo verdaderamente largo que el niño no había hecho nada malo mientras que Félix, **siendo Félix** , se inclinaba fuera de la cama lo suficiente como para terminar cayendo de ella con bastante fuerza.   
El colchón se sacudió y la pantalla vibró por un momento, pero Isaac fingió no darse cuenta de eso.

Félix logró tomar el intercomunicador.

**"¡Noah! ¡Joder, silencio! Revisa la mochila de Isaac ahora mismo. ¿Cómo que "** _**¿Qué es una mochila** _ **?"? La lista está en la mochila que Isaac se lleva a la florería. Benjamin nos acaba de decir. ¡Encuéntralo rápidamente y asegúrate de decirle al abuelo que no esconda nada más en los muñecos de mi hijo o yo le voy a esconder un golpe en el...! Vale, no. No le digas eso. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué le pasa al abuelo como para hacer que sus bisnietos tengan la misma costumbre de esconder cosas?"**

Mientras escuchaba a Félix hablar por teléfono, Isaac continuó consolando al niño y siendo muy, muy amable con su pequeño Benjamín.

**"Benjamin, cuando llegue a casa mañana ¿Quieres ir a comprar un nuevo muñeco de Mickey Mouse?"**

**"¡Si!"**

**"Elijamos un muñeco sin cintas feas."**

Aunque las lágrimas todavía están alrededor de sus ojitos, el rostro del niño sonriente era, definitivamente, **muy hermoso.** Incluso en situaciones complicadas como estas.

**"Papá, tengo un regalo."**

**"¿Un regalo?"**

De esta forma, Benjamín rápidamente da la vuelta al tema y corre por allí olvidándose de que lloró y se enojó hace un rato. Cada vez que hace eso, Félix se burla de él diciendo cosas como **"Que está loquito."** pero era un niño a fin de cuentas. Cambia sus emociones rápidamente y olvida los problemas para concentrarse en algo más.   
Isaac, quien estaba preocupado por como Benjamín estaba llorando y volviéndose gruñón, dijo que se lo podía dar mañana cuando llegaran todos a casa... Pero el niño quiere mostrarlo de inmediato.

Desapareció.

Viendo la pantalla en blanco, Isaac esperó pacientemente a que el niño regresara. Llama a Félix y palmea un lado de la cama para que pueda sentarse a su lado así que, cuando regresó, _Benjamin coloreó sus mejillas de rojo al ver a sus dos padres._ Juntos y esperando por él.

**"¡Papá! Este es el regalo. Lo hice yo."**

Luego sacó un papel que tenía en la manita. Grande y doblado perfectamente por la mitad: En la parte inferior, dibujó círculos con un palo irregular debajo. Eran más o menos como formas humanas así que eso quiere decir que **son dos personas.** Y debajo hay un círculo más pequeño con un cuerpo compuesto por palos similares. **Dos padres y su hijo.** Mientras Isaac entendió rápidamente la figura, Félix continuaba mirando la pantalla con los ojos pequeñitos. Luego puso la mano bajo su barbilla y miró la foto con bastante seriedad. Inclinó la cabeza.

**"¿Son flores?"**

**"¿Somos nosotros dos y Benjamin?"** Isaac respondió, golpeando el hombro de Félix para que cerrara la boca antes de que lo arruinara. **"¿Verdad?"**

Benjamin apenas asiente, con una cara muy, muy tímida.

Félix dijo: **"Oh sí. Claro. Ahora lo veo. Que tonto soy."**

Y arriba, la escritura torcida decía claramente **< Con amor, Benjamín. Tu querido Benjamin.>**

Isaac, que lee tranquilamente las palabras del niño, se sostiene la boca cuando siente como un sonido bajo fluye por su garganta sin su conocimiento. Sus ojos estaban calientes y también podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba con muchísima fuerza.   
De pronto, se le vino a la mente la imagen de las tarjetas que escribió para él y las cientos que no pudo entregarle nunca. También recuerda los últimos meses y las cartas que leyó para él sin parar.

**< Querido Benjamin>**

Todas sus tarjetas comenzaban con esa frase... _Y ahora han regresado a él de una forma hermosa e inesperada._

Isaac bajó la cabeza y apretó los ojos con fuerza así que Félix se acercó un poquito más para poder abrazarlo. Cuando hizo eso, **sus ojos se volvieron aún más calientes y no pudo evitar sollozar.**

Benjamin, sosteniendo una tarjeta grande sobre la pantalla, inclina la cabeza y pregunta **"¿Papá?"** Así que cuando sube la mirada, ve como la nariz y los ojos del niño eran grandes y llenaban toda la pantalla. Acercándose para ver porque lloraba su papá.   
Isaac se rió a carcajadas y negó con la cabeza.

**"Es muy bonito."**

**"No llores, papá."**

**"No, yo no lloro".**

**"¿De verdad?"**

**"¡Me gusta mucho, bebé! Me gusta el dibujo y me gusta lo bonito que escribiste. Gracias."**

**"¡Te lo daré mañana!"**

**"Bueno. Muchas gracias."**

**"Debes venir mañana."**

**"Por supuesto, amor."**

**"¿Puedo irme ahora?"**

El niño, que se rió con cariño, señaló la pantalla con el dedo para ver si estaba bien presionar el botón de **"Finalizar".** Isaac, que conoce al bebé al que le divierte mucho ver como la pantalla se apaga con solo tocar un botón, hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Benjamin para decir que estaba bien.

**"Nos vemos mañana, Ben. Te amamos."**

**"Yo también ¡Adiós!"**

Isaac se sentó por un momento y miró la pantalla... Parecía que todavía podía ver la imagen de su niño y sus cartas desplegadas.

**"¿Estás llorando?"**

Preguntó Félix, como bromeando desde un lado de la cama. Isaac entonces lo miró: El hombre, todavía con la cabeza húmeda y la bata de baño, lo miraba con una infinita ternura... _Con un rostro que se parecía bastante al de su pequeño Benjamin._ Él abraza el torso de su esposo y sonríe alegremente. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, las lágrimas salieron todavía más.

**"Estoy tan, tan feliz... Um... Cuando eso pasa es difícil que pueda dejar de llorar."**

**"Déjame ver".** Félix, que elevó su rostro y miró fijamente los ojos de Isaac enrojecidos por las lágrimas, se aproximó para besar su frente, su nariz y finalmente, sus labios. Chupando hasta que pudo absorber el dulce aroma que fluía a través de su boca entreabierta. **"Mi amor... Te haré tan feliz en el futuro, que seguramente llorarás mucho más."**

**"Sí..."**

Besándole suavemente, Isaac levantó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello para poder acercarlo otro poquito.

Dentro de la habitación llena de la luz del sol de la mañana, había susurros de amor desenfrenado corriendo entre los dos. Un dulce momento, una dulce familia...   
**Fue un** **instante** **cálido y feliz.**


	127. Mi nueva familia 81

A finales de octubre del año pasado, el día después de la fiesta de Halloween y a principios de noviembre, Isaac fue al hospital de San Diego con la cara completamente pálida y un esposo que no dejaba de decir que, **"No tenían que ir tan lejos por una suposición."** Sin embargo, a través de un análisis de sangre y también uno de orina, se determinó que realmente estaba esperando un bebé. **El segundo bebé.**

Cuando Vincenzo llegó a casa nuevamente, con una visa de visitante en una mano y un montón de maletas con regalos en la otra, Félix lo secuestró y lo llevó de inmediato a la biblioteca para comenzar a hablar con él. Fue solo tres meses y medio después de que todo el drama se resolviera así que Isaac parecía muy avergonzado cuando le dijo al hombre que estaba esperando otro niño y luego, tiernamente, pasó la mano por su abdomen para mostrarle una pequeña curvita que se pegaba a la ropa. Realmente era chiquita... _Pero fue suficiente para generar mucha emoción en toda la familia_. (Aunque nadie se sorprendió realmente.) Es decir ¿Estuvieron teniendo sexo todos los días y no lo embarazó? ¿No sería eso más extraño? Además, cuando fue a rescatarlo, su **RUT** y **el ciclo de calor del Omega** estallaron al mismo tiempo hasta que se quedaron atrapados en el medio durante más de un día. Después de eso, independientemente de la hora y el lugar, los excesivos actos de afecto de los dos fueron tan efusivos que incluso resultó ser un poco incómodo.

Todos en la mansión recibieron con gusto la noticia. **¡Era divertido solo de pensarlo!** Era esperado y era muy amado, en particular por Noah, quien se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo, diciendo que era importante prepararse para recibir al recién nacido. Cosas como organizar las habitaciones, comprar cunas y muebles, asistir a cursos de inducción. Así que, debido a esto, la mansión se transformó gradualmente en una atmósfera similar a una inmensa guardería. Con osos enormes en el que su esposo se hundía para descansar su vientre e intentar que su bebé se dejara de mover. **¡Y eso sin hablar de que Vincenzo enviaba ofrendas florales sin parar!** Así que, por supuesto, "la casa guardería" también era "la casa jardín." Con flores rosas y amarillas por aquí y por allá... Aunque Félix estaba insatisfecho y se quejó sin parar por estar enviando _"cosas tan inútiles"._

Por supuesto, se generaban grandes peleas entre los dos en donde además había muchísimos gritos. Las conversaciones entre "Papá e hijo" terminaban cuando el monitor de Vincenzo se rompía en varios pedacitos o el celular de Félix se derrumbaba en un rincón hasta volver la pantalla negra. Sin embargo, cuando Isaac concluyó en una palabra dura que **debía dejarlo en paz,** Félix terminó por ceder y aceptar las macetas y las coronas _¿¡Y es qué cómo podía ponerse a pelear también con su esposo embarazado!?_ ¡No tenía sentido!

La mansión tuvo que dejarse abierta durante días para que pudiera entrar el sol y luego, antes de que acabara la semana, las flores estaban tan bien cuidadas y bonitas que no se marchitaban pero los pétalos comenzaban a caer hasta hacer una enorme alfombra. Una vez, y otra vez, mes tras mes por nueve meses.


	128. 81.2

Como en los meses anteriores, desde muy temprano en la mañana la mansión de Félix estaba llena de grandes coronas, ramos y macetas que decían **¡Felicidades! ¡Es una niña!**  
Tony, que abría la puerta una y otra vez y otra vez, de pronto hizo los ojos enormes mientras miraba el desfile interminable sin comprender exactamente lo que pasaba.

El señor de la casa _(Aunque durante mucho tiempo no quería que lo llamaran así)_ y Omega que se enlazó con el señor Felice, tiene una pequeña floristería en el centro de la ciudad así que seguramente estaría muy feliz con todos estos regalos ¡Pero hay cientos y cientos! ¡Esto ya es una exageración! _¿Es que realmente desean convertir esta mansión en un jardín de flores?_ Además, también hay cajas de regalo envueltas en papeles de colores, pañales, ropa, baberos, mamilas, muchas muchas mamilas.   
Tony, que estaba mirando los regalos que llenaban la mansión sin nada particular que decir, suspiró con fuerza y se rascó la nariz.

Vincenzo Felice fue quien envió todo esto y además, parecía haberlo amenazado diciendo que **"La segunda entrega sería mucho más ligera".** Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Una pancarta de enorme tamaño con las palabras **"Bienvenido, bebé"** se colocó sin que les avisaran justo frente a la puerta principal y además ¡Había globos! globos en todas partes. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Que desorden! Así que Tony, aparentemente nervioso, puso la mano en su cabeza y sacó un pañuelo para comenzar a secar su frente llena de sudor.

 **Isaac comenzó a tener contracciones durante la madrugada** y ahora, acaba de dar a luz a su segundo bebé.   
Estaba palido como una hoja, con la mano sobre la mano del hombre que no dejaba de acariciarle el vientre mientras él decía que **estaba bien. Que podía esperar un poco más**... Pero Félix corrió al hospital fingiendo no escuchar nada de lo que decía y la pequeña criaturita nació a primera hora del día. ¡El Alfa estaba tan nervioso que perdió la cuenta de las veces que le había estado gritando a los doctores para que hicieran bien su trabajo! Pero tuvo la suerte de que tanto Isaac como el bebé estuvieran sanos y bien.

El niño que nació era en realidad, **una niña.** Una hermosa bebita que se parecía bastante a Félix.   
A menudo Isaac decía que quería una niña con la apariencia de su esposo así que, cuando finalmente la tuvo entre sus brazos y escuchó la manera tan perfecta en la que lloraba, estaba tan feliz que incluso comenzó a llorar también.

¡La familia Felice estaba de fiesta!

La noticia de que una niña había nacido sana y salva hizo que la atmósfera se sintiera agradable e increíblemente conmovedora. Benjamin ahora era un hermano mayor así que finalmente y después de estar prácticamente toda la noche en vela, había logrado caer dormido en los brazos de Jessica Parker, que en realidad también parecía increíblemente ansiosa por su hijo y su nieta. Noah, que se había vuelto más sensible últimamente, estaba tan feliz que se mostraba con la cara empapada de lágrimas y con la boca llena de sollozos desenfrenados. No solo ellos, sino también todos los que se quedaron en la mansión esperando ansiosos la noticia parecían descontrolados. _¿Está bien? ¿Nació bien? ¿Cuánto pesó? ¿Cuánto midió?_ Entonces Vincenzo entregó coronas, regalos y pancartas, lo cual fue... Honestamente aterrador. **Una anécdota que contar.**

Vincenzo habría volado de inmediato incluso si hubiera tenido muchas cosas que hacer en Italia. Quería ver al bebé y definitivamente quería hacerlo ahora... Pero volviendo al tema inicial, las enormes pancartas que rodeaban la entrada de la mansión y las flores que llenaban la casa eran un poco, **bastantes severas**. Cuando Félix lo vea, es obvio que se acercará y comenzará a arrancar las cosas o, a prenderles fuego. Algo así. Sacará la lengua con terquedad y le dirá que es demasiado tener coronas, cestas de flores, macetas y más flores y regalos regados por aquí y por allá.

Mientras miraba a su alrededor, Tony se frotó la barbilla avergonzado. Una vez que Vincenzo quiere hacer algo, no puede deshacerse de su voluntad incansable. Sí, esa es la verdad. No había nada que pudiera hacer más que dejar que Félix e Isaac regresaran y lo arreglaran por su cuenta.

En medio de esto, la única persona que no sabe nada y es muy feliz con ello, es Benjamín. El niño que corre entre las flores como si fuera un cachorro con la cara enrojecida. Incluso después de dormir durante tantas horas.

**"Benjamin, te vas a lastimar si corres así."**

**"¡No lo haré!"**

Después del desayuno, Jessica dijo que llevaría a Benjamin al hospital así que tenía que organizar su itinerario ¡ _Había muchas cosas que empacar! ¡Mucho que hacer!_ Tony dibujó las tareas de hoy en su cabeza y sonrió mientras recibía otro cargamento.   
A diferencia de su rostro, que estaba relajado, el sentía que podía vomitar de puro estrés.


	129. 82

Félix no era tan _"maldito"_ como para causar una mala impresión y no saludar a las enfermeras cada vez que entraban a su cuarto. Sin embargo, ahora está lo suficientemente ocupado mirando el pequeño artefacto que tiene enfrente como para ocuparse de algo más.   
El hombre mira y mira tanto que pone la frente arrugada, la barbilla en ángulo y los ojos bien abiertos. **Se veía terriblemente serio.** Tanto que incluso la gente está empezando a tener miedo de él.

El lugar donde dirige la mirada es a la cuna de plástico transparente que se usa comúnmente en los hospitales. Es pequeña y permite ver claramente lo que hay dentro y en que forma, incluso aunque se encuentre a la distancia... Y dentro, había nada más y nada menos que **un pequeño bebé**. Realmente es tan pequeño que le da miedo tocarlo. Tenía menos de cinco horas, con la cabecita del tamaño de su puño y un torso un poco más grande que lo anterior. Ojos cerrados. ¡Es asombroso que exista una nariz, boca y todo lo que hay en una cara ordinaria en un espacio tan reducido como lo es su cabeza! Además, a veces bosteza, se retuerce y hace gestos muy extraños que le hacen pensar si eso es normal. Parecía hacer todo lo que un bebé podía hacer, aunque fuera solo una **"cosita."**  
La cabeza del bebé está cubierta con un gorro de recién nacido, sin embargo, **un vistazo más detallado revela el cabello negro y delgado que tiene encima.** Es rizado como el de su mamá pero negro como el de su esposo.

 _Todos decían que el bebé se parecía demasiado a él._ Nariz alta, ojos grandes y labios bastante bonitos como para ser humanos. La misma línea del mentón, un lunar en la parte derecha y, aun así, Félix realmente no podía darse cuenta de alguna semejanza que compartiera con el bebé. Los médicos y enfermeras dijeron que **se parecía a ellos** así que debía ser así... Sin embargo, el hombre estaba mirando al bebé con una clara expresión de descontento: El bebé estaba dormido, con los ojos cerrados y el pecho subiendo y bajando sin parar. _¿Pero por qué hay tantas arrugas en su cara?_

**"Dios, ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, pequeña calabaza?"**

Después de mirar al bebé durante mucho tiempo, Félix hablaba consigo mismo sin saber que lo estaba haciendo.

**"A tus ojos... Cada niño parece una calabaza".**

Félix apartó la mirada.

**"¿Ya viste? Quién diría que habría tantas arrugas en la cara de un bebé."**

**"Ujum..."**

**"¿Es solo su cara o todo su cuerpo está arrugado también? Pensé que no era humano ¿Sabes lo sorprendido que estoy?"**

**"¿Te... Sorprendió?"**

**"Porque es feo."**

**"Oye, basta."**

Félix, que negó con la cabeza, levantó la mano y la acercó un poquito a la de su bebé. Como dijo, está realmente sorprendido por esto. mucho. El primer niño con el que se encontró Félix, el primero con el que convivió de verdad, **fue Benjamín.** Su Benjamín. Cuando se conocieron, el niño ya tenía tres años y después cumplió cuatro y luego cinco y siempre, de día o de noche, era encantador, suavecito y adorable. Otros niños no olían como él ni sonreían como él. Pensó que todos los niños eran así _¿Pero no era un bebé recién nacido completamente diferente de lo que pensaba?_ Una cabeza del tamaño de un puño, pequeñita.Un cuerpo diferente, ojos saltones como de rana, piel arrugada, ¡Incluso tiene mucho pelito cubriéndola! ¡Como un animal! A veces, en la TV, veía comerciales y caricaturas y, los bebés se veían suaves. _¿Por qué este bebé se ve así?_ Parece un extraterrestre. Bueno, no tanto así. Solo pensó que se veía extraño. Además, era tan pequeñita, pero el sonido de su llanto era tan fuerte que lo mareaba y le hacía doler la cabeza... Sin embargo, tan pronto como salió del cuerpo de Isaac y el hombre la abrazó contra su pecho, la niña dejó de llorar y comenzó a gemir pidiendo leche.

Era bonito, pero ser un recién nacido es feo

**"A medida que pase el tiempo, va a aumentar de peso y se va a volver más bonita... Además, es una niña muy linda para ser una bebé recién nacida."**

**"Pues..."**

**"No le digas eso... La bebé se va a poner triste".**

**"Ni siquiera puede entenderme".**

Hablando a la ligera, Félix tiró con cuidado de la fina manta que estaba sobre el cuerpo de la niña. Sí, se queja de que es como una bestia fea pero también se siente bastante confundido porque le encanta la bebé. En realidad está tan loco por ella que si alguien más le dice **"Fea."** Entonces definitivamente va a hacer correr sangre y huesos.

**"Quería que se pareciera a ti, pero el único rincón que se parece es tu cabello negro. En todo lo demás es una calabacita."**

**"Eso es... Umm."**

Cuando Isaac se quejó, Félix enarcó una ceja y luego caminó hasta llegar con él. Se arrodilló, extendió la mano...

 **"Si se hubiera parecido más a ti, estoy segura de que no dejaría de llamarle** **_"Bonita_** ** _". "Eres tan bonita como tu papá."_** **Eso estaría diciendo."**

Isaac sonrió enormemente mientras lo escuchaba murmurar y murmurar como si enserio lamentara que se pareciera a él. En realidad, es imposible quitarle los ojos de encima cuando, además de verse increíblemente apuesto, dice cosas como esas sin dejar de acariciarlo.   
_Félix comenzó a remarcarle los huesos de las mejillas_.

**"No me gusta tu carita, cariño ¿Cuándo te recuperarás completamente?"**

La cara de Isaac parecía estar bastante palida y también muy, muy hinchada. Hace un momento dió a luz y experimentó dolor durante toda la madrugada así que, aunque pensaba que era tierna, la apariencia tan cansada no le era familiar y de pronto se descubrió dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas por aquí y por allá.

Rostro hinchado, piel áspera. Vaya, _los ojos pequeños y rojos son una lastima._

**"En unos días, volveré a la normalidad si descanso mucho. Cuando fue lo de Benjamin tardé demasiado porque no tenía quien me ayudara. Creo que parecía un muerto incluso después de un mes."**

**"... Cuando diste a luz a Benjamín, ¿Hiciste todas estas cosas por tu cuenta."**

**"... Pues sí."**

**"Debe haber sido mucho más difícil".**

Los ojos azules, los que miraban atentamente a Isaac, se volvieron tan tristes que Isaac sonrió en silencio y dejó caer todo el peso de su cara entre sus manos.

 **"En ese momento ni siquiera pensé que fuera difícil porque lo único importante para mí era proteger a mi bebé. Ahora, tengo a mi esposo a mi lado".** Una voz tierna y chiquita se hunde en un suave suspiro... Las caricias que le da Félix eran dulces y relajantes así que Isaac cerró los ojos en silencio y se acomodó en la cama un poquito más. **"Pero sí, fue un gran problema y... No quiero pasar por eso otra vez".**

Los labios de Félix se pegaron a su frente, descendieron hasta su nariz y después, lentamente, se posaron sobre sus labios para besarlo muchas veces.   
Isaac exhala, abre la boca... Su corazón latía un poco más rápido en anticipación al próximo beso.

A pesar de que vivió con él durante más de un año y tuvo ya dos hijos, los besos de Félix todavía lo ponen infinitamente nervioso. _Tanto que incluso se siente como un niño besando a la persona que le gusta por primera vez._ Tan perfecto. Su calor, su aroma, sus feromonas. Sentirse... Tan querido y también tan amado por él.

**"Ah..."**

Inconscientemente respiró sobre su boca, ocasionando que los labios de Félix se contrajeran en un beso muchísimo más suave y tierno...  
Los dientes del hombre muerden la lengua de Isaac, y después se mueve despacio hacía todas direcciones. _Frotando su piel como si fueran las alas de una mariposa_. Isaac gimió y abrió la boca un poco más, y su Alfa se encargó de levantar el brazo y abrazar suavemente su hombro con la esperanza de profundizarlo el mayor tiempo posible... Sin embargo, en ese momento se escuchó un grito inmenso que ocasionó que Isaac comenzara a reír. Félix frunció el ceño y luego levantó la cabeza:

**"Vaya, es una niña que no sabe captar la atmósfera ¿Eh? Vamos a tener muchos problemas en el futuro si ahora ya es así."**

Pero reaccionó realmente rápido al llanto del bebé y de un momento para otro ya estaba de frente a su cuna. Desenvolvió la tela en la que estaba enrollada y miró primero el estado de su pañal.   
Isaac, que estaba disfrutando bastante de la escena, se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para sentir que no tenía más remedio que mirar a su esposo y ver **que tanto hacía.**

Entonces, _inmediatamente después arrojó una sonrisa burlona._

 **"Es una calabaza." "Es fea."** Pero incluso si pretendía ser un padre aterrador, la niña lloraba y se convertía en un padre encantador que quería hacer todo por su cuenta.

**"¿Hay rayas verdes en el pañal?"**

**"Eso significa que está húmedo ¿No?"**

**"Correcto."**

Félix sonrió, se frotó la barbilla y miró atentamente las piernas del bebé. Parecía difícil cambiar su pañal cuando hacía movimientos bastantes descuidados y violentos y, más aún, cuando tenía que quitar un pañal más pequeño que la palma de su mano.   
Isaac, que estaba muy atento, casi se echó a reír con tanto drama y estaba a punto de ofrecer su ayuda... **Pero Félix cambió sus pañales él mismo**. Solito... Aunque al momento siguiente parece como que la orina está goteando por sus piernas sin parar así que algo debió salir bastante mal.

**"¿Hay otra línea verde delante de su pañal?"**

**"Parece húmedo de nuevo".**

**"Um..."**

**"Tengo que cambiarla de nuevo. ¡Maldición!"**

Félix miró el pañal, con una nueva raya verde brillante, y al momento siguiente un montón de palabrotas extrañas e italianas comenzaron a flotar en todas direcciones. Pero, **en lugar de dejarse vencer por eso** , le sacó el pañal sucio y lo tiró en la cesta que tenía a su lado. Su expresión es muy trágica mientras colocaba un nuevo pañal y murmuraba las instrucciones para si mismo. _¿Y es qué quien podía pensarlo alguna vez?_ Que el comerciante de armas Félix Felice llegara un día y comenzara a cambiar pañales para bebés. _¡Y frente a él!_ Ah, _¿Es normal pensar que su mirada torpe le sienta bastante bien?_ En realidad, su corazón está latiendo con bastante fuerza solo porque es lindo y porque cuida del bebé a su extraña y rara manera.

¡Es el tipo de cosas que la mayoría de las personas que lo conocen no creerán!

Después de bastante tiempo intentando cambiar el pañal del bebé, Félix había decidido tomar un paño fino para amarrar sus bracitos en un intento desesperado por que dejara de luchar. El hombre exhala durante mucho tiempo y mira al bebé como si estuviera bastante orgulloso de lo que había conseguido lograr... **Pero el bebé solo se retorcía de nuevo y lloraba con muchas ganas.** Ya había ensuciado su pañal dos veces seguidas, así que Isaac supuso que ahora tenía hambre.

**"¿Qué solo sabes tener hambre y ganas de orinar?"**

**"Ese es el trabajo de un bebé".**

**"Porque es una bestia".**

**"Dámela..."**

Pero de nuevo, aunque Félix gimió un poco y se quejó, sacó la fórmula líquida sin pedir ayuda de nadie más que de sus manos. Puso el chupón... _Aunque para hacer todo esto también se_ _portó_ _tan torpe como cuando tuvo que cambiar los pañales._

Isaac, mirando sus movimientos uno por uno, **de repente recordó el momento en que Benjamín nació**. Era una situación completamente diferente a la de ahora, había escapado de casa de Steve y no tenía a nadie que pudiera ayudarle con absolutamente nada. Se sentía amenazado por Cole tanto como se sentía amenazado por el resto del mundo así que ni siquiera podía detenerse un minuto para pensar. Tan pronto como tuvo al bebé, lo envolvió en una manta y corrió de nuevo hasta que terminó visitando la casa de su madre. ¡Dios! Fue un momento, **tan difícil**... En realidad siempre fue así. Agotado y triste. Mirando al bebé dormido en sus brazos mientras pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer porque ni siquiera podía imaginar la idea de que sería bueno tener a alguien a su lado. Es decir, como siempre había estado solo, _creyó que ese era su estado natural..._

Así, Isaac, que había recordado lo vivido hace mucho tiempo, agarró en silencio la manta que cubría su cintura y la bajó para poder sentir su vientre vacío. Fue un movimiento inconsciente porque.. **. Sin querer había sentido lastima por las cosas que le había hecho** **pasar a su pobre Benjamin.** Por el amor que seguramente no sintió aunque lo intentó tanto. Tuvo que huir sin que nadie lo felicitara, sin doctores o enfermeras, solo él y sus manos llenas de sangre mientras sujetaba a su hijo y decía **"Lo siento".** ** _"De verdad lo siento."_**  
Pero ahora, **estaba** **Felix** **.** Estaba su madre, Noah, y estaba Vincenzo también. Y con solo pensar un instante en ellos, se sentía fuerte y también bastante en paz. Es algo muy importante para alguien que acaba de dar a luz, sus seres queridos y su familia junto a él mientras le dicen lo mucho que lo aman.

Isaac volvió a subir la manta.


	130. 83

**"Ten cuidado con su cabeza y... Exacto. Cuida que no trague aire."**

Félix sostenía un pequeño biberón con fórmula líquida para bebés recién nacidos... Demonios _¿Por qué todo lo que hace la parece tan_ _malditamente_ _encantador?_ _¿Es porque es maravilloso ver a un hombre alto y de físico grueso alimentar con leche en polvo a una niña que parece indefensa?_ Colocándola contra su pecho mientras le dice **"Abre la boquita." "Lo estás haciendo muy bien."**

**"Félix..."**

**"Dime."**

No podía recordar exactamente lo que estaba tratando de decirle, solo... _Quería llamarlo_. Llamarlo y confirmar que el hombre frente a él era realmente su Alfa. Pero Isaac estaba tan cansado que solo parpadea y se vuelve a recostar. Con la frase **"Te amo"** descansando justo al fondo de su garganta... Y entonces, de la nada se escucha el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta de la habitación del hospital. **"Tack, Tack, Tack"** hasta que el vidrio corredizo finalmente se abre con un estridente sonido de **"** **Bip** **."**   
Aunque la cortina estaba colgada a un lado y había un anuncio de **"Bebé descansando."** pegado justo en la manija, los pasos inesperados se comienzan a acercar aunque ninguno de los dos había dado su permiso.

Félix miró en esa dirección, frunciendo el ceño con algo parecido a una tremenda furia.

**"¿Quién se atreve a...?"**

**"¡¡Ya estoy aquí!! ¡Vine a ver a la nueva princesita!"**

La voz áspera de Félix quedó enterrada en el ajetreo y el bullicio que de pronto se formó en la habitación. Fue **Noah** quien entró, gritando como si en realidad fuera su propia casa en lugar de un hospital. Sus ojos brillaron maniáticamente mientras miraba a Félix y su bebé como si se los fuera a comer.

**"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"**

**"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú? ¿Crees que tener un hijo es algo de todos los días? No es así, ¡Tienes que tomar una foto! ¡¡Una prueba para la familia!!"**

**"Chico ruidoso. La niña está tratando de... ¡¡No hagas eso!!"**

Cuando Félix ve a Noah, tratando de tomar una foto de la bebé con su teléfono celular, Félix revela sus dientes y le comienza a gruñir. _Justo como si fuera un perro rabioso._ Sin embargo, Noah presionó rápidamente el botón, salió un flashazo y luego, sin que lo pudiera evitar, obtuvo una foto del hombre sosteniendo a la bebé y al final, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Félix y antes de que lograra decir algo más, se puso a su lado y tomó una foto de los tres.   
Félix se encoje de hombros pero Noah se acerca al bebé, cantando y fingiendo no conocer a Félix, quien lo está mirando como si quisiera comenzar a morderle la cabeza. Sonrió, y abrió los brazos para que se la pudiera pasar... Pero el Alfa sostiene al bebé en el aire como si fuera una banana y Noah el mono molesto que la quiere conseguir. Una actitud bastante infantil y... Molesta.

**"¿No vas a saludar a Isaac?"**

Fue cuando Félix, que mostraba sus sentimientos desagradables con su rostro gruñón y su bebé recién nacido en brazos, preguntó algo como esto que Noah, quien ya le hubiera dado una bofetada o una patada en cualquier otra situación, dijo **"¡** **Ups** **!"** Y corrió ahora hacía él.

**"¡Isaac!"**

**"Noah... Lamento haberte preocupado tanto durante la noche."**

**"Para nada ¡Muchas gracias Isaac! Realmente** **luchaste** **mucho. Tener un hijo del mismo imbécil dos veces parece muy complicado ¡Y además siempre das a luz a niños tan bonitos! Come Venere, la** **dea** **della** **bellezza** **. Repartiendo tus dones a los demás".**

Noah, que fue a la entrada solo para recojer unos paquetes y luego regresó con los brazos ocupados, puso una gran caja de pasteles en la mesa cerca de la cama en donde estaba Isaac. Luego, le agradeció y lo felicitó de nuevo.

**"Oh... Esto no era..."**

**"Isaac necesita un premio mucho más grande que pasteles. Vivir con Félix parece una gran proeza pero, hiciste un milagro al dar a la familia niños adorables, ¿Verdad?"**

**"Supongo que..."**

**"¡Así que voy a vivir con ustedes eternamente porque estoy preocupado por la educación que ese demonio pueda ofrecerles! Sí, de nada".**

Noah habla rápido, pero Félix finge no escucharlo en absoluto. Estaba tan emocionado con la niña que Isaac solamente sonrió y luego comenzó a reír ante la evidente pelea por abrazarla...   
Y así, mientras Félix y Noah luchan y gritan sin parar y la pequeña bebé comienza a gritar con fuerza, Jessica y Benjamin abren la puerta de la habitación y entran casi a la vez. De hecho, llegaron junto con Noah directamente de casa hacía el hospital. Pero en el primer piso del edificio de maternidad había un estanque hermoso y grande por lo que Benjamín, que había encontrado una tortuga en el medio, pidió ver más y alimentar a los peces hasta que el tiempo se les fue de las manos.

**"¡¡Papi!!"**


	131. 83.1

En cuanto miró a Isaac, el niño, quien abrió la puerta de la habitación del hospital con un fuerte impulso, saltó y corrió para abrazar a su papá con muchísimas ganas.  
Benjamín, que cumplió años recientemente, de repente se hizo más alto y más delgado. Cada día descubren algo nuevo de él, _ya no quiere beber leche_ y _la cara de bebé se le está quitando._ Cada vez que ve a su niño crecer y crecer hasta sacar a relucir más las características de un **Alfa** , se siento orgulloso y... Un poquito triste. Parecía que era un bebé apenas ayer y ahora siente que no va a poder tenerlo en sus brazos para siempre. Dios _¿Cuándo creció tanto?_ Todavía es chiquito, eso es verdad pero... Se siente como si estuviera viendo a un niño grande.

Isaac sintió pena por esto.

**"Papá, ¿Todavía te duele?"**

Preguntó el niño, inclinando la cabeza contra su pecho mientras él lo acariciaba una y otra vez hasta desenredarle el cabello. Parece que recuerda todas las veces que se quejó durante la madrugada así que estar sentado en la habitación de un hospital puede darle la impresión de que las cosas todavía están mal con él.

**"No, ya no duele".**

Isaac negó con la cabeza y palmeó la espalda de Benjamin tiernamente un par de veces antes de abrir un espacio para él entre las sábanas. Benjamín pareció aliviado y solo entonces comenzó a sonreír.

**"Benjamin, ¿Estabas preocupado por papá Isaac? "**

**"Ujum".**

**"Pero dijiste que viste las tortugas primero. Si estás preocupado por papá, acude primero a papá para ver si todo está bien. Es decir, ver tortugas es bonito, pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si papá tuviera dolor todavía? Antes que nada debes ver si no te necesita."**

Félix, que le había pasado el bebé a Noah y ahora estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación de Isaac y Benjamín, de repente abrió la boca y comenzó a conversar con el niño como si lo estuviera regañando por no subir de inmediato. Benjamin gritó, gimió y miró hacia arriba para comenzar a defenderse.

**"Era importante."**

**"¿Sí?"**

**"Había dos tortugas".**

**"Vaya. Dos."**

**"Sí, había dos. ¡Estaban sentadas en una roca y una nadó!"**

**"Yo pregunté si te gustaban más las tortugas que tu papá, esa no es una respuesta válida."**

Sí, él entendió la pregunta de si le gustaban más las tortugas que su padre, pero le pareció que primero debía hablar sobre las tortugas que había visto allá abajo. Félix elevó las cejas en señal de que _le tocaba a Benjamin hablar ante_ _ **la corte**_ , pero no dijo nada. Solo cinco añitos ¿Cuál es el beneficio de que lo regañe así? En la cabeza del niño, todo está tan revuelto que solo puede arrugar la frente.

**"¿Qué es una respuesta válida?"**

Luego, esta vez, toma una oración que le parece bastante extraña y pregunta mientras Félix coloca una mano bajo su barbilla: **"Una respuesta que me haga sentir satisfecho y que responda correctamente a mi pregunta."**

**"Ok."**

**"La Familia es más importante que las tortugas, Benjamin. Tienes que saberlo desde ya. Piénsalo un poquito y cuando tengas una respuesta aceptable, vienes y me la haces saber ¿** **Capisci** **?"**

**"Ujum."**

Junto a él, Noah chasqueó la lengua, murmurando cosas como **"Eso es muy exagerado."** Pero Benjamin pronto extendió los brazos hacia Félix para que lo pudiera cargar ahora a él. Olvidó la conversación y volvió a mirar a su otro padre.

**"¿Y el bebé?"**

**"El tío Noah lo está sosteniendo. ¿Te gustaría verlo?**

**"Sí."**

Isaac, que había estado bastante atento a su conversación sobre **tortugas** y **familia** , respondió con una sonrisa y alentó al niño a ir para allá... Noah entonces se inclinó ante Benjamin mientras dejaba que el bebé se acunara suavemente contra su pecho y, se lo mostró:

**"Es tu nueva hermanita, Benjamin. ¿No es bonita?"**

**"** **Wooow** **. Es muy chiquita ¿Verdad que sí, papá?".**

Benjamin miró al bebé con los ojos increíblemente abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Parecía tan emocionado que hizo que el pecho de Isaac se sintiera caliente y lleno... **Son hermanos que se enfrentan por primera vez.** Familia, como había dicho Félix. ¡Y no importa que la niña esté tan cansada como para dormir sin levantarse! Incluso aunque sea el primer encuentro. La primera reunión de los niños que vivirán como hermanos por toda su vida. Además, _¿Es porque su niño está al lado de su recién nacido que tiene tantas ganas de llorar?_ Tan lindo, inteligente y grande. Todo un hermano mayor, mirando al bebé con ese brillo salvaje que también tiene su padre la mayor parte del tiempo.

_Sus dos primeros hijos._

Fue en el momento en que estaba mirando a los niños que una voz pequeñita y suave le llegó desde la derecha:

**"¿Cómo te sientes, amor? ¿Estás bien?"**

De repente, Isaac levantó los ojos y miró esta vez a **Jessica Parker**. Parecía ansiosa y preocupada así que corrió con él de inmediato en lugar de ir con la bebé. Se sentó en la cama y extendió las manos para tomar las suyas y comenzar a frotarselas de arriba para abajo. Luego, sin importarle el ambiente, revisó incluso el estado de su cara y le pasó una botella de agua también.

**"Estoy muerto."**

**"Debe haber sido difícil para ti, esperaste toda la noche y también la madrugada.. Pero me alegra tanto que tú y tu bebé estén a** **salvo** **y bien".**

**"No tenías que preocuparte tanto ¿Dormiste?"**

**"¿Cómo iba a dormir, amor? Esperé hasta que llegaron las noticias... Pero entonces estaba tan emocionada que no pude dormir tampoco. Todavía estoy feliz y aliviada de que estés sano y de que me dieras una nieta perfecta y bonita como ella."**

El bebé estaba dormido igual a si se hubiera desmayado... Aunque el ruido es fuerte y Benjamin habla con Félix tan alto como si tuvieran un altavoz. Noah le limpiaba suavemente la leche en polvo que fluía por sus labios con una toallita húmeda y el niño brincaba a su alrededor sin un solo signo de aburrimiento, como si fuera una maravilla o una escena muy feliz.

 **"Recuerdo... Cuando viniste por primera vez a mí. Sosteniendo a un bebé de menos de dos meses con fuerza aunque tenías los dedos temblorosos. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo mal que estaba tu cara".** Jessica, mirándolo, de repente sacó a relucir el tema del pasado. **"Sufriste muchísimo... Pero siempre has logrado mirar más allá de todo eso."**

Isaac sonrió, pero su mandíbula había comenzado a temblar mientras la escuchaba. Ella es su madre a fin de cuentas, y se preocupa primero por su hijo y por su felicidad. Recuerda los momentos difíciles que enfrentó en todo este camino y trata de estar para él así como Isaac intenta estarlo para el suyo.   
Isaac, sintiéndose avergonzado por llorar, le apretó las manos un momento aunque ella las subió para poder ponerlas justo sobre sus mejillas.

**"Es completamente diferente ahora, ¿Verdad?"**

**"Sí..."**

**"Te ves tan contento... Te ves feliz, así que ahora mi corazón está relajado y en paz".**

Pero eso solo ocasionó que las lágrimas bajaran con tanta fuerza que casi sintió que ya no podía respirar.

**"Sí... Estoy feliz, mamá. Estoy realmente feliz."**

Ante la respuesta de Isaac, Jessica sonrió con bastantes ganas. Incluso tal vez, las lágrimas de su hijo la habían contagiado a ella también...  
Si un hijo es feliz, _una madre es feliz también._

**"Yo también lo soy, bebé. Lo seré siempre que tú lo seas."**

**"Gracias... Um ¿Puedes... Seguirme ayudando incluso aunque parezca feliz?"**

**"No tienes que pedirlo."**

Jessica de repente abrazó a su hijo y dejó que llorara contra su hombro tanto como quisiera. Le acarició la espalda suavemente y escuchó sus sollozos hasta que después se volvieron pequeños **"** **hipos** **."** Si no hubo una madre que lo abrazara antes, ahora sus manos estaban allí para sostenerlo. Si no hubo una madre que lo cuidara en el parto, ahora ella se iba a quedar hasta que pensara que era suficiente.

**"Mi niño es tan valiente."**

Isaac, capturando la gratitud y los sentimientos abrumadores por su madre, la sostuvo afectuosamente hasta que se sintió menos fatigado que al inicio y finalmente, se relajó.

El nacimiento de una nueva familia, también es el nacimiento de una nueva felicidad.


	132. 84

Fue por el tiempo en que Isaac finalmente se había quedado dormido, que de repente sonó el teléfono celular de Noah. El hombre, que estaba consciente de que un ruido como ese podía ser molesto para un bebé recién nacido tan chiquito como el que tenía entre los brazos, tomó el teléfono casi por reflejo y contestó. Aunque al momento siguiente mostró su espalda recta.

**"¡Abuelo!"**

La palabra que salió de su boca hizo que toda la familia se quedara completamente rígida en la habitación del hospital... Solo había una persona en el mundo a la que Noah llamaba abuelo. Solo, **a Vincenzo Felice.**

**"No, no se me olvidó. Estaba tratando de contactarte hace un momento. Bueno, ¡Oh maravilloso! La bebé es tan linda, deberías venir para... Está bien. Sí Sí. ¡Claro, por supuesto! ¡Muy bonita! Nuestro Benjamín también es bonito, por supuesto. Pero la princesa es demasiado bonita... ¿Videollamada? Ahora mismo, espera un minuto".**

De hecho, Vincenzo le había dicho que lo contactara tan pronto como fuera al hospital, _pero había tenido miedo de hacerlo._ Finalmente, Vincenzo, que no podía esperar ni un minuto más, llamó primero y Noah no tuvo más remedio que acceder ante todas sus peticiones. Luego, mirando hacia la derecha y nuevamente para la izquierda, se encogió de hombros de nuevo y miró atentamente al **"Nuevo papá".**

**"Oye, el abuelo quiere hacer una videollamada."**

Había una ligera tensión en su rostro cuando le habló a Félix. _Él no dijo nada._ Siempre que Vincenzo y Félix hacían una videollamada, gritaban y peleaban entre si como si fueran animales en un circo. Luego se enojan y terminan rompiendo algo. Especialmente cuando se trata de un tema que tenga que ver con los niños.  
Vincenzo Felice es un conocido ejecutivo de la mafia así que siempre actuaba como tal. Cuando se encontraba con Félix parecía que podía trabajar bien a su lado, pero... Cuando es por teléfono... Solo gritan y pelean y gritan otra vez y, _eso es todo_. Tal vez porque liberan las frustraciones que no pueden resolver cuando se tienen de frente ¿Quién sabe? Ahora las ganas que tiene Vincenzo por ver a la niña son intensas y por supuesto que ellos saben eso.

Noah le pidió a Vincenzo que esperara un rato, luego cambió inmediatamente a una videollamada y se conectó.

**"Okay, ya está."**

_El rostro de Vincenzo entonces aparece en la pantalla._ Parece gruñón y terriblemente imponente, como de costumbre.

**< Escuché que ya nació el nuevo bebé, hijo mío. Felicitaciones. Trabajaste duro. Tener contracciones parece difícil.>**

Y allí descubrieron que quien fue llamado **"Hijo mío"** había sido **Isaac** y no **Félix**. Él, apenas despierto y sentado en la cama, parecía más confundido por el título extraño que por cualquier otra cosa que ocurriera a su alrededor.  
Se rió:

**"Gracias, abuelo".**

**< Ahora que he visto a mi bisnieto y a mi bisnieta, no tengo nada más que desear. Estaría bien para mí aunque muriera mañana. Creo que puedo cerrar los ojos e irme al cielo con todos los angeles y nuestro señor Jesucristo y...> **

**"¡Ya, por favor!"**

Félix y Noah abuchearon al mismo tiempo a Vincenzo, quien parecía estar redactando algo parecido a un testamento. Frunció el ceño, pero afortunadamente no levantó la voz ni se enojó, solo fingió no oír las críticas de sus dos nietos.

**< Espero con ansias ver a los niños de frente. Incluso si ** **Félix** **hace algo estúpido y me hace enojar, ten por seguro que yo llegaré. > **

**"Sí, no se preocupe por eso".**

**< Ya me diste dos nietos, eres el único en quien puedo confiar. Me alegra tenerte, la única cabeza en la que existe la cordura teniendo a estos, ** _**nietos inútiles** _ **aquí. >**

Félix, que estaba sentado junto a su esposo, arrugó la frente ante sus extraños **"Chismes de suegro."** Se paró y se acercó para intentar detenerlo. _Parecía que hasta ahora había estado muy empeñado en fingir que no lo podía escuchar._

**"Bueno, entonces nosotros..."**

**< Oh, por cierto, dejé un par de regalos en casa porque no me dejaron enviar las flores al hospital.>**

**"¿Flores?"**

Isaac abrió mucho los ojos ante las palabras **"flores"** y **"regalos".** Noah, que estaba sujetando el celular, sacudió la cabeza ante lo que había dicho y habló:

**"No es difícil enviar flores al hospital, es difícil enviar MIL flores al hospital, abuelo".**

Félix pareció soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones en menos de un segundo:

 **"No puede ser, ¿Enviaste flores de nuevo? ¿En serio?"** Cuando Vincenzo escuchó la noticia del embarazo, casi creo un jardín inmenso dentro de la casa así que definitivamente ya había tenido bastante de eso por una eternidad. **"Abuelo, sé que quieres felicitarnos pero, por favor no conviertas la casa de otra persona en un bosque. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?"**

**< ¿Dice tu nombre o qué? ¡Se lo envié al nuevo bebé!> **

**"Ya, no son para mí."**

**< No.>**

**"Pero las mandaste a la casa en la que vivo."**

**< Bueno, eso es diferente.>**

**"¡Te lo dije la última vez! Está bien, de acuerdo, quieres felicitar, deseas enviar un regalo. Hazlo ¡Pero entonces manda dinero! ¡Dinero! ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con las flores? Nos quitan espacio, hacen basura y se secan con el tiempo. Ya tenemos demasiado con las flores y macetas de la tienda de Isaac".**

**< ¡Ay Dios, solamente cállate!>**

Cuando Félix expresó sus sentimientos desagradables y habló, Vincenzo finalmente comenzó a pelear con él. Abrió la boca, alzó la voz y su mano se levantó involuntariamente. **Pero entonces volteó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Jessica y Benjamin también estaba alrededor** así que, muy a su pesar, se forzó a carraspear la garganta y poner una sonrisa.

 **< Me disculpo. Mi hijo es un tipo que no tiene mucha idea del** _**romance**_ **, eso es todo. Es un monstruo que solo conoce el dinero, típico de él. >**

**"¿Perdón?"**

**< Además** **¿Crees que solo envié flores para la bebé? ¡Hay muchas otras cosas! > **

**"Bueno, está bien. Gracias por las flores, el agua, la tierra y todo lo demás ¿Estás feliz?"**

Sin embargo Vincenzo ahora estaba muy ocupado saludando a Jessica como para pensar en algo más así que, fue solo después de una **VERDADERAMENTE LARGA** conversación con un **TERRIBLEMENTE LARGO** y afectuoso saludo a Benjamin, que finalmente pidió ver a su bisnieta.

La bebé estaba dormida como si fuera una piedra por lo que, aunque se despertó por el sonido de la guerra nerviosa entre Vincenzo y Félix, decidió darse la vuelta de nuevo y volver a ponerse a soñar... Vincenzo ve al bebé dormido sobre la tela que Félix tiene entre las manos e, inmediatamente después de eso, se pone tan feliz que las pestañas se le llenan de bastantes lagrimitas. Saca un pañuelo y se limpia los ojos al igual que la nariz.

**"Se que te decepcionó no poder ver cuando nació Benjamin... Pero ahora puedes estar con la princesa".**

Noah, que estaba sujetando el teléfono celular, dijo todo esto con una sonrisa enorme. Él ya había escuchado lo triste que estaba por no poder ver a Benjamin desde que era un bebé así que seguramente consideraría esto un gran logro.

**< Es hermosa... ¿Ya eligieron un nombre?>**

Vincenzo, que había estado mirando al bebé durante todo este tiempo, **en realidad hizo una gran pregunta.** Hubo silencio entre todos los presentes y sucedió al mismo tiempo en que los ojos de Noah y Jessica se habían enfocado en Isaac. Lo había olvidado hasta ahora, pero cuando pensó en ello, _se dió cuenta de que no tenía uno._   
Isaac suspiró brevemente, frotándose las mejillas una y otra vez de arriba para abajo.

**"No lo he decidido todavía".**

**< ¿Todavía no? ¿Por qué?>**

Ante la simple respuesta de Isaac, Vincenzo le preguntó sin ocultar su enorme asombro. Jessica y Noah también parecen opinar lo mismo así que Félix solo se levantó de hombros.

**"Tengo que... Registrarla antes de salir del hospital así que, hay que tomar una decisión ahora. Aunque en realidad no tengo un nombre justo ahora. ¡Ni siquiera sé de un nombre que suene bonito!"**

**< ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Entonces que hiciste en estos meses?>**

**"Honestamente, estaba más preocupado en no vomitar."**

Entonces a Isaac se le ocurrió una idea... Es decir, es algo extraño pero no cree que sea malo. Solo tiene que preguntarle a las personas que están allí sobre un nombre que les parezca significativo y bonito y así, decidirían todos juntos algo y estarán felices por igual. A Félix no le importa y Vincenzo dijo que estaba bien.

**"Todos deben decir un nombre y... Solo vamos a votar por el que nos agrade más."**

**"¿Puedo decir un nombre para el bebé, papá?"**

El primero en mostrar interés fue, por supuesto, _su pequeño Benjamín._ Cuando salió el tema, el niño fue el único en levantar la cabeza, caminar hacia él y tomarlo del brazo. Incluso parece que sus ojos azules están brillando como nunca.

**"¿Ya pensaste en algo, amor? ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara tu hermanita?"**

**"Tony Stark".**

**"... Ah, bueno."**

Siguiendo a **Mickey Mouse, Tony Stark** era su personaje favorito. ¡El vengador más poderoso de todos los tiempos! La risa estalla por aquí y por allá ante la respuesta tan infantil.

**"Bueno, Benjamín. Tony Stark es un nombre masculino. El bebé es una niña así que tenemos que darle un nombre que se adapte bien a ella."**

Isaac respondió con seriedad, pero había presionado su puño en la esquina de su boca para no comenzar a reír también. Benjamin parecía un poco decepcionado, pero igual hizo una segunda propuesta.

" **Peter Parker."**

**"Ese también es de hombre."**

**"¿Qué hay de Capitán América?"**

**"Ese no es un nombre, bueno sí... Pero es** **el** **de un personaje".**

Benjamin, que había estado nombrando a varios héroes de Marvel, terminó haciendo un enorme puchero con la boca _¿Por qué su hermano no podía tener un nombre genial? ¿Está mal querer que sea un héroe?_

**"Benjamin, bebé, es una niña. Así que dame un nombre que no sea de niño. Si la próxima vez tu hermanito resulta ser un niño, entonces te prometo que le voy a poner Tony o Steve ¿De acuerdo?"**

**"¿Mi hermanito? ¿Cuándo? ¿Puedes darme un hermano ahora?"**

Luego, como si estuviera emocionado de nuevo, Benjamín simplemente se acercó un poco más a él y colocó la orejita sobre el vientre de Isaac, **esperando a su nuevo hermano menor.**

 **"Oh, no... Yo no quería decir..."** Isaac rápidamente se metió en problemas así que ya no sabía que decir _¡Solamente quería consolarlo, no prometerle al niño un hermano hombre!_ **"No, eso es..."**

**"El próximo año te daré un hermano."**

Félix, que estaba junto a Isaac, respondió con mucha seriedad así que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él.

El hombre solo elevó las cejas:

**"¿Qué me ven? Ya le hice dos ¿O no?"**

**"¿Eres un perro o qué? ¿Quieres tener un tercero niño el año que viene? ¿Sin pensar en el cuerpo de Isaac?"**

**"A él le encantaría tener otro hijo mío, solamente pregúntale. Me lo dijo antes de que llegaran".**

**"Vaya, estúpido Isaac hijo de puta, y yo que estaba teniendo compasión por ti porque ayer estabas gritando que te dolía un montón. Seguro puedes pelear mientras das a luz ¿Eh? ¿Eh? En ese caso, ¡Levanta los puños y pelea contra mi!"**

Noah golpeó a Isaac en el hombro, _ni siquiera lo hizo fuerte,_ pero los ojos de Félix se han vuelto feroces en un instante. Solo estaba mirando a Noah como diciendo **"Discúlpate".** Pero Isaac, que en realidad siempre hablaba así con él, solo comenzó a reír con bastante fuerza. _¿Ya qué más da?_ De todos modos, la cara de Benjamin es un poco más brillante ahora que le han prometido que cuando nazca un varón, entonces definitivamente utilizarán un nombre de héroe.

**"Ya, hay que ponernos serios."**

Después de eso, _se derramaron varios nombres hacía Isaac._ Vincenzo aventó nombres italianos, Noah enumeró nombres inusuales y unisex y Jessica, solo recomendó un nombre de niña común, algo sencillo. De todos modos, se sintió como si hubieran nombrado todos los nombres de chicas del mundo y que, incluso si los repasó con cuidado, igual no hubiera uno solo que realmente le gustara. ¡Todos los miembros de la familia pensaron en el nombre del bebé pero al final no pudo decidirse en lo más mínimo! Además el bebé comenzó a llorar porque tenía mucha hambre así que **¿Qué tipo de discusión pueden tener cuando todos parecen tan "embobados" viendo a** **Félix** **agitar diligentemente una fórmula líquida mientras la acomodaba contra su pecho?** Imposible.

Aunque lamentaban no poder decidir el nombre, la familia no tuvo más remedio que irse para darles un poco de privacidad. Incluso Vincenzo también había colgado, aunque claro, _no sin antes pedir que lo_ _notificaran_ _cuando se decidiera_.


	133. 84.1

Cuando Benjamin, Jessica y Noah regresaron a casa, la espaciosa habitación del hospital se sintió absolutamente vacía y en paz. El ruido había desaparecido de inmediato y la luz comenzó a parecer tan tenue que, de un momento para otro, _Félix se sintió tan cómodo que incluso tuvo sueño._

Estaba sentado en una silla, calmando y alimentando a un bebé que gemía y que chupaba de la mamila haciendo un sonido de succión impresionantemente fuerte. Luego, con el bebé contra su pecho, **Félix comenzó a cantar.** Era un sonido pequeño que no coincidía en absoluto con su cara o con la forma de sus brazos así que, Isaac, prestando absoluta atención a su entonación y a la letra, se rió en silencio y solo lo observó: Arrullando y alimentando al bebé con leche en polvo como si llevara años haciendo esto aunque era el primer día. _Un momento tranquilo y pacífico con su esposo y con su recién nacida_. Casi como si estuvieran en una pintura, así de hermoso. También pensó que podría considerarse un momento perfecto aunque su cuerpo todavía se sintiera entumecido y cansado hasta morir.

**"Tenemos que nombrar a nuestra bebé".**

Félix abrió su discurso como si pensara que Isaac podría olvidarlo si no se lo recordaba.

**"Sí."**

Pero pronto, mirando al bebé que chupaba ansiosamente el chupón del biberón de leche sin abrir los ojos, Félix simplemente se quedó en silencio otra vez. Parece que tampoco se le ocurren muchas opciones que ofrecerle o que tan solo está pensando con atención mientras se ocupa de la niña... Aun así, el problema está allí y tienen que resolverlo antes de que le den el alta.

Después de quitarle el biberón al bebé, Félix la acomodó para que quedara descansando sobre su hombro y después, la apoyó y comenzó a palmearle la espaldita. Curiosamente, cada vez que la mano de Félix golpea el bulto que forma el cuerpo de su niña, el tamaño de su palma cubre todo su torso y parte de sus piernas así que pueden llegar a pensar que es un tanto tosco o rudo aunque en general, es amable y muy, muy lindo. Y así, un poco después, la bebé se contrae y vomita un pequeño suspiro que provoca que Félix comience a reír como si escucharla eructar fuera lo más lindo del mundo. Pronto la acomodó entre sus brazos otra vez y volvió a hacer un montón de cosas extrañas solamente para lograr dejarla en la cuna: Es torpe y parece tener miedo, pero hace cosas que ni siquiera podía imaginar. La cambia, la alimenta, la arrulla, prácticamente está pegada a ella todo el tiempo así que no puede apartar los ojos de allí... **Porque el hombre se ve más genial que nunca antes y quiere recordarlo para siempre**

Félix, un padre que es más maravilloso que nadie en el mundo.

Miró y miró a su Alfa como si estuviera intentando grabarselo en la córnea y entonces, _de pronto notó que Félix se había quedado dormido también._ Tiene la cabeza contra su hombro y los brazos casi derritiéndose a los lados, incluso parece que ya ha comenzado a roncar. **Pobrecito**. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, ni en la madrugada y ahora que incluso es tarde, a estado cuidando a Isaac y al bebé con tantas ganas que ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntarle si **estaba bien.** Pero ahora, supone que no pudo aguantarse. ¡ _Y es que da la impresión de que puede caer al suelo si no lo quita de allí!_ Isaac, que puso una sonrisa enorme y se rió, esta vez se incorporó un poco para rectificar el estado del bebé acostado en el medio. La niña, en una cuna de plástico transparente, también dormía sin mayor dificultad. Es tranquila y chiquita, no es más grande que el muñeco Mickey Mouse de Benjamin y pues sí, tiene la carita arrugada y cubierta de mucho pelito _¡Pero eso no quiere decir que parezca una bestia!_

Isaac se levantó lentamente de la cama y luego se acercó hasta la pared para poder mirar fuera de la gran ventana con cortinas de osito. Del otro lado, había una vista maravillosa del sol, de las palmeras y de los edificios de lujo. El hospital estaba cerca de la playa por lo que era un espectáculo precioso ver el mar debajo de las nubes. Una bruma azul que se extiende hasta donde llega la vista, como todo en **San Diego, California**

Jadeó.

**"California."**

Isaac murmuró inconscientemente y miró al bebé de nuevo. Refrescate, bonito. La tierra que le hizo encontrar todas las maravillas de las que puede gozar ahora. **California, San Diego**. Si no hubiera venido hasta aquí, si no se hubiera arriesgado, no podría haber visto una vez más a Félix. No se hubiese enamorado otra vez, ni amado otra vez, ni hubiera sido libre o hubiera experimentado un momento tan divino como este.

**"Callie".**

En el momento en que murmuró esto con una voz realmente bajita, el bebé, que había estado durmiendo muy bien hasta el momento, _solo se retorció._ Como si estuviera respondiendo a la llamada de Isaac.

**"¿Te gusta ese nombre?"**

Y aunque el bebé obviamente no pudo responderle, si había logrado que se retorciera de nuevo hasta ocasionar que Isaac comenzara a reír.

 **"Callie"** (Que suena como Cali) no era un nombre exactamente peculiar. En realidad está entre los nombres que se usan mucho en los Estados Unidos, independientemente de si eres un hombre o una mujer. Debe haber muchos y muchas Callies y debe haber cientos de significados para esto... Pero Isaac quiere ponerle Callie porque para él, **su significado es California**.   
En realidad también pensó en ponerle **"Diego"** por San Diego y analizandolo bien puede ser mucho más significativo que **Callie...** Pero no puede haber peleado con Benjamin por su idea de ponerle **Tony** y de pronto ir y nombrar a la niña un nombre masculino español, como **Diego**.

 **"San Diego"** viene de la palabra _Sant_ o _Sanctus_ , cuyo origen es **"Santiago"** pero que se convierte en una palabra que quiere decir más bien **"Santo"** como el río _"Sant Jame" o "Sant José"_... Y ya que no puede ponerle ninguno de esos nombres a la niña, el segundo hijo de Félix e Isaac Felice se llamará simplemente **Callie**.  
Era un nombre y un significado un tanto ridículos, pero sin embargo, nadie lo cuestionó o se negó a él.

La bebé era blanca como el sol sobre la calles y sus ojos eran como el mar azul desbordante. Ella era definitivamente hermosa como California. **Una niña brillante y apasionada como su nombre.**


	134. 85

Félix miró a Isaac con los ojos entrecerrados.

**"¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he sido paciente hasta ahora?"**

**"Ah..."**

**"Sé que tú llevabas la cuenta tanto como yo, no dirás algo tonto como que no lo sabes, ¿Verdad?"**

Isaac estaba en problemas debido a su feroz pregunta. De hecho, tenía razón, lo sabía muy bien... **Fue el año pasado:** Isaac había ido directamente al hospital el día después de Halloween. No estaba del todo seguro de su condición así que le mandaron a realizar un análisis de sangre y de orina y como resultado, _se determinó que estaba esperando un bebé_. Isaac no pudo asimilarlo por un tiempo, como un hombre golpeado por un rayo. Es decir, ¿Estaba embarazado? **¿Embarazado de verdad?** Era cierto que la última vez el RUT de Félix y su ciclo de calor estallaron juntos. Estaba enamorado del hombre y mezclaron sus cuerpos sin parar hasta que se hizo de noche y luego de noche otra vez. _¿No estaban literalmente enredado como animales_? ¡Ni siquiera utilizaron anticonceptivos, por Dios! Se suponía que la mayoría de los omegas tienen una oportunidad del **99,9** % de quedar en embarazo, eso era claro. Pero era un **Omega recesivo.** Eso significaba que a pesar de que era un Omega, podía considerarse hermano de los Beta y por consiguiente, _bastante irregular._  
Fue cuando conoció a Félix por primera vez, hace cinco años y medio que se dió cuenta de lo fértil que era con él. _¡Esa vez fue solo una noche y ya lo había dejado con un bebé en el vientre!_

Durante esta nueva etapa de su vida se habían mezclado durante mucho tiempo, días y noches, condón una vez pero luego una semana entera sin utilizarlo... **Y al final todo continuó sin ningún cambio.** En realidad, siempre decían que querían tener un segundo bebé. **"Oye, intentemos hoy." "Hey ¿No sería genial tener una niña?"** Pero, no se dio otra oportunidad. Había llegado a pensar que había algo malo con él y luego, en una consulta con el doctor le dijeron que en realidad había tenido **suerte**. El solo hecho de saber que había sido un milagro dar a luz a Benjamín fue un gran impacto para él. Un Omega recesivo necesita más cuidados así que _¿Eso quiere decir que no podrá tener un segundo?_ No lo decía, pero era un problema en el que estaba pensando constantemente.

Cuando dijo que estaba embarazado, su familia y las personas a su alrededor, los que escucharon la noticia, estaban alborotados por la alegría así que las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. ¡Noches y noches de fiesta! Pero la cabeza de Isaac estaba en blanco. **No lo podía creer**. Algo parecido a lo que pasó con Benjamin, aunque esta vez ni siquiera podía sentir el realismo. Estiró la mano y acarició su vientre plano. 

Un segundo bebé.

Pero poco después, _las náuseas matutinas_ comenzaron a ser una cosa sería y, quisiera o no, tenía que admitir que ciertamente lo estaba. Podía sentirlo. Lo había olvidado porque pasó un tiempo considerable desde que había dado a luz a Benjamín pero, era un hecho que los síntomas eran exactamente los mismos.  
 **Isaac era una persona que sufría graves náuseas matutinas**. Hay un dicho que dice que en el segundo embarazo las náuseas son muy diferentes y que disfrutas del momento un poco más. Pero desafortunadamente, incluso en su segunda vez, tuvo que sufrir náuseas horribles y absolutamente cansadas y molestas. Cuando se encontraba en la mesa, de pronto se sostenía la boca y se curvaba en su lugar. Cuando estaba con Benjamin, de pronto se sostenía la boca y se quedaba quieto en su lugar. Isaac no soportaba el olor de la comida, ni el olor del perfume o a veces ni siquiera soportaba el suyo.

Félix tampoco se sentía bien con todo esto.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Isaac demostró que las náuseas no mejoraban sino que empeoraban gradualmente. Y, aunque estaba en embarazo, perdió tanto peso que tuvo que estar en el hospital casi demasiado frecuentemente para que le administraran un suero. Noah a menudo bromeaba sobre esto diciendo que la culpa de todos sus males era definitivamente Félix y que estaría bien cuando se tomara unas vacaciones lejos de él... Aunque la verdad, **desde los inicios de todo este problema él demostró ser un padre y un esposo absolutamente maravilloso**. Sin embargo, aunque dijo que sufría por un síntoma levemente similar al de las náuseas matutinas de Isaac, la mayor molestia, el problema que estaba en la cúspide de la pirámide y podía poner en riesgo su relación matrimonial, _era que no podían tener relaciones sexuales._

Antes de ir al consultorio del médico para recibir la confirmación, Isaac dijo que iban a dejar de lado las relaciones sexuales y bueno, _sus palabras se estaban haciendo realidad con bastante fidelidad._

Los **Omega recesivos** tienen un riesgo realmente elevado de sufrir un aborto espontáneo. Debido a que esto podía significar no solo la muerte del feto sino también la de Isaac, ni siquiera podían permitirse hacer "cosas eróticas". Además, el propio Félix se sentía nervioso y preocupado así que por primera vez en su vida y muy sorprendentemente, no se quejó ni insistió y ni siquiera intentó hacer algún movimiento contra él. Además, por si fuera poco, no solo su esposo parecía enfermo sino que su propia condición se vino abajo de un día para otro... Las náuseas matutinas de Félix duraron más de lo esperado y lo hicieron actuar tan dramáticamente enfermo que el período de _"Buen e inesperado comportamiento de Félix"_ también aumentó.   
Al final, cuando las náuseas matutinas se calmaron un poco y el baño dejó de estar ocupado **24/7** , Isaac se mostró reacio porque **"su vientre era de verdad inmenso".** Oh, en realidad Benjamin era mucho más grande que Callie, pero era incómodo y difícil moverse estando así por lo que solo tenía las manos de su esposo subiendo y bajando con calma durante todo el embarazo. Obviamente masajearlo completo era aburrido en comparación con lo habitual así que solo podía considerarlo un **"inútil juego de niños."** No poder tocar a esa maravilla de hombre redondo y esponjoso solo se convirtió en una situación terriblemente dolorosa para Félix. ¡Pero demonios! ¡No tenía el corazón para decirle eso! Era precioso embarazado pero era todavía más precioso tener a su familia completa y a salvo _¿Acaso disfrutaba_ _poniéndosela_ _difícil?_ La abstinencia dependía enteramente de Félix.

**"Me** **masturbé** **. ¿Sabes? Desde que era estudiante de secundaria, nunca me había masturbado tanto ni con tantas ganas. Quiero decir, me tocaba siempre que veía a mi erótico y bonito Omega, sujetando su pancita recostado en mi cama. Eso hacía correr mi corazon. ¿Merezco un premio no? Porque incluso cuando llegó mi RUT lo aguanté tomando inhibidores".**

**"Pues muy bien hecho. Felicidades."**

**"¿Qué piensas de este asunto, Isaac?"**

**"Eso fue… Es muy lamentable".**

Isaac sintió vergüenza, por lo que evitó su mirada tanto como le fue posible. Por supuesto que sabe que tan triste era la situación. No solo durante el embarazo, sino ahora después del parto, su cuerpo no se ha recuperado completamente y eso provocó que su período de abstinencia se prolongara sin cesar hasta que parecía honestamente interminable.   
De hecho, lo que Félix ha soportado hasta ahora ha sido muy útil y le han ayudado a mejorar un montón. También ayudó a que su bebé naciera y se desarrollara completamente. _¡Todos los que lo conocen están honestamente asombrados por él!_ Que sorprendente. Los miembros de la familia saben que los Alfa son débiles contra el instinto. Entre ellos, obviamente Félix lo es mucho más. El Alfa dominante más imponente entre todos los de su especie. Debió haber sido un problema y sin embargo, durante casi un año, estuvo muy paciente y muy lindo y... **¿Y si su paciencia ya ha superado el límite?** Si lo fuera, sería natural. Claro.

Pero si lo toca, mal, si lo excita de la manera equivocada, entonces tendría que lidiar con todo de una vez, y eso es un poco... **Tenebroso**.

**"Vamos a empezar lento..."**

En realidad quería responder que **lo** **intentaría**... Pero sus labios ya lo habían comenzado a tragar como si tuvieran vida propia. Isaac se sentó en el sofá de manera involuntaria, jadeando porque el labio de Félix se enganchó a los suyos como si estuvieran presionando hasta el límite. Un beso feroz y ferviente, como mostrando el fin de todo su autocontrol.

**"Ah..."**

Los labios abiertos se superpusieron uno contra el otro y al mismo tiempo la lengua húmeda se enredó y se metió casi hasta llegarle a la garganta. Un beso tan apasionado e inesperado le causó una sensación espeluznante que le provocó congelarse en su lugar. Isaac, que ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos o pestañear, jadeó bajo y miró hacia arriba. Inclinando la cabeza para atrás en un intento por hacer que lo soltara. Sin embargo, como si no pudiera permitirse un momento lejos de él, Félix lo siguió con determinación y le lamió los labios con bastante avidez. Le frotó la lengua, una vez y otra vez hasta que salió un sonido húmedo y bochornoso que resonó con fuerza entre las paredes. El cuerpo de Isaac parece retroceder, incapaz de hacer nada más que levantar la mano apresuradamente y agarrar el hombro de Félix hasta clavarle las uñas. **Se siente tan apretado como una madera.**

En la mano de Félix, la camisa de Isaac se desmoronó.

**"Ahora, espera, espera un minuto. Lento..."**

Félix, que corre como una fiera cegada por los deseos carnales al que no le quedan más razones para tener control, lo lame, lo acaricia completo y no parece escuchar nada más que su propia respiración. Ni las quejas o los golpes, ni siquiera el bullicio de afuera... Bueno, no es tan extraño si pensamos en el pasado, _¿No era él quien tenía hambre después de solo una semana sin actividad?_ Pero esta vez fue casi un año. No era un nivel que él aguantaría así que incluso si estaba luchando tanto, llegó un momento en que se volvió irremediablemente loco por Isaac.   
Es por eso que el hombre suspiró brevemente, lamentando no haber podido escapar antes ni tener la fuerza suficiente como para darle un puñetazo. Luego sintió la boca de su esposo morder su cuello, recorrerlo con los dedos y cerrar los ojos como si intentara concentrarse antes de explotar. Le gusta esto así que ¿Qué puede hacer al respecto?

**Ojalá pueda levantarse en** **la** **mañana.**


	135. 85.1

**"Isaac, debiste haber sufrido mucho por el bebé".**

Félix habló, mordiendo los labios ligeramente hinchados del hombre que estaba frente a él.

**"Jaja lo sé... Pero tú me ayudaste."**

Isaac toca la espalda de Félix, quien desciende desde sus labios hasta su barbilla y luego pasa por su cuello para poder morder también su nuca. Nadie respondió e Isaac se quedó sin aire. Su estado físico durante todo el embarazo fue tan disparatado que no puede llevar el ritmo correctamente esta vez, aún y cuando parecía que había vuelto un poco a la normalidad.

El olor de su esposo se siente bastante fuerte. Su calor está en sus yemas... Es una sensación ardiente después de mucho tiempo sin tener absolutamente nada. Su vientre estaba muy tenso y su pene y el agujero de su trasero, el que recuerda claramente la alegría de que entre en él, se va mojando poco a poco hasta que teme estar cayendo en el instinto.   
_Los_ ** _Omega_** _son muy_ _instintivos_ _,_ obviamente después de los **Alfa**. Detectan la feromona y responden favorablemente a ella... Y como prueba, ahora su cuerpo está tan emocionado como nunca antes.

Que escandaloso.

**"Si siempre que estuvieras embarazado pudiéramos tener sexo, sería encantador y me fascinaría."**

**"Ah..."**

**"Pero no quiero volver a pasar por este, este MALDITO AÑO INFERNAL".**

Gruñendo, Félix clavó los dientes sobre la nuca y después en la clavícula de Isaac. En algún momento de su instancia en el hospital dijo con confianza que le haría dar a luz a su tercer hijo, **un varón...** Pero ahora dice que **no quiere** y gruñe como un niño que teme no tener su caramelo favorito para la hora de cenar. Sonríe sin preguntar por sus sentimientos y comienza a dejarle un montón de pequeñas marquitas por su piel. Masticó y chupó y luego masticó de nuevo. **Isaac dejó de sonreír.** Abrazó su cabeza...   
Ese rostro está enterrado bajo su cuello y las manos están excavando debajo de su delgada camisa constantemente. Se elevan más y más a lo largo de su vientre y repasa con lentitud las costillas de Isaac hasta que, en un momento dado, enrolla su camisa y toca por cada rincón hasta detenerse en un pezón que parece tan pequeño como un granito de arroz.

**"Lindo, mi esposo es muy lindo."**

Con dedos torpes que parecen haber encontrado un tesoro invaluable, _Félix lo comienza a frotar._

**"¡Oh!"**

**"Tu cuerpo es tan sensible."**

Félix se rió en voz baja, deslizando su lengua desde su cuello hasta su hombro y luego, bajando cada vez más hasta que Isaac deja caer la cabeza y abre la boca. _¡Oh Dios mío!_ _¡Qué emocionado está de todo esto!_ Incluso está mordiéndose los labios hasta dejarlos de un increíble color rojo brillante y parece que el sudor a decidido comenzar a caer hasta bloquearle la vista. También hubo un gemido que estalló como si no lo pudiera soportar y los pezones se quejan poniéndose más gruesos.

No puede ser. _¡Su expresión, su voz y su cuerpo sensible lo están volviendo loco!_

Félix usa sus brazos para sostenerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Luego, empuja el torso de Isaac hacia atrás y lo deja extendido a todo lo largo del sofá para poder bajarle los pantalones. Su pene está lo suficientemente erecto como para comenzar a palpitar así que el aliento caliente de Isaac sale en forma de un impresionante grito... Sin embargo, fue cuando le frotaba la ingle y el pecho a la vez que Félix comenzó a sentir calor en la punta de su dedo. Algo húmedo que le provocó detener todos sus movimientos y levantar la cabeza.

**"Vaya."**

Mientras miraba su dedo, Félix soltó un sonido poco claro con un significado desconocido. Lo miró con los ojos nublados por toda la lujuria acumulada y de pronto soltó:

**"Creo que finalmente lograste dar leche."**

**"... ¿Ah?"** Su cabeza quedó en blanco por los comentarios de Félix. **"¿...Ya salió?"**

**"Pues hay algo en mi dedo. Mira."**

Félix le mostró la mano: El agua pegajosa se escurre como para demostrar que no está equivocado.

**"Ay, Dios"**

**"Ja, ¡No más gastos! Digo, ¡No más fórmula!"** Solo entonces Félix se rió... _Aunque Isaac estaba honestamente avergonzado_. Era verdad, el líquido viscoso que estaba en esos dedos salió de sus pezones. Félix enrolló la camiseta de Isaac, que había comenzado a deslizarse rápidamente bajó su cabeza y después, acercó sus labios hasta murmurar contra su piel: **"Entonces eso significa que yo puedo..."**

**"¡Espera un minuto!"**

Isaac estaba asustado y trató de taparse con las manos.... Pero su pezón está en la boca de Félix ¡Y no solo eso! También se está comiendo toda su areola.

Lo succionó.

**"¡Espera, espera Félix!"**

Isaac gritó para detenerlo, aunque obviamente Félix no obedece para nada. Solo lamió y mordió hasta parecer mucho más hambriento que la pequeña Callie.

**"Estás** **volviéndome** **loco, amor…"**

Félix, que lamió y chupó su pecho sin dudarlo ni un segundo, murmuró esto en voz baja y bastante quebrada debido al placer. Es pegajoso. El sabor de su leche es dulce al igual que su olor y se derrite en la punta de su lengua hasta hacer que lama y lama brutalmente como si estuviera volviéndose adicto a esto. Maldición. _¡Está tan dulce!_ Ni siquiera había pensado en su sueño más loco que Isaac tendría esta dulce leche materna.

**"¡Ah, ah! Espera un minuto, ugh, ¡Félix!"**

Isaac gritó con todas sus ganas. Sus mejillas y orejas están realmente rojas así que sentir a Félix lamer y lamer tan obscenamente solo lo vuelve en algo mucho peor.

**"Me encanta tu leche, ¿Realmente no sabías que esto pasaría?"**

**"No…"**

Isaac negó con la cabeza. De hecho, **los Omegas recesivos casi nunca pueden producir leche** así que Isaac pensó que él no era la excepción a esta maldita regla. Cuando dio a luz a Benjamín tuvo que reemplazar la leche materna con leche en polvo porque no salió ni siquiera una pequeña gota. **Esta vez fue igual.** Incluso después de tener a la bebé no hubo agrandamiento de senos ni formación de leche materna. Solo era la punta hinchada y el dolor... Eso era todo. Por eso, creyó que estimular y esperar era una perdida de tiempo así que no lo hizo. Los doctores le dijeron que había ejercicios que podía practicar pero _¿Realmente era un problema?_ Es decir, al menos la niña estaba sana.   
Como hizo con Benjamín, Isaac consiguió leche en polvo especial y expresó que lo único importante era que la bebé estuviera comiendo bien hasta nutrirse... Y después de dos meses sin problemas y gracias a un esfuerzo constante, logró que su Callie creciera bien y se pusiera un poco más gordita. Pero ahora, la leche materna se está formando hasta caer. 

**"No tiene sentido de todos modos porque soy un re... ¡Ah! Félix, detente. Ugh".**

Isaac gimió sonrojado, inclinó la cabeza y dijo que **no podía creerlo.** Pero esas fueron sus palabras finales porque Félix se llevó la lengua a su pecho como si estuviera realmente ansioso por seguir haciéndole el amor.


	136. 85.2

Los pezones que solía morder y chupar ahora se enrollan suavemente entre sus dedos. Su cuerpo parece demasiado sensible a cualquiera de los estímulos que le otorga así que solamente cierra los ojos y se pone a temblar. **Fue por reflejo.** Sus hombros se encogen y sus muslos parecen comenzar a tambalear de un lado para otro. Los dedos de sus pies se deslizaron como si intentaran empujar el sofá para adelante pero Félix ni siquiera estaba pensando en nada más que en su bonito pecho. _En lo erótico que le resultaba._ Después de sujetarlo, muerde y succiona otra vez, haciendo que Isaac llegue a un punto máximo de excitación y éxtasis...

_Estuvo a punto de eyacular._

**"Ah, ah Félix... No puedo soportarlo más. Ya no..."**

**"Si puedes..."**

**"Detente... Ah, por favor detente."**

**"Pero ¿Y si derramo leche materna? Es algo que no podemos permitirnos después de haberlo esperado tanto ¿No es cierto? Además, quiero ver lo loco que puedes llegar a ponerte. Lo fuerte que vas a gritar."**

Félix, que chupó hasta que sus pezones se pusieron increíblemente rojos, terminó por sacar los pantalones de Isaac hasta que terminaron completamente tendidos en el suelo... Y en el sofá, los dos hombres que se tocaron y se desnudaron sin medir un poco de su cordura comenzaron a enredarse como bestias salvajes. Se mezclaron piernas largas y fuertes y se tocaron los torsos que estaban empapados de sudor y de leche. Hay manos que se tocan y brazos que se sujetan y que parecen reacios a volver a dejarse. Los labios ,que se enredan mientras intercambian un beso profundo para dos, permanecen en estrecho contacto hasta perderse en un calor bastante arrasador. **Ardiente como el maldito sol de la mañana.**

**"No creo que pueda soportarlo más, ¿Qué debo hacer? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te hice el amor así que quería ser muy amable... Pero parece que desafortunadamente, no puedo permitirme hacerlo así".**

Félix murmuró eso con una cara de _bestia hambrienta_. Sus pupilas azules ya están oscuras y sus dedos parecen estar temblando con bastante desesperación. Isaac, acostado de espaldas en el sofá de una habitación completamente cerrada, asintió con la cabeza. Respirando tan fuerte como lo estaba haciendo su fatigado esposo... Desde el momento en que comenzó a succionar su pecho y a morderle los pezones, _deseó que de alguna manera pudiera curar su cuerpo caliente hasta hacerlo sentir mejor._

**"Ah... Yo también me siento igual."**

Fue cuando escupió eso con un aliento de verdad caliente, que Félix levantó uno de sus muslos como si no pudiera soportarlo ni un momento más. Coloca las piernas del hombre sobre sus hombros y observa como tiemblan en el aire todo el tiempo que esperaban por él... Y, al momento siguiente, Félix agarra el trasero de Isaac y lo extiende para poder empezar a meterle el pene.

**"¡¡Ugh!!"**

El calor de su miembro se siente con demasiada claridad adentro de él. Está, _tan condenadamente apretado..._ Su pene parecía pegarse a la perfección a su mucosa mientras se movía lento, como si estuviera cavando su propio camino para poder pasar hasta el punto que buscaba.  
Aunque el campo visual de Isaac se había nublado y el aliento llegó a un punto en que ya no podía salir por su garganta, Félix seguía teniendo prisa por mover su pene, sin detenerse nunca, sin pensar en nada más y haciendo rebotar con fuerza su espalda contra el mueble. Su pared interna se ablanda con el tiempo y se traga su pene hasta que llega a más de la mitad. Envolviéndolo con suavidad y luego apretándolo con rabia una y otra vez y otra vez hasta que se vuelve insoportable _¿Había un agujero tan increíblemente descarado como este antes?_ El movimiento de apretar y succionar hizo que Félix soltara una impresionante exhalación.

Isaac no sabía lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo así que fue extraño ver a Félix chasquear la lengua y luego detenerse para decir:

**"Voy a volverme loco."**

Ante esta palabra de queja, Isaac parpadeó con los ojos absolutamente nublados por la lujuria... **Pero Félix parece incapaz de hacer o de decir algo más**. Solo está allí, mirando el cuerpo desnudo de Isaac. Sus piernas bien abiertas y el agujero que se comió su pene hinchado hasta la raíz. Su vientre esta apretado y su cabeza parece estar repleta de sudor... Era cierto que estaba sintiendo un placer emocionante y terrible pero, más allá de eso, estaba el sentimiento de que la presión finalmente lo haría estallar. _¡Ni siquiera podía respirar correctamente!_

**"Despacio, más despacio..."**

Isaac sollozó, apenas inhalando. A pesar de que había pasado un tiempo significativo desde que tuvieron un sexo tan intenso, era natural que fuera difícil si se empujaba hasta adentro de una manera completamente desesperada y potente. Félix se mueve de atrás para adelante constantemente y, cuando se detiene, inclina la espalda y besa justo sobre la mejilla de Isaac. Parece que tiene miedo de ocasionarle alguna clase de dolor pero al mismo tiempo, tiene ese tipo de mirada encantadora que le hace caer de rodillas frente a él sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Toca su mejilla gentilmente y luego, toca su pecho.

**"Isaac."**

Lo llamó por su nombre al mismo tiempo en que retorcía el pezón que tenía entre los dedos... Aprieta, y luego aprieta más hasta que ocasiona un gemido parecido a un intenso **"¡Uff!".** Su cintura se levanta. Se extiende una corriente hormigueante por sus extremidades y después, la sensación de correrse crece tanto que es honestamente espeluznante. **Estimulante hasta la muerte pero difícil de soportar.**

A diferencia de Isaac, Félix solo se rió con gusto.

**"Aquí. Ha estado goteando todo este tiempo ¿Sabes?"**

**"Sí..."**

**"¿Estás demasiado emocionado?"**

Con una voz realmente entrecortada, Félix explicó con lujo de detalle cada una de las cosas que podía ver en él. _Fue vergonzoso escucharlo._ Luego, aplicando fuerza a la palma de su mano, cubre todo su pecho, coloca los pezones entre sus dedos y comienza a masajear hasta volverlos grandes y gordos. Cada vez que lo hace, cada vez que gira esos hermosos pezones con las uñas, se siente emocionado hasta un punto que pensó no experimentaría jamás. Isaac pensó que la irritación, causada por el hábil movimiento de sus palmas y dedos, era insoportablemente buena así que la palabra **"Más"** se elevó hasta la parte superior de su garganta... Sin embargo, al final, _el único sonido que se escapó de su boca fue un nervioso_ ** _"¡_** ** _Aah_** ** _!"._**

Viendo la reacción de Isaac y pensando que era de verdad maravillosa, Félix constantemente le frotaba el pecho igual a si quisiera exprimirle cada gota del interior. Y cuando sus dedos se empaparon en leche materna y semen, llevó la palma a su boca y se lamió tan detalladamente que incluso le ocasionó ponerse a temblar. Se limpia, se inclina, lo muerde y lo chupa. **¡Bendito Dios!** Parecía como si una bestia cegada por la lujuria lo hubiese poseido.

**"Ah, ah, ya no hagas ese ruido Félix, ah, por favor..."**

_Puck, puck, puck_ , los movimientos de Félix se estaban volviendo infinitamente radicales. Isaac jadeó debajo de él como si intentara tener un poco más de aire y sacudió su cintura como toda una **puta**. Félix sentía que su corazón estaba golpeando con bastante fuerza y que su pene parecía temblar cada vez que se movía de adentro para afuera.  
Un placer insoportable se extendió desde el interior de su agujero así que pensó que definitivamente se iba a volver loco. _¡Está tan feliz! ¡Tan_ _malditamente_ _hambriento!_

El culo dolorido de Isaac está mojado, tiene la cintura elevada, el pene con semen y un líquido pegajoso fluyendo de su pecho tan fuerte como nunca antes... **Era lujurioso y decadente.** Tanto así que si se hubiera visto en el espejo seguramente se habría desmayado de la impresión.

**Una imagen fuera de lo habitual.**

Isaac, que sollozaba y gemía con una expresión intensa y desesperada acompañada de un rostro rojo brillante, parecía más bien _una mujer que estaba a punto de volverse loca._

**"Isaac, Isaac... Dios mío, de verdad estoy tan loco por ti."**

Félix, que succionaba con voracidad la leche materna que goteaba hasta su ombligo, de pronto levantó la vista, incorporó la cabeza y lo sujetó para que se pudiera levantar y terminar en su regazo... _Félix_ _ni siquiera sacó el pene que estaba en su pared interior._  
Isaac tembló levemente ante el estímulo causado por la torsión de ese pene dentro de su cuerpo y entonces, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de la manera en la que estaba sentado, miró hacía adelante y volvió los ojos en dirección a Félix.

**"Ah... ¿Por qué?"**

**"Para poder tocarte más gratamente".**

**"Ah..."**

**"Pero tienes que abrir más las piernas, mi amor".**

Félix empujó sus rodillas dentro de los muslos de Isaac y le obligó a separar sus piernas. Las rodillas de Isaac se abren de par en par y su abdomen se curva tan deliciosamente que puede ver su ingle con completa claridad. De esta manera, _no iba a poder cerrarlas ni aunque se muriera de pena._

**"Umm... Esto es un poco..."**

Quería decir que **era vergonzoso** , pero nuevamente el sonido de queja se atascó en su garganta y lo ahogó... Ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos parecieron ponerse en blanco y sus genitales, los que están expuestos, temblaron en el aire a punto de explotar.   
Su apariencia es terrible, tan obscena que Isaac termina por morderse los labios y cerrar con fuerza los ojos.

Isaac se sentó de una mejor manera sobre los muslos de su esposo. Gimió y se inclinó cuando sintió que no podía seguir el ritmo y, al final, para sostener un cuerpo que probablemente colapse, pone las manos en sus rodillas y parece intentar encontrar estabilidad. El sonido de su carne golpeándole el trasero lo estaba mareando tanto que ya ni siquiera se podía mover.

**"Ah, ah, Félix por favor... Ah, para".**

Quería levantarse, pero lo único que podía hacer era sostener sus rodillas y luego, las rodillas de Félix mientras curvaba completamente la espalda y sacaba más el pecho para él. Era tanto y tanto que sentía que colapsaría. Las lágrimas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones y la saliva también comenzó a gotear.

 **"Isaac, llora más. Llora. Incluso si lo haces toda la noche parece insuficiente así que no te detengas mi amor."** Susurrando, subió una de sus manos y comenzó a masajear todavía más su pecho. **"Está goteando tanto..."**

Debajo del pezón, intercalado entre los dedos de Félix, el líquido fluía hacia abajo hasta empaparle por completo los dedos. Isaac solo cabalga sobre su pene y también grita:

**"¡¡Félix!! Ah, ah, eh, eso... Allí, ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es justo allí!"**

Sus amplios muslos temblaron como en una convulsión. Isaac niega con la cabeza, llora y grita... Y fue ese el momento en que perdió toda su energía y cayó hacia adelante. No puede respirar, así que Félix lo abrazó con fuerza e hizo que se recostara nuevamente sobre su espalda. Sin embargo, **no hubo descanso en absoluto.** Félix aplastó los muslos de Isaac con las palmas de las manos y abrió sus rodillas hasta un punto casi exagerado.  
Su pene entró y salió una y otra vez y otra vez, con tanta fuerza que sus extremidades temblaron sin dudarlo. Al mismo tiempo, el semen se desbordó desde el pene de Félix y ocasiona que el culo de Isaac cayera terriblemente contra el sofá. Se escucha el sonido del líquido goteando hasta el suelo, un aliento húmedo que se pega a sus oídos y una dulce voz mezclada con una risa dulce.

Isaac, sin aliento, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su cara, los lóbulos de sus orejas y su cuello están todos de un color rojo encendido... Félix le lamió el cuello por mucho tiempo, todavía apretando su pecho con ambas manos.

**"Nunca me cansaré de verte... Eres hermoso."**

**"Ah... Félix."**

Isaac lo llamó con la voz temblorosa así que Félix, que se rió satisfactoriamente, bajó la mano y le tomó del pene.

**"Correte ya ni amor, hazlo en mi mano".**

**"Ah, ah, no, por favor... Ahhh."**

**"¿Sería mejor si nos** **corrieramos** **juntos?"**

Félix, susurrando dulcemente como si acariciara sus oídos con la boca, sacudió el pene de Isaac con fuerza hasta que el movimiento de subir y bajar su abdomen y su cintura se vuelve muchísimo más salvaje. El pene del Alfa llena completamente su pared interior, se hincha y le hace experimentar un estímulo fuertemente transmitido de un lado a otro que le deja la cabeza totalmente vacía. _¡Sintió que iba a morir cuando le apretó el pecho!_  
Su respiración zumbante salió al azar debido a un estímulo terrible, un placer y una excitación difícil de soportar. Sus ojos están hinchados, pero no puede llorar y si lo hace, solo parecen sollozos. No sabía qué hacer con la corriente que se extendía cada vez que sentía como empujaba y empujaba hasta remover sus intestinos. Un escalofrío de la cabeza a los pies que le hacía parecer roto y al mismo tiempo, sentir que iba a morir.

Le encanta tanto, **seguramente se está volviendo loco.**

Fue en ese momento en que una fina línea de de semen salió disparada desde la punta de su pene, haciéndole tener una sensación impresionante de calor que se extendía también dentro de su pared interior.   
Entonces, solo después de que la sensación de ardor empapó su ano, se siente como si el tiempo finalmente lograra detenerse así que Isaac, quien se inclinó hacia el pecho de Félix para intentar tocarlo, perdió su energía y sus extremidades cayeron sin fuerza otra vez. _Sus párpados pesadamente asentados parecía no volver a abrirse nunca._

**"Te amo. Mi Omega."**


	137. Bonus 86

**Callie Felice,** de cuatro años, era una niña brillante. Decidida, capaz de conseguir las cosas que deseaba sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Tiene una manera de comportarse y actuar tan tierna, que ninguna persona le dice que **NO**. Ni una sola vez.   
Cuando Benjamín tenía cuatro años, era un niño fuerte pero también muy sentimental. Si le decían que **no** , lloraba y hacía un berrinche enorme, pero solía olvidarlo relativamente pronto. **Callie no era así.** Si quiere algo lo recuerda incluso después de unos días y lo consigue con su propio y valiente esfuerzo. Aunque nacieron de las mismas personas, eran dos niños con personalidades realmente diferentes. Lo mismo ocurre cuando se juega: Por ejemplo, a Benjamin le gusta jugar al escondite, jugar a la pelota, andar en bicicleta y montar a caballo. A Callie le gusta jugar un poco, de forma diferente. _Justo como ahora._

**"¡Ahora el tío Jack es mi perrito!"**

A ella no le gustan los caballos porque son _honestamente aterradores_ así que era mejor montar a sus tíos y decirles que comenzaran a gatear. Parecía un juego muy difícil para personajes como ellos, pero si la niña abre esos hermosos ojos redondos y pide que la lleven en sus espaldas, **no queda más remedio que aceptar.** Es algo que no se evita.

Por lo tanto, los hombres con un físico fuerte siempre están gateando de aquí para allá porque ella quiere que lo hagan. Algo así como, una especie de rutina.

Hoy fue el turno de Jack:

**"Pequeña señorita Felice, hoy solo puedo jugar 5 minutos. ¿Bueno?"**

Jack, que había estado gateando por la casa hasta el punto de sentir dolor en la carne, pidió **piedad**. _¿Pero que tan cortos son 5 minutos realmente?_ Callie no sabía que a la gente le resultaba tan difícil jugar con ella porque nunca se negaban o se quejaban de sus actividades así que, tan bella como lo era, solo sonrió de esa forma angelical de siempre. Si hace eso, _significa que jugarán tanto como Callie quiera._  
Es uno de esos dones típicos de los géneros dominantes.

**"¡Llévame!"**

A la orden de Callie, Jack gateó hasta que no pudo hacerlo más.

**"¿Dónde vamos a ir?"**

**"Jajaja. ¡No! No deberías hablar porque eres un perrito."**

**"Ah..."**

Es frustrante cuando la niña, con los ojos azules y la boca rosada, lo anima tan fervientemente a fingir ser un perro. _¿Pero que puede hacer si ya ha empezado a jugar?_ No tiene más remedio que decir que **sí** y poner su mejor expresión complacida.

Jack es un perro, al menos por unos minutos más.

**"Perrito, ¿Quieres comer bocadillos?"**

_¿Cuánto tiempo lleva gateando?_ Cuando sintió que le dolían las rodillas, Callie preguntó una cosa así de amable con esa voz chiquita de bebé. Jack no dijo nada, **no se había olvidado de no contestar.** Pero al momento siguiente, la niña, con una mano pequeñita y ágil, tiró la galleta que sostenía directo al suelo.

**"¿Querías comer galletita? Ahora te lo doy,** **cómelo** **porque está muy rico."**

Las expresiones de la niña eran hermosas... Pero viendo la galleta tirada frente a su cara, Jack se sintió tan honestamente confundido que dijo algo como " **¿Eh?"** Con un breve suspiro final que lo llevó a extender la mano. La niño volvió a negar con la cabeza.

**"No. ¡Los perros no tienen manos! ¡Con la boca! Así, ñam ñam ñam."**

La voz confiada de Callie le hizo sentir **vergüenza**. Ahora estaban jugando a los perros así que es normal que quiera que coma con la boca y no hable. Después de todo, _es una bebé_ de cuatro años y _ellos son solo_ _trabajadores de Félix_. No tiene la fuerza que parece poseer Isaac o el jefe porque si fuera así, hubiera gritado **"¡Bájate!"** Y se hubiese negado a seguir... **Y allí está el problema real.** Ninguno de ellos es capaz de ser firme. Solo ven a la niña bonita de apariencia de muñeca de colección y fingen que su actitud está bien. _Aunque obviamente no lo esté_ _._ ¿Y cómo corregir algo cuándo solo sonrien y aceptan todo?

**"Perrito ¿No quieres comer?"**

Callie parecía honestamente herida así que inclinó la cabeza y miró a Jack, con esas gemas impresionantes y calidas.

**"Woof"**

Jack se ríe, de esa manera que Félix siempre dice que es **muy fingida**... Ve una nueva galleta volar hacía él y esta vez, _se la come._

**"El perrito come muy bien ¿Quieres otra?"**

Este es el segundo problema: Desde el principio hasta el final, _Callie no muestra ni la más mínima gota de malicia._ Es un resplandor puro e infantil, una chispa hermosa y deslumbrante. Sin embargo, para Jack, que tiene que ser un perro por hoy, es difícil aceptar esto de _"inocente."_   
Jack negó con la cabeza mientras sacudía su boca llena de galletas y entonces, Callie sonrió. Sonrió honestamente.

**"Callie, aquí estás."**

_Callie volvió la cabeza al oír su nombre._ Ella nunca detiene sus movimientos cuando comienza con sus juegos, pero esta vez se detiene y salta de la amplia espalda de Jack sin siquiera pensarlo un momento.

**"¡Hermanito! ¿Ya volviste de la escuela?"**

**"¿Qué hiciste? ¿Volviste a molestar al tío Jack?"**

**"¡No! ¡Jugamos a los perritos! ¿Verdad que sí, tío?"**

El niño se volvió rápidamente y miró a Jack con atención, como intentando encontrar algo que estuviera mal en él.. Sin embargo, el hombre solo levantó las cejas, sonrió brillantemente y dijo: **"Sí, por supuesto** ". Así que Benjamin sonrió igual a si estuviera honestamente aliviado y caminó, sosteniendo de nuevo la mano de Callie.

Benjamin, quien cumplió 9 años este año, era muy maduro para su edad. Personalidad inocente pero seria. Un carisma brillante. En la escuela, lo apodaban **"Caballero."** Con una rubia cabellera brillante y una hermosa apariencia que se parece a la del señor Félix. El niño, que tenía la completa atmósfera de Isaac, se convirtió en un pequeñito que cualquiera podía amar. Por supuesto, lo mismo se decía de su única e inteligente hermana de cuatro años, **Callie**. Cabello negro y rizado, fuerte y dominante. Mucho más llamativa que nadie. Lo único que se le parece a Isaac es el color de su pelito así que es un asunto interesante.

Sin embargo, **Benjamin era el único personaje en el mundo al que Callie obedecía a la perfección.** Es más, siempre decía que era el mejor del mundo entero. Siempre ha sido el trabajo de Benjamin regañar a la niña y decirle que esa no es una manera adecuada para actuar...

**"Si molestas a mis tíos, no te compraré bocadillos".**

**"Si. No molesto a mis tíos nunca más".**

Benjamin habla como un hermano decente, y Callie asiente con fuerza mientras camina con él... Jack se rió y sonrió: Los hijos Felice siempre son así. De hecho, Jack, que se masajeaba la cadera, recordó otros escenarios mientras los miraba marcharse. Ahora tiene que ir con Tony y ocuparse de otras cosas, pero pensó que estaría bien escuchar un poco de su parloteo y ser testigo de como se arreglaban. Se estiró al máximo otra vez, sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo por ponerse a jugar tan bien con Callie el día de hoy. _A pesar de que fue un poco doloroso ser un perro._

Ahora su naturaleza está oculta por su inocencia, pero en unos años, después de convertirse en una estudiante de secundaria, Callie seguramente comenzará a mostrar su verdadera personalidad obstinada, codiciosa y fuerte. Finalmente, cuando sea una adolescente, Callie calificaría para una escuela costosa y... Si, i **maginaba que era del tipo que golpearía a los chicos que se atrevieran a molestar a Benjamín**. Porque seguramente seguiría teniendo una personalidad suave. ¡Entonces sería la niña que los aplasta sin parar! ¡Callie Felice! ¡Una superheroina! Y unos años después, como una adulta y si sus imaginaciones son acertadas, debería heredar todos los negocios de Félix y Vincenzo. Venciendo a varios opositores y derrotando al hijo mayor, que iba a querer enfocarse exclusivamente en estudiar.

¡La mejor Omega dominante de todos los tiempos!

En la casa, la gente se dio cuenta de eso, de que la niña no solo tenía la maldita personalidad de Félix, sino también, metas muy organizadas. _¡Incluso el carácter era bastante similar_! (Aún si no se reveló externamente).

Pero Jack, que solo imaginaba un futuro todavía no escrito, desapareció de la vista, haciendo un pequeño ruido con los zapatos mientras sentía su corazón muy orgulloso.   
**Los niños serían exitosos, sin importar lo que quisieran hacer.**

**FIN**


End file.
